Perchance to Dream
by bendermom
Summary: Book #3 in this series of the Doctor's Duplicate and Rose in the parallel dimension. Our story opens with the Doctor and Pete Tyler on a foreign planet. Pete's concussion from a compression bomb is being treated by the Sisters of Plenitude. Adventure, Romance, Fluff and Sex...
1. Chapter 1 – Bad News from the Doctor

XxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 1 – Bad News from the Doctor

Rose was walking around Jackie's bedroom inside of the mansion. Jackie's suitcase was lying on the bed and they were busy packing for Pete and Jackie's holiday to Greece. They had planned on going the week before, but after Pete had popped back to New York and was in the hotel explosion, plans had been postponed.

After laying in a coma for several days, Pete was finally awake and seemed mostly back to normal. The Doctor done what he called, 'Jiggery Pokery' on Pete's brain and Rose was certain that was the only reason Pete was doing as well as he was. The doctors, with little "d's", had been amazed with his progress. The Doctor still wasn't satisfied, though.

Pete had made The Doctor the Director of Torchwood before the explosion. Their arrangement was supposed to have been a temporary arrangement, but Pete was now certain it was permanent. The Doctor blamed the concussion. After a look at the Director Transfer of Power paperwork, nothing defined it as either.

In the short time that the Doctor had been the Director, he had implemented many changes which everyone was very pleased with. Special teams had been formed for all sorts of special circumstances.

As an Alshain ship passed by Space Traffic Control at Torchwood, the Doctor contacted them to negotiate transportation to a planet called, Plenitude. The doctors there had success with many species' who had suffered brain damage from compression bombs. Jack gave the Doctor and Pete his Vortex Manipulator so they could travel to the planet, have Pete treated, then go back in time a few days and return back to Earth. The Doctor and Rose had agreed that would be easier for everything they had going on, not to mention Tony and Genie. Even though the Doctor had promised Rose he wouldn't travel in time, she had been the one to suggest this solution.

Tony, Pete's son, was now scared of his father. He insisted on staying with Rose and the Doctor. Pete didn't remember that he had gotten Tony's dog, Zeus, for him. But the Doctor had also discovered that he was missing almost an entire year of memories of Tony. For some reason, Pete remembered everything about the Doctor and Rose. That had only happened in the last month.

When Rose asked the Doctor about this, he told her it was normal. "Brain injuries are so unpredictable."

The Doctor and Pete had been gone for four days. They had taken the Quauhtin bodyguards, Shakes and John, with them. Rose had been able to speak with the Doctor through their marriage bond. It had made his absence easier, but she was shielding him from knowing how much she was missing him. She was sure he was doing the same thing to her. She wished she could just see him. Genie and Tony couldn't understand why they couldn't video chat with him. It had been a very difficult time since he had been gone.

Jackie pulled out a skirt and asked Rose, "What do you think? I can take this and wear it over a bathing suit?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, Mum. That's lovely."

"When did they say they would be returning?" Jackie asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Rose told her as she sat on the side of Jackie's bed and sighed.

Then, Rose heard The Doctor's voice in her head. She immediately smiled. _'Rose. Do you have your tablet nearby?'_

She turned around and dug her tablet out of her bigger on the inside purse. _'Yes. I have it in my hands. Why?'_

She turned it on and saw the Doctor's face looking back at her on it. He smiled and looked relieved. "Rose! Can you hear me?" he asked.

She nodded as she smiled, "Yes! I can see you! What's up with your hair?"

He looked up and ran his hand through his hair. "I had a helmet on earlier. Anyway. Is Jackie there with you? Anyone else?"

Jackie walked over and waved. "Yes, I'm here. How's Pete?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Oh, he's doing better! I think its working! Look, this connection will probably not last long. I have to do some strange stuff in order to get the signal to you."

Rose sat back on the bed as she felt the Doctor's apprehension at the news he was about to give them. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard, "There's no easy way to say this. We're going to be late coming back. Jack's Vortex Manipulator has finally went kaput." He popped the p.

Jackie sat down next to Rose. "How are you going to get back then? Wasn't that you had planned to use?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. But, all hope is not lost. Shakes and John have gone back to Quauhtin to see if they can make contact with anyone there. We were so close, I sent them back. John has a family on a colony he wasn't sure about, so hopefully he can find them. They are supposed to return tonight to where we are. I'm going to chat with them and we'll work something out. As long as we can get a ship within the Earth's orbit, we can use our watches to pop down. I'm glad I brought it now."

Rose shook her head, "You can't repair the Vortex Manipulator?"

He shook his head. "Oh trust me. I've been through that already. There's nothing here that I can use. As soon as we're back, I can repair it rather easily. I just don't have the right parts I would need. Nothing I would trust."

Jackie tossed up her hands and walked away. "Geez."

Rose asked the Doctor. "How many days are we talking about?"

He rubbed his beard as he looked uncomfortable. "A number. It's always a number, isn't it?"

Rose smiled, "It is nice to see your face. I miss you."

He smiled, "I miss you. We'll make it back, Rose. Don't worry. I wouldn't have left if I didn't know I could get us back."

"How is Dad enjoying his first trip in space?" Rose giggled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh, he's a lot of fun. The Sisters of Plentitude are surprising to him. He likes the food we have here. I think he's having a good time."

"What are you doing to occupy yourself? Why were you wearing a helmet?" Rose asked him.

"Ummm… don't worry about me. I'm keeping busy!" he told her.

"Deflecting?" Rose teased him.

"Oh, yes! Don't worry. We're safe. You'd approve." He chuckled at her. "I need you to call Michelle and have her reschedule everything for me for the next…..hmmm….. five days."

"Five days!?" Rose asked.

He looked serious. "Yeah. Make it five days. I'm trying to get us back before then, but that is a safe bet. Damn, and I have some seriously important meetings going on! Call Howie and Harriet and tell them I might have to postpone that UN Meeting. Can you even do that?"

Rose shook her head, "I don't know. You're meeting with the UN? Is that the-"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, United Nations. I need their permission about something. Don't worry about it. I'll explain later. Damn! Our interview on the telly is in four days, too!" He leaned back and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose shook her head. "Sweetheart, this is not your fault. I know you will do what you can. I'm still not happy about this interview you are insisting we do."

"Pete agrees with me!"

"Dad is brain damaged!" Rose reminded him quietly.

He pointed at her, "Hey, that's mean."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just saying….."

He nodded his head as he looked down. "I can tell how upset Genie is. It's hard. How is Tony?"

Rose shook her head, "The same. Misses you. Only wants you. Mad because you aren't here."

He rubbed his beard. "This never gets easier. I'll try to call you the same time tomorrow using this. That way I can talk to them."

Rose realized, "Sisters of Plentitude. That's the ….."

He laughed, "Yes. The cat nun people you met that time. That was way in the future, though. We are here with them in this time. Nothing like that is going on. I checked to make certain."

Rose laughed. "What does Dad think of that?"

The Doctor smiled, "I think he finds the green cactus people more interesting. They have a child here being treated. He keeps….ummm…..spiking out uncontrollability? I don't know. I'm even baffled by that."

Rose giggled.

He rubbed his beard. "Rose. You, Genie and Tony join Jackie in Greece. Go ahead, all together. There's no reason you should wait around for us to come back. Go on and enjoy yourselves. It will help the children get their minds off of everything. As soon as we pop back to Torchwood, we can join you lot in Greece."

Rose was confused, "Why do you have to pop back to Torchwood, first?"

He waved his hand, "It's complicated. I don't want to explain it when I can chat with you about things that matter. Did Genie like the ballet school? Wasn't that today?"

Rose smiled, "She loved it, but she'll have to be older to go to school there. It's a boarding school, you know."

He looked surprised, "I didn't know that! No! I don't want her to go, then. No."

Rose smiled, "I knew you would say that. It won't be until she's older."

The Doctor rubbed his beard and shook his head. "No, I don't like it."

"I think Genie should have a choice in this. Everything to do with her isn't just up to you." Rose reminded him.

He tossed his hand up. "You're right. Sorry. Yeah. Of course, she gets a vote. But, so do I!"

Rose laughed, "And so do I!"

He smiled, "Right. You sure do. Sorry. What else did they say?"

I explained to them that we were educating her ourselves and they offered her a position to dance now."

He looked shocked, "Now? She's not even five! Dancing for the Royal Ballet?"

Rose smiled proudly, "Yes. They want her to do 'Swan Lake', and …..Ummm…. 'A Winter's Tale'."

The Doctor shook his head, "No. Not 'A Winter's Tale'. 'Swan Lake' is okay."

"What's wrong with 'A Winter's Tale'? That's Shakespeare, isn't it?"

He looked seriously at her. "Read it and then you tell me if you think that's a good idea. I say, no. Genie doesn't need that to be told that story right now. No way."

Rose smiled, "I'd be crazy to argue with you. I know you have your reasons."

He smiled, "And they are good ones. I assure you."

"You said you needed a holiday a few days ago when we were on the sailboat. Looks like you are going to get it. You should be more careful about what you wish for." Rose teased him.

He smiled, "Yeah, that's true. I've probably watched these movies you loaded on my tablet way too many times now. A man can only take so much John Wayne, Rose Tyler."

"I loaded other movies on there."

He shook his head, "Nah. I don't like things like that. Secret agent stuff. Spy movies. Nah. Too much like my life." He laughed. "I've been drawing up plans. Plans for stuff Pete and I can make. Being here has given me some ideas. We can sell some stuff out here. It's just us getting out here to them."

Rose looked surprised, "Wow. That's a swell idea! Going intergalactic, huh?"

He rubbed his face and chuckled, "Yeah! Intergalactic! Tony will want in on that!"

"Are you sleeping? You look exhausted." Rose told him.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Are you sleeping? You seem exhausted. I can feel it."

She smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He looked seriously at her. "Okay, fine. I'm lying, too. I can't sleep. I'm worried about you and everyone there."

Rose smiled, "We're fine. We have Lewis, Sam and the rest of the Quauhtin. Jake and Jack are also here."

"What sort of trouble has Jack been in since we've been gone?" he asked her.

Rose looked confused, "How could you possibility guess that?"

He snapped and pointed at the screen. "Oh! I knew it! What did he do? I might have won a bet!"

Rose laughed, "Gosh. Last night, he took Jake and a couple of the Quauhtin to a bar someplace in America. There was a bull riding machine. Something happened, and he says it's not his fault."

The Doctor groaned, "It never is."

"Anyway, there was a fight. He got beat up pretty good. Of course, he's fine now. "

"Jake?" The Doctor asked.

"Hurt his shoulder again. He's wearing a sling today."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, these guys! Were the police called? What sort of trouble are we looking at?"

Rose waved her hand, "Stop worrying. No cops. No press. They popped right back home and cleaned themselves up."

The Doctor rubbed his beard and looked at the screen. "Well. We've been here four days. I had three days before Jack got into trouble. I clearly won! Yes! Tell Jack I'm going to kill him, though."

"What did you win?" Rose asked.

"Ah, some money. Oh! I got the children something awesome. They will love it!" he said.

"I'm sure they will be happy just to see you return."

"I'll be so happy to get back. I miss my TARDIS worse than I ever have. I could be here, getting stuff done, sleeping in my own bed, running my own experiments, calling my wife without having to make satellites and putting them on the outside hull of ships-"

"You are doing what?" Rose asked him.

He looked at her, "I remember how to fly a ship, Rose! And, I wore a helmet. I've never understood why they insist on you wearing a helmet. Like that's going to help you survive if you crash! I've been in a crash before! It killed me! A helmet wouldn't have stopped that from happening!"

Jackie's face appeared in the corner of The Doctor's screen. "What the hell are you on about?"

He looked surprised, "Sorry, Jackie! Forgot you where there!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked away. Rose laughed at him. "At least it was that."

He chuckled as he rubbed his face in embarrassment. "Yeah, I could have been saying something else I've had on my mind since we've been here. You are a mean woman, Rose Tyler!"

Rose looked surprised, "What did I do?"

He smiled at her. "Oh, you know what you did. Shame on you! I can't say it because your mother is there. Shame!"

Rose knew he was speaking like this because Jackie had no idea that Rose had been able to chat with him through their telepathic connection. She had been teasing him with images and dirty thoughts since he left.

Rose bit her tongue as she smiled at him. "Yeah, I know what you are talking about."

He ran both of his hands through his hair. "Mean woman. But, yeah. Keep doing that." He said as he blushed and laughed.

Rose giggled, as the image began to get fuzzy. The Doctor noticed and said quickly. "I'll call tomorrow. Same ti-"

And then he was gone. Rose heard him in her head. _'Same time tomorrow. Five days, but maybe sooner if I can get a transport. I'll let you know things as I know them. Just tell Jackie I've called you again if she asks. Please be careful.'_

 _'Try not to worry about us. Try to relax while you are stuck there.'_ Rose told him.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 – Pete's Memory Restored

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – Pete's Memory Restored

The Doctor and Pete were sharing a large suite with Shakes and John. The walls were white and sterile looking. There was a bedroom for each of them, and a large sitting room that connected everything together. The windows went from the top of the room, to the floor. They were high up on the 84th floor. The view outside of the flying cars and strange buildings across the city had been all Pete had looked at since they had arrived.

The Doctor sat on the sofa wearing a pair of jeans and a blue jumper. He tossed the tablet on the table beside the sofa as Pete walked in.

Pete was wearing khaki trousers and a white oxford shirt. A cat nun was with him.

"Hey!" The Doctor greeted him as they came in.

Pete walked over to the chair near the sofa and sat down. He ran his hand across his head. "Did you speak with Rose?"

He nodded. "Yep! It worked! They are all fine. I told her to just go to Greece with Jackie. Take the children. I might be able to get us out of here tomorrow afternoon, but I need to wait on Shakes and see what he is doing. John probably won't return. If he finds his family, I don't expect him back."

Pete patted the arm of the chair. "Nah, I can't blame the man there. What else did Rose say?"

The Doctor smiled, "She asked me to relax while we are here. Honestly, I wonder if that woman knows me sometimes."

Pete laughed.

The cat nun sat in a chair. "We think we might have some progress! The scans are looking better."

The cat nun handed the Doctor a tablet looking device. He looked over the scans and smiled. "Pete! That's great! These are more like it!"

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel any different. Everything here seems, strange."

The Doctor leaned up, sat the tablet next to him, and put his elbows on his knees. "I assure you, Pete. That's normal. You've never been here before. I have brought you to a place far from home. They can help you."

Pete nodded his head. "I remember us going into space for that. It's really cool. I mean, everything else is just….strange."

The Doctor looked confused, "How is it strange, Pete?"

Pete shook his head. "I can't explain it. It's like everything is…. Jumbled together. It makes it hard to think."

The Doctor moved closer to him. "Let me see, Pete. This won't hurt."

Pete nodded as the Doctor put his hands on both sides of Pete's face and closed his eyes. The cat nun watched them. When the Doctor removed his hands and opened his eyes, she said, "I didn't know humans were telepathic."

The Doctor smiled back at her, "Some of them are. It's rare, but yes."

The Doctor looked back at Pete. "Is that better?"

Pete shook his head, "Yes! It's like everything is in the right lines now! Does that make sense?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes. Good! Tell me, do you remember when we played football on the White House lawn? That first time?"

Pete smiled at the memory. "Oh, man that was so much fun! I was wearing a suit! And so were all of the rest of us. We didn't care and went and played. Like a bunch of boys in school!"

The Doctor chuckled, "Right! What did Tony do? Do you remember?"

Pete laughed, "Yes! He was our referee. I went to help him. He loved it!"

"Brilliant! How about Zeus? Where did you get him?"

Pete rubbed his chin. "I researched that for weeks. I wanted something that would protect my Tony. I think I went to Cambridge? I honestly don't remember."

"I don't either. That was a hard one. How about…..Jack. Where did he come from?"

"I'm not sure. From where you came from, I think. I remember you telling me he fell through the Void. I've honestly not properly met the man." Pete explained.

"That's true. I've not thought about that." The Doctor said, "And being Director. Why did you step down?"

"You would do such a better job than I could do. I was ready to leave. After we went into business together, I didn't have time to do anything but manage that and my other business. I knew you would never agree to it being permanent, but knew you would agree to do it temporarily. I hope you will keep it up. I'm hearing great things already!"

The Doctor looked shocked, "So, you tricked me into being Director?"

Pete smiled, "Yes. I totally did! And I can remember doing it now!"

The Doctor ran both of his hands through his hair and laughed, "Fucking hell. Pete, you just suck."

XxxxXxxxXxx

With Pete's memory restored, Pete was encouraged to leave the hospital by the cat nuns. The Doctor and Pete decided to explore the rest of the city where they were staying on Plentitude. The Doctor teased Rose telling her that she was bleeding into him because he had the overwhelming desire to wander off as she had always done.

They went to the roof to flag down a taxi. A flying car quickly landed on the platform and The Doctor turned to see Pete's stunned face. "Come on, Pete. It's totally alright."

Pete smiled as he climbed in the car. The Doctor followed him. The driver had grey skin with long tentacles coming out of his face. The Doctor greeted the driver in a strange language. He then asked him a question. The driver nodded and drove off.

"I asked him to take us this large, shopping area nearby. We can waste some time there. Get something to eat, and maybe find something to fix this damn thing that's left us stranded here." He complained.

Pete smiled, "This is amazing! I never thought I would ever travel like this! Is this what it was like when Rose and you traveled all of the time?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled, "Yes. Man, I miss it. I'm sure she does too, she just won't tell me. When Rose met the Sisters of Plentitude, I was visiting a friend in the hospital. We ran into a spot of trouble. But, that was way in the future. These Sisters are alright."

"What did Rose think of the Cat Nuns?" Pete asked.

The Doctor chuckled, "Rose was always extremely accepting of how anyone looked. Anywhere I took her. I usually just explained where they were from, and she would nod her head and move on. The Cat Nuns, were a bit much. She was shocked at that. It was the first time I had ever seen her really be surprised. I suppose it's because they look so similar to something you are already familiar with. See, the octopus is that way for me. Looks like about four different species, all rolled into one. Very strange. That surprised me when I first saw one."

Pete chuckled. "I want to go someplace and have a drink. I feel better than I ever have! And wow! What a place!"

The Doctor smiled, "I know just the place, Pete! You'll love it!"

They landed on the platform on top of a large building. The Doctor paid the taxi driver and they stepped out of the car. The Doctor grabbed Pete's shoulder and directed him to the door. Pete noticed that the Doctor walked with a bounce in his step.

The Doctor pointed out, "See these orange lines on the ground here? That's where the cars land. We have to be careful crossing here so we don't get ran over. When you are driving those cars, you can't see too far below in front of you. There's a blind spot there. I've nearly ran over things accidently a million times."

Pete looked surprised, "You can drive one of those?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yep! It's really not much different than flying. Well…you are flying."

The glass doors opened to a large room. A reception desk was immediately in front of them with what looked like a large, blue octopus sitting in front of them. The Doctor nodded at it, "See, what I was talking about?"

Pete chuckled as the Doctor walked up to the octopus and spoke in a strange language. The receptionist octopus creature waved four of her tentacles in the air and light appeared. The light became lines and writing of some strange sort. The Doctor looked at Pete and explained, "I asked her for a place where we might get some parts for repairing something. She's looking up directions to the shop."

Pete nodded. "Brilliant!"

The octopus gave the Doctor directions in the strange language and handed him a clear piece of plastic. He seemed to thank her as he started to walk down the hall. They passed shops of all sorts, with all sorts of creatures that you could imagine. The Doctor smiled at Pete's face. "See, things are really the same in most places in the universe. I mean, look here." The Doctor pointed out something on the clear sheet of plastic the octopus had given them. It was a map. "This bit here is clothing. Well, they wouldn't anything for us in there. Clothing for species like us would be a few floors down."

He tapped the plastic paper and the image on it changed. "Yes, see? Two floors down. We should go down there and get some new shirts."

Pete was amazed it had changed. He watched as the Doctor tapped it again and continued, "And, over there is jewelry. There are clocks and watches. Here is a shop that might have what we need. Let's head there first, then we can look at whatever you would like. Maybe pick up something for Jackie and Rose!"

Pete smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever! I'm overwhelmed just to be here. Lead on!"

The Doctor put his hand around his shoulder, "Damn, I'm glad you are back, Pete! I see where Rose gets her sense of adventure! That's her spirit!"

XxxXxxXXxxXxxXxxXx

The Doctor and Pete went into a shop full of strange gadgets. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and looked around. "Where would something like that be…? Ah! Over here!" He said as he walked to a shelf with a lot of small pieces. He put on his glasses, picked up several small pieces and looked them over closely.

Pete looked around. The store was full of shelves with little pieces of parts of all shapes and sizes. The shelves went all the way up to the ceiling and the aisles were extremely narrow. Pete was grateful he wasn't claustrophobic.

After the Doctor looked and put back several different things, he stood up and declared, "I think this might work. Maybe. While I'm here…. Let me see if they have something else."

He walked around to the other side of the store. Pete followed him, "What are you looking for?"

The Doctor, completely focused on what he was looking for, said, "Something…..really hard to live…without…Ha! They do have it! I'll get this entire box!"

The Doctor picked up a small box full of parts. The tiny parts were not any bigger than grains of rice.

Pete looked curiously at them. "What is that?"

"Tiny regulators. I use them in my sonic screwdriver. They are bad to burn out. I've been purposely not using as much because I didn't have any more. This is great! I can even make another screwdriver that works proper!"

The Doctor grabbed another box of the tiny regulators and smiled. "Fantastic!"

Pete asked him, "Don't need fuses? Seems like those would pop, too."

The Doctor pointed at Pete. "Brilliant! Yes! Thank you! That's a great idea." He looked around on the shelves. "Ugh. I don't see them here. Hang on, snap your fingers."

Pete looked confused, but snapped his fingers. Immediately, three salesmen were right in front of them, just like they had popped in from nowhere. They stood waist high, and had big heads and large eyes.

Pete gasped.

The Doctor grabbed his forearm and held it. "It's alright. They are Porrima. Brilliant! I feel better getting these parts here, now!"

Pete watched as the Doctor spoke to them in a strange language. One of them nodded and directed the Doctor to another aisle. Pete followed and watched as the Porrima spoke to the Doctor and nodded his head. He looked up on the shelf and handed the Doctor two small boxes.

"Perfect! Oh, I couldn't be happier at the moment, Pete! Thank you for reminding me about fuses!" he smiled.

The Doctor had the Porrima help him find a few more things that Pete helped him carry to the front of the store. The Doctor seemed thrilled at the items he had found.

"Oh, Pete! This is fantastic! Wow!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor bought his parts and put the bag in his 'bigger on the inside' pockets. They walked down the hall, looking in the windows of the stores. They visited several toy stores, jewelry stores and a store that Pete loved. It had robots doing all sorts of everyday chores.

"Wow! Robots! I'm surprised there are not more of these out here." Pete told him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, it never really catches on. The programming is just too difficult. I did have a dog once that was a robot. K9 Mark I. He was a good boy. Great at chess. Very cheeky."

Pete laughed at the Doctor. "Cheeky? A dog?"

They continued down the hall. The Doctor pointed out one place, "You can buy John Wayne movies in there."

Pete laughed, "You are kidding me!"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, "Nope! They love him out here."

"Was he an alien?" Pete asked.

The Doctor looked surprised, "What? No! Some of those guys that played James Bond were though. You can get those movies in there, too."

Pete shook his head and laughed. "Madness."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "What? You can! Anyway. I know a great place we should eat." He took out the paper and tapped it several times. "Oh! Fantastic! It is here! This was one of my favorite restaurants. You'll love it, Pete. You're not scared of heights, are you?"

Pete smiled. "No. Although I worry why you are asking me that?"

XxxxxXxxxxXxxx


	3. Chapter 3 – Skyward Dining

XxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Chapter 3 – Skyward Dining

The Doctor took Pete down a long escalator, and walked around a corner to a restaurant. There was a beautiful, pink woman standing right inside with a clipboard. She was only wearing a very, thin skirt that left nothing to the imagination. The Doctor didn't seem to notice, and smiled as he spoke in a strange language.

Pete put his hands on his hips. "What is this?"

The Doctor turned back and looked at Pete. "A restaurant. Don't worry. Trust me."

Pete rubbed his face as they were lead through a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a door to a very small, circular, bright room with a table and a bench seat that wrapped around it. They stepped inside and the pink lady shut the door.

The Doctor looked at Pete and said, "Hang on. Sometimes this is rough."

The entire room moved. Within a few minutes, the white sphere they sat in became clear. They could see they were floating hundreds of feet above the ground in the air, outside. Pete laughed, "Oh, this is amazing!"

The Doctor pressed a button on the side of the sphere and the top half of the bubble disappeared. "It's a clear, beautiful day. I thought you would like this. I have always loved it!"

"Won't the cars come crash into us?" Pete asked.

"Nah, cars have to be over there. There is a force field preventing them from leaving the road. That's how that works." The Doctor explained.

Pete looked around at the scene and leaned back in the chair. He propped his arm up on the back of the seat as he smiled. "This is amazing. Wow!"

The Doctor looked down at the table and tapped the tabletop. A menu appeared, displayed through the table. "What sort of food do you like, Pete? Spicy? Noodles? Meat? Well, I would advise against some of this meat. I don't know how it will react with your chemistry."

Pete was in awe of his surroundings, "Just order me something. Not spicy, please."

The Doctor nodded his head as he looked through the menu on the table. "I want you to try this! It's my favorite sort of thing. Well, next to a beer from Germany. Hey, how many bars did we purchase? Let's test your memory."

"Together, there are 24. See, I'm fine! I can tell it, Doc'. I'm completely fine!" Pete told him.

The Doctor smiled and tapped something on the menu twice. Two glasses of some liquid appeared in front of them. "It's like a beer. Sortof. Try it." The Doctor told Pete as he drank it.

Pete tasted it. "Damn, that is really good!"

The Doctor was grinning like a loon. "Not bad, huh? Not bad at all! The alcohol content is probably five times more than what is available on Earth, so tread carefully my friend."

"Why so high?" Pete asked.

"The species that makes this are big blokes. It takes a lot to affect them. I love it! Makes my head spin after a half a glass! Want another one?"

Pete laughed at him. "Hell yeah! I'm celebrating! I'm thrilled you didn't punch me after I told you the truth about the Director position. Doc' I'm sorry. I just didn't know any other way."

"Nah, we're alright. There's something I've lead you on about as well, Pete. I told you a few weeks ago that I had a sense that I could tell when people were keeping things from me. Well, I guess we both realize that's not true now. Right? But, I don't want you to keep things from me. Are we clear?"

Pete held up his glass, "Crystal clear."

The Doctor clanged glasses with him and drank. "Oh, I've missed this."

He ordered another beer for both of them. He also ordered a strange dish for them to share.

"Okay, this is ….ummm….. let me think of what this is like. It's like seafood, vegetables ….ummmm….maybe fruits. You eat the bits with your fingers. Perfect with beer. If you don't like it, I'll order something else."

Pete shook his head and laughed, "No, this is fine. Oh, this is really good! Even though I have no idea what it is."

The Doctor smiled at Pete as he leaned into the table. They sat and enjoyed the view, drank their beers and ate.

A creature flew over to them and smiled. She had light blue skin and only seemed to be wearing shorts. She was beautiful with big eyes and a braid down her back. Pete's eyes got huge.

The Doctor waved his hand. "No, thank you." Then he put his hand on his head. "Wait, no. English."

He looked at the woman spoke to her in another language.

The half naked creature spoke back to the Doctor and smiled.

The Doctor shook his head and chuckled. Pete looked at the pair curiously. "What did she ask?"

The Doctor looked at Pete and laughed. "Oh wow. She fancies me. She's asking what I'm doing later. I told her that I was married."

The creature spoke to the Doctor again and looked at Pete.

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his face. "Oh, Pete. You wouldn't believe this."

The woman winked at the Doctor and said something.

The Doctor tossed his hands up and seemed to fuss playfully at her.

The creature laid a flower on the table and flew away.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Geez. She thought I am married to you, Pete. I had to explain I am married to your daughter. I think she still didn't understand because she thinks I'm married to both of you. So, now she thinks we are really a screwed up family."

Pete doubled over laughing. "Oh my God! That is hilarious!"

The Doctor shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "It's funny how things are the same all over the universe. No matter the species or where you are. It's something Rose pointed out when we were traveling. She would see a mother correcting a child's behavior and she said it made her miss her mum. Or she would see two people together and sigh."

Pete smiled at him, "I know you miss her. Thank you for bringing me out here. I'm sorry we're stuck now, away from her."

The Doctor waved his hand at him, "It's alright, Pete. We'll make it back, just with a bit of a delay. I'm happy we came. It's great to have you back!"

"At least you finally got to speak to her today. I'm sure that made it a bit better."

The Doctor nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah. Just seeing her made me feel better. I could tell it made her feel better, too. I need to tell you something, Pete. Explain something. Jackie would never understand this, but you are a …. more reasonable person. You'll be alright with it."

Pete drank his beer. "Let me drink some more and I'll be more reasonable."

The Doctor smiled and ordered them both another beer as he finished up his glass. His head was already spinning.

Pete chuckled as the beer appeared on the table. "I love this stuff. It's the best! Thank you, Doctor! Now, what do you need to tell me?"

The Doctor smiled at him. "Rose and I have a marriage bond. Let me explain. Both of us are telepathic. After we married, I tied us together. We can hear one another in our heads now. Feel what the other one is feeling. Stuff like that."

Pete rubbed his head, "It might be the drink, or just my head. I'm not sure I understand. You can hear one another in your heads? Like, your thoughts?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. We ummm… can think in a certain way. When we do that, it sends the thoughts to the other one as a voice in the other one's head. Does that make sense? I feel like I'm not explaining well."

Pete leaded into the table. "So, you can talk to Rose. In your head. Even now? Way out here?"

He nodded, "Yes. I can….feel her in my mind. We can do it anywhere in the universe. Distance doesn't matter. She's the other part of me and I'm the other part of her. It's a thing people from where I'm from do….well, when they are married….well….sometimes."

Pete smiled, "Wow! That's interesting. So, you've been chatting with her? In your head?"

"Ask me something. I'll ask her."

Pete smiled, "What is Jackie doing right now?"

The Doctor smiled and rolled his eyes back. He looked like he was thinking about something. He chuckled, "She thinks I'm mad for telling you this. She can tell I'm drinking, and she fussing at me to keep my head about me so I don't lose you."

Pete chuckled at him. "Oh, that's funny."

The Doctor smiled, "Jackie is playing a game with the children. Wow! Genie is having so much fun with that."

"Are you joined with Genie, too?" Pete asked.

"Yes, but it's different. She's a child. I have a parent bond with her. Well, no…..it's something very similar. She can't feel me, but I can tell her emotions. Sense when she's hurt."

Pete nodded his head, "Huh. That's really amazing! I don't know if I would like that or not. Is Rose joined with Genie, too?"

The Doctor shook his head as he leaned into the table and ate some more of the dish. "No. She wants to wait to do that. Just having me in her head is sometimes overwhelming, I'm sure. Granted, she won't tell me that. I've felt it. I'll be surprised if she ever wants to be joined with Genie. It's a lot to ask of her."

Pete nodded his head. "Understandable. I don't think I'd like that at all. Imagine, Jackie in your head!"

The Doctor laughed, "Oh wow! That's a scary thought."

Pete laughed as he drank his beer and looked at the scene around him. "This is great."

The Doctor raised his hand, "Sorry, Rose."

Pete watched him as he drank his beer.

The Doctor laughed, "Rose asked me to take a picture of us. We can show it to her when we return."

Pete smiled, "Too bad we can't get someone to take a picture of us in this."

The Doctor slapped the table. "That's a great idea! Yes! Hang on."

The Doctor reached over and pressed a button on the side of the bubble. He spoke to a voice that came over the speaker. He finished speaking, and dug in his pocket for his phone. "They are sending someone up."

Just then, a lime green, beautiful woman wearing a very short skirt and tassels on her breasts flew up to their table. The Doctor smiled and explained something as he handed her the phone. Pete and he posed for the picture as she took it. She returned the phone and the Doctor thanked her.

The Doctor put the phone back in his pocket. "That's one for the wall in the office. I'll get you a copy, Pete."

Pete was still in shock, "Okay, why are these women dressed like this?"

The Doctor smiled as he drank his beer. "Now, that sounds like my Rose!"

Pete looked curiously at him, "Is this like a Gentleman's Club?"

The Doctor laughed and covered his face, "Oh, the gods! Rose! Your Dad wants me to take him to a Gentleman's Club. Ask Jackie what she thinks!"

Pete laughed and threw his napkin at him. "Don't tell her that! Shit! That's not what I said!"

The Doctor was laughing hysterically. "I need another beer! That was brilliant! I didn't tell her. Oh man!"

Pete shook his head at him. "My mad son-in-law."

The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, that was great! No, Pete. That's just how they dress. It's how all of their species dress. They have wings that you can't see. It makes clothing difficult."

Pete nodded. "Makes sense."

The Doctor chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'm going to tell Rose about this. Not now. But, it's too funny not to. She will love it. Wow!"

Pete smiled at him, "I love this. Being here has been wonderful. We could never do this at home. Pete Tyler and Doctor Johnathon Smith. Everyone would be taking our pictures and selling it to the tabloids. Just walking around in the shops today, I had forgotten what that was like. No bodyguards. No fear. This is so great. Makes me feel…"

"Normal." The Doctor helped. "Yeah, me too. I was well known in the other dimension, but nothing like now. Rose thinks I'm mad for wanting to do that television interview."

"I think it's a mad idea, too. But, I trust you know what you are doing. Howie and Harriet have been on that same show, several times. He's fair. He won't ask you anything that will…..blindside you."

"Ah, even if he does, I feel that I'm ready for it. Things need to be explained. Without the explanations, people are making stuff up their own. And there are some creative explanations out there."

"You know, I don't even know. Where are you from? What is the name of the place?" Pete asked him.

The Doctor drank some more of his beer. "Gallifrey. Doesn't exist in this dimension. Well. Doesn't exist in the other one, either. It was destroyed in a war."

"Your people are called Gallifreyans?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm a Time Lord. It's different. All Time Lords are from Gallifrey, but not all Gallifreyans are Time Lords. Make sense?"

"So, it's a thing you are trained to do?"

The Doctor nodded as he drank. "Something like that. We all attend the Academy for years to be educated. Afterwards, you can choose to live in Citadel. I didn't want to do that. I left."

"You can't live anywhere else there? That's your options, Citadel or leave?"

"Well, no. I lived halfway up the mountains for years. When I was a boy, I lived in the Drylands. It's just what most Time Lords opt to live there in the Citadel."

"They all look like, you?" Pete asked.

The Doctor looked confused. "Like me? You mean, like you?"

Pete smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. Not like these creatures we've seen here?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. Everyone from there looked like this. Nothing weird. No wings. No tentacles. You would be surprised how many species do look like us. Quauhtin. Rixalarians from Jalikapo. Oh, there are tons. Years from now, the human race will spread into the galaxy. Within…..phhh…..800 years, it's hard to find a pure human any longer. Like….rabbits!"

Pete laughed and shook his head, "Rabbits. What a strange conversation!"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, a good conversation. I don't like to talk about a lot of things, but this is alright."

"Did everyone where you are from, travel like you did?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I was an odd Time Lord, I suppose. Gallifrey was at the center of the universe, well….very close to the black hole in the center. The oldest race of people in the galaxy. The very first species. We were around for the beginning of the universe. Several times in fact. We had been around for millions of years before Earth was even formed. Most Time Lords prefer to just sit in the Citadel and watch the universe. Not to interfere with anything. That was never me. Even if it got me into trouble."

"What would they do if they knew about these healthcare machines you are making?"

The Doctor waved his hand at Pete. "Oh, hell. They would ignore it most likely. But, if they did get cross about it, they would probably just give me a great speech. That's the thing about Rassilon. Loves to make a speech. Geez. But, they are not here. There's nothing to worry about, Pete."

Pete laughed at him, "Howie would call that a tongue lashing."

The Doctor pointed at him and laughed, "Yes! That is totally what it is! Wow! Can you imagine Howie here?"

Pete laughed, "Oh, that would be fun! Maybe when he's out of office, we can return."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 - Singing Rose to Sleep

_Thank you for all of the lovely messages! I'm thrilled you are enjoying it. I love writing this._  
 _I'm headed out for vacation, but will be taking my laptop to continue writing. I need to get the Doctor back to his Rose! But, I'm enjoying him being back in his element. SPACE!_

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 4 - Singing Rose to Sleep

The Doctor and Pete returned to their room. The Doctor's head was spinning from the beer he and Pete had drunk. Pete fell across the sofa. The Doctor collapsed into a chair next to him.

Pete covered his eyes with his arm. "I don't know how you fit all of that shopping in your pockets. That's just strange."

The Doctor laughed as he rubbed his face. "Yeah, I'll unload it and put it on our suitcase later."

"That is also bigger on the inside, isn't it?" Pete asked.

"Yep. Makes traveling a whole lot easier." The Doctor told him.

Pete moaned, "Ugh. Drinking with a seasoned traveler."

The Doctor heard Rose in his head. _'I wish you had recorded yourself singing that lullaby before you left. I have that tune in my head.'_

The Doctor smiled, _'Rose, do you need me to sing you a lullaby?'_

He could feel Rose laughing. _'Would you? I miss you so much and I love to hear you sing. I mean, when you try.'_

 _'Oi! I didn't hear any complaints when I sang karaoke the other night!'_

 _'You are so full of shit. You were lip syncing. I knew it.'_

He threw his hands in the air. "Damn it. Your daughter is good, Pete."

"I don't want to know." He chuckled.

 _'It's one in the morning there, Rose. Why aren't you sleeping?'_ he asked her as he rubbed his face.

 _'You know why. What time is it there?'_

The Doctor rubbed his face and sighed, _'Ummmm…. Time here is different. It would be something like, 8:32 pm. The planet spins a bit slower. It's made me sea sick a bit. I'm used to Earth. And yes, I know that's strange.'_

 _'How's Dad?'_

 _'Drunk off his ass. Laying over here on the sofa. I imagine he will go to sleep in a few minutes.'_

 _'I didn't mean that. Really, how is he?'_

 _'I think he's fine. Seems to remember everything. He even confessed that he tricked me into becoming Director. If I wasn't so happy to hear him remember what happened, I would have probably punched him. How are things there?'_

 _'Tony called and invited us to a movie premiere. I told him you were out of town and wouldn't be back for a few days. He asked if you would mind if I went with him and his date.'_

He shrugged his shoulders. _'Nah, I don't mind. Go and have a good time. Wait! Is this a tux thing? Will people be in tuxs?'_

Rose spoke in his head, _'No. People don't do that here for movie premieres. They always use the premieres to show off their new suits and dresses. Oh! All of your suits are here. Man, they are nice.'_

He smiled, _'Fantastic. And Michelle never found out my leg was healed. She thinks I'm still healing up the long way round! Brilliant. About the movie premiere, take someone with you. Jack and Jake. Get yourself something that will make everyone jealous of what I have. Make everyone jealous of what I'm missing so badly.'_

 _'I miss you. I would have already lost my mind had I not been able to talk to you like this and feel you in my mind. How far away are you right now?'_

He shook his head, _'No. I'm not going to tell you that. It won't help you at all, Rose. Let me suffer in that knowledge alone.'_

 _'Jake said to tell you that there was nothing new to report with the Time Weaver. He seems to be occupied with something else at the moment that's not important to you.'_

 _'Everything is important. I want to know what this guy is up to. Tell Jake I said to keep a guy on him at all times.'_

 _'Jake said to tell you that everyone is safe. Not to worry.'_

 _'Is Jake there?'_ the Doctor asked.

 _'Yes. Him and Jack are in the sitting room.'_

 _'At one in the morning?'_

 _'They are having a camp-out with Tony and Genie. They have put up a real tent in the middle of the sitting room. They are mad.'_

The Doctor smiled as he rubbed his face. _'I love it. Thank them for me. I thought you lot were leaving for Greece?'_

 _'Not until the morning. Mum is sleeping here at the flat. I'll go to the movie premiere in New York tomorrow night.'_

 _'Take Jake, Jack and Lewis. Maybe Sam, too.'_

 _'I will. Stop worrying about this.'_ Rose fussed at him.

 _'Genie seems a bit better.'_

 _'She's been helping me with something for you.'_

He smiled in surprise. _'A surprise for me?'_

 _'Yes. She is so excited about our private island. We had all of the pictures we took before you left printed. She went through all of the pictures tonight, showing them to mum. That day was so much fun. She wants to go back as soon as we can.'_

 _'I want to go back as soon as we can. Spend the entire day, again. Let Genie, Tony and Zeus run as far as they can. They don't get to do that enough. It's important. How many pictures did you end up taking that day?'_

 _'A lot! But, don't ask me anymore. It might ruin the surprise.'_

He nodded his head. _'Alright. I'll be surprised. How did your watch class go today at Torchwood? Everyone okay with that?'_

 _'Thomas was extremely helpful. Everyone understands that they won't be issued right away, but the primary class was very excited.'_

He rubbed his face. _'Good. I have been really worried all day about you returning to Torchwood. I just don't like you in there.'_

 _'I understand. But, Jake, Jack, Sam and Lewis stayed with me the entire time. These things need to be done. I'm being careful as I can.'_

He laid his head back on the chair he sat in. _'Sweetheart. Where are you right now? What are you doing?'_

 _'I'm lying back down in our bed. I had just walked into the sitting room to check on everyone.'_

 _'Close your eyes. I want to try something.'_ He asked her.

She lay back on the pillows and tucked herself in. _'I'm wearing your shirt.'_

 _'The red one? I love that shirt. It's so soft.'_ He smiled.

 _'Yes. Okay, eyes closed. What are you trying?'_

XxxxXxxxx

Rose smiled as wind blew her hair. She looked around and saw she was standing in a field with tall grass. The vineyard was nearby with the old stone cottage behind her. She pulled her hair behind her head and looked beside of her to see The Doctor standing there, smiling at her with his hands in his pockets.

"I love seeing the wind blow in your hair." He smiled at her.

"How are you doing this?" Rose laughed at him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just like I always did. I don't have to touch you anymore to send you projections. I don't know why I haven't thought of this before."

Rose walked over and put her hand up to his cheek, "Can I touch you?"

He cupped her face and kissed her. She could taste the beer he had been drinking earlier that night in his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer to her. It was as if he was really there. He moaned as he kissed her and ran his hands down her body. He pulled her closer to himself. She could feel the bulge in his trousers. She ran her hands down his back and held him tightly.

He stopped kissing her and rubbed his nose with hers. "Oh, wow. I miss you so much."

She ran her hands to his trousers and palmed his bulge. "I can tell. I miss you."

He smiled, "So much for self control, huh?"

Rose giggled at him. "This is so real! I can even taste beer in your mouth."

He smiled at her, "The mind is powerful thing! I can taste spearmint toothpaste that you always use before you go to sleep. And tea. Had to have that last cup before you tucked in, right?"

Rose laughed at him. "You know me so well."

He shut his eyes tightly, and stepped back from her. "Rose, I won't tell you no. But, if we do this….it's only going to make it worse because it's not real. I'm not really here."

Rose grabbed the front of his shirt in both of her hands and pulled him back close to her. "Then just kiss me you daft alien."

He smiled like a loon at her, "As you wish."

He cupped her face again and continued to snog her. They held one another as tight as they could.

The Doctor lay his head on Rose's forehead. "Sweetheart, I can feel how tired you are. Have you slept at all since I've been gone?"

Rose looked up at him, "Not much. I just can't."

He kissed her forehead. "Are you comfortable? Laying in the bed there at the flat?"

Rose smiled at him. "Yes."

He smiled at her. "I'm going to let you go back there now. I'll sing to you until I feel you go to sleep. I'm with you, Rose. You're not alone. Neither of us will ever be alone, ever again. Alright?"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. He noticed and wiped her tears. "Sweetheart, I'm coming home. I promise I'll come home as soon as I can. Please don't cry."

Rose looked down at her feet and put her hand on her face. "Just hold me. Just a bit more."

"Alright. I can do that." He told her as he held her close and kissed the top of her head. He softly sang the lullaby she had asked for. She smiled and held him. He encouraged her to lie down in the grass and put her head on his chest. He rubbed her back as he felt her drift off to sleep. He gently let the connection close.

XxxxXxxxx

The Doctor rubbed his face as he sat up in the chair. Pete had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Shakes was closing the door to the suite. He looked at the Doctor and put his hands up. "Sorry, I tried to come in quietly. I didn't know you would be sleeping."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, I was just talking to Rose. Anyway. John?"

Shakes nodded his head as the Doctor walked over to join him. "John is on his way to another colony. I brought back some more men. Some of the guard on Earth will be anxious to hear that there were many survivors of the Cyber invasion on our planet! Many escaped to nearby colonies and settlements."

"Summus! That's great news! Is there anything I can do?" the Doctor asked.

Shakes shook his head. "No. The Cybermen were mostly defeated, but at a great cost of our people. Similar to when they invaded Earth."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and dropped his head. "Oh, Summus. I'm so sorry."

Shakes shook his head. "It is no one's fault. It is the way of the Universe. Someone has to be at war all of the time, it was just the Quauhtin's turn in the circle of war. They died with honor. "

"A coward dies a thousand times before his death, but the valiant taste of death but once. It seems to me most strange that men should dear, seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." The Doctor said.

Shakes nodded his head. "Exactly. Thank you for suggesting we go and see what had happened. How are things here?"

The Doctor glanced back at Pete who was still sleeping on the couch. "He had his last treatment today. I really think it worked. Seems completely fine. Even confessed some stuff to me that I ….. probably should hit him for."

Shakes laughed, "Sounds like everything is back to normal, then! What great news! Any luck with the Vortex Manipulator?"

The Doctor rocked on his feet with his hands in his pockets. "I went and got a part that might work tonight. I wonder if it's worth the trouble. It would be a lot safer to just arrange transport and catch a ride back to Earth. Use our watches to land at Torchwood. Malcolm and Tosh were working on a landing platform to focus the signal from space when we left. We would have a safe landing. We'd have to check, but I'm sure they are finished with it by now. We've been gone long enough."

Shakes raised his finger to make a point. "I have ten more Quauhtin ready to come to Earth and serve in our guard there. Granted, it's so some of the guard can return back into space and look for their families. We have a ship now. As soon as we are done here, we can just fly back. I'm going to have to take them there anyway. You and Pete just come with us. Space Traffic Control is going to need your permission for us to enter Earth's airspace anyway."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, brilliant! Thank you, Summus! Yes! I would rather do that! What sort of ship did you get?"

Summus patted him on the back. "My own ship! I'm excited to show her to you! Come on down and let me show you! You can meet the other guys! I know you love that sort of thing."

"Oh, I'd love to! Just a bit!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor walked over to Pete and put his hand on his head and closed his eyes. "Hang on. I'm leaving a message where we are to Pete in case he wakes up before we get back."

Shakes smiled, "Sure!"

"Dim lights." The Doctor said as he put on his jacket and walked out of the door with Shakes. The lights in the room darkened.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hamlet

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 5 - The Hamlet

The Doctor and Shakes took a transport beam up to Plenitude's ship yard in orbit above the planet. Plenitude looked similar to Earth from space. There was less water than the Earth though, and of course the land masses were different.

The Doctor walked with Shakes through the hanger. It was full of different ships and species from different planets. Even though it was late at night, the hanger was still a buzz of activity with ships leaving and arriving. Mechanics of all different sorts were working on the ships and refueling.

Shakes asked, "You know, I never heard what sort of ship you used to have. What was it?"

"It was a TT Type 40, Mark 3…. Something unique to my people. No one else in the universe had them. Mine was old, decommissioned, obsolete, ancient… by the time I got it. Best ship in the universe! She was amazing!" He said with a smile remembering his TARDIS.

"What happened to it?" Shakes asked him.

"It was left in the other Dimension. I couldn't bring it with me. It wouldn't have worked here anyway. It drew its' power from the time vortex. The vortex here is different."

Shakes nodded. "What did you call her? All captains name their ship. I think that's everywhere, right?"

The Doctor smiled and looked back at him. "That's very true. I didn't name her. But someone very dear to me did, and I always just called her that. She was called, The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Gosh, I miss her worse than I ever thought I would."

Shakes nodded and smiled, "Must have had her a long time. I was excited to see that my ship survived the invasion. A lot of them didn't. My men had hidden her for me. I'm so grateful to them."

"The ship you crashed in Paris wasn't yours?" the Doctor asked.

Shakes shook his head. "No, that was a Quauthin guard ship. We hadn't intended to leave in the middle of the invasion. There was a malfunction, and we jumped to the other side of the universe. We managed to keep her in orbit on back-up power for two days before we were caught in Earth's gravitational field and crashed."

"And then you met Mickey and Jake." The Doctor added.

"Yes. They were extremely helpful. We had some equipment we didn't want to fall into the people of Earth's hands. Weapons and such. Mickey helped us destroy all of it. He said he didn't trust that Torchwood would do it."

The Doctor looked impressed. "Maybe Mickey wasn't an idiot after all!"

Shakes laughed, "Give it ten minutes. You will be calling him an idiot, again."

The Doctor laughed as they rounded a corner. "Most likely."

Five men stood around the outside of a large, silver ship. It was beautiful, slick and brightly polished. The Doctor's eyes became big as saucers when he saw it. "This is your personal ship, Summus? This is a Royal Cynosure Octantis, Type Seven! Wow!"

Shakes laughed, "Yes! Given to me by the royal family I last served. She's at your service, Doctor! Anytime you need. You, and the Tyler family, have always been so kind and generous to my people. I'll never tell your Nehyta, but you have seemed so much happier since you have been here. You seem more comfortable."

The Doctor nodded his head, "Yeah, no one knows us here and I'm not getting shot at. Wow! I appreciate that, Summus! I really do! Wow! I would love to take Rose, Genie and Tony a few places. Well, when the children are older. I think that would scare them now."

Shakes patted him on the back. "Anytime, anywhere! Just let me know. You have become one of my dearest friends. One legend to another. Or as you would say it…' Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried, Grapple them unto thy soul with hoops of steel'."

The Doctor chuckled at him. "Loving Hamlet, huh? Isn't it the best?"

Shakes smiled at him, "I renamed my ship, _the Hamlet_!"

The Doctor shook his head and laughed. "Wow. Perfect! I love it!"

"Indeed! Come, I'll introduce you to the men." Shakes walked over to where the men all stood around an open panel on the _Hamlet_. They seemed to be working on something.

Shakes pointed at each man and introduced them. "This is Lewis' brother, Lance."

The Doctor smiled and shook Lance's hand. "Lewis' brother! Fantastic! I think a lot of your brother, sir! He's brilliant! It's an honor to meet you!"

Lance laughed, "I look forward to seeing him again. I'm joining the detail to help. Summus says it is a dangerous situation."

The Doctor waved it off. "Ah, nothing more than you have probably already dealt with."

Shakes smiled and pointed out another man, "This is Poltoius' eldest son, Lagate."

The Doctor smiled and looked at the young man. "Poltoius is the primary guard for my little brother, Tony! He's only four and a wild man. Oh, wow! It's an honor to meet you as well! Poltoius is an amazing football player. Do you play football?"

"Football? What is that? My Father is playing a game?" Lagate asked.

Shakes laughed, "We have a team. It's great fun! You'll love it. Your father is great at it."

Lagate laughed, "Wow!"

They all laughed. Shakes continued the introductions, "These three are Varro, Exton and Timon. Timon is brilliant at repairing anything. Which begs the question, what are you doing to my ship?"

Timon smiled and looked embarrassed. "Summus, sir. This compressor is leaking. I wanted to check it before we depart. I'm worried it will give us a problem if I don't address it now."

The Doctor bent down and looked at what Timon was looking at. He took his sonic screwdriver and scanned it. "Wow! You're right, Timon! That has a tiny, hairline crack in it. How did you spot that?"

Timon shrugged his shoulders. "It's a sense I have. Machines just speak to me. I'll take care of it, Summus, sir. Don't worry. She'll be ready to go by morning."

The Doctor turned to Shakes. "Pete has to see the panel of doctors in the morning and have his last brain scans done to see if it worked. We will be ready by the afternoon. Would that be alright?"

Shakes smiled as he nodded his head. "Certainly! You'll be back in your Nehyta's arms by the next afternoon."

The Doctor smiled and shook Shakes' hand. He could barely contain his excitement. "Oh, I'm so grateful to you, Summus! I owe you!"

Summus smiled as he patted the Doctor's back. "What you always want to hear from another legend."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 -Throwing Knives

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 6 -Throwing Knives

Pete woke up and rose up on the sofa. He looked around the dim room and spotted the Doctor sitting at the table behind him. He was working on something and had his sonic screwdriver out.

"Turn on a light, so you can see whatever you are working on." Pete fussed at him. Then Pete stood up and grabbed his head and groaned.

The Doctor stopped his screwdriver and looked back at Pete. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Pete rubbed his face and walked over to see what the Doctor was working on. Pete sat down at the table with him. It was littered with complex drawings and tiny of metal pieces of something. The Doctor was wearing his glasses and was looking intently at a tiny piece of some machine.

"Go on to bed, Pete. It's still late. You need to rest. I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry about that." The Doctor told him.

Pete shook his head. "No, it's fine."

The Doctor looked over and him and smiled. "How's your head?"

Pete looked at the Doctor seriously, "I should have known better. How many did we even have?"

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. "I honestly couldn't tell you. Come here and let me do my little trick. It will help."

Pete leaned closer to the Doctor as he put his hands on the side of Pete's head. The Doctor closed his eyes and within a few moments, Pete's eyes flew open and he exclaimed, "Ah!"

The Doctor took his hands from Pete's head and smiled at him. "That is a brilliant trick! One I wish I thought of years ago!"

Pete rubbed his head, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor looked at the piece he had been inspecting. "Just an idea I have. I took your old watch apart. It was destroyed in the explosion. I'm making you another one tonight. Now, that you are back to yourself, you'll need one."

Pete smiled. "Thank you. For everything. I don't say it enough."

The Doctor shook his head. "You don't have to say anything."

Pete looked at him, "No, I do. I could have died there. I feel like had it not been for you, my entire family wouldn't exist. You have saved all of us, probably more times that you would ever even tell us. Not to mention how happy you have made my Rose."

The Doctor smiled, "I love you that call her that. Like my Genie. I know she's another man's child, but she's mine. She has my heart."

Pete smiled, "Yes. Same with Rose. She needed a father as much as I found I needed her. Strange thing."

The Doctor went back to his work. "Rose said that Harriet pushed through the adoption. I have to sign one thing when we get home, and Genie is officially your granddaughter."

He stopped and looked up at Pete's face. "Congratulations, Pete. It's a girl!"

Pete laughed, "We should buy some cigars from here and take them home."

"Or pipe tobacco. I like that more." the Doctor told him as he worked on the tiny part.

"You smoke a pipe?" Pete asked.

"Used to. A long time ago. Man, I haven't thought of that in years. Now I want it. Damn!" the Doctor said. "Rose probably wouldn't like that at all."

Pete laughed at him. "Of course. 900 year old man, smoking a pipe. I can see that. How long has it been?"

The Doctor looked at Pete seriously. "Hmmm…. If I told you a lot longer than 900 years, would you believe me?"

Pete threw his hands up. "I'm going to bed. Explain that to me later."

The Doctor chuckled, "At your limit, huh?"

Pete shook his head and laughed, "Close to it. Wow. My son-in-law is one amazing guy. I don't think we've ever had a conversation that I didn't walk away from in shock."

The Doctor smiled, "Okay. Normal conversation. Summus returned with his own, personal ship. We will leave tomorrow afternoon and be home by the next day. The girls will be in Greece, so we'll transport right down. Normal enough?"

Pete laughed, "As normal as I can expect from you, I imagine. Gosh! Did you tell Rose?"

The Doctor shook his head. "She's still sleeping. I don't want to disturb her. She was so upset tonight when I talked to her. I think I might keep this quiet in case something else might come up. I don't want to disappoint her again."

Pete pointed at him, "That is a normal conversation, son."

The Doctor laughed. "Son." He mocked. "Go to sleep, young man. You have brain scans in the morning."

Pete shook his head. "See, that is not a normal conversation."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Shakes came back into the room he was sharing with Pete and the Doctor. The Doctor was still sitting at the table, working on the watch for Pete.

Shakes looked down at it and asked, "New watch?"

The Doctor grimaced. "Yeah. What is wrong with this screwdriver?" His sonic screwdriver had stopped working and was making a strange noise. He groaned and sat it down.

He stood up and started to take things out of his pockets. He pulled out bags from the shopping that Pete and him had done that evening. He walked over and put everything on the sofa. He filled up the sofa quickly and started putting bags of shopping the floor. Then he walked back over to the table and pulled out a small box. He looked at it quickly and then remembered what it was. It was the Japanese throwing knives he had been sent a few days ago. He sat the box on the table and continued to pull things out of his pockets.

Shakes laughed at him in disbelief. "Wow! That's amazing! How are you doing that?"

The Doctor looked up at him as he continued to pull more things out of his pockets and put things on the table. "Physics, Summus. Doctor Rose Tyler isn't the only one with an understanding of transdimensional forces. Damn it. Where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" Summus asked as he marveled at the Doctor who was still digging in his pockets and pulling out random things. "A bag of stuff I got tonight. It has a regulator for my screwdriver in it."

He snapped as he remembered. "Oh! I'm thick! I put it in one of these bags."

He walked over to the sofa and dug around in the bags until he found the smaller bag. He took out the tiny part that he needed and walked back over to sit at the table. He unscrewed his sonic screwdriver and removed some parts inside of it.

Shakes watched him as he replaced the broken part and put his screwdriver back together. When he was done, he tested it and smiled. "Wow! I just got that tonight! Lucky."

Shakes smiled at him. "Could you make me a cargo hold, like your pockets?"

"Bigger on the inside cargo hold? Why?" the Doctor asked.

Shakes shrugged his shoulders. "You know how it is. You always need more room on a ship."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "That's very true."

Shakes rubbed his chin and watched the Doctor work.

"When we return, are you going to stay?" the Doctor asked.

Shakes nodded his head. "Of course. I have my ship again, but I trust my men to fly her if needed. My first priority is the Tyler family. I'm needed there."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, Summus. Your first priority is to your people. If you need to go and put families back together, don't think we're more important. Nothing is more important than that."

Shakes shook his head. "My men are taking care of that as we speak. That's how Lance and Legate were found. Poltoius will be amazed. He thought he had died in the attacks."

"Poltonius had a son taken away as well, right?" the Doctor asked as he continued to work on the watch.

Shakes nodded his head. "Yes. He was a young boy. Younger than this one. I was surprised when I found Legate had lived. Poltoius will be thrilled. He has no idea. I've asked the guard not to tell him."

"How does that work? John being gone and the new ones coming in?"

Shakes crossed his arms. "We will all meet together to join the unit. Then we can all telepathically communicate after that. I, as the leader, can free a mind of the unit. I asked John if he wanted me to free him, and he believes he might return. He asked to remain."

The Doctor nodded, "Interesting."

"You have been speaking to Rose? With your link?"

"Yep! She's miserable. Trying not to let me know. But, I can sense it. She's blocking her emotions, but I'm doing the same thing. This has been hard for us."

"Pete appreciates it. I know he does."

"Yeah, he would have done the same for me. I'm glad it helped him. Makes me feel like it was all worth it." He smiled at Shakes.

Shakes looked down at the box the Doctor had put on the table. "What is this? May I look?"

The Doctor nodded, "Sure! You'd probably like that. It's Japanese Throwing Knives."

"Japanese Throwing Knives?" Pete asked as he walked into the room.

The Doctor turned to him, "Are you already up?" He thought for a moment. "Wow. I lost track of time."

Pete sat down and looked at the Doctor, "Have you slept at all?"

The Doctor sat down his work and took off his glasses. He rubbed his face. "No. Got busy working on this."

Pete looked around at the mess in the sitting room. "Where did all of this come from?"

Shakes laughed, "His pockets! I bet there's even more in there."

The Doctor rested his head on his fist. "Yeah, sadly there is. I'm terrible about that. I just keep everything in there. I never toss out anything. Rose teases that I need a big box in the closet to dump stuff into. But, I'm worried I might need it."

Pete held up a remote for an RC car. "Might need this?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "That has some good parts in it!"

Pete chuckled at him as he sat it down.

Shakes was looking at the knives. "I've heard of these. Are they like the Kutrous knives?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No. Well….sortof. You have to throw them differently. Kutrous knives you throw from…well….you know how to do that, I'm sure."

The Doctor looked at the box and picked up one of the knives. "These were given to me a few days ago. Some kid that broke his leg and hip used the machine we made, Pete. It got him back into a tournament and into some school. He sent these to me as a thank you."

Pete crossed his arms in surprise. "Wow! Can you throw them?"

The Doctor looked down at the knife. "I think so. I used to be able to."

Shakes held up his finger. "Hang on. Let's see."

Shakes crossed the room and picked up the Doctor and Pete's suitcase. He pulled the zipper on the front pocket until it was in the middle of the bag.

"Okay. Toss them at the zipper. Let's see how you do." Shakes encouraged him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, too easy. Hit the zipper. Make it spin around and move."

Pete looked impressed. "From this distance? That's at least, 40 meters."

The Doctor turned and got the other knives out and held them in his hands. "Okay, Summus. Go ahead."

Shakes smiled, hit the zipper with his finger and quickly stepped out of the way.

The Doctor threw each one of the knives quickly. The first knife went through the hole and stuck in the bag, trapping the zipper from moving. The next knife pinned the zipper from the left and then the third knife pinned the zipper from the right. The Doctor tossed the other knife around in his hand and turned to look at Shakes. "It just needed three. That zipper isn't going anywhere now."

Pete's mouth was open in shock.

Shakes put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Wow! I know why you where called the other thing now."

The Doctor pointed at him, "I'd rather not talk about that."

The Doctor sat back down at the table and went back to his work. Shakes pulled the knives out of the bag and brought them back. He laid them back in the box with the fourth one that the Doctor had already put away.

The Doctor looked up at Pete. "What?"

Pete shook his head, "Damn. I'm just surprised. Where you an assassin once? Jesus!"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't talk about that. Probably shouldn't have shown you that. Granted, some of that is probably Rose now, too. She's been trained as a Torchwood agent."

Pete held out his hand, "Yeah, but they don't train them how to throw knives! I would know! She can't do that. Ask her!"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "No, she's still sleeping. I'm not going to bother her."

Pete tossed up his hands. "Damn! Wow! I know you don't like to talk about it, Doc. But, I'll ask you for this one thing."

The Doctor looked at him, "What's that, Pete?"

"Teach my Tony how to do that. And Genie. That was amazing and it could save them one day." Pete asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Good idea. Plus, Tony will think it is cool. Sure, Pete. I'll do that."

Shakes crossed his arms and nodded his head in approval. "Very impressive indeed, Doctor! That's better than Lewis can throw, and he is the best I've ever seen."

The Doctor shook his head and gritted his teeth. "It's not a big deal. Just throwing a knife. Chefs do it all the time!" He smiled.

Pete tossed his hands up. "Let's go grab breakfast! It's our last day here."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 - The Last Morning on Plenitud

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 7 - The Last Morning on Plenitude

The Doctor, Pete and Shakes used a transport beam to a small café on the other side of town. It was a small, greasy place. Pete's eyes became huge as he saw some of the other species walking around there. It was a tiny place, so everyone had to slide in and out carefully. The Doctor looked back and saw the look on Pete's face. He laughed at him and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Come on, Pete. Stay with us. We'll make sure you don't step on anyone." The Doctor teased. He wasn't watching where he was walking and ran into a huge, hairy creature that was at least four meters tall. "Oh, wow! Or get stepped on."

He quickly spoke to the hairy creature in a strange language. The creature seemed to laugh and patted the Doctor on the head.

Shakes laughed at him. "She fancied you!"

Pete laughed. "We can't take him anywhere!"

The Doctor sat down quickly in a booth. Pete sat next to him. Shakes slid in across from them. A waitress came over. She was a small, red creature with eyes as big as tea saucers. She was only a half a meter high, and rode a small oval platform.

The Doctor held up his finger, "Tea, Pete?"

Pete looked surprised. "They have that here?"

Shakes laughed, "Get him a Fuzzy. See if he likes that!"

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah! Let's all get one! Great idea."

The Doctor turned to the waitress and ordered three of the strange drink. She smiled and flew off.

Pete looked at the Doctor. "So, we have to go back to the hospital and what?"

"I'll be with you. Don't worry. I'll be there to translate again and keep an eye on everything. You will have another brain scan done. Then, a panel of doctors look at everything to determine if you are alright or not. I'll be extremely surprised if they say anything is wrong. But, if we have to come back, Summus can bring us now."

Shakes smiled, "It's not a problem. I'm happy to do it."

Pete nodded, "Thank you, Shakes. Or do you prefer, Summus? I know Doc calls you that."

Shakes shrugged his shoulders, "Either is fine."

The waitress brought back three tall drinks. They looked like green sodas, but glowed. Pete looked the Doctor and Shakes. "What the hell is this?"

The Doctor put a straw in his. "Oh, you'll love it! I wish I could take it back and let Rose try it."

They all sipped it at the same time. They all stopped and looked at one another. The Doctor and Shakes watched Pete closely.

Pete looked at them. "What?"

The Doctor smiled, "Give it a bit. Hang on."

Pete's eyes were taken over with tears. Goosebumps formed all over his body. He shivered all over. "Jesus! What in the hell?"

Both the Doctor and Shakes laughed at him. The Doctor wiped tears from his own eyes and covered his face. "Oh wow! That's way worse than I remember! Damn."

Shakes wiped the sweat off of his head with a napkin. "Damn! That's worse than those sour sweets you had us eating. Woo!"

Pete's eyes still watered. He laughed, "What the hell?"

The Doctor laughed at him as he heard Rose in his head. _'What are you eating?'_

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Opps. I woke up Sleeping Beauty drinking that."

 _'Sorry, sweetheart. We were tormenting your Dad. It was hilarious. Sorry.'_

He felt her laugh, _'It's alright. How are things there? Any luck getting home?'_

 _'Don't worry about that. We're working on something. Pete has his last meetings with the doctors here and we'll be on our way home. Not sure completely when we'll be there though. How did you sleep?'_

 _'Better than I have in the last few days. I can tell you haven't slept.'_

He tossed up his hands in surprise. _'How can you tell that?'_

He felt her laugh, _'Oh, there are a lot of things I can tell about you now. You don't even realize.'_

He rubbed his face, _'Oh, that's scary.'_

Pete smiled at him, "Tell her I said hi. That's just odd."

The Doctor smiled at Pete. "Alright."

 _'Pete says to tell you hi. He thinks we are odd.'_ The Doctor told her.

Pete spoke to Shakes. "This is the strangest drink ever. I think I'd rather have something else."

Shakes laughed and ordered Pete something similar to tea.

The Doctor drummed his hands on the table. "Sorry about that. Rose said to tell you, Pete, that's she happy you are feeling better and looks forward to seeing us all."

Pete smiled as the other drink was delivered. "Ah, more normal."

The Doctor smiled at him, "Don't ask what it's made of. You won't like it."

Shakes laughed, "Oh, that's mean. Wow!"

Pete looked up at the Doctor. "Really? What is it?"

The Doctor laughed, "Nothing. Just herbs like tea from Earth. I was just teasing you."

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Four cat doctors, the Doctor and Pete met in a small room with a round table. Just as the Doctor predicted, the panel of doctors agreed that Pete had recovered completely.

Pete's brain scans looked completely normal, according to the Doctor. The hospital of Plenitude wasn't very familiar with the human brain, so they had to rely on the Doctor's help.

The Doctor explained to Pete, "They are all thrilled everything worked out. They want to write about you in their journals. Would that be alright?"

Pete smiled, "Sure."

The Doctor explained to the panel that is alright. One of the cat doctors spoke for a while to the Doctor. The Doctor turned and explained to Pete, "They are offering me a job here. I had to explain that I couldn't take it because I'm needed back where we are from."

Pete nodded, "Quite right, you are."

The cat doctors spoke again. The Doctor turned and explained to Pete. "Okay, they said that you should be careful and let me know if you see any bright lights that are unexplained, have headaches, or your hair falls completely out."

"The hell? My hair?" Pete asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "It's rare. Don't worry."

Pete tossed up his hands. "My God. I hope you are kidding me."

The Doctor laughed at him. "Oh, this is fun. Yes, I'm kidding. You're fine."

The cat doctors seemed to laugh at the Doctor teasing Pete. "We're all done here. I've thanked them for you, Pete."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

They packed everything back into the bigger on the inside suitcase, which now had three cuts in the front of it from the knife demonstration. As Pete and the Doctor walked through the space hanger, Pete looked over at all of the ships in awe.

He sighed. "Wow. I don't know how you could have ever given this up, Doc'."

The Doctor looked back at him and looked around the hanger. "Honestly, I didn't have a lot of choice. And even if I did, Rose is worth it. Besides, I'll be back in space again soon. It's too big for me to leave alone. Rose loves it, too."

Pete smiled, "I hope I'm around, too. This has been amazing."

The Doctor smiled and pat Pete on the shoulder, "Not to worry. You have a pretty good Doctor, Pete! You'll be fine for many years. What until you see this ship! It's like a ummm…. Maserati! See, I'm speaking your language now."

"Maserati. That's what Tony drives. You sound like him." Pete laughed at the Doctor.

The Doctor lead him to the _Hamlet_. It was the biggest and brightest ship in the hanger. Pete's mouth dropped, "Holy shit! This is Shakes' ship?"

The Doctor laughed, "Summus the Quauhtin is a Legend. I guess I've never told you that, huh?"

Pete shook his head, "Nah, I would have remembered that! Brain damage and all."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 - Peducko

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 8 - Peducko

Shakes took Pete and the Doctor to a room inside the ship. It opened into a large room with a small sofa and fluffy chairs. The entire wall was a huge window where you could see the planet of Plenitude. The room was flanked with a bedroom to either side with a double bed inside of each. There was red carpet on the floors, and the walls were silver.

"If you want to lie down and sleep, you can rest here. There's a bathroom over there as well. Would this be alright for the pair of you?" Shakes asked.

Pete and the Doctor agreed that it would be.

Pete was still in awe of being on a space ship. "This is brilliant. This is yours, Summus?"

Shakes smiled, "Yes. I'm thrilled it is all in one piece. My men took excellent care of it for me."

Pete smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Wait, we were in a hanger. Why is there stars outside these windows?"

The Doctor sat down their suitcase in the corner of the room, "This is a long ship, Pete. We're in the part that was hanging outside of the hanger."

The Doctor turned and smiled at Shakes. "No wonder your men respect you, Summus. You're a good man."

Shakes waved his hand, "Nah, I just do what has to be done. We're all going to be out here in the common room if you would like to join us. I'm sure there will a game of Peducko. Do you play?"

The Doctor smiled and dropped his head, "Oh man. Peducko. I've not played that in years! Do you know that game, Pete?"

Pete looked back at them in surprise. "Never heard of it."

The Doctor explained. "It's a card game. It's like…..poker. Man, I've lost countless things in that game. I'm up for it. Come on, Pete. I'll show you how to play!"

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Shakes patted the doorway as he turned to led them into the main room. As Shakes walked down the hallway, his men greeted him in Quauhtin, then greeted Pete and the Doctor. Shakes stopped and introduced them as they met each one.

They stepped into a large meeting room. It had silver walls and a blue, metal floor. Tables and blue, cozy arm chairs were everywhere. The room was the shape of an octagon, with each side the containing a large window. As soon as Shakes walked in, the men stood up.

Shakes walked over and introduced Lewis' brother, Lance and Poltoius' son, Legate to Pete. Pete was very happy to meet everyone, but especially them.

They all sat down at a table together. Lance shuffled some cards.

"Poltoius guards my son! He's great with him!" Pete told Legate.

Legate smiled, "Yes, my Father was always a lot of fun. The one all of the children ran to when a game began."

"Poltouis was probably the one that started it, right?" the Doctor asked.

Legate nodded, "Yes, that's him! I can't wait to see him! I didn't know he survived the invasion. We all thought Summus and the Prime Guard had died in the fight."

"Prime Guard?" Pete asked.

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. The Quauhtin have several divisions of their guards. The Prime Guard is made of the best Quauhtin have to offer. They are meant for protection of Royal families. They work in units all over the universe. The Prime is the best of the best, though. I'm amazed we have them. It's a very unlikely thing to have happened."

Pete looked curious around, "But, why all over the universe? Why not just guard your own Royal family? I don't understand that."

Shakes nodded his head and smiled, "It is our way. If the Royal families of the universe have this one thing in common and feel safe, it leads to peace between each world. Stops wars before they even begin. The Tyler family is a very influential family for the planet you reside on. It only made sense for us to stay. Especially now with the Doctor's ideas of where he's taking Torchwood. Woo. It's going to be an exciting few years."

Pete looked at the Doctor. "What? What is this?"

The Doctor smiled and rubbed his face. "Ah, we'll talk about it later, Pete. I'm worried we are overwhelming you with information all in one day."

Shakes crossed his arms and laughed at the Doctor. "He doesn't know?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I'll talk to him about it later. I want to make sure he's completely fine before I even bring that up."

Shakes laughed and shook his head. "Oh, this is great."

The Doctor looked at Pete, "So, the Prime Guard. Anymore questions? I'm glad you asked about that. I don't think it's ever been completely understood just who they were."

Pete looked impressed. "Sounds like I need to pay them more."

The Doctor laughed, "I need to find a place for all of them to live. Lucky you."

Pete laughed.

Lance spoke, "So, you know my brother?"

The Doctor smiled, "Your brother has been dating a beautiful woman back on Earth. You'd be proud."

Lance looked surprised. "Lewis? Nah. He's never been lucky in love. You have to be mistaken."

Pete shook his head and laughed, "Oh yes! Lewis and the German woman you told me about, right, Doc?"

The Doctor smiled. "The same. I'm sure alcohol was involved, Lance. You know how Lewis is."

Lance laughed, "Yes, that's Lewis! That's how he got that tattoo!"

Pete looked surprised, "Tattoo? I've never noticed that?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Yeah, he has one that runs all the way up his arm and to his neck. I've never seen the entire thing, but you can see bits of it."

Lance smiled, "Yes. That's him. It's even on his neck. I couldn't believe he did that."

Pete smiled, "What is it of?"

Lance leaned on the table. "It's a creature like a...hmm..." He looked at the Doctor and said something in Quauhtin.

The Doctor smiled, "Oh! A dragon! Probably from the Quauhtin legend of the dragon killer. Nearly the same story as the Dragon and Saint George from Earth's history."

Pete shook his head as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "I will admit, I don't know that story."

The Doctor tossed his hands in the air. "An Englishman who doesn't know that story? Geez. Well, I suppose stranger things have happened. There was a village being tormented by a dragon, so they would offer it two sheep to keep it from harming anyone. Over time, they ran out of sheep. So, they held a lottery and would feed children to it."

Lance nodded his head. "Yes. This is the same, except in our legend, the child chosen was determined by their age."

The Doctor pointed at him, "Right. One day, in the English version, the princess won the lottery and had to be fed to the dragon. The king begged the people of this place to spare his daughter. He offered them all of his gold and silver. They refused. So, she was dressed in a white, wedding gown and went to the dragon. George rode by the lake and the princess tried to send him away. But, he refused."

Lance smiled, "Yes. In our version, the hero goes to rescue her. He meant to go. He was incredibility brave."

The Doctor nodded, "Indeed. George ended up slaying the dragon, of course, using his sword he called _Ascalon._ Winston Churchhill used this name for his personal ship, in this Dimension, during World War II. Saint George is the Patron Saint of England. That's why I thought it was so strange you have never heard of this legend, Pete."

Pete tossed up his hand, "It sounds familiar. Ah, you can't know everything."

Lance nodded and laughed, "That's very true. Lewis got the tattoo when he was asked to join the Prime Guard. He saw himself as a hero to protect the Royalty who needed his help. It was his childhood ambition to join the Prime Guard. He was the first of our family to join. We were so proud of him. Then, I was asked to join. He will be so happy I'm now in the Prime Guard. He always encouraged me so much."

Shakes, Lance, Legate, Pete, Timon and The Doctor played a hand of Peducko. They showed the Doctor and Pete how to play. The Doctor remembered how to play after seeing the men explain the first game to him and Pete. So, he helped Pete along with the second hand. By the third hand, Pete had won the game.

Pete laughed, "Wow! I love this. Way better than poker! Let's start betting. What shall we bet?"

The Doctor smiled, "Most players bet money."

Pete smiled, "Let's do it!"

The Doctor was happy Pete was enjoying himself. Shakes patted him on the back and told them he was about to launch the ship. "If you need anything, just ask the crew." He told them.

The Doctor's phone beeped. "Oh! I need to go get the tablet and call Rose. I'm going to try to speak to the children. Come on Pete, maybe we can get Jackie on as well."

Lance smiled and looked up at them both. "Come on back once you are done! We'll play some more. I've not won all of your money yet!"

Pete laughed, "Yes, let's go talk to the children. Then we'll come back and play."

XxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9 - A Call Home

XxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 9 - A Call Home

Rose was in Greece with the others, and had been by the pool all day. The large house they had rented was decorated as a typical, Greek home. It was made of white stone with blue doors and shutters. Olive trees grew in the garden where the small pool sat. The house was very large to accommodate all of the Quauhtin body guards, Rose, Jackie, Genie, Tony, Jack and Jake.

The children had been swimming in the pool since they got there. Zeus stood on the edge of the pool and barked at them. Jackie had lay next to the pool and read a book most of the day.

Rose was putting on her make-up to get ready to go to the movie premiere. She was dressed in her blue robe that she wore so often. She had decided to wear her hair up.

Genie and Tony ran in, still in their bathing suits.

Jackie walked into the bedroom with Rose. "Has he called, yet?"

Rose shook her head, "No. He said that the time was different there. I might be –" Rose heard him in her head.

 _'Sweetheart, are you there? Can you get the tablet?'_ he asked her.

She smiled, _'Yes. Just a bit.'_

Rose took the tablet out of her bag and sat on the bed. Genie and Tony sat next to her looking at the screen.

The Doctor said, _'Hang on a minute. I want to sit someplace it doesn't look like I'm in space. It might scare the children. I'm dealing with the master integrator here.'_

Rose laughed, _'Good thought! I hope you are on your toes. She's ready for you.'_

 _'Oh! This child of mine.'_ He groaned.

The Doctor asked Pete. "Where can I sit in here where you can't tell we are on a ship?"

Pete looked around. He moved a chair against the wall that faced the door. "There, sit there. You can't see the window or outside in the mirror."

The Doctor was looking up at Pete when the video connected on the tablet Rose was holding. He looked down and smiled, "Hey! I can see you lot! Can you hear me alright?"

Genie and Tony laughed. Rose looked at both of their faces as she held them both. Rose said, "Yes, we can hear you. How are you today?"

He smiled, "Better that I've seen you! I miss you all so much."

Genie asked, "When are you coming home, Daddy?"

"I'm on my way now, sweetheart. But, it will take a bit. Don't worry. I'll see you soon." He told her.

Pete sat down next to the Doctor to see them. The Doctor smiled, "Look, who I'm with!"

Tony asked, "Did you fix him?"

The Doctor smiled, "Ask him a question, Tony. I think he's fine now."

Tony thought for a moment, "What is my middle name?"

The Doctor looked at Pete, who smiled. "That's easy kid. That's my middle name, too. Alan!"

Tony smiled, "Who is the best player on my football team?"

The Doctor looked surprised, "I am!"

Tony shook his head. "No, you missed the last game, brother. You're no longer the best."

The Doctor tossed his hands up, "Tough coach."

Pete laughed, "I guess it's probably Poltoius."

Tony smiled. "Yes. Oh! Who is my godfather?"

Pete smiled, "Crazy Howie Shepherd. The President of the United States. You always tease him and ask him, 'What in the tarnation!' I know you have Genie doing it now, too."

The Doctor looked surprised, "He does?"

Pete nodded his head and smiled.

Tony laughed, "He's better! Thanks for fixing him, Doctor! You're a good Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "I had a lot of help, Comrade. I heard you children had a camp-out last night."

Genie laughed, "Yes! Jack and Jake put a tent in the flat. We all slept in there together. Jack snores."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, loud! We had to leave and go sleep with Rose."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh wow. That's funny. I didn't know that. Did you tell Jack he snored?"

Genie shook her head. "He hasn't asked."

The Doctor looked over at Pete. "Well, there you have it."

Rose asked Pete, "How are you feeling Dad?"

"Better than I think I ever have in my life. They fixed that high cholesterol problem I had, too. I'm ready to get back in the game." Pete told her proudly.

"Good, because we have meetings all over the place this week. Geez, and next week, too." The Doctor told him as he rubbed his face. "Man. When are you speaking again, Rose?"

Rose shook her head, "I'm at Yale and Princeton this week. Can you believe that? They are paying me to come talk about physics!"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm so proud of you. You're brilliant! Rose Tyler, Educator of the Earth!"

Genie smiled, "I have already finished my maths book, Daddy!"

Tony smiled, "So have I! Can we move into the next grade now?"

The Doctor held up his hands. "What is a grade? It's just a number! Yes. I'll get your new books when I get back. Well done. I'm so proud of both of you."

Tony smiled, "And Genie has something to tell you."

Rose smiled, "Oh, yes she does! Tell Daddy, Genie."

Genie covered her face and smiled.

The Doctor and Pete smiled at her.

The Doctor said, "My Sara Gene. What are they on about?"

Rose tickled Genie, "Are you not going to tell him?"

Genie laughed and covered her face. "You tell him!"

Tony said, "Genie can read! I showed her how!"

The Doctor and Pete looked at one another in surprise. "You did!?" They both asked.

Tony pointed at the Doctor, "You told me when you fully understand something, you should be able to teach it to someone. I understand this reading thing, so I showed Genie how to do it. Leave love notes to our Rose with caution now, brother!"

The Doctor laughed as he rubbed his face. "Noted. Wow! Genie, I'm so proud. Tony, I'm proud of you, too. That's amazing!"

Pete beamed at them both. "These are two of the smartest children I've ever seen! Well done!"

Genie asked them. "Daddy. Have you been Doctoring Grandfather the entire time you have been gone?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, sweetheart. I've been working, too. I've been drawing plans for Grandfather and working on stuff….."

Pete filled in, "Watching Eastenders."

Rose laughed hysterically. "I KNEW IT! I knew you had a thing for that show!"

The Doctor smiled as he shook his head. "No. No, Rose. I haven't. He's just joshing you." He pushed him playfully. Rose loved seeing them being silly together. It reassured her that Pete was alright.

The Doctor remembered, "Are you going to the premiere with Tony tonight?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, I'm getting ready now. Jack and Jake are here, too. They are getting ready."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fighting over the bathroom like a couple of girls. It's embarrassing, brother."

The Doctor and Pete laughed at Tony. "Let me see your dress, Rose."

Rose shook her head. "I'm not wearing it yet."

"Ugh. Well, go get it and let us see it!" The Doctor insisted.

Rose shook her head. "No. It's not the same."

The Doctor dropped his head. "Ugh. Do you see what I live with, Pete?"

Pete laughed, "Where is Jacks? Is she there?"

Rose smiled, "Yeah, she's right here."

Jackie looked over Genie's head. "I've just been listening. I wanted to make sure you were you, Pete. Sounds like everything worked."

"Oh, it did, Jacks. I'm back to normal."

Jackie shook her head. "You were never normal, Pete. The hell."

Pete looked at the Doctor. "See what I live with?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, geez."

Jackie asked, "When are you guys getting home? Is Shakes still –"

The door behind the Doctor and Pete slid open. Shakes stepped inside.

Tony and Genie both gasped. "Wow! That's a door like on Star Trek! Brother! Where are you and Daddy at?!"

Shakes put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Sorry, guys."

The Doctor tried to recover the situation. "I know, isn't it a cool door? Even makes the cool sound when it opens!"

Genie asked him. "Daddy. Where are you at?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "Umm… on my way home. With Shakes and Grandfather."

Genie looked at him. "Yeah, what city?"

Pete looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor replied, "Umm… good question! Where do you think we are?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm asking." Genie said.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. That you are. Asking where Daddy is. Hey, Daddy got you some neat stuff."

Genie smiled, "Brilliant! From where? Where have you been?"

"At the hospital. With Grandfather."

Genie looked confused, "You got me stuff from a hospital? What is it?"

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "No, there were shops outside of the hospital where we stayed. We went shopping for some things there."

"Where?" Genie asked.

"There! Where we were!" The Doctor said.

Shakes laughed at the exchange. "She's tough!"

"Oh, you have no idea. Genie and Tony. I'll see you soon. We're coming home and bringing your stuff to you."

Genie pointed at him, "That you won't tell me where it is from."

He ran his hand through his hair. "It's not important where it's from. Don't worry about that, Little One. Rose. Let us see the dress."

Rose smiled at him, "No. It will spoil it. There will be pictures tonight. I'm sure they will be in the paper."

"Ugh! Tony, Jackie, Genie. Take a picture of my Rose for me so I can see her dressed up. I hate that I'm missing this."

Tony saluted the Doctor. "Yes, sir!"

Shakes smiled, "I come in to tell you the line of sight will last a bit longer than it did yesterday. You can talk for a bit longer."

"Thank you, Shakes. Rose. Go get ready. Genie. Tony. Go tell Jack and Jake to take care of my Rose. I'll see you soon. Jackie. You and Pete spend the rest of the time and chat together. I'm going to talk to Shakes for a bit."

The Doctor handed the tablet to Pete. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you two need a few minutes. I'll be out with the guys." the Doctor told him.

Shakes and the Doctor left the room and walked back down the hallway. Shakes held up his hand to stop the Doctor. "Can I ask you something that is on my mind?"

The Doctor looked at him, "Sure. What is it?"

"Genie. Her eyes. The way she can pin you down. She's Rixalarian. Isn't she?" Shakes asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Yes. She is. Halfway. Her Dad was from Jalikapo. I only just found out."

Shakes continued to walk down the hall with the Doctor. "Interesting. Wow. She can tell when you are lying, too. Wow! That explains a lot about her! Piano, ballet…. Wow. Raising a Rixalarian. That's extreme parenting!"

"Nah, all parenting is extreme parenting. All children have their little….mad things you have to be aware of." The Doctor shrugged.

Shakes nodded his head. "It's like that thing they say back on Earth. What is it? 'The voice of parents is the voice of Gods, for to their children they are Heaven's Lieutenants'."

"Who says that? I've never heard that." The Doctor said.

Shakes shook his head. "I don't know. I read it somewhere."

The Doctor patted Shakes on the shoulder. "Summus. My dear friend. Where are you thinking you need a bigger on the inside room here? I can work on that as we travel home. You might find it interesting."

Shakes smiled. "Brilliant! Thank you, Doctor. Come this way and tell me what you think about having one over here."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 - New York

_For the DoctorMulder, who was the first to figure out our playboy, Tony. I know you will love this bit. ;)_

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 - New York

Jake stood in the sitting room with Lewis and Sam at the Greek home they had rented. Genie stood up on the sofa and helped him spike his hair. "Not as good as Daddy's. But, it will do!"

Jake smiled, "Your Daddy is so funny about his hair."

Jack came down the steps wearing a kilt. Genie and Tony laughed hysterically.

Tony looked at him, "Jack! A skirt!? What in the world!?"

"It's a kilt, Tony! Haven't you ever seen one? They are very comfortable!" Jack told him. He stood in front of Jake and fixed his tie. "Very….breezy."

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled.

Lewis knocked and came into the room. "Ready to go?"

Jack shouted up the stairs. "Rose! Come on! We're going to be late!"

Jackie came down the stairs to join them. "Wow! She looks amazing! I can't wait for you to see her. Rose! Get down here!"

Rose appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a long evening gown that had ruffles of dark blue. Inside the ruffles was cloth that was flesh colored. It looked as if one could see her skin through the openings, but it was just the color of the gown. The sleeves draped across her shoulders. She wore her hair up. Jack and Jake's mouths hit the floor.

"Wow! Damn, Rose! The Doctor is going to kick himself for missing seeing this!" Jack told her.

Rose laughed, "No, he's going to be cross because I'm wearing heals. He hates that. He always fusses at me when I do."

Jack shook his head, "Well, that dress…demands it. Wow. Right, Jake?"

Jake shook his head and whistled. "Damn. Makes me want to jump on another bus. Stunning. Wow."

Jack looked back at Jake. "Jump another bus. Oh, whatever. You like this ride."

Jake smiled, "Oh, I do."

Jackie smiled as she took a picture of the three of them with Rose's phone. "Should I text this to him?"

Rose nodded, "Go ahead. He'll receive it as soon as he gets close enough."

Genie smiled, "Wow! You look beautiful, Rose!"

Rose leaned down and kissed her on the end of the nose. Jack looked insulted. "What about me, Genie?"

Genie shook her head. "I'm not sure about the skirt, Jack. That's just strange."

Jack looked at Rose. "Well, she's honest. Can't fault that. Okay, let's pop to New York. Poltoius and Gobbo, keep them safe. Jackie. Children. Don't wait up."

They popped away.

Jackie shook her head. "I'll never get used to that."

Tony turned to Jackie. "Mummy. Was that a skirt?"

XxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

They had popped into Tony's penthouse. He was standing at the bar having a drink wearing a three piece suit and his sunglasses. Another man sat on the sofa.

As soon as Tony saw Rose he exclaimed, "Oh damn! That dress, Rose! Holy shit. Doc is going to be pissed he missed this. Tell me someone took a picture and sent it to him." Tony crossed the room and kissed Rose quickly on the cheek.

The man on the sofa stood up and held his hands out. "Language! Wow! A lady! Where are your manners, Tony?"

Rose smiled. "We sent him a picture. We'll see what he says."

Tony smiled at her. "He's going have something to say I'm sure. Wow. This is my friend, Steve."

Steve kissed Rose's hand and bowed. Tony rolled his neck around, "Yeah, he's a bit old fashioned. We're taking him to the premiere, too."

Tony introduced Steve to Jack, Jake and Lewis. Steve shook their hands and smiled. "Gentlemen! Welcome!"

Tony pointed at Jack. "Takes a man to wear a kilt! A real Scot! Makes me happy to be an American. God bless the USA."

Tony looked smug at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes at him, "Oh, shut up."

Jack shook his hand and laughed. "Thank you for your invitation, Tony."

Tony waved it off. "Ah, I figured we needed something more to do than a drinking party."

Lewis smiled, "Yes. Oh, that was brilliant."

Jack smiled, "Any drinking game with the Doctor is always like that. Too great!"

Rose looked at them. "I really don't want to know."

Tony looked back at Rose, "You're completely right, Rose. You don't."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Anything with Tony is like that, I'm sure you don't want to know about it, Miss."

Tony shook his head, "No, Capt. She's Mrs. Smith. She's married to the Doctor I was telling you about."

Steve looked at Rose. "Wow! That Rose! The one who is a Doctor, too. Nobel Prize nominee? Wow!"

Rose smiled, "I worry what he does say about me."

Steve shook his head. "Only honorable things. I insist."

A slim, ginger woman walked into the room. She was wearing a brown dress without a back. She seemed to glide into the room.

Tony turned to her and took her hand. "Wow! That dress! Amazing! Wow. Two of the most beautiful women riding with me to the premiere. Wow! How did I get so lucky?"

Rose rushed over to the woman and they kissed one another's cheeks. "How are you, Rose? Tony told me you got married."

Rose smiled, "Yes. He's out of town though. He's sent me with this lot. Met Jack, Jake and Lewis."

The woman held her hand out to the men to shake, "Pepper."

Jack looked surprised, "I'm sorry, Pepper?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, it's short for…. what is it?"

Pepper waved her hand, "No. We don't need to talk about that."

Tony turned to Steve and said, "The only person that ever tells me no."

Steve chuckled, "Maybe more people should!"

Tony looked insulted at Steve.

Pepper smiled at the pair. "Come on, let's head out. Rose, Tony tells me all sorts of things about this Doctor Smith. He's really taken with him."

Rose smiled, "Should I be worried Tony is going to try to steal him from me?"

Tony finished his drink and sat it down. "Tried that. He said no, too. Okay, let's go! Limo is downstairs!"

XxxXxxxxXxxx


	11. Chapter 11 - The Premiere

XxxXxxxxXxxx

Chapter 11 - The Premiere

They all piled into the limo. Tony poured them all champagne. "A toast! To the good Doctor! Lewis, get a picture of this. We'll text it over him."

Lewis took the picture of all of them and handed the phone back to Tony.

Steve thanked Lewis. "Manners, Tony. Geez."

Tony was busy texting the picture to The Doctor.

Pepper was sitting next Rose chatting away. "Where is this Doctor Smith from? I've never heard of him."

Rose shook her head and smiled. "That's not important. He's brilliant though. I can't wait for you to meet him."

Pepper asked, "What is his name?"

Rose smiled, "Johnathon. Johathon Smith. He prefers to be called The Doctor. Although, Howard Shephard's son calls him Doctor John."

Tony's phone buzzed. He looked down and at it and smiled. "Doc' wants to know who let Jack out in that kilt?"

All of them laughed. Jack rolled his eyes. "Geez."

Rose quickly asked the Doctor, _'You got that text? Are you close?'_

She heard the Doctor's voice in her head. _'Well, closer than we were, but still not home for a while, sweetheart. I modified the transmitter on Shakes' ship so we can use our phones now. You look beautiful. I sent you a text. Who has your phone?'_

Rose looked at Jake, "Jake, could you hand me my phone, please?"

Jake reached in his pocket and handed Rose her phone. She looked down at it and read the message from the Doctor and smiled.

"What did he say?" Pepper asked.

Rose shook her head, "He said I looked beautiful. He needs to find more events to take me to where I have to dress up like this."

Tony smiled, "I'll give him some ideas on that! What are friends for?"

Pepper smiled, "I'm going to try to make it to one of these football games he's been playing in. Jake, how's your shoulder?"

Jake smiled, "Better. I hurt it again a few nights ago. So, I'm back on the injured list."

Pepper laughed. "Tony would never play soccer. Would you?"

Tony made a face and shook his head. "I don't play well with others. Rose knows that."

Steve laughed, "Yeah, that's about right."

Rose looked at Steve. "How about you, Steve? You play?"

Steve shook his head. "Never tried it. Soccer isn't really an American sport."

Tony turned to his friend. "Oh, it is now. Over the last fifty years, it's gotten really popular."

Steve looked surprised, "More than baseball?"

Tony laughed at his friend. "Wow! Such a boy scout, Steve." He turned to others. "I gave him a phone last month. He butt dialed me for weeks."

Steve threw his hands up. "That's just strange. A phone you carry around? Why would you need that?"

Tony looked at him. "To take pictures of beautiful women and send to their husband because they can't be there with them. Gentleman stuff like that!"

Steve shook his head. "Geez. I don't make it a habit to go out with another man's wife. Maybe we should talk about that."

Tony shook his head. "I invited him, too! He's out of town. Where is he, Rose?"

Rose smiled at the pair arguing, "He's out with Pete. He took him to a hospital to help with the concussion."

Tony looked impressed. "Good man! Putting everything on hold to help Pete. Jake, how's the Dorian Ides problem going?"

Jake looked at Jack surprised. Jack pointed at Tony, "You are the one that told the Doctor about that! Wow! How did you know?"

Tony drank his champagne. "I know things, gentleman. Someone shooting someone with an artificial arm? I make that my business. Especially, when it hurts people I like. Like Pete. Did you find him? What's going on with that?"

Jake nodded, "Yes. Can't really talk about it, though."

Tony looked back at Steve. "Ugh. British intelligence is here in the car with us. No matter, I'll chat with the Good Doctor and get the 411. When will he be back, Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "He wasn't sure."

Pepper noticed the tone of her voice. "I'm sorry. How long has he been gone?"

Rose smiled, "Just a few days. I'm just used to him being around all of the time. Genie is having a hard time with him being gone."

Tony looked surprised, "Genie? Who's that?"

Jack laughed, "Their daughter. You didn't know that?"

Tony looked at Rose. "What the hell? You have a daughter?"

Steve looked at Tony and made a face of disapproval. Tony looked back at him and said, "Shut up, Capt. A daughter? Who's is it?"

Pepper smacked Tony's shoulder, "Rude! Really!"

Rose laughed at them all. "My friend was killed in a car accident about a month ago. She left her in my care. The Doctor and I have adopted her. She is 4 ½. Beautiful. Thinks the world of the Doctor. They are adorable together. She has called him 'Daddy' since the second day we had her. I'm still ' Rose' though."

Tony sat back. "Wow! I had no idea! I knew about Tony. Man, he's a force, that boy. Genie. Wow. What does she look like? Do you have a picture?"

Rose smiled and nodded her head. She clicked a few things on her phone and showed Pepper, Tony and Steve a picture of Genie.

Steve looked at the phone, "Ugh. It went off. Why do these phones hate me so much?"

Tony shook his head and turned the phone back on for him.

Steve smiled, "Oh, she's beautiful. Her eyes….."

Tony looked at him and took the phone back. He zoomed in on her eyes. "What color are her eyes? Pepper, look at that."

Rose smiled, "They are odd. Like a light brown. The Doctor assures me it's normal. Just rare."

Pepper beamed. "She's adorable. I've never seen a more beautiful child. Wow!"

Rose smiled.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Pete walked over to where the Doctor was working. It was a small hallway with an indention in the wall. He had the sleeves of his oxford rolled up and was standing on a box. He was wearing his glasses and looking closely at the wall. Pete stood and watched him rub his beard.

Shakes turned to look at Pete. "Too much Peducko?"

Pete smiled, "Nah. I like that game! I've lost more than I've won though."

Shakes chuckled, "Lance is the best at that game. I've lost countless things to him."

Pete put his hands in his pockets and looked at the Doctor working. "I'm glad I stopped when I did. I'm only $300 down."

The Doctor laughed, "I should have stopped before I did. I'm out $500!"

Shakes crossed his arms and laughed. "I tried to warn you!"

The Doctor glanced at Shakes. "Nah, it was good fun. Totally worth it. I've not played that game in a very long time."

Pete smiled, "How long? Honestly?"

The Doctor sighed, "1,200. 1,400 years?"

Pete ran his hand through his hair. "Madness. Shouldn't have asked."

Shakes laughed at him. "Problem, Doctor? Need something?"

The Doctor jumped down from the box he was standing on. "Nah. Just an odd bit there. It's no problem. I need a battery for a bit. I need to give this one spot a charge."

Shakes nodded his head. "I'm sure we can find something you can use over in the hanger."

Pete followed the two men down the hall and into the hanger. He saw five different ships in there, tied down to the floor. "Wow. This is amazing, Summus. Those are yours, too?"

Shakes looked at the ships and smiled. "Yes. All but that one on the end. The small ship there. That's Legate's."

The Doctor looked at it and smiled, "Oh, that's cool! Sort of like a Hot Rod, Pete. That thing will really make you sick. I flew one of those once around an orbit of a planet heavy in metal. Man, that thing would really go! It's a wonder I didn't kill myself."

Pete chuckled. "Will we take another ship down to the Earth when we get there?"

Shakes shook his head. "Nah. It's too exposed. We'll have to transport down. It's a lot safer."

The Doctor picked up a box with what appeared to be jumper cables coming out of the sides. "Perfect!"

Pete shook his head. "Doc'. Have you heard from Rose?"

The Doctor stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He showed Pete and Shakes the picture of Rose, Jack and Jake that Jackie had sent him.

Pete took the phone, "Wow! What a dress! That is stunning! Is Jack wearing a kilt?"

The Doctor laughed, "Jack Harkness is from the Boeshane Peninsula. They wear those there."

Shakes looked confused, "Boeshane Peninsula?"

The Doctor looked back at Shakes. "It's an Earth colony, in the future. Jack's from the 51st century."

Shakes nodded his head. "Oh! That explains a lot."

Pete handed the Doctor back his phone. "Wait a minute. How is your phone working out here?"

The Doctor smiled, "Don't worry about it Pete. As long as you are close to Shakes' ship, your phone will work. I did a….. thing. Call Jackie and chat with her if you want."

Pete shook his head in disbelief. "One day, we will have a normal conversation, Doctor."

They walked back to the area in the hallway where The Doctor had been working. He stood on the box and attached the battery to the wall. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and got back to work. "This is a normal conversation."

Pete shook his head. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor looked back at Pete. "Folding a dimension into this wall."

Shakes looked back at Pete and nodded his head.

Pete shook his head. "I think I'm going to call it a night and go to sleep. Doc', if you talk to Rose again, well….nevermind. I'm going to go call Jacks before I turn in. Get some sleep tonight."

The Doctor laughed, "Ha! That is a normal conversation! Night, Pete."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The movie premiere was exactly what Rose had expected. Tony and Pepper got out of the limo first, posed for pictures, then Steve got out and posed with them. Steve then helped Rose out of the car and Jack, Jake and Lewis all followed. All of them posed for pictures on the red carpet with the director and stars of the movie. Everyone seemed star struck over meeting Rose Tyler. Jack had to admit, he was surprised at the way everyone treated her.

Jack held her hand as they walked down the red carpet. "I have to admit, I had no idea people here knew you this well. Is this from this physics thing?"

Rose smiled, "Everyone knows the family. The Doctor says because they don't have a royal family here, we're the next thing. That's the reason everyone is so interested in me."

Tony ran over and grabbed Rose's hand. "More pictures, Rose. Pepper. Come over here."

They stood in front of the movie doors entrance and posed for more pictures from the press. Tony smiled as he teased Rose. "Now, I can tell everyone I went on a date with a Nobel Prize Nominee!"

Rose shook her head and laughed, "No you can't. This is not a date you mad man."

Pepper playfully smacked him as he laughed.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12 - Warnings and Distress Calls

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 12 - Warnings and Distress Calls

Rose, Jack, Jake and Lewis popped back inside the sitting room in the house in Greece. Jack stretched his back. "Man, that was a long movie. I love Bond films. Why did they premiere it in New York, though?"

Rose shook her head as he lay her purse down on the sofa. "I have no idea. Ugh. Tea?"

Jack shook his head. "No, thanks."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, but then I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted."

Rose looked at Lewis. "Lewis? How about Sam?"

Lewis shook his head. "We're both fine, thanks. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

After Lewis left, Jack shook his head. "Quauhtin are just….weird. Huh. I'll probably get used to it." He patted Jake on the shoulder. "I'm heading up. See you in a bit."

Jake nodded his head, "Alright."

Rose looked surprised at Jake. As soon as Jack was gone she whispered, "You two are together!"

Jake smiled and rubbed his face. "He's nice. We have a good time together."

Rose danced around the room. "Oh, I knew it! The Doctor has been asking me for days! Oh, I can't wait to tell him!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Please, not your weird psychic connection thing. That is just strange. Makes my skin crawl."

Rose smiled as she poured him some tea, "Okay. I'll wait. I want to see his face anyway."

Jake blew the tea she gave him. "Cheers. He probably wouldn't approve."

Rose shook her head, "No. He's not like that. He just wants you happy."

Jake smiled and looked down at his feet. "Yeah. He's alright. A kilt, though? That was …"

Rose smiled, "Go on and say it. I know you want to."

"Hot. Wasn't it? Wow. I'm dating a man that wears a kilt? That's ace!" Jake exclaimed.

Rose laughed. "Could you imagine the Doctor in a kilt?"

Jake laughed, "No. I couldn't. Gosh, what time is it?"

Rose looked at her watch. "Goodness. 5:14 am. Wow. That time difference is misleading. It feels like its midnight."

"We were just where it was. Geez. Watch-lag. That's what Jack calls it. I have no idea what it means."

Rose laughed, "Oh, I know what he's saying. That's pretty funny." She leaned over and took off her heals.

Jake sipped his tea and asked, "Have you heard from him?"

Rose shook her head, "Not since we were on the way to the premiere. He told me he wasn't going to bother me since we were at the movie. He might think we're still there. He's alright though. Busy doing something, I'm sure."

"When do you think he'll be back?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. He is on his way home now. But, he had me have Michelle move everything for the next five days."

"Gosh! Five days? Could it take that long to get back? How far out did they go?"

Rose shook her head, "He wouldn't tell me."

Jake nodded and smiled. "Pete is a lucky bastard, I'm telling you. Traveling in space with the Doctor like this. Wow. That would be amazing."

Rose smiled, "It was always fun. I miss it so much. I know he does, too."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, well. We should get to bed. Night, Rose."

Rose nodded her head, "Night, Jake."

Jake walked out of the small kitchen. Rose drank the last of her tea and put the glass in the sink. She picked up her heels and walked upstairs to her room.

She turned on the lamp as she shut the door. She tossed her heals on the floor as she sighed and leaned against the door.

She reached out in her mind, _'Are you there?'_

She could feel him smile, _'There you are. How was the premiere? What did you see?'_

She sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed her feet. _'A James Bond movie.'_

 _'Did you have a good time?'_

 _'It was lovely. Missed you, though.'_ Rose told him as she unzipped her dress and undressed.

 _'What are you doing?'_ he asked her.

She smiled, _'Oh, you are really missing this. I'm getting undressed. Putting on something cozy and going to bed. It's after five in the morning here.'_

 _'Oh, you mean woman. Putting that image in my head.'_ He told her.

 _'You haven't memorized it yet?'_ Rose teased him as she put on her pajamas.

 _'Not quite. Almost. I need to work towards that when I get back. I'm old, Rose. They say that your memory goes first.'_

Rose giggled, _'Hopefully, this will be the longest we will have to be apart. You can do a detailed study more often. Maybe that will help your memory, Old Man.'_

 _'Oh, I like how you think, Rose Tyler.'_ He told her.

 _'Well, it looks like I won't be sleeping alone. Genie is in my bed, asleep.'_ Rose told the Doctor.

She felt him laugh, _'That doesn't surprise me. She was sad earlier tonight. She was awake about an hour ago. I almost called Jackie, but then I felt her go back to sleep.'_

Rose lay down and wrapped her arms around Genie. Genie snuggled into Rose's arms and continued to sleep. Rose tucked the duvet around them both and kissed Genie on the head. _'She's so adorable. I wish you could see her all curled up in the bed. She has her Goofy doll.'_

 _'I miss her. I bet she's grown while I've been gone.'_ He told her.

Rose smiled as she watched Genie sleep. _'I'm sure she has. Tell me about this ship you are on?'_ Rose asked him.

 _'Nah, let me save that for when I get home. It's really nice, though. Wow! Traveling home like royalty, Rose. Pete loves it!'_

 _'What are you doing right now?'_ Rose asked him.

 _'I am lying across the sofa in our room. Pete told me to go to sleep. I stayed up all night last night working on something. Lost track of time.'_

 _'Don't you have a bed?'_

 _'I don't think I'll make it that far. I think I'll just sleep here for a few minutes.'_

Rose could feel his exhaustion. She giggled at him. _'Finally gotten still after all of these days of not sleeping. I can feel you are starting to drift off to sleep.'_

He chuckled, _'Just like my little brother. I'll be home soon, Rose. Good night.'_

 _'Good night, my love.'_ Rose told him.

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor found himself in the familiar barn with a dirt floor. He rubbed his face and looked around.

Bad Wolf was leaning in the doorway. "Well, hello there, Time Lord. How's married life?"

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm enjoying it. How about you, dear? Is Rose happy?"

Bad Wolf walked slowly over to him and put her hands around his neck. He didn't take his hands out of his pockets.

"Finally seeing that we are one in the same?" Bad Wolf asked him.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I see. It's what she sees. She still isn't comfortable with it."

The Bad Wolf let go of him and turned around dramatically. "Oh, give it time. She will."

He rubbed his beard. "What do you need? You always come to warn me when there is trouble. What's on the horizon?"

She giggled. "Maybe, I just like our little chats."

He laughed, "Right. I'm sure that's it."

She smiled at him. "You should believe me. And don't worry. Rose is very happy. Well, most of the time. She hates this entire situation you are in at the moment."

"Phhh….I hate it, too. But, we'll be home soon. I'll be so glad to see her. My arms hurt from not being able to hold her. I know she's miserable and won't tell me."

She smiled. "She loves you so much."

He nodded. "And I love her….but you know that."

She giggled, "It has never been a question in my mind, Time Lord."

He put his hands back in his pockets and rocked on his feet. "What's on your mind?"

"Your watch." She told him.

"My watch? What about it?" he asked her.

"Don't take it off. At anytime. Keep it on." Bad Wolf instructed him.

"Keep it on? I usually do-"

"That's all I'll say. Rose would be heartbroken. It's your lifeline that no one realizes you have, yet. But, you need to think of an alternative."

He put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Okay. Good advice. I'll keep it on."

"All of the time." She told him.

He nodded, "Even in the shower." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's waterproof. Might as well."

She smiled. "Do you have a question for me?"

He snapped as he remembered. "Why is Rose quoting Shakespeare? She was doing that before we were joined. What's going on with that?"

The Bad Wolf rolled her eyes. "Boy, you are thick. I'm not even answering that."

He tossed his hands up. "What? Are you serious?"

She shook her head as she disappeared.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxx

The Doctor woke up to Shakes patting his leg. "Doctor."

The Doctor rubbed his face. He was still laying on the sofa in his and Pete's room. He had only been asleep for 32 minutes and 17 seconds. "Summus. What's wrong?"

Summus looked over to the doorway of Pete's room. He motioned for the Doctor to join him. The Doctor got up off the sofa, and followed Summus into the hallway. As soon as the door closed, the Doctor asked, "Trouble?"

Shakes nodded his head. "Yes. Here and there."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "First, there. What's happening?"

Shakes patted him on the shoulder. "Everyone is fine. They don't even know anything has happened. We're not completely sure, but Jake is handling it right now with Lewis. As I find out, I'll let you know."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, here?"

Shakes pat him on the back. "I need you in the control room. Come see this and tell me what you think it is."

Shakes lead the Doctor to the control room. All of the men jumped to their feet as they walked into the room. Shakes told them, "As you were."

They all went back to what they were doing. Shakes took the Doctor over to a control panel that was playing a message on it. The Doctor leaned into the counter and listened. "How long have you been receiving this?"

Shakes shook his head, "About ten minutes. I had no idea what it was, so I decided to come get you. I know you speak all of these languages. What is it?"

"Sounds like a distress call. But, it's strange." The Doctor told him.

Shakes put his hands on his hips. "It will take us away from our journey home. Delay our arrival by… Exton. How long?"

"Thirty-two minutes to get there, Summus!" Exton told them.

"Would that be alright, Doctor?" Shakes asked him.

The Doctor nodded, "Of course. Let's go see what the problem is."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx


	13. Chapter 13 - Choo Tchou

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 13 - Choo Tchou

 _The Hamlet_ arrived at the distressed ship where the signal originated from. The Doctor crossed his arms as he saw it. "That's a Botein Ship. Where are we?"

He walked over to look at a map to see where they were. He shook his head. "That's very strange. They shouldn't be out this far. That's just odd."

Shakes snapped at Lance. "Is the signal still being broadcast?"

Lance nodded, "Yes. But, it has sped up."

The Doctor looked confused. "Sped up?"

Lance nodded as he looked at it. "Yes. That's what it looks like. It's getting faster each time it recycles."

Shakes crossed his arms. "Strange. Can you make out what it says, Doc?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's garbled. It's several different languages. But people who would never speak to one another. This isn't right, Summus. Does your ship have a way to defend itself?"

Shakes nodded and turned to Varro. "Varro. Stay alert."

The Doctor looked at Shakes. "Can we talk to them?"

Shakes nodded, "Yes. Exton, send them our greetings."

The large screen that displayed the ship suddenly changed and showed the image of an alien woman. She was a red, scaly woman wearing armor. The Doctor crossed his arms and groaned. "Oh, great. Choo Tchou."

The woman looked surprised. She spoke to the Doctor in a strange language.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and tossed out his hands as he spoke back to her.

She smiled at him and laughed.

He crossed his arms and shook his head. He told her something, matter of factly.

Shakes moved to stand next to the Doctor.

The Doctor said something else to her and seemed to grow angry. He pointed his finger and yelled at her.

Shakes put his hand on his shoulder. "What is going on?"

The Doctor put a finger up to silence Shakes. "Just a minute. I'll handle this."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and shook his head. He seemed to be disagreeing with what she was telling him. She was becoming more and more frustrated as they spoke. The Doctor finally rubbed his face with both of his hands.

The Doctor looked back at Shakes. He said quietly, putting his hand over his mouth. "No matter what happens, do not move the ship. Do not fire. Do not do anything. Give me two minutes, then be prepared to fire and run. Two minutes."

Shakes nodded his head as the Doctor put his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet. He spoke to the woman again. He seemed to be agreeing to something. Shakes noticed he typed something in on his watch.

The Doctor then rubbed his face with both of his hands. He turned and patted Shakes on the shoulder. "Two minutes. Starting…now."

The Doctor dissolved off of the ship. Lance jumped up in surprise. Shakes yelled to Exton, "Kill transmission."

Exton yelled back, "Channel closed, Summus!"

Shakes looked at his watch. "Don't do anything for 1 minute…..54 seconds."

Lance shook his head. "What the hell is this guy up to?"

Shakes shook his head, "I have no idea. I hope he knows what he is doing. I don't want to have to explain this to Rose."

Just then, the other ship jumped into hyper speed and disappeared.

"Should we follow-"

Shakes held out his hand, "No. Prepare to jump to hyper speed in the direction we were coming from. We will jump in 1 minute, 3 seconds. Varro! Prepare to fire in 60 seconds."

Shakes looked at his watch as the seconds seemed to take an eternity to count down. "30 seconds, gentlemen."

Shakes took a deep breath. He looked down at his watch and started a countdown. "Get ready. Firing and jumping into hyper speed in 5. 4. 3. 2…..

The Doctor popped back into the control room as Shakes yelled, "One!"

Exton fired at the ship as it reappeared in front of them, disabling it. Then they zoomed away.

Shakes helped the Doctor up off the floor. He coughed as Shakes realized his nose was bleeding and he had a deep cut across the side of his head. He had clearly been in a fight.

"What happened?" Shakes demanded.

The Doctor spoke to the crew. "Stay on this course for 5 minutes and 11 seconds, then stop. There will be a planet there. Position the ship below the planet's southern pole. The magnetic field will hide the ship from their radars."

The Doctor raised his hand to his head and felt the cut. "Damn. He got me."

Shakes was handed a piece of cloth by Legate. Shakes looked at it and put it on the Doctor's head for him. The Doctor held it to his head and thanked Legate.

"I'm fine. Really. Looks worse than it is." He told them.

Shakes had him sit down in a chair while they traveled. The Doctor told them, "Choo Tchou is a pirate. She sent that distress call hoping to lure someone over so she could distract the crew and come back and shoot at the ship. Then take the ship. I've been through this before with her, just not in this dimension. I'm surprised she did the exact same thing. She even had me sword fighting, again. I need to practice. Got a bit closer than I'm comfortable with."

Shakes smiled, "Well, you haven't been sleeping. Maybe your reaction time is affected because of that."

The Doctor nodded, "Maybe, you are right. You should see the guys she had me dueling, though."

Legate looked surprised, "Guys? How many?"

The Doctor pulled the cloth away from his head and looked at it. "Ouch. Well, at first there were eight, but when I left…there were only two."

Shakes smiled in approval. "Nicely done."

The Doctor shook his head. "There was no way around it. It was the only way I could keep her from firing on the ship when we first arrived."

Shakes had him put the cloth back on his forehead to cover his wound. "Is this the only injury?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I'll deal with it in a bit. Let's finish this first."

Exton brought the ship out of hyper speed and took the ship to the bottom of the planet as the Doctor instructed.

Shakes looked around the control room. "Turn off everything, except life support."

The Doctor shook his head. "You can turn it off. Just keep it on in Pete's room. I'll be alright."

Shakes nodded. "Everywhere, but Pete's suite. Do it quickly."

Exton pressed buttons on the panel he worked at and the lights of the ship went out and the hum of the engines stopped. The sudden quiet was deafening.

Shakes and the Doctor stood next to one another as they watched Choo Tchou's ship appear in front of them. She sat there for a few minutes.

Deciding they had left the system, her ship disappeared.

Legate smiled and shook his head. "Yes."

The Doctor patted Shakes on the shoulder. "Thanks for waking me up for that. That could have ended so much worse. Continue back on our original course."

Shakes smiled, "Rub our tracks to keep her from following."

Exton smiled, "Yes, sir!"

Legate, Shakes and the Doctor walked out of the control room. Legate looked at the Doctor. "I can stitch that up for you, Doctor."

The Doctor still held the cloth to his head. "Thank you, Legate."

Xxxxx

The Doctor walked back into his room on the _Hamlet_. He fell across the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

He stared at the ceiling above his bed. The window from behind his bed wrapped above him into the ceiling. He lay and watched the stars streak by. They were traveling at half the speed of light. He reached out and found that Rose was asleep. He smiled as he rubbed his head and closed his eyes.

Xxxxx

The Doctor found himself on his and Rose's personal island. It was sunset. Rose sat on the beach, watching the sun go down. He smiled and walked up behind her and sat down. She jumped as he put his arms around her.

"Is this really you?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

He held her closely and kissed her cheek. "It's really me. Well, in your dream. I've not done this is too long. Dreaming of our island, huh?"

Rose giggled, "I just love it here."

He smiled as he kissed her neck, "This is so peaceful. Just being here with you. Plus, we don't have to deal with being covered with sand when we leave." He chuckled.

She smiled as she ran both of her hands up his arms. "What stars are those you can see now?"

"Phhhh... geez. Did you study astronomy for years as well?" he asked her.

She turned to him and rolled her eyes back. "Believe it or not, I never studied astronomy."

He looked surprised at her. "Really? You didn't? That's very strange."

"We don't travel in space like your lot did. Didn't need it I suppose." Rose reasoned.

"Genie and Tony will study astronomy. Believe me." he told her.

She laughed, "I'm sure they will. So, what are the names of those two stars?"

He lay his chin on her shoulder as he pointed into the sky. "My love. That is west. Those two stars are not stars. They are planets. You are looking at Venus and Mercury. The ancient Greeks called those Hesperus. They thought they were stars, too."

"Really?" Rose asked him.

He held her close as he kissed her neck and cheek. His muffled voice said, "Yep. Planets, my dear."

Rose turned around to face him. "If you are in my dream, then you're not sleeping. What's going on there?"

He leaned in and rubbed his nose to hers. "We're safe. Don't worry about us."

She smiled as he kissed her. He put his hand on the back of her head as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Promise me when we're back together, that you will mess my hair up proper. Please." he asked her as he rubbed his nose against hers.

Rose giggled, "I'll do more than that. How far away are you?"

He leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. "We...ummm...we did run into some trouble. Well, a bit of trouble. Nothing too terrible. Everything is fine."

Rose looked seriously at him. "Trouble? I'm surprised you are even telling me about it. What happened?"

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I honestly hadn't planned on telling you about it, but..."

"You got hurt. That's what happened." Rose told him.

He looked surprised. "Now, how can you tell that?"

Rose smiled and rubbed his chest. "Oh, I know you. How bad is it?"

He ran his finger down the side of his forehead. "I got cut. Legate wanted to put stitches in it, and I wouldn't let him."

"Why not?" Rose asked him.

"Well, I made a little device that Tony had asked me for. Tony from New York. It heals cuts and such. This one is too deep. It healed it a lot. Enough that I don't need stitches, but it's still there. I didn't want you to be surprised when you see it. It's honestly just a scratch at this point. I'm going to try to use the device again to see if I can fix it, completely. So, no strange healing me when you are asleep. I need my injury to test my machine."

Rose laughed at him. "What an odd request."

He smiled as he rubbed his beard. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Let it hurt, Rose. Odd, indeed."

He rubbed her thigh. "I miss you so. It shouldn't be long now. As long as I can avoid anymore swordfights with pirates, we should be home by lunch tomorrow."

Rose covered her mouth and threw her arms around him. He laughed in surprise and held her. "Sweetheart, I told you we were coming home. I'm sorry it took longer than we expected."

He could feel how excited she was. She giggled at him. He was smiling at her. "Just a few more hours, my dear. Then I can cure my consent ache in my arms from not being able to hold you. My pain in my heart from not being able to love you."

Rose bit her bottom lip as she leaned in and kissed him. She ran her hands through his hair, sending it in every direction. She lay down in the sand as they continued to kiss. He looked her in the eyes. "It's not long now, sweetheart."

"I've always thought it was long." Rose teased him.

He blushed and smiled at her.

Rose held him as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Please. Let's do this, now. I know it's not real, but I just can't wait any more. I need you."

He smiled down at her. "I'll never tell you no. Are you sure?"

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. "More than anything. Please."

He smiled at her. "Oh, sweetheart. You don't have to beg."

He crashed his lips into hers. Their tongues danced as he ran his hand down her body and then up her shirt. He cupped her breast and teased her nipple as she ran her hands through his hair.

He grunted, "Oh, wow. The woman of my dreams."

She smiled at him as she unfastened his jeans and pulled down his jeans and pants. She stroked his erection as he moaned.

"Oh, I miss this. Damn." his muffled voice said as he kissed her neck.

Rose pulled down her shorts and put him inside of her. He stroked as she moaned, "Oh, yes. I can't wait until tomorrow."

He continued to rub her breast and kiss her, "Oh, this will be even better tomorrow."

Rose smiled, "It's not terrible now."

He chuckled at her. "No, it's not. It's really nice."

He stroked for a few more minutes and finished. He lay on top of Rose, still inside of her and caressed her cheek as he looked down into her eyes.

Rose looked up at him. "Tomorrow."

He pulled back on his jeans and fastened them back. Rose pulled her shorts back on. He sat next to her and held her around her waist as they watched the ocean.

"I have an idea." he told her as he smiled. "I really think you will love it."

Rose smiled, "As long as it involves you. A bed. Ummm..."

He smiled as he ran his hand through his hair. "You wearing only a big smile...oh yes ma'am. We're on the same page, here. Not to worry."

She kissed him again. "Get some rest my darling. You will need it."

He looked back into her eyes and smiled, "Promise?"

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxx


	14. Chapter 14 - Finally Together

_Here's a nice, long chapter for you. I won't update because I'll be traveling. Enjoy!_

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxx

Chapter 14 - Finally Together

Tony and Genie ran and jumped on the bed with Rose. Zeus barked beside of the bed.

"Rose! Mum has breakfast! She says you need to come downstairs!" Tony announced.

Genie smiled, "Yes! It's pancakes. Not banana pancakes like Daddy makes, but pancakes, Rose!"

Rose pulled the pillow over her head and rolled over.

Jack laughed as he stood in the doorway, "Maybe you should have started with this, guys!"

Rose leaned up and looked at Jack. "What are you on about?"

Jack handed her a cup of tea with a smile. "Just how you like it. According to your mummy."

Rose smiled and took the tea. "Thank you, Jack."

Tony turned to Jack and put his hands on his hips. "Hey, that did work!"

"The way to an English woman's heart is to meet her with a cup of tea in the morning. Well, a British man's heart, too for that matter." Jack said.

Genie rolled her eyes. "When is Daddy coming home, Rose? Have you spoken with him?"

Rose sipped her tea and looked at Genie. "Soon. Very soon."

Genie pointed at her in surprise. "You know when he's getting home!"

Jack smiled at her, "How does she do that?"

Rose looked at Jack and smiled, "The Doctor calls her his Master Integrator."

Genie waved them off. "Don't change the subject. You know. Tell me!"

Rose bit her lip. "He didn't say what time."

"What time! That means that it will be today!" Genie exclaimed.

Jack put his hands on his hips, "Now, how can you tell that, Genie?"

"If she had said he didn't say... that would have been a day. But what time means it's close. Where did he even go that he had to be gone for so long? Couldn't he just use his watch?" Genie asked them.

Jack shook his head, "His watch can only take him so far. He needed to go further."

Tony rubbed his head. "Further than Earth?"

Jack looked surprised, "Now, how do you figure that?"

Tony sat back on the bed. "Genie and I have been talking about it. He can pop us to this island. That's near Hawaii, halfway across the Earth. If he can do that far, he can pop anywhere in the world. It's a circle."

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, Rose. These two are too smart. I'm not saying anything else!"

Genie pointed at him, "But, we're not done talking about this!"

Jack smiled as he picked Genie up off the bed and sat her in the floor. "I'm done talking about this! You're going to get Rose and Uncle Jack into trouble with your Daddy. Nope! I'm not talking about this, Genie. Go eat breakfast."

Genie put her hands on her hips and looked angry. She pointed at Jack. "Something is dodgy about this entire thing. I'll figure it out. Come on, Tony!"

Tony jumped off of the bed and ran off after her. Zeus followed them, barking.

Jack sat on the side of Rose's bed and fell back, dramatically. "Those two are tough! Reminds me of two judges that sentenced me to death."

Rose sipped her tea and giggled at Jack. "You laying across my bed would really make 'you know who' cross."

Jack smiled, "Oh, please! When is he supposed to be back today?"

Rose smiled at Jack. "No, not him! Jake! When were you going to tell me that you two are together? How long has -"

Jack quickly smiled and clapped, "Wow! Not telling you how long-"

Rose held out her hand, "Not what I was asking! Oh my God!"

Jack laughed as he rubbed his face and continued to lay across the bed. "I can't tell you. I don't know. It just...sortof...well...don't know. It's an odd thing. He's not like someone I could usually go for."

Rose looked surprised, "You are particular?"

Jack looked insulted. "Yes! My God, what a question."

Rose teased him from behind her tea. "Says the man who has such a problem keeping his pants on that he has to wear both suspenders and a belt!"

Jack rolled over to look at Rose. He pointed forcefully at her. "That wasn't even you, Rose! That was the Doctor! That sounded just like him! That's weird! How long me, nothing, how long you two?"

Rose sipped her tea and smiled at Jack. "How long us two, what?"

He smiled, "Don't even play with me, Rose. You two were never like this. And married on top of it all? He's only been here... he told me a month!"

Rose nodded her head. "Well, yeah. A month and a half now, I think."

Jack propped his head up on his fist as he tossed his other hand in the air. "A month and a half? When did he make his move? Was it here?"

Rose blushed, "Oh, I know he wouldn't want me to tell you that!"

Jack rolled over on his back and looked at the ceiling. "I bet I can guess. It was here."

Rose smiled and looked surprised, "Good guess. How can you tell?"

Jack rubbed his chest. "He would have never told you how he felt before. What is the deal with this? He said you two have a marriage bond? You have an extended life span? All because of the Bad Wolf?"

Rose rubbed her hands against her mug. "I don't understand it all. That's what he says."

Jack rolled back to face her. "He did explain this marriage bond thing to you, right?"

Rose looked insulted, "Of course he did! What do you think?"

"If you die, Rose. He dies. You two are the same. Did he explain that?" Jack asked her seriously.

Rose nodded, "Yes. Or we go mad. He explained it."

Jack rubbed his face. "He told me once that if he dies, the stars will go out. Why? Do you know?"

Rose looked surprised, "Okay, he has never told me that. Is that even true?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Rose sipped her tea, deep in thought. "I've never heard that."

Jack pointed at her, "Find out and tell me why. I'm curious."

Rose laughed, "Ha! Like he would tell me that."

Jack rolled his neck at her, "Yeah, I forgot who we were talking about. So, how long before he made his move, Rose?"

Rose picked up her pillow and threw it at Jack.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Rose had gotten dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Genie and Tony sat at the table with Lewis, Sam and Poltoius. Jack was helping Jackie make pancakes.

Rose looked around the kitchen. "Where is Jake?"

Jack looked up at her, "Sleeping. He ended up having to go to Torchwood last night. Some...trouble. He didn't go into it."

Jackie smiled, "I've got you some more tea just here."

Rose nodded her head. She walked over to see that Jack was putting pancakes and bacon on a plate. He handed it to Rose. "For you, my dear." he said.

Jackie handed her the tea.

"Thank you." Rose smiled at them. She went over to the table and sat down next to Genie.

Jack made another plate and walked out of the room.

Tony asked him. "What! Jack! Where are you going?"

"I have to go wake up Jake! I'll be back in a minute." Jack told him as he left the room.

Jackie shook her head. "I suppose that answers that question."

Rose giggled, "Oh, I've had that question confirmed by both of them now. Yes, it is true."

Jackie drank her tea and smiled. "Oh, I knew it!"

Rose laughed under her breath as she continued to eat her pancakes.

"How was the premiere last night, Rose?" Jackie asked.

"It was fun. Thanks for letting us sleep late." Rose told her.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders and went back to her coffee. "I figured you lot needed a lay in. I know I did, and I wasn't even out all night."

"Out all night! Now, it's been a bit since that happened isn't it Jacks?" Pete said as he walked into the kitchen.

Tony jumped out of his chair and ran to meet his father. "Daddy!"

Genie was right behind him, "Grandfather!"

Pete sat down the suitcase and picked them both up in his arms and kissed them. "Hey, there!"

Jackie sat back and smiled. "So, you guys are home then?"

Pete sat the children down and walked over and kissed Jackie on the forehead. He looked at the kitchen table. "Yes, ma'am. Just got in. Oh, good! You are all here."

Rose met Pete and they kissed one another on the cheek. "Yes, we're all here. Are you by yourself?"

Genie looked out the door that Pete had walked through, "Where is my Daddy at?"

Pete pointed at her. "Genie. He'll be here in an hour. He's helping Shakes with something extremely important. He told me to tell you that he will come and take you and Rose back to your flat in London tonight. He says to pack your stuff up."

Tony pointed at himself. "What about me?"

"You are staying with me and your mum, young man. At least tonight. I've missed you and want to see you." Pete told him.

Tony smiled at Pete. "I'll go help Genie pack." They both ran out of the room with Zeus barking after them.

Then Pete turned to Rose and the Quauhtin sitting at the table. He dug around in his pocket and handed Lewis a small metal device as big as a cigarette lighter. "Here, Lewis. The Doctor asked me to give this to you. He said for you, Poltoius and Rose... as soon as possible. He said you would know how to use that."

Lewis looked at the device and looked surprised, "Wow! It's true then! He returned in it?"

Pete smiled, "It's a beauty!"

Jackie wasn't following. "What?"

Lewis wiped his mouth and took his empty plate to the sink with Poltoius. Lewis asked Rose, "Are you ready?"

Rose wiped her mouth and looked confused. "Sure. I suppose. What are we doing?"

Lewis smiled at her. "Come over here. Stand right here."

Rose stood between Poltoius and Lewis.

Poltoius looked over at Rose and took her hand. "This will feel... strange if you have never done it before. It is safe, though."

Rose's eyes got huge and she got excited.

They disappeared out of the kitchen.

Jackie tossed her hands up. "When you think life doesn't get any stranger."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose's eyes focused as she found herself in a small room. She was still holding Poltoius' hand. The Doctor was standing behind a control panel directly in front of her. He looked up and a smile overtook his face as he saw her.

Rose let go of Poltoius' hand and she ran to meet him. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. He sat her down on her feet and looked at her. "I've held my breath for this moment for days. And now that it's finally here, you've taken my breath away."

Neither of them could stop smiling. He kissed her quickly. He grabbed both of her hands and smiled. "You will love this! Trust me."

Rose nodded. He let go of one of her hands as he brought her other hand up to his mouth and kissed it. She hugged him again as he held her with one hand. He smiled and shook Poltoius and Lewis' hands.

"Welcome aboard, gentlemen." the Doctor told them as he continued to hold Rose.

"Welcome home, Doctor." Lewis smiled at him.

Poltoius put his hands on his hips. "Where did Summus find her?"

The Doctor smiled. "It's a good story. Summus will fill you in. Follow me. Summus wanted to see you both as soon as possible."

The Doctor lead them all down the hallway. Rose hugged his arm as they walked. "I've imagined you on a ship for days. Seeing you on one is so odd."

The Doctor chuckled as he looked back at her. "Reminds you of old times, huh?"

Rose shook her head. "Nah, the TARDIS' hallways were a lot different. This looks, more... silver."

The Doctor laughed, "It's a lot newer than my TARDIS was. My TARDIS was older than me!"

Rose laughed as he lead them into the main control room. Summus was standing there. He turned and smiled at The Doctor and Rose. "Rose! Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Shakes." Rose smiled.

Lewis looked around. "She's completely intact, Summus. Where ever did you find her?"

Shakes smiled, "Oh, that's not all we found. Men! Lewis. Your brother, Lance, has joined the Prime Guard."

Lance walked over and embraced his brother, Lewis. Both of the men were so excited to see one another.

Lance pointed at him as they looked at one another, "This Doctor tells me about a woman you are dating. Really?"

Lewis laughed, "Yes! She's amazing! I can't wait for you to meet her."

Rose looked at the Doctor. "This is great!"

Shakes looked at Poltoius. "We also found Legate."

Poltoius shook his head. "You mean you found his body."

Shakes shook his head, "No. Legate!"

A muscular, young man walked around the corner. "Father, what is this game you are playing?"

Poltoius threw his hands up and ran to embrace his son. "Legate!"

Everyone was crying with happiness. The Doctor looked over at Rose who was wiping tears from her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her head. He took her hand and lead her back into the hallway.

They continued to walk down the hallway. Rose shook her head and laughed. "I can't believe I got to see that. Lewis' brother? Poltoius' son?"

The Doctor looked at her and laughed. "They are great! We played cards on the way home. Don't ask me how much I lost. Summus says they are going to have one hell of a party to welcome the new guard tonight. So, I planned we would go back to London. Plus, we will be out of Pete and Jackie's hair."

The Doctor turned down one corridor, then another hallway and then down another hallway.

He looked over to her as they continued to walk. Rose giggled at him. "All of this looks the same. How do you know where you are going?"

He smiled at her, "Just let that be a mystery, Rose Tyler."

He finally got to a corner and stood in front of a door. He pressed the button beside the door and it slid open. Rose covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh wow. It's like on Star Trek!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "This is a Royal Cynosure Octantis, Type Seven. They have doors like that."

He held his hand out to invite her into the room. She walked in and the Doctor joined her. The door slid back shut.

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her as she looked around. "This is the room were Pete and I stayed on the way back. There is a bedroom over there, and one over on the other side. Summus has offered us use of this ship whenever we need it. This is now, our suite. Genie can sleep over there, and we can sleep over in the other room."

Rose waved her hand at him. "Wait a minute. We can't have Genie on a space ship!"

The Doctor shook his head in surprise. "Why not?"

Rose threw her arms up, "You know-"

Rose stopped talking and looked out the window of the room. She saw the surface of the moon.

She looked back at the Doctor. "Hang on. Are we on the moon?"

The Doctor looked at her as if she just dribbled on her shirt. "Well, I don't want Torchwood knowing I'm back yet. My phone will blow up with this huge ship this close to Earth! Space Traffic Control can't see it on this side. Welcome to the dark side of the moon, Rose. I've had that damn Pink Floyd song stuck in my head since we landed here."

"Won't they see it when the moon spins around towards the Earth?" Rose asked him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Phhh...they really don't teach astronomy on Earth do they? There's a reason they call this the dark side of the moon, Rose! The moon doesn't rotate like the Earth does. Well...no, that's not true. It just does very slowly. So, Earth only sees one side of the moon. It takes nearly 28 days for it to go completely around."

Rose smiled and shook her head in disbelief. She sat down on the sofa. "Okay, I don't know where to even start."

He put his hands on his hips and looked at her. "I know where we should start. What's different?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor looked at her, up and down. He shook his head and sat down next to her on the sofa. He took her hand and kissed it. "Something is different. You look different. What did you do?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I have no idea what you are on about."

He rubbed his beard. "Fine, have your secrets, woman. I'll figure it out."

She held her hands out. "I didn't do anything! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Your hair? Different make-up? It's something, Rose Tyler." he insisted.

Rose rubbed his chest and shook her head. "I don't know what you are on about. What sort of shirt is this?"

The looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It was similar to the oxfords that he wore all of the time, but it didn't have a collar. Instead of buttons, it had small latches. It was light blue and he had the sleeves rolled up on it.

"It's a shirt. Don't change the subject." he demanded.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, "You should talk. Genie in space? How much oxygen have you had, dear?"

He looked shocked. "How in the hell do you know that?"

She laughed at him, "Oh, it was just a guess. The look on your face!"

He shook his head and laughed at her. He leaned back on the sofa and rubbed his face. "I only raised it in here for Pete. It helps with his recovery."

Rose laughed, "Right. Sure it does. How high is it?"

He looked at her, "Nah, I turned it down. It was up to... phhhhhh... 30% -"

"30%!?" Rose asked him. "That's what? Three times more than you need?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Something like that. I forget. I was on the other side of the ship for a while last night. There wasn't any oxygen. It was really bad when I first came back and lay down."

Rose laughed at him. "You are so funny." She moved and sat in his lap, facing him. He smiled at her as he wrapped his hands around her bum.

"Did you lock that door? Can I properly welcome you home now?" Rose asked him.

He smiled like a loon. "Door Lock!" he shouted. The door clicked. "Oh, I love being back in space."

Rose unfastened his shirt and ran her hand down his bare chest. "I have about 7 million things to talk to you about."

The Doctor rubbed his face and nodded. "Me too. But I only have 43 minutes before I have to be back."

Rose looked surprised at him. "Back where?"

"Pete was supposed to tell Genie to give me another hour. Did he?"

Rose smiled, "Yes, he did. She's packing now."

Rose unbuttoned his jeans as she leaned down to kiss him. He ran his hands up into her shirt and felt her bare skin on her back.

He moaned under her kisses.

 _'Oh, Rose. I missed you so much.'_ he told her.

Rose stood up in front of him and took off her shirt and bra. She tossed them in the floor. He sat on the sofa, rubbing his beard and watched her. "Old Man. Come show me this bedroom."

He stood up and said something in a strange language to her.

Rose laughed at him, "Talking crazy again, love."

He looked surprised at her and shook his head. "What did I say?"

Rose took his hand and lead him over to the small bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed as she took off her shoes, jeans and knickers. She sat back down on his lap and kissed him again. She ran her hands through his hair, suddenly stopping and leaning back to look at his face.

"What? What did I do?" he asked her.

She ran her hand across his head. "I was looking for this cut you told me about."

He rubbed his head. "Yeah, it was here. I got that device to work, finally. It was...ummm... nevermind. I'll tell you later."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back into their kiss. He rolled over and lay her in the pillows. He took off his shirt and tossed it. Rose already had unbuttoned his jeans and he returned to kissing her chest and neck as he kicked off his shoes and took off his jeans and pants.

Rose moaned under his touch. He moved his hand to her furry patch between her legs. She had groomed it and cut the hair short. He moaned as he felt it. _'I love it when you do that.'_

She giggled, "It's all ready for you."

He leaned up and smiled at her. "Let me try it out then, love."

He moved down and licked her sensitive opening. He then raised up and smiled. "Hang on a bit! I know what we need!"

Rose looked curiously at him. He jumped out of the bed and chuckled, "Don't move. Less than 10 seconds..."

He stepped just outside of the bedroom door to a part of the wall that was intended. He held the button down and spoke something in a strange language. He was standing with his back to her, so she couldn't see what happened, but he suddenly returned to her carrying something.

"What is that?" Rose asked him as he sat it next to them on the bed. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her. She could taste something tart in his mouth.

He smiled at her. "It's like a fruit. Strawberries are unique to Earth, but this is similar." He fed her a piece of one. She bit it in half and he ate the other side of it.

"That tastes like a pineapple, but like a strawberry. How strange." Rose told him.

He kissed her lips and smiled, "Is it alright? Do you like it?"

She smiled at him. "Yes."

He smiled as he fed her another one. He took the other side of it and rubbed it all around her opening between her legs. She giggled at him as he said, "This is going to make you really tangy."

He rose up and chuckled as he ate the fruit he had just rubbed on her. Rose rolled her eyes, "You have it bad."

He spread her legs and began to lick all around her opening, running his tongue inside of her. She covered her face with her hands and moaned loudly. He took her clit in his teeth and nibbled it gently, then licked it. Rose panted out of control.

 _'Is this alright?'_ he asked her in her head.

She couldn't speak. She was so lost in her pleasure. He could sense that she was enjoying it and continued. Rose continued to pant and moan.

He raised up and smiled at her as he fed her another one of the fruits. He ate the other side of it and coughed a bit. He took his stiff member and slipped it inside of her. He rubbed her nose to hers, completely lost in her presence.

"Rose, I've missed you so much. Please, don't ever let me leave you again. I don't think I can survive it." he whispered to her.

Rose smiled at him. "I feel the same way. I was so miserable."

He kissed her quickly and rubbed his nose to hers, "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm not leaving again. I don't think my heart can take it." He kissed her neck and chest.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Rose asked him.

He raised up and smiled at her. "Yes. Completely. Everything is fine. I didn't mean to worry you."

He continued to stroke inside of her. Rose held him tightly as both of them moaned.

 _'Mess my hair up for me Rose. Please. It's been days.'_

Rose smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. He moaned at her touch.

He continued to stroke inside of her, _'That dress was beautiful. I loved it, was it new?'_

Rose smiled at him, "I got it that morning."

He raised up and whispered, "Stunning. Perfect for you."

Rose giggled, "Thank you."

He continued to kiss her neck as he stroked. "I'm not even going to complain about the heels. You know how I feel about that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I knew you would be like that."

He smiled at her, "The husband goes out of town and the wife puts on heels. I saw it coming."

He kissed her lips quickly as he put his hand on her cheek and looked at her lips.

Rose smiled at him, "That dress demanded those heels."

He smiled at her, "I suppose it did. I trust you, Rose."

He begin to stroke slowly again and kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his back and moaned.

 _'I know you have to be high on the oxygen if you are this okay with that.'_ Rose teased him.

He laughed above her kisses. He rolled over so she could sit on top of him.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked him.

He smiled up at her. "Nothing. I couldn't see you."

Rose smiled down at him as she lifted her body and brought it down giving them the friction they both had craved for days.

He held her hips and bit his lip. "Oh man, how I've missed this."

Rose smiled down at him as she lay back down to kiss him. Rose looked at him seriously. "How much were you shielding me?"

"More than I care to admit. Seriously. Don't let me be apart from you that long. Are you alright?"

Rose shook her head, "I'm better now that you are back. I don't want to even think about when you were not here. "

He smiled at her. "Okay. I'm good with that. Let's not think about it. We're together again, Rose."

She leaned back down and kissed him, running her hands down his body.

 _'You smell so good. What is that?'_ Rose asked him in his head.

 _'Lavender. Quauhtin ships have lavender water in the showers.'_ He told her.

He smiled up at her, "I helped Summus with something on his ship. I can't believe this ship belongs to Summus. Wow! We can go on a proper honeymoon now, Rose!"

Rose laughed at him. "I don't think I've seen you this happy, ever!"

A voice came over a speaker. "Doctor. Sir. Sorry to bother you."

The Doctor groaned, "Ugh. Damn it." He raised up and pressed a button on the wall. "The Doctor here. What's up?" He kissed Rose quietly.

The voice spoke over the speaker again. "Doctor. Summus wanted to know if you were still onboard. He has been contacted by Jake and we finally have an explanation as to the trouble last-"

The Doctor quickly pressed the button on the wall. "Ahhhh! Tell Summus I'll get a full briefing from Jake when I return within the hour."

"Yes, sir!" the voice said.

Rose still sat on his waist, he was still inside of her. She ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her breasts and ran his hands up her back. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am. You don't need to know."

She pressed him into her deeply. He groaned, "Oh, this is brilliant torture! What else do you want to know from me?"

Rose pushed him back into the pillows and whispered, "I heard something about you. Something I've never heard before."

He smiled at her, curiously. "Sweetheart, you will hear a lot of strange things about me. Don't believe any of it."

Rose rode him slowly, forcing him to moan again. She leaned down and whispered. "I heard something surprising."

He quickly sat up and cupped her face with his hands, "Don't believe it, Rose. You know what? We need music. Where is my phone at?"

Rose leaned over and got his jeans. She handed them to him. "I'm not even going to try to find it in those huge pockets."

He laughed as he took it and clicked a few things. "Jake has sent me 12 messages already?"

Rose laughed at him, "Welcome home!"

He turned on some music and lay the phone down in the bed next to them. He wrapped his arms around Rose and rolled on top of her.

"Sorry about that, love. Tell me, what did you hear? I'll tell you if it's true." He leaned down and rubbed his nose to hers, kissing her.

"Jack said-" Rose started.

"Oh, the gods! I'm worried now!" he smiled.

Rose smiled at him, "Jack said that if you died, the stars would go out. Is that true?"

The Doctor sighed and dropped his head. "Ugh. That damn man."

Rose put her hand on his cheek and turned his head. He looked down at her. "Is that true?"

He smiled at her. "I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. Don't worry about that, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Deflecting the question. I know you, Old Man."

He laughed at her. "Old Man doesn't want to talk about this right now. But, yes. It's true."

Rose looked surprised at him, "But, why?"

He ran his hand down her chest, playing with her nipples. "It's complicated. Well, and now there are two of me. It might not be true any longer. Don't worry about it, Rose. It's not important."

He looked around for his phone and pressed something. A different song started playing. Rose laughed, "I've missed your crazy music. Who is this, now?"

He smiled as he ran his hand down her cheek and looked in her eyes. "Shawn Lee's Ping Pong Orchestra. Seriously, not kidding. This song is called….ummmm… 'Kiss the Sky.' I love this music."

Rose laughed at him. "Ping Pong Orchestra? Where do you find this stuff?"

He smiled like a loon at her. "You like my crazy music! Don't lie woman."

Rose laughed.

"Who all went to the premiere?" he asked as he ran his hands up and down her body.

Rose smiled at him, "Me, Tony, Jack, Jake, Sam was in the shadows, Lewis and Tony's friend, Steve. And Tony's girlfriend, Pepper."

The Doctor pulled his head back in surprise. "Pepper? That's her name?"

Rose smiled, "It's short for something. I don't know what."

The Doctor looked confused. "Pepper. I've never heard of that name before. Wow. Strange."

Rose ran her hand down across his beard. "She is beautiful. She is ginger."

He smiled, "She's not you. I love you. You are the one I have ached for these past few days."

He ran his hand down her side to her hip.

She giggled at him as she took his length in her hand and stroked him in her hand. He moaned. "Oh, I missed this."

He rubbed her furry patch between her legs, massaging the outside lips then dipping his fingers inside of her. He kissed her neck as he whispered. "There is so much sweet candy there."

The song changed to Mastermind by Delron 3030.

 _'You listen to the craziest music.'_ Rose teased him.

He laughed, "Ha!" As he rolled her over in the bed.

Rose smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. She sat up and put him inside of her and drove him deeply inside. He quickly sat up, and cupped her breasts. He licked her lips and kissed her. He whispered, "Lip gloss. I can still taste it, Rose."

She smiled as he continued to kiss her and lick her lips.

 _'I've never had anyone do this to me. It's so….erotic. I love it.'_

 _'What? Kissing you like this?'_ he asked her.

 _'Yes. Oh, I love it.'_

He leaned back and smiled at her. "I love that you have had rotten lovers. It makes my job so much easier."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "You are a mad man."

He laughed at her as he lay back and watched her slide up and down on his member. "Oh wow. We should do the thing!"

Rose pointed at him, "No!"

"These walls are soundproof, Rose. You can shout if you want to." He reasoned. "I can do us both. Two minutes. That's all I can probably stand. What do you say?"

Rose smiled at him. "Two minutes."

He rubbed his face as the song changed to 'Love Can Damage Your Health' by Telepopmusik.

"Let's hope this song isn't a foreshadowing!" he teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You and your crazy music. I'm ready. When you're ready."

He smiled and whispered a strange word. Rose felt herself become extremely sensitive in her entire body. Her hair felt as though it was standing on end. She rubbed her breasts and moaned as she rode him. He panted and put his hands on his face. He spoke in a strange language. Rose was lost in her own pleasure. She drove him deep into her and it made her lip quiver. She panted as she rocked back and forth on him.

He grabbed her thighs and called her name. He forced himself to rolled over and put a pillow under her bum. He turned himself to be perpendicular to her and thrust. The difference in the angle made both of them moan loudly.

"Another minute!" Rose moaned.

"Yep!" Was all he could manage as he continued to thrust at the odd angle. Rose covered her face and moaned. "Oh. Keep going. Oh wow. Great angle."

He whispered something as he collapsed and fell out of the bed.

Rose sat up quickly. "Oh my God! Are you alright?"

He lay in the floor laughing. "Too close to the side. Wow! This oxygen thing is a bit worse than I remember. Maybe that beer we were drinking earlier was from Plenitude. Geez."

Rose dropped her head and laughed at him. "You idiot. You are such a klutz!"

He rubbed his face. "Yeah. I really am." He lay on the floor and rubbed his chest. "Oh, that was amazing, Rose. Wow."

Rose wiped tears from her eyes. "Yeah, here, too. I've never….."

He looked at her. "Yeah, it's a strange angle. Not many people think to turn like that."

She rolled over on her stomach and laid her head on her hands as she looked at him lying in the floor. "I suppose you have done this so much you have to do something to keep it interesting."

He looked at her seriously, "So, not telling you that. Don't even try, woman."

She laughed at him. "Still, not going to tell me a number?"

"Nope!" He popped. "Believe me, Rose. It's not something you would want to know. You know, your Dad thought I took him to a Gentleman's Club while we were on Plenitude! That was hilarious! It was a restaurant where these….ummm… species that have clear wings. It makes clothing difficult. I didn't really notice until he said something about it, but the women there wore very little. They were very friendly. And he asked me just what the hell I was playing at."

Rose laughed at him. "Oh, that's great! I love you and Dad was able to spend some time together. Dad on a foreign planet must have been fun. For both of you."

He smiled as he lay in the floor and rubbed his chest. "Yeah, Summus and I gave him a hard time. Made him drink Fuzzys. Did you ever have those when we traveled?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so."

He smiled. "Oh, I'm not going to tell you about them then. I'm going to take you to Plenitude when we have to go back in a few months."

"A few months? What?" Rose asked him.

He stood up and rubbed his face. "Oh, the gods. 21% oxygen is kicking my ass." He climbed into the bed with Rose and pulled the duvet over them both.

She sat up and looked at him, "A few months?"

He nodded. "Yes. Pete has to return, but I'm also going to take some of my little machines I'm making and sell to the hospital there. I made that burn machine. I call it 'The Wanderer', after you."

He laughed at her.

She smiled, "You are mad. You did not call it that."

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't. That's a terrible name. I called it 'Burning Love'."

Rose shook her head. "That's worse."

He laughed, "Nah, I didn't call it that either. I honestly haven't named it. Can't figure out how to work your name into it. But, I'll work it out."

"Michelle said that Thomas loves his new job."

"Watch Traffic Control! I'm sure he's in bliss. Spying on people is his favorite thing!" the Doctor smiled.

"That was brilliant. That and Space Traffic Control. Why haven't we done that before?" Rose asked him.

He kissed her hand and looked at her. "On Gallifrey, we had a Space Traffic Control in the Panopticon complex. A Time Lord named Rodan was in charge. He said it was like being a glorified security guard. He had to keep the planetary defenses up at all times. Rasillon had made those, years ago."

"Rasillon. You've mentioned him before. Who is that?" Rose asked him.

"He was like the President. The one in charge of everything. Not like Harriet and Howie, though. He could make rules about how many hearts you would have when you regenerated, how your nanogenes worked in your body, things like that. When I say he was in charge of everything….I mean everything. Even here, his rules still apply."

The Doctor ran his hand on the bed and turned off the music that played quietly. "We should go back. I promised Genie. She's already very anxious for my return." He rubbed Rose's back as he spoke to her.

"Are we going to talk about Genie in space?" Rose asked him.

He looked at her. "Of course we will."

Rose pressed her head into his forehead. "Well..."

He rubbed his beard. "I don't know how I'll do it, but I've got to tell her. She's far too clever for me to keep some of this stuff from her. I want to wait as long as I can, but I worry she will feel that I've lied to her."

Rose rubbed his beard and smiled, "I understand. Are we talking about you telling her about you, or her?"

He shook his head. "I haven't decided. I can't keep it from her forever. Especially, if I want to take you two out into space. I'm sure that will come up."

Rose kissed him on the end of his nose. "I don't think it's a good idea. She's not even five, yet."

He rubbed his head and groaned, "Yes, very true. But she's just too clever. I need to tell her before she figures it out on her own. Or someone else tells her. Summus already worked it out." He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Rose smiled at him. "How is your sea sickness?"

He rubbed his face and looked curiously at her. "Sea sickness?"

Rose explained, "You said that Plentitude spun slower than Earth."

"Oh! Yeah, I did. The moon almost feels like it is completely still. It spins so slowly. It's helping. When I get back to Earth, I'm going to feel like I'm getting on a merry go round for a bit." He told her.

Rose giggled at him, "I find that so strange."

He laughed and kissed her on the top of the head. "No one has asked me stuff like this, Rose. I'm so glad I told you about that."

Rose curled up on his chest. "I've missed this. I wish we could lay here all day."

"You are exhausted. I can't believe you have put up with me this long. Let's do this. I'll send you back to our flat in London with some of the Quauhtin. You go to bed and sleep. I'll go get Genie and figure out what Jake's problem is, then come home. Alright?"

"Are you taking Genie to Torchwood?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, it's just a simple thing. Probably will never leave my office. If I know her, she's not going to let me pop in, say hi and leave. She's going to need Daddy to hold her for hours."

Rose rolled over on his chest and smiled. "At some point...I need to talk to you about something. But, not now."

He sighed and lay his head back. "Why do you do this to me? Just tell me now!"

Rose smiled and shook her head. "No, it needs to wait. Trust me."

He smiled and kissed her quickly. "I do trust you, Rose. If it needs to wait, that's alright. Tell me when you are ready."

Rose yawned, "I'm so glad you are back. Gosh, I'm really tired. I really just realized it."

He rubbed her back. "We can lay here for just a few more minutes, then we need to get up. Time is against the Time Lord's wife at the moment."

Rose giggled as he laughed. "Thank you for bringing me up here. This ship is amazing. It was great to have some time with just you."

He continued to rub her back, "Sure, sweetheart. I knew it would be something you would enjoy seeing."

Rose rubbed her face, "And Lewis and Polotius. Wow! I can't imagine how happy they are! Polotius thought his son was dead. Did Lewis know that his brother was alive?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Rose lay back on his chest as he continued to rub her back. "Wow. Having a brother you think has died return to you. That would be amazing. I'm so happy for those guys."

Rose could feel the Doctor's pain. She rose up and looked at him. "I felt that. You have a brother?"

He looked at her and rubbed his face. "No. Not anymore."

"But you did. I felt that. Was he older or younger?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor laid his arm on his head and sighed. "How do you get this stuff out of me? I don't tell anyone these things."

"I know you don't want to talk about-"

"Older! Three years older. His name wasn't hidden, but I don't want to speak it. The last of my family. Me, him and Susan. That's all that was left. That's all I want to say."

Rose kissed him. He held her cheek. "I didn't mean to pry. I should have stopped before you-"

"No. It's okay. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want you to know. That won't blow a hole in the universe."

Rose smiled at him. "Did he look like you?"

He smiled, "Sometimes."

Rose laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's right."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15 - Trouble at Torchwood

_I'm finally back home! Completely inspired after that long ride home! Hope you enjoy!_

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 - Trouble at Torchwood

The Doctor, Lewis and Lance walked into the kitchen in the Greek home. Jackie and Pete were kissing one another.

"Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Sure you don't want me to take Tony?"

They broke apart. Pete rubbed his face and looked embarrassed. "Nah, me and him are going swimming in a bit."

Jackie sat down in a chair. "Rose didn't come back?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, I sent her back to our flat in London. She's exhausted. She's going to bed for a while."

Jackie picked up her tea and smiled behind it. "Nice hair!"

The Doctor quickly blushed and ran his hands through his hair.

The Doctor turned and pointed at Lance. "Jackie. This is Lance, Lewis' brother. He's joined the guard. Lance, this is Jackie." He put his hands in his pockets and grinned at her. "Jackie Tyler is the matriarch."

"Matriarch? What in the hell?" Jackie exclaimed.

The Doctor laughed. He was enjoying annoying her. "Yes, boys! The matriarch! She's tough, too! Woo! She is a slapper. Mind your faces."

Jackie pointed at him. "Mind _your_ face. You're getting close to a slap!"

He laughed under his breath. He turned towards the door and yelled, "Genie! Daddy is here!"

He turned to Jackie, "Tell me. What is different about Rose? Did she do something?"

Jackie looked confused. "Not that I know of. She's been all Tom since you two left."

He put his hands on his hips and looked cross. "She's been what?"

Pete explained, "Sick. Tom and Dick. It's that crazy cockney slang Jacks speaks."

"Oh!" The Doctor relaxed.

Jackie shook her head and sipped her tea. "Sorry. I forgot you don't speak that."

Genie ran into the room and jumped into the Doctor's arms. "Daddy! You're finally here!"

He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. How are you? You look like you have grown!"

Genie smiled at him and nodded her head. "Rose said I did!"

Tony ran into the room with Zeus. The Doctor bent down and caught him in his arms and hugged him and Genie both. "Comrade! How are things here?"

Tony stepped back and saluted him, "Just fine!"

Zeus barked.

"It's nice to see you, too Zeus! Of course, I bought you something."

Zeus barked again.

"Yes, besides me! Cheeky dog!"

Jack walked into the room with Sam.

Jack smiled and shook the Doctor's hand. "Welcome back! It's not so great when it's broke and you want to get someplace, huh?"

The Doctor waved his hand. "Ah, I'll fix it and get it back to you. I'm just happy to be back. Sam! How are you?"

Sam shook his hand, "Just fine! I'm happy to see you again!"

The Doctor knelt down and held Tony and Genie. He pointed at Lewis. "You know my friend, Lewis. Meet Lance! He's my new friend."

Lance waved at the children. "Hi there!"

Sam turned and saw him. "Oh wow! Lance! It's great to see you!"

Lance and Sam embraced one another.

Lewis smiled, "Lance and Sam have been friends since we were all boys."

Lance smiled and shook Jack's hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Genie looked at Lance. "You look like Lewis. You both have the same eyes."

Lance smiled at her. "He's my brother."

Genie smiled, "I knew it!"

The Doctor stood up holding Genie in his arms. "I've got to run into the office for a bit. Lance and Lewis have a party they need to get to."

Sam looked excited. "A welcome home party! Who else returned?"

Lance smiled and said, "Oh, ten of us in all. Varro, Exton, Timon, Legate..."

Sam stepped back in surprise. "Legate! Poltoius' son!? Brilliant! Has Poltoius seen him?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yes. They are already back in London. They took Rose for me."

Sam clapped his hands together. "Tony! Legate is probably a swell footballer! I wonder if he knows how to play?"

The Doctor shook his head. "He said he had never heard of it, but he was excited to learn."

Tony got excited. "Poltoius is the best player I have!"

Sam, Lewis and The Doctor all looked surprised, "Hey!" They all said together.

Tony rubbed his head and recovered, "Well, except for you guys of course."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I know when I'm not welcome. Come on Jack. I need to pop by Torchwood for a bit. Lewis. Could you take my suitcase and Genie's back to the flat?"

Pete tossed his hands up. "I've not gotten my stuff out of there, yet!"

The Doctor smiled at him, "I'm going to hold it all hostage until you bring me Tony."

Tony laughed at him. "Oh, I love my brother!"

The Doctor popped out of the room with Jack and Genie.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Jack and the Doctor popped into the Doctor's office at Torchwood. The Doctor held Genie in his arms.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "I'm going to find Jake and let him know you are here."

The Doctor quickly held up his hand. "I'm here, and not here. Are we clear?"

"Clear as mud!" Jack laughed as he walked out of the door.

Genie looked around, "Is this where you work, Daddy?"

"Sometimes. Your grandfather, Jack, Jake and Rose work here some, too." He walked over and sat down on the sofa with her.

She looked frightened. "Aliens aren't here, are they?"

He looked down at her and rubbed her beard. "I won't lie to you, Genie. There are some aliens here. But, they are on a different floor. We're high up and away from them."

"But, what if they get loose?" Genie asked him.

He smiled at her. "You're with me. There's no place safer. I won't let anything harm you."

Michelle knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Doctor?"

He smiled and called to her. "Come on in, Michelle! I'm not really here."

Michelle giggled, "Right. I get that. Rose asked me to move everything out as far as I could. Some of this, I couldn't though. Oh! Hello there, Genie!"

Genie smiled at Michelle. "Hi."

The Doctor waved his hand. "I appreciate you trying. It was a lot to ask. It was really just a precaution. I'm back, so it's not a huge deal now."

Michelle sat down in a chair across from him and looked at her pad. "Thank goodness. That was going to be a mess otherwise."

Genie smiled at Michelle. "Rose says most things without Daddy do turn out to be a mess."

The Doctor chuckled at her and kissed her on the head. Michelle laughed at her.

The Doctor explained, "Rose is resting. She doesn't sleep well when I'm gone. So, I am keeping up with Genie so she can sleep. Plus, I've missed all of this cheek!"

Genie laughed as he tickled her.

Michelle laughed and looked at her list. "Okay, just a few things before I can get you out of here-"

He shook his head, "I'm not here!"

Michelle smiled, "Right. Jake had to deal with something else. He said the disturbance at the house last night was not related to the other trouble."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Brilliant. I've been worried about that."

Michelle looked at her list. "Where are you giving this interview? I know here in London, but where?"

He rubbed his beard. "Damn. I forgot to ask Pete if we could do it in the mansion. He probably wouldn't mind, but I don't want people in the flat. Or here."

Michelle smiled, "I'll work that out. Plan to do it tomorrow afternoon at the mansion."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Well, wait. Rose's speeches?"

Michelle shook her head. "I've got that all planned. Don't worry."

Genie patted the Doctor's chest. "She's the one that tells you what to do?"

He smiled, "Yes. Michelle keeps up with Daddy and Rose's schedules. She tells us what we are doing everyday."

Genie smiled. "Brilliant! Then can you please add to Daddy's schedule that he's taking me swimming."

Michelle smiled and looked at her notepad. "In fact, Genie. I have that down for this afternoon! See, I'm keeping up with your schedule now, too!"

Genie smiled as she looked up at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked down at her and said, "I told you Michelle is the best!"

Michelle smiled, "The UN Meeting? Is Pete going to that, too? I need to get him a badge if so."

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Oh, geez. I've not spoken to him about that. Ugh. Go ahead and get him one. I need to fill him in."

Michelle nodded her head. "I'll handle it. Also, the manager of your flat called. The floor above you has become available if you are interested."

"YES! Call him back and tell him I'll take it. I have to find a place for ten new bodyguards to live! That would be brilliant! Thank you!"

Jack opened the door and walked in. "I know you aren't here...but someone is asking for you."

The Doctor dropped his head, "Ugh. Who?"

"A Baumeister named Tectus. What the hell are you having built that needs a Baumeister?" Jack asked him with his hands on his hips.

The Doctor stood up and picked up Genie. "Nothing unless the UN approves it. Where is he?"

Jack looked surprised, "In the situation room. Just arrived overhead."

The Doctor turned to Michelle. "Are we good, Michelle?"

Michelle nodded, "I'll update everything. Your phone will be sync'ed within the hour."

"Thank you!" he called as he carried Genie out of the door with Jack.

Xxxxxx

They arrived in the situation room. The Doctor turned and handed Genie to Jack. "Stay with Jack for just a bit. Actually, take her out in the hall, Jack. This might scare her."

Jack nodded as he took Genie out into the hallway.

As the door closed to the situation room, Genie grabbed Jack's neck tightly. Jack coughed, "Oh...geez. Genie. I can't breathe."

Genie let go of him and asked, "He's talking to an alien, isn't he?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope!"

Genie pointed at him. "Not true, Jack! Why is Daddy talking to an alien?"

Jack dropped his head. "One day I'll figure out how you do that. Your Daddy is working. Don't worry about what he's doing."

Genie looked around, "He said there are aliens here. Are they close to us?"

Jack looked around, "Nobody is close to us. It's just me and you here."

Genie shook her head. "No, those guys there. All in black."

Jack turned and looked. Sure enough. Three men approached them, dressed completely in black.

Jack shook his head. "Oh, this isn't good. Do your little mind thing and tell your Daddy to get out here, Genie."

Genie shook her head, "I'm not touching him! He can't hear me!"

The men got closer as the Doctor walked out of the door. "Genie, what's wrong?"

Jack told him, "We have company."

The Doctor saw the men walking down the hall towards them. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Oh, this is really beginning to make me angry."

The men were standing in front of him. One of them spoke. "Doctor Johnathon Smith. Where have you been for the past week?"

"None-yah." The Doctor told the man. "As in none of your business. Tell the Time Weaver I'm sick of him sending his goons. Tell him I know who he really is and he can come see me anytime. He has my card."

Jack held Genie and said, "Ooooh! Nice one."

The man looked at Jack, "This is the other one."

Jack looked confused. "The other what?"

The Doctor coughed, "Oh, just tell us why you are here. Let's get this over with. I have stuff to do today."

The man cracked his knuckles. "Indeed."

The Doctor crossed the hall and opened the door to the small office. A lady in there stood up and gasped. The Doctor quickly told her, "Go have a cup of tea, dear. We need this office for five minutes."

The woman quickly left. The small office only had room for the small desk she worked at. The entire wall was windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. They were very high up in the building.

The Doctor and Jack stood in the front of the window. Jack still held Genie. She was hiding her face in his shoulder. The Doctor could sense her fear.

The man reached behind him and pulled out a knife.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips again. "Oh geez. Knives. Really? Working on a tight budget, huh?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the Doctor. "Time and a place, man."

The Doctor reached out and took Genie. He kissed her cheek and held his cheek to hers. She heard his voice in her head. _'I know you are scared, Little One. Everything will be alright. Daddy won't let anything happen to you. Hide your eyes and don't watch. When I tell you, hold your breath. Did you understand that?'_

Genie hid her face in his shoulder and nodded that she understood.

One of the men pulled out an odd looking gun and pointed it at the Doctor. The Doctor turned his head to get a better look at the gun.

"Wow. You would really point a gun at a man who is holding his child?" he asked him.

The man growled. "That child isn't yours. She's a human! Not like you! Alien, scum."

Jack put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "That's a bit below the belt, don't you think guys?"

The leader of the thugs grew impatient. He tossed his hands in the air. "Enough of this! Kill them!"

The Doctor ran his hand into this pocket and pressed the button on his Sonic Screwdriver. The loud sound shattered the large window behind him and Jack. The sound caught the men off guard.

Genie held his neck tightly as The Doctor stepped backwards out of the window and fell. Jack laughed and jumped out of the side of the building, too. The men shot at the space where they had just been standing, shocked at what had just happened.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx


	16. Chapter 16 - Swimming

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 16 - Swimming

As they fell, the Doctor held Genie tightly. Jack reached over and grabbed The Doctor's arm. The Doctor told Genie and Jack. "Hold your breath! Now!"

Using his watch, he popped them directly above the Pacific Ocean. The Doctor's sailboat just meters away. They fell into the water hard, and went several meters under. They both swam back to the surface of the water. Genie held onto the Doctor's neck tightly the entire time. As soon as they were above the water, he rubbed her face.

"Genie. Are you alright? Talk to Daddy." Jack swam over to them.

Genie coughed and looked at him as he floated on his back, holding her. "Daddy!"

He held his breath. "Are you hurt? Are you scared? Are you alright?"

"Daddy, that was AWESOME! Can we do it again?" Genie demanded.

Jack laughed hysterically as the Doctor threw his head back in relief. "Little One! You are one surprise after another!"

Jack swam over to the sailboat and climbed onboard. He turned and helped Genie and the Doctor onboard. "Lucky this sailboat was here."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, it's mine. I moved it here using Summus' ship this morning. It was in Princeton. That's our island over there."

Jack ran his hand through his wet hair. "Brilliant! Too bad the house isn't finished yet. We could go grab a change of clothes."

The Doctor took out his phone and shook it. "Waterproof cases are the best." He clicked a few things and looked satisfied. He opened the door and went below deck. Jack and Genie watched him clean out his pockets and lay everything out on the cabinets to dry.

Jack smiled as he watched the Doctor continue to pull out yet another thing from his pockets. Before long, the entire cabin was full. The Doctor rubbed his beard and looked back at Jack and Genie.

Jack chuckled at him. "Bigger on the inside pockets, huh? Only you would think of that."

Genie giggled, "Daddy, you need to clean out your pockets. You really don't need to carry around all of that stuff, do you?"

The Doctor smiled and went to a closet and dug around. He tossed Jack some swimming trunks. "Here, Rose bought these and I don't like them. They are too big for me. Change into that."

Jack looked at the trunks. "What?"

The Doctor grabbed his own swimming trunks and Genie's swimsuit. "I promised Genie I would take her swimming today." He looked at Genie. "Genie, do you need help with your swimsuit?"

Genie put her hands on her hips. "No, thank you Daddy. I'm nearly five years old! I can put on my own clothes."

He held up his hands. "Yes, ma'am. You change in here, and we'll change up on deck. Come up when you are done."

Jack looked at the Doctor, then at Genie. Then back at the Doctor. "The hell?! Am I the only one that's going to ask about these goons that were just about to kill us?"

The Doctor walked up on deck, closing the door behind Jack. "Jake and the Quauhtin are already handling it. I knew something had scared Genie, so I summoned them before I walked into the hallway. Jake texted me and says it's all under control. I'm going swimming!"

The Doctor took off his trainers, jeans and pants and slid on his swimming trucks. He quickly tossed his shirt to the side. "Wet jeans are the worst." he complained.

Jack shook his head. "You know what? You've never changed. I met another version of you. Thousands of years older-"

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "That wasn't me, Jack. That was him. There are two of us."

Jack waved his hand, "Oh, I know. But, you know what I mean."

The Doctor made a face, "I really don't want to talk about him. Only thing I'll say about that is if there is some way that I can get you back to the Prime Dimension, I'm going to go myself just long enough to …." The Doctor grit his teeth and growled. He then turned and dove into the water.

Jack shook his head. "Damn. Tell me how you really feel." Jack changed quickly into the swimming trunks. He went over and knocked on the door. "Genie. Are you done?"

Genie opened the door. She was wearing a pink, one piece bathing suit and sunglasses that were too big for her. She smiled and walked over to see the Doctor swimming in the water.

He saw her. "Hey! You found my sunglasses! Where were they? Bring them here!"

She held onto them as she jumped into the water and swam over to him.

Jack jumped in after her.

Genie looked at the Doctor floating on his back. "Come here, Genie. You can sit right here on my chest."

Genie climbed up on him and sat on his chest. She put his sunglasses on his face for him. "How are you floating like this? That's strange."

Jack smiled. "Your Daddy is a great swimmer. That's how."

The Doctor laid his head back in the water. "Yep! That's right. This water is really deep, though. I don't want you to get too tired. Stay close to Jack or me, alright?"

Genie slid off of his chest and swam around. Jack looked surprised. "Hell, she's a great swimmer, too! She's good at everything. How does that work?"

The Doctor shook his head. "That's just her. Don't go too far, Genie!"

Jack watched Genie climb back onto the sailboat and lean on the railing.

Jack spoke, "Oh! Before I forget. I'm moving out."

The Doctor looked shocked. "Moving out? Moving where?"

Jack smiled, "I'm moving in...with Jake."

The Doctor rolled his neck back in surprise, and then smiled. "Damn it! I knew it! That's the reason you told me not to worry about getting you back. Rose and I have been wondering about that for days! Jake? He's not really your type."

Jack tossed his hands up, "Thank you! When I told Rose, she asked me if I had a preference. I swear. She gave me a line of crap that sounded like it came out of your mouth."

The Doctor smiled at him and laughed, "What did she say?"

"She said something about I had such a hard time keeping my pants on that I had to wear a belt and suspenders." Jack told him.

The Doctor laughed hysterically. "Oh, wow! That does sound like me!"

Genie jumped off of the sailboat into the water again. She swam over to the Doctor and climbed up on his chest again. He held her.

"Daddy." She began. "We need to talk."

"Oh, boy. Nothing good ever started with those words." The Doctor teased her.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "That man back there said you weren't human."

Jack gritted his teeth.

Genie asked him. "Are you an alien?"

The Doctor groaned and swam closer to the sailboat. "We probably need to talk about that."

"Then that means it's true!" Genie said.

Jack shook his head. "How does she do that?"

The Doctor smiled proudly at her. "She is my Master Interrogator. That's how."

He got them over to the sailboat and Genie and him climbed onboard. They both sat on the back of the ship with their feet in the water, watching Jack who was still in the water watching them.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Okay. Where to start? Alien. What do you define as an alien, my Sara Gene?"

Genie looked at him. "Someone not from here. Someone not from Earth. Where are you from, Daddy?"

He looked seriously at her. "Gallifrey was the name of the place where I am from."

She smiled at him. "So, you are an alien. Like Han Solo!"

He laughed and dropped his head. "Yes. Just like Han Solo. But, he wasn't from there."

"How long have you been here?" Genie asked him.

"A very long time." he told her.

"Why did you leave?"

He looked at Jack who was watching this entire thing. "To keep someone safe. To keep myself safe. I had to escape something."

"But did you ever go back?"

He nodded, "I did. Several times."

"But, it's gone. Was it blown up like in Star Wars? Like Princess Leia's planet?"

The Doctor nodded his head and ran his hands through his wet hair. "Yes. It was."

"Is that what happened to your family? You said they all died at once." Genie asked him.

He shook his head. "No. They died long ago. They weren't part of that."

"Does it still make you sad?" Genie asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yes. Very sad. I try not to think about it."

"Is Rose an alien, too?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Rose is from Earth. She's human."

Genie smiled, "Rose makes you smile."

He looked at her and continued to smile. "Yes. She does. She always has. Just like you make me smile."

Genie smiled at him. "Is Jack an alien?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah. Jack is an idiot!"

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "And here we were having a moment here!"

The Doctor chuckled at him as he turned to face Genie. He took her hand in his. "Sara Gene. I didn't know what you would think about this, but I've wanted to tell you. I was worried it would scare you. Does it?"

Genie looked at him seriously, "No."

He shook his head. "This isn't something we can talk about to people. You understand that. I have to pretend to be from here to keep myself, you and Rose safe."

Genie nodded her head. "I understand."

He smiled. "I'm not a monster. I'm just from someplace else."

Genie nodded her head. "You are a nice alien. Like you said, most of them are nice."

He smiled and nodded his head. "I did say that, didn't I? Now, this is entirely up to you. I haven't signed anything that makes you completely a member of our family yet. Is this something you wouldn't want now?"

"You mean, you stop being my Daddy because you aren't from Earth?" Genie asked him.

He nodded. "Yes. This is up to you."

Genie held her hands up and shook her head. "That makes no sense at all! Why wouldn't I want you to be my Daddy?"

The Doctor smiled.

Jack laughed at the pair. "This is so sweet. I love that I'm here for this!"

The Doctor picked up Genie and sat her in his lap. "I love you so very much, my Sara Gene."

Genie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I love you, Daddy. You are cool like Han Solo!"

She sat back and pointed at him. "Now, if you ever get as cool as Spartacus! Wow! That would be amazing!"

Jack looked confused, "Spartacus?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Yes, Jack. Spartacus! You know. He traveled with Martha and Donna."

Jack realizing what he was saying, "Oh! Right. That Spartacus. Yeah, he is really cool! He traveled with a Jack, too! I'll have to tell you those stories."

XXxxXXXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17 - Ten Minutes!

XXxxXXXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 17 - "Ten Minutes!"

The Doctor, Jack and Genie swam for several hours. They changed back into their now dry clothes, and popped back to the flat in London. Jack excused himself and popped back to Torchwood to help Jake with the three men they now had in custody.

The Doctor turned to Genie, "I want to change my clothes. I smell like the Pacific. Do you remember the names of the oceans?"

Genie giggled at him and counted on her fingers. "Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, Arctic and Southern."

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant! Good job! We have to be quiet, because our Rose is still sleeping. You go change, too. Then, I have a few surprises for you."

Genie clapped excitedly and ran to her room to change. The Doctor quietly slipped into his and Rose's bedroom. He walked through the bathroom and into the closet. He changed into a different pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and a blue oxford shirt. He took a few things out of his pockets and put it in his jeans he wore. He slipped on some new black socks and walked back into the bathroom. A quick look in the mirror made him run his hand through his hair. It stuck up in a way that made him smile.

"Huh. Salt water agrees with my hair! Who knew?" he smiled.

He walked back into the bedroom. It was dark. Rose had closed the blackout curtains before she had went to sleep. He went to the side of the bed and sat down. He looked down at Rose who was sleeping peacefully on her side, facing him. He looked down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. He sat and watched her sleep as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

Rose inhaled deeply and stretched. She looked up at him. He quickly raised his hands and whispered, "Sorry! So, sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

Rose smiled at him. "It's alright. What time is it?"

He rubbed his beard and thought. "4:37 in the afternoon. Go back to sleep. Everything is alright. I just came in here to change."

"Genie is here?" Rose asked him.

He nodded and smiled as he rubbed her back. "Yes. Don't worry. Go back to sleep. You are still so tired. Have you slept at all since I was gone?"

Rose closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll wake you up in a little while. Do you want me to send out for some chips?" he asked her.

Rose smiled at him, "Oh, that sounds wonderful."

He laughed quietly at her as he leaned down to kiss her quickly. He tucked her back into bed and quietly left the room, closing the door.

Genie came out of her bedroom wearing a purple t-shirt and black athletic pants. The Doctor smiled at her. "You look beautiful. Purple is your color."

Genie smiled at him and lifted her arms up. He picked her up and carried her into the sitting room. He looked around and spotted his suitcase on the sofa. "Ah! Brilliant! I got you some really neat stuff. I want to give you some of it now, and some of it later. Is that alright?"

Genie smiled and clapped.

He sat her down on the sofa and opened the suitcase. Genie noticed the cuts on the front of the bag.

"Daddy! Why is your bag all cut up?" Genie asked.

The Doctor smiled at her, "I...ugh...don't worry about it. It's an old bag. I probably need to get another one soon."

He flipped the top open and pulled out a doll nearly half the size of Genie. "Here you are my Sara Gene. Look at this. A doll with beautiful dark skin like yours, and light brown eyes just like you. See, I told you it was common in some places. Just not where we live."

Genie gasped as she took her new doll and looked at her. "Her eyes do look like mine! Where did you find this?"

He chuckled, "A toy store I went to with your Grandfather. I got you some smaller dolls, too. And we won't even talk about what you Grandfather got you. Rose might yell at us. But, the other thing I really want to give you now is this."

He dug around in the bags inside of the suitcase and brought out bag with several small, black boxes. He took one out and put the bag full of the rest in his pocket. The box he held was a rectangular shape and had several buttons on it. It was as long as his finger and only as thick as his phone. He smiled at her as he took it to the corner of the sitting room, reached up high on the wall and pressed the box to the wall. He pressed a button and a red, net appeared all across the room above their heads.

Genie's eyes lit up. "Wow! What is that?"

He motioned for her to come over to him. "You will love this. Come here."

She ran over to him, holding her new doll. He tapped the bottom of the net several times, and a hole appeared. He pushed her through the hole and then climbed up onto the net himself. He looked back at her. "See, to close the hole, you draw a circle around the opening." He used his finger and drew a circle around the opening. It quickly closed. "If you want an opening so you can get down, you have to tap a spot, anywhere in the net, seven times."

Genie smiled and looked around. "This is the neatest thing I've ever seen!"

He lay back and put his hands behind his head. "Oh, and it's comfortable, too. I've always loved these things."

Genie laid her head on his chest and hugged him. "I don't care if you are an alien, Daddy. I love you forever, anyway."

He chuckled. "I love you forever, too." He kissed the top of her head. "Blimey. I should have brought a book up here. I could let you read to me."

Genie shook her head. "Just tell me a story. About Spartacus."

He laughed quietly as he rubbed his face. "Okay, Spartacus. Ummm..." He snapped his fingers. "Yes! I have a good one. One I've never told anyone!"

"Once upon a time, there were these people from another planet called, ummm...I forget."

Genie shook her head. "This is off to a rotten start."

He chuckled. "It was in the Gruis system. Oh! Al Nair! Yes. They were from Al Nair! Beautiful people. They all had very white skin. Like paper. They were very tall, had blond hair and the bluest eyes. They almost glowed. They looked like ghosts. Their planet suffered from a war and they asked Spartacus to help them find a place to live. The war had destroyed their planet, and they were the only survivors."

"Spartacus had heard of a planet called Earth, and he had only visited it a few times when he was a kid. He helped collect information about the people who lived there. They fascinated him, but also scared him."

Genie looked surprised, "Scared him? Why?"

"People are always scared of what they don't understand. Spartacus just didn't understand them then. And they didn't understand him. That's just how things like that work. All over the Universe. Some things are the same."

Genie nodded. "Well, how could he bring all of those other aliens here and no one be mean to them? They didn't look like people from here."

He pointed at her, "It was a problem. For sure! So, he took them to another point in time. Over 500 years before where we are now. He put them in the deep jungle of Peru. Remember when we talked about that? When we were tracing maps of the Earth? Where is Peru?"

Genie smiled, "South America."

He beamed at her. "Right! They lived there for many years until they were found by a Spanish conqueror Pedro Cieza de Leon. They scared him and he called, Chachapoyas."

"Chachapoyas? What does that mean?" Genie asked.

"It meant, 'People of the Clouds'. They lived on high on the Andes Mountains in the Amazon Rain Forest. They literally lived in the clouds. It was similar to their own planet. Perfect place for them."

"Are they still there?"

He shook his head, "No. They ended up joining the nearby Incas and becoming part of their culture. Now, 500 years later, no one knows about them. Well, one day someone will discover their old city and study it."

The Doctor's phone rang. "Sorry, Genie. Let me see what this is about."

He answered the call. "Doctor Smith."

Jake spoke on the other end of the call. "I need to chat with you about some stuff. Do you have a few minutes?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Yep! I'm at home. Come over and we'll chat."

Jake spoke. "Well, Tony and Jack are here. We need to discuss some stuff with you all together."

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his face, "Everyone just come over here. We can talk about whatever is on your mind then."

Jake agreed and ended the call.

Genie looked up at the Doctor. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Daddy's not home a day and people are demanding to see him. I'm not going back to the office today, Little One. Nope! You need me here, and Rose needs her sleep."

Jack, Jake and Tony from New York popped into the sitting room. The laser light for the net they were laying on had turned off, giving the appearance that they were floating in the air. The look on mens' faces was comical when they saw The Doctor and Genie.

Tony put his hands on his hips. "Now, how are you doing that?"

Jake pointed at them. "Are you floating?"

Jack clapped his hands in excitement. "That's a damn laser net, isn't it? You better have brought me one! What is it set on?"

The Doctor smacked the net, turning back on the red color so they could see it. "Seven." He told Jack.

Jack ran over and stood on the sofa. He tapped the bottom of the net seven times and jumped off of the sofa and through the hole. The entire net moved as he crawled over to them.

Tony shook his head, impressed. "That is really neat! Did you make this?"

The Doctor was already climbing back through a hole he had opened. "No. I got it someplace."

Jack yelled at him as he held his arms out to hug Genie. "And he better have gotten Uncle Jack one, right Genie?"

Genie giggled and hugged him.

The Doctor dug in his pocket and tossed a little box up to Jack. Jack put it in his shirt pocket. "Hell yeah! Thank you!"

The Doctor handed another one to Tony and Jake, each. "I picked up probably 30 of those things. Crazy useful."

Tony looked at the little box he held in his hand. "Can it cut you? Lasers typically aren't friendly."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "No. It's made for children to use. Big children. So, it can hold probably...phhh... 30 men." The Doctor explained how to use it. Tony smiled and put it in his pocket. "This is great! I love little toys like this. Thank you!"

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Genie. Juice?"

Jack looked insulted. "Hey! I want a juice box, too."

Jake looked back at him, "Yeah, that sounds good."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Tony?"

Tony nodded. "Hell yeah, I could go for some juice!"

The Doctor chuckled as he threw everyone a juice box. Jack caught Genie's and his, and lay down on the net.

The Doctor looked at them, "Do we need Shakes for this?"

Jake nodded. "Probably."

The Doctor quickly held up his hand, "Don't shout for him. Rose is sleeping. I'll get him."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor, Tony, Jake and Shakes all went into the dining room and closed the door.

Tony sat back, drinking his juice box and propped his feet up in another chair. "This is a nice place, Doc'."

"Thanks." The Doctor said as he rubbed his beard.

"Who plays the baby grand out there?" Tony asked.

The Doctor smiled. "My daughter does. Do you play?"

Tony nodded his head. "I have one myself. Helps me think."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. What's going on?"

Jake sat down his juice box and crossed his arms. "The three guys. Killed themselves."

The Doctor threw his arms out in shock. "The actual hell?! How?"

Tony sipped his juice. "Cyanide pill. Standard issue for military. I know. I sell them. That's the reason they called me over."

The Doctor kicked the wall. "Damn it! I can't believe that!"

Shakes shook his head. "No one saw them take it?"

Tony shook his head. "No. It's implanted in their back tooth. They have to bite down a certain way to release the poison."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "That's not the only reason you're here, is it?"

Tony shook his head and sat down his juice box. "Unfortunately, no. This Dorian Ides. What do you know about him?"

The Doctor told them about his meeting with him back at the Presidential Palace. "He wanted to buy some of those bone regrowth machines. I don't know. Sounded strange to me."

Tony nodded his head. "Interesting. Because he has bought a container of compression bombs from me."

Jake rubbed his face. "Like was used on Pete."

Tony nodded his head. "The same."

Shakes leaned into the table. "Buying a problem and a solution. What is he playing at?"

The Doctor pointed at Shakes. "You've stumped Summus. That's not easy to do."

Shakes held up a finger. "Just let me think a moment."

Tony patted the table. "I only found out about it an hour ago. I have my... personal assistant keeping an eye on anything going to Dorian Ides. He just ordered it."

The Doctor held his hands out. "And you're just going to sell it to him! Just like that?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't like it either. But, if he doesn't get them from me, he's going to get them someplace else. That's the fact of it."

The Doctor sat down in the chair and propped his head on his hand. "A container of compression bombs. Summus. Why didn't we know about this?"

Shakes crossed his arms. "Aemilius is with him now. He says he has just been sending e-mails all day."

Tony looked at Jake. "Too bad you can't clone his computer."

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "Brilliant! We'll do that!"

Tony pulled back his head in surprise. "How the hell are you going to do that?"

The Doctor looked at him. "I'm really good at computers. Don't worry about that."

Shakes nodded his head. "The _Hamlet_ could clone it. Bring it right into a system here. Or just have someone monitor it there. "

The Doctor smiled. "Exactly my thought."

Tony crossed his arms. "The _Hamlet_? What the hell is that?"

The Doctor and Shakes looked at Tony. "Nevermind, about that."

Tony nodded his head. "On a 'need to know.' I get it. When are you going to realize you can trust me?"

The Doctor smiled at him. "Oh, I know I can trust you. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this flat. Or taking my wife to movie premieres. Or wearing a watch I made. Shall I go on?"

Tony smiled proudly. "Fair enough."

The Doctor shook his head. "This is too... simple. There's more to this. This man is as vicious as Roman Rule."

Shakes seemed to come out of his deep thought. "There's something missing. There's another order that has went someplace else. When we find out that, we will find out what he intends to do. This could be a distraction to what he is really planning."

The Doctor shook his head. "This mad man running loose with a container full of compression bombs scares me. He can put those anywhere. No one will be safe. No matter what."

Tony tapped the table. "I can put trackers on each one. I can rush the production and that way we will know where they are."

The Doctor snapped. "Brilliant! I have access to tiny GPS. We use them at Torchwood. How many do you need?"

Tony pulled out his phone and looked at something. "5,000."

The Doctor looked at Jake. "Get Tony 5,000 of Maassarani's GPS's. Keep it quiet why you need them."

Jake stood up and smiled, "Sure thing, Director!"

Jake popped his watch and disappeared.

Shakes nodded. "Put a GPS on the bone regrowth machines as well. That will help. We will not need the third component of this problem's location if we know the other two."

Tony looked at Shakes. "He's really good! You could teach strategy at the U.S. Naval Academy and write books like that woman did. What was her name?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sara Jane Smith. Yes, she was brilliant!"

Tony smiled, "She _is_ brilliant! She's still around. A history buff like yourself, I'm surprised you don't go try to meet her."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Haven't thought about it. Do you know her?"

Tony shook his head. "Not really. We've been to a lot of the same dinners and fancy crap. I could introduce you if you like. I've got a thing...I can't remember when. I'm sure she'll be there. You and Rose come. I'll introduce you. It would be good for you two to be seen out together. Everyone thinks she's married to Jack."

The Doctor did a full body shiver. "Oh the gods! That's the worst news I've heard all night."

Tony laughed at him. "Rose told me you are making her go on CNN. Are you sure about that?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I'm sure. I have nothing to hide."

Tony shook his head. "Sure about that?"

The Doctor crossed his arms. "And you are implying what?"

Tony smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. Well, these news reporters are bad to dig up the worst of a person's past and blindside them with it during an interview. It's how they boost their ratings. You don't have any skeletons hanging out in the closet, do you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope."

"Get them to let you see the entire interview before it is broadcast. You have to sign some bit of paperwork to release it to the studio. Refuse to sign it until it's what you want. Trust me. I've done this before."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Good suggestion. Thanks."

The door opened and Rose peered inside. "Am I interrupting?"

The men all stood up. Tony said, "No. We had just finished, Rose. Perfect timing."

Rose walked over and took the Doctor's hand. He quickly kissed her. She had changed into a blue dress.

"I thought you were going back to sleep?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "I've slept enough. I'm fine."

Shakes rolled his shoulders back. "I'm going back across the hall. I'll call you when we're ready for you, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and shook Shakes' hand. "Thank you, Summus."

Tony rebuttoned his jacket and shook the Doctor's hand. "Always a pleasure to see you. Thank you for your help with everything."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, thank you. Drop by anytime. Enjoy the net."

Tony smiled, "Oh, I have plans for this!"

The Doctor laughed and reached in his pocket and handed him another one. "Here. For when you break the first one."

Tony took it and laughed. "Good man! Thanks!"

Rose smiled at the two men. "Tony. Can I ask a favor?"

Tony smiled and took off his sunglasses to look at Rose. "Certainly!"

"Do you have ten minutes? The Doctor needs to sign something that needs to be witnessed by two people who aren't family."

Tony nodded. "As long as it's legal. I'm trying to stay straight lately."

Rose and the Doctor laughed. Rose patted the Doctor's shoulder. "Okay. I'll be right back to get it."

Tony looked at the Doctor curiously. "What is it?"

"Adoption papers. I'm sure of it. We got them the day after I left."

Tony shook his head. "Lawyers. That's always how they work. Ugh."

Rose returned into the room with Jack who was holding Genie. The Doctor smiled and held his hands out to take her. He kissed her on the cheek as soon as she was back in his arms.

"I want you to see this, Genie. Rose already signed everything she needs to, because your Mum left you to her. But, if I'm going to be your Daddy I need to sign this. Alright?"

Genie smiled at him. "Yes!"

He smiled as he sat down in the chair with her in his lap. Rose gave him a pen. "Remember, John. Your full name."

The Doctor stopped and laughed. "John. That is just so odd to hear you say that."

Tony laughed, "He really doesn't even look like a John. Granted, I'm sure I don't look like an Anthony. That's the reason everyone has always called me Tony."

The Doctor signed his full name. When he was finished, he pointed at it and looked at Genie. "There it is, Genie. Doctor Johnathon Alexander Storm Smith."

Jack chuckled. "Storm? Didn't drop that?"

Tony was laughing and put back on his sunglasses. "Storm. Oh that's great! Hippies for parents, huh?"

The Doctor smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "Something like that."

He pushed the paperwork to Tony, who signed it quickly then passed it to Jack. Jack signed it and smiled at Genie. "There. See, Captain Jack Harkness. Godfather to the Princess Sara Genevieve."

The Doctor made a face, "Phhh...we hadn't agreed on that!"

Tony smiled and shook Jack's hand. "Congratulations!"

Genie looked at both of the men. "Well, you signed it, too. Does that mean you are also my godfather?"

Tony smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Ummm... sure. Why not? Pepper will be happy I'm trying to be responsible."

Jack turned to Tony, smiled and shook his hand. "Congratulations to you, too."

Tony smiled back, "Thank you, sir."

The Doctor looked over at Rose. "I didn't agree to this!"

Tony and Jack smiled at his annoyance.

Rose leaned down and kissed him quickly. "Just go with it." Then turned to Jack and Tony. "Thank you, both."

Tony smiled and walked out of the room. He popped his watch and disappeared.

Jack picked up Genie and took her back into the sitting room.

Rose sat down next to the Doctor and took his hand. "What's on your mind?"

He smiled at her. "You know me. A million things."

She giggled. "I remember hearing a lot of different voices in your head when we joined. Do you hear that all of the time?"

He rubbed his beard and nodded his head. "Yep. All of the time. Sometimes I try to focus in on one conversation, but then it gets overtaken by another one."

"That's so strange. How can you even hear me over all of that?"

He smiled and kissed her hand, "You are the loudest voice in my head. Louder than even my own."

Rose smiled, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

He laughed. "It's a good thing. It keeps me from getting overwhelmed. Reminds me what's important. What the purpose of my life is now. I'm not just Doctor. I'm also John. And Daddy."

Rose nodded. "So, Daddy now. Officially."

A smiled overtook his face. "Yes. Daddy! And honestly, too! She knows the truth about me. She was fine with it. Wow! She's something."

Rose looked confused. "You told her? Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She asked. You know how she is!"

Rose threw her head back and sighed. "Do you really think that was a good idea?"

He tossed his hands up, "Well, good idea or not. It's done."

Rose crossed her arms. "Why did she ask? What brought it up?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ummmm... do we have to talk about this?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm going with yes."

He looked anywhere but at Rose and ran his hand nervously across the table. Rose could feel his apprehension. He bit his bottom lip.

Rose leaned back in the chair. "Oh, this will be good. How much do you think I'm going to shout at you about this?"

He smiled. "Oh, a lot! You are probably going to be proper cross."

"Out with it, Old Man." Rose demanded.

"I took Genie to Torchwood. Jack and I ran into some...ummm...bad guys. One of the guys called me an alien. They cornered us in an office. I broke a window and jumped out. We all used my watch and popped into the sea to break our fall."

Rose was shocked. She shook her head and waved her hands. "What? What? You did this, with Genie?! Jumping out of a window? How high up where you?"

He waved his hand. "Ah...not important. I do know what I'm doing, Rose."

"No you don't! You are just making it up as you go along! Like you always do! That probably scared the hell out of her! Are you mad?!"

"Ummmm... yes! Completely!" He held up his finger to make a point. "And she loved it. Asked if we could do it again. She knew I had control of the situation."

"The fucking hell you didn't! Why didn't you just use your watch and pop away? You had to jump through a window?" Rose yelled at him.

He rolled his neck, "Rose. I had to make them stay there until Jake got there with Summus. So, they could get them. Fat lot of good it did though. They all took damn cyanide pills and killed themselves."

Rose shook her head. "Jumping through a window. I'm not believing you did this with our daughter!"

He tossed his hands up. "She loved it! She's so different than Susan was. That would have scared Susan to death! Genie laughed and thought it was brilliant!"

Rose pointed at him, "Don't bring up Susan to keep yourself out of trouble here! Oh, I'm cross. I'm not speaking to you for ten minutes."

He exhaled loudly, "She's fine, Rose-"

She stood up and held her hand out to him. "Ten minutes!"

He laughed under his breath. "Want me to make you some tea, then?"

She yelled as she walked out of the room, "Ten minutes!"

He continued to laugh. "I love you, Rose!"

"Ten minutes!"

XXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 - Quauhtin Unit Joining

XXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 18 - Quauhtin Unit Joining

Rose grumbled under her breath as she walked back down the hallway and into the sitting room. She arrived just in time to see Jack explaining the laser net to Jake. She stood in the hallway and listened. Genie was running around on the top of the net, high in the air, laughing.

Rose smiled and looked around. "Where is The Doctor?"

Jack jumped at Genie and she laughed. "He said to tell you he would be right back. He had ten minutes that he had to find something to do. I have no idea what that was about."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, that man. Ugh!"

Jake was crawling all over the net. "This is wicked! Does it work anywhere?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah! You just have to have one point to attach it to. I'm amazed he found these. I thought we were about 100 years too early. I wonder if he can get a laser gym? Those are like these, but they have a slide!"

Genie clapped her hands together. "Oh, that would be fun!"

Rose laughed, "You three children be careful on that strange thing."

Jack spoke in a high pitched voice, "Yes, Rose!"

Genie laughed at him. "I don't sound like that."

Jack put his hands on his hips and mocked her in the same high pitched voice, "I don't sound like that."

Genie covered her mouth and laughed at him.

The Doctor popped back into the kitchen holding a box in both hands. He sat it on the cabinet and rubbed his beard. "Food! Save Rose some chips!" He announced as he opened a bottle of beer from the box and drank it.

Rose turned to him and his eyes met hers. He put the beer down. "Um. It's been 17 minutes and 14 seconds. Still angry?"

Rose crossed her arms. "A bit."

He smiled and drank his beer. "A bit. That's improvement. Have some chips. That always helps."

She was trying really hard to not laugh. "You are not off the hook about this!"

He smiled at her.

Jack called from across the room. "Woooooo! Look there Genie. Daddy is in trouble."

The Doctor pointed up at Jack. "You were part of it, too! I'd be quiet unless you want her cross with you!"

Rose shook her head. "Nope! This was you. All you. Jack wasn't in this!"

Jack laughed. "Ha! I'm off the hook! You're on your own, Doc'!"

The Doctor smiled at her. "She can't stay angry too long at me. I know how she is."

Rose smiled, trying not to. "Don't start."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered. "Yep. Can't stay cross at me, Rose. Even if I deserve it."

He kissed her and smiled. He looked at her face to see her eyes closed tightly. "Oh, I hate it when you do that."

He laughed. "See! Works everytime!"

Jack shook his head. "Gross. You two are just... blah! Genie. Come down here and show Daddy what we've been working on since he's been gone."

Genie and Jack got down from the net. The Doctor stood watching them, drinking the beer from the bottle. "What's this?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, you'll like this. Genie. I'm a bad guy. I'm going to get you. Ready?"

Genie smiled and nodded her head. "Ready!"

Jack rubbed his face and walked around behind her. He quickly picked her up from behind and picked her up. Genie put both of her hands on his arm and hung all of her weight on them. Then she bit his arm gently. Jack dropped her in the floor.

"Awe! Perfect! Great job!" Jack smiled at her.

The Doctor and Rose's mouth dropped open.

The Doctor pointed at him. "You taught her that?!"

Jack nodded his head. "It's important. Tony knows too. Also, look at this!"

Jack looked around quickly and picked up a sofa cushion. He stood up and held it for Genie. "Okay. Genie. Jumping side kick."

Genie looked at the pillow, judged her distance and ran and kicked the pillow perfectly.

"Perfect! Roundhouse kick. Both legs, go!"

Genie put her hands up and quickly kicked the pillow again.

The Doctor and Rose looked at one another in surprise.

Jack smiled. "Good! Now...your favorite. A tornado kick."

Genie clapped her hands. She took aim, spun around and kicked the pillow out of Jack's hands. Jack laughed, "Brilliant! Great job, Genie!" He patted her head. Genie turned around and looked at The Doctor and Rose, smiling.

"Was that good?" she asked them.

The Doctor and Rose were lost for words.

"Ugh." was all The Doctor could manage.

Rose pointed at Jack. "Genie! That was great! That's a good technique, Jack, but there's another way to do that, too. Have you seen it?"

Jack put his hands on his hips. "A different technique? What are you talking about?"

Rose held her hand out. "The self defense move for if someone grabs you from behind. Let me show you."

Rose walked over to Jack and quickly stopped and turned back around to face The Doctor. "Don't get weird. I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine."

The Doctor looked curiously at the situation. "Ummm. Alright. Just be careful. I'll sit here." He sat on the barstool and drank the rest of his beer.

Rose walked over to Jack. "Alright, you are going to grab me from behind and I'm going to stop you. Right?"

Jack nodded his head. "Ummm... I guess." He looked over at the Doctor. "Are you alright with this?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "She's already been cross enough with me today. I'm not telling her no."

Genie had joined Jake was lying on his stomach in the net looking down, watching what was going on below them. "Have you ever seen her do this, Doc'?"

The Doctor opened another beer. "Nah. I'm going to try really hard not to get involved."

Jack looked at him. "Right. Damn marriage bond. Sit your ass over there, Doc! I'm not going to hurt her."

The Doctor smiled as he drank his beer. "Oh, it's not her I'm worried about."

Jack looked insulted, "Alright, Rose. Ready?"

Rose stood in the middle of the room. "Whatever. Like you're ready if someone grabs you. Whenever."

Jack looked worried at Jake. "Jake?"

Jake laughed, "She's going to kick your ass. I can't wait to see this."

Jack took a deep breath and grabbed Rose from behind. Rose quickly stepped back and flipped him over her head. He landed hard in the floor. Rose quickly jumped on top of him and pulled his arm up at a strange angle.

Jack yelled, "Aw! Aw! Uncle! Hell!"

Rose let him go and looked up at the Doctor who was laughing hysterically. "Oh, that was brilliant! Jack, you should have known better. My Rose is a very dangerous woman."

Jake and Genie were laughing overhead in the net. Jack stood up and smiled, shaking the blood back down in his arm. "Jesus! She's scary woman! That's for sure!"

Rose walked back over to the Doctor and whispered to him. "Are you alright? I know how quick you are to jump at something you think is hurting me."

He laid his head on her forehead. "You told me you had it. I trust you."

He smiled proudly at her and ran his hands up and down her hips. He whispered to her, "My Rose is a dark road with lots of dangerous curves. But when the sun goes down, she's one hell of a ride."

Rose smiled and smacked him playfully across the chest.

"What?" He exclaimed as he laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "I'll never get used to you talking dirty."

Jack covered his face. "Oh, God! Please never let me hear that! GROSS!"

The Doctor drank his beer and laughed.

Jake asked, "Where's the beer from? Is it any good?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "The best! From that pub in Germany. This is the first of the bottled brew. I brought enough for us tonight."

Rose laughed at him. "How many did you have before you came back home?"

He rolled his eyes back and thought, "Phhh… five. Maybe. Eight. I have no idea. I lost count!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "You are so funny."

Someone knocked on the door. Sam popped his head in. "Doctor. We're ready for you."

The Doctor sat his beer down. "Can Rose come, too? Can she see it?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Only her though. No one else."

The Doctor stood up and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Genie, stay here with Jack and Jake." He walked around the bar and took Rose's hand and walked out of the door, following Sam.

Rose asked him, "What is going on?"

He looked back at her. "This is really cool. Quauhtin can telepathically communicate within their own unit. But, they have to be joined together by the leader. Summus is allowing me to join in the unit as well."

Rose stopped at looked at him. "Really? You have room in your head for that?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Of course I do! Come watch this. It's something no one has ever seen before."

Sam opened the door for them and they walked into the room together. There were fifteen Quauthin dancing to music being played. It was party atmosphere. Shakes saw them and walked over and shook The Doctor's hand. "Welcome! If this gets to be too much, just ask and I can remove you from the unit. Alright?"

The Doctor smiled. "I understand. Is it okay if Rose watches?"

Shakes smiled at her. "Perfectly alright."

Rose and The Doctor smiled at one another as they held hands.

Shakes called over the music something in Quauhtin. Varro heard him and turned down the music. All of the men gathered around Shakes and listened to him speak in Quauhtin to the men.

The Doctor listened and told Rose in her head. _'He's telling them they are the most elite Royal guards of the Universe, and explaining the Tyler family is their new priority. He's explaining that Pete and Jackie head the family. Then you and me. Then Tony and Genie. Jake and Jack are also members that need to be protected and also Michelle and her boys. He says that there have been many attempts to kill or injure the family, and only through the Prime Guard's continued protection will it survive.'_

Rose held his hand tighter. The Doctor looked back at her and kissed her head quickly.

 _'Are you alright?'_ he asked her.

 _'What else is he saying?'_

The Doctor listened. _'He says that John has left the unit, but intends to come back. Others that are already joined are currently on assignment. Many members have asked to leave to find their families. They are welcome to do so. No one will be thought of as a coward or fool if they leave the assignment now to go look for their families. Many more survived than we thought. The Hamlet will send a ship back to the Quauhtin homeworld in the morning.'_

Several of the men looked around and nodded their heads.

Shakes spoke again. The Doctor translated in Rose's head. _'Now, to the ones who wish to stay, or plan to return, we are to join hands and in doing so, join as one unit.'_

The Doctor looked back at Rose and smiled. He let go of her hand and joined the circle that formed around the room. All of the men stood in the circle. Shakes stood in the center of the circle with his hands on his hips.

He looked at everyone and nodded his head. He smiled and raised both of his hands and spoke some words. The circle of men repeated the words. Shakes spoke again and the men repeated the words. Then he smiled and clapped his hands. All of the men clapped their hands together. Then clapped their hands three times together at the same time.

Summus laughed and walked around the circle, shaking each man's hand and patting them on the back. Varro walked over and turned on the music again.

The Doctor, smiling, walked back to Rose and took her hand. "Oh, that was cool!"

Rose looked at him. "Are you sure about -"

He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Come on, our chips are getting cold."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19 - Treasures

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 19 - Treasures

The Doctor was standing in his bedroom. He had his suitcase on the bed and was unpacking all of his stuff out of it. The room had quickly become filled up with his bags of shopping all over the room and his clothes he tossed on the bed.

He was just putting back in some of Pete's things and rezipped the suitcase when Rose walked in. Her eyes got huge at the mess.

"Did some shopping, huh?" Rose laughed.

He smiled, "Yeah, I might have overdone it. I'm bad about that."

Rose sat down on the bed and looked at him. "How did you even have money to get all of this?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Oh, really. Don't worry about that. The concept of money is unique to Earth. On Plentitude, it's a bit different. Okay, it's a lot different."

Rose shook her head. "Sounds complicated."

He nodded his head as he carried his dirty clothes into the bathroom. "It is!"

Rose looked down at the suitcase and noticed the rips in the front of it. The Doctor walked back out of the bathroom and picked up the suitcase. Rose stopped him. "Why is that cut up?"

He looked down at the suitcase. "It's an old case. Maybe it's time for a new one. Let's get a red one next time. What do you think?"

"Red? How about blue?" Rose asked.

He smiled and nodded. "That would be alright. Excuse me. I need to give this to Gobbo. He's taking it back to Pete."

He took the suitcase and gave it to Gobbo who was standing in the hallway waiting for him. "Cheers, mate." Gobbo popped away.

The Doctor called, "Genie! Come in here!"

He walked back into the bedroom. Genie ran past him and jumped on the bed with Rose.

Genie smiled at The Doctor as she hugged Rose. "Is it surprise time?"

Rose laughed. "Nearly. Let's see what Daddy is doing, first."

He stood in front of them and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, that's right! My surprise! What is it?"

Genie shook her head. "Nope! That's not how this works. You first."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Alright. First, some of your and Rose's treasures from my trip."

Genie held up her hand. "Daddy. Tell me where you went."

He smiled and turned around and grabbed a bag. "It was another planet, Genie. It was called Plentitude. I took your Grandfather there so he could see some doctors who helped his injury to his brain."

"Another planet? Daddy. Do you have a ship?" Genie asked him.

He walked over to the bed. "No. Not anymore. I want to get one though. But, I need to talk to Rose about that."

Rose put her hands in the air. "A ship! How can you even buy a ship?"

He smiled at her. "I told you. The concept of money is much different. All of the work the doctors did on Pete's head, they didn't do it alone. I had to make a few...umm... things there to help him. They are now using it to help other people with similar biology."

Rose shook her head in surprise. "So, you're telling me that you actually _can_ buy a ship?"

He smiled at her like a loon. "We'll talk about that later. Really, don't worry about it."

He sat down on the bed next to them. From a small bag, he pulled a medal looking pen out. "Okay, this is a neat thing I think both of you lovely ladies will like. I know how much you both love painting your nails. That smell is terrible, and I'm sure it's not good for your lungs, or mine, to inhale those vapors. This is how ladies, and men, change the color of their nails."

Rose smiled at him. "What colors will it do?"

He smiled, "Any color. See, if I wanted to turn my nails the color of my shirt..." He turned the pen and pointed it his shirt. He pressed a button and then took Rose's hand and pressed the pen to each of her fingernails. Her nail turned the exact shade of light blue as his shirt.

Rose smiled. "Oh, that is cool! Look Genie!"

Genie was laughing. "Do mine!"

The Doctor held her hand as he turned her nails the same light blue color.

"And if you want to take off the color, you hold the pen to your skin, then to your fingernail. Got it?" He asked them.

Rose smiled up at him and laughed. "This is just very neat! I'm going to use this a lot."

He smiled, "And thankfully I'll never have to smell fingernail polish again! I brought home two each for you and Genie."

Rose shook her head and laughed. "You really hate that smell, don't you?"

He got up and picked up another bag. "Pajamas. These are for Genie. They are made out of a material that is similar to silk, but adapt in case the room gets too cold. They will get a bit warmer. It's hard to explain. I got you three different sets."

Genie smiled. "Wonderful! Thank you!"

He snapped and looked in another bag. "Ah! That's where I put those!" He poured ten different dolls on the bed. They were each as big as his hand. "Look at their eyes. Grandfather helped me find those. All of them have the same color eyes as you do."

Genie smiled and danced around the bed. "Brilliant! They will fit in my dollhouse!"

Each bag revealed more treasures. Genie ended up with a jewelry box with a creature, similar to a ballet dancer would really dance when she opened the lid. He also gave her a toy space ship that her dolls fit into. She put several of them in it and flew them around the room.

Rose was given several different dresses and silk gowns. Another bag, he tossed into a chair and simply explained, "For later, Rose. Not for little one's eyes."

Rose giggled and blushed. "Missed me, huh?"

He rubbed his beard and smiled as he grabbed another bag. "This, I really think you will like, Rose. It's running clothes made out of a material that is just...odd. It doesn't feel like you have on anything at all."

He sat the bag next to her on the bed. She reached in and pulled out a shirt. "Oh wow! This is so light. Feel of this, Genie."

Genie picked up the shirt. "It's like I'm not even holding anything. Oh that's neat!"

He smiled, "I got a lot of that since I know you love to run so much. I hope you like it."

Rose was surprised. "Oh, I really love it! Thank you! I can't think of anything more perfect!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I got a few other things, but that was the main things I wanted you two to get tonight. Good?"

Genie smiled, "Yes! Thank you!"

Rose stood up and kissed him. "Thank you! Yes!"

He clapped and his football zoomed to him. It caught him unaware and bounced off his chest. "Damn! I forgot about that."

Genie fell over laughing at him. Rose took the football from him. "Go sit on the sofa you nutter. I'll get your surprise."

He grabbed Genie's foot and pulled her off of the bed. He swung her upside down as he walked over to the sofa. "I should drop this rotten child on her head!" Genie laughed hysterically. Rose came into the room with three large books in her arms. The Doctor lay Genie on the cushions of the sofa.

Rose sat down next to him and Genie on the sofa and put the books in his lap. "These are photo albums. I didn't know if you had ever had anything like them." He opened the first one, "Genie and I took all of the pictures you took from my old flat and put them in here. I haven't organized them, so they are all out of order. Just, bear with it. Then we had some more printed and put them in the other books. See, there you are, sleeping on the TARDIS."

He looked at the picture closer. He could see he was lying inside of a control panel. You could only see his legs hanging out. "Oh, I don't think I was sleeping, Rose."

Genie shook her head. "Looks like you were sleeping. Where were you?"

He smiled, "That was my ship. I called her the TARDIS. I had her a very long time. Look, this picture of Rose wearing my long trench coat. She was standing in the TARDIS with me."

He smiled as he flipped through the pages. "Now, what's this?"

Rose smiled, "That is me, when I was about Genie's age. I was at gymnastics practice. I had just learned to do a summerset. That's the reason I'm smiling so big."

He looked back at her and smiled. "This is wonderful! I used to have a book of stories in the library of the TARDIS. I would update it sometimes, but I've never had anything like this. All of these memories in one place. This is brilliant! Makes it easier to tell Genie stories."

He flipped the page. "Hey! Now there is Genie! Swimming in the lagoon on our island."

Genie smiled. "I love our island. That's when I first saw it!"

Rose pointed at a picture. "Daddy kicking his football into the sea."

The Doctor pointed at another picture. "Tony and I wearing our casts before I had a beard."

Genie shook her head. "That doesn't even look like you."

Rose pointed at another picture. "Here's you and Tony on the horse at Camp David."

The Doctor pointed at another picture. "And here he is kissing me bye. I didn't know you took that picture."

He turned the page. He laughed, "Ha! Me, Howie and Pete! What were we doing?"

Rose laughed. "I'm not even sure. And that wasn't long ago either."

"Oh, I know! That was at the State Dinner. When we were dancing. Remember? You asked me to hand you your phone and you took our picture together."

Rose looked at Genie. "That was the day we got Genie."

The Doctor smiled and looked at Genie. "It was her 'Got 'cha Day! Because that's when we Got 'cha!" He teased her.

Genie laughed. "There's me and Tony with Nanna Jones! She was dancing with us at Jacob's big White House."

The Doctor laughed, "Jacob does live in a big White House for sure."

They turned the page, "Oh! Look at this Genie!" The Doctor exclaimed. "This is Uncle Jack, Rose, and ummmm..." He was looking at a picture of himself when he was all ears and leather.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I didn't know how to explain that, either."

He snapped. "Spartacus! That's him! The one I tell you stories about! That's him!"

Genie looked closer. "Is it really?! I thought he was just a story!"

The Doctor bit his lip and shook his head. "Nope. He's a real guy. That's him!"

Genie laughed. "He has really big ears!"

The Doctor tossed his head back and laughed. He rubbed his face. "Oh, this is brilliant! Thank you, girls. I love this. I could sit and look at these books for hours."

Rose leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You sit and look then. I'm going to give Genie a bath and get her to bed. What are you doing tomorrow?"

He dug around in his pocket for his phone. "According to Michelle, I'm making banana pancakes for my rotten daughter. How does she know I do that? That's just...ugh. She's a mutant, that woman. And then I'm expected at the mansion at 3:00 pm for an interview with you. No, wait. The interview is at 5:00 pm. You are meeting with a designer at 3:00 and then we both are on for 5:00."

He looked up at her. "What sort of designer?"

Rose smiled at him. "Some posh fashion designer asked me to model their clothes."

He smiled, "Rose is posh, Genie. Ha! Told you!"

Genie shook her head. "Rose is not posh, Daddy. She's just Rose."

Rose kissed Genie quickly. "That's my girl!"

He looked back down at his phone again. "Your schedule looks clear during the day as well. It says, _'Yale has been postponed due to an appointment with Doctor Smith.'_ That's me, right?"

Rose laughed. "Of course it is!" She rolled her eyes and mocked him, "John."

He chuckled, "John. That's so strange."

Genie grabbed her new pajamas and ran out of the room. "I'm wearing these to bed!"

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20 – Best Cuppa

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 20 – Best Cuppa

The Doctor sat and looked through the photo books while Rose gave Genie a bath and got her ready for bed.

His phone rang. He groaned and answered it. "Doctor Smith."

It was Jake. "No need for alarm. Just to inform you that a ship had been detected in orbit. The captain says they have been traveling for a while, and he has requested if he can send down his crew from some R&R in a remote location."

"Who are they?" The Doctor asked.

"Alamaks." Jake told him.

The Doctor sighed in relief. "That's completely fine. Give them a good place to relax. If they have been traveling for a while, then they need to be in the sun. Direct them to an island similar to mine. Not mine...but something similar. Welcome them and tell them if there's anything they need, to just ask. Also, send them a photo of a coconut and tell them to avoid them. The juice is deadly to them. They might not be aware of that."

Jake said, "Sure thing! Thanks!"

The Doctor ended the call and he heard Rose in his head. _'Come in here and tuck her in. I think she's halfway asleep already.'_

He smiled, sat the photo books on the sofa and walked down the hallway to Genie's room. She was already tucked in the bed with her Goofy doll and her new doll that he had brought her that day.

"Where is your Donna doll that Nanna Jones gave you?" he asked her.

She pointed at the rocking chair and yawned, "She likes sleeping over there."

Rose asked. "Does she need a blanket?"

Genie nodded her head as Rose got up and put a blanket on the doll and tucked her in. The Doctor sat on the side of her bed and looked down at her. He could sense how tired she was. "You are so sleepy. Close your eyes, Little One."

Genie yawned, "I'm not tired at all."

He rubbed her cheek and laughed at her. "Right. Sure. I'm not going to tell you a story, I'm just going to sing to you. Alright?"

Genie nodded, "Not the windmill song though. I want to learn to sing that with you."

He smiled. "Not the windmill song. Ummm... Rose, what should I sing to Genie?"

"That song you sing all of the time when you are in such a good mood. I've never heard it all."

"Not really a bedtime song. I've got it!" He agreed as he sang, 'For Once in My Life'. Genie was asleep halfway through the song. He smiled as he kissed Genie goodnight. Rose kissed Genie goodnight and walked with the Doctor into the hallway. He stopped and closed the door quietly, then turned to Rose. He rubbed his beard. "There's something, Rose Tyler. Something that is different. Tell me what it is."

Rose laughed at him. "I really don't know what you are on about. Maybe because you were gone for a week and only could see me in your head?"

He nodded. "Maybe that's it."

Rose took his hand and walked with him back into the kitchen. "Want a cuppa?"

He leaned against the cabinet and yawned. "Sure."

Rose got to work making them both tea. "You yawning? I've never noticed you doing that. What's that about?"

"Phhh…..oxygen finally leveling out in my body. Ugh. It sucks." He complained.

"Still feel like you are stepping on a merry go round?" Rose asked.

"Nah. That's not been as bad as I expected. Drinking that beer helped." He confessed as he rubbed his face.

"How much beer did you drink?" Rose asked as she continued to make their tea.

He was standing behind her, looking her up and down. She was still in her dress she had put on earlier that evening. He rubbed his beard and watched her.

Rose turned to look at him. He quickly met her eyes. Rose laughed at him. "You are so busted, Old Man. Undressing me with your eyes again?"

He raised his hand, "Well, yeah. It was your legs that started it."

Rose giggled and turned back around to make their tea. He stepped in closer behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "What color are your knickers, Rose?"

Rose giggled at him, "I don't even believe you."

He kissed her neck as he ran his hands up her dress to pull down her knickers. He whispered, "I was wondering if you even were wearing any. That drives me crazy that you do that."

Rose turned her head to him and teased him. "That's my intention."

He was still holding her around her waist as he had one hand up her dress, rubbing her area between her legs. He ran his finger around the outside of her opening. He breathed in her ear. "How's that then?"

Rose closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "You can tell that I love that. You know what I would love even more?"

He smiled and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his pants. He pulled up her dress and quickly took her from behind. He did it all so fast that Rose was surprised.

"Oh, my God! You don't waste time, huh?" Rose asked him as he thrust inside of her.

"You are so wet. I had to have you. I could tell you wanted me, too." He panted. He pulled out of her. She turned around and put her hands in his hair. She began to kiss him. He picked her up and sat her on the cabinet. He ran his hands back up her dress and slipped back inside of her. He began thrusting again.

 _'I can't believe you. You are mad.'_ Rose told him.

He moaned as he met her lips and kissed her. He whispered, "Love is merely a madness."

Rose continued to run her hands through his hair as he snogged her. He ran his hands up and down her body. _'I love you so much. I wish there was a way I could show you.'_ He moaned as he returned to kissing her lips.

Rose smiled as she moved both of her hands to his shirt. She grabbed the material of his shirt in her fists and pulled him closer to her. It only made him wilder. _'You are doing a great job showing me.'_

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa in the sitting room. Just meters away. He lay her down gently and put himself back inside of her. She moaned as she met his lips again.

"More comfortable?" he whispered to her.

 _'Yes. Do the twirl.'_ Rose teased him.

He laughed as he kissed her. He brought up his finger and laid it on her lips. "You will have to be quiet. Genie is sleeping."

Rose bit her bottom lip. "Then keep my mouth occupied."

He smiled at her as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. He began to thrust in circular motions that made her whimper. He smiled at her enjoyment. He continued for a few more minutes and then he was done. He lay down on the sofa next to her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

He chucked, "Best cup of tea I've ever had in my life."

Rose giggled as she ran her hand through his hair again. She said, "You say that you love the rain, but you open your umbrella when it rains. You say that you love the sun, but you find a shadow spot when the sun shines. You say you love the wind, but you close your windows when the wind blows. This is why I'm afraid when you say that you love me so."

He sat up quickly. "Okay! Woman! What the hell is going on? That is Shakespeare! You are quoting Shakespeare again! Why are you doing that?! How are you doing that?!"

Rose's eyes got huge. "You need to lay off the caffeine!"

He stood up and put back on his pants and jeans. He ran his hands though his hair. "I can't figure it out. It's making me crazy!"

Rose pulled her legs up under her on the sofa. She put her finger to her lips. "Shh…you're going to wake up Genie with your shouting!"

He rubbed his face and walked back into the kitchen. He fixed both of the glasses of tea and brought them back to the sofa. He handed Rose her cup as he sat down next to her.

She thanked him as she put her hand on his thigh. "It's just because we are joined. I'm sure that's it."

He shook his head as he sat his tea down on the coffee table. "No, that can't be it. You were doing that before we joined. I remember. Although, I can't remember what it was that you said. Why are you doing that?"

Rose sipped her tea, "I'm sure it's not a big deal."

He lay his arm across the back of the sofa and bit his bottom lip, deep in thought. "I'm going to figure this out, Rose. It's a simple solution. I know it. Did you study Shakespeare in school?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, we're going to get started on that, again. Huh?"

He smiled and rubbed his face, "Ugh. No. Not what I meant, woman. Why can't I figure this out?"

Rose sipped her tea as she laid both of her legs across his lap. He ran his hand up her skirt. "Trying to distract me. I see your game."

Rose giggled at him. "You're not even drinking your tea. This must really have you upset."

He bit his finger and thought. "I'm going to figure this out! Tonight! I'm sick of not knowing!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him, "You are so funny. You don't have to know everything."

"Problem is, there is so much I don't know at the moment. This is a little thing I should be able to figure out." He told her as he leaned up and took his tea.

"Maybe there is too much noise in your head? How do you think with all of that going on?" Rose asked him.

He propped his head up on his fist and looked at her. He smiled. "I knew you were going to ask me that."

She smiled, "What does it even sound like?"

He sipped his tea and sat it back on the table. "I've always kept that shielded because it would probably overwhelm you. Do you want to hear it? I won't let you listen long."

Rose sat down her tea and nodded. He put his hand on her cheek and looked at her. "I'm not going to allow this for long at all. You are safe. I won't let it hurt you. Alright?"

Rose smiled, "Of course."

She closed her eyes and he closed his. He grabbed her hand tightly and held it.

Rose felt like she was suddenly hit by a huge wave. It nearly knocked her off of the sofa they sat on. She was grateful for his tight grip on her hand. Even though she hadn't moved, she felt that he was her lifeline. She could hear a million voices surrounding her. As soon as she almost understood what one person was saying, someone else started speaking. She could also feel their emotions. It was extremely overwhelming to her. She had the urge to run in a million different directions to help someone.

In the middle of this, she heard Shakes' voice. "All on duty. Report."

Sam spoke, "Nothing with Ides. He's at dinner, still. Drinking wine and looking at the newspaper."

Shakes said, "Good. Stay on him. Tyler house?"

Poltoius reported, "Tony is safe. Sleeping."

Aemilius reported, "Pete and Jackie are secure."

Shakes said, "Understood. The Doctor, Rose and Genie are secure. Adriano?"

"Michelle's lot is safe. They are all asleep. We are secure here."

Shakes said, "Jack and Jake?"

Bassanio reported, "Secure!"

Shakes' voice said, "Wonderful. Legate? My ship?"

Legate said, "All is secure here, sir! Still undetected."

Shakes concluded. "Well done." Then he said something in Quauhtin which all of them repeated.

Then Rose heard the Doctor's voice. "Now, say something to me. In my head, Rose."

 _'You hear all of this?'_ She heard her voice as clearly as if she had spoken out loud.

He chucked as he took his hand off of her cheek and closed the connection.

She was so disoriented from the sudden absence of it that she quickly put her hands to her face. "Ugh. That made me sick to my stomach."

He looked surprised, "Really? It shouldn't have done that. Are you alright?"

Rose shook her head. "Ugh. I really shouldn't have let you do that. Just give me a minute. Oh, I feel sick."

He shook his head in surprise and jumped off the sofa to run into the kitchen. He grabbed a dishtowel and wet it under the tap quickly. He wrung it out and returned to the sofa with Rose. He wiped her face and neck with the towel.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I really didn't think it would have made you sick. I wouldn't have done it if I had known. That's odd. It really shouldn't have."

He sat down next to her and held the towel to her neck. She exhaled slowly. She looked over at him and smiled. "I'm alright. Really."

He shook his head. "No, you're not. You are proper sick. Come here. Let me get you to bed."

He picked her up and carried her down the hall. He took her into their bedroom and lay her down. He took the towel and laid it on her face. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. "Is this better?"

She nodded that it was.

He spoke gently to her. "Deep breaths, Rose. Your color is getting better. You're looking less, grey."

Rose took the towel off of her face and patted her chest with it.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" he asked her.

She didn't open her eyes. "Maybe another cold towel."

He nodded and got off the bed gently. "Another cold towel. Coming right up."

He walked into the bathroom and got another small towel. He ran it until the tap, wrung it out and returned to the bedroom. He folded it up and sat down next to Rose as he put it on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Rose shook her head. "No, it probably wasn't you. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? I can't help but worry about it! You're sick, Rose."

Rose patted his hand and sat up. "I'm alright. Can you bring me something to sleep in? I think I just need to sleep."

He nodded, still with a look of concern on his face. "Sure. What would you prefer?"

Rose rubbed her face with the towel and shut her eyes tightly. "Just a t-shirt and knickers would be fine. Or that silk gown."

He nodded as he went to the closet and got her gown. He went back out into the bedroom. He helped her out of her dress and bra. Then he put her gown on her. She lay back down in the bed and said, "Lay down with me for a while."

Still concerned, he quickly agreed. "Sure, Rose." He climbed gently into the bed and lay down. Wrapping his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest.

He kissed her head as he patted it with the cold, wet towel again. "You're going to be fine, Rose."

She giggled, "I'm feeling so much better already. I'll be alright."

He sighed as he put his phone on his nightstand. As he lay it down, he spotted a hardback book laying there. He grabbed it and opened it. "Quotes of Heminges and Condell." He read the title. "Where did this come from?"

Rose looked up at him. "You quote Shakespeare all of the time. I got it when you were gone. I would read it when I missed you."

He sat up and looked at her. "Okay, wait. You have this book now. You're reading it."

Rose nodded her head and looked at him. "Yes….. it's just a book."

He held the book in his hands. "Hang on. I might have figured this out. How far have you gotten in this book?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Not far. Just the first few pages."

He looked up at her as he opened the book and flipped to the back. "You didn't read anything back here. Right?"

Rose looked at him and shook her head. "Of course not."

He rubbed his beard and looked down at the page. "So, if I was to say….'Love me or hate me, both are in my favor.' What would you say?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind."

He snapped the book shut. "Ha! Figured it out!"

Rose held her hand up to her mouth. "Oh, I'm going to be sick again."

He sat the book down quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He lay down with her on his chest as he held his hand on her forehead. "Shhh….. he told her. "I'm doing something. Tell me if it helps."

Rose felt herself starting to feel better. She sighed, "Oh, that does make me feel better. Keep doing it."

He smiled, "Of course, my dear. You're going to be fine."

Rose closed her eyes and finally started to relax. After a few moments, she spoke. "Okay. Why am I quoting Shakespeare?"

"Well, I have a theory. Once you are feeling better, I'm going to test it."

Rose asked him, "Test it? How?"

"Languages, Rose. What language would you like to learn to speak? Any language." He asked her.

Rose shook her head. "I have no idea. Haven't thought about it."

He held her and rubbed her back. "Oh you have. I'm sure you have. Tell me. You have a very long life ahead of you. You should never stop learning something. It keeps your mind sharp. So, a language. Which language would you learn?"

Rose rubbed her face. "French, I suppose."

He smiled, "French. Alright. Hang on. If I was to say, 'La vie est belle.' What is that?"

Rose closed her eyes, "I have no idea. You know that."

He smiled, "Right. Hang on a bit." He clicked a few things on his phone and then lay it on the bed. "Okay. Now, again. If I was to say, 'La vie est belle.' What am I saying, Rose?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well that's easy. You said, 'Life is beautiful'." Then she realized she had understood it. She sprang up quickly in the bed, and quickly regretted it. She felt all queasy again. She put both of her hands on her face. "Ugh…."

He laughed at her and quickly pulled her back to his chest and put his hand on her cheek. Whatever he had been doing to make her feel better, he began again. Within a few minutes, she was alright. She asked him, "Okay, I can speak French. I can think about it in my head and translate stuff. What in the hell? How?"

He smiled at her. "I don't know why I haven't spotted this before. Man, I'm thick! You looked into the time vortex. I took it out of you, but some remains. That's where the Bad Wolf comes from. You can speak French because I just ordered you lessons you can take on the computer to learn it. You've not learned it yet, but you will. So you can speak it. It's like this book. You will read it so much through your life, that you will be able to quote it. So, you are already quoting it."

Rose shook her head. "I don't really understand this."

He kissed her forehead. "Time is not a straight line. Everyone thinks that, but it's not. Particularly for you. It's more like a tangled up necklace from a jewelry box that has been forgotten. The time vortex still is in you. The same thing that makes you be able to heal fast, gives you telepathically, and everything….also gives you this. You can do stuff because you plan to do it someday. Get it?"

Rose shook her head. "I think so. Oh, I need to rest. Stay here with me."

He kissed her head, "I'm here, sweetheart. Get some rest."

Rose fell asleep as he rubbed her back.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21 - The BEST Surprise

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21 - The BEST Surprise

Rose had been asleep for 98 minutes and 17 seconds. The Doctor had laid and held her the entire time, blocking her nausea and listening to the Quauhtin guard in his head. Lewis had gone out on a date and was getting advice from the guard and the Doctor which had proved to be most entertaining.

He had laughed several times at the exchange between the Quauhtin. He had to stop himself to keep from disturbing Rose.

He decided that Rose was alright, and he went into the small office to the side of the bedroom. He emptied out his pockets on the desk there. He looked around and noticed that Rose and Genie had hung up pictures in the office. The picture of him, Genie, Tony, Jake and Shakes when they had went to Disneyworld hung on the wall. There was also a picture of Genie, Tony and Rose apparently taking a selfie. He put his hands on his hips and smiled as he looked around and saw pictures of himself, Rose, Genie, Tony, Jackie, Pete, Howie, Jacob and Charlotte standing on the White House steps. There was also a picture of him playing football. Apparently, from a newspaper reporter?

He opened the top of the box with the growing TARDIS in it. He whispered to it. "Happy? You seem happy, today. Here. I'll leave the lid off for a while. Try not to wake my girls up."

He sat down in the chair and looked at Jack's Vortex Manipulator. He put on his glasses and went to work taking it apart to repair it. After a few moments, he opened the bag of parts he had got back on Plentitude. He rummaged around, but didn't find what he was looking for. He took all of the boxes and put them in the top drawer of the desk. He rubbed his beard and thought. Then he decided to go make himself a cuppa while Rose and Genie slept.

xxXxxxXxxxxXxxxx

It was dark in the kitchen. He looked over into the sitting room and saw the blue reflection of the diamond as it announced everyone was alright. As he stood in the kitchen making his tea, Genie walked up to him.

"Hey, my child! It's the middle of the night. Why are you up?" He asked her as he picked her up and kissed her. He had been listening to the Quauhtin in his head and hadn't noticed she was awake.

Genie yawned, "Why are you up, Daddy? Drinking tea in the middle of the night?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I was repairing something for your Uncle Jack. I can't remember where I put a part I need for it."

Genie smiled, "It's probably in your pockets. Everything is there."

"I checked. Well, it might be in my other jeans I was wearing. It's a tiny thing. I'll find it. The longer I can keep it broken, the less trouble your Uncle Jack will get into. It's not a bad thing."

Genie giggled at him as he sipped his tea. "Now, Genie. Do you need some water or something?"

Genie laid her head on his shoulder. "No. I just missed you and wanted to make sure you were still here."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "Sweetheart, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

He carried her into the living room and sat down in the recliner with her. He covered her up in blanket and rocked her as he sipped his tea. "Daddy is here, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me."

"What if someone finds out you are an alien, Daddy? What will they do?" She asked him.

"They will report the alien to the Director of Torchwood. And guess who that is, Genie?" he told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Me!" he laughed. "Don't worry about this, Little One. I've been here for a very long time. No one would guess. I mean, don't I talk and look like everyone else here?"

"Rose says you talk a lot of different languages. I've never heard you talk anything but English though." Genie told him.

He sat his tea down and held her as he pulled the chair back. "I do speak a lot of languages. I've never had to speak anything but English when I'm around you. Do you speak any other languages?"

Genie smiled and shook her head. "No."

"Ah, you will one day. I'm going to teach you and Tony several." He told her as he rubbed her back. "But, for now. You just need to sleep. Alright?"

Genie yawned, "I'm not really tired."

He rolled his eyes. "Children always say that. I can tell you are exhausted. Do you want me to sing to you?"

Genie nodded her head that she lay on his chest and yawned again. "Yes, the windmills song."

He kissed her head and sang the old song in a strange language that always seemed to put her and Tony right to sleep. This time, it put him to sleep as well.

XxxxxXxxxxxxX

The Doctor woke up to Rose kissing him. It was still night. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the side of the chair. "What are you doing in here, Old Man?"

He looked around, disoriented and rubbed his face. He had been asleep for 48 minutes. "I must have fallen asleep. Genie was lying on my chest. Where is she?"

Rose rubbed his chest. "She's back in her room. Sleeping. Come back to bed."

He rubbed his face and took Rose's hand. She led him down the hall. As they walked by Genie's room, he stopped and looked in on her. He laughed, "I never even knew she got up."

Rose smiled at him. "I think you need more sleep than you let on."

He rubbed his face. "You're not wrong." He turned off the lights in small office and closed the blackout curtains. He undressed down to his pants and climbed into the bed with Rose. He lay facing her, on his side. Rose lay on her side, facing him, smiling.

He asked her as he lay his hand on her cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. I just needed some rest. It's happened before. A few times when you were gone. I just lay down and I'm usually better."

He looked curiously at her. "How many times? What were you doing to cause it?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I just get sick."

Then he felt it. A huge smile spread across his face. He laughed and jumped out of the bed in excitement. "Oh wow! And you don't know! How is this even possible! Holy shit! What a night!"

Rose shook her head. "It's finally happened. He's gone completely mad. Who should I call?"

He rubbed his face as he tried to calm down. "Sweetheart! I need a minute! Then I'll explain."

"You feel like you are about to jump out of your skin with excitement! What on earth are you on about?" she laughed at him.

He looked curiously at her as he bit his finger. "You really don't know?"

Rose smiled, "I'm not admitting to anything. Tell me."

He put his hand over his face and laughed. "I knew you looked different! Wow! How did I miss that?"

He lay back down on the bed and took Rose's hands. He laid them on his chest. "Okay. Rose. Feel this. What do you feel?"

Rose smiled at him. "Your hearts beating."

He smiled. She could tell he was about to bust from the excitement. He put his hand on her chest. "I can also feel your heartbeat."

Rose looked confused at him. "Yeah."

He smiled and looked in her eyes. "And I can also feel another heartbeat. Here, with us." He lay his hand on her stomach.

Her eyes got huge as she smiled. "Are you serious?"

He laughed, "That's what you wanted to wait to tell me, wasn't it? You wasn't sure?"

She laughed and covered her mouth. "I thought I might be, but wanted to be certain. Are you sure?"

He smiled like a loon. "Oh, there's not a doubt in my mind! There's a baby in there, Rose Tyler! You are pregnant! Right now!"

Rose covered her mouth and laughed. "Oh my God! I can't believe this. You can feel that?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I can feel the planet I'm standing on moving, you think I can't feel a baby's heartbeat? Woman? Really?"

Rose looked at him, "But, just one heartbeat. Is that alright?"

He smiled, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You have two hearts?"

"All Time Lords are only born with one heart, love. You don't get two until you regenerate. I haven't explained that? Sorry." He smiled.

Rose laughed. He could feel how happy she was. She could feel his excitement.

He laid his hand on her stomach, "I can't believe this Rose. I didn't think it would even be possible."

Rose was smiling. A tear rolled out of her eye. He looked at her and wiped her eyes. He put his forehead to hers. "You are amazing, Rose. I can't believe this. Tell me. How long have you suspected this?"

Rose smiled, "Right before you left. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"Why? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"If I wasn't, you would have been so disappointed. I couldn't do that to you." She told him.

"I would have lived. Don't think you need to protect me from myself, Rose. You can tell me anything. You know that." He rubbed her face with his thumb.

Rose smiled at him. "You were already so worried. You would have never left if you had known."

He smiled as he rubbed her cheek. "Yeah, you're probably right. Oh wow! I don't even know what to say. Are you alright? Are you happy?"

She laughed in his face. "Of course I am. Why do you ask? You can feel it, can't you?"

He laughed, "You feel like you are bubbling over in excitement. I knew you wanted to say it. Oh, wow!"

He sat up in the bed and rubbed his beard as he looked down at Rose.

Rose looked up at him, "What?"

He smiled at her. "May I kiss you? Proper? I feel like I should."

She laughed at him as she sat up and put her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down the sides of her silk gown. "Why do you think you have to ask? Of course, you can. I love it when you kiss me. Wait. This isn't a weird thing, is it?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Just a kiss. That's all."

Rose ran her hands through his hair and rubbed her nose to his. She licked his lips as he held her closely and kissed her. As he licked her lips, he smiled and moaned, "You put on lip gloss before you came to get me?"

She laughed, "I knew I would have to kiss you to wake you up."

He smiled at her. "Oh, I love you. The other half of me. The one who makes me whole. You are precious to me."

She smiled at him, "I love you. The other half of me. The one of makes me feel so important. So special. So clever. I adore you."

He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. She could taste the tea that he had drank before he had fell asleep with Genie a few minutes earlier. He licked her lips as he ran his hands up and down her body. He was so excited for their news that he had to keep himself under control more than he normally did. He realized he had probably snogged her a lot longer than he probably ever had.

Rose smiled at him. "Now, that was some kind of kiss!"

He laughed at her. "Only the best for my Rose! Now, you need to go to sleep. You are growing a baby! No wonder you are so exhausted."

He lay back down with her on his chest. "I'm here with you, Rose. Wow! What amazing news!"

His phone rang next to the bed.

He complained, "Damn it. How do they always know? The Doctor is happy. Let's invade the planet or something!"

Rose laughed as he answered the call. "Doctor Smith."

A voice on the other end spoke.

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Ugh. Alright. I'll be right there. Alert Jake as well."

He ended the call.

He turned and looked at Rose. "I want to keep this to ourselves for a while. Is that alright? Not to scare you, but a lot can happen in those first few months. How do you feel about that?"

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine with that. Just me and you know for now."

He smiled as he leaned back in and kissed her. "Oh, wow! I am so happy I feel like I'm going to bust! You've made me so, very happy Rose."

Rose smiled, "Me too. Now, go deal with whatever is going on. Be careful. You are a Daddy now. Properly with almost two children."

He laughed as he got up and put on his jeans. "Two children. Blimey. That's a scary thought. Genie is going to love this, though. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?"

Rose looked at him curiously. "You can't tell?"

He shook his head. "Not now. It's too early. I'd recommend you don't try to telepathically join to the baby for a few more months. Gallifreyan children are all brains and thought. Your head is going to sound similar to mine in a few months. Well….no. That's not true."

Rose smiled, relieved. "Good, I hope not. That sounds like a madhouse, with a police scanner and a barking wife inside your head. Not to even mention your thoughts, and Genie."

He shook his head and laughed at her as he pulled on his t-shirt. "I've been listening to the Quauhtin Police Scanner all night. Oh, that's hilarious. Lewis was on a date and was getting advice from all of us. They are idiots. It was fun."

Rose laughed at him. "Gosh, a bunch of blokes in your head at once? I imagine you guys get into some good conversations."

He smiled, "Yeah, it's not at all what I expected. I really like it! I just told them I'm leaving for Torchwood. Shakes will be in the sitting room if you need him for anything."

Rose lay back down in the bed. "That's just strange. I'm going back to sleep."

The Doctor went into the small office and grabbed a few things and put them back in his pockets. He then went into the closet and put on his trainers and leather jacket. He came back out into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. He rubbed Rose's back.

"I'll try not to be very long." He told her.

"Take your time, as long as you are careful." Rose told him.

He leaned down and kissed her head, and popped away.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22 - Lam Relle and Frank

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22 – Lam Relle and Frank

The Doctor met Jake in his office. "Good evening, Doctor!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Good night, Jake. What's so important that it pulls me out of bed?"

"Howard Shepherd requested you. He has a little problem he needs…..ummm….negotiated." Jake told him.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Negotiated? At 3:00 in the morning?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it's 9:00 am there in Washington."

The Doctor tossed his hands up. "Ugh! Damn time!"

Jake laughed at him. "Says the Time Lord. We don't even have to go to the situation room. We have everything piped into your office, here."

The Doctor stood in front of the telly on the wall and crossed his arms. He smiled as President Howard Shepherd filled the screen.

Howie saw him and exclaimed. "Woo! It's you! How the hell are you, Doc'? Rose still treating you right?"

The Doctor smiled and rubbed his face. "Rose is amazing, Howie. Thanks. How's the family?"

Howie smacked the table. "Wonderful! Jacob wants to come see your Genie as soon as possible! I hear you are on the news tomorrow night. Really?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah. Pete says you've been on that program. Anything I should know?"

Howie thought and shook his head. "Nah. You've got a good egg. You'll be fine!"

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Egg? Anyway? What do you need, Howie?"

Howie rubbed his face. "Remember me telling you about some out of towners that needed some plants for medicine that Rose handled the negations for us?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Yeah. That was…..ugh…. who was that? Peregrinus! Yes!"

Howie nodded. "The same. Well, they are back and want some more. I'm grateful they asked for them, but I can't really figure out how we are going to do it this time."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Well, they came back and asked the farmers for them directly." Howie told them.

"Oh, that's not good. They probably scared the hell out of some Midwestern cowboys. Got it, Howie! I'll handle it. Send me the location. I'll pop right there with a team."

Howie smiled. "You are my wheel horse for sure, Doc'!"

Howie ended the call.

The Doctor turned to Jake. "Where's Jack?"

Jake nodded. "He'll be here in a just a bit. Who do you want to go? Just the three of us?"

He rubbed his beard and Jack popped into the room. "Ah! Good man, Jack! Yeah, just the three of us. The less we show up with, the less we will appear a threat. Shakes already hates this idea."

Jack looked around. "What are we doing?"

Jake explained as the Doctor went over to this desk and looked through the drawers. He found the missing part he had been looking for. "Brilliant! I can fix that damn Vortex Manipulator now!"

Sam popped into the room. "Summus sent me. He says you are not capable of reasonable thought."

The Doctor laughed, "If we're ever in a situation where I am the 'voice of reason' then we are in a very, very bad situation indeed. Thanks for coming, Sam."

He looked down at his phone and told them some numbers. They all popped away.

XxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor, Jack, Jake and Sam popped into the middle of a screaming match. About ten angry and scared men wearing overalls and cowboy hats were screaming at a very tall and thin alien that could easily pass as a human.

The Doctor ran in and stood between them and yelled. "Hey! Hey! Hey! The hell! Calm down! Nothing is going to get resolved at this rate!"

"Who are you?" An old man wearing overalls, a cowboy hat and had a mouthful of tobacco in his mouth demanded. He pointed his shotgun at the Doctor. Sam tried to step between the gun and the Doctor, only to have the Doctor shake his head and push him aside.

The Doctor looked down the gun. "I'm not armed. I'm here to help. I'm John. What's your name?" The Doctor said.

The man looked him up and down. Relaxed a bit and replied. "Steve."

The Doctor shook his hand, "Steve. Nice to meet you." Steve lowered his gun. Sam relaxed a bit and stood between the The Doctor and Steve.

The Doctor turned to the very tall man/alien. "You are?"

The alien spoke as if he was gargling water at the same time. The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Oh, right. Peregrinus. Sorry."

The crowd went crazy again and pointed their guns at the alien. Jack and Jake jumped in between them, next to the Doctor.

The Doctor shouted, "Okay. Calm down! No one needs to get hurt here today. Everyone is alright."

A man yelled, "He's an alien! He's here to kill us!"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I assure you he's not. He's here to speak to you. He's more scared than you are right now. If you can believe that. He's not armed"

A man walked up to the Doctor. He turned to the farmers and shouted, "Lower your guns, you idiots!" He shook the Doctor's hand. "John? Right? I'm Frank. What does the fellow need?"

The Doctor held up his finger and turned to the alien and asked him. The alien spoke a strange language back to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled.

The Doctor continued to hold up his hands. "His family is sick. He needs some plants that you grow here. He's willing to pay for them. He didn't want to just take them because that would be dishonest."

One of the men asked in disbelief. "He said that?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "99% of aliens are friendly. Not all of them are Cybermen. I wouldn't be telling you to lower your guns if he was dangerous! Do you think I'd be standing this close to him if he was dangerous?"

Steve nodded his head. "He has a good point. "

Frank turned to Steve. "His family must be extremely sick if he is willing to come here and talk to us like this. Y'all, put your damn guns down! Act like you have some sense!"

The Doctor nodded his head. "They are dying. You lot are his only hope to save them. He will pay for them."

Frank looked surprised, "He's not scared that we will kill him?"

The Doctor shook his head. "His family is near death. He says he can join them if you refuse."

Frank leaned on the tractor. "Wow! What does he need? Exactly?"

The Doctor smiled, "Two boxes of tobacco leaves." The Doctor turned and the alien held out the box that was no bigger than the box that the Doctor used to keep his growing TARDIS in.

Frank laughed, "Phhhh…is that all he needs? And it will save a life?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. It will save twelve lives. What do you say?"

Frank shook his head and took the boxes. "I will give him whatever he needs! The world needs more people looking out for one another, no matter where they are from. I only hope someone would do the same for my family one day if it becomes necessary."

Jack held his hands out in surprise. "Did that just happen? What?"

Sam was shocked, too. "We aren't done. Don't celebrate just yet."

Frank walked into the barn that was behind them. He looked at everyone sitting around. They looked at him in surprise as he leaned over and asked his young son something. The young boy ran off to the house quickly as Frank continued to walk into the barn.

Steve asked, "He isn't contagious, is he?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not at all. It's nothing that would harm anyone here. I'm a Doctor. Trust me."

Steve nodded his head. Frank came out of the barn carrying the two boxes piled as full of tobacco leaves as was possible to get. Several of the other farmers ran over to help him carry them to the alien. The alien smiled at them. He said something.

The Doctor translated. "He thanks you, Frank. He says he is forever in debt to your kindness."

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "It's what is right. It doesn't require payment. Please explain that to him."

The Doctor smiled and turned to speak to the alien. The alien handed the Doctor something that looked like a plastic card.

The Doctor looked surprised. "Wow! Frank. You've made yourself a friend. He says he will never forget this. He asked me to give this to you, and if you ever need him for anything, to hold it to the sky and whisper your name. He will return to your aid."

Frank looked shocked as the Doctor handed him the card. "Wow! Thank you! Please explain to him that if he needs more, to please come see me. I won't deny anyone their health if I can help it."

The Doctor smiled and translated the message to the alien.

The alien smiled and reached his hand out to shake Frank's hand. The Doctor explained, "I've explained to him that's the custom here. It's safe."

Frank smiled and shook the alien's hand. "What's your name?"

The Doctor translated for the alien. "His name is Lam Relle. He's from Peregrin."

The alien took the boxes and dissolved away.

Jack looked at Jake and laughed. "And we were here to see this! Wow!"

Sam was smiling as he stood next to The Doctor. "This is amazing."

Frank put his hands on his hips and laughed, "Now, that's something!" He turned to the other farmers around him. "You all ought to be ashamed. Keeping someone from getting well."

The young boy ran out of the house and towards them. He had a bag in his hands.

The Doctor patted Frank on the shoulder. "Don't wind them up. They are probably still angry."

Frank shook his head. "Ah, they are all family. I'll be alright. They won't shoot the one that does their taxes!"

Jack laughed hysterically. Steve waved his hand at Frank. "My damn brother has always had better sense than any of the rest of us did. Alright! Show is over. Get back to work!"

They all walked away or drove off on their tractors.

Jake put his hands on his hips. "Damn. I'm still in shock. This really went that well?"

Frank laughed. "Aliens have been around for longer than I think anyone would tell us. They don't bother me. Hell, I imagine all of us are really from someplace else if you really study on it long enough."

The Doctor smiled at him. "That's an interesting way to think about it, Frank."

Frank smiled as he took the bag from his son. "Here. For you guys. Thank you for coming out. Although, I'm not sure how you managed to get here so quickly. I didn't even see you drive up!"

The Doctor took the bag and looked inside. "Oh, wow! Handrolled cigars! Oh, I have something to celebrate this with! Thank you, Frank!"

Frank smiled at him. "What are you celebrating?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth, "I ….well…..I just…."

Jack patted him on the back. "You aren't ever this tongue tied, Doc'. He just adopted a little girl. He's a Daddy!"

Frank smiled and shook his hand. "Well, hell! Congratulations! Let me get you another box! I have some wrapped in pink announcing it's a girl!"

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23 - Smokes

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 23 - Smokes

The Doctor, Jake, Jack and Sam were sitting in the Doctor's office smoking cigars when Michelle came into work that morning. The smell of the cigars was overwhelming. She walked into his office and a cloud of smoke rolled out at her.

"Seriously? Dare I ask?" Michelle coughed.

The Doctor smiled at her! "Hey! We're celebrating! Come on in!"

Michelle smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I don't smoke."

Jack laughed at her. "Neither does Rose. She's going to kick your ass when you come home smelling like this."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, shit. That's true. I'll have to do something."

Michelle waved her hand in front of her face and coughed. "Unless you need something, I'll be out there."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Quite right. Have you had breakfast? Can you order us breakfast, Michelle? Get about ten extra. I have body guards to feed back at home."

Michelle covered her mouth and coughed. "Right away." She closed the door.

Pete popped into the room. His hands outstretched. "The actual fuck? You disarmed an angry mob of farmers? That's what Howie told me! He wants to give you a medal!"

The Doctor smiled as he held his cigar in his teeth. "And I didn't have to jump on a ship to do it!"

Jack offered Pete a cigar, "And they gave us cigars to celebrate Genie's adoption."

Jake blew smoke and said, "And they established trade with the ….what where they?"

The Doctor smiled, "Peregrinus."

Pete took a cigar. "Hell, I need a cigar after all of that. Hell of a day's work gentlemen! My God! That could have ended so much differently!"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't want a damn medal, if anyone deserves one, it's that farmer out there, Frank. I'll get Michelle on it for you. He has my information in case he needs me again. He is the one who really defused that entire situation. Wow. What a guy! I've already told Howie about him. I should probably offer him a job."

Jack nodded his head. "I completely agree!"

Jake leaned back and blew smoke out of his mouth. "Oh, this is bliss. For all of the bad days, I'm so grateful for this one good day."

The Doctor pointed at Jake. "Yeah, it's nice not getting shot."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, like yesterday! Geez. Jumping out of a window? I thought Rose was going to kick your ass."

The Doctor pointed out, "As I remember, she did kick yours!"

Jake laughed, "Yeah, she did! I love that woman!"

Pete looked confused, "What? What about my Rose?"

The Doctor filled him in. Pete smoked his cigar and laughed. "Oh, that's brilliant! Yes. I've seen her do that. She also does another…. Thing. Beware. She…ummm… Jake. You know what I'm talking about. Explain it."

Jake shook his head. "I really can't. But she ends up wrapping her legs around your neck and knocking you to the floor. She's a scary woman. I don't mess with her! Not even when we teach self defense to the rookies. No one wants to get paired up with her. Woo! They have had a bad day."

The Doctor smiled proudly with the cigar hanging out of his mouth, "Yep. That's my Rose!"

Jake stood up and stretched his back. "I suppose I need to go get started on this paperwork. That damn Director will be all over my ass."

The Doctor laughed at him. "Yeah, maybe so."

Pete patted the Doctor's shoulder. "Tony had an idea I wanted to ask you about. We came back home last night. We just wanted to be together there. As it turns out, Jacks had two goals and a football pitch put in while we were gone. Right there in the gardens at the mansion. I couldn't believe it!"

The Doctor sat back in surprise. "Did she! Really?!"

Pete smiled and nodded his head. "Surprised the hell out of me, too! Tony wanted to know if you wanted to come over and play football?"

The Doctor smiled, "Just me? Or everyone? I can ask them."

Pete tossed up his hands. "It's more fun with everyone. What else are we doing today?"

The Doctor held up his finger. "Okay! They are all in. Man, Shakes is excited about it! Legate too."

Sam nodded his head. "For real! And damn. Poltious has already gathered water bottles for all of us! He is a wild man!"

Jack stopped smoking. "Alright. How the hell did you do that?"

The Doctor smiled, "Shakes made me part of the guard's telepathic link. Rose teases that it sounds like a police scanner in my head."

Jack punched the sofa. "You just suck! That would be amazing!"

Pete looked confused. "You can do that? And talk to Rose. And Genie? And whatever? Seems overwhelming."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. It's actually pretty comforting. I never have a quiet moment in my head. And my wife is the loudest voice there. Keeps me out of trouble. Well, most of the time."

Pete laughed and stood up. "Brilliant! Come on over whenever. We'll get a game going. Or two."

The Doctor smiled, "Indeed! Thanks, Pete! Let Sleeping Beauty wake up first, and we'll be right over."

Jake shook his head. "I better get paperwork done. I'm playing today!"

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxx

Rose woke up to hear singing coming from the bathroom. It was the same song she had been hearing The Doctor sing whenever he was in such a great mood. She lay and listened to him and laughed quietly.

 _'Boy, you are in a good mood.'_ She told him in his head.

He stopped singing. _'I'm sorry. Did I wake you?'_

She giggled as she heard him turn off the shower. "No. I really don't think you did."

He dried himself off and smiled. _'I'll be right there. I have something for you.'_

Rose smiled and sat up in the bed. He walked into the bedroom wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. He ran his hand through his wet hair and smiled at her. He was carrying a teddy bear under his arm and a small, white box.

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss her quickly. "How do you feel this morning?"

She nodded her head. "Not sick, if that's what you mean."

He smiled at her. "You feel more rested than you have in a while. Maybe that will help. You need to try to stay full and rested."

She smiled at him. "Oh wow. You are going to be a mother hen over me, aren't you?"

He laughed, "Of course. It's my job. Okay. I got this for junior." He smiled as he handed her the teddy bear.

Rose laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Junior, huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, until we decide on a name. Anyway, and I got this for us. I slipped down to the medical wing at Torchwood and nicked it. Not even sorry. It's a portable ultrasound machine. They didn't have one like this in the other dimension. This is cool. It takes a picture and prints it out. The ones back in the other dimension wouldn't even be able to really see the baby this early."

Rose laughed at him. "You know how to use one of those?"

He looked insulted. "I am a Doctor. Geez. Woman. How many times…ugh."

She laughed at him. "Right, sorry."

He rubbed his chin, "I'm excited to have found this. This machine is about 50 years ahead of where the other dimension is. In the other dimension, they usually have to look at the baby hotel in a different direction. We're not getting into that. Not even telling you how they do it. I just don't think it would be comfortable." He did a full body shiver.

She lifted up her gown to expose her stomach. He took the black, flat paddle and rubbed it around her stomach. Then he smiled as he heard the super fast heartbeat. "There's that little heart, Rose." He looked up at her as he turned the machine's screen so she could see the 3D shape of the baby in the monitor. He pressed a button and a picture printed out.

Rose giggled as he handed her the picture and pushed the small machine under their bed. Rose smiled looking at the picture. "Wow. This makes it more real. There's really something in there."

He lay down next to her and kissed her quickly. "Yeah. Our little miracle. I can't even tell you how special this is. This is amazing."

Rose handed him the picture. "Put that in your wallet. Maybe it will help you to remember to carry it."

He moaned as he got up and walked back into the bathroom. "Yes, ma'am."

She got up and walked into the bathroom with him. He was putting everything in his pockets from the jeans he had laying on the floor. Rose waved her hand and covered her mouth, "Is that smoke?"

He smiled. "Sorry. That's the reason I jumped in the shower. It might make you sick. Let me put them in the laundry and send them downstairs. It's pretty bad."

"What were you smoking? Cigars? You smoke cigars?" Rose asked him.

He put all of the clothes in a bag. "Only when celebrating, my dear! Did you know Jackie had goals installed at the mansion? Pete asked if we wanted to come over today and play football."

Rose giggled. "Boy, that didn't take long! Yeah, Tony has talked about little else since you have been gone. So, everyone's going over there? They are home?"

He nodded as Genie ran into the room. "Daddy! Can you make banana pancakes?"

He picked her up and kissed her. "I think you are supposed to say, 'Good Morning' first."

Rose giggled. "Banana pancakes sound so good right now."

He looked at Rose. "Is that what you want?"

Rose smiled, "If it's not too much trouble."

He smiled, "It's no trouble for my Rose. She's going through enough trouble for me at the moment. Banana pancakes for our Rose, Genie! Come on!"

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24 - Appointment with Doctor Smi

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 24 - Appointment with Doctor Smith

The Doctor was sipping his coffee as he cooked the banana pancakes, bacon and sausages. The flat smelt wonderful as Jake walked in.

Jake saw the Doctor cooking and looked surprised. "Hang on. You can cook?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. Want some?"

Jake nodded, "Hell yeah! Smells great!"

Jake sat down next to Genie who was already eating. "This is my second breakfast this morning. I feel like a Hobbit!"

The Doctor laughed at him. "You're going to be too full to play!"

Poltoius popped into the flat with Tony. The Doctor looked at them. "Comrade and Poltoius! Breakfast?"

Tony climbed up to the bar. "I didn't know you could cook, brother. That smells good!"

The Doctor sat him a plate on the bar, next to Genie's. Genie put syrup on Tony's pancakes for him and went back to eating her own breakfast.

Poltoius smiled and poured himself some coffee. "Oh, great! Coffee. I love this stuff! Legate says he has some e-mails he wants you to look through from Ides. He's sending them to your computer."

The Doctor sipped his coffee. "Right. I'll handle that in a bit."

Shakes walked in, "Hey everyone. You are cooking? I didn't know you could cook."

The Doctor tossed his hands up. "Do you see this, Genie and Tony? People just assume….ugh."

Shakes laughed, "I already ate. That was great! Jack brought us all of those full English breakfasts from Michelle. Thank her from us."

Rose walked down the hall. She was wearing a white sundress, and had her hair down. "That smells so good."

The Doctor handed her a plate. "I saved it just for you. This flat filled up with a bunch of hungry vultures really quick."

Rose giggled. "Tea?"

He smiled and opened the microwave. "I put it in here for safe keeping. There you are. Just how you like it."

She smiled and sat down next to Genie.

Jack walked in with Exton. "No, you can't use your hands. That's really the only rule. Right, Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "Well, not really. The keeper can use his hands."

Jack nodded, "Right. Don't listen to me, Exton. Tony will fill ….. you….in…Hey! I didn't know you could cook!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked at Rose. "Why does everyone find that so surprising? He's the fifth one to say that to me this morning!"

Rose laughed at him as she blew her tea. "I suppose because you were single for so long?"

He complained, "Even more reason that I should be able to cook! Yes! Damn it! I can cook! Carry on now!"

Jack poured himself some coffee and leaned against the cabinet behind the Doctor. He leaned his neck back and didn't hide the fact he was checking out The Doctor from behind.

Rose saw him and laughed. "You. Stop it!"

Jack smiled and sipped his coffee. "Damn, Rose. You are a lucky girl!"

The Doctor looked around to look at Jack. "I'm not even going to ask. You want some of this?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, thank you. I had the breakfast Michelle sent over. Rose, you look beautiful today! The Doctor being back must agree with you."

Jake smiled as he ate his breakfast. "I was going to say the same thing. There's a glow about her."

The Doctor smiled as he looked up at her. "Yeah. She's defiantly glowing. That's for sure."

Rose smiled at them. "Thank you, guys. Doctor, can you braid my hair, later?"

The Doctor looked up at her and smiled. "Sure! I'd love to."

Jack dramatically laughed, "Oh ho ho! You can braid hair too? Or is that code for things we don't talk about in front of young ears?"

Genie pointed at Jack. "Daddy braids my hair, Uncle Jack."

"Well, I have to take that back then. I've seen some elegant braids in your hair, Genie. I might grow my hair out so he can braid mine. What do you think about that, Genie?" Jack told her.

Genie and Tony laughed at Jack.

The Doctor looked around. "Who else wants pancakes? Exton?"

Exton smiled and took the plate. "This smells too good to say no."

Pete popped into the room. He clapped his hands in excitement. "Man, it smells good in here! What's that cooking?" Pete walked up to the bar and saw the Doctor cooking. "That's your cooking? You can cook?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and held out his hand. "See! Why is that so surprising to everyone?"

XxxxxxxXxxx

The Doctor was in the bathroom with Rose, brushing her hair.

"I love this. It's the most relaxing thing in the world." She told him.

He chucked, "I know what you mean. I love it when you play with my hair. Do you want something in particular? Or what?"

He lay down the brush and wet his hands under the tap.

"Oh, I don't care. I really just wanted you to play with my hair." Rose admitted.

He smiled, "I'm good with that. Listen, I want to talk to you about something. These speeches you are giving. Can you do that remotely, or is it something where you have to be there?"

Rose looked at him in the mirror. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"I'm honestly just not comfortable with you being out there. So….umm….exposed. These people are mad, Rose. We've been so lucky lately. I'm not convinced that we're safe yet. In fact, I'm sure we're not. I was just jumping out of a window yesterday!" He told her as he braided her hair.

Rose rubbed her face. "Is this because….. of…?"

He shook his head. "No. I thought about it yesterday. It could be a live feed or something. Having you there, in person….." He finished up her hair and hugged her around the waist. He kissed her neck. "It just scares me. Will you think about it?"

Rose turned around, laid her hand on his beard and kissed him. "Of course I will. Don't worry about this. I always have at least four body guards with me."

He held her and smiled. "That's very true. They are the best I can get you, but still. The safest way to avoid a problem is to simply not be there."

Rose smiled at him. "They offered me a job."

He pointed at her. "That would be different. If you wanted to teach, that's fine. I won't tell you no. We would have to do some ….. stuff…. To make that work."

Rose smiled at him and shook him out of thoughts. "Dad told me they offered you a job at the hospital on Plentitude."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "They offered me a job at Walter Reed, too! I told them no. I have a job. Two in fact! And that doesn't even count family stuff. Hell, that's a job in itself!" He sighed and said quietly, "Life on the slow path. Wow. It's nothing what you would expect."

Rose looked surprised. "Walter Reed offered you a job? You didn't tell me that."

He bopped her on the end of her nose. "It's no big deal. I've had job offers before. We were talking about you!"

He walked out of the bathroom and into the small office off from their bedroom. She followed him in the room and noticed the TARDIS box on the desk. "You left that out? I didn't think you ever took it out of your pocket?"

He looked at the TARDIS box, and then looked at his computer. "Ah, it's happier with the lid off. I knew you were here with it. It was safe. I'll put it back in my pocket when we go to Pete's. Or your purse."

He looked at the table and remembered something. He quickly reached in his pocket and pulled something out. He sat down and put on his glasses. He put the small part into the Vortex Manipulator as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He clicked something on the computer and put the Vortex Manipulator back together as it loaded. He looked at the screen as he held the Vortex Manipulator up to his ear and listened.

Rose smiled at him. "What are you even listening for?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Come here. I'll show you."

She sat in his lap. He pressed a setting on his Sonic Screwdriver and shot the Vortex Manipulator. He pressed a button and held it to his ear. "Listen to this. Can you hear it? It's like a small hum."

Rose smiled, "Not really."

He sat down his screwdriver and cupped his hands around the face of the Vortex Manipulator. "Here. Have a listen now."

Rose held her head to his hands. "Yes. I can hear that now."

He smiled at her. "That is the sound of the vortex from our dimension. This one here is different."

Rose asked him. "How do you know?"

He shot it with his screwdriver again. "I can hear it. In my head. Time Lord. Time Vortex. It's one of those things."

He sat down his screwdriver again. "Now, have another listen. Is it different?"

Rose listened. "Oh, yes. Very clearly different."

He smiled and held it up to his ear. "Yes. This is the vortex here. It has a higher pitch." He looked at his computer screen and clicked through a few things very fast. "Ah, this is nothing."

Rose watched him. "Did you read all of that?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't anything. Well, Shakes is coming to look it over-"

Shakes walked into the bedroom. "Doc'?"

"In here! The small office." The Doctor called to him.

Shakes walked over to the door. "I never knew this was here. Clever!"

The Doctor pointed at the screen. "Legate sent these down. I don't see anything, but have a look."

Shakes nodded his head as the Doctor walked with Rose back into the bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

Rose smiled at him. "I'm feeling good. I'm full. I'm rested. Like you said."

He rubbed her arms. "Try to rest today. Take a nap at Jackie's while we are playing. It will help."

Rose smiled. "She knows I'm all healed up from stuff. What excuse will I use?"

"Oh, I'll handle that. You know, I've not thought about that." He put his hands on his hips. "Huh. Rose Tyler. I wonder."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you on about?"

He rubbed his chin and looked back at Shakes. He grabbed her hand and walked to the other side of the bedroom. He put his finger over his mouth and told her in her head. _'You heal very quick. I wonder if that will have an effect on this baby?'_

Rose looked confused, _'How do you mean?'_

 _'Humans are pregnant for 9 months. Gallifreyans for 12 months. If you can heal so fast, which is basically growing cells, this pregnancy might not last that long at all.'_

Rose held his hands. _'How long do you think?'_

He shook his head and thought. _'I honestly don't know. I have that ultrasound machine. I'll keep an eye on everything. But, I'm thinking less than a typical human pregnancy.'_

Rose looked surprised, "Seriously?"

He smiled. "I'm not sure, but maybe. Let's keep an eye on everything before we get excited about that."

Rose smiled and put her arms around his neck. "This is a great appointment, Doctor Smith."

He kissed her, "It sure is Mrs. Smith. See that sounds normal! Rose Smith." He tasted in his mouth. "Nah, still don't like it."

Rose tossed up her hands and walked away from him.

XxxxXxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25 - Football at the Mansion

XxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 25 - Football at the Mansion

The atmosphere at the mansion was very playful. All of the off duty Quauhtin were there along with Jack, Jake, young Tony, Pete, and The Doctor. Everyone wore shorts, t-shirts and football shoes. Legate surprised them all when he was able to hit the ball straight up off of his head over and over. Tony laughed at him. "Wow! You are totally like your Dad! You're a great footballer!"

Legate laughed at him and within a few minutes instruction, Tony ran over to The Doctor. "Look at this brother!" Tony bounced the ball over and over off of his head.

The Doctor knelt down and spoke to him. "That's going to give you a headache, but man its cool!"

Tony laughed, "I know, right?!"

The Doctor laughed at him. "Tony. Is everything alright? You never call me anymore."

Tony tucked his ball under his arm. "Mum says that you need to take care of Genie. I shouldn't bother you. I try not to."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at him. "Tony Tyler! You are my little brother and very special to me. You always will be. I'm here for you, no matter what. Genie needs me, yes. But, I don't want you to think you are less important now because she's here. You can still call me anytime you need me, or just have one of the bodyguards pop you to me. I'll chat with your mum. Alright?"

Tony smiled at him. "Alright."

He pointed at him, "I mean it, Tony. You're my Comrade against these Tyler women. I need you!"

Tony laughed at him. "Then call me! I'm here for you, Brother!"

The Doctor hugged the small boy. Tony smiled at him as he ran back onto the pitch.

Jack ran up behind the Doctor. "I really like this! I've never really played before. This is more fun than I would have thought!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I think you like it because you keep tripping people. That's not allowed."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "It's only illegal if you get caught!"

The Doctor shook his head, "Phhhh…."

Michelle walked up with her sons Logan and Sam. "Thanks for calling, Doctor! Logan and Sam jumped at the opportunity!"

The Doctor turned and shook both of the young men's hands. "Good to see you, men! There's some bodyguards….ugh…players you probably haven't met. Legate! Come here!"

Legate ran over to them. "Yes, sir!"

The Doctor pointed at Logan and Sam. "These are Michelle's sons. Good men, and amazing players. Will you introduce them to the rest of new guys?"

Legate nodded, "Happy to! Come on, I'm Legate!"

The boys ran off with him. Michelle laughed at smiles on her sons' faces. "They love this! I can't thank you enough."

He shook his head. "It's no problem. They are helping me out!"

Michelle smiled, "Not to mention work, but I added a couple of things to your schedule tomorrow. Tony in New York called and wanted you and Rose to go to dinner with a friend of his. He said you knew about it?"

The Doctor's eyes got huge. "Really? Oh wow! I can't wait to tell Rose! Oh, this is going to be …weird." He gritted his teeth, then tossed his hand up. "Well, not really."

Michelle looked curiously at him. "I'm not even going to ask. When you are finished with dinner, the New York City Ballet has a balcony reserved for you, Mrs. Smith and Genie if you would like to go see it."

He rubbed his beard and got excited. "Oh wow! Genie might really love that! Wow. All of this after the UN meeting tomorrow."

"And Rose's speech at Yale is the following day." Michelle informed him.

He rubbed his beard and motioned for her to join him as they both walked away from the pitch so they wouldn't be overheard. "Umm…. Rose doing these speeches. I'm not comfortable with her doing them in person. Is there a way she can do them, remotely?"

Michelle looked curiously at him. "Is something going on?"

He bit his lip and looked at her. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ummm…. Well. She's been feeling sick lately. I worry that she is trying to do too much."

Michelle smiled at him. "Don't say it. I know you can't tell me."

He dramatically dropped his hand. "Damn it! You're like a mutant or something! How the hell do you do that?! I didn't say anything!"

She pointed at him forcefully. "That reaction just said everything I was suspecting! How far along is she?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "I shouldn't have said anything. Geez. She's going to kill me."

Michelle smiled at him. "I can keep a secret. Even from her. Relax. I'll lighten her schedule. As for doing the presentation remotely, let me see what I can work out. Maybe she can record a video to the universities and have it broadcast all at once. That would certainly lighten the travel."

He smiled, "Brilliant! Yes! Thank you."

"How are you with it? A bit soon, isn't it?" she asked.

He laughed. "Completely shocked, honestly. This was unexpected. Like Genie. But, yes. We're excited about it."

Michelle laughed. "No one knows?"

He shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "No one. She's only just found out."

Michelle smiled, "Let me order her some flowers then. From you of course. She will love that."

He laughed under his breath. "Thank you. She will love that. She's dealing with terrible nausea. Did you deal with that with your boys?"

Michelle nodded her head. "Oh, I did! They make these lollipops that really helped. They have ginger in them. There is also this wrist band that they recommend for sea sickness. I never tried that, but it is supposed to be extremely helpful. I'll have both delivered to your flat. I'll be discreet."

He smiled at her. "I'm so thankful. What would I do without you?"

Michelle laughed, "Go hungry, stay in trouble with the misses and we won't even talk about this candy addiction."

He laughed at her as Pete called him over. He excused himself and ran over to him.

Pete patted him on the shoulder, "Where is Rose?"

"She went into the house. It's a bit warm out here. I think she was looking for her mum." The Doctor explained.

Pete pointed at him. "After this interview this afternoon, I have something for you. It should be here by then. I hope so at least."

The Doctor looked surprised, "For me. What is it?"

Pete put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "No way! I'm not telling you. I just wanted to let you know so you don't rush back to your flat."

Genie ran up to the Doctor. She was holding President Harriet Jones' hand. "Daddy! Look! It's Nanna Jones!"

The Doctor turned and smiled. "Harriet. It's lovely to see you!" He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for all of your help with Genie's adoption."

"Not at all! Happy to get everything settled for her." Harriet smiled. "Pete, how are you doing?"

Pete smiled, "I've noticed my hair is turning white from everything. But, it was going to go white eventually. The Doctor assures me it is normal."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. No real reason why, it just will."

Harriet smiled. "A small price to pay."

Pete nodded his head. "A very small price. So, did you hear of our little football gathering? They are just goofing off. Not really a real game."

Harriet shook her head. "No. The Doctor asked me to come by if I had a minute to chat with you about something. What do you know about the UN meeting tomorrow? Are you planning to attend?"

Pete looked confused. "He mentioned a UN meeting, but that's all he has said."

The Doctor knelt down and handed Genie his football. "Here, sweetheart. Go play with Tony a minute."

Genie smiled and ran off. The Doctor stood up and looked around. Seeing no one was around them, he explained his plan for his proposal to the United Nations.

Pete handled the news like The Doctor expected. "Are you nuts?! They will never agree to that!"

Harriet laughed, "That's what you said he would say."

The Doctor laughed, "That's what Howie said! Well, I think. You know how Howie talks."

Pete looked shocked. "The hell! Wow! That's insane. I can't….. I can't….. how the hell are you even going to ask them this?"

Harriet smiled at Pete. "It's a closed door meeting between the worlds' leaders. No press is allowed. Highly classified."

Pete nodded his head with enthusiasm. "I should say so! What in the hell made you think of this?"

The Doctor sighed. "Ah, it will all come out tomorrow. I don't even want to go really deep into it."

Harriet asked. "You're going to be there, Pete?"

Pete's eyes were huge. "Hell yeah I am! I've got to see this! Holy shit! Oh! Excuse me, Harriet."

The Doctor laughed at Pete. "Now, that was her reaction. Excuse me, I'm going to play football while I can."

The Doctor ran back onto the pitch. Logan saw him and passed him the ball. The Doctor passed it to little Tony. Shakes whistled for all of them to huddle up in the middle of the pitch.

Pete put his hands on his hips and shook his head. He asked Harriet. "Is he serious? Is that really his plan?"

Harriet laughed, "Think about it. It makes complete sense."

Pete was still in shock. "What sort of man did my Rose marry? A barking mad one!"

Harriet laughed at him. "After you have thought it through, you will agree with him."

Pete tossed his hands in the air. "That's the crazy thing about it! I know I will! He's weird like that!"

As the players gathered together, Shakes spoke. "Okay. I think everyone has the rules of the game down. Let's play a game. Who's up for that?"

All of the men cheered. They quickly divided into two teams. Jack, Jake, The Doctor, Logan, Sam, Legate, Poltoius, Lewis, Sam the Quauhtin and Shakes all ended up on the same team together. They faced off against the rest of the guard.

Jake looked around. "How will we remember who's on what team?"

Jack took off his shirt and tossed it off the pitch. All of the men nodded and tossed their shirts over to the side, too. Jack laughed and ran over to The Doctor and told him quietly. "Call Rose down here to see this eye candy."

The Doctor rose up and pointed, "She's just over there. She's worse than you are if you can believe that."

Genie ran off of the pitch. "I'm out of here with this lot!"

The Doctor laughed, "Not a bad idea there, Genie. Cheer for Daddy."

Rose spoke to him in his head, _'See, I couldn't play this. I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off of you long enough to watch the ball.'_

The Doctor rubbed his face, _'Stop it.'_

Rose laughed, _'You all sweaty…..'_

 _'I know what you are doing, Rose!'_

 _'And randy…'_

 _'Woman!'_

 _'Go get sweaty so I can help you get clean later.'_

The Doctor ran both of his hands through his hair.

 _'It's been hours. Almost a full day. You can probably imagine running your hands down my body.'_

He bit his lip. "Oh, that woman is mean!"

 _'I've got some of those mints you love.'_ Rose teased him in his head.

He turned to her and pointed. _'Mean. MEAN woman!'_

Jack stood up and looked at them. He put his hands on his hips. "Oh, that's just nasty. Stop it!"

Rose laughed at his reaction as she sat in some chairs under a tree with Genie and Harriet.

Tony blew his whistle and started the game. Logan passed the ball to Shakes, and the ball was stolen by Varro. He moved it down the field passing it to Timon and then Exton. Legate slid between Exton and Gobbo as he was passing the ball. The ball headed skyward. As it came down, four men jumped up to bounce it off of their heads.

They played for a long while. All of them were covered in sweat and dirt. Legate proved to be a great footballer, just like his father. Tony took off his shirt and twirled it around his head to cheer for him.

The Doctor ran off of the pitch to get some water. He walked over to where Harriet sat with Pete. "Where did Rose and Genie go?"

Pete told him, "Jacks came out here and got Genie just a bit ago. Rose went inside to get something to drink. She said she was hot."

The Doctor reached out, _'Rose. Are you alright?'_

 _'No. I'm sick again. Don't leave your game.'_ Rose told him.

He thanked Harriet and Pete and excused himself. He walked into the house as calmly as he could. Jackie was in the kitchen making Genie a bowl of ice cream and talking to her. He walked through the kitchen, "Is Rose upstairs?"

Jackie nodded, "I believe so. Oy! Take off those muddy shoes in my house!"

He quickly flipped his shoes off and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he was out of eyesight, he ran to Rose's old bedroom. He slid down the hall in his socks once he got to the door. He opened it and called to her. "Rose? Are you in here?"

He heard her in his head. _'You shouldn't have left your game.'_

He rushed into the bathroom where he found her sitting in the floor, her head in her hands. He quickly grabbed a towel, ran it under the tap and wrung it out. He sat down in front of her and put the towel on the back of her neck. "Have you been sick?"

She shook her head. "No, but I feel like I might be."

He patted the towel on her face and neck. He unbuttoned her blouse and held it to her chest near her throat. "Is that helping?"

She nodded.

He moved closer to her. He put the towel on his shoulder and encouraged her to lay her head on it. He held her and rubbed her back. "Is this better?" he whispered to her.

She nodded it was. _'Please don't let me go.'_

He kissed her head, "I won't. You're going to be alright." He laid his hand on her head and closed his eyes. She felt herself get better almost immediately.

She rose up and looked at him. "What is it that you do? It really helps."

He kissed her forehead. "Does it? Your color is better."

She laid her head back on his shoulder where the wet towel was. "Yes, it really does. What are you doing?"

He kissed her head, "Blocking that part in your brain that tells you that you need to be sick."

She took a deep breath. "This is awful. I don't know what triggers it."

He ran his hand through her hair and told her quietly. "Nothing triggers it. And then anything will trigger it. It's not forever. You're going to be alright."

She rose her head up and took the towel from his shoulder. She looked down at him and laughed. "You are so funny. In here, half naked."

He looked down at himself. "If you remember, Rose Tyler. I have been here naked before."

She laughed, "Oh, I remember that. That was great. You moaning and I had to make you stop."

"Afraid we were going to get caught by your mum." He smiled.

"Like a couple of teenagers." Rose laughed.

He laid his hand on her face. "Lie down and get some rest. It will help. I'll come wake you up before that designer gets here. You have time. Or, do you want me to reschedule that?"

She pressed the towel to her face. "No, I'll be alright. If we cancel, I'll have to give an explanation."

He looked surprised, "To whom?"

She looked at him seriously, "My mum!"

He looked up, "Oh the gods! No! Well, unless you want to tell her now."

Rose shook her head and closed her eyes. "Oh, no! Not for a while! She will drive me mad."

"We might not have a long as you think, Rose. She's going to have to be told."

"Not now. Please. We can always blame a short pregnancy on your genes. She has no idea about that sort of thing with you."

He nodded his head. "Yeah. That's probably how we'll have to play it. Blame it all on me. I'm good with that." He chuckled at her.

He stood up and helped her off of the floor. "Where's your purse at?"

"On the bed in there." Rose told him.

He helped her into the bedroom and she sat down on the bed. He looked in her bigger on the inside purse and took out his favorite red shirt and some of her pajama bottoms. "I packed you some jim jams. In case you needed a rest."

She smiled at him as she undressed. He helped her put on the clothes and tucked her into her bed. He sat next to her and stroked her cheek. "Get some rest. It will make you feel better. Are you hungry?"

Rose closed her eyes. "No. Just tired."

He smiled at her and laid his hand on her head. "Rest then. You're safe. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Rose didn't open her eyes. "Just for a bit. Then go play football. You love that so much."

"I love you so much. I'll stay if you want me to."

She smiled, "I'll be alright. I'm just going to sleep. Go play. If I need you, I'll call you."

"Promise? Don't make me come find you again, Rose." He fussed at her.

She whispered as she drifted off to sleep. "I promise."

He took his hand off of her head and rubbed her back. He reached into her purse and took out his phone. He sent Michelle a message. "Those lollipops you were telling me about. Could you bring some to the house when you come back to get the boys this afternoon?"

He sat down the phone and laid his hand back on Rose's head. He could feel she was in a very deep sleep. He smiled as his phone alerted him to message being received. Michelle answered. "I'd be happy to. Reassure her that this part doesn't last forever. And have her get some rest."

He smiled and texted her back. "Thank you, Doctor Michelle. She's resting now. Please remember to be discrete. She doesn't want Pete or Jackie to know for a while. She doesn't even know that you know. Don't get me into trouble."

Michelle text back. "Relax. Go play football and let her rest. Don't hover over her while she sleeps."

He tossed his hand up and shook his head. "Damn! She's a mutant. Has to be!" He leaned down and kissed Rose on her head as he whispered to her, "Rest, darling. Call me if you need me. I'll be right here. I'm just outside."

XXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26 - Lollipops

XXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 26 - Lollipops

The Doctor returned to the football game and played with the rest of everyone for a while. Genie ended up joining the game briefly. The Doctor guarded her from the other players who were playfully threatening her as she moved the ball to the goal. She kicked it in easily and the team cheered for her as her Daddy lifted her up on his shoulders and ran around the field.

Pete laughed at them. He walked to the edge of the pitch and motioned for The Doctor to bring her to him. "Come over here with your Grandfather, Genie. Your Daddy is a mad man."

Genie was still laughing as Pete held her. "Hi there, Michelle!"

Michelle had just arrived, "Hello there, Miss Genie. How are you today?"

Genie smiled, "Fantastic! Did you see the goal I scored?"

Michelle nodded her head. "I did! Well done!"

The Doctor kissed Genie's cheek quickly, "We're going to turn her into a footballer!"

Genie looked at him and shook her head. "No you're not, Daddy."

They all laughed at her. Michelle handed the Doctor a manila envelope. "As you requested."

He took it, "Brilliant! Thank you!"

She smiled, "Boys been good?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Your boys are always good. That's never in question. I think they had a good time."

Genie smiled, "They are nice! I like them!"

Michelle looked proudly. "Well, I know everything is alright, then."

The Doctor smiled. "That designer is due here in a bit. I better go make sure Rose is ready for them. Excuse me."

He walked into the house and flipped off his shoes again in the kitchen. He walked upstairs and quietly slipped into the bedroom where Rose slept. He quickly jumped into the shower and washed himself off. Then he got out of the shower, he put on his pants and jeans. He was standing in the bathroom, shaping his beard when he heard Rose in his head.

 _'You smell so good. I can smell you all the way out here.'_ She told him.

"It's not too strong is it?" he asked her.

 _'No. It's very nice.'_ Rose told him.

He wiped his face off and put on aftershave. He ran his hand through his wet hair and walked into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Rose. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Rose smiled at him and opened her eyes. "Hey."

He smiled back at her and whispered through a smile. "You are so beautiful. I could watch you sleep all day."

Rose smiled as she rubbed her face. "What time is it?"

"You've been asleep for an hour and forty-eight minutes." He told her.

She rolled her eyes back, "That's just weird."

He looked surprised, "What is?"

"No one tells someone the time, exactly."

"Oh. Right. That's true. Okay, you've been asleep nearly two hours. Better?"

She sat up and nodded her head. "Yes. That's better."

"See. Time Lord is learning. Strange little things like that." He told her.

"You never did that before. I would have remembered it. You've only done that since you have been here."

He rubbed his beard and smiled. "I bet it's the TARDIS'. She was translating so much. Now, I have to do it all on my own. I didn't realize how much she was in my head."

Rose kissed him quickly. "Now, I'm all in your head. Scary."

He laughed quietly at her.

She looked at him, "You're all clean. Is football over?"

He nodded his head. "For me it is! I'm done. I don't think I can run one more meter. I felt as if I was carrying the entire pitch on my skin. Oh, I was gross. I can tell you are feeling better."

Rose ran her hand across his bare chest. "You are so tan. I've never seen you this dark."

He smiled as he looked down at his chest. "Yeah, I think I've only been this dark once before. It wasn't this body, either. I was on a planet where I walked around in the nude." He teased her.

"Phhh…..I doubt that. You won't even walk around in the nude around me." Rose complained.

He blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "You first."

Rose giggled as she sat up and kissed him. "Thank you for saving me earlier. I didn't want to bother you."

He held her. "Sweetheart, I know you've been blocking me sensing so much of this. Don't worry about me. I'm here for you."

Rose shook her head. "Oh, my gosh I was so sick. And when you were gone… it was terrible. I knew you would be upset if you knew."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, you're probably right. But, I'm home now. Don't block me from this. I would have never had annoyed you so much when I first got home had I known."

Rose pointed at him, "See, and that's what I didn't want. You didn't annoy me. I don't want you to think I'm this little, fragile woman for the next few months. I can already see it. You dropping everything and running because I'm sick."

He rubbed his face. "You make a good point."

"I'm just pregnant. I'm not dying. Is this because of the joining?"

He looked at her. "I don't know. Maybe."

She looked seriously at him. "I'm fine. For now, not even sick."

He chuckled at her as he rubbed her back. "Do you remember when we stayed here before our cruise?"

Rose smiled, "And you kept moaning so loud?"

"And you thought we would have to explain stuff to Jackie?"

Rose laughed, "That was so great."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. "We have a few minutes. How are you feeling?"

Rose bit her lip and ran her hands through his hair. "I feel perfectly fine."

He smiled slowly at her. "People wait their entire lives and never hear such beautiful words."

They both crashed their lips into one another's and kissed. Rose lay back down on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She pulled off her pajama bottoms and knickers quickly, tossing them to the side. He leaned up, not taking his lips off of hers to take off his jeans and pants. He kicked them to the floor and climbed back on top of her. He ran his hand up her shirt, cupping her breast.

He kissed her neck and chin. He was already panting with enthusiasm. His muffled voice spoke, "Woman, you've been driving me crazy up here. Sending me …. suggestions."

Rose giggled at him.

He looked in her face. "You know how hard it is to play with that in your head? You are a mean woman."

"How many goals did you score?" Rose asked him as he ran his hand down between her legs and dipped a couple of fingers inside of her. He stroked inside of her.

He whispered, "I'm about to score another one in here."

Rose bit her bottom lip, "Go ahead and shoot that penalty shot then."

"Ohhhh…. That's so hot. Talking dirty football to me." He crashed his lips back into hers as he slipped himself inside of her and thrust deeply.

There was a knock at the door.

Rose moaned and whispered, "Please tell me you locked that door."

Jackie's voice was on the other side, "Rose. The designer is here. Why is this door locked?"

The Doctor continued to thrust slowly, making Rose's eyes roll back in her head. He kissed her neck.

Rose collected herself and shouted back. "I'm just getting changed, mum."

The Doctor shook his head and whispered, "Don't ever change, Rose. You are perfect just the way you are."

Rose had to bite his shoulder to keep from shouting. He was thrusting faster and deeper.

Jackie's voice continued, "They are still playing football outside. If that Doctor comes up here before he's hosed off in the yard, I'm going to kill him."

The Doctor stopped and looked annoyed. Rose giggled at the look on his face and put her finger over his lips.

"Okay, mum! He's still downstairs. I've not seen him." Rose told her mum.

He returned to kissing Rose and whispered, "Do you want me to go downstairs?"

Rose rolled her eyes and whispered, "You can turn anything into something dirty."

He put both of his hands on her face and began to snog her again as he started to thrust again. Jackie started yelling again.

"How long do you think you will be?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor laughed in disbelief. "Is she serious?"

Rose put her hand on his face. "I'm afraid so."

He laughed and whispered. "Please let me yell back at her. Please, Rose."

Rose looked serious. "Don't you dare!"

He smiled, "We're married. Does she think we don't do this?"

Rose looked serious at him, "Do you really want to have the discussion with her?!"

He laughed quietly as he caught her lips, "Tell her sixteen minutes. She can have you then."

"Sixteen minutes, mum!" Rose yelled back.

"Sixteen minutes? That's sounds crazy!" Jackie complained.

Rose realized what she had said, "Oh, you did that on purpose!" She quietly fussed at the Doctor.

He smiled like a loon. "Oh, I really did! Ha! Now you are as strange as me!"

"I don't think anyone is as strange as you." Rose told him.

He smiled as he kissed her and continued to stroke. "Yeah, but you like my strangeness."

Rose asked him, "Can I ask you a question and you won't laugh at me?"

He stroked slower and looked at her. "Of course. What's on your mind?" He kissed the end of her nose.

"Us. Making love. Is it alright?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it's perfectly safe. The motions often make the baby go to sleep. It's alright." He told her.

She smiled, "I imagined it was, but wanted the option of a professional." She felt him finish inside of her.

He kissed her neck and told her quietly, "In a few months, well. A few weeks probably, you will start to hear something you can't really explain in your head. Gallifreyan children telepathically link to their mums while they are still being carried. Don't think something is wrong if you feel that. It's normal. But, the baby might be more human as well. So, don't feel as if something is wrong if you don't feel that. It's all normal."

Rose rolled her eyes, "So, bottom line. Just don't worry. Whatever happens is normal."

He sat up and laughed. "Right! Ah, now you have nine minutes to get ready. What can I do to help you?"

Rose shook her head and laughed at him. "Just, lay here and stay out of the way. I'll rush around."

He lay back in the bed dramatically. "Ugh! Alright! I hate this sharing you with the world. Being married to famous Rose Tyler has its drawbacks for sure!"

As she walked away from him, he turned his head and got a good look at her bare bum. He rubbed his beard. She turned and saw him watching her. She bent down and picked up her clothes, slowly. He cleared his throat. "Granted, it has its advantages, too."

Rose walked into the bathroom and rinsed herself off in the shower. By the time she stepped out, the Doctor met her with a towel and helped dry her off. He was wearing his jeans again. He wrapped the towel around her and kissed her quickly.

He rubbed his face as he put on a white oxford. He sat on the cabinet and watched Rose put on her make-up.

"I got you something. It's these sweets that are supposed to help with the nausea. They have ginger in them."

She smiled at him. "Do they work?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Makes sense why it would. Chinese fishermen eat ginger to keep from getting sea sick. It's the same sort of thing. I could get you some ginger, too."

Rose made a face, "Oh, that just sounds gross. Let me try this first."

He groaned as he stood up. "Ugh! I miss my TARDIS. I could have an all day shag fest and then have you back in time for this fitting. I hate having to share you."

Rose smiled at him. "You could use that Vortex Manipulator of Jack's."

He bit his bottom lip. "Nah. It's not been run in yet. Too many things we have to be here for to mess that up now. Ugh. We'll just have to wait. Damn it!"

Rose giggled, "I don't know how you even got in here without mum seeing you."

"Ha! I snuck in! Under the Jackie radar!"

Rose smiled at him, "She's going to kick your ass."

He laughed at her. "She threatens that all of the time. Lewis wants to know when to expect you downstairs. The designer is here. What should I tell him?"

Rose put her hair up. "Tell him five minutes. I just have to put something on."

Rose turned and saw him watching her change clothes. "You are beautiful. Have I told you that today?"

She walked back over to face him. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "You can kiss me if you promise you won't make me untidy. I need to go downstairs."

He smiled at her. "My brain has shorted out. I don't know how well this will work."

She giggled at him as she pulled him in and snogged him. He held her face and kissed her. She patted his chest after a few moments. He stopped kissing her and leaned back. He cleared his throat. "Right, then. Hmmmm…. Oh, let's blow all of this off and go get a hotel for the rest of the night. To hell with all of this."

Rose laughed at him, "I feel the same way."

He rubbed his face. "Oh, I don't know if you do. Woman, I'm …ugh."

Rose giggled at him as she walked into the bedroom and put a lollipop in her mouth. He leaned against the doorway and rubbed his face with both of his hands.

Rose looked back at him. "We're going back home tonight. We'll get Genie to bed early, then I'm all yours."

He nodded his head and bit his lip. "Tonight. Okay. I can wait. Tonight, Rose. Oh, it's bad."

Rose giggled at him. "I can tell. I'm sorry I have to go deal with this, right now. Hopefully these sweets work. Get what you need out of my purse. Should I just leave it up here?"

He walked over to her. "I'll put it all in my pockets. Don't worry about it. Go on downstairs. I'll go down in a bit."

Rose took his hand and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I hate you feeling like this."

He smiled, "I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about me."

Rose smiled at him. "We just made love. I bet you could go all day, all of the time."

He tossed his hands up, "Well, do you blame me!? Have you seen you?!"

Rose laughed at him. "Kiss me. Will that make it a bit better?"

He smiled as he leaned in and gave her a proper snog. When she leaned her head back to look at him, his eyes were still closed. He pressed his lips together. "Tonight. Yes. I have self control. I can wait. Ugh!" He pointed at her. "No more dirty images for the afternoon! You are killing me!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27 - Fittings

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 27 - Fittings

Rose stood in formal sitting room as a designer's assistant dressed her. The designer nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, this is wonderful! I love this one for you! Let's try the next one."

Rose went to stand behind a folded wall as someone helped her dress into another outfit. Meanwhile, her thin, ginger friend was looked over by the designer. "Your hair makes this so much fun. How do you like this one?"

Pepper smiled, "Oh, I really do love it!"

Rose and Pepper switched places as they put Pepper into another outfit. The Doctor walked into the door carrying Genie who was whimpering.

Rose saw her, "What happened?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Just a couple of skinned knees. My Sara Gene is rough on her knees."

Genie held him around his neck as he sat down with her on the sofa. He was so focused on Genie, that he never even noticed Pepper come out and stand in front of the designer. The designer turned and smiled at him. "Doctor Smith. It's wonderful to meet you!"

The Doctor was completely distracted taking care of Genie. He took a small device out of his pocket. "Hi, yes. It's lovely to meet you as well. Genie, let me see your finger."

She laid her finger in his hand and looked up in his face.

He kissed her finger. "This is going to pinch. But, I only have to do it once. Ever. Okay?"

She nodded. "A little pinch?"

He smiled, "A little pinch. It might hurt a bit, but not much. Rose is right there. Like you asked."

She covered her face with her other hand and said, "Alright. Go ahead, Daddy."

He held the device next to her finger. He clicked a button on the device and Rose heard a snap as Genie jumped and said, "Aw!"

He quickly put his hand on her head and kissed her forehead. "That's it. You're alright. Now, for the feel better part."

He leaned back and rubbed the device across her knees, healing the wounds. Genie smiled in surprise and looked up at him.

He finished healing up both of her knees and then rubbed it across her finger, healing it. He put the device back in his pocket and rubbed her finger in his hand. "Now, is that better?" He grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Genie smiled, "Thank you, Daddy! You're a good Doctor!"

He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Rose smiled at them. "You two are so sweet."

The Doctor rubbed Genie's back. "Go on and play with Tony. I'll come check on you lot, later. Alright?"

She climbed off of his lap and ran out of the room. He sat back on the sofa and rubbed his face with his hand. "Rose Tyler. I've been banished to the house. Pete says I'm not allowed outside."

Rose laughed at him. "Why? What did you do?"

He didn't uncover his face. "Nothing. He has a surprise he doesn't want me to see until later. It's being delivered now."

Rose giggled, "Oh, I know what that is. You're going to be so happy."

Pepper asked, "Is that the thing Tony was helping Pete find?"

The Doctor quickly uncovered his eyes, jumped and looked at Pepper. "I'm sorry! I thought it was just Rose in here with the designers!"

Pepper smiled at him. "Rose asked me to come and join her."

The Doctor pointed at Pepper and looked at Rose. "This is?"

"Pepper. Tony's girlfriend." Rose helped. "This is my husband, John."

Pepper smiled, "Who Tony talks about non-stop. It's nice to finally meet you."

He stood up and kissed Pepper's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Is Tony here, too?"

Pepper shook her head. "No. He's at a Sting concert. Can you believe it? I bet he's singing. He's ridiculous. If there is a stage, he has to be on it."

The Doctor exhaled and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll step out. I shouldn't be in here with both of you, undressing and…."

Pepper and Rose shook their heads.

Rose said, "No, we're getting undressed over in the corner. You can't see anything. It's alright. Sit back down."

He sat down on the sofa and rubbed his face. "So, both of you know what my surprise is. Give me a hint."

Rose laughed, "Is Tony this bad?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's way worse."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Oh! I have a brilliant idea!" He lay his head back and shouted. "Genie! Come here!"

Rose held out her hands. "What are you doing?"

He held his finger up to make a point. "Using my secret weapon! You ladies don't have a chance!"

Genie ran into the room. "What is it, Daddy?"

He picked her up and sat her in his lap. He pointed at Pepper. "This is my new friend, Pepper. Remember Tony that signed the papers for Daddy yesterday?"

Genie smiled, "My other godfather!"

Pepper looked surprised, "He is what?"

Rose smiled, "There's a story to that."

The Doctor smiled, "Pepper is Tony's girlfriend."

Pepper smiled, "Nice to meet you, Genie."

Genie smiled at her.

The Doctor held Genie and kissed her cheek. "Okay. These two ladies know something I need to know. Let's see if you can help Daddy get it out of them."

Rose pointed at him. "Oh, no you don't. That is mean!"

The Doctor smiled. "No, it's not. Okay. My surprise! You know what it is, right?"

Rose held up her hand. "I'll admit I do."

Pepper laughed, "Of course."

The Doctor looked at Genie. "Yep, that's true."

He laughed, "Oh yes! This will be fun. Okay, hmm…. Is it a big surprise, or a small surprise?"

Pepper smiled, "That depends on what it's being compared to."

The Doctor sat back. "Oh, she's good!"

Pepper looked at Rose as they took her behind the folded wall again to help her change. "He's fun. I like him!"

He rubbed his beard and thought. "It has to be pretty big if it's being delivered. Hmmm….." He snapped, "True or false. My surprise is from the US."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling."

Pepper smiled, "True! Although, I'm not sure where."

The Doctor looked at Genie who nodded her head. He continued to hold her as he thought, "My surprise. Is it alive?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

"A machine?"

Pepper smiled, "Oh, I'm not saying. He's sniffing close."

Genie smiled and turned to him. "It's a machine."

Pepper came back out and the designer's assistants helped her with the clothes.

He bit his lip. "Is it an old or new machine?"

Rose smiled at him as she walked behind the folded wall. "As Einstein would say, 'That's relative, Old Man'."

Genie turned to him and nodded her head. "It's old."

Pepper laughed, "She's good! Wow! We better stop."

The Doctor rubbed his beard, "An old machine that I will love. Hell! It's a car! Pete's bought me a car, hasn't he? Tony had to help him find it. I bet it's a car!"

Rose shook her head. "Do you see what I live with?"

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "No one here said that's what it was. That's what you said."

He rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Oh, I know it. It's a car! Right, Genie?"

Genie looked confused. "I'm really not sure. Daddy, can you even drive a car? I've never seen you drive."

He held his hands out, "Of course I can!"

Genie looked at him, "What was the last car you drove?"

He looked at Rose, "I drove Rose's car. About a month ago."

Rose looked at him. "Whatever happened to my car? It's here at Dad's, isn't it?"

The Doctor rubbed his neck. "Ugh. No. Honestly, someone stole it and drove it into the Thames."

Rose's mouth opened in surprise. "When did that happen?"

He rubbed his neck. "When we were on our cruise. I've been meaning to tell you. Sorry."

Rose looked back at Pepper.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Just like Tony. I don't know if those two hanging out together is a good thing or not."

Rose tossed her hands up. The Doctor went back to guessing. "Tony has a Ford Flathead Roadster. Well, he has two."

Pepper nodded, "Yes. That one you gave him."

Rose looked surprised, "You gave Tony a car? What?"

He held his hand out, "I lost a bet. It was the prize. Bought it and lost it all in one day. Hmmm….. is it a Roadster?"

Rose walked over to him. "You know, I think you need to go get ready for our interview. We're not telling you anything else."

Pepper smiled at him. "We've already managed to tell you too much as it is."

The Doctor smiled at them, "So, you lot are kicking me out of here?"

"Yes!" they told him together.

He picked up Genie, "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Come on, Genie. Let's go find a window and spy on Grandfather."

Rose shook her head. "Do you see what I live with? He's a mad man!"

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28 – The Interview

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 28 – The Interview

The news reporter, and his cameraman, arrived at the house and was greeted by Pete and Harriet Jones.

"It's nice to see you again, Madam President. Mr. Tyler. Thank you for agreeing to this interview."

Pete laughed, "I still can't believe I agreed to it."

The reporter smiled, "Oh, this promises to be interesting."

Harriet nodded her head. "I assure you will have great ratings from this! John has had to speak to both of us regarding this interview prior to doing it. It will answer a lot of questions the people have. I think it's a marvelous idea."

The reporter's eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm thrilled to do it! Where is Doctor Smith?"

"Right here! Sorry to keep you waiting!" The Doctor walked down the staircase and shook the reporter's hand and then his cameraman's hand. "Welcome to the Tyler Mansion. Thank you for coming out."

The Doctor was wearing one of his new, tailored, three piece suits. The reporter stepped back and looked at him. "Wow. That's a nice suit."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Rose sent someone from ummm….what is it called, Pete?"

Pete shook his head. "I can never remember. I have a few of them myself. They are over there on ummm…. Savile Row? Right?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds right. You'd have to ask Rose. She keeps up with that sort of thing."

Pete held out his hand, "Come into the less formal sitting room. We're going to be in the gardens. When you need us, just send for us."

They walked away. The Doctor looked up and saw Rose walking down the steps. She was wearing a beautiful, blue dress that appeared to be wrapped around her. Her make-up had been done by the designer's make-up crew already and she wore her hair down. The Doctor looked up at her and said something in another language.

She laughed as she put her hand in his. "I always know I've picked a good dress if I have no idea what you are saying when you see me in it."

He kissed her hand. "Stunning. How am I supposed to even think with you looking like this?"

She smiled at him. "That suit is amazing. Genie said it was her favorite one."

He smiled, "I'll let her wear it sometime then. Are you alright? Lollipops working?"

She nodded. "I've just finished another one."

"I have some in my pocket if you need some. I'll try to keep blocking the nausea as much as possible. Has it been better since this afternoon?"

Rose looked surprised. "That's you doing that? I've wondered. I've felt better today than I have felt in days. Thank you."

He kissed her quickly. "It's small thing. You are the one doing all of the work. I'm glad I can help do something."

Rose looked at him, "Are you sure about this?"

He sighed, "Yes. I'm sure. I've thought about for a very long time. It's not a decision that was met with any haste. Whatever I say in there, just go with it. Alright?"

She looked surprised, "That's all the prep you're going to give me?"

He smiled and told her. "It's all you need. This is for me to worry about. Not you. You're busy enough with Junior."

XxxXxxxXxxxx

The Doctor and Rose sat on the sofa together. The reporter sat across from them. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose and kissed the side of her head. She laid her hand on his thigh. He propped his head up on his fist.

The reporter smiled at them both. "Okay. We're just going to do this as a casual chat. Sound alright? Just answer the questions, and forget the camera is even there. Alright?"

The Doctor nodded and put his hand down from his face. "Right."

The reporter said, "Alright, let's get started. First of all, I'd like to thank you both for welcoming me to the famous Tyler Mansion here in London. We have a lot to discuss, but I suppose the first thing on everyone's mind is why you have finally agreed to an interview? The Tyler family has always been extremely private."

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "That's very true. But, there comes a time when you have to explain a few things. Especially for us. We live so much in the public eye, whether we like it or not, that misunderstandings can lead to dangerous situations. People are frightened of what they don't understand. It's just human nature. I hope we can clear some things up here tonight."

The reporter nodded his head. "I understand. Now, you…. Doctor Johnathon Smith."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes."

"How do you tie into this Tyler family?"

The Doctor looked over at Rose and smiled, "I'm married to Rose Tyler."

The reporter couldn't help the shock in his voice. "Are you really? Is that true, Miss Tyler? Is the most eligible lady is off the market?"

Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled, "Yes, it's true. We've been married for about a month. Has it already been that long?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "I think so. Wow."

The reporter became excited. "Wow! Congratulations! Rose, you have just broken the hearts of millions, I'm sure."

Rose and the Doctor looked at one another and smiled.

The reporter nodded. "Now, you and Rose announced your engagement at the State Dinner at the White House just two months ago."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, that was right after that misunderstanding when people thought that Rose had been killed. Terrible situation."

Rose smiled, "Yes. We decided to just have a private ceremony. Free from the press."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes. It was very small ceremony. Just her family there. The Shepherds. Harriet. Our bodyguards."

The reporter asked, "Do you live here at the mansion with Pete and Jacqueline Tyler?"

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "No, we live close by in our own place."

The reporter nodded his head. He looked at his paper. "I suppose, the main question, right out of the gate should be…. Where did you come from, Doctor Smith? No one has ever heard of you."

The Doctor held up his finger to make a point. "No, we should start with where Rose came from. That will explain me better." He turned to Rose, "Do you want me to tell this or do you want to?"

Rose looked at him. "You go ahead. You're on a roll."

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's clear I like to talk. Okay. Rose Tyler is the daughter of Pete and Jacqueline Tyler. Completely true. I've talked to Pete about this a lot, and told him that they just needed to come out with the truth. They had planned to do it four years ago when Rose turned 18. But, well, that was my fault of why they didn't. We'll get into that in a minute."

The Doctor continued. "See, Rose was born right as Pete's business took off. It became very clear to him and Jacqueline that Rose was going to be thrown into the spotlight. He was worried it would make her the target of kidnappers demanding ransoms or worse. So, she was kept hidden. Jacqueline and her spent a lot of time in a small village in France, out of the public eye."

The reporter nodded. "That explains those pictures you sent to the studio."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. Pete worked and built his empire while Jacqueline spent as much time as she could with Rose. Growing up in France, Rose was safe. Pete and Jackie hated every moment of it, but felt it was necessary."

The reporter was shocked by his admission. "So, she attended school there? Just had a normal life?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "I won't call it that. Would you?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

The Doctor explained, "No, she had a private tutor and was educated at home. She didn't really come to England much at all because of the fear for her safety."

The reporter nodded his head. "I see. So, why this terrible cover story of her being a long, lost relative?"

The Doctor pointed at himself. "That was my fault. I came up with that. I was working with President of Great Britain as an advisor, at the time. I recommended they put that story out after Jackie was injured during the Cyber invasion. With the President being killed in this mansion, I didn't know how Pete and Jackie's daughter suddenly surfacing would work. The story didn't help and Rose was still the victim of several kidnappings and attempts on her life. I worked closely with President Harriet Jones and Pete Tyler. Recently, Pete and I decided we really just needed to be honest about the entire thing."

The reporter shook his head. "You were an advisor to the President of Great Britain. That was your story?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. You can confirm that with President Jones. She's cleared me to discuss it."

The reporter pointed at them both. "But, now you are married. I suppose I need to ask, now. How did that happen?"

The Doctor looked back and Rose and smiled. "That is a crazy story. Before I was an advisor here in Britain, I worked for several nations doing many classified things that I'm still not cleared to talk about."

"Nations? Well, are you British?" the reporter asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I have many citizenships. In many countries. The reason is classified, but I can tell you it was because of my employment."

"That you can't talk about." The reporter added.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. I had worked in the United States with then the Senator from Texas, Howard Shepherd years ago. It's no secret that Pete Tyler is well connected, and his best friend is Howie Shepherd. Pete and Howie were concerned for Rose's safety. Threats had been made against her life even then. We knew about it. We saw the danger. Pete asked for a personal bodyguard to be sent to escort Rose as she traveled. Howie sent me."

"So, you were her bodyguard?" the reporter tried to understand.

Rose nodded, "Well, it was more than that. He was like a bodyguard and a personal advisor. He had worked with people in the public eye for many years and knew the security concerns. I had no idea what I was getting into."

The Doctor nodded.

The reporter asked, "Well, you have the title, Doctor. Are you a doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. "I am."

"Can you tell me what sort of Doctor you are?"

He nodded, "Astrophysics and medicine."

"Both?" the reporter asked, stunned.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes."

"Wow! Where are you from? Surely, that's not classified."

The Doctor smiled, "It's not. I just have no idea. Sorry. I have no family. I came up in a children's home. I finished school when I was ten, and a kind man took an interest in me. He educated me further until it wouldn't be strange for me to attend a university because of my age. I had my first doctorate at 16 years old. Second at 19. I had to change my name and hide my identity because of my work. All of which remains classified."

The reporter couldn't hide the shock on his face. "What's your IQ?"

The Doctor blushed and rubbed his face. "I have no idea."

Rose rolled her eyes. "317. Off the scale. He won't tell anyone that."

The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Because, she always does!"

The reporter laughed. "Wow! Einstein's was only reported to be what?"

The Doctor said, "190. But, he always insisted he was just curious."

The reporter shook his head. "Wow! Revelations here, indeed! So, you were Rose's bodyguard. When did it change from being body guard to being married?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Oh, this is hard to talk about. After the Cyber Invasion, I was called to another assignment. I honestly knew how I felt about Rose then, but knew it was inappropriate and told myself to get over it. I left her with another bodyguard, and went on the other assignment. I had no idea she felt the same way. I was not able to be reached, and was presumed dead for several years. It broke Rose's heart. She hid away from the world that I had just lead her into. Pete tried to bring her out more, but she was just destroyed about it. It was entirely my fault. Completely. President Harriet Jones even took a special interest in her and tried to help. When my assignment ended, Howie contacted me immediately. I met Rose in Norway and she invited me to come back and stay with her family while my identity was re-established. I was told to tell everyone I was robbed of my identification. We began to date as I helped Pete at Torchwood."

The reporter was eating it up. "So, you were like a secret agent! No wonder Rose fell for you!"

The Doctor laughed. "No! Nothing that grand! I assure you."

The reporter laughed, "I see. Torchwood. Some of our viewers might not know. What is that?"

"It's all about research and development. Pete was the Director there when I first retired from my other work. He asked me to come and work with him."

The reporter smiled, "And now you and Pete have your own business, separate to Torchwood while you are the Director of Torchwood."

The Doctor nodded. "The Director at Torchwood job was meant to be temporary, but I've gone fond of it. I tease Rose that my life went from adventure, to me signing my name on endless stacks of paper."

Rose looked at him and smiled. "It drives him crazy."

The reporter looked at his paper. "Torchwood has a reputation for coming out with some of the most advanced technology the planet ever sees. Some people think it is under the influence of aliens."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Phhh…. That's just mad! Ever since the Cyber invasion, people see aliens everywhere they go. So many people were hurt and killed, it's really not a surprise. It reminds me of the period of time after the war. In the United States, and even here in Britain, people saw spies everywhere. Even Julia Child was a suspect! It's just the way of life. I've read in the tabloids that people think Rose, or even I am an alien. It's just madness. If I was an alien, wouldn't you think I'd call someone to come get me to take Rose someplace safe?"

The reporter smiled, "That's an excellent point. I've heard you have a daughter. Do you plan to keep her out of the spotlight as much as possible?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "We adopted our daughter fairly recently. She was left in Rose's care after the death of her dear friend. I've spoken to Pete about it. Pete and Jackie have a young son, Tony, which has always been in the spotlight. They saw where all of that trouble they went through with Rose really didn't help at all. It probably made the transition harder. As for our daughter, we don't want to shelter her from it, but also we want to keep her safe."

"She's five. School aged. What school will she attend?"

Rose spoke. "He is educating her at home."

The reporter laughed. "With an IQ as high as yours, she's a lucky pupil!"

The Doctor smiled, "She's very clever. Her and Tony both. They are great."

"What's her name?"

The Doctor looked at Rose.

Rose nodded, "Genie. Sara Genevieve."

He smiled, "Yeah."

The reporter looked down at his paper. "What would you say your relationship is with the Tyler family, Doctor Smith?"

The Doctor looked over at Rose.

Rose spoke, "He's just part of the family. As you would expect. Tony's big brother, Pete's son who builds strange machines and gizmos with him. I think we all get on well together."

The Doctor nodded his head. "They have been amazing. Better to me than I ever deserved."

The reporter continued, "And Jackie Tyler? I hear she's a force."

The Doctor smiled and chose his words carefully. "Jackie and I have a good relationship. I think. Rose?"

Rose smiled at him, "Yeah. They really do. You always know right where you stand with her. He's no exception. They enjoy winding one another up about things. It's entertaining. She was fussing at him just today for tracking mud into the kitchen."

The Doctor blushed and rubbed his face. "Yeah, she was."

"Your machines that you make. The bone regrowth machine. The headache machine. Where do you get the ideas for that?" the reporter asked.

The Doctor smiled embarrassingly. "Sadly enough, it's because I'm a klutz! A couple of months ago, I broke my wrist. Badly. There was talk of having surgery on it. It was extremely painful. I knew the surgery would only do so much and I would never have a complete recovery, but I wanted to regain the use of my hand. So, I drew up the plans for the machine and asked Pete Tyler to help me make it. He agreed and the entire thing snowballed. Well, as most things do for Pete. He's an amazing businessman. I've never met anyone like him."

Rose rubbed his thigh, "You should tell them about that machine you used on Genie today."

The Doctor smiled, "Our daughter was playing and fell on the sidewalks here. She skinned her knees up. Of course, for a nearly, five year old, it was traumatic. While we were at the State Dinner, a friend of ours suggested I make something like this, and I've just gotten it to work. So, after I cleaned up Genie's knees, I used the new device and regrew the skin on her knees. She smiled and ran back off to skin them up again." He laughed.

The reporter was amazed. "Wow! That's amazing!"

The Doctor smiled, "It's going to help so many people. Imagine having surgery and not having to wait on the incision to heal. Or getting cut and not having to get stitches. Healing the long way round just stinks. I've done it. I hate it."

The reporter looked down at his list. "You seem to have another talent, Doctor Smith."

The Doctor looked confused at the reporter. "What's that?"

"Football! Wasn't it you that opened the Arsenal game with young Tony Tyler?" the reporter asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Yes! Oh that was fun! I love football! We have a small team. Our bodyguards enjoy it, too. Young Tony Tyler is our coach. We've honestly spent the entire day here at the mansion playing today! Pete and I were gone for a week on a business trip, so we're trying to relax a bit from that and spend time with the family. It's great fun."

The reporter laughed. "We have these pictures and video of a match that was played against the Secret Service from the United States."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. They are very good. We had a great time! I hope we can do it again."

"There was a report you were injured at a game you played at recently."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. That's true. The pitch was wet and I slid into the ball. A rock on the pitch cut my leg. It took, gosh, how many stitches did it take to close it up, Rose?"

Rose thought. "Sixty-one? Is that right?"

The nodded his head. "I think so. Sounds right. That was when I decided I had to make that machine I was telling you about."

The reporter looked down at his paper. "Is that the reason you sent Rose to the movie premiere without you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I was out of town on business. A friend of ours called and asked if Rose and I would like to join him. She attended with some friends of ours."

He showed them a picture of Rose holding Jack's arm as they walked down the red carpet. Rose smiled, "Yes, that's Jack."

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, he's an old friend of mine."

The reporter smiled, "A kilt. Scottish?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. From, ummm… he's told me before. Glasgow, I think."

"And of course, Jake Simmonds. The hero of the President's son's kidnapping."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. And Tony was kidnapped in that as well. I don't think that was reported. Jacob and Tony were in the same bedroom that night. Both were taken. Jake and our bodyguard, Shakes, got them back unharmed. Amazing men."

"Was that before you got your daughter?"

"I think we got her that day. Is that right, Rose?" he turned and asked Rose.

Rose smiled, "Yes. That's the reason she wasn't in there with Tony and Jacob. She was in our room that night because she got scared and you stayed with her on the sofa in our suite."

He nodded his head. "That's right. Yes."

"Let's talk about these attacks for a moment. How dangerous is the situation?"

"It's a very dangerous situation. We have to be extremely cautious at all times. That's the reason I agreed to do this interview. Just yesterday, I was attacked while I was at Torchwood. I was held at gunpoint while I held my five year old daughter in my arms! I was called an alien, which of course scared her. She has only been with us for a few weeks and we're still getting to know one another. It led to an interesting discussion once we were safe. A lot of reassurance that her Daddy is not an alien. Neither is her Rose. Some people are just mad and will hide behind any excuse to hurt someone."

The reporter looked sad, "Sounds like she's really been through a lot already."

The Doctor nodded, "Our Genie has been through a lot. It's up to me to make sure she doesn't suffer anymore. I'm determined to give her the best life I can. She's lost a father. A mother. Her entire way of life. I can relate a lot to how she feels growing up all alone as I did. We talk about it a lot."

Rose spoke, "I believe it's been very therapeutic to both of them."

The Doctor nodded, "Oh, it has."

The reporter nodded. "So, seeing where you came from now, it's really no surprise seeing you hanging out with President Howard Shepherd or President Harriet Jones."

The Doctor shook his head. "They are just everyday people like everyone else. They just have very public jobs. Howie likes to ride horses and Harriet enjoys a good dance."

Rose smiled, "Caroline Shepherd trimmed John's hair last time we were at Camp David."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I need to go see her again. She's a fantastic hairdresser."

They all laughed.

The reporter looked at Rose. "Okay, changing gears. Let's talk about the Nobel Prize Nomination. Were you taken by surprise?"

Rose smiled, "Completely. I never imagined it."

"Knowing now what was really going on when you were working on your theory, is that how you credit why you worked so diligently on it?"

Rose nodded her head. "When John left, then we thought he had been killed, I couldn't think about it. I refused to believe it. Instead, I poured all of my attention and time into a theory he had once teased me about."

The reporter looked surprised, "Teased you. So, it was his idea?"

The Doctor shook his head and smiled. "No, not at all."

Rose smiled, "We were talking one day about the danger I was in because of the family I was part of. I hated everything about it. He jokingly told me that unless I could figure out a way into a parallel dimension where I was an unknown, shop girl, that I just had to get used to it."

The reporter laughed.

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, who would have thought it would have lead to such a remarkable discovery?"

Rose took the Doctor's hand. "When we were apart, I read physics books. It reminded me of him. Once you get him alone and just let him open up and talk, he's brilliant. Often, he's simply hard to follow. I ended up educating myself to be able to talk to John once he returned. As time went on, I started to form theories of my own."

"So, you never doubted he would return to you." The reporter said.

Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. On my days I was really down, I did doubt it."

"It's been reported that you are going to be awarded an honorary doctorate this fall." The reporter said.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes. I'll be Doctor Rose Tyler-Smith."

The reporter nodded, "Amazing story. I understand why you wanted to tell it. It does explain a great deal. Some people who came up in a children's home would probably be full of anger. You don't seem that way, Doctor Smith."

The Doctor shook his head. "People who grow up without a family are like that because of fear. But, if you are wise and very strong, then fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind."

The reporter smiled, "Indeed. You are a very kind man indeed. Disney stocks soared yesterday when it was announced that you had launched this new program of yours."

Rose looked at him surprised. "What is this?"

The Doctor looked over at Rose and smiled. Then he looked back at the reporter, "Well, I had a blast at Disneyworld. It was great to go, get away from everything for a day. Atlanta heat and everything! Mr. Holz there showed us a fantastic time. When I pitched the idea to him, he jumped on it. Turns out that Disney had been looking for something to get more involved in the community."

The reporter smiled, "For those who don't know, Doctor Smith and Pete Tyler have partnered with Disney with production of these machines that regrow bones, help cure headaches, and more. But have also launched a tutoring program that will bring in no less than five tutors into children's homes to help children there to get back on track with their education."

Rose smiled at him. "I didn't know about this."

He rubbed his face, "Someone took an interest in me. If it makes a difference in one child's life, it's worth the price tag."

The reporter raised his eyebrow, "It's a hell of a price tag!"

The Doctor held up a finger, "Every one matters. I've never met someone who didn't. These children need to know that they matter."

The reporter smiled, "Amazing. Let's go back to your employment as an advisor."

The Doctor nodded, "Alright."

The reporter showed him pictures of Pete and the Doctor walking around the White House lawn while the Doctor carried Genie who was sleeping on his shoulder.

The Doctor smiled at the picture. "Oh, that's just a picture of Pete and me walking around having a chat. There wasn't anything that compromised national security. That's the reason I'm holding my daughter, Pete's granddaughter. If I remember correctly, we were chatting about family matters at the time. Genie becoming part of the family. Tony being kidnapped the night before. Or day before. I don't remember exactly."

The reporter smiled, "The Tyler family has a very unique relationship with their bodyguards."

The Doctor smiled. "We do. Our bodyguards are a wonderful bunch of men! They have become part of the family. William Shakes, heads our detail here and was the man I left in charge of Rose when I went on my other assignment. I've known him for a very long time. He's an amazing guy. Several others of those men retired from work similar to what I did. They understand security better than most bodyguards out there."

The reporter smiled, "This has been amazing! I'm so grateful for you both taking the time out of your busy schedules to speak with us tonight. Thank you."

The Doctor smiled put his arm back around Rose. "The truth is always stranger than fiction. Some of this stuff, you just can't make up."

The reporter looked at his paper. "So, I guess the question now is what's in the future for the two Doctor Smiths?

They looked at one another. The Doctor rubbed his beard. "We've not really talked a lot about it. Well, I want to run a marathon."

Rose leaned back and looked at him. "You do?"

He laughed, "Sure! Don't you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "You are full of surprises. I suppose so."

The reporter laughed at them. "You two are so funny together. What else do you think the future holds? Family?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Genie is our only child at the moment. She's amazing and better than anything we could have hoped for. I couldn't be prouder of her for how she's handled this situation. It's not easy losing someone you love, then coming to live with people you really don't know. I know. I've done it myself."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29 - Pete's Surprise

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 29 - Pete's Surprise

The interview was done. The Doctor and Rose went upstairs to Rose's old bedroom while the reporter spoke with Harriet and Pete. Rose sat down on the sofa and took off her shoes. She laid her head back and sighed. "Oh, I'm glad that's over."

The Doctor closed the door and nodded his head. "Me too, love. Hopefully, it will help."

Rose rubbed her face and laughed, "You are such good liar! That's scary! How much of that was even true?"

He laughed as he sat down next to her. "You can probably pick out the true bits. I'm sure. You're clever enough for that. 317? Where the hell did that number come from?"

Rose laughed, "I have no idea. It just popped in my head."

He sighed, "They want to air it tonight. I imagine the press will go nuts after this."

"Well, they know we are married. That I'm their daughter. All about Genie. Wow. You are what? A secret agent?"

He rolled his eyes. "People go straight to that. No!"

"I remember you telling me you didn't like James Bond movies. Is it the gun thing?" Rose asked him.

He rubbed his face and looked back at her. "Some of it."

"I imagine there's nothing worse than a secret agent to you, and now the world is going to think you are one. Like James Bond." Rose teased him.

He smiled and shook his head. "There are worse things."

"Like what? An assassin?" Rose asked.

He rubbed his finger across his lips. Rose could feel he was growing uncomfortable. She patted his thigh. "We don't have to talk about it. Nevermind, I said anything."

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm good. Very relieved." She told him.

He nodded his head and rubbed his lips with his finger still.

Rose ran her hand up his thigh. "Sweetheart, what's on your mind?"

"I'm debating on telling you something." He answered.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He took her hand and didn't look at her. "There are worse things than secret agents. Assassins. Those sorts of things. There is this thing called a 'Time Burner.' A Time Burner travels in time and erases someone from all of time. Completely burns the existence of him or her completely away."

Rose held his hand. "I'm sure they are terrible people that they have to do that to."

He shook his head and rubbed his face. "Not really. Just someone who has pissed off the wrong person. Not to mention if you erase one person, the ripple effect it has. For example, if someone erased…. Say Howie. Jacob wouldn't exist, anything he had done while he was President wouldn't have happened. Pete would have died at that camp when he was a boy. Not to mention that erases Tony from being born. Torchwood employees that would have never been hired, discoveries that would have never been made to help people… It's complex. Really complex."

Rose noticed he hadn't looked at her the entire time. He propped his head up on his fist. She could feel his uneasiness. She moved closer to him and ran her hand through his hair. She felt him start to relax. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"That does sound worse. Try not to think about it." Rose suggested to him.

He looked in her eyes. "Oh, I try not to. It still haunts me."

Rose kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers. Rose whispered to him. "I love you. No matter what you would ever tell me. You know that, right?"

He smiled, "I do know. I feel it. It's the most amazing thing to know I have someone I can talk to about this sort of thing. I've not spoken of it in a very long time."

Rose nodded her understanding. "So, this is something you did?"

He closed his eyes tightly and looked away. He sighed. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head back to face her. "You need something else to fill your mind with."

She straddled his waist as he sat on the sofa. She took his hands, and placed them on her bum. He rubbed it and ran his hands down to her thighs. She whispered to him. "Think about this, my love."

He smiled, "I love this dress, Rose. I love these curves." He ran his hands up her side and across her breast.

She whispered to him, "Be here with me. Think about me. Fill your mind with only me."

He rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her. "I'm living a dream, Rose."

She lay down onto the sofa and he ran his hand up her dress to find she was without knickers again. He groaned, "Oh….." He exclaimed something in another language. "What are you doing to me? On international news without knickers! Oh, woman."

She smiled under his kisses as he rubbed between her legs, dipping his fingers inside of her causing her to moan. He spoke to her between their kisses. "We probably don't have long at all until they are done downstairs. What do you think?"

Rose was already taking off his sportscoat. "Do it quickly." She breathed in his ear as she nibbled at his neck and loosened his tie.

He was already unbuttoning his trousers and quickly pulled them down with his pants. She grabbed him and put him inside of her. He thrust slowly inside of her. She pulled her dress up so she could wrap her legs around his back.

He asked her, "This is alright? Are you comfortable?"

She panted, "Yes. This is good."

He continued to kiss her and stroke. She bit his neck. He was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't notice. He ran his hand across her bum and down her leg.

He whispered to her. "What is it about this room?"

She smiled at him. "I suppose we are worried we will get caught."

He smiled, "The element of danger! Ha!"

Someone knocked at the door. He smiled at down at her. "I bet that's Jackie. I'm going to make you scream so you have to explain yourself."

Jackie yelled through the door. "Is this door locked again? Rose!?"

The Doctor thrust forcefully inside of her. Rose gasped. "Mum, we're changing! We'll be back down in a bit."

He quickly kissed her as he stroked slowly, knowing it would cause her to moan. He whispered, "Go ahead. Scream, Rose. Make her ask."

Rose laughed, "You are bad!"

Jackie called, "Pete has something for the Doctor outside. Come on down when you have changed."

The Doctor bit Rose's neck causing her to scream, then slapped him playfully. "Aw! You nutter! Okay, mum!"

The Doctor was laughing at Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, "You are terrible. I can't believe you did that. Mean!"

"You like it. Don't even lie, woman." He teased her.

She smiled at him. "I love that you can't keep your hands to yourself. I think that's really the problem here, not this room."

He smiled at her. "Ha! And you really like that! I can tell!"

She smiled back at him, "Oh, I really do."

He kissed her gently.

Rose smiled at him.

He looked into her eyes. "I love you, so. I love that we can do this. You are so amazing. Thank you for loving me, Rose."

Rose grabbed his face and pulled him down for another kiss. "You are the best at this. I love you."

He pulled back on his trousers and stood up. "Ugh. Shakes says they are done downstairs. What can I do to help you get changed?"

Rose held her hand up to him as he helped her off of the sofa. "I'm just going to slip into some jeans. Just give me a minute."

She took off her dress and walked nude away from him. He rubbed his beard and smiled, "Damn! Living the dream here woman! That's my wife! Wow!"

Rose laughed at him as she looked around. "Where is my purse?"

He looked her up and down and chuckled. "I have no idea. I'm sorry."

She pointed at him as she walked over to face him. He looked her up and down and bit his bottom lip.

He smiled, "Oh, this is wonderful! Can we just stay in here all day and let me watch you walk around looking for your purse?"

She ran her hands in his trouser pockets. He rubbed his beard and smiled like a loon at her. She smiled at him and pulled out her purse and showed it to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea how that got in there."

She rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the bed. He quickly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Can we go downstairs in twenty minutes? Can we?"

She turned around and laughed at him. "You are ridiculous! She's already been up here! We can wait."

He looked at her body. "You are so beautiful. Can I just look at you a few more minutes?"

Rose rubbed his chest. "You can look at me all night. We need to get outside."

He smiled and held up his finger. "Just one more kiss. Before you dress. Please?"

She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her. He slowly ran his hands up and down her nude body. He stepped away from her with his eyes closed. "I have self control. I will wait. Ugh! I need to a drink! Damn!"

Rose doubled over laughing at him.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor changed back into his jeans and red t-shirt. He was singing that same song as Rose walked into the bathroom with him. He was fixing his hair.

She laughed at him. "What is that song? You sing it all of the time! You sound crazy."

He took her arm and started to dance with her as he continued to sing. "You don't know Dean Martin, Rose?"

Rose laughed, "Not personality, no."

He laughed at her as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started a song playing. He sat it on the cabinet as he danced with her. The song, "Ain't that a Kick in the Head" played as he sang along to it.

Rose laughed as they danced, "I've heard this song before. It was in a movie."

He nodded his head as he danced with her. "Yes! I love that movie. Both versions! Tell me, how are you feeling? Alright?"

Rose smiled, "I'm fine. Whatever you are doing has helped more than anything. I'm alright."

He nodded, "I want to do something tonight. But, if you aren't up to it, I want you to tell me. We can do it later. Alright?"

Rose looked curiously at him, "What do you have in mind? Will it require clothing?"

He blushed and laughed, "Oh, wow! Am I that bad? Do you think that's all I want to do?"

Rose looked at him seriously. "Do I really have to answer that?"

He sighed, "Okay! Good point. It's been really bad recently. I've been gone for a week, woman! I had gotten used to –"

Rose put her finger over his lips, "You don't have to explain. I'm just as randy lately, too."

He smiled, "Randy! I love that word! Randy! Best word in the entire English language! If we have a boy, let's name him that!"

She laughed and shook her head. "No way! Think of something else! You are mad!"

He rolled his eyes back in his head and stopped dancing, as if he was listening to something. He put his hand on his hip and rubbed his beard. Rose could feel his mood change. After he stood there for a few moments, she took his hand. He jumped and looked up at her, as if he had just remembered she was standing there.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He told her as he ran his other hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him.

He shook his head and forced a smile. "Nothing to worry you about. Come on. We're requested outside."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Sam joined The Doctor and Rose as they stepped off of the grand staircase. The Doctor patted Sam on the shoulder and asked, "How long ago?"

"Before the interview took place. He said they would only be gone five minutes." Sam told the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I told him to run it in. That idiot."

Rose looked at him. "Okay, tell me what is going on? I can feel you are properly pissed."

The Doctor patted Sam on the shoulder. "Tell Pete we're on our way, Sam." Sam nodded his head and left them standing alone at the base of the staircase.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Where do I start? Well, first….Jack is an idiot. Let's start there."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just in general? Or he's done something?"

The Doctor put both of his hands on his face and took a deep breath. "I gave him back his Vortex Manipulator. I told him to run it in before he did anything. Jump maybe five seconds into the future. Make sure it lands where he is expecting to."

Rose covered her mouth. "Oh, this is not good."

"He had a bet on a football match with Jake. The game is to be played in five days. So, he jumped ahead, with Jake, to watch the game. Trouble is, because he didn't run in the Manipulator, he didn't land there." He hung his head and bit his bottom lip. "I knew I shouldn't have fixed that damn thing. I should have kept it broken."

Rose took his hand. "Can you tell where he is?"

He nodded his head. "He's about five months ahead of us. I can't tell exactly, but that's what it feels like. I've already told Shakes."

Rose smiled, "He will pop right back as soon as he realizes-"

The Doctor was shaking his head. "No, to him, it will be instant. He left here, and he will arrive there. We just have to catch up to him the long way round. This is what you warned me that you were worried about if I messed with time here. I tried to warn him! And now he has Jake, too! Five months without Jack, well…that's a holiday. But, I need Jake! Damn it!"

Rose couldn't believe it. "But, you fixed that. What happened?"

"Moving in space, that's easy. That's the reason the watches aren't a big deal. You just have to deal with ….. well, you get this now. It's all physics! Moving in time is more complex. The part that burnt out in that Vortex Manipulator controlled the landing of where you wanted to go. Those little dials are extremely sensitive and have to be run in. Like I told him! All time units need to be! Even my TARDIS will drop you off….. phhhh…. 100 years away from where you intend to go sometimes. Remember when we were going to see Elvis? And ended up in ummm…"

"Muswell Hill." Rose helped. "And then we were going to see the Beatles, and you took me to 1879 and we met Queen Victoria, instead."

He put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. That's it. That man's life would be so much easier for him if he would just listen to be….. half of the time. That's all I ask."

Rose sighed, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Try to calm down."

He nodded his head. "You're right. Ugh!"

Rose took his hand and they walked outside into the back gardens together. Jackie was standing there with Shakes, Sam, Legate, Polotius and Gobbo.

The Doctor looked at them, "Where are Tony and Genie?"

Jackie smiled, "They are with Pete. He's bringing something around."

Then they all heard the sound of the engine as Pete drove up to them in a bright yellow, Edwardian Roadster. The top was down and Tony and Genie were riding in the back seat with huge smiles on their faces. Rose turned and looked at The Doctor who was smiling like a loon. "Oh, wow! Where did you ever find one of those, Pete?"

Pete put the brake on and stepped out of the car. "I would have never found it had it not been for another car enthusiast you know from New York. It's been completely restored, although I know you will probably end up taking it completely apart and doing something mad with it. It's yours, though!"

"Mine! Why?" The Doctor asked.

Pete patted him on the shoulder, "Oh hell, I don't need a reason, son. Just enjoy it!"

Genie called to him. "Come on, Daddy! We need another ride!"

The Doctor shook Pete's hand, which turned into an embrace. "Wow! Thank you, Pete! This is just like the one I used to have! I'm thrilled! Wow!"

He turned to Rose, "Care for a ride, ma'am?"

Rose smiled, "I thought you would never ask."

He kissed her hand as he helped her into the car. He then got into the driver's seat and looked back at the children. "Ready, everyone?"

They all agreed.

He smiled as he took off the brake, "Then Allons-y!"

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30 - Jupiter

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 30 - Jupiter

The Doctor tucked Genie into her bed back at the flat. She had been sleeping on his shoulder for the last hour and 32 minutes as he carried her around and looked over the roadster with Pete, Sam, Legate and Shakes. Rose came into the room as he leaned down to kiss Genie goodnight.

 _'She missed you so much when you were gone. I can only imagine that's the reason she won't let you too far from her now.'_ Rose told him.

 _'She's lost so much. She's worried she's going to lose me. She asked me last night what would happen if people found out I was an alien.'_

Rose took his hand as he stood up, _'What did you tell her?'_

 _'I told her that they would have to report the alien to me. I don't regret telling her about this.'_

They walked out into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and stretched his back. "She's gotten bigger since I was gone. I'm going to have to start working out if I'm going to keep carrying her around. Plus, that will be helpful for when Jack returns. He deserves a proper punch in the nose."

Rose ran her hands up his chest, "I'm not convinced that you're not working out now. I never remember you looking like this. You were always such a skinny guy. Even when you first came here!"

He smiled as he kissed her quickly. He bopped her on the end of her nose, "I'll never tell. Ha!"

He walked into the sitting room and rubbed his hands together. "Okay! Rose Tyler! How are you feeling this evening?"

Rose walked in with her hands behind her back, smiling. "I'm fine. I'm curious what you have on your mind, though."

He put his hands on his hips. "She's rested. She feels alright. Alright! We can do this!"

Rose smiled at him as he rubbed his head and appeared to be thinking about something. "Ah! Perfect! Hmmm… You need a jacket."

He took her hand as he walked her back into the closet. He put on black jumper and pulled the sleeves up on his forearms.

Rose put on her jacket and looked at him. "So, what are we doing?"

He motioned for her to come over to him. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her. Rose felt her entire body tinkle as they snogged. When she opened her eyes, he smiled at her. "Welcome aboard! Didn't even feel being transported, huh?"

She looked around in surprise. They were back on the _Hamlet_. Sam stood at the transporter controls. "Welcome back! Doc' must be a hell of a kisser. Transporting always makes my skin crawl."

Rose laughed and covered her mouth. "Oh, he is."

The Doctor blushed, "Thank you, Sam! Is everything ready?"

The Doctor took Rose's hand as they walked with Sam down the hallway of the _Hamlet_.

Rose was still in shock. "Who's with Genie?"

"Shakes and Gobbo are going through some paperwork for me, so they are in our sitting room currently. I got them some extra salsa and cookies. That should fuel the brain tank."

Sam smiled, "Oh, salsa and cookies are the best! Do you like those Mrs. Rose?"

Rose smiled at Sam. "Mrs. Rose? Just call me Rose. I've not tried it, but it sounds nasty."

Sam laughed at her. "Mickey always thought so, too. But, he came around."

The Doctor smiled like a loon. "Mickey! That doesn't surprise me."

Rose laughed at him as they stepped into the hanger. Rose was surprised to see five ships sitting in there. "How big is Shakes' ship?"

The Doctor thought for a bit. "It's a Royal Cynosure Octantis, Type Seven…..so that's ummmm…. Pretty large. As you can see, there is plenty of room in here for another five ships."

"Is this where you want to put a ship if you get one?" Rose asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah. The one I want won't fit in here. But, it won't be as big as this one either. Don't worry. I'll let you see it before I decide. I've got it between three different ships at the moment."

Sam asked, "You're going to get a ship? What do you have in mind?"

The Doctor smiled, "My first choice is a Bloedhoneo Strijur from Veaglurst."

Sam looked impressed. "Oh hell yeah! Those are great ships!"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes! That or a Cozyrk from Ulab. That just sounds too small for what I want, though."

Sam thought, "That one has a strange layout inside. I've always felt it had a lot of wasted space in it."

The Doctor pointed at him, "Yeah, but you can hide a lot of stuff in the wasted space. That's its appeal to me."

Rose smiled as she listened to them talk about the different ships. She could feel the excitement coming from her Doctor.

Sam asked, "How about a Wuagarf Bafa?"

The Doctor smiled, "That's another one I'm thinking about. The IQUE though. Not the AFL. I never liked the engines on the AFL. Too hard to work on."

Sam nodded as they came to the end of the hanger. Legate was walking out of the back of a ship. "Evening Doctor! Rose!"

The Doctor shook Legate's hand. "Evening. Are you coming with us?"

Legate shook his head. "Nah. I spoke to Summus and we agree the threat to your family is on the planet surface. If you and Rose want to take it out yourselves, you are welcome. You probably would rather have some time alone anyway. Mine has the biggest screen in it, so take it. It's also faster."

The Doctor looked shocked. "You're going to let me fly your ship? Without you? Really?"

Legate smiled, "I trust you. Besides, you let me drive that car of yours. That was neat! I can't wait to see what you do to her!"

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Okay, wait. We're doing what?"

He kissed her quickly. "Shhh….. you're supposed to be surprised." He turned back to Legate. "Damn. Thank you, Legate. I'll take good care of her. Suits are in it?"

Legate nodded. "Yep! See you in a few hours. She's got over 500 hours on those engines so you can really light them up if you want."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly. He looked back at Rose. "Ummmm…. I probably won't. She's bad to get motion sickness."

Legate laughed. "Yeah, then be gentle in there! Don't make the lady sick!"

The Doctor laughed as he patted Legate's shoulder. "Thank you, Legate. I owe you."

Legate shook his head and laughed. "Oh, no. Let's not start keeping score. I'll lose."

The Doctor laughed as he took Rose's hand and they walked into the back of the ship. He pressed a button which made the back of the ship close. They walked to the front of the ship where there was a room, larger than what Rose remembered seeing a cockpit of an airplane from the other dimension. The Doctor patted the chair on the right and said, "Okay, that's your seat. Just there."

He clicked a few buttons on the ceiling, reached across and clicked some more buttons behind Rose before he sat down next to her. The door slid shut behind them. He looked around, eached over and clicked a button that was on the other side of Rose.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Excuse me. Legate must have long arms. Geez."

Rose smiled at him. "Okay, are you going to tell me where we are going? Can you really fly this thing?"

He turned and smiled at her. "Of course I can! Genie says I'm just like Han Solo!"

Rose laughed at him. "Oh, that's hilarious! Wait, have you taken her into space?"

He was busy clicking buttons and moving dials. She felt them rise up off of the ground and move forward. He smiled, "No. I've not done that! I know you would be proper cross!"

They came out of the ship and he looped them around the moon. Rose could see the Earth in the windshield. The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "In all of this time, I never realized you've never seen your own solar system. I'm going to take you to see it tonight."

Rose covered her mouth in surprise. "Are you serious?"

He smiled at her. "Sure! It shouldn't take longer than a couple of hours. But, if you start feeling ill, just tell me. We can finish it up another time."

An instrument started beeping. The Doctor grumbled. "Right on queue."

He pressed a button and heard Thomas' voice. "This is the Space Traffic Control from the planet Earth directly in front of you. We would like to request your identification and intentions."

The Doctor pressed the button as he smiled, "Hi there, Thomas! This is the Director. I'm just taking something out for a spin. This is as close as we should get to the Earth."

Thomas replied, "Very well, Director! Safe travels!"

The Doctor pressed the button and said, "Cheers!" He flipped another button to close the channel.

Rose turned to him and smiled. "This is beautiful."

He smiled, "You never saw it when it wasn't about to blow up, have you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "That was our first date. Taking me to see the world ending."

He pressed a few buttons as he smiled at her. "Even I question my methods. Next stop, Mars."

He turned the craft around and clicked some buttons. The stars turned into long streaks that danced across the windshield.

Rose sat in the chair and looked at him. "I've never imagined you flying a spaceship."

"Phhh…. You saw me fly a spaceship for years." He told her.

"It didn't really look like one. This looks like one!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "I think you believe that because you were just used to my TARDIS. Think back to the first time you saw her."

Rose smiled, "All rusty and old-"

"Hey!" He looked insulted, then nodded. "Well, I can't say anything. That is how she looked."

Rose laughed at him. "With Jack and Jake gone, who are you going to send to Yale for my speech now?"

He took a deep breath. "Ugh! I haven't even thought about that. Damn that Jack!"

He pressed a button and the ship slowed down. The screen filled up with a red planet. "Mars! Where Jackie thinks I'm from! We should take a picture and tell her I've went home."

Rose laughed at him. "Great idea! Hang on." Rose took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of him smiling like a loon flying the ship. You could see the red planet behind him.

He shook his head and laughed. "Go ahead and send that. I give her 42 seconds before she replies."

Rose sent the message.

"Now, this is a solid planet. Do you want to go down to the surface? Or see the rest of the solar system? Either is fine with me. We can always come back and see whatever, whenever. Remember, there is the asteroid belt just beyond here if we want to go further."

"Asteroid belt?" Rose asked.

He rolled his eyes. "You really didn't study astronomy, did you? You didn't know there is an asteroid belt behind Mars?"

"No! Why is that such a surprise to you?" Rose said.

"Do you even know the planets?" He asked her.

Rose pointed at him, "I feel insulted! Yes! I know the planets!"

He laughed at her. "Sorry, I just find it strange. That's all. Sorry. Yes. There is an asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. We'll fly through it in a bit."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rose asked him.

"Nah. The computer plots a safe way to fly though. Plus, this ship has some great shielding." The Doctor told her.

Rose's phone received a message. She laughed, "Mum says for you to stop playing with Photoshop."

He rolled his eyes. "She must be busy. That took almost two minutes. Oh, get a video call going with her. I'm looping back around." He pulled the ship back and looped around. Jackie accepted Rose's video call. Pete sat next to her.

"What the hell are you on about? It's late, Rose." Jackie complained.

The Doctor laughed, "Sorry, Jackie. I just wanted to show you this. See. It's Mars!"

Jackie looked at the screen. "I don't believe it. You nutter."

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "Why wouldn't you believe that, Jackie? Seriously! I'm in a space ship, flying Rose around Mars."

Pete smiled, "How close is that to the asteroid belt? Can you see it from there?"

The Doctor looked surprised. "You know about the asteroid belt?!"

Pete laughed, "Of course I do! I had a model of the solar system when I was a boy in my dorm. You probably know. Was it a planet once?"

The Doctor laughed. "No. It's just a bunch of dust and debris from when the universe formed. It's really tiny if it was put together. Only about 4% of the size of the moon. About half the mass of the belt is contained in the four largest asteroids: Ceres, Vesta, Pallas and Hygiea."

Pete smiled, "Yes! That's right! I've not thought about that in years. Whose ship are you out in?"

Rose smiled, "Legate's."

Pete looked shocked, "Legate let you take that thing out? Really?"

The Doctor tossed his hand up, "I was surprised, too!"

"Damn!" Pete exclaimed as he sat back. "Don't stay out all night. You have to meet with the UN in the morning."

Jackie pointed at Rose and the Doctor. "You lot be careful out there!"

The Doctor mocked, "Yes, Jackie. Night."

Rose blew them a kiss bye.

They ended the call.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and entered the asteroid field.

"Can you talk to me while you are flying through here?" Rose asked.

He looked back at her. "Sure. I'm not even flying at the moment. It's all on auto pilot. What's on your mind?"

"You. Coming to hear me speak at Yale. Would you?" Rose asked him.

He smiled as he looked at her. "Of course, love. I'd love to."

Rose looked seriously at him. "I was going to invite you anyway, after last time."

He looked curiously at her. "Last time? What do you mean?"

"I told you I didn't want you there, and you came anyway!" Rose fussed at him.

He bit his lip. "Who told you that? Are you sure?"

She pointed forcefully at him. "I could tell you were there! Don't play with me!"

He smiled, "Okay, yes. I'll admit it! I didn't get to stay for the entire thing though. But, I shielded that. How did you know?"

She nodded her head as she pointed at him. "I can tell where you are. It's strange. Like I can tell where my hand is without seeing it. I just know."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, that's scary. You can see through my shields. Oh, wow!"

Rose looked concerned at him. "Is that bad?"

He rubbed his beard. "Maybe there's a reason for that. Let me think."

"I can't sense anything else. Just where you are. When you were on the other planet, it just felt that you were far away. I could tell you were safe. I could feel your emotions."

He rubbed his beard as he thought. "Wait a minute. You were pregnant then, weren't you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure."

He snapped, "I bet you were. That would explain that! Sometimes senses are heightened when you are pregnant as a survival instinct. You and I are so scared to lose one another; this is one you have managed to develop. Wow! I've never heard of anyone doing that. I wish I could do that."

She turned her seat and rubbed his thigh. "So, this is okay?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, my dear. It won't blow a hole in the universe."

She laughed. "Do you think it will continue?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You mean, after the baby is born? I don't know. Maybe."

They came out of the asteroid field. He clicked a few buttons and the stars streaked in lines across the sky. Rose smiled, "Testing that engine thing, huh?"

He laughed, "Oh, no. This thing will really fly if I ask it to. Jupiter is good distance over here. You have to go through the belt a bit slower than I normally fly. But, that was neat. I've never seen it without all of the mining equipment on it."

"On the asteroids?" Rose asked.

He nodded. "Oh yes, asteroid mining is a huge thing in the future. Mostly for fuel and things to make ships out of it. Aliens are already coming and getting it now, in this time. Torchwood just can't detect them, and of course, I wouldn't tell them. They would all flip out. Defense and security protocol stuff."

"Is that what you are going to talk to the United Nations about tomorrow?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Oh, you don't want me to talk to you about that. It's boring. As boring as signing my name to stuff."

She looked at him. "You are so full of it. I know you are up to something."

He laughed as he pressed a button and the screen was filled up with many different colors.

Rose sat back in her chair. "Wow. That's amazing. That's huge!"

The Doctor laughed, "That's what she said."

Rose playfully smacked him.

He laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Rose giggled as she shook her head. "It is. I mean, you see it in books but wow. The Earth isn't even what?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "It's one thousandth the mass of the sun. It has an equatorial radius of 71,492 km, which is 11.2 times larger than Earth's. Huge is an understatement. The largest of the gas giants. One of the biggest in the universe. In fact, if you duplicated Earth over and over…. You would be able to fit …..phhh… 1,321.3 Earths in all inside of Jupiter."

Rose looked at him, "Showing off? 317? Maybe I should have said 350."

He rolled his eyes and tossed up his hands. "What?"

Rose kept looking at it. "Gas, what sort of gas?"

"Helium mostly. Like you fill up balloons with for children." He told her.

Rose smiled, "Like you suck helium out and make yourself talk funny."

He looked confused, "Why would you do that?"

"Everyone can't change their voice like you can. Would that even affect you? Jack said it wouldn't."

He shook his head. "I don't know. Never tried it. Why would you do that? Leave it to Jack to want to suck a balloon. Actually, I'm not going to say anything else about that."

Rose laughed hysterically. "Oh wow! You totally went there!"

He was laughed as he pressed a button. He looked at a screen. "Oh, well. Hmmm… The science lesson continues."

Rose could sense his emotions, "What's wrong?"

He clicked a few buttons and turned the ship around. "You're feeling alright still, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, because I might have to make you a bit sick in a minute. I'll try not to." He clicked a few buttons and flew the ship close to the planet and then spun around the bottom. He popped out on the other side to a moon. He flew very close to it, as he seemed to speed up. "See, Rose. Jupiter has 67 moons. But only one, Ganymede, has a magnetic field. It is extremely useful …"

Rose jumped as he got close to the ground. He stopped the ship and it spun it around as he landed gently on the surface. He quickly jumped up and turned off everything in the ship. "…when you need to hide." He finished.

Rose looked back up into the sky. She could see Jupiter spinning above them.

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms. "Shit. Well. They can't see us, that's good. I wonder how long they will sit there?"

Rose looked at him, "Who? I don't see anything."

He rubbed his beard and pointed at the edge of the planet. "Over there. You can't quite see them yet. They are orbiting Jupiter. Probably harvesting helium to refuel. It's a Zretuts ship. Warlords. They will refuel and leave unless they spot us."

"How the hell did you see that? I still don't see it." Rose told him.

"Ah, it's not very visible yet. Don't worry about it. They can't see us sitting down here. The magnetic field scrambles us off of their radars." He looked at his watch and pressed some buttons. The proximity detector in my watch will tell us if it gets too close. But, really. This little trick has always worked for me. Turn off your phone, though. Trust me, Rose."

He stood up and stretched his back. "Ugh. Sorry about this. We'll have to postpone the tour de solar system until another time."

Rose smiled, "It's really alright. I've seen more already than I ever thought I would. Thank you for bringing me out here."

He smiled, "I'm happy to do it. Flying this ship make me want one worse. And I didn't think that was possible." He clicked a button in the back and turned a dial. He sat down behind her and rubbed his beard.

Rose turned around and smiled at him. He stopped rubbing his beard and looked at her. "What? What did I do?"

Rose laughed, "Oh, I can tell. You junkie. You turned up the oxygen! How high is it?"

He smiled, "35%. You can probably feel that, too. It's good for you Rose. Don't fight it."

Rose laughed at him. "You are ridiculous."

He held out his hands. "What else am I doing? Might as well!"

Rose fussed at him. "Won't we run of oxygen?"

"Nah, that only happens in the movies. Ships have recyclers for air. You can't run out. This is a Fruef'uht ship. A Warrior race. They breathe oxygen at that percentage normally. If we are detected for some reason, they will think we are from there and won't mess with us. Fruef'uht's are very dangerous. Poison fingertips, shoots venom, like snakes with legs!"

"The hell? Why does Legate have a ship from them, then?" Rose asked.

"Legate is clever! He doesn't want to have to deal with pirates when he flies. He bought one from them. That's the reason I was so surprised he let me fly it. It's rare to see one without a Fruef'uht on board."

Rose crossed her arms. "There is so much more to that story."

The Doctor crossed his arms and sat back in the chair. "Oh, I'm sure there is. And I'm not going to ask. No way! Legate seems to be more of a playboy than you think I am. He has a very high number! You should hear the shit they talk about him on my police scanner!"

"Do they know we are out here?" Rose asked him.

"Legate knows. I just told him. He thinks I'm clever for where I've put us down at. He agrees to just remain here until the danger has passed."

Rose took a deep breath. "Well. Hmm. What to do while we wait?"

The Doctor closed his eyes as he sat back in the chair. "Inhale deeply, my dear. Oh this is the best!"

Rose rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked to the back of the cabin. "Can I open this door?"

He looked at her. "There's nothing but cargo room back there. Sure. Don't press any buttons once you get in there though. Actually." He crossed the room and flipped a button on the ceiling. "There. Mad woman. Nothing will work in there without a code now."

She opened the door, which slid back quickly like the doors on the _Hamlet_ did. She walked in and looked around the room. There wasn't anything special about the room.

He smiled as he walked in behind her. "You alright?"

She nodded at him. "Yeah. I just was curious. We just walked through here before. I didn't get a look at it."

He rubbed his beard as he walked over to the wall. He twisted a panel and kicked the wall. A mattress slid out. "You need to lie down. You are tired." He opened another panel to revel a small cupboard. He handed her a pillow and a blanket. Then he snapped and reached in his pocket and pulled out the blanket that he always had with him. He lay it down on the mattress that had fully extended.

"I completely forgot this ship had this back here. This ship is able to travel for a very long distance before refueling. Most ships like that have a place to rest. I'm sorry about that. Here. Get comfortable. We'll be here a while." He told her.

He turned around and pressed a button above an indention in the wall. He said something in a strange language. He turned around and handed her glass of tea. "I had Legate program tea in the machines. Now, if only I could get the machine to speak English. It will give you chips, too and a few other things."

Rose looked surprised, "Okay, that is strange."

He rubbed his beard, "Yeah, that's about 124 years before they have those on Earth."

Rose smiled, "We should get one for our new house. That would be brilliant!"

He smiled, "Oh, I'm already one step ahead of you dear! I know what you would want! I wonder if it's in here."

He turned and said something in another language. He smiled, "Oh hell yeah! Oxygen highs are the best with ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah! Chocolate, right?" He asked as he turned around with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. He sat down on the mattress with her. He took the spoon and fed her some ice cream.

"Oh, that is gorgeous! You know what would be good with this?" Rose asked.

"What's that dear?" he asked as he ate some.

"Carrots. Those small, baby carrots." Rose told him.

He made a face of disgust. "That's the baby talking there, Rose. Damn. That sounds gross!" He got up and went back to the machine. "Raw or cooked?"

"Raw." Rose smiled at him.

He asked the machine for it and brought the bowl of carrots back to the mattress. He watched her as she dipped the carrot in the ice cream and ate it. He laughed as he shook his head. "Human women are so strange."

Rose smiled at him. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

He took a deep breath, dipped the carrot into the ice cream and ate it. "Umm… that's really not too bad. Sortof like a, um…. Tan'oes from Chelphimsie."

Rose rolled her eyes at him as she ate another one. "No idea what you are talking about."

He laughed and stood up. He pressed a button and typed in a code. The lights turned out and the ceiling became transparent. The light from Jupiter illuminated the small space. "There! That's a much better view than these cupboards in here."

Rose looked up, "Now, I thought Saturn was the only planet with rings."

The Doctor smiled, "Jupiter has rings as well. Jupiter's are made of dust, while Saturn's are made of ice."

They ate several bowls of ice cream and carrots. Afterwards, Rose and the Doctor lay on the mattress looking up at the huge planet, and the Zretuts ship as it continued to refuel.

Rose smiled, "This is great. Even if they are out there, I feel so safe in here with you."

He looked at her and smiled. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Do you feel alright? It's really late."

"I'm fine. Not sick at all. I have an idea how we can pass the time." Rose told him.

He smiled, "Oh, I know what you are on about! I wasn't going to suggest that because it's so late. But, if you are up to it, I won't tell you no."

She straddled his waist as he lay on the mattress. He rose up and met her lips. She could tell he was very clumsy with his kisses. She looked at him. "How high are you on this oxygen?"

He laughed, "Oh, it's really bad! I'm enjoying myself!"

She looked at him. "New game. Whoever can get undressed the fastest gets one thing of whatever they want."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'd do that anyway! Better bet. Winner gets to ask the other one a question that they have to answer."

"Deal!" Rose said and out of her clothes in less than 12 seconds.

The Doctor was dealing with a knot in his trainers. "Oh, these damn trainers. I swear!"

Rose covered up with the blanket. "I've got the shagging blanket. Deal with that damn trainer!"

He flipped it off of his foot and groaned. "Damn it. Now, I've lost a bet because of that damn trainer!"

Rose laughed as he turned and started to snog her. He ran his hand through her hair. "If you get tired and need to rest, let me know. You're not going to hurt my feelings or anything."

He continued to snog her. _'Oh, this was a great idea.'_

Rose sat back on his waist. She rubbed her hands around his stiff staff, careful not to touch it. He noticed, "Why are you teasing me so much?"

Rose smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth.

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. _'That's driving me crazy, woman. What are you doing?'_

He rubbed both of her breasts as he continued to kiss her.

Rose spoke in his head, _'You are extremely enthusiastic. Why didn't you tell me you wanted this earlier?'_

He smiled, _'You know me. I could tell you that at any point of the day. I could do this all of the time.'_

Rose smiled at him, "I believe you could. How bad is the oxygen in your head?"

He lay down dramatically and exhaled. "Oh, it's great! Synthetic, recycled oxygen is just….. ace!"

She laughed as she leaned down to kiss him, "Junkie. I'm going to get something out of you. Right here. Right now."

He laughed at her. "Do your worst then, mummy!"

Rose smiled at him. "I won a bet. I get a free pass on asking you anything."

"Shit. I know what you are going to ask. Damn it."

Rose smiled, "Oh, no you don't."

His eyes got huge. "Oh, yes I do! I can't believe you are still on about that."

She continued to tease him around his staff. He rose up and kissed her. "Rose, that is driving me crazy. Can I please have you yet?"

She smiled at him. "Oh, I have you now."

She pushed him back down on the mattress as she took him in her mouth and sucked.

 _'Oh, yes! This is so great! You are so great at this.'_ He told her in her head as he slapped the mattress and moaned.

She rose up and looked at him. "You know the question."

He kissed her quickly, "Please let me have you now." He gritted his teeth.

To his surprise, Rose stood up on her knees, above him. She rubbed her breasts as he lay and watched her.

"Oh wow. Jupiter never looked this good." He told her. He moved his hands down to his waist, she quickly grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head and kissed him.

"Ugh, woman! What the hell?" he demanded.

"You know what I want to ask." She told him. "You can't touch yourself to get any relief." She took his stiff member and rubbed against her opening, careful to not let him enter at all.

He laughed in disbelief. "This is your game? This is how we're going to play?" He beat his head into the mattress and exhaled something in another language as he closed his eyes tightly. He continued to complain. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she had moved and was straddling his face. She looked down at him.

"Just put it in your mind. You don't have to say it."

"Fuck! Woman! You are taking sadistic pleasure in this!" he told her.

She leaned down and licked his staff. He moaned, "Oh, please some more of that. Just get closer, I can't reach you here. Please, Rose!"

She turned back around and held his hands above his head. "No, touching yourself. You're all mine. But, only after you think of that number."

He covered his face, "Phhhhh…. 35% oxygen. Fucking hell. What was I thinking?"

Rose laughed at him. "Oh, I'm enjoying this."

She took his hands and began to play with herself using his fingers. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Rose. You just want a number? That's all?"

"You know the number I want. Just think of it." She moaned.

"And then you'll stop this torture? I can have you?" he asked.

She looked down and ran her fingers around the head of his staff. "Yes, then I can play."

He took a deep breath and covered his face. "I can't believe you, woman! Ruthless! Okay, shit! I'll tell you. But, honestly. Alright?"

Rose sucked his index finger. "That's what I want to know."

He nearly screamed and smacked the mattress.

She rubbed his nose against hers. "Tell me."

He moaned and whispered, "Sweetheart, I have no idea."

Rose stopped and stared at him. "Are you serious?"

He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "Completely serious. I don't know."

"You shit! You really don't!"

He held out his hands. "I told you would never get a number out of me. That's why! I have absolutely, no idea!"

Rose tossed her hands up. "Well, that just won't work for this damn bet. There has to be a number."

He laughed, "I'm sure there is! You know, I've never been good with keeping up with stuff. Like how old I am. That's another number. I have no clue. Really, I don't. Dig in this old head. You'll never find it. I've thought about it since you asked me back at the White House. Sweetheart, I can honestly tell you. I really don't know."

Rose sat back on the mattress and laughed. "I can't even believe this. How is that even possible?"

He laughed, "It just is! Different times! Different points in their lives. I lost count! Not that I was keeping count! Plus, does it count if they weren't part of the Royal family then, but were later? See? It's complex! Believe me. I've tried to come up with a number. It's not like a cut a notch in my bedpost. Well, I think that one …ummm… woman did. But, I honestly have no idea!"

Rose covered her face and lay back on the mattress. She laughed hysterically. "That is….just…..so you! It doesn't surprise me one bit."

He turned to face her. He propped his head on his fist. "But, do you know what I kept coming back to as I thought about that?"

Rose looked up at him. "I really don't know."

He rubbed his beard. "Was that really me? I mean, this is me. I have all of those memories, but I'm not really sure it could be classified in the category of 'me.' I grew out of a hand. This is me. And the only one I've ever made love to honestly has been you. The only one I have ever been with like that with, ever, as me, is you."

Rose smiled at him. "That's true. I've never thought of it like that."

He smiled at her. "Now, I should ask you your number."

Rose's eyes got big. "You probably don't want to know that."

"I don't. I just wanted to see your reaction." He laughed.

She smiled at him as she returned to kissing him. He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck as he slipped inside of her and thrust. He whispered, "There, you can see Jupiter while fail miserably at showing you how much I love you. Nothing I could ever do would ever express that. You are such an amazing woman. I never would have dreamed someone would love me this much."

She kissed him and whispered, "You are excellent at this. I can't imagine anyone loving me more. I can feel your love. It overwhelms me."

He smiled as he kissed her, "Never forget it, Rose. There are so few absolutes in this universe. My love for you is that. Complete, without any end."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	31. Chapter 31 - Fear

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 31 - Fear

The Doctor and Rose reappeared back in their bedroom. The Doctor turned to Rose and pointed at her. "You, go bed. I'll be back in here in a bit. I'm just going to check on Genie and Shakes."

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. She kissed him as he held her tightly. Rose smiled at him. "I had a great time tonight. I think we really need our own ship."

He smiled in surprise. "Oh, I completely agree. You are exhausted. Go to bed."

Rose rolled her eyes at him as he smiled at her and walked out of the room. Shakes and Gobbo were sitting among a ton of paperwork. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Wow. Any headway on this?"

He sat down in the floor with them. Shakes smiled, "All of the compression bombs are accounted for. We've taken all of the GPS signals and fed them into the _Hamlet_. Exton has a map tracking each one."

The Doctor was impressed. "Wow! You managed all of that already, from this pile of paperwork? Brilliant!"

Shakes shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, it wasn't a big deal after we just dug into it. Gobbo and Exton were huge help."

Gobbo spoke, "There is another threat that Sam just sent. Ides has paid a man to attack Rose at Yale. How do we want to proceed?"

The Doctor sat back and sighed. "She shouldn't do it then. Michelle had a brilliant idea about just having her do a broadcast to everyone at once. I think we should say she's sick and postpone it until we can get that arranged."

Shakes nodded, "That would be wise. Do you think she'll agree?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day for her. She might be too exhausted to deal with it. I'll talk to her. It would be reckless to let her go knowing there is already trouble ahead."

Shakes nodded, "Very true. Did she like Jupiter?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. I forget she's not seen that sort of thing. She loved it. It was like seeing it for the first time myself, watching her reaction. I love that."

Shakes and Gobbo smiled.

The Doctor pointed at Shakes. "Summus. Jake won't be back for at least five months because of this Vortex Manipulator malfunction. Would you step in as head of security at Torchwood until he returns?"

Shakes looked surprised. "Really? You think he will be gone that long?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "I'm sure of it. If not longer. That's the only other point I can sense at the moment, so that's where they had to come out at."

Shakes nodded, "I'll take care of it. Jake and I had already sorted out the teams. We should have everything as you had planned it within a few weeks."

The Doctor smiled, "Brilliant. The sooner I can stop getting phone calls to go fix stuff, and let these people deal with their own problems, the better!"

Gobbo smiled at him. "You're as bad as Summus. You'll still have your hands all in it to make sure it's done the way you like."

The Doctor laughed. "Summus! I think Gobbo knows us!"

Shakes laughed, "He's known me a long time. Your Genie has been sleeping the entire time you were gone."

The Doctor seemed to think. "That's odd. She's awake now. Ugh, she must have heard my voice. Night, gentlemen. Thank you!"

Shakes and Gobbo both told The Doctor goodnight as he walked into Genie's bedroom.

She rolled over in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Daddy?"

He sat next to her in her bed and rubbed her back. "Sweetheart. It's the middle of the night. Did I wake you?"

Genie shook her head. He could feel her fear. She rose up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't have to tell him.

"Nightmare?" he asked her as he held her.

She was trembling. "That man came and took you away. That monster that was at Nanna Jones'."

He sighed as he held her, "Sweetheart, that's never going to happen. I promise you."

She didn't let go of him. "He took your watch and you couldn't get away."

He held her tightly. "My Sara Gene. I've not always had a watch, and I've gotten away a million times from things."

She held him. "But you had your ship. You could fly away."

He kissed her cheek as he picked her up. "Sweetheart. This is something you really don't have to worry about. Daddy is safe."

He walked with her in his arms into his bedroom. Rose was climbing into the bed. She seemed surprised to see him carrying Genie. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor laid Genie in the bed, next to Rose. "She's had a nightmare. She's going to sleep in here with us tonight." Rose wrapped her arms around Genie, who snuggled into her arms and closed her eyes.

The Doctor went into the closet and put on his jim jams and a t-shirt. He turned off the lights as he lay down. Genie quickly rolled over and wrapped her arms around his chest. Rose looked surprised.

 _'Okay, what has happened? She's proper frightened.'_ Rose asked him.

He rubbed Genie's back, _'She said she had a nightmare that Ides came and got me. I didn't have a watch to get free.'_

Rose looked at him, _'She's scared she's going to lose you.'_

 _'Terrified is more like it. Her saying that scares me a bit. Bad Wolf has warned me to not take off my watch, but also not to depend on it.'_

Rose sighed, _'He will know about your watch now. All of the agents at Torchwood are getting them. It's bound to have gotten back to him.'_

He rubbed his face, _'Oh, it has. He's known since yesterday. I have a man on him all of the time. It's part of my police scanner in my head. He was pissed.'_

He could feel Rose's fear growing. He turned and Genie snuggled up to him. He held her as he stretched his hand out and rubbed Rose's cheek. _'Rose, don't worry about me. Can you cancel Yale?'_

Rose looked surprised, _'What? Why?'_

 _'He's got someone hired to hurt you there, Rose. Cancel it.'_ he asked her.

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _'I hate this.'_

 _'What if you recorded your speech? Did it as a broadcast? That way, you wouldn't have to give it individually, and you could be safe?'_

Rose looked at him. _'What? Hire a film crew?'_

 _'I'd hire the Pope if it would keep you safe. Is there a Pope here?'_

Rose laughed, _'Going to pretend to be Catholic now? Mad alien?'_

He laughed and kissed Genie's forehead as she slept. "Go to sleep you mad woman. I love you, so."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor lay in the bed holding Genie while she slept and watched Rose sleep for 57 minutes. He slipped out of bed and went over to the small office and closed the door. He turned on the lamp and rubbed his face as he clicked on his computer and put on his glasses. He rested his head on his fist as he looked at the map showing where all of the compression bombs were currently located. Satisfied, he opened the top desk drawer and looked around. He found his necklace he had used to return his football. He took it out and looked at it closer. He laid it on the desk and opened the top drawer to his left and pulled out some parts. He rubbed his chin as he quietly got up and went to put back on his jeans he had wore earlier that night. He fixed himself a cuppa as he returned to small office.

He took the TARDIS out of his pocket and sat her on the desk. He took off the top of the box. "Don't wake up my girls." He fussed at it quietly as he took out his sonic screwdriver and put it on the desk.

Hours later, Rose stepped into the small office. The Doctor was sitting in the chair with his head propped up on his fist. He was sound asleep. Rose slipped his glasses off which caused him to jump and wake up. She smiled at him. "Come to bed. It's still early."

He took her hand and she led him back to bed. He lay back and wrapped his arm around Rose and he pulled Genie back close to him.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into the kitchen of the flat wearing one of his new three piece suits. Pete and Shakes sat in the sitting room. Pete watched Tony and Genie who were back overhead in the net the Doctor had brought.

Genie asked, "Daddy. Are Jack and Jake really going to be gone for a long time?"

The Doctor sipped his coffee that Rose handed him. "Yes, sweetheart. Daddy had to send them someplace important. They are safe and will see you after we move into our new house on the island. You need to decide what color you want your room to be."

Genie rolled her eyes. "Purple! Tony wants red."

Tony corrected her, "Red and grey."

Rose looked surprised. "Red? Why?"

The Doctor looked at her. "That's our football team's colors."

Shakes sat on the sofa reading the paper. "This interview is getting some great reviews. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all!"

The Doctor held his hands out. "I know what I'm doing! I don't know why you lot find that so surprising."

Pete shook his head and smiled. "I have to admit. I had my doubts."

The Doctor turned and held his hands out, "How do I look, Rose? Honest?"

"Why? What are you doing at the UN today?"

Pete laughed, "She doesn't know!? Oh, Rose. You really don't want to know. This man is a nutter! Trust me. I'm just going for the entertainment value."

The Doctor laughed, "Nice vote of confidence isn't he?"

Rose laughed at them.

The Doctor took Rose's hand. "We're going out to eat dinner this afternoon with Tony, Pepper and an old friend of mine. Legate is going to play with Genie. Then we will go to the ballet afterwards. Sound good?"

Rose smiled. "Yes. Who is it?"

"Oh, you will be shocked. I'm not telling! I kept us out too late last night. Try to get some rest today. Shakes and Aemilius are here to play with Genie."

Shakes smiled, "We are going to make paper spaceships in a bit!"

The Doctor smiled, "Shakes is going to teach Genie and Tony all about aerodynamics!"

Shakes looked back at the Doctor. "Remind me. It's four forces. Lift and weight, and what?"

The Doctor smiled, "Thrust and drag. You've got this, Summus."

Pete smiled, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about. We need to pop to the mansion so we can ride over."

Rose looked surprised, "Cars?"

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Yeah. We don't need to pop in where the security is this high. Oh no way, Rose Tyler!"

Rose smiled at him as he kissed her quickly. "We're late. Rest, woman."

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32 – The United Nations

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 32 – United Nations

Harriet stood next to Howie among their bodyguards in the hallway. The walls were white and gave the appearance that they were in a courthouse. Pete saw them as he walked up with the Doctor, Sam and Lewis. They all greeted one another.

Pete smiled at Howie, "Do you know what this loon is going to propose?"

Howie looked at his friend. "I felt the same way. But I think it's a hell of an idea. Come on, they are ready for us."

Harriet looked back at The Doctor. "Ready for this?"

He smiled as he held his arm out. "Allow me to escort you, Madam President."

Harriet smiled as she walked into the room on his arm. The room was round, with tiered seating. The nations' leaders were all sitting behind small flags showing where they were from. They all sat down as Harriet stood up to address them.

"This meeting is deemed classified and is not to be discussed outside of this room. Director Doctor Johnathon Smith from Torchwood has a proposal he wishes to address to all of you. Please hold your questions until he has finished."

Pete patted him on the back as The Doctor stood up, rebuttoned his jacket and walked to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for allowing me to be here today and speak to you on an important matter regarding the security of the planet Earth. I am Doctor Johnathon Smith, the Director of Torchwood, which all of you know is _not_ just a research and development company based in London. It is a gateway that handles first contact with species wishing to visit our fine planet. Aliens without a home come to us for relocation assistance and new identities. This has been classified above top secret for years, but all of the world's leaders have always been aware of Torchwood's role in this matter. Every leader in this room has had to dial my number, or Director Pete Tyler's, at some point in their political career to address a problem with an alien. Since the Cyber Invasion, the world's perception of persons not of this world has changed. The fear has created a very dangerous environment, not only for citizens of this planet, but the refuges from other planets as well. Please keep this in mind as I explain my proposal."

"At this current moment, there are 54 different space ships and star liners currently parked on the dark side of the Earth's moon. Why? Because that's where we've always asked them to land. The moon rotates so slowly that one side of it is never visible from the Earth. Not even with the best satellites on this planet. You literally would have to fly a ship to the other side of the moon in order to see them there. But, that could be a problem too because other species flying by can see these ships sitting there. It can invite trouble for pirates who would like to take a ship. Causing that crew to become stranded here on Earth. Or a species that looks to cause trouble will see these ships and believe the Earth is ready for a higher form of war, and thus attack our planet even though we don't own one of these ships out there. In either case, it would become obvious to the people of Earth that we are not alone in this Universe, but also that we're hosting these unique individuals, and that all of the world's leaders know about it. I'm convinced that the population in general would become very frightened and their actions could result in bringing about an interstellar war. Fought right here. On Earth."

"All of you know what I'm talking about. The violence of persons who are attempting to purify the Earth from any extraterrestrials is all over the news everyday. It's become a security concern to each of your offices, as well to mine. Aliens who are currently residing here have made this planet their home, and I have no doubt that they would die defending their home and families just as strongly as anyone native to this planet would."

"We could, of course, tell the species to stop coming to the Earth. But, after all of these years, that will be met with much opposition. People's families now live here, and other species have put down roots for several generations. There is a more diplomatic solution that I have came to ask for today."

"I propose that we build a space dock under the surface of the moon. It will be hidden away from anyone who would be flying past the Earth or her moon. The construction of such a place is a major undertaking, and one that I do not feel is possible with the current technology present on Earth during this time. That is why I have negotiated the construction of such a place with a species not from Earth. They are called Baumeisters from the planet Tragypt. I've dealt with them in the past and trust they will do a quality job that will last for many centuries. They are experts in building space docks and the like."

"Please let me be clear. This space dock would benefit the people of Earth, but would not directly serve the people of Earth. NASA would not be informed of its presence, and it would be classified above top secret to everyone except the leaders of the Earth. The reason why is very simple. Earth simply _is not_ ready for the technology that would exist there."

"I have a nearly five year old daughter. I also have an antique car. I could teach her to drive this car. Of course, I could. She's extremely clever and would probably pick it up very quickly. And she could drive all over. But, is she also ready for the responsibilities that come with knowing how to operate such a machine? Absolutely, not. The people of Earth are similar to her in a lot of ways regarding this advanced technology. I count myself in this profound statement when I say we all need to grow up a bit."

"The Baumeisters have quoted a price for this job. The moon is surrounded by a concrete-like substance called regolith. You are all familiar with that. Think about Neil Armstrong's footprint that still sits on the moon in all of its remarkable detail that he left over fifty years ago. This is a highly sought after material. The Baumeisters have agreed to build the space dock if they can have all of the regolith that they will have to remove to make way for the space dock's placement as payment. It's just that simple of a deal. The iron that would be needed will be taken from the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. We would get a space dock, while they would get this substance that they need for another job millions of light years away."

"A space dock, hidden away, would also open up interstellar trade in the upcoming years. And also, allies, in the event of another attack by an outside force that is quite simply, past our level of training or weapons capabilities at this current time."

"I'll now open the floor to questions."

The room erupted. Pete Tyler sat back and crossed his arms. He leaned over and told Sam and Lewis, "That actually went a hell of a lot better than I thought!"

Sam smiled, "He makes a good point. Do you think they will agree?"

Pete rubbed his chin, "I'm not sure."

Harriet stood up, "Doctor Smith. Will this space dock's construction present any problems to the environment of Earth or the orbit of the moon?"

He pointed at her. "Very good question. No, it will not. As you all know, the moon directly affects the tides of the oceans on Earth. The Baumeisters' design for the space dock will not cause any problem with the environmental concerns here at home, or on the moon. Leaving it nearly as it is now. Just, with a space dock inside of it. They plan to only mine twenty miles or thirty-two kilometers across the surface of the moon, 800 meters tall, and 1 mile deep. That should be plenty big enough for five times the amount of ships we've ever had to park."

The Emperor of Japan asked, "Who will have control of this space dock?"

The Doctor smiled, "Very good question. It will be under the direct control of Torchwood. We've had to handle parking for decades. We're just going to put them in a better spot. Next question."

The Chinese asked, "A project of this size would cost how much in Earth money?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It would not be possible for Earth to do at this time. It would have to be handled by the Baumeisters. The price I've negotiated is simply waste from the construction. The concept of money is something unique here to Earth. Most of the universe prefers to handle deals as a barter to get something they need."

Howie asked, "So, to be clear. We would be getting something that is needed. They would be getting something they need. And we would be establishing a relationship with some alien race that is capable of building something of this magnitude if we ever feel the need again?"

"That's correct. They also build ships, military bases, and orbital platforms. None of which I've asked for, or believe is needed at this time."

Another question was presented by the President of New Germany, "Who will handle the maintenance of this dock? The expense to keep it running?"

"Torchwood would handle it. Money is a concept that is unique to Earth. If something needed repair, a deal would be reached with someone who was wishing to dock there. Simple as that."

The President of the USSR rubbed his beard, "I'm still in shock of how you have become the spokesperson for our entire planet. Who appointed you to go make such a deal?"

The Doctor nodded his head and held up his hand, "That is an excellent question. Thank you for asking that because it does need to be addressed. On New Year's Day 1942, President Roosevelt, Prime Minister Churchill, Maxim Litvinov, of the USSR, and T. V. Soong, of China, signed a short document which later came to be known as the United Nations Declaration. On October 24, 1945, representatives from fifty nations met in San Francisco and the United Nations was officially chartered. On that day, there was a closed door meeting just for the few subjects that were classified. The matter of who would be a spokesperson for the planet in the event it was met with an extra terrestrial species was decided on that day to be Torchwood, based in London. Churchill knew that London would have to have a considerable amount of reconstruction done due to the London Blitz and it would be easy to hide the construction of a building that occupies so many stories underground as Torchwood does. The Nations Leaders knew that at some point, we would be dealing with more species from other places than they were in 1945, which was a surprising amount. Someone would have to be trained to deal with these different species, their customs, and their needs. And of course, the general population couldn't know about it. We were just not ready for such knowledge that we were not alone in the universe. I'm not convinced most of us are ready even now. All of us in this room know that to be the truth and it's been the truth for a very long time."

"As the Director of Torchwood, I'm speaking to these species on a daily basis. It's my job. I have complete authority in this matter to discuss any deal with an outside species as the representative to Earth, and have had this authority since the day United Nations was officially chartered. All fifty nations agreed to this then and Poland agreed a few days later due to the fact that their representative was ill. Torchwood has been handling negations for that long. When the Baumeisters' contacted me asking to mine the moon, I refused. But, then realized it could be a remarkable opportunity. I had the meeting with them to work out the details so that I could come present it all to you. I've told them that I need approval from you lot before anything can go forward. I'll now leave it to a vote."

The room erupted again as the world's leaders discussed and argued every angle. The sound of the screaming voices was extremely loud.

The Doctor then walked to sit down next to Pete. Pete smiled at him and shook his head in surprise. "Wow, son! That's all I can say. That was amazing! What do you think they will do?"

The Doctor looked around the room, "Hard to say. Looks like they are going to argue about it for a while. This is always the boring part."

Pete looked at him and asked, "I'm amazed. How many times have you done something like this?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know. I've lost count. Seems like I'm always negotiating something."

The room continued to be loud.

The Doctor sighed, "I am looking forward to a drink after this."

Sam nodded his head. "I could go for that!"

Lewis smiled, "Me too. But, not too many. I have a date tonight."

The Doctor looked at Lewis. "What is your girlfriend's name?"

Lewis smiled, "I have no idea."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You didn't know about this? They can't speak each other's language. They have never spoken."

Pete and The Doctor laughed.

The Doctor asked, "What the hell, mate? How have you dated this long and not spoken to one another?"

Lewis blushed and rubbed his face. "Oh, shut it, Sam! I told you not to tell him! I'll never hear the end of this, now."

The Doctor laughed as he looked back at Pete. "How does that work?"

Pete laughed, "You've never dated someone you didn't speak their language?"

The Doctor looked shocked, "No. I can speak every language. Is this a thing? Really? So, you don't talk?"

Lewis was proper red now. "Oh, geez. I can't believe this. No, we don't. Well, she's said a few things, but I don't know what it is."

Sam winked at them, "Yeah, probably moaning and wanting him to get off of her hair."

Pete looked at Sam and smiled, "Or telling him she has an STD."

The Doctor laughed until tears formed in his eyes. "Oh, that's hilarious! I can't believe you. So, you just snog?"

Lewis rubbed his face. "Well, yeah. That and … other stuff. You're married. You know what we're doing!"

The Doctor raised his hands, "Hey, we're not talking about me, mate. Wow! How do you even arrange a date? How does this work?"

Lewis sighed, "I text her a time, and we meet at the bar."

Pete smiled at him, "And then?"

Lewis blushed, "And then we will go someplace. I think it's her place."

The Doctor covered his face and laughed hysterically. "I'm not believing this. Lance told me you had never been lucky with the ladies. Is this what you do?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Don't believe anything Lance tells you."

Sam nodded his head that it was. "Something similar to it. It's sad. I think he needs lessons or something."

The Doctor laughed with Pete and Sam. "Oh, this is brilliant! I can't believe what I'm hearing. Has she ever said anything to you that you can remember?"

Lewis thought for a few seconds. "She said something that sounded like….. well." He said the word.

The Doctor laughed hysterically. "That means 'slow down'."

Pete and Sam laughed hysterically.

Sam pointed at Lewis. "Nice one, mate!"

Pete nodded his head and gave Lewis a thumbs up, "Well done there, Ace!"

The Doctor laughed. "Give me your phone. Bring up her number."

Lewis looked surprised, "Why? What are you going to do?"

The Doctor was wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to text and ask her name. I can speak German. Do you want to know that at least?"

Lewis looked at Pete and Sam. He pointed at Sam. "This is your damn fault!"

Sam held up his hands, "I'm not the one shagging someone he can't speak to. Summus would die if he knew."

The Doctor looked at them both. "Fuck! Summus doesn't know!?"

Lewis shook his head, "He would NOT approve. Not at all! Oh my!"

The Doctor tossed his head back, "Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey! This is the craziest shit I've ever heard! You've done this, Pete?"

Pete smiled, "Yeah! If the snogging and sex is good. What's there to talk about?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Oh wow! You?"

Pete pointed forcefully at the Doctor. "Do _NOT_ tell Rose that!"

The Doctor texted the number as he told Pete. "I'll only agree _not_ to tell her if you agree to something right here and now."

Pete rubbed his face. "My vote doesn't count here."

The Doctor shook his head as he sent the message. "Agree to be Director of Torchwood again. But, with me. We'll Co-Direct. Do it together. What do you think?"

Pete nodded his head. "I could do that. Sure."

The Doctor smiled, "Good, because I already had Thomas fill out the paperwork. It was made official yesterday. Welcome back."

Pete tossed his hands in the air. "The actual fuck? You did what?"

The Doctor smiled at him. "You can't say anything, Pete. You did the same thing to me! At least I'm staying to help. So, stop farting around and get your ass back to work!"

Pete looked shocked back at Sam. "Did you know about this?"

Sam laughed, "I love this assignment!"

Lewis phone received a message. The Doctor smiled, "Her name is Arla. Oh, that's pretty. I've told her your name is Idiot."

Lewis rubbed his face. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Really? What did you say?"

He looked at him and smiled, "I explained I was a friend of yours that spoke German. You told me that you are dating the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, but feel bad you can't ask her name or speak to her."

Lewis looked back at him. The phone received another message. The Doctor read it and smiled, "Oh wow. She says you are the most handsome man she's ever dated. She loves your tattoo. It's very British."

Lewis held out his hands, "It's not British! The hell?"

Pete explained, "It's similar to a British story."

Lewis rubbed his face and exclaimed something in Quauhtin, "I can't believe this."

The Doctor texted her back. Lewis jumped, "What are you saying to her now!?"

Sam and Pete were laughing, The Doctor turned his body to shield himself from Lewis. "I'm telling her you speak of her all of the time. You are really taken with her. You want to see her today."

Lewis rubbed his face. "This is hell. This assignment is shit. Summus can't be told this!"

The Doctor was clearly enjoying himself as he texted back. "Oh, don't worry, mate! I won't say anything to Summus."

"What the hell are you saying now?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm telling her that I would like to meet her. With you, of course. Have a couple of drinks after this. I can translate for you two. I mean, if you can keep your hands off one another long enough to talk to one another."

Lewis' eyes got huge. "You didn't tell her that!" He grabbed his phone back from The Doctor's hand. The Doctor was laughing hysterically. Pete and Sam laughed as well.

Pete looked around the yelling in the room. "I'm glad this is going on to drown out this conversation."

Lewis looked at a message he got on his phone. He rubbed his face and handed it to The Doctor. "Here. What did she say?"

The Doctor looked at it. "She says, 'No deal. She wants to go to a hotel and shag'."

Sam smiled at him, "Lucky man, Lewis!"

Pete laughed at them.

"Really? Tell me. What did she say?" Lewis insisted.

The Doctor looked at him. "She said she would love to. We'll text her when we're done here and she'll meet us. Sam, Pete? Care to join us on a date with Lewis?"

Pete rubbed his hands together. "I'd love to!"

Sam smiled, "Oh, this will be awesome! This is the best assignment ever!"

Lewis pointed forcefully at Sam. "I'm going to kick your ass for this!"

Sam smiled, "Totally worth it! I'll remind you to do that!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxx


	33. Chapter 33 - Drinks with Arla

XxxxXxxxXxxxx

 _I hope everyone had a great weekend! This week is crazy, but so is the life with The Doctor. Also! I want to give a shout-out to a reader who sent me a message. Anna, thank you for bringing that to my attention. You are_ _ **completely right**_ _. Thank you. Message me anytime!_

 _XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx_

Chapter 33 - Drinks with Arla

The Doctor, Pete, Sam and Lewis popped outside of the German bar that had become The Doctor's favorite place. It was 1:24 in the afternoon. Much to Lewis' annoyance, President Howard Shepherd also joined them. Sam couldn't stop laughing at the situation his friend found himself in.

The Doctor put his hand on Lewis' shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend. We'll be good!"

Lewis shook his head. "I doubt that with this lot."

They walked into the bar. The bartender tossed his hand up at them and shouted a greeting.

The Doctor smiled back at him and spoke to the waitress in German. She smiled and directed them to the roof.

As they all sat down, the Doctor looked around the table. "Beer for everyone? Right?"

Sam held up his hand. "We can't drink while we're on duty."

The Doctor looked at Lewis. "Then Lewis can have beer because Summus is on his way to relieve him."

Lewis and Sam's eyes got huge.

Lewis shook his head. "Oh, this shit is getting better by the minute!"

The Doctor laughed, "Nah, Legate is on his way. I think you need a drink, Lewis. Okay, beer for everyone but Legate and Sam, right?"

Lewis exhaled loudly and covered his face. "I think my heart just stopped. I thought the trials were terrible. This is way worse!"

Pete asked, "Trials?"

The Doctor helped, "All Quauhtin have to pass a series of tests in order to become part of the guard."

Howie looked around. "What is this watering hole, anyway? Is this one of you and Pete's anti-fogmatic joints?"

The Doctor looked at Howie. "Ummm…Pete?"

Pete looked up from his menu, "What?"

The Doctor pointed at Howie, "Anti-fogmatic joints?"

Pete rolled his eyes, "Yes, this is one of the bars we bought! You can get whiskey here if you want, but you have to be back later to meet with the Joint Chiefs. Behave yourself, Howie!"

Howie waved his hand, "Oh, to Hell with that! I've not been out painting my nose with you guys in a while! Politician'ing can wait! They expect that damn UN meeting to run all day anyway."

Pete looked up, "I have to say, I've never seen a vote come in so quick!"

Howie smiled, "It's a great deal! We'd be crazy not to take it! Apple pie order all the way!"

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, I'm happy they approved it. The Baumeisters wanted to get started right away. I'll pop back to Torchwood after this and tell them to get started. Or, the other Director could do it."

Pete rolled his eyes, "I don't speak their language. I'll pass it to you. See it all the way through, son."

"How long will it take them to complete it?" Howie asked.

"Not long. They do this sort of thing a lot. Just a few months." The Doctor said.

"Oh, there she is." Lewis said as he saw Arla. He stood up and walked over to her.

Howie leaned over and whispered to The Doctor. "She's easy on the eyes."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, not bad."

Sam crossed his arms and shook his head. "I don't know what she sees in him."

Lewis walked Arla over to the table. All of the men stood up quickly. The Doctor smiled and kissed her hand as he introduced himself. Arla covered her mouth and gasped. She pointed at him and said something.

Lewis was nervous. "What are you telling her?"

"Relax. I introduced myself to her." The Doctor said. The Doctor smiled and pointed at each of the men in turn and introduced them. Arla's eyes were huge. Each one of the men kissed her hand as they were introduced to her. She sat down, slowly, clearly overwhelmed at her surroundings.

Pete looked at The Doctor. "You told her who we really are, didn't you?"

The Doctor smiled, "Of course I did! I prefer to be honest, it's easier to remember. Okay, now! I need a beer. Or three! What does everyone want?"

Legate ran in. "Finally here! Sorry about that. Had a problem finding you!"

They all greeted him, as the Doctor introduced him to Arla. He then turned and ordered everyone a few drinks.

The Doctor rubbed his face and then smiled at Arla. He spoke to her. She was so nervous. It was oblivious he was trying to explain something and to calm her down.

Howie laughed at him as he asked Pete, "Does anyone but the Doc' speak this language?"

Pete crossed his arms. "No. Lewis is at his mercy."

Lewis pointed at Pete, "Not helping my nerves at the moment!" Lewis turned to the Doctor, "What did you tell her?"

The Doctor laughed as the waitress brought them all their drinks. The Doctor explained, "She says she saw me and Rose on the telly last night. She wanted to know if it was really me. She's followed us in the tabloids for a while. She's also amazed that she's sitting here with Pete Tyler. I don't know if she realizes who you are, Howie."

Howie chuckled. "That's probably for the best. Ask no adds."

The Doctor looked confused, and turned back to Arla. He explained something to her and she gasped and covered her mouth.

Lewis rubbed his face. "Shit. You told her didn't you?"

Pete laughed as he proposed a toast. "To honesty!"

They all drank. The Doctor turned to Arla and explained something else, pointing at Lewis. Lewis rested his face in his hand as he looked back at her. He shrugged his shoulders as he told Pete quietly. "I should just accept this. It was good while it lasted."

As the Doctor finished explaining something to her, Arla gasped and covered her mouth. She looked at Lewis in surprise. She quickly grabbed his face and snogged Lewis sitting next to her. The entire table looked shocked.

Sam pointed at them, "Alright. What did you tell her?"

The Doctor drank his beer and laughed. "Oh, Lewis is going to love me!"

They all watched The Doctor drink his beer as Lewis got the snogging of his life.

Howie laughed, "Man! Now, that's some kind of sugar!"

Arla finally let Lewis go. Lewis looked shocked. He smiled as he said, "Doc'. What did you tell her?"

The Doctor smiled, "I told her you were my personal bodyguard and had saved mine and Rose's lives more times than I even probably knew. I told her you are one of the best bodyguards in the universe and a good man, even if you don't speak her language. I also explained to her that I had hired you a German instructor so you can learn this language and speak to her. I told her you had asked me to do it for her."

Lewis held up his hands, "I didn't ask for that!"

Pete smiled, "Just go with it, Lewis!"

Sam smiled at him, "Yes, mate! Looks like it's going to get you laid."

Howie laughed, "A lot! I hope you are ready for her, buckaroo!"

Legate laughed as he watched. "This is hilarious."

The Doctor pointed at Legate. "I'm serious. Don't breathe a word of this to Summus. He'll kill us all."

Legate shook his head and held up his hands. "What he doesn't know won't hurt us."

Pete and Howie were laughing at the situation. Pete looked at Howie, "Does this remind you of us years ago?"

Howie crossed his arms, "We needed this guy back when we were courting! He's a silver tongued devil! I wonder what he tells that Rose filly?"

The Doctor looked back at Howie and smiled, "I'll never tell."

The Doctor snapped his fingers at Legate. "Legate, did you bring it?"

Legate smiled, "Yeah. Here you go." Legate tossed The Doctor a small black box about as big as his hand.

Pete saw it and laughed. "Oh, that's just mean. Why didn't you start with that?"

The Doctor smiled, "This was way more fun!" He sat the box on the table and turned it on. "Okay. Now this is a Universal Translator. I'm giving it you Lewis, so you and Arla can talk to one another. But, you still need to do your lessons. Don't depend on this."

Lewis rubbed his face. "You mean? She can understand what we're saying now with that thing?"

Arla turned and looked at him. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Howie's eyes popped open bigger. "Oh, swow! I need another spirit here! Lewis is going to put a whippin' on you!"

Arla looked confused at Howie. "Now, I can't understand what he's saying."

The Doctor laughed as he looked at Howie. "We can't either. He speaks his own language."

Arla laughed as she looked back at Lewis and smiled. "You work for Doctor Smith and Rose Tyler? Why didn't you tell me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. He works _with_ us. Not _for_ us. There's a difference. He's a part of our family. That's the reason we're picking on him so much."

Pete laughed and nodded his head. "It's true. Oh, this has been fun! Lewis, you have brought so much joy to our lives today!"

Lewis rolled his eyes, "I'm happy to have been so entertaining."

Arla smiled as she looked around the table. "This is overwhelming to meet all of you like this. I had no idea. I hope I've made a good impression."

The Doctor rested his chin on his fist and smiled at her. "It's wonderful to meet you. Lewis talks about you all of the time. Lewis' brother works with us as well."

Arla looked at Lewis, "Do you play football with them?"

Lewis nodded his head. "Yes, I do."

Pete smiled, "He's one of the better players! Excellent."

Legate smiled, "He's also a good singer. He sings when I play the guitar sometimes."

The Doctor looked surprised at Legate. "You know how to play the guitar?"

Legate drank his water and smiled. "Of course! Why?"

The Doctor looked surprised, "I'd like to learn, honestly. Genie offered to teach me, but she can't explain anything but, 'Listen to the music and make it sing.' My mind doesn't work like that."

Legate smiled, "No one's does. Well, except for Rixalarians."

The Doctor's eyes got huge as he saw Legate's look on his face show he knew about Genie. The Doctor quickly held up his finger. "Ahhhh! We'll chat about that later! Anyway…. Lewis. Arla. Lunch? So, we can embarrass Lewis some more?"

Lewis rubbed his face and asked Arla. "Lunch? With this lot? Wow. I can't believe I'm speaking to you!"

XxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxx

The Doctor popped directly into Michelle's office outside of his office door. He held his hands out to steady himself. "Woah." he said, simply.

Michelle sat behind her desk and looked over at him. "Well, good afternoon. Popping on this side of the door now are we?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I'm very sorry. My calculations were off. I was aiming for my office. I'll fix that. Won't happen again."

Michelle laughed at him. "It's not a problem. How was the UN?"

The Doctor sat in a chair across from Michelle's desk and sighed as he rubbed his face in his hands, "Oh, they approved everything. I'm going to call the Baumeisters in a bit. I just needed a second."

Michelle looked curiously at him. "Are you alright? You look pale."

The Doctor exhaled slowly as he closed his eyes tight. "I'm alright. Did my delivery get here, yet?"

Michelle opened her desk drawer and handed him an envelope. "I didn't check it, so you might want to."

The Doctor opened the envelope and looked inside. He nodded and slipped it in his pocket. "Brilliant! Exactly what I need. Thank you!"

Michelle smiled at him as rested his elbows on his knees and breathed. "Do I need to get you some of those sweets? Are you having 'sympathy sickness' with your wife?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. I'm alright. Traveling like that always makes me a bit ill at first. I'm fine. Those sweets seem to be helping my Rose. Thank you."

Michelle smiled at him. "I have a report of a missing ultrasound machine from downstairs."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Ah, they probably misplaced it."

Michelle smiled at him. "You are a rotten liar."

He laughed as he sat back and crossed his arms. "It's a sorry day when a man's co-workers don't trust him."

Michelle laughed. "I filed the report, appropriately."

The Doctor looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Michelle smiled, "I threw it away. Anyway. What do you need? I'm ready."

The Doctor smiled and rolled his eyes. "Several things. I need you to put out a couple of memos. Jake Simmonds is on a leave of absence, no scratch that. He's on a temporary assignment for the security of the nation. How does that sound?"

Michelle was making notes. "Secret agent-like."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah, he would prefer that. Anyway. And he won't be returning to Torchwood for the next five to six months. Until then, William Shakes is our new Head of Security."

Michelle nodded. "Right. What else?"

"Peter Tyler is now the Co-Director, with myself, of Torchwood. Effective immediately! Thomas has already done all of the paperwork and Pete agreed today. Brilliant! It's too big of a job for one man."

Michelle smiled, "Oh, that's wonderful news. I am so happy Pete is doing so well."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. Also, I need you to cancel the thing at Yale. Tell them it's a security concern and we can't guarantee Rose's safety. Then, find me a film crew. We're going to do your idea. That was brilliant!"

"Rose agreed to that?" Michelle sounded surprised.

"Ah, she's reasonable. She will." He dismissed. "Or, I'll get my ass kicked. Either way, she'll be safe and it will be worth it."

Michelle rolled her eyes at him. "Loved your interview last night. How did you think it went?"

He nodded his head. "I'm pleased with it. Seems to be getting a lot of press today. At least people know what really is happening and not just what the tabloids are dreaming up."

Michelle narrowed her eyes. "You were held at gunpoint? Here?"

He nodded his head as he bit his lip. "Yep. With Genie in my arms."

Michelle shook her head. "I have to admit. Everything I've heard about the interview, that is what is sticking out the most in people's minds. That's the part they keep replaying."

"Good! People need to know how this is affecting our life. Genie is a big part of our life. She's not safe the way things have been. Maybe this will make them get better."

Michelle looked at her notebook. "I hope it does. I can't imagine. Oh! Messages for you. Dorian Ides called and wants a meeting tomorrow."

The Doctor looked surprised. "He does? What time?"

Michelle shrugged her shoulders. "After lunch. I've got it on your schedule."

"Do you know what it's in regards to?"

Michelle shook her head, "He said it was something you had already discussed with him."

The Doctor sighed. "It's alright. That could be interesting. Listen, don't ask me any questions about this, but as soon as he gets here, I want you to leave and go straight home. Are we clear? I'll have Lewis pop you there."

Michelle looked confused, "Really? It's just a meeting."

"The last meeting I had with this guy's people ended with me jumping out of a window to keep from getting shot. You know what? Leave before he's scheduled to be here. I don't want you even in the building. Are we clear?"

"And you're not worried about yourself?" Michelle asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I deal with people shooting at me fairly often."

Michelle smiled, "Right. Former Secret Agent. I imagine so."

He tossed his hand up, "I wasn't a Secret Agent! Ugh! Why do people go straight to that? I've got to go move some ships and call these Baumeisters. Get the boys pizza tonight. Mine and yours."

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor popped back into his room at the flat. He rubbed his head as he steadied himself on his feet. "Whoa. I've got to fix that. Damn."

He crossed the room to the stereo and turned it on as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the sofa. "Rose! Genie! I'm back!" he called. Catch Hell Blues by The White Stripes started playing. He turned it up loudly as he kicked his football towards the window.

Young Tony ran into the room. "Hey, brother! You read my mind!" Tony took his football and kicked it towards the window.

The Doctor turned and smiled at him as he clapped and caught his football. "What are the girls doing?"

"Painting their fingernails. Like really. Not how Howie does it." Tony told him.

The Doctor doubled over laughing. "Yeah, Howie is one of kind isn't he?" The Doctor kicked the football as hard as he could.

Tony caught his ball as it returned to him. "Rose says you are going to New York tonight. Can I come, too?"

The Doctor turned and smiled at Tony. "Sure! We're going to the ballet tonight. Do you want to go, too?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. But I don't think you really want to go either. That sounds like something Rose is making you do."

The Doctor laughed as he caught his ball again. "You're not wrong, but I won't admit that to her. Sometimes you have to do things like that to make your lady happy." He put his finger across his lips.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand that. She's just a girl. What's the big deal?"

"As your brother Tony, I will remind you of this conversation one day when you meet someone you can't imagine living without."

Tony kicked his ball as hard as he could. "I don't get it. So, you like kissing her. Is it really that good?"

The Doctor caught his ball and looked at Tony. "Kissing is very good. But, you should be a lot older before you do it. Don't rush this, mate. I'm an old man and I only started kissing."

Tony made a face of disgust. "You really don't have to worry about me kissing anybody. That's just gross!"

Rose asked, "What are you two talking about in here?"

Genie ran and jumped on the bed.

The Doctor turned around and laughed. "Brothers talking, Rose. Don't worry about what is being discussed."

Tony turned around and nodded at Rose. "Yep! Top secret!"

Rose rolled her eyes at them. "Tony is trying to get in touch with you. Is something up with your phone?"

The Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Ugh! I was afraid of that! Damn it."

He handed his football to Genie as he walked into the small office and took his phone apart. He put on his glasses and looked everything over. "Well. This is just kaput. Damn."

Rose shook her head at him. "What happened to it?"

He looked at her and rubbed his beard. "Ah. Something I'm working on. Can I borrow yours for a bit?"

Rose handed him her phone. He texted Michelle and ask her to order him a new phone. Then he rang Tony. He kissed Rose quickly as he waited for him to answer.

"Hey, mate. Yeah, I trashed my phone. What's up?" he asked him.

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck as he listened to Tony on the phone. He smiled. "Sure. Let me check with Rose and make sure she doesn't need me for a bit."

He kissed Rose and laid his forehead on hers. "Tony needs to me for something. It will take about an hour. Is that alright?"

Rose smiled at him. "Go ahead. There are children all in our bed at the moment, so that's out of the question."

Tony overheard Rose. He laughed and said. "It can wait three or four minutes if you need to tend to that, Doc'."

The Doctor blushed, "Oh the gods! No. I'll be right there."

He ended the call and rolled his eyes at Rose. "I can't believe you said that. Wow! You are as bad as me."

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxx


	34. Chapter 34 – Tony Figures it Out

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxx

 _Okay, I'm totally prepared for all of you to go all "fan girlie." This chapter is for TheDoctorMulder. Don't worry. I know I'm screwing around with two things here and it can blow up in my face. But, let's just explore the possibility of "what if?" Don't let me lose you here. Good stuff still to come. And if you want to complain, just remember this... this is MY world. These characters are just living in it. HA!_

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 34 – Tony Figures it Out

The Doctor popped into the New York, high rise apartment. Pepper stood behind the bar. She smiled as she looked up and saw him. "Hi there, John! Tony finally get you, then?"

The Doctor rubbed his head as she walked over to him. "Yes. My phone wasn't working. He had to ring, Rose."

Tony walked down the stairs. "That's probably who I probably should have started with, honestly." He walked over and shook The Doctor's hand. "Thank you for coming out. I know you are a busy man."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, I was just kicking the football with my brother when you rang. What's up?"

Pepper turned to them, "Hang on, I'm leaving. I'll see you later. We're still on for dinner, right?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. Unless I scare him too bad, Doc' and Rose are joining us."

Pepper smiled, "Wonderful! Alright. John, don't worry about whatever this crazy man says then. I'll see you all at dinner."

Tony looked surprised, "John? Why is he John?"

Pepper smiled and kissed Tony's cheek as she walked into the elevator and left.

Tony looked back at the Doctor as he walked towards the bar. "Nice suit! You didn't have to get dressed up to come see me!" Tony was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a black jumper. He had pulled the sleeves up.

The Doctor smiled, "I had a meeting this morning. I just haven't changed."

Tony poured himself a drink. "Drink?"

The Doctor looked curiously at him. "Is this is chat that needs one?"

Tony nodded. "Oh, I'm sure!" Tony poured the Doctor a drink as he sat down next to him at the bar. He sat the bottle between them.

The Doctor tasted his drink. "You are anticipating quite a chat. What is this?"

"Single-malt scotch! My drink of choice." Tony told him.

The Doctor nodded as he poured himself another one, "Not bad."

Tony rubbed his beard. "Okay. This is a chat that we need to establish from the very beginning goes no further than us. Can we agree on that?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Tony. He nodded. "Okay, agreed. It stays between us."

"Not even Rose."

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't promise that."

"You are too damn co-dependent. Get some help. Okay, well. No further than Rose."

The Doctor crossed his arms and considered. After a few moments, he said, "Alright. Agreed."

Tony watched him. "Saw your interview last night."

The Doctor looked over at him. "Yeah?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "We're friends, right? We can talk about this, right?"

The Doctor looked curiously at Tony. "We're friends. What are we talking about?"

Tony took a drink and sat down his glass. "How full of shit you are."

The Doctor laughed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tony raised his eyebrow, "A doctor in astrophysics and medicine, that became a secret agent. That's crazy."

The Doctor shook his head as he drank. "I didn't claim to be a secret agent."

Tony rubbed his beard. "Okay, this does sound like I'm attacking you. Umm… let me come at this a different way. Astrophysics. Where did you get that degree?"

The Doctor looked at Tony. "Why does it matter?"

Tony bit his lip. "Because I have no doubt you are as smart as you say you are. None at all. But, I have other doubts. Like, how can a man disappear that long. The only thing I can come back to is you weren't on this planet. And your little business trip you took with Pete. Now, he's suddenly experienced a complete recovery when you guys went someplace that your watches couldn't take you. You were not on Earth! You went someplace else and had them cook with his head! Believe it or not, man, you aren't the first alien I've ever known, you are just the first one to go on television and deny it."

The Doctor poured himself and Tony another drink. He smiled, "An alien. Me? I really don't see where this comes from."

Tony rubbed his beard. "Hey! I want to be clear about this. We're friends. You can trust me. I have no problem with where you are from."

The Doctor considered Tony. "Huh. This is really not the chat I was expecting. Interesting."

Tony took a drink and shook his head. "I know I'm not crazy. Just admit it. I tell you, I really do NOT care!"

"If you truly don't care, then why are we having this discussion?" The Doctor smiled.

"Phhh…. jackass. You know what I'm saying. No one has an IQ that high, which I think is really just a shit number Rose pulled out of her head. But, I've been around you enough to see things you shouldn't be able to figure out. These laser nets you got from someplace. That was from where ever you took Pete. Being able to explain my reenactment machine, all of this all adds up to this. You are from someplace where all of this just looks like child's play to you."

The Doctor took a drink and looked at Tony. "Okay, then I'll admit it. You're right. I'm not from here."

Tony slapped the bar. "Damn, I'm good! I knew it. From the first time Rose turned me down!"

The Doctor looked surprised. "Rose is human!"

Tony waved him off. "Ah, hell I know that. But, I knew there was more to this than anyone was letting on. Wow. How the hell did you meet Rose?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "I bumped into her when I was chasing some aliens. It was … involved."

Tony nodded his head. "So, how many different species are you familiar with? What are you?"

The Doctor sighed, "You really want to know this? This is the reason you called me over here?"

Tony bit his lip. "Oh, this is just the beginning of this conversation."

The Doctor took a drink. "I'm what is called a Time Lord. The oldest people in the galaxy."

Tony nodded, "Time Lord, huh? So, not grandiose at all."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, you asked."

Tony thought. "Like a Lord of Time or something? Do you travel in time then?"

The Doctor nodded as he took a drink. "I used to. Not anymore."

"So, you have a ship. The _Hamlet_ that you mentioned."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. That's not mine. I personally don't have a ship anymore. I lost it about two months ago. I'm in the market and plan to get one soon, though."

Tony nodded, "Wow. I'll have a friend with a space ship. Think of the trouble we could get into."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, I assure you. I've probably already done it."

Tony laughed, "Oldest people in the universe, huh? So, how old are you?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not completely sure. You lose track of it. I usually just say 904, or something close to that."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Damn. Old then! Well, I have to say you are looking great for your age."

The Doctor laughed as he took another drink, "Thanks."

"Are you familiar with other species? Dealt with them a lot?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "At some point or another, I've probably met them all. Had to negotiate something. Usually to get my ass out of trouble, or someone else's. Why?"

"Have you ever heard of the Rigellian Recorder?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. From Rigellian. They are sentient robots that explore new places and report back to their homeworld. A Recorder from there is like a ….. police officer. He holds a matter of legal authority. Why?"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Because I am about to tell you something that I've never told anyone. Not even, Pepper. I would rather it not go any further than between us. In fact, anything that is said, or shown here today, I'd like you to keep it to yourself."

The Doctor smiled, "Likewise."

Tony nodded, "Good! Square deal! I would like to know your opinion about this. Now you aren't bound by some sort of strange alien laws that would force you to tell them anything I would ever say?"

The Doctor smiled, "No. I'm under no one's authority but my own. You are safe to tell me whatever this is."

Tony poured himself another drink. "Okay, my parents died when I was 21 in a car accident. The entire world knows this. I didn't know if you did or not."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I didn't."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "When my parents found out my mother was pregnant but the baby wasn't expected to survive, my father became despite for a cure. He made a deal with the Rigellian that his son would help accelerate humanity's technological growth to help the Earth thrive against the potential of an exterritorial attack. So, the Rigellian cured him and then bio-engineered him to do just that. This was while my Mother was pregnant with him. Everything was going great, until my father discovered that they had also included a kill-switch in the child. He decided he could make something to save this child, so he injected a bio-cocktail into him."

The Doctor looked shocked, "Oh, that wasn't a good idea. Did the child live?"

Tony shook his head. "Only a few hours after he was born. My mother told me about it once. I don't think my Dad could ever forgive himself about it."

"Did the Rigellian ever find out?"

Tony shook his head. "As far as anyone knows, I'm that son. I was adopted from an orphanage in Bulgaria. I was just a few days old. I apparently looked like the son they had lost. In fear that the Rigellian would find out, Dad came and got me to serve as a decoy. He taught me everything he could and then sent me to a boarding school when I was six to force all of this technical knowledge into me. In all of this time, they have never returned, but I fear that they might some day."

The Doctor poured himself and Tony another drink. "You're right. This is a chat that needed a drink. Wow. Well, from the experiences I've had with the Rigellian, I can see why your Dad did that. If they are still around, they will return. And they will be able to tell you are not the one they manufactured to do the job that was intended. Now, they were at war where I came from, so it's possible that their return will be delayed for many years. I'm not sure what the Rigellian are doing here, but I can find out."

Tony looked confused. "Explain what you are talking about. That made no sense."

"I'm from another Dimension as well. This Dimension is similar in a lot of ways, but I would rather know for sure what is going on before I tell you can dismiss this. You were right to talk to me about this. When I told you I'm only under my own authority, it's because there is no authority higher. I'll sort this out."

Tony nodded his head and sighed. "Got it. I appreciate your help on this."

"Man, have you ever told anyone about this?"

Tony nodded his head and held up one finger. "I told a buddy of mine. A Marine. He thought I was making up the entire thing. We had been drinking a lot that night. It was right before he was sent to Afghanistan. I did everything I could to keep him stateside. He insisted on going. He said it was his duty."

"What happened to him?"

"Killed. One of my own weapons did it. I was hit by the same damn thing when I was there for a weapons demonstration about three years ago. That's another thing I want to talk to you about. You are a medical doctor. Like a doctor-doctor. For people? Right?" Tony asked.

The Doctor smiled, "Of course."

"What do you know about hearts?"

The Doctor nodded. "Quite a bit. Why?"

"The bomb left shrapnel in my heart. I was taken hostage by some revolutionaries. Lucky for me, they also had captured Professor Ho Yinsen."

The Doctor's eyes lit up, "Wow! The Nobel Prize in Physics eight years ago. Brilliant guy!"

Tony nodded his head. "He saved my life. He took out as much as he could. Then he made an electromagnet and put it in my chest."

The Doctor looked shocked. "He did what?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah, it works as a pacemaker and also keeps the shrapnel from moving."

The Doctor pointed at his chest. "You have it now? Still?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I changed it into something else that would run a lot longer."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Tony. "Okay, let's see this then."

Tony took off his jumper and shirt. He had a small, glowing circle in the middle of his chest. The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at it.

"This is a small reactor! Your body will wear out long before your heart will with this. Well, maybe. How much damage was done to your heart?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. I've never let anyone see it. Questions, you know. Part Cyberman?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "I get that." He dug around in his pocket and took out the small ultrasound machine. He laid the plastic paddle to Tony's chest and sat the screen on the bar. They both looked at the image.

Tony smiled, "Okay, wait. Two questions. First, how did you fit that into your pocket?"

The Doctor answered, "Alien pockets. Don't worry about it."

"Do you always carry around an ultrasound machine or is something else going on?"

The Doctor closed his eyes quickly. "Damn it. Rose is going to kick my ass."

Tony laughed, "Oh, she might. How far along is she?"

The Doctor used the machine and looked at Tony's heart. He printed out a few images, "Just a few weeks. Do not tell her I told you! We're supposed to keep it to ourselves and I'm managing to tell everyone I meet. Damn it."

Tony laughed, "Rose should know you have impulse problems."

"I don't have impulse problems. I just need to start cleaning out my damn pockets."

Tony laughed at him.

The Doctor turned off the machine and laid the paddle on the bar. He spread out the images. "Alright. Let's see here. There are several pieces of shrapnel, just like you said. You can see it, here and over in here. Wow! No one should have been able to survive this. See right here, the muscle appears to have healed up around the shrapnel."

Tony looked at the images. "That's what I was worried about. There's no way to take it all out then."

"Is it causing you any pain? It probably isn't comfortable at all."

Tony shook his head. "I drink to numb it. Which I know you're going to bitch at me about."

"Well, you can take pain medicine or drink. Not both. I can get you some pain medication if you want."

Tony shook his head. "Whatever you think is best at this point. It's where I can't ignore it anymore."

The Doctor took off his glasses and sat back. "That means it is painful. I'll get you some medicine. You probably need to be on something to keep an infection growing out of that. Oh, Tony. What a mess. But, it can be fixed."

Tony nodded as he bit his lip. "So, medicine. What else?"

The Doctor shook his head. "The only way to get that generator out of your chest, and you live, would be to do a complete heart transplant. Are you on the list?"

Tony shook his head. "No. No one knows about this. Never saw a doctor about it. I didn't want to have to explain this." He tapped the generator.

The Doctor nodded, "I get that. I'm well connected at Walter Reed in Washington. I'll get you on the list and even find you someone to do it. We'll keep it quiet."

Tony took a drink. "A heart transplant. Ugh! Don't tell Pepper. She's always on my ass about this."

The Doctor pointed at the generator. "That is brilliant. Years ahead of anything Earth should even see now. Did you make that?" The Doctor put back on his glasses and gave it another look.

Tony nodded, "Yeah. This is the third, no fourth model. Pepper had to help me….install it. She told me she would never help me again do anything like that. I needed to see a doctor. It scared her to death."

The Doctor looked at him. "There is a port here. What are you plugging this thing into?"

Tony bit his lip. "Ummm…. Interesting that you ask that. There was something else I wanted to show you. Have I scared you off yet?"

Tony put back on his shirt and sweater.

The Doctor smiled at him. "I don't scare easy at all."

Tony poured them both another drink. "Well, I insist on a drink before I show you. One of the things, I believe you are going to want. And I've decided to let you have it. The other thing, you are going to hate. Oh, yes. I'm pretty sure of that. Rose told me how you are with guns and such."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Rose knows about this?"

Tony shook his head. "No. No one knows about it. Well, Pepper does."

They both finished their drinks and Tony took the Doctor down a spiral staircase. He typed in a code on a glass door and they walked inside. Tony held up his hand to stop the Doctor from entering. "Just a second. Jarvis! This is Doctor Johnathon Smith. He has complete access."

A computer voice replied. "Of course. Welcome Doctor Smith."

The Doctor looked surprised.

Tony walked into the room and motioned that it was alright for The Doctor to come in as well. The Doctor saw state of the art computers and robots all over. Tables littered with projects and tools sat all around. It was a place that Tony clearly spent a lot of time in. A sofa in the corner facing a television showed the news. It was muted. The coffee table in front of it was littered with at least twenty water bottles and empty bags of various snacks. The entire room was dim except for one corner that held a circular desk with four monitors. Tony walked behind the desk and clicked a few things, which turned on lights throughout the room. Then he rubbed his face.

"Okay. Questions. Go!" Tony said.

The Doctor walked into the room. "The voice? What was that?"

Tony smiled, "My personal assistant. Jarvis. He runs everything here. He's tied into everything. I wear a watch with him in there, and then your watch you gave me on my other arm. I look like I'm crazy I'm sure."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "A.I.?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yep! My own creation. I couldn't find anyone that could put up with me. So, I made someone. Worked on him for years."

The Doctor couldn't hide his surprise. "But, you're not supposed to be able to do that, yet! What in the hell? Are you sure your genes haven't been altered? This is not right! This is … "

Tony laughed. "This is the reaction I expected from you. I'm telling you. Dad crammed all sorts of crap in my head. I have no idea if he did anything further. But, it wouldn't surprise me."

Tony walked over to join the Doctor who was walking around taking in his surroundings.

The Doctor pointed at him. "We'll do some blood work and I'll let you know. Damn, Tony. This is brilliant. Did you make all of this stuff?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. I stay down here all the time. Sometimes I forget to go to sleep. It's a sickness. Pisses Pepper off. But, you haven't even seen the thing I'm proudest of. I've not freaked you out yet? Right?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Nope! What is this thing?"

Tony motioned for The Doctor to follow him as he walked over on the side of the room that was dimmed. "Jarvis. Show the Good Doctor the suit."

"Which one, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Ah, let's try to impress him. Show him the progression." Tony told him as the floor opened up and a metal suit rose out of the floor. Five others were reveled as doors slid back on the wall.

The Doctor stopped and put his hands on his hips. He said something in another language as he looked over the room. He put on his glasses and walked over to the suit in the middle of the room. He turned around and asked Tony something in another language.

Tony looked confused at him. "I only speak English and French. What is that you are speaking?"

The Doctor closed his eyes tightly. "Sorry. Explain to me what this is."

Tony shook his head. "This is what you probably won't like. It's a suit. It's made with a gold-titanium alloy to keep it from icing up when it's in flight. And to provide protection from….. well, whatever."

The Doctor looked back at him and pointed. "You wear this? You are using that generator in your chest to run this thing?"

Tony stood next to the Doctor and looked at the suit. "Yeah. There's another generator in it, so my chest only turns it on."

"Why would you build something like this?"

"To escape." Tony pointed at a silver model that looked to be the most primitive. "That was the very first one. I built that one with Professor Ho Yinsen. We ran it off of the first generator I made while we were still prisoners. Yinsen died as we were escaping. When I got home, I decided to continue working on it. Pepper is scared of them because they look so much like Cybermen."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. There's nothing Cybermen about them! But, I can see why she would say that. They look like Rigellian's exo-suit. That's odd. Well, I can see why you did that though. It probably makes it easier to move around in it. We are defiantly checking to make sure your Dad didn't do some bio-cooking on your genes. This is just strange. No one knows about these?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I had a situation where this idiot I worked with made one and we fought. We were seen, of course, in the suits. The news reported it was a military operation that had fought off a remaining Cyberman that had been found. I was never mentioned. So, I've just kept it to myself. I keep them down here."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh, bullshit. Don't lie to me. You don't keep them down here. You're out flying around in them."

Tony put his hands on his hips. "Yes, and shooting at people. I'll admit it. But, I've honestly only went to Afghanistan to aid the soldiers there. Especially, after Rhodey died. He called me for help that day. I couldn't get there in time."

The Doctor put his glasses back in his pocket and crossed his arms as he looked back at Tony. "The soldiers can call you for help?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Rhodey could. He knew about it. When he went, I went with him. I hid in the caves for days at a time. I was determined he was coming home. The other soldiers decided I was a rogue Cyberman and was just grateful I wasn't shooting at them. I've painted them all silver to keep up that disguise. Plus, it helps me hide in the sun when I'm flying."

"I'm still in shock about this! No one has ever figured this out?"

Tony shook his head. "No one knows they are here. Well, okay. You know now. Rhodey knew. Rhodey, the Marine, convinced me that people would lose their shit if they thought I had a Cyberman or something similar down here. The government would probably bring their tanks and take them from me. The more I thought about it, and saw the violence against people they thought were aliens, I believed him. So, I kept it quiet. Pepper knows, of course, and my friend Steve knows. He is a strange person. You'd like him. Extremely old fashioned."

The Doctor laughed as he looked the suit up and down again. "Old fashioned. That sounds fun."

Tony looked at the Doctor. "Alright. I think that's everything about me. And I'm pretty sure you have told me way more than you intended about you. Daddy."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, very true."

"So, what are you thinking, Doc'?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Oh, I'm still digesting this. This will take some time."

Tony laughed, "I get that. While you are digesting, do you prefer Doctor or John?"

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off of the suit. "Either one. I'm getting used to John."

"How many different names have you had?"

The Doctor looked back at him. "A lot. We shouldn't talk about that."

Tony held up his hands. "Cool."

The Doctor stood and looked at the suit. "I like this. I can't explain why. But, it's really just brilliant! I don't like the weapons part of it, but I love the overall everything else. Your personal assistant is compatible with this?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yep. As soon as it powers up. He's there. I had him speak with a British accent. Makes him sound like a butler."

The Doctor laughed. "You watch too much telly!"

"Telly?" Tony mocked. "Says the alien with the British accent."

The Doctor laughed at him and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, it's a problem I have."

"Rose says you are building a house." Tony began.

The Doctor turned around and nodded, "Yep. On a private island. Someplace I can take her and Genie where they will be safe."

Tony crossed his arms. "The thing I've decided to give you, if you want it of course, is a copy of my personal assistant. He would be helpful to you with everything you have going on. You can rename it, and make it sound like anything you would like."

The Doctor's eyes got huge, "Wow! That's extremely generous, Tony! Thank you! Why do you want to give that to me?"

Tony smiled, "Honestly, I know you are very intelligent and can probably help me improve it even more. Take it a copy. Muck around with it and see what you can get him to do. I'll warn you. He's a smart-ass, but it's because I've programmed him to get along with me."

The Doctor laughed, "I can tolerate that. Thank you, Tony." The Doctor shook his hand.

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	35. Chapter 35 – Dinner with an Old Friend

_**Seriously, it IS on Youtube. Look it up. :)_

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 35 – Dinner with an Old Friend

The Doctor popped back into his closet. He looked down at the small USB drive in his hand that Tony had given him. He started to walk out of the closet, and then reconsidered. He rubbed his beard and listened. He could hear his stereo playing and someone kicking a ball. He could also hear water running in the sink in the bathroom on the other side of the door.

He opened his wallet and put the USB drive into it. He was just sliding it back in his pocket when Rose opened the closet door. He quickly hid in the back of the closet.

She walked in wearing her familiar blue robe. She was standing there looking at her dresses, trying to decide which one to put on when The Doctor jumped out and wrapped his arms round her waist. Rose reacted quickly and grabbed his hand, twisted his arm up his back and knocked him to the ground on his face.

"Ouch." The Doctor said simply.

Rose covered her mouth as she let go of him. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

He rolled over and lay on the floor rubbing his shoulder. "I thought you could sense where I was? You mad woman!"

Rose knelt down next to him. "I wasn't thinking! I thought you were still with Tony. Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and laughed. "I'm alright. I should have known better. Sorry about that." He ran his thumb against his cheek that was red from being rubbed against the carpet. He stood up in front of her.

Rose still stood there shocked. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you."

He rubbed his shoulder and grimaced. At the look on her face, he stopped and forced himself to stand up straight. He bit his bottom lip as he took her hand. "Really, don't worry about it. I'm fine. It was my fault." He kissed her quickly.

She looked at him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "Yep! I'm good!"

Rose turned around and pointed at her dresses. "Come help me pick out a dress, then."

He rubbed his shoulder, and closed his eyes tightly behind her back.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

The Doctor and Rose walked into a fancy restaurant in Manhattan with Sam and Exton flanking them. Tony turned around and spotted them first. "They just let anyone in here!"

The Doctor laughed as he shook Tony's hand. "Well, obliviously."

They all greeted one another. Then the waiter took them all to a small, private room which was decorated lavishly. It was the very definition of posh. They all sat around a small, round table that left two more seats available.

The waiter poured them all water; while another one poured them wine.

Rose smiled as she looked across the table and sipped her water. "Who is meeting us?"

Tony waved his hand. "Oh, no ma'am. It's a surprise. Someone I know that I think the good Doctor will enjoy meeting. He seems like he would be a huge fan of her work. Quite the historian. I, in fact, would like to see you challenge his knowledge as much as you can. Make him sweat a bit."

Pepper laughed, "Stop it. Gosh. Nevermind him, John. He's starved for entertainment, apparently."

The Doctor laughed at them. "Go ahead. That would be interesting."

Pepper and Rose excused themselves to go to the ladies' room. Exton went with them. As soon as they were gone, Tony, the Doctor and Sam remained. The Doctor held out a finger. "Alright. You're on the list."

Tony coughed his drink back into his glass. "Jesus, man! You don't waste any time! You've already done that? Today?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he pulled some bottles of pills out of his pocket and handed them to Tony. "Here. I won't tell you not to drink while you are on this, because I know you will anyway. But, I'll tell you to not take any of the pain medicine if you have been drinking a lot. I know, terrible advice from a Doctor. As your friend, I'll tell you to take two glasses of that scotch and take one. You'll feel….ace! But, don't go flying with that shit in your system. If I find out you are doing that, I'll come get the medicine."

Tony put the pills in his pocket. "Phhh…. Lame. Damn it."

"I've spoken to a doctor there who will keep it to himself what is going on. As soon as a heart is available, he'll call me and I'll bring you in to get it done. Stay on this other medication until then."

Tony looked surprised. "You will be there? In the operating room?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "I insisted. I've not done surgery in over ….. umm…. 150 years, but this is something I don't trust to just anyone. That generator will have to be handled carefully. I'm prepared to do that so I can give it back to you afterwards. Plus, they are going to need some reassurance that it's not Cyber technology. As the Director of Torchwood, I can demand the entire event classified and you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Tony nodded his head. "Didn't think about that. Perfect. Thank you."

The Doctor sat up and drank his entire glass of wine. He poured himself another glass and looked at Sam and smiled. Then he looked at Tony. "Let me ask you something. I just heard of this today. Have you ever dated someone you couldn't speak their language?"

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He mumbled something in Quauhtin.

Tony looked curiously. "You mean to tell me you have never done that?"

The Doctor sat back quickly, "You mean this is a thing? Really? Is it common?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose. I mean, I've done it. Well…dating is too strong of a word. Hmmmm…. Just date, as in one, sounds more like it."

The Doctor laughed. "I don't believe this."

Tony smiled, "What? Has Rose talked about someone she used to date or something?"

"No! Although, I wonder if she's done that now that I'm finding out it's so common." The Doctor rubbed his chin. "I couldn't ask her though. She'd get pissed."

Tony tossed some bread in his mouth. "Oh, leave that to me then! It would be my pleasure! You've never done that? Just go make out with someone, take them home and bump uglies, and then leave before they wake up?"

The Doctor looked confused back at him. "I understood what you said, and I didn't understand what you said. That was strange!"

Tony laughed. "Oh, come on. You've had to have done that! As old as you are."

The Doctor shook his head and drank his wine. "Honestly, I never have. I've never even thought anyone would. I speak every language in the universe. Everything there is. I couldn't do that."

"Every language in the entire universe?" Tony looked at him, disbelieving.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. I know that sounds mad. But, it's true."

"Then, why aren't you called a Language Lord?"

"Okay, that is a first." The Doctor admitted as the waiter walked into the room with a tall, man with grey hair and Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor and Tony both stood up. Sarah Jane smiled, "Tony! It's nice to see you again! I was surprised when you called."

Tony held her hand and kissed it. "Doctor Sarah Jane Smith. It's always a pleasure. May I introduce my friend, Doctor Johnathon Smith? He's a big fan of your work."

Sarah Jane turned to The Doctor. He took her hand and smiled at her like a loon. "Wow! Doctor Sarah Jane Smith. It's wonderful to meet you!"

Sarah Jane seemed a bit overwhelmed. "Doctor Smith. Wow! I can't believe this! This is my husband, Edward."

The Doctor smiled and shook his hand. "It's my pleasure to meet you both!"

They all sat down at the table. Sarah Jane reached over and took Tony's hand. "How are you doing? I imagine it's been very hard."

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm alright. Better today than yesterday."

The Doctor looked confused. Tony looked back at him. "She worked with Rhodey. That's how I met her."

Sarah Jane smiled, "Yes. James Rhodes was always there with Tony. Tony would come out and do the presentations for his newest weapons for the military. Rhodes always asked me to go as an advisor."

Tony continued for her. "Sarah Jane was the professor that they all respected at the Academy. So, they have continued their relationship with her as their careers continued. They always pull her into help with decisions. She has security clearance high enough that it's not a problem. Even though Rhodey was a Marine, he ended up meeting Sarah Jane. Some admiral or someone brought her to a demonstration, where she left an impression. Rhodey always called her come out and put me in my place."

Sarah Jane smiled, "You make it sound terrible. I was just doing my job."

Tony smiled at her. "One of the few women who have ever told me 'no' and that I was… " He attempted a British accent. "Completely mad."

They all laughed.

Edward smiled, "She retired eight years ago and I think I see more uniformed officers now than I ever did when she taught at the Academy."

The Doctor smiled, "Fantastic."

Rose, Pepper and Exton walked back into the room. They all stood up and introduced one another. It was hard to judge who was more surprised to meet the other one. Rose or Sarah Jane.

Rose spoke in The Doctor's head, _'Sarah Jane Smith?! Are you kidding me?'_

 _'She's a friend of Tony's. He put this together!'_ The Doctor told her in surprise.

Sarah Jane covered her face and laughed, "I'm so sorry! I never would have imagined Tony would have brought Rose Tyler and Doctor Smith to dinner. This is a bit, overwhelming."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, we're just regular people."

Tony raised his eyebrow at the Doctor and laughed. He poured himself some more wine.

Pepper shook her head at Tony. "I'm not even going to ask."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'd recommend you didn't."

Sarah Jane smiled, "I saw your interview last night. That was very interesting. May I congratulate you on your recent wedding?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled, "Thank you."

"But, you're not changing your name Mrs… Tyler?"

Rose smiled, "Oh, that's just strange. Please call me Rose. No, I decided to hyphen it."

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Smith is your maiden name. You didn't change your name when you married?"

Sarah Jane looked surprised. "Wow! I didn't know anyone knew that!"

Tony smiled, "I told you. Big fan of yours."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Tony.

Sarah Jane smiled as she looked at her husband. "Edward's name is Edward Smith. He is an investment broker."

Edward smiled, "Yes. No relation, well, except through marriage. Sarah Jane lived in England for most of her life."

Sarah Jane smiled at Edward.

The Doctor smiled at them. "You've nearly lost your accent. But, I can still hear it in some things you say."

Edward laughed, "Get her mad and you will really hear it!"

They all laughed. Tony pointed at The Doctor. "If you want to be entertained, surprise him well enough and he'll start speaking different languages without realizing he's doing it. It's wild! He did that to me today."

Rose laughed at the surprised look on The Doctor's face. He turned to Rose. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Rose nodded, "Oh, sometimes it's really bad. I don't even tell you half of the time."

"Phhh….. this has turned into 'picking on The Doctor' here." He complained.

Pepper shook her head. "I wish I had warned you. That's all it is with Tony. Sorry, John."

The Doctor smiled. "It's alright. Pepper told me you went to a concert last night."

Tony took a drink and nodded his head. "Yes! Sting! I sang 'Driven to Tears' with him. It's all over YouTube today. I think I did pretty well."

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes. "Rhodey always was so embarrassed you would do that. Have you ever been to a concert and not gotten on stage to sing?"

Tony pointed at Pepper. "She took me to an opera once and I didn't."

The Doctor laughed, "We're going to the ballet later. Want to come with us and dance on stage?"

Tony shook his head and put down his drink. "No. This man knows his limits."

Sarah Jane smiled. "Ballet. That sounds lovely."

Rose smiled, "You should join us."

Sarah Jane shook her head, "I wish I could, but I have another engagement after this. I did want to tell you though, how impressed I am that you are taking an interest in the children's homes. That is wonderful. You seem to be a very kind man."

The Doctor nodded his head. "It's a small thing."

Sarah Jane shook her head. "It's not a small thing at all. I grew up without my parents, but I was lucky enough to have my Aunt to take me in. Did I understand it right? You have adopted a daughter already?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Yes. Genie. She's back with our bodyguards having a concert of their own."

Rose laughed, "She plays the piano and our bodyguard, Legate, plays guitar. They were having a concert when we left. My brother, was directing them."

The Doctor drank all of his wine and smiled, "Yeah, they are having a great time together."

The waiters brought in the first course. The Doctor was surprised.

 _'I didn't tell them what I wanted to eat. This is strange.'_ He told Rose.

She smiled at him. _'This is a posh restaurant were you don't get a choice. Just go with it.'_

He shook his head, "Strange."

Then he remembered Tony's trick from the White House. "Alright, Tony. Tell me what we're eating."

Tony was already putting stuff in his mouth. He rubbed his beard and held up a finger. "Hang on. Thinking."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "These guys are ridiculous. I apologize."

Tony sipped his wine. "The wine is Morlet "La Proportion Doree" 2011 from Napa. The first course is American Osetra Caviar, Fingerling Potato Veloute, Quail Eggs and Crisp Chive Potatoes."

Rose shook her head. "How do you do that?"

The Doctor poured himself some more wine. "He's reading from the menu, like he did back at the State Dinner."

Tony shook his head. "Nope. I'm really not. I wasn't then either. I wonder if you can figure it out, Doc'."

The Doctor sat down his fork and crossed his arms. "Huh."

Rose put her hand on his thigh. "Don't let him wind you up."

The Doctor smiled, "He's not. He's just stumped me. That's not easy to do."

Tony laughed under his breath. "Don't think about too hard, Doc'. It will just come to you. It's right in front of your eyes. You know, I wonder whoever thought this would be a good idea. Eating caviar?"

Rose took a bite and nodded her head. "I'm not sure, but it's nice. Here, try some."

Rose fed The Doctor some of the first course off of her fork. He ate it and uncrossed his arms. He picked back up his fork and started eating. "People have been eating caviar for a very long time. The first time it was written about someone eating it was in 1240. Batu Khan, Genghis Khan's grandson enjoyed it. Caviar wasn't available to most of the world until it could be shipped while refrigerated. That's the reason it was so rare."

Sarah Jane looked impressed. "Genghis Khan was the founder of the Mongol Empire."

The Doctor picked at his food and didn't look up. "Yep. Genghis Khan conquered nearly 12 million square miles of territory. More than any other individual ever has in history."

Sarah Jane smiled at him. "Genghis Khan wasn't his real name. Do you know what it was?"

The Doctor looked up at her. "Sure! It was Temujin. It means 'blacksmith' or 'iron.' He picked Genghis Khan because it meant 'supreme leader'. He was a fascinating individual. His most trusted generals were his former enemies. When he was in battle once, someone shot his horse with an arrow. Killed it. It threw Genghis Khan onto the ground. He rose up and went to the enemy to see who had shot his horse. When the young solider admitted it was him, Genghis Khan made him an officer in his army and nicknamed him 'jebe' or 'arrow' to remind him of how they met."

Sarah Jane smiled. "This is amazing. I do know that no one is certain how he died. Or where he is buried."

The Doctor smiled as he leaned into the table. "That's true. He also created one of the first international postal systems. That same service was used years later by Marco Polo and Plano Carpini."

Sarah Jane sat back. "Wow. I didn't know that! You are quite the historian, Doctor Smith."

Rose laid her hand on his thigh. He looked at her. He could sense she wasn't feeling good. He sat back and took her hand.

 _'Sick again?'_ he asked.

She closed her eyes tightly. _'Oh, please fix this. I don't want to spoil this.'_

He wiped his mouth and turned to her. "Rose Tyler. Your hair has come down just here." He laid his hand on her head. _'Tell me when it gets better.'_ He ran finger from his other hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She smiled. _'Better.'_ She looked at him. "Thank you."

He smiled as he laid his hand in her lap. _'Drink some water. Slip it. Let me know if it gets worse.'_

Sarah Jane smiled. "That's very sweet. You know you hear of famous people getting married. But, you think it's just a publicity stunt or something. I really think you two are the real thing."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, that's simple. I'm not famous."

Rose slipped her water and rolled her eyes. "Well, he wasn't. I wonder if he knows what he's gotten himself into."

Tony shook his head. "Oh, he's a smart guy. I'm sure he's figured it out. Shortest celebrity marriage was what, Doc'? Go!"

The Doctor didn't even look up as he drank his wine. "Brittany Spears and Jason Alexander. They were married for only 55 hours."

Pepper looked confused. "Okay, what are you doing?"

Tony chuckled. "Oh, this guy is amazing! You can ask him anything and he knows it! This is great! Sarah Jane. Ask him something. Anything!"

The second course was served. Tony held up his finger. "Hang on! Let me think about it."

The Doctor watched him. He mumbled to Rose. "I'm going to figure out how he's doing this."

Tony smiled and jumped back. "Ah! Got it. The wine is Chester – Kiddler Red Blend 2009 from Columbia Valley in Washington State. This is a 'Winter Green Salad' with petite mixed radish, baby carrots, Merlot Lettuce and Red Wine Vinegar. This means the Main Course is going to be Dry-Aged Beef with Jasper Hill Farm Goat Cheese, Charred Shallots, Oyster Mushrooms, Braised Chard. Want to put money on it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, thank you. I don't know how you have this strange super power, but I don't doubt you are right. I'll figure out how you are doing it."

Tony laughed as he started eating his salad. "Just give it a little time, Doc'. You will."

The Doctor felt a vibration in his pocket. He stood up and pulled Rose's phone out of his pocket. "Please excuse me. I need to take this."

He walked out of the room with Exton as he heard Thomas' voice on the other end of the line. "Just a quick word, Director. All of the ships are cleared. The Baumeisters just began construction."

The Doctor smiled. "Excellent. Thank you."

He ended the call and walked back into the room. He sat down and looked at Rose. _'Okay?'_

She nodded as he laid his hand back in her lap.

Sarah Jane smiled. "Okay, I wonder if you would be up for a hypothetical historical conversation, Doctor Smith?"

The Doctor smiled and looked up at Sarah Jane. "Oh, I'd love to! This reminds me of the hypothetical science conversations Einstein used to have…. with his friends. Go on then."

Sarah Jane smiled, "What if… the Wright Brothers had gotten their glider to fly?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Well, they did get it to fly. It was during a demonstration in Fort Myer when a propeller split and it sent the flyer out of control. Killed Orville and an Army lieutenant named Thomas Selfridge. So, what if Orville hadn't died in that crash? Is that what you are asking?"

Sarah Jane smiled as she looked up from her salad. "Yes. That's my question."

The Doctor looked back at Rose and smiled. "Well. Hmmm…. That's an interesting thought Doctor Sarah Jane Smith. I think a lot of things would have been different. And not in completely good ways, either."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx


	36. Chapter 36 – Tuxs at the Ballet

Chapter 36 – Tuxs at the Ballet

Rose and The Doctor walked into the private balcony of the New York Ballet. The Doctor carried Genie and held little Tony's hand. Tony had insisted on wearing a three piece suite just like The Doctor's. Sam, Legate, Shakes and Poltoius joined them.

The balcony held several seats for each one of them. Rose asked Sam to take their picture as soon as they were seated. Sam smiled as he arranged everyone. "Lewis is usually better that this than me, but I'll do my best."

Genie sat on The Doctor's knee as Tony stood in front of him. The Doctor laughed as he turned Tony around to prepare him for the picture to be taken. He ran his hand through the boy's ginger hair and then dusted off the shoulders of his suit for him. Tony turned around and proudly stuck out his chest as he held his fists to the front of his jacket. Rose sat next to The Doctor, crossed her legs and smiled as he put his arm around her.

Sam took the picture and handed Rose back her phone. The Doctor laughed when he saw the image. "Tony, I used to stand like that all of the time. I've not thought of that in years. Where did you ever see someone do that?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It just seemed right."

The Doctor looked back at Rose and smiled. "That boy. Where does he get this stuff?"

Tony sat down next to The Doctor. He leaned over and asked, "Can you see the stage from there?"

Tony rubbed his chin and sat up on his knees. "Not really."

The Doctor motioned for Tony to come sit on his other knee. After a quick check, both of the children could see the stage. Rose giggled at them. "The Children's Chair. Are you comfortable?"

He smiled back at Rose. "One day, I'll miss this. I'm fine. I've got my two favorite children right here." He told them as he hugged them both tightly and kissed them.

The usher stepped into the door and Shakes and Poltoius stepped quickly in front of him. The usher held up his hands, "Sorry. I was just supposed to come in here and ask if you needed anything."

Shakes turned to look at The Doctor and Rose as The Doctor shook his head. "No, I believe we are fine. Thank you." The Doctor turned around to look at the usher, and his eyes got huge. Rose felt the fear rise in him.

Rose turned to look at the usher as he was walking out. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her in surprise, "He's wearing a tux! That's not good, Rose. Should we stay?"

Rose smiled at him. "You and that tux thing. You're not in a tux. I think it will be alright."

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't like this, Rose. Not at all. The children are here!"

Rose turned around and pointed at him. _'You are going to scare them if you keep on like this! Calm down.'_

"Phhhh…..woman! I am calm." He demanded.

Genie turned her head and looked at him. "No, you're not, Daddy. Chill out! It's just ballet."

He rubbed his face and groaned. "Ganging up on me. Tyler women. Ugh!" He turned and looked at Shakes. They seemed to be talking without speaking. Rose watched him as Shakes nodded and walked out of the balcony.

Rose looked curiously at him, _'Okay, what is he doing?'_

 _'Just checking on something for me. This is not a good idea, Rose. We really need to leave.'_

 _'It's one guy in a tux! And it's probably his uniform! No one else here is in one. Everything is alright.'_

He sighed, _'I hope you are right.'_

The show began. Genie and Tony seemed to really enjoy it. They got off of The Doctor's knees and ended up standing, while leaning on the front of balcony to watch the show. Rose took The Doctor's hand and tried to reassure him. He looked as if he was waiting for the ceiling to collapse on top of them. He rubbed his shoulder unconsciously and grimaced.

Rose rubbed his thigh. _'Is your shoulder still bothering you? Why didn't you tell me I hurt you?'_

He immediately stopped. _'You didn't. I'm fine. Just had a spot where my suit was rubbing on me.'_

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. _'I'm really sorry.'_

He kissed her hand. _'I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'_

Shakes returned and patted The Doctor on the shoulder. The Doctor nodded. "Thanks." He whispered and seemed to relax.

After a while, Genie grew tired of standing up and climbed into Rose's lap. Tony looked back and decided that looked like a good idea, so he climbed into The Doctor's lap. Within moments, the two of them were asleep.

Rose smiled when she noticed Tony had fallen asleep. _'I didn't think about the time difference when I agreed to this. It's late back in London right now. I'm surprised they lasted this long.'_

The Doctor chuckled. _'You just have to get them still.'_

Rose kissed Genie's forehead and smiled.

The Doctor pointed at someone below them, who had gotten up to walk out of the room. "See there, Rose! He's in a tux, too! That's it. I'm done!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous. It's just a tux! And you're not wearing it!"

The Doctor had already turned his head. "Nope. This is done. Poltious. Shakes. Take these two children back to the flat and put them to bed. Rose and I will follow in a bit."

Rose handed Genie to Shakes. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Oh yes. I'm very sure about this! I've never been anywhere were a tux meant everything was alright."

Poltious and Shakes popped away with Tony and Genie. Rose grabbed his hand and whispered. "I'm surprised at you. The Oncoming Storm is scared of a –"

"The Oncoming Storm knows what he's talking about! Why don't you believe me?" He asked her quietly.

As he stood up and took her hand, he looked back at Sam and Legate. He told them quietly. "Sorry, boys. This is just not safe."

As he said that, two men dressed completely in black from head to toe walked into the balcony with them. Everything happened at once. Legate grabbed The Doctor as Sam grabbed Rose. A compression bomb exploded, sending Legate and The Doctor flying off the edge of the balcony and into the general floor seating below them. The people below screamed and quickly jumped out of their seats and ran.

The Doctor lay in the aisle and rolled to the side to keep from getting trampled by the crowd. His chest ached and he was having trouble breathing. Legate rolled over and jumped up, grabbing The Doctor. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor held his chest and tried to breath. He looked at his watch. It a large crack across the face of it reveled that it had been damaged in the blast. The Doctor grabbed Legate's arm and typed in a number on his watch. Both, Legate and The Doctor popped back onto the remains of the balcony.

The two men in black were in pieces throughout the balcony. The Doctor looked around and saw Sam lying lifeless on the floor. Legate knelt down and rolled Sam over to reveal Rose lying under him. Rose lay there with a look of shock on her face. They quickly knelt down next to her. The Doctor laid his hand on her face. His chest hurt worse than ever.

"Rose. You're going to be alright." She quickly closed her eyes tightly and took his hand. He looked her up and down quickly and realized his chest pain was her pain that he was feeling. Sam had taken the main force of the blow, protecting Rose, but Rose's chest had still been nearly crushed, all the way down to her legs.

The Doctor looked at her and put both of his hands on her face. He forced himself to remain calm. "Rose. Listen to me. You are hurt. I'm here and you're going to be alright. You're going to have to trust me. More than you ever have. Alright?"

Rose nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. He pushed her into a deep sleep as used the telepathic connection with the Quauhtin unit to tell Exton to transport them directly to the _Hamlet's_ medical bay.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	37. Chapter 37 - The Long Night

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 37 – The Long Night

Shakes stood behind the transporter controls as Pete Tyler materialized onto the platform. Shakes walked over to Pete and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming. I'm going to warn you that he is pissed. He doesn't want to see anyone and doesn't know I sent for you."

Pete nodded his head. "Understood. Thank you, Summus."

They walked down the hall of the _Hamlet_ together. Pete asked him, "How bad is it?"

Shakes shook his head. "I'm not sure. He won't talk to anyone."

Pete shook his head. "That's not good. Was he injured?"

"We're not sure."

They walked on until they got to the medical bay. They walked through a door and down a hall that held six rooms. Shakes stood outside of the doorway of the first room and pointed. "In there."

Pete nodded his head and patted Shakes on the arm. "Cheers."

Pete knocked on the door as he opened it slowly. The room was dark except for the light of where Rose was laying on a bed. Monitors and screens helped illuminate the room. The Doctor sat with his back to the door.

"I'd rather not see anyone right now, Summus." He said.

Pete walked over to the side of The Doctor and put his hands on his hips. "Well, good thing I'm not just anybody then."

The Doctor rubbed his face as Pete sat down in front of him. Neither man said anything for a few moments. The Doctor wiped both of his eyes and looked at Pete. "Why did you come?"

Pete looked seriously at him. "You know the answer to that question."

The Doctor nodded as he pressed his lips together. "Jackie knows then?"

Pete shook his head. "No. Summus called me and brought me up."

The Doctor held his head in his hands and sighed.

Pete looked at him and ask quietly. "How bad is she? Talk to me, son."

The Doctor rubbed his head as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Rose will be fine. Sam took the worst of it. Still, her bottom three ribs where broken, as well as her hip bone on one side and both of her femurs."

"Where is Sam?"

The Doctor shook his head, "He didn't make it. He died there."

Pete sat back in surprise. "Jesus."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together and sighed as he looked at the ground. Pete looked at him, "Do you have her on something to make her sleep?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I did that. I pushed her into a deep sleep. She doesn't need to be awake right now. I healed all of her bones and did some other stuff that she's going to be proper cross about when she wakes up. She's lying on a gravity free mattress because of the trauma. It helps because there's no center of gravity. That's important."

Pete nodded his head as he looked back at Rose. "Alright. That's Rose sorted. Now, you. Are you hurt?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think so. Just some bruises. The blast, threw me and Legate from the balcony."

Pete looked at him and nodded his head. "Alright. Rose is healed up. Sleeping and going to be alright. You are okay. So, why are you hiding in the dark in here? What's going on?"

The Doctor bit his bottom lip and dropped his head.

Pete moved his chair closer and took his hand. "Listen. You married my daughter. You are my family and I am yours. But, more than that, I'm your friend. I'm here with you and I plan to stay. I have a ship full of Quauthin that will fight to keep me here. So, why don't you just take a deep breath and tell me what's really going on?"

The Doctor looked up in Pete's face and nodded. "Rose will be fine. But, our son, might not be."

Pete let go of The Doctor's hand and rubbed his face. "Your son? Rose is pregnant?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "We only found out a few days ago. We wanted to wait before we told anyone."

Pete smiled and appeared to be in shock. "A son. Shit. Wow."

The Doctor covered his eyes again with both of his hands as he nodded. "If he makes it. We'll know in a few hours." He sighed.

Pete sat back in the chair in complete shock. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Okay. A baby."

Pete watched The Doctor as he stared at the ground and looked as if he was about to be sick. Pete nodded his head and pulled a bottle of the Damn Whiskey out of his pocket and two glasses. He sat them on the table next to him and The Doctor. He poured them both a glass.

"I love this bigger on the inside box you gave me." Pete told him as he sat it on the table.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't feel like drinking."

Pete took his glass, "That's alright, son. It's there if you want it. Looks like we're here for a while together. Might as well pass the time."

The Doctor looked at Pete and took the glass off the table and drank the entire thing and refilled it. "I told her we should have left. I knew something was going to happen. I should have just forced her to leave."

Pete shook his head. "She's got too much Tyler in her for you to ever get her to do something she doesn't want to do. You know that."

"Yeah, but it's my job to protect her."

Pete shook his head. "No, it's Sam's job to protect her. And he did. She's here now because of his reaction."

The Doctor took another drink, Pete refilled his glass. Pete asked, "Why did you bring her here? Not to a hospital?"

"I needed to get her someplace immediately. I knew Exton was up here so I told him to transport us up as soon as I knew she was hurt."

Pete nodded his head and refilled The Doctor's glass.

The Doctor shook his head. "Pete, you don't have to stay. I'll be alri-"

"Oh, like hell you will! Even if your son makes it, you won't be alright. This will be something you never forget. If that was my Tony lying over there on the bed, you wouldn't leave me. You couldn't drag me out of here. Forget that entire idea! I'm staying! Now, drink."

The Doctor smiled as he took another drink. "Thanks, Pete."

Pete took a drink and looked back at him, "You bet, son. Tell me. Was she surprised?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. We both were. I honestly didn't think we would be able to have any children together. My granddaughter married a human. They tried for years before they had a child."

Pete smiled. "A great-grandchild. Wow. What was that like?"

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, Alex was great. Brave. Clever. So, very….. human. He had dark hair that always stuck up because he wouldn't stop running his hands through it. I never did that until I had this body. Apparently, it was a family trait."

Pete chuckled. "Alex. I like that name! That was one of the names we thought about for Tony."

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah. I've teased Rose about her telling me she was pregnant, and it ended up that I told her she was. First time that's happened. She was so happy."

He wiped his eyes and took out his wallet. He took out an ultrasound picture and handed it to Pete. "We took that just before we left for the ballet tonight. That's him."

Pete looked at the picture and smiled. "This looks a lot older than a few weeks."

The Doctor nodded. "Rose heals quickly. You know that. Apparently it affects how long she will carry a baby as well. He measures almost two months at the moment. Still, too early to be born. Rose's body had so much damage done to that area where he is, I'm not sure what will happen. I just want her to lay still and relax. The fluid doesn't seem to be leaking, but it took a hell of a blow. That's what has me so concerned."

Pete handed him back the picture. "Makes sense."

They sat and drank for a while, The Doctor only getting up to check the readings on a monitor. He put his hand on Rose's head and kissed her forehead as she slept. "You are going to be alright, Rose." He whispered to her.

He returned to his chair and Pete had refilled his glass. He drank it and nodded his head. "This is just mad. Me, being stuck here. No TARDIS. Unable to travel in time. Married to a human. And being a father. Possibility losing a child, all over again. I honestly don't know if I can go through this again."

Pete refilled his drink. "How long ago was that?"

The Doctor shook his head, not looking at Pete, "A very, very long time ago. It doesn't matter. Some things you forget, but it seems like the things you wish you could forget will haunt you. Even if you bury them very deep. You will find yourself dreaming of things that happened. Or something will happen now that will remind you of something that happened then. Mistakes you made. Things you wish you did differently."

Pete nodded his head as he drank. "Sounds like a nightmare. No wonder you don't sleep."

He smiled, "I've honestly slept more since I came here than I have in years. I feel safe, for the first time in thousands of years. I feel like I can be close to someone, like someone needs me like that."

Pete nodded, "Forget that these idiots are trying to kill you and the family."

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "It's frustrating. Lewis, Varro and Legate are questioning Ides now. It's not going well. I'm glad I'm not there because Lewis has already had to walk out of the room to keep from busting him in the mouth. They can't hold him for anything, but we all know he was behind it. This is just….Hell. My personal Hell."

Pete refilled both of their glasses. "Jackie and I. Well, the other Jackie, lost a child. Miscarriage, it was early. She was devastated. Hell, I was too. We agreed to never talk about it again and never to try again."

"Damn. Who knows about that?"

Pete shook his head, "No one. Me and you. That's it. I've never told my Jackie about it. I didn't feel like she needed to know."

The Doctor rubbed his neck. "I've drank way too much already. And it's going to be a long night."

Pete nodded his head. "Yep. I'm close to you on that. Let's talk about names. You and Rose must have thought about names. I would like to submit 'Peter'."

The Doctor smiled and nodded his head. "Peter. Okay. Good name. From the Greek meaning, 'The Rock'. That's perfect for you, Pete."

Pete smiled. "What does John mean?"

"Well, that was made up you know. I can't tell you my real name. But, it's Hebrew meaning 'gift'. Rose told me not to think of myself that way though. It made me seem less. I don't know. It made sense then."

"No, I get it. You are your own man. I've never talked to you about that, but I'm sure that's strange."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together and nodded. "Oh, yes. That is very strange. Rose and I talked about it a bit the other night. When I took her to Jupiter, it came up. I have all of those memories, everything that I did. But, in reality, it wasn't me. It was him. I'm probably a psychiatrist's dream patient."

Pete pointed at him, "Hey, don't knock a psychiatrist. I've been to see one myself. After that entire Lumic thing. Gosh, how did I not see that coming? That was right there, in my damn face. God, I was an idiot."

"I still have no idea how we ended up here that first time. We just fell out of the vortex. It was so strange. If I could figure it out, I could probably get Jack back into the other dimension. Well, when he reappears. I can't believe that guy. I've made Shakes the Head of Security until Jake comes back."

Pete nodded. "That's a good idea. I agree. You know, I've not even thought about it. We're not on the moon, are we?"

"No. All of the ships had to clear off for the space dock construction. They are on it now. We're behind the moon where we can't be spotted."

The Doctor sat back and rubbed his shoulder. Pete noticed. "What's up with your shoulder? From the blast?"

The Doctor shook his head and smiled. "From your daughter! I jumped out and scared her this afternoon and she threw me on the floor. I'm sure she pulled something in there. She had my arm twisted behind my back like a pretzel."

Pete laughed, "That's my girl! You should know better. Jumping out and scaring a Torchwood agent."

He smiled, "I wasn't thinking. I won't let her know she hurt me though. She feels terrible about it."

Pete took another drink as he laughed. "She's something. I don't think I've ever done it before, son. But, I need to warn you about my daughter. She can take care of herself. She's not your storybook damsel in distress."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, I am finding this out myself. Trouble is, I feel like she is. I see her like this and it just kills me. She shouldn't have to go through something like this. This is my fault."

Pete sat down his drink. "No, it's not. You didn't do this. Idles did this. We might not be able to get him on this, but we'll get him on something else. Summus can figure something out."

"On something else? This is going to happen again. And it's going to keep happening." He gritted his teeth. "I really hate living here. I hate this damn place. I can't believe I'm suck here."

Pete poured them both another drink. "Go ahead and get it all out, son. No judgment from me. You can say anything. I know you are properly pissed."

The Doctor held his face in his hands again. "She's not safe here. Nothing I do will keep her safe. Her, you, Genie, Tony, Jackie….. nothing. This is going to keep happening."

Pete sipped his drink. "It isn't up to you to keep us safe. This doesn't rest on your shoulders."

"It does, Pete. This is a mess that I made. Oh, what a mess it is."

Pete put down his glass. "See, I don't see that at all. I see that you came to help us when we needed you the most. Then you returned and stayed when Rose needed you the most. When we all needed you. You are helping. This would probably be so much worse without you. Look at how happy Rose has been since you have been here. She's happier than I've ever known her. Not to mention my Tony. Genie has a father, and you probably saved my marriage that you gave me a wife back for! Life isn't perfect. You get what you get. Sometimes it's good, and sometimes it's not. But, you have to have the bad in order to recognize the good. This is defiantly a period in our lives that we will look back and see it was bad. But, we will also see a lot of good in there, too."

The Doctor nodded his head. "You're right, Pete."

Pete sipped his drink. "Me, giving my ancient son-in-law advice. This is something I never thought I'd ever do."

The Doctor laughed as he hid his face behind his hands. "Yeah, I suppose you think that's strange. It's alright."

"You don't take offense to it do you?"

The Doctor smiled, "No. Not at all. Makes me feel young. You calling me 'son', also makes me feel young. I've grown fond of it. No one has ever called me that."

"Really? Even years ago?"

The Doctor stood up and checked a monitor. He shook his head. "No, there are other words for that. Like 'Daddy'. I was never called Daddy before Genie said it."

"But, you were called, 'Grandfather'."

He sat back down in the chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes. My granddaughter called me that. We were hiding here on Earth, trying to fit in."

"When did you first get here?"

"We landed in 1963. November. The day Kennedy was killed. Not that we had anything to do with that."

Pete shook his head. "No, of course not."

The Doctor held up his hand, "Hang on." He ran his hands through his hair and gritted his teeth. He seemed to grow angry.

"Idles?" Pete asked.

"They are letting him go. He insisted on seeing a lawyer. There's nothing they can do to keep him. Shakes just told me. I've never been so angry in all of my lives. This is not good." He shook his head.

Pete sat his drink down. "Revenge is not what we want-"

"Oh, don't talk to me about that. My son might be dying and this man is walking away." He punched the arm of the chair as he bit his lip.

Pete sat and drank his drink for a bit. The Doctor spoke again, "Summus is coming back up to the ship. I've told him I don't want to see anyone. Damn, I can't believe this."

Pete spoke looking at the floor. "Tell me, son. What do you want to do? Kill this man?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "There are things you don't know about me, Pete. Don't put that idea in my head."

Pete held up his hand. "Right. Sorry. Let's talk about something else. You, and Tony."

"Tony, your Tony?" The Doctor asked.

"No, Tony in New York. You two seem to be getting on good together."

The Doctor picked up his drink and drank the entire thing. "Yeah, Tony has a lot of stuff going on. Like me."

Pete smiled, "Maybe that's the reason he's always been such a pain in the ass."

The Doctor smiled, "Are you saying that I'm a pain in the ass, too?"

Pete pointed at him, "No. You said that. But, yes. I'll agree with you."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38 - The Island Home

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 38 - The Island Home

Five months had passed since the compression bomb had gone off at the ballet. The island home was completed. It was a beautiful, fall day and the water from the ocean had never looked bluer.

Rose woke up from her nap and looked around the bedroom. The windows and door to the large balcony were open. The breeze blew the salty air into the third story room. She lay back and listened to the waves crash on the shore. The house was oddly quiet. She rubbed her face as she rolled over to find a note on her nightstand.

 _'Took the children on the boat. Rest. I'll make dinner once I return. The word for tea in the machine downstairs is pronounced 'ish-te-la.' Say it slowly, or you'll get something odd. Don't eat anything odd. – John'_

She smiled seeing his name written down. She got out of bed and put on her robe. She walked out on the balcony that overlooked the sea and saw that the sailboat was pulling back at the dock. Legate stood on the dock. The Doctor tossed him a rope from the ship. After Lewis and Legate had tied the ship down, Legate pushed the gangplank onto the boat. Rose smiled as she saw Tony, Zeus and Genie run off. Genie had a long braid down her back.

Rose tied her robe together and walked barefoot downstairs on the stone floor.

As she reached the backdoor, Lewis was stepping inside of the house. Arla was with him. "Oh! Rose! How are you?"

Rose smiled, "I'm fine. How was the sailboat?"

Lewis smiled and looked back at Arla. "I think she liked it. Hang on." Lewis asked Arla something in German. Arla smiled and nodded her head. He smiled. "Yes. She's never been before, so she was happy to experience it."

Rose smiled. "We're so happy she is here. Tell her that she is welcome anytime."

Lewis nodded his head. "Thank you, Rose. I'll let her know. I was just seeing the children into the house. If you need me, I'll be in apartments."

Rose smiled. "Come back over for dinner, later."

Lewis smiled as held the door opened for Arla. The Doctor's voice laughed as they bumped into one another. Rose heard him speak to Arla in German and they both laughed. He walked in the house with a small baby in his arms.

Rose smiled as he met her eyes. "Sailing went well, huh?"

He smiled and kissed her quickly. "Yeah, he seemed to like it. Arla held him for me while Lewis and I got her sailing. First of many voyages!"

Rose giggled. "Not even a week old and you have him on a sailboat. I'm not sure that's what is recommended."

He fussed at her. "You walking up and down stairs so soon isn't recommended by your Doctor. Take the elevator. Someone needs to use it besides Genie and Tony. They like playing in it. Rotten children."

He handed the baby to Rose, then leaned down to kiss the infant. The baby fussed.

The Doctor laughed, "I know you hate Daddy's beard. Everyone else likes it though, and I'm not shaving it off."

Rose giggled at him as she followed him into the kitchen. The stone floor blended nicely into the tall ceilings and granite countertops. Stonework could be seen where there was a solid wall. Most of the walls were made of windows with a view of island's mountain behind them. A large kitchen island sat in the middle of the room with seating around one side. A large table sat to the side. He walked over to the built in refrigerator and took out a bottle. He sat it in some water in a pot on the stove and turned on the burner. He rubbed his beard and looked back at Rose.

"He ate on the boat, I don't know why he's still hungry."

Rose smiled, "I had no idea you would be able to talk to him. This is wild."

He laughed, "I told you that I speak everything. Genie finds it very strange."

Rose giggled. "I think I want to try again. Can you talk to him and see if he will try?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard as he looked at the baby. "Sure. Son, would you rather have some milk from mum?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss him, "He said he will try. Go upstairs and get comfortable. He'll probably go right to sleep. He's exhausted."

He pointed at her. "Take the elevator. Don't go up the steps."

Rose sighed. "Alright."

He smiled as he turned off the pot's water and put the bottle back in the refrigerator. "I'll be up in a bit. Let me check on the children."

The Doctor walked down the stone hallway and through an arched doorway. The sitting room was huge with a large stone fireplace sitting in the end of the room. The diamond from the Alfecca Meridaians sat on the mantle. The entire room seemed almost bare with only the bare necessities there. It was clear they had not lived there long.

The room was shaped as an octagon and had a window in each side that showed the ocean. The ceiling went up all three stories of the house. Genie and Tony had three laser nets tiered in the room. Two large dark brown, leather sofas filled the room with four recliners. A telly hung on the stone wall. A baby grand piano sat over to one side.

The Doctor rubbed his beard as he looked around. "Genie! Tony! Where are you?"

He walked through the sitting room to the library. A table sat in the middle of the room, littered with Tony and Genie's schoolbooks they had been working in earlier that day. Mostly empty bookshelves lined the walls with windows that went across the top of the shelves that allowed sunlight in. The room had red carpet.

He put his hands on his hips. "Huh. I thought they came in the house."

He walked back out of the library, through the sitting room and out to the large deck. Then he heard their laughter. He walked down a staircase to the swimming pool. Shakes, Legate and Varro were there with them. Shakes was wearing sunglasses, his swimsuit and was drinking a beer as he sat back in a pool chair.

The Doctor took a look at him and laughed. "Summus. Relax, why don't you?"

Shakes laughed, "It has been a hard few days. That damn alien crash is finally cleaned up and I'm taking tonight off. Starting now. Summus the Quauhtin is off duty! If you have any problems, Lewis is your man. I'm done."

Zeus lay next to Shakes and panted. Shakes pat his side.

The Doctor laughed, "I understand that, mate. You deserve it. The people of Camelopardalis can be…demanding."

Legate laughed, "Oh, that's not what he called it, but yeah….we'll go with that."

They all laughed. Legate jumped into the swimming pool with Genie and Tony.

Shakes lay back in the pool chair and shook his head. "Jake can just come back anytime now. I'm done doing his job and my own. This is exhausting."

The Doctor laughed, "Summus. Relax. I'm making your favorite tonight."

Shakes raised his sunglasses in surprise. "Qut'yhen?"

The Doctor made a face of disgust. "Hell no! You like that?"

Shakes nodded his head. "Oh, for sure! It's the best."

"Ugh. I'd rather eat pears. Oh, gross."

Genie and Tony swam to the edge of the pool. "Hey, brother! Legate says there is a surprise for us, but we have to wait until you say it's alright to go see it. What is it?"

The Doctor knelt down next to the pool. "I don't know if it's finished yet. I'll have to check." He seemed to think for a moment. "No. Swim a bit and it should be ready."

Genie smiled at him. "Daddy, you should come swimming with us!"

He smiled, "Oh, that sounds wonderful. I think you and Tony have turned into fish as much as you lot swim now. I'm going to check you both for gills later."

Genie and Tony laughed.

Legate smiled, "I'll take them to it, if it gets completed today. I'm anxious to try it myself. Go take care of Rose, Doc'. I'll keep an eye on this lot."

The Doctor thanked Legate as he walked back into the house. He went into the kitchen and climbed up the iron spiral staircase to the third story. He got off the staircase, walked down the stone hallway and into the master bedroom. Rose lay in the large bed, propped up on the pillows. She was holding the baby as she breastfed him.

The Doctor lay down on the end of the bed on his side, propping his head up on his hand. He asked her quietly. "So, he is eating?"

Rose smiled and looked up at him. "Yes. He finally is doing it."

The Doctor smiled as he moved so he sat next to her. He laid his head on her shoulder as he looked at the baby. He rubbed the baby's cheek with his thumb. "This might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "

Rose smiled, "He is beautiful."

"No, I mean you feeding him. That's beautiful. But, yes. He's beautiful, too. He looks like you."

Rose smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"What do you need? Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I really feel very good. How are you? Are you sleeping at all?"

He smiled. "I sometimes close my eyes a bit when I sneeze."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You need to sleep. You can't go forever without sleeping."

He sighed as he sat back. "I don't need to sleep as much as you do."

"Have you slept at all since he was born?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "I've been busy."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't have to do everything. It's completely alright to do, nothing. You should try it sometime. You might like it."

The Doctor shook his head. "Phhhh…. Too much to do to do nothing. You know what? I've decided to get a tattoo."

Rose looked shocked, "A tattoo? You?"

He smiled like a loon. "Right here, on my arm. I'm going to get words that say, 'I'm alright. Stop worrying about me, Rose'. That way, I don't have to say it all of the time."

Rose rolled her eyes at him and whispered. "Smart ass."

He chuckled at her as he looked back at the baby. "Yep. And he's asleep. I knew he had to be tired. He's been awake for hours."

Rose covered herself back up and kissed the baby on the forehead. She lay back in the pillows. "We're going to have to name this child at some point."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "We're going to have to tell Jackie he's been born at some point. Which problem would you like to tackle first?"

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, I don't even want to deal with her at the moment. I can't believe you talked Dad into taking her to get your ship."

He laughed, "Oh, yes! I can't believe she went, either. Some of things Gobbo has been telling me! Oh, that is hilarious. Exton is flying her now. Bringing it back. Jackie is giving it a complete check out. She thinks there are too many rooms. She keeps getting lost."

"You said it wasn't as big as Shake's ship."

"It's not! Jackie is a mad woman. Wow."

"Imagine what Genie and Tony are going to be like. Neither one of them have ever been on a ship."

The Doctor sighed. "That's very true. I don't know how we've managed that. Wow."

Rose turned to him. "Answer me honestly. Are you still having nightmares when you sleep? Is that why you are not sleeping?"

He rubbed his face and shook his head. "I'm fine. I can sleep without having nightmares, Rose."

"It's been nearly five months! Is something wrong?" Rose asked him.

He pointed at her. "You're going to wake up the baby."

"Please answer me. What is going on with you? You have me shielded, even when you do sleep. I can't wake you up from these nightmares. They are strange. I try to go in them and I can't get in. What is going on in that head of yours?"

He sighed as he rolled over and took a pen out of his nightstand drawer. He wrote something on his arm and lay back down next to her.

"What are you on about?" Rose asked him.

He smiled and pointed at his arm. It said, "I'm alright, Rose. Stop worrying about me."

"Smart ass." Rose complained.

He smiled as he rubbed his face. "I have to admit, lying here with you is making me realize I am tired."

Rose laid her head on his shoulder, "Then, take a quick nap then. We're here. Everyone is safe."

He sighed, "We need to tell Jackie and Pete. This child is four days old, Rose. They will be pissed."

"Deflecting?"

"An attempt to be reasonable. Maybe it's the sleep deprivation speaking. Read into it what you like."

Rose laughed, "How long has it been since you slept?"

"Six days. I think. It was before I had to go to Walter Reed and do Tony's surgery. I need to call and check on him."

Rose ran her hand through his hair. "He's at home now, isn't he?"

"Yeah. They didn't keep him very long. He did great through the entire thing. I couldn't believe how smoothly it went."

"I can't believe he had never seen a doctor and walked around with pieces of that bomb in his heart for that long. What was he thinking?"

"He had his reasons. I don't really want to go into it. He asked me not to. One day, I'll tell you."

"When will that be?"

"When the statue of limitations have ran out." He laughed.

Rose giggled. "You and Tony together is not a good thing at all."

He rubbed his face as he pulled another pillow behind his head. "That's what Pepper says."

Rose smiled, "Okay, let talk about a name. We talked about your friend months ago."

"The Brigadier? Ahh… maybe. What else are you thinking?"

"What are you thinking? You have a choice in this, too." Rose told him.

"Let me hear your ideas, first. They help me organize mine."

"Well, there is Brigadier's name. We could name him that. Or we could name him after someone else."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Like Sam. If it hadn't been for Sam, he wouldn't be here. Neither of you would. I keep going back to that."

Rose smiled, "Me, too. Was Sam short for something?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Uhhhh….. let me see… I'm asking Lewis and Lance." Rose waited as he had a conversation in his head with them. "Lewis says it was short for Samson. Lance thinks it was Samuel. Well, they are no help!"

Rose sighed, "Is he okay?"

The Doctor looked surprised at Rose. "Yes! Gosh, I'm sorry, yes. I told you I would tell you as soon as I knew. Yes. He is fine. He seems to be growing at a normal rate. I measured everything this morning. I'm sure he's fine. He's a normal, four day old boy."

"Will he be more human, or … from your town?" Rose asked.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. Only time will tell."

"You are exhausted." Rose told him.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the writing on his arm again. He stood up and rubbed his face. "If I lay there much longer, I'm going to go to sleep. I've got to go make something for dinner."

"Have someone else do that. Lewis offered earlier today. Arla wanted to cook us something."

"She did? I thought you wanted spaghetti? Summus loves that, too."

Rose laughed, "No, he doesn't! Legate does. Let Arla cook, so you can sleep."

He nodded and climbed back into bed and sighed. He laid his head next to hers and closed his eyes. "We need to tell Jackie. She's going to be proper pissed with each moment that passes. She can get messages on the ship. They might be able to get calls by now. Send her a picture of him."

Rose sighed.

"I mean it, woman! I'm not dealing with 'The Oncoming Slap'."

Rose laughed as he slipped her hand in his pocket.

He didn't open his eyes, "No, dear. Not for a few weeks. Give yourself time to heal."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, "That is not all I think about." He chuckled at her without opening his eyes.

Rose held his phone out and took a picture of the three of them and sent it to Jackie. "How long do you give her?"

He didn't open his eyes. "28 seconds."

The phone immediately rang.

He smiled, "Damn. 14 seconds. I'm really off today."

Rose answered, "Hi, mum. I imagine you got my picture."

"Yes, everything is fine. He's perfect. I'm feeling alright."

"Oh, The Doctor. No, he's exhausted. He's ….. well….. I think he's finally asleep."

The Doctor mumbled. "Tell her that he's perfect."

"He's trying to do too much. No, we've not decided on a name. Genie and Tony like him. Genie keeps giving him lots of kisses whenever she can. Tony's not sure about the entire thing."

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor woke up two hours and twenty-two minutes later. Tony was shaking him. "Brother! You need to get up!"

The Doctor took a pillow and covered up his head. "Awe, Comrade. I'm sleeping, man."

Tony wasn't taking no for an answer. He climbed on The Doctor's chest and took the pillow away from him and tossed it in the floor. The Doctor groaned.

Tony pointed at him. "Rose told me not to bother you, but I'm your brother and this is my job. You are going to miss the game if you don't wake up!"

He laughed as he opened his eyes and rubbed his face. "Quite right, Tony. Thanks for that. Did I miss dinner?"

Tony nodded at him. "We saved you something, but I'll warn you. It was strange. Something that Arla woman made."

"Hey….. her name is Arla, not 'that Arla woman'. Be nice."

"Phhhh….. it was weird. Like, bits of round bread and meat or something." Tony told him.

"Oh! I know what that is! I like that!"

"Rose liked it. She even told Arla that she liked it in German. Is Rose going to learn German now, too? When did she learn French?"

The Doctor rubbed his head, "Our Rose is extremely clever. Once she decides to do something, there's no stopping her."

Rose stood in the doorway, "Like trying to get you to sleep! Geez. Tony. I asked you not to bother him."

Tony bit his lip and quietly said, "Uh-oh."

The Doctor quickly sat up, "No, no. I asked him to come wake me. We have a game to watch."

Rose sighed as she crossed her arms.

Tony turned back to look at the Doctor. He whispered, "Thank you."

The Doctor laughed, "Rose. This is a brother's responsibility to wake his brother when the guys are going to watch the football game. It's tradition."

Tony nodded his head. "That's right!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I worry what you are teaching him."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat on the sofa in the corner of The Doctor's workshop on a black, leather sofa. The telly in front of him showed the football game that Tony was so determined for them to watch. The Doctor walked over and sat next to his younger brother as he opened a root beer for him. The Doctor opened his own beer and drank it as he laid his arm on the back of the sofa.

The room was large and had the yellow, Edwardian Roadster sitting in the middle of the nearly empty room. Behind them, sat four monitors on a large desk that was littered with various projects that were being worked on. On the wall, there were three different screens with maps of the world. Each screen had little blimps that marked the maps in different colors.

Behind the large desk that held the state of the art computer system, was a room completely encased in glass. Inside sat a large arc reactor that illuminated the entire side of the room.

"John. Why did Rose have a baby? Seems like a lot of trouble." Tony asked.

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, I've been waiting for you to ask me about that."

"He's cute. But all he does is poop and sleep."

"Be thankful he doesn't cry a lot. Some babies do."

"Well, I think it's because you are talking to him. Is that normal? I have never heard of that." Tony asked.

"Well, I can speak his language. It helps. And normal is just a setting for the dishwasher. I've never met anyone you could call, 'normal'."

Tony looked at him and shook his head. "That's just strange. I'm not sure if I believe it or not."

The Doctor pointed to himself. "Comrade, have I ever lied to you? Think about that."

The Doctor's phone received a text. He took it out of his pocket and looked down at it.

Tony watched him. "Does this mean you have to leave?"

The Doctor shook his head and smiled. "Nope! Someone wants to come over. Is that alright?"

Tony nodded his head. "Sure!"

The Doctor returned the message and put the phone back in his pocket. He grabbed another beer as he walked over to the outside door and opened it. He walked outside to meet Jack and Jake as they popped on the beach.

"Well, welcome back! Nice trip?" The Doctor teased them.

Jack put his hands on his hips. "Oh, don't start with me. You know what happened. Shit. I can't believe it. And we missed the damn game!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "This is nuts. I can't believe it. How long have we been gone?"

"Five months and a few days." The Doctor smiled.

Jack sighed. "Damn. Well. Is everything alright? Is everyone okay?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Everyone is fine. Summus will be thrilled you are back, Jake. He's been the Head of Security for you. He's sick of the job."

Jake laughed. "Damn. I am, too! I was going to ask for a holiday! I guess that shit is out, now."

The Doctor smiled and motioned for them to come into the workshop that stood apart from the house. After they walked in a few steps, he held up his finger to get them to stop. "Friday. This is Jack and Jake. They have general access."

A male computer voice replied. "Welcome Jack and Jake."

Jack looked surprised. "You're playing around with A.I.? Really?"

Jake shook his head. "This is still not making any sense. When did you move to this island, Doc'?"

The Doctor motioned for them to come in. "We've been living here full time for about three weeks. Tony! Someone to see you!"

Tony turned around and spotted Jake and Jack. He jumped off the sofa and ran to meet them both. Jack picked him up and kissed his cheek. Jake rubbed his back and smiled.

"Jack! Jake! Where have you been? Where did my brother send you?" Tony asked.

Jake rubbed his head, "Ummm…. Can't talk about it, mate."

Tony nodded his head. "Oh, I get it. It's classified. Yeah, I get that."

They all laughed at him.

Jack pointed at his mouth. "I want to know what happened to your teeth, man? Where are they?"

Tony got down and pointed at The Doctor, "John pulled my teeth for me. Both of the top, and both of the bottom. Genie is missing her bottom two teeth now, too. Daddy hasn't seen us without our teeth."

They all sat down on the sofa. Jake and Jack grabbed a beer. Jake asked, "Where's Pete?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Small holiday with Jackie."

Tony turned to The Doctor. "What is the word for chips?"

The Doctor pointed at Tony's nose. "No". Then his chin. "Cha". Then pulled his ear gently. "Eee."

Tony laughed. "No Cha Eeee. Do you want some?"

The Doctor nodded his head and smiled. "Yes! That sounds great! Say it slowly."

Tony ran off to the back of the workshop.

Jack nodded his head. "Food dispenser, huh? Can't get it to speak English?"

"No. I've really not given it any time. I want to tie Friday into it."

Jake held out his hand. "Friday. What the hell? A.I. here?"

The Doctor laughed. "I only have him in my workshop here. Genie named him. I've only had him installed for about two weeks now. I've not had a chance to really see what he can do yet. I'm going to turn it on in the main house tonight. Rose was not up to dealing with something like that this week."

Jack was sitting back and rubbing his chin. "How's Rose?"

"She's fine. She's at the house with Genie. Tony and I were down here to watch the game so we could shout at the telly."

Jack continued to rub his chin and considered him. "Is that all that's going on? Why aren't you at the house, shouting?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "You guys aren't tired after your trip?"

Jake doubled over laughing. "Trip? We just popped there and popped here! This is madness! I'm exhausted from playing football all day. I haven't even showered!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, me neither. I suppose we'll go back home and take a rest. Our flat is still our flat, right?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yes. I took care of everything while you were gone. As far as anyone knows, you were both on assignment to aid national security."

Jake sat up straighter and smiled. "Hey! That means we got paid the entire time we were gone! Brilliant!"

The Doctor smiled. "Go home and rest. Come back tomorrow morning and Summus will brief you on everything you missed. Plan to stay the day. Pete should be back by then."

Jack rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Alright, a shower. Five months of funk to wash off."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. Hey! Give me that Vortex Manipulator. I'll have a look at it."

Jack took it off his arm and handed it to him. "Alright. Well, until tomorrow then."

Jake and Jack popped away as Tony walked back into the room carrying two containers of chips. The Doctor quickly met him as and took one from him. "Ah! Good man! Cheers!"

They both sat back down on the sofa and started to watch the game again as they ate their chips. The Doctor looked back at Tony. "Comrade. What do you think you might like to be when you get older?"

"Like, as a job?" Tony asked.

"Yes. That. You've never told me."

"I don't know. I think maybe a football coach. Or maybe have a business like Daddy does. Daddy tells me not to worry about it too much. I'll find something I love."

"Your Daddy is a very clever man. One of the smartest I've ever met. Listen to him. He is completely right. But, a business. What sort of business?"

"Well, I really liked it when we made the paper spaceships with Summus. Aerodynamics is just fascinating. I like how you can easily make something fly. I bet you could get something big enough to fly with people inside. Not like a Zeppelin, something a lot faster."

The Doctor beamed, "Really? Explain to me what you think."

"Well, if you could get enough air across the wings of the glider, it could go really fast! Fast as the Bullet. But, if it was really big… you would have to have a bigger engine. Well, probably more than one, to get it off the ground."

The Doctor couldn't hide how proud he was of the young boy. "Wow! I think that could work. Draw up some plans and we'll go over it together. You might be onto something, Comrade!"

"Jacob wants to be an astronaut." Tony told him.

"An astronaut. Have you ever thought about that? Going into space?" The Doctor asked him.

"Nah. I don't think you can play football there."

The Doctor laughed at Tony. "Can't play football there. Wow. That's the only thing that is keeping you on the ground, huh?"

"Well, that and I think it's probably just really dangerous."

"Why do you think that, Comrade?"

"Well, the space shuttle they have. They sit it on an explosion to get it into space. That's a long way up. I don't like heights. I'm sure I wouldn't like that. Everytime, I've rode in a Zeppelin, I have to stay away from the windows."

"Now, I didn't know you had a fear of heights. You play with those laser nets all of the time. That's high up."

"No, it's not. It's like three stories or something in your house. Space is way up there!"

"You want to make a glider, but you're scared of heights. Am I hearing that right?"

"No. A glider wouldn't go very high. Going that far up, into space, is scary. Why would anyone want to go?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "What if there was another ship? One that had been built by someone from another planet that you didn't have to launch into space. You just told someone up there on it to press a few buttons, and it took you up there?"

"Like it sucks you up? Through the sky?"

"No. Like my watch. You would disappear here and reappear there."

Tony thought for a few minutes as he ate his chips. "That would be okay. That would be really cool, actually. I could be an astronaut if they did it that way. Wouldn't that be a lot safer? Why don't they do it that way?"

The Doctor opened another beer and sat back. "They haven't figured out how to yet. That won't happen here for a while, yet."

Tony looked back at him. "You say some of the strangest things. How do you know when they will do that?"

"One day, we will talk about that. But, not today. Aerodynamics? My 5 year old, ginger brother is interested in aerodynamics." he smiled proudly.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39 - Just Kissing

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 39 - Just Kissing

Rose lay the baby down in his crib. He had been sleeping in her arms as she watched Genie, Legate, Arla and Lewis play Candyland. It was late and she was ready to lie down for the night. She smiled as she stood there and watched him sleep.

The Doctor walked into the room. He spotted her and smiled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "No problems?"

"No. He's been sleeping for a while. You really must have worn him out."

"Ah, it's been an eventful few days for him. Wait until he meets the rest of his family tomorrow. I imagine Jackie is going to make his face raw kissing him." He smiled.

Rose sighed as she looked down at the baby.

"Now, why are you feeling like that? What's on your mind?" he asked her.

"He'll be the only one we'll ever have. It makes me a bit sad." Rose told him.

He held her closer. "Yeah, but we're so lucky to have him. I'm lucky to have both of you. You could have both died that night."

Rose closed her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He noticed and turned her around to hold her. "Hey. No. Don't cry."

"I'm so sorry." Rose told him quietly.

He shook his head. "No. That wasn't your fault. That was mine. All mine."

He led her over to sit on the side of the bed. She pulled her legs under herself as she continued to cry. He held her and kissed her head.

"Do you really think that?" Rose asked him.

"I know that. I could have forced us to leave sooner. I knew I should have." He told her.

Rose continued to whimper as he held her. He kissed her head again as he rubbed her back.

"We don't need to do this. What's done is done. We can't change it." he told her.

Rose shook her head, "It's just. He's it. That's it. The only time we will experience this together."

He turned and put his forehead to hers. "Rose. You are exhausted from all of this. This sadness is normal. Everything is alright. Feel how sincere I am when I tell you that all I ever wanted was you. Just you and me. Genie is amazing. And now this little guy. It's more than I could have ever hoped for. More than I ever could have dreamed I would have in my life. I don't need more. I have you. I love you. More than anything."

Rose smiled as he wiped her tears away. He lay down with her in the bed, holding her tightly. "Sweetheart, you need to rest." He told her.

Rose sighed as she lay on his shoulder, "I'm wide awake. I've slept so much today. Let's decide on his name. Now. I can't take him being called, 'the baby' one more minute."

The Doctor chuckled, "He is beginning to think that it is his name."

Rose wiped her eyes and smiled, "We can't have a grown man named 'The Baby'."

The Doctor laughed as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a notebook. He flipped to the page where they had written down Rose's names, then Genie's names, and now Rose saw he had written down:

 _Samuel Alistair Tyler-Smith_

 _Samuel Peter Tyler-Smith_

 _Samson Alistair Tyler-Smith_

 _Samson Peter Tyler-Smith_

 _Strange Baby That Doesn't Cry Tyler-Smith_

Rose smiled as she looked at the list. "Who added this last one?"

"My comrade. He thinks babies are supposed to cry all of the time." He said.

Rose rubbed her face. "What does Alistair even mean?"

"Defender of the people. It's Scottish." He told her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Defender of the people. I worry what he will have to live up to, being the son of the Oncoming Storm." Rose admitted.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. I'm determined not to put that on his shoulders. This one will be his own man."

He sighed and rubbed her back. "The son of the Bad Wolf. Or are we still not allowed to talk about that?"

Rose took a deep breath as he felt her become uncomfortable and angry. "I am not talking about-"

"Hey! We're not talking about it! Alright. Don't get cross." He immediately told her.

Both of them sighed as the Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Not talking about it." he mumbled. "What are we going to name this Time Tot?"

Rose's anger faded immediately as she sat up and laughed at him. "Time Tot? Where the hell does that come from?"

He looked confused at her. "That's what children are called where I'm from."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "No, they aren't. They can't be!"

He laughed, "They are!"

"Are you serious? Really?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess that does sound strange to you."

Rose relaxed as she lay back down on his shoulder and continued to giggle. "That could be the cutest thing I've ever heard. A Time Tot."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm glad the Gallifreyan way of life brings you so much entertainment."

She looked back at him, "I'm going to only mention this because I know I'll regret asking it later if I don't. I don't mean to upset you-"

"I do not want to name him after my brother. No. Thank you for thinking about that, though."

"Don't want to upset you."

He shook his head as he rubbed her back, "Nope. Not upset. It's alright."

Rose looked at the paper. "Could you pronounce his name, easily?"

He laid his head next to Rose's and sighed, "Fishing for me to tell you, huh?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

He kissed the side of her head. "It's really alright. It's been a long time, I really should try to move past that. At least say his name. There's just power in a name, Rose. But, it was a common name. I've met several people here that were named the same thing. It always makes me….ummm…"

"Miss him?" Rose helped.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'miss him.' Maybe just think of him. Anyway, you need something to make you smile and get this off your mind. Lewis wants to ask Arla to marry him."

Rose's mouth opened in surprise and smiled. "Are you serious?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Completely serious. He told me tonight. I want to offer her a job here, helping us with the children. Lewis thinks she would be thrilled to do it. What do you think?"

Rose smiled, "Oh, I love that idea. So, Lewis is working up his nerve to ask her?"

"No, Lewis is working up his nerve to ask Summus if he can ask her. Summus is the leader of the guard and Lewis has to have his permission first. He told me that most men who marry are forced to leave the Prime Guard. I told him I would keep him as my personal bodyguard even if Summus pushes him out."

Rose shook her head. "Summus wouldn't do that."

He rubbed his finger against his lips. "Oh, he might. It's just what is traditionally done. But, Lewis has a great chance now. Summus is going to be a very happy man in the morning."

"Dare I ask why?" Rose smiled.

"Jack and Jake are back. Finally! I sent them home to sleep, but they will be back tomorrow morning so Summus can fill them in on everything we've been up to in their absence."

"Oh, thank God! Summus will be very happy he doesn't have be Head of Security for Torchwood any longer. Did you tell them about Sam?" Rose asked.

"No. I didn't tell them anything. Well, hang on. Are you talking about Sam the Quauhtin? Or our Sam?"

Rose smiled. "Our Sam. I like that. Sam."

He pulled her closer and looked at the list. "I was just trying it out. It does sound…right. Doesn't it? Just simply…Sam. We can add to this list if you want. There are other names-"

"No. We've got it narrowed down. Let's not start over again." Rose insisted.

"Alright. Do you want to sleep on this?" he asked her.

She rolled over and looked at him. "Do you really want to know what I want?"

He looked surprised, "Of course I do! What a question, woman!"

She looked at him and smiled. "I want you to kiss me. As if, I'm the only person in your entire life that matters. You've not done that in days."

He looked surprised at her. "Have I not?"

She shook her head as she smiled. "No. I want you to play your crazy music and kiss me. Maybe even dance, if you can do it quietly without waking up your son."

He smiled like a loon. "Oh, it would be my pleasure."

He stood up, sat the notebook on the nightstand and walked over to the other side of the room. He turned on the stereo quietly. He walked over to the crib, looked in on Sam and nodded. He walked over to the bed and took Rose's hand as she stood up. He danced with her back over to the stereo and clicked a button. 'How Sweet It is' started playing. "This is the song you need to hear tonight, my dear." He told her as he put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair as she sucked his bottom lip.

 _'This is a proper snogging.'_ Rose teased him.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." She told him as she continued to kiss him.

 _'Only the best for my Rose.'_ He told her in her head.

They kissed for a while. She could feel his lust building. He smiled as he felt her enjoyment.

 _'I love this song.'_ She told him.

 _'I love you. You have given me the most amazing gift I've ever had in all of my lives.'_

 _'Your son?'_ She asked.

He smiled, "Yes, him too. You love me. That's all I ever wanted. Now, lean in to kiss me in all the places where the ache is the most special."

She smiled at him as she took his hand and led him back over to the bed and lay down. "I just want kissing. I can't dance and snog. My brain just isn't working tonight. Neither is yours."

He chuckled. "That's true. Alright. Snogging, I can do!"

He sat back in the bed as she climbed on top of him. She sat on his waist. He rose up and held her face as he continued to kiss her. He laid his hands on her face and she put her hands on top of his, rubbing his fingers like she would his stiff staff. He moaned.

He moved his hands to her sides and gently cupped her breasts. She looked at him and pointed, "Just snogging."

He raised his hands and nodded his head. "Snogging only. Yes, ma'am. Sorry!"

The song changed to 'In the Waiting Line' by Zero 7.

She met his lips again and sucked the tip of his tongue as he ran it into her mouth. He groaned again and ran his hands to her breasts.

 _'Just snogging.'_ She reminded him in his head.

 _'Just snogging. Yes, ma'am.'_ He agreed as he brought his hands back up to her face and continued to kiss her.

He lightly brushed her lips and she felt his breath. She moaned as he licked her lips, slowly.

She continued to sit in his lap and wrapped her legs around his back as she unbuttoned his shirt. He held the back of her head and continued to kiss her. She rubbed her hands across his bare chest as she continued to kiss him.

 _'Just kissing.'_ He reminded her.

She smiled, _'Just kissing.'_

He rubbed his nose against hers and breathed heavily. He looked down at her hands rubbing his chest. She could feel his hands on her back. He looked at her. "Now, hang on. How much have you already healed from all of this?"

Rose shook her head and pointed forcefully at him. "Just…."

"Kissing." They said together as she returned to kissing him and rubbing his chest. He held her head and ran his tongue in circles around hers.

He panted, "Holy shit, this is hot! Why haven't we done this before?"

Rose could feel his desire building. She pointed at him and whispered. "Just kissing."

He laughed, "Yes, ma'am. Just kissing." He caught her lips again and continued to snog her.

His phone rang. They both groaned. He lay back to take it out of his pocket as she laid down on him and kissed his neck and nibbled his ear.

He cleared his throat and answered his phone. "Doctor Smith."

Rose continued to kiss his neck and he kissed her silently as he as he listened on the phone. She felt his mood change. He put his hand to his forehead, "Oh, shit. That's really not good. Alert Teams Alpha and Charlie. Call Jake and have him report immediately there. Lock down the building."

Rose stopped kissing him and looked worried. He kissed her quickly as he listened to the call again.

"Shit. Everything falls apart at once, doesn't it?" He asked the caller. Rose rubbed his chest and looked concerned.

"Ugh. No, I probably need to handle that myself. I don't want that to get out of hand." He ended the phone call and quickly put his hand to her cheek and kissed her again.

He lay his forehead to hers and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry. But, I have to go. I'll try not to be long. I really do not want to leave this."

Rose smiled at him. "I understand. We can continue this later. Just be careful."

He looked in her eyes. "I love kissing you. I could do this all night." He caught her lips again and continued to kiss her. She rubbed his chest as he ran his hands down her sides.

His phone received a text. The sound brought him back to reality. "Ugh! Doctor is happy! Let's invade the damn planet! I swear, I think they have our bedroom bugged!" He complained as he got up and rebuttoned his shirt. He walked into the bathroom and into the large closet. When he returned into the bedroom, he was wearing his leather jacket Rose had got him. He climbed back into the bed and kissed Rose quickly.

"I'll be as quick as I can. Legate is downstairs if you need anything. Try to get some rest."

"Just be careful." Rose told him.

He nodded and smiled at her as he popped away.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx


	40. Chapter 40 - Beshi

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 40 - Beshi

The Doctor popped into his office at Torchwood. Summus, Jack, Lewis, Aemilius, and Jake were there already. Right after he popped in, Lance appeared.

Summus nodded his head. "Alright. The building is on lock down. We need a team on the 8th floor. Something is shooting at people there."

Jake smacked Jack in the chest. "We've got that."

Summus pointed at the Doctor. "And you have the alien in the corn field?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yep! Lewis is with me. Don't shoot anyone on our side, Jake."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Fucking hell."

Jack nodded, "Give them hell, boys!"

They popped away.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxx

The Doctor and Lewis appeared in the middle of a cornfield in the middle of America. It was night and the stars shown overhead. Lewis looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

 _'Where is everyone?'_ Lewis asked him in his head.

 _'Not sure.'_ The Doctor said.

"Hello?" The Doctor called.

"Hey!" A man called back.

They all three walked to met one another. When the Doctor saw the man, he was relieved. "Frank! What's the problem?"

"John. I got a message on this thing Lam Relle gave me. It beeped until I got out here. I was waiting on him to come because I thought it meant he needed more tobacco. But, something over there landed. I don't think it's him."

"Take us to it, Frank." The Doctor asked him.

Frank nodded his head and quietly led them over to the ship.

Once they got there, The Doctor motioned to Frank to stay where he was. Lewis walked with the Doctor up to the ship.

 _'The door is open. Is this a Beshi ship?'_ Lewis asked the Doctor.

 _'Let's hope not. Oh, that's not what I need tonight.'_ The Doctor told Lewis.

The Doctor yelled something in a strange language. A tall, six legged creature with four arms and a long tail walked down the gangway.

The Doctor groaned as he saw them. _'Shit. Beshi's. Tell Summus he's on his own. This won't end well. I'll try to keep us from getting killed.'_

Lewis nodded his head. _'I appreciate that.'_

The Doctor held his hands out to his sides and spoke to the creature. The creature glared at The Doctor and spoke back to him.

The Doctor looked the creature up and down and ran his hand through his hair in surprise. He looked around the cornfield as if he was looking for something.

"He's looking for someone else." The Doctor told Lewis.

 _'The man you spoke to?'_ Lewis suggested.

"Another Beshi. It ran off. He thinks we kidnapped it." The Doctor explained.

Lewis closed his eyes and shook his head.

The Doctor was speaking to the Beshi again. The Beshi grew angry and charged them. Lewis jumped in front of the Doctor and the Doctor quickly put his arm in front of Lewis. "No. Stay calm. This will only be worse if we fight. We're his prisoners, until he finds the missing Beshi."

Lewis groaned.

The Doctor put his hands on his head as he and Lewis were lead into the ship by the creature. He took them down a long, rusty hallway. The ship appeared to be old and oils leaked down the walls in places. He opened a door of a small empty room and pushed them both inside. The door shut behind them and they heard the unmistakable sound of it locking.

The Doctor sat on the floor, looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, I hope Summus is having better luck than us. This ship has a blanket electric pulse to it. It's fried both of our watches and our phones by now. I'm sure of it."

Lewis sat down on the floor and leaned against a clean place the wall. "Well. Shit."

Then The Doctor and Lewis felt the engines cut on and the sensation that the ship was taking off.

Lewis put his head in his hand and sighed. "Well. That's it then. Back to Beshi's homeworld. They got their man, and now they have us, too. Typical Beshi. Dishonorable lot of scum. Have you told Rose?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. I'm not going to bother her with this. She's sleeping. So is Genie and Sam."

"Sam?" Lewis asked.

The Doctor smiled. "We're going to call our son, Sam. I don't know his exact name yet. But, that's what we've decided."

Lewis smiled. "Most appropriate. Sam would very proud."

The Doctor nodded his head and sighed. "Leaving the atmosphere. On our way out of the solar system." He stood up and took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He opened a panel in the wall and handed it back to Lewis. "Here, hold this a bit."

Lewis took it and watched the Doctor work on some wires in the wall. "So, I spoke to Rose about inviting Arla to help us care for the children. She was excited about it. She likes Arla."

Lewis shook his head and held out his hand. "We're going to talk about this now?"

He looked back at him and nodded his head. "Why not? What else are we doing?"

Lewis rubbed his face.

"Trust me, Lewis." The Doctor smiled as he went back to work. "Anyway. Have you decided how you are going to approach Summus about this?"

Lewis shook his head. "I figured I would wait until after he hands back over the security job to Jake, then I'd ask to speak to him. Just ask him."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Arla doesn't know?"

"No. She has no idea. I'm not sure who I'm more nervous about asking. Her or Summus."

The Doctor smiled, "I remember when I asked Rose. I was terrified. I figured she felt the same way, but I wasn't completely sure. I thought I was dying back then, well, I was dying. So, at least I would be out of my misery soon if she said no."

"I remember those days. Rose wouldn't have told you no. We had bets on when you would finally ask her. Sam won." Lewis teased him.

The Doctor looked back at Lewis and rolled his eyes. "Whatever entertains you, man."

Lewis ran his hand through his hair. "Arla and I have already had the hard talks. She knows I'm a Quauhtin. She knows about the Prime Guard. She knows all of that. We used the Universal Translator to make certain she understood. Summus will not be happy I told her all of that. He might toss me out just on that."

The Doctor shook his head. "I can keep you around."

"I do appreciate it, but no you couldn't. It wouldn't be allowed by Summus. He's the one in charge on that, not you."

"Would it help if I talked to him with you? Have you thought about that?"

Lewis thought, "He's going to do whatever he's going to do. Whether you are there or not."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis and shook his head. "See, I don't think he would do that. I can't speak for him, but Summus just doesn't seem like that. Other men in the guard have families."

"Yeah, but not living with them. Ugh. I don't want to live apart. I don't want to be apart."

The Doctor smiled, "She's worth all of this? Leaving the guard just to be with her?"

Lewis smiled and nodded his head. "Absolutely. She's amazing. She's a good cook, too! She loved cooking for the family. She asked if she could do it more often."

"Oh, I would absolutely love that!" The Doctor said as he continued to work in the wall of the ship.

The Doctor heard Summus in his head. _'Jack says it is a Dalek loose in Torchwood. Instructions?'_

The Doctor looked shocked. _'A Dalek? Kill it. Destroy it. Do not let it escape!'_

"How in the hell did a Dalek get into Torchwood? Unless?"

 _'Someone check on Malcolm and make sure he hasn't opened the Void again.'_ The Doctor instructed as he went back to work on the wires in the wall.

"Malcolm better not be messing with the damn Void again. I'll kick that man's ass." The Doctor said.

Lewis laughed, "I've met Malcolm. Skinny bloke. You kicking his ass wouldn't take much more than a thump on the nose."

The Doctor laughed.

Lewis crossed his arms. "Are you going to tell Rose you have been working out with all of us? Sparring?"

The Doctor answered, absentmindedly. "If it comes up. She wouldn't believe me if I told her now."

"Why not?"

"That's just not the _me_ that she knows. Now, she is a scary woman. Do not spar with her! Ever! She has broken my hand and torn muscles in my shoulder. Damn. She is …. Dangerous."

Lewis laughed. "She is. She beat Mickey's ass many times. We always teased him about it. We really shouldn't have because none of us would fight her."

"See, I forget you knew her before I came here. What was she like?" The Doctor asked as he stood and ran his hand up inside the wall to pull something down.

"Rose was a total bad ass. Still is. You softened her, tremendously. She would walk into a room with all of us there on sparring day at Torchwood, beat all of our asses and walk away like it was nothing. I totally think you got off easy just having a broken hand and a torn muscles in your shoulder. She is a deadly weapon. Not even counting that weird thing we're not supposed to talk about."

"Huh. I didn't know you knew about that."

"Yeah, Summus has alerted the entire guard about it. It's not a matter that's discussed."

"Yeah, Rose and I don't discuss it either. I try to, and she shuts down. It's given her some amazing gifts, but even those she's too frightened of them to really explore them. She is telepathic. You know that. She's also telekinetic. She messes around with that a bit, but really doesn't do it a lot. She also heals extremely fast. You know, I think she's already fully recovered from having Sam? Just before we got called out tonight. She….. well, nevermind."

Lewis laughed and held out his hand. "Yes. Please. Nevermind. Don't want to know about that."

The Doctor laughed, "Says the man who shagged someone for over a month without speaking to her. Tell me, is it still as good now that you can talk to her?"

Lewis smiled as he blushed, "Oh, for sure!"

The Doctor laughed as twisted two wires together and Lewis handed him back the panel. The Doctor put the panel back on the wall, and used his sonic screwdriver to reattach it.

After he put his screwdriver back in his pocket, he rubbed his hands together. "Okay. Ready to go?"

Lewis looked surprised. "Sure! What's the plan?"

"My ship should be close-by. Hang on." The Doctor held his finger up. Lewis heard the Doctor in his head, _'Exton. I've got an odd request. Can you go to the transporter room and read me some numbers?'_

Exton agreed and within moments was back in The Doctor's head giving him a series of numbers. The Doctor smiled as he took off his necklace and shot it with his screwdriver. "Fantastic! I hate using this because it makes me sick. It uses the vortex instead of just a point to point jump like our watches do, but I can carry up to five with it."

"What? Your necklace?" Lewis asked.

"Yep! How do you think I've lived this long, Lewis? Always have an escape plan."

The ship's engines stopped running and the ship slowed to a crawl. The Doctor grabbed Lewis' forearm and he pressed the necklace between his fingers. They disappeared and with a loud pop, reappeared in the transporter room of the Doctor's ship. Exton stood there in amazement. "Doctor! Lewis!"

The Doctor pointed at Exton. "Raise the shields immediately!" Lewis followed the Doctor as he ran down the hallway to the main control room. He ran into the room and saw Pete and Gobbo standing there in front of the main window, watching the ship that just came out of hyperspeed in front of them.

Gobbo looked surprised to see them run in. Pete put his hands on his hips and smiled. "I knew this had you written all over it."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons, and the image of the Beshi filled the screen. The Doctor smiled, "Well, hello there! Sorry, I turned off the engines, but I'll explain my demands shortly. And as long as you agree, you can keep your ship and crew in one piece. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The Beshi growled at him, "Who are you to make such demands of a Beshi?"

"I'm The Doctor. And I'm not surprised you haven't heard of me. Not many have here. But, I do know you have a cargo hold full of prisoners you are transporting back to your homeworld now. I'm giving you this one chance to transport them all to the space port just to the other side of that planet below and leave, or I'm going to allow my crew to open fire at your dead ship. If you notice, your shields have been compromised."

The Beshi turned to his crew and screamed at them. They all grew into a huge argument. The Doctor sighed and put his hands on his hips.

Pete walked over to him and shook his hand. "Good to see you, son! Why can I understand them? Do they speak English?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah. The Universal Translator is working. Oh, how I've missed this!"

The Doctor nodded at Lewis. He fired a shot that went across the top of the Beshi ship, barely missing it. The Beshi stopped arguing and looked back at the screen. The Doctor smiled, "Do I have you attention then? Release them, or the next one won't miss."

The Beshi turned and yelled to the crew. "Release them! Release them!"

The Doctor smiled and nodded his head. "Good choice. Find another way to make a living. I have your ship codes now and I have no problem selling them to anyone that I hear has been kidnapped by a Beshi. Keep that in mind."

The Beshi growled at him and turned off the transmission.

The Doctor turned to Pete and laughed. "Ahhh… thank you, Exton. Gobbo. Pete. Wow! So, this is my ship, huh?"

Pete laughed, "Yeah, this is her! Any idea what you are going to call it?"

The Doctor looked around as he walked around the control room. There were nine different stations for various people. He shook his head. "I'm having to come up with so many names right now. I've not named my sailboat. My island. My ship. My son! Geez!"

Pete laughed. "Maybe I need to buy you a baby name book. Sounds like you could use one."

The Doctor laughed. He looked back at Gobbo and Lewis. "Guys. Keep an eye on this. I have no doubt they will do what we told them to, but we also need to check for people from Earth before we leave the space port."

Lewis nodded, "How do we know they won't just pick them right back up?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard as he walked over to a station and typed in something. "Don't worry about that. I've got that handled. Lewis, I'll have Rose tell Arla what's happened. We'll be home tomorrow afternoon….well, unless we open up these engines a bit. How much time is on these engines, Gobbo?"

Gobbo clicked a few buttons, "22 days."

"Phhh…. Forget that. We'll see this through. After we check for humans, we'll get back underway. We can open up these engines to a 5 or 6. We should be home before Rose wakes up. Fantastic! Pete, you can surprise Tony with a spaceship! He's going to be excited!"

Pete chuckled. "Ha! I'm not sure what he will think."

The Doctor looked around, "Where is Jackie?"

Pete smiled, "Sleeping, in our suite. Come on, I'll show you around while they tend to this."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Pete and The Doctor walked out of the control room and down the hallway. The walls were brushed silver metal with a blue floor. The Doctor stopped and looked around. "Wow. I love this! Thank you for going to get her for me, Pete!"

Pete smiled, "Oh, I was happy to do it. Exton did the majority of the talking when we went to get her. I figured he knew what he was doing. I just stood there and nodded."

The Doctor laughed and patted Pete on the shoulder. "Yeah, that was probably best. How many suites did we end up with?"

"Fifteen. Are you sure she's smaller than Summus' ship? She seems bigger to me." Pete asked.

The Doctor rubbed his face and smiled. "She is smaller. By 14 mm."

Pete stopped walking and looked at him. "Are you serious? All of this time you kept telling me she was smaller." Pete tossed his hands up and shook his head.

"Well, she is!" The Doctor pointed out.

Pete led him down the hallway and opened a door. They walked into a huge suite. "I imagine this one is yours. It was the largest. Three bedrooms and two baths."

The Doctor was busy looking around. The entire wall of the sitting room was nothing but windows that went floor to ceiling. Three large sofas sat together in the room and a table sat to the side of them. One bedroom had a large bed with a red duvet and then to the other side of the room were two bedrooms with smaller beds. "This is perfect. Rose will love it." He said.

Pete sat down on the sofa. "How is Rose? Ready to have a baby, yet?"

The Doctor smiled, "Rose had the baby. Four days ago."

"What?! You didn't think to call and –"

"Rose called Jackie tonight. It was just a bit before I had to leave and deal with this Beshi madness." The Doctor sat down on the sofa and propped his arm up on the back.

Pete still looked stunned. "Four days. Wow. Why did you guys wait to tell us?"

"Honestly, we wanted to make sure he was alright. He grew so fast, Rose was worried he would continue growing at that rate. He won't. He is growing at a normal pace now. He's fine. He's beautiful."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. My damn phone and my watch got fried on the Beshi ship. Rose sent one to Jackie, though."

Pete smiled proudly, "Wow. He's here. And he's alright."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Five months of hell. But he seems completely fine."

"And Rose is alright?" Pete asked.

He smiled. "She's fine. Has a bit of the baby blues. But, that's normal. For as hard and scary of a pregnancy as it was, everything went smoothly."

"Did you go to a hospital?" Pete asked.

"Nah. We hadn't really planned on that, but he came so fast anyway. I delivered him at home."

Pete patted the sofa's arm and smiled. "Wow! Have you named him?"

"No. Well. We know we want to call him Sam. After Sam, of course. But we're not sure what his name will actually be. Rose is working on it. She's putting a lot of pressure on herself to make it perfect. She sees all of this as her only chance to do it."

Pete sighed, "Poor girl. Being told you can't have anymore children as you are carrying one. That has to be hard. She's so young. She can't put all of her focus on that. You guys have Genie, too. You could always adopt more children."

"Yeah, she's not really up for that conversation. She's really not up to a lot of conversations that we really need to have at the moment."

"Like what?" Pete asked him.

"There's no reason that the baby should have lived. None at all. I can only guess it was because Rose wanted it so much. The Bad Wolf entity inside of her protected him. I say she can't have anymore children, but honestly, she's going to do what she wants to do. I don't think medicine has anything to do with this. But, she won't discuss it with me. It is a closed subject."

Pete looked surprised. "Well, you can't deny a mother's love to her child. I know we had talked about that possibility. You're sure then?"

He nodded his head as he bit his lip. "Pretty damn sure. Sam is here because of the Bad Wolf."

"Why won't she talk about it?"

The Doctor sighed, "Rose doesn't want to talk about it because it frightens her. She knows what happened when she turned into the Bad Wolf. People just faded away. She brought me back to life. There's an immense power there that would scare anyone to know they had some measure of control over. Rose has such a kind, thoughtful heart that she can't imagine herself hurting anyone. If she can come to terms with the fact that she did, it might be better. But, as she sees it, they are two separate people. And we don't talk about the other one."

Pete nodded his head. "Makes sense. Maybe in time, she'll accept it. Do you think the baby will have any abilities like she does because of this?

"One big reason I rushed to get the ship was so I could find out. The medical bay here is far better equipped than anything on Earth, or on Summus' ship. I paid a lot of attention to that part when I ordered everything. There are things about Genie that I would like to know as well, but I won't put her through the tests with the equipment on Earth. Even if I scan Sam now, it could be too early to really even know everything. Same with Genie. Sam is really small. Smaller than your average human child. He has a bit of growing to do. But, I could get more answers here, than I can on Earth. I'm certain of it."

Pete nodded his head. "Well, I know you will do what you need to. I guess I'll just tell you to love her. Love her through it."

"Yep. That's all I can do." He agreed as he held up his finger and said, "Sorry, Summus."

He listened to Summus as Pete watched him. Then he ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright. Well, that went … well…could have been worse." The Doctor told Pete.

Pete chuckled. "What's up?"

"Dalek loose in Torchwood. No one knows where he came from. Very strange. A Dalek doesn't just appear. There's more to that than anyone is telling. Jake was shot and is in the hospital wing. It's not serious. Three agents were killed, eight more injured. The Dalek has been neutralized."

"Jack and Jake are back! When did they return?"

"Tonight. Just hours ago. And yes. I put them right back to work. I need Summus in a good mood and he hates being Head of Security."

"Why?" Pete asked.

"Mmm….. let me tell you that later. I'm not sure I need to talk about it, yet." The Doctor told Pete.

Pete nodded. "Fair enough."

The Doctor held up his hand, "Sorry, Exton."

He stood up and motioned for Pete to join him. They walked back down the hallway to the transporter room. They walked in to find five humans standing with Exton. One old man, three women and one little boy no older than seven.

Exton told them, "These were the only humans transported down. There are no more signs of prisoners on the Beshi ship. There were 43 in total."

The Doctor knelt down to the boy. "Hello. My name is John. Are you hurt?"

The little boy shook his head. "No, sir."

"What's your name?"

The little boy shook his head.

The Doctor nodded. "It's alright. No one is going to hurt you. We're going to take you all back home."

The old man stepped up to The Doctor. "Is this a space ship? Are we in space?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. You all look familiar."

The little boy pointed at him. "You are John, that helped Daddy."

"You are Frank's family!" The Doctor realized. "Oh, wow! Frank helped us find you!"

The women all looked at one another and smiled.

Pete smiled at them. "Don't worry. We'll be home in a few hours. Why don't you all come and get more comfortable in a room. You are safe."

Pete took them all to a suite while the Doctor turned to Lewis. "Oh, this makes me angry. Why did he take these people?"

"Maybe to sell them? Does someone have a price on humans now?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know. We better go ask a Beshi while we have them here." The Doctor growled.

They walked back into the control room. The Doctor put his hands on his hips and the Beshi appeared on the screen.

The Doctor said, "So, we found five people from Earth in those prisoners. Care to tell me where you were taking them?"

"I don't owe you any explanation." The Beshi said.

"Oh, I think you do. There was a child in that lot! Where the hell were you taking them? Who is buying humans now?"

The Beshi laughed, "The same people who buy everyone else."

Pete walked into the room.

"Buying people from Earth is not allowed. I won't tolerate it!"

"Who are you to even make such a demand?" The Beshi asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and you can explain yourself to the Atraxi. They are here now to pick you up."

Fear came over the Beshi's face. "What? You tricked us! You said we would be free to go."

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah, I don't remember saying that. Remember this for if you get out. Earth is under my protection and this will not be tolerated!"

The Doctor yelled, "Kill transmission."

Pete looked surprised at the Doctor as he walked by him. "Feeling alright, son?"

"No, this shit just pisses me off." He complained as he walked out of the room.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	41. Chapter 41 – Stars Streak

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 41 - Stars Streak

Lewis and Pete sat with The Doctor in a large conference room. They were all drinking tea. The stars streaked by the window in long lines. Determined to get home before Rose woke, The Doctor had increased the speed from impulse power. "Plus, we need to ensure the engines are working to capacity." Gobbo agreed.

The Doctor sat in a chair with his feet propped up in another one. He looked out of the window at the stars passing by. "See, I never saw this in my old ship."

"You couldn't see outside of the ship?" Lewis asked him.

He shook his head. "It was a different sort of ship. She didn't travel places like this. She just appeared where I needed her to. She never really flew someplace. I didn't need to see outside, but when I did I had screens that showed it to me. I like this. It's so….soothing."

"Maybe you're just tired." Lewis suggested.

He looked out the window and nodded his head. "Maybe that's it."

Pete rubbed his face. "So, Beshi are taking humans? Is this a problem we need to address?"

Lewis looked back at the Doctor. "He went to get Frank's family. I bet it's because of Lam Relle. Did he use a scrubber when he left?"

"Apparently not. That's probably what is happening here. Lam Relle has pissed off some Beshi. I wonder what the hell…" he thought for a minute. "Ah, I don't need to get involved in that."

Pete asked, "Send a team to use a radar scrubber on Frank's place. That should prevent anymore trouble there. Then, alert Space Traffic Control to keep an eye out for Beshi ships in the area. I suppose that's all we can do."

The Doctor nodded. "I agree Director Tyler!"

Pete chuckled. "Well, tell me. Director Smith. What are we doing to handle this Idles problem? Any developments since I've been gone?"

The Doctor sipped his tea and shook his head. "Nah. He's been quiet for the past two weeks. Lance is with him now. According to our old friend, Ryan Ard over at the CIA, he wasn't behind the bombing at the ballet. I'm not sure if I agree with him on that, though."

Pete looked confused. "But, the men dressed just like the ones he had sent before."

"A splinter group?" Lewis suggested.

"I have no idea. If it is a splinter group pulling away, then it means there is confusion in his organization. That can be both very good and very bad for us."

"Why would they be pulling away?" Pete asked.

Lewis turned to him and crossed his arms. "They are beginning to form their own opinions of how to handle the problem."

"Which means he's starting to also lose support, too. People aren't seeing Rose and me as aliens. Our little telly interview worked." The Doctor nodded.

"But, that means there are more than just Ides now." Pete reasoned.

"Or, they could have been killed that night at the ballet. We don't know." The Doctor said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice called from the doorway.

All three men jumped as Jackie Tyler walked into the room and right up to The Doctor. She stood over him with her hands on her hips. It was clear she was very cross.

"What the hell is your problem? Have a child for four days before you think to even call his grandparents to tell us he is born? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jackie demanded.

He held his hands up. "Jackie! I swear, I tried –"

"Well, you clearly didn't try hard enough you plum! I ought to just smack you! In fact!" She smacked him across the shoulder. He held his hands up as he moved away from her.

"Jackie! I have my bodyguard here!" The Doctor pointed at her and smiled.

Lewis laughed as he shook his head. "Nope! Sorry, mate. I can't keep you from her. She's within the family."

"Are you shitting me?" The Doctor demanded.

Lewis laughed as he shook his head. "Nope. It's a rule."

"And it might as well be." Jackie told him. "Cause I'd just smack you too, Lewis! You could have told someone."

Lewis held up his hands. "I'm bound by Oaths of Privacy, Mrs. Tyler! I couldn't say anything!"

Jackie stood on the other side of the table and put her hands on her hips. She pointed at Pete. "Did you know about this, Pete?"

Pete laughed as he shook his head. "No. I've not even seen a picture of the little guy."

Jackie turned on The Doctor. "You don't even have a picture of him? What the hell sort of father are you?"

"Ugh. Jackie! You have a picture! I've been dealing with some stuff!" The Doctor told her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Is Rose here?" Jackie asked.

He shook his head. "No. Rose is back home. I came here with Lewis."

"Why?" Jackie asked him.

Pete stood up and put his arm around her. "It's late Jackie. We'll be home in a few hours and you can see the baby and Rose. Let's go on back to bed. You can yell at him some more when we get there."

Lewis laughed at him, "I love this assignment."

"We'll be getting back really early in the morning. Want me to wake you, or do you want to sleep then come down?" The Doctor asked him.

"Whichever. Night, gentlemen." Pete told them as he and Jackie left the room.

Lewis turned to look at the Doctor. "Aemillus took Timon to Frank's. They have explained to Frank that we have his family and they are safe. He's extremely grateful. They have used the scrubber. Frank is going to wait up for them to return home. They are staying there with him until we return."

The Doctor nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll go straight down with them once we get there. You can go back to Arla. Is she at your apartment?"

Lewis blushed and rubbed his face. "Ummm…. Yeah."

He smiled at him, "And let me guess. Summus wouldn't approve?"

"Oh, no he wouldn't." Lewis shook his head.

The Doctor laughed.

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	42. Chapter 42 - Lewis asks Shakes

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 42 - Lewis asks Shakes

It was 5:52 in the early morning when the Doctor popped back into his bedroom. He quietly sat down two boxes of hand rolled cigars that Frank had given to him to celebrate Sam's birth on the sofa in the corner. He took off his jacket, and flipped off his shoes. He looked in the crib and found it empty. He rubbed his chin as he looked over in the bed. There he found Rose and Genie sleeping with tiny Sam lying between them. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched all three of them sleep for a few moments. He took off his watch, opened his nightstand's drawer and pulled out another watch. He put it on quickly and tapped the side of it. It powered up as he rubbed his face. He patted his necklace that hung around his neck.

He lay down behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"You're safe." Rose whispered.

He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I'm home. Rest, sweetheart."

He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he felt Sam start to move around. He could feel he was uncomfortable. Sam started to cry.

Rose moaned. "Oh, he just ate. How can he be hungry again?"

The Doctor stood up and took Sam in his arms. "Sleep, Rose. I'll take him downstairs."

Rose never woke up and continued to sleep.

The Doctor smiled down at the baby as he wrapped him up in a blanket. "You need to let your mummy sleep. We'll go find a bottle downstairs."

He held the tiny baby as he walked down the staircase. He spoke to him the entire way in a strange language. Once he got into the kitchen, he made two cups of tea as he warmed up a bottle. Sam fussed the entire time while The Doctor bounced and spoke to him.

Shakes walked in the kitchen and smiled. "I don't think you ever sleep."

The Doctor smiled as he looked back at him. "Here lately, that's been the complete truth. It's driving Rose mad."

Shakes walked over to him and held his hands out. "Give him to me."

The Doctor handed the baby to Shakes. Shakes smiled down at him, "Now, why are you so upset?"

Sam stopped crying and looked up at him.

The Doctor laughed. "He likes you."

Shakes smiled, "All babies like me. It's my voice."

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah, that deep voice. I can see that." He handed Shakes the bottle. "There you go, Uncle Summus. You can feed Sam. I made you some tea as well."

Shakes looked surprised. "Sam? That's what you have decided to call him?"

The Doctor nodded his head as he sipped his tea. They walked into the sitting room. Shakes sat down on the sofa and held the bottle in Sam's mouth as the Doctor sat down Shake's tea on the coffee table in front of him. He sat down in the chair next to him and rubbed his face.

The Doctor smiled, "I think his entire body is about as big as one of your hands, Summus."

Shakes looked at Sam and smiled. "He is a little guy. Are human babies supposed to be this small?"

"Nah, he is tiny. He's alright, he's just smaller than average."

Shakes nodded as he looked down at him and smiled. "This is a wonderful way to start my holiday. Holding a baby named for a friend."

"You were serious about a holiday?" The Doctor asked surprised.

"Oh, I really am. I'm determined that nothing is going to wind me up in the next week. I'm going to remain calm and not shout at anyone. No matter what."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, really? No matter what?"

"No matter what. Lewis is in charge of everything. I've just not told him, yet. Probably need to." Shakes told him.

The Doctor smiled and sipped his tea. "Lewis. Yeah. Great choice. I don't know how I could manage without him. He's became one of my best friends. Arla is extremely helpful to us here."

Shakes looked up at the Doctor. "See, I like her. She's useful. Not like some of these other girls he's dated. I honestly don't know what she sees in him."

"What do you mean? Lewis is a good guy."

"That's not in question. Lewis is great. It's just that, she's….. um….. "

"Pretty?" The Doctor helped.

"Yeah. And smart and everything. Nothing like Lewis has ever hung out with before." Shakes told him. "Ah, I'm enjoying it while it lasts. He's so happy. He'll screw this up. She's too good for him. She'll come to her senses before too long."

The Doctor was biting his lip and smiling. He quickly got up and made another cup of tea.

He spoke to Shakes as he stood in the kitchen. "See, I don't see that happening. He's invested a lot in learning this language she speaks."

"Phhhh….. he's a Quauhtin! He can learn a language quickly. It's part of the skills you have to have to be a member of the Prime Guard."

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "I didn't know that."

Shakes took the bottle out of sleeping Sam's mouth and picked up his tea. "Well, wait a minute. I've never thought of this. Were they dating before he could speak her language?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. I don't think so. Nah."

Lewis walked in the kitchen. "Yeah, Doc'. What do you need?"

The Doctor handed Lewis a cup of tea and said in his mind. _'Talk to Summus. He is in a great mood, and he's holding my son who's asleep. Perfect timing.'_

The Doctor smiled and spoke to Lewis. "Oh! Thanks for bringing back my watch, mate! I appreciate you fixing that wristband."

Shakes turned to look at Lewis. "You fixed The Doctor's wristband? What was wrong with it?"

Lewis looked back at The Doctor, trying to not look surprised, "Ugh. Nothing really. The metal bit just had popped out."

Shakes laughed, "You two are so full of shit. What is really going on?"

Lewis sighed and dropped his head. The Doctor patted him on the shoulder as they both walked to the sitting room. The Doctor leaned over and looked at Sam before he sat down and continued drinking his tea.

Lewis sat down on the other side of the sofa and put his tea on the coffee table.

The Doctor looked at the two men, "I didn't tell you, Summus. Lewis was a huge help to me tonight. That kidnapping by the Beshi. Lewis identified they were Beshi before I did. It was my big mouth that got us taken. Lewis warned me to be quite. I tell you. I don't know what you are thinking, but I value his quick thinking."

Shakes looked curiously back at The Doctor. "What the hell are you on about?"

The Doctor sipped his tea, "Tell him about your holiday, Summus."

"No, he needs to tell me what the hell he's done! This sounds like a set up to me." Shakes demanded.

Lewis exhaled slowly, closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is just not a good idea."

Shakes pointed at Lewis as he put a pillow under his elbow to get more comfortable. "I do have a question that I just realized, Lewis. When you and Arla first started dating, did you speak this language that she speaks?"

Lewis covered his face and took a deep breath. "Honestly, I didn't." He quickly pointed at Shakes and added, "But, as soon as I figured out what language it was, I learned it! The Doctor gave me a Universal Translator so we could speak to one another."

Shakes nodded his head. "So, she's always understood your intentions and you have understood her needs."

Lewis smiled. "Yes."

Shakes nodded as he looked back down at Sam sleeping in his arms, "Good. You know how I feel about that."

Lewis wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yes, sir. Be responsible. You've told us from day one of joining the guard."

Shakes smiled as he pointed at Lewis. "You seem to get me more than anyone else in the guard does, Lewis. I don't know if it's because we have worked so closely together for so long or what. But, I've decided to take a holiday. I'm putting you in charge of the guard. I'm going to see how you do with it."

Lewis was shocked, "I'm sorry. What?"

Shakes smiled as he tickled Sam's cheek. "You're in charge. I'm off duty for the next week."

Lewis looked surprised at The Doctor who sat back in his chair and laughed silently. Lewis rubbed his face. "Well, sir. There's a matter I need to discuss with you."

Shakes shook his head. "It can wait until I'm back on duty. I'm on vacation."

The Doctor shook his head, "Oh, no….Summus. Hear the man out."

Shakes looked back at Lewis. "Man, you look like you are about to pass out. Are you ill? Should you be around this child?"

Lewis rubbed his face and steadied himself. "Okay. I'm just going to take a deep breath and say it."

Shakes looked surprised. "The hell?"

Lewis took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Summus. I want to ask your permission to marry Arla."

Shakes looked shocked. He looked back at The Doctor who was smiling. "You knew about this, Doc'?"

The Doctor held up his hand, "I choose to not testify against myself."

"You did! Come here and take your son from me!" Shakes told him forcefully.

The Doctor held up both of his hands and quickly stepped over and took Sam into his arms. Shakes stood up in front of Lewis. "Stand up, Lewis."

Lewis looked back at The Doctor as he stood up. Shakes put his hands on Lewis' shoulders. "I've never heard you speak a better idea in your life. Yes! Marry this woman! She's the best thing that has ever happened to you. You've been a better guard in the past few months than I've ever seen you be. Apparently, you are someone who needs someone to fight for. Someone to work out for. Someone to talk to. Someone to share your life with."

The Doctor's mouth fell open.

Lewis was in shock. "So, I can take her as my lifelong mate, and remain in the Prime Guard?"

Shakes smiled as he hit Lewis in the chest. "Of course you can! I'm not getting rid of my best guard that is beloved by the family he is protecting! Are you mad? Especially, when the family likes the lady he has chosen. No way!"

Lewis rubbed his chin. "Well, not dispute you, Summus. But, I've seen you tell men they had to leave because they married."

Shakes shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Oh, that's simple. I didn't like them. I was ready for them to go."

The Doctor laughed hysterically. "This is brilliant. Wow!"

Shakes laughed and embraced Lewis. "Yes! Ask her! Live a long and happy life together! You might want to mention that you aren't from Earth."

Lewis nodded his head. "Yes, sir. I'll talk to her about that."

Shakes pointed at him and looked serious, "I like her. She's the best one you have ever dated. Be honest with her. Make her happy. Don't screw this up."

Lewis smiled and nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Shakes laughed, "I'm going to my quarters."

The Doctor called after Shakes as he walked out of the room. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm on holiday! I'm going to take a nap, then watch football all day!" Shakes called back as he walked out of the room.

Lewis fell into the sofa dramatically. "Holy shit. Did that really just happen?"

The Doctor sat back down in the chair, kissed Sam and laughed. "I told you he was in a good mood."

Lewis laughed as he rubbed his face. "Wow. I can't believe this. I can ask her. Damn. How am I going to ask her?"

The Doctor smiled down at Sam. "You were Lewis' lucky charm, Sam."

"I can't believe he slept through all of that!" Lewis said.

The Doctor chuckled. "He's like his mother. Nothing much wakes her up, either. An Olympic Sleeper!"

Lewis sat on the sofa in complete disbelief. "Oh wow! I need to think about this. How did you ask Rose?"

The Doctor tickled Sam's cheek and smiled, "Oh, I don't know if you want to do my approach. We both got drunk and I asked her. She didn't think I had my wits about me so she refused to answer me. It was honestly the only way I could ask her. I was so nervous about it."

Lewis rubbed his face. "I think I was more nervous to ask him. I think I'll do this. She doesn't know I'm back yet. I'll go get her breakfast. Bring it to her in bed and ask her."

"Good luck, man. Let me know."

Lewis stood up off of the sofa. "Wow. Okay. I can do this."

The Doctor laughed at him. "Go get her, Lewis."

Lewis smiled as he popped away.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	43. Chapter 43 - Sam's Scans

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 43 - Sam's Scans

As soon as Lewis popped away, The Doctor propped his feet up on the coffee table and lay Sam in his lap. Rose had dressed him in a blue and white, striped sleeper. Sam slept peacefully as he held The Doctor's finger with his tiny hand.

"You know, Sam. I probably should take you back upstairs and go to sleep myself." He told him.

Sam didn't move as he continued to sleep. The Doctor could sense that Sam felt comfortable, warm and safe.

"Or, I can get something done. Mum won't be awake for a while yet. What do you say we go see Daddy's ship?" He asked the sleeping baby.

The Doctor pulled a small, silver box out of his pocket. He held Sam in his arms as he stood up, pressed the button, and disappeared from the sitting room.

He reappeared in the transporter room. He put the small silver box back in his pocket. "And you will probably sleep though this entire thing. Just like your mum. She's an Olympic sleeper, too."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Pete walked into the medical section of the ship. The Doctor stood there, wearing his glasses and looking at the screens that hung on the walls. He heard the door slide open and turned his head.

"Oh, hey!" He greeted Pete.

Pete walked over to him. "What are you working on in here?"

"Looking over Sam's scans. Strange stuff." The Doctor told him.

Pete looked surprised, "Sam? He's here?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah, he's over here." He led Pete over to a small plastic crib where Sam was kicking his legs and looking around.

Pete smiled, "Oh, he's beautiful. Can I pick him up?"

"Sure, you can. I'm finished with everything here." The Doctor smiled at Pete.

Pete picked up the baby and smiled down at him. "Well, hello there young man. I'm your grandfather."

Sam raised his hand to Pete's mouth. Pete gummed the little boy's hand and smiled. The Doctor smiled proudly at them. "He looks just like Rose did."

Pete laughed, "He even has Rose's eyes. I honestly don't see any of you in him."

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah. There's a good reason for that. There's not any of me in him at all."

Pete shook his head, "What in the hell? Really?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's what I'm seeing here. I didn't think Rose and I would be able to have children. Either her genes completely took over mine, or I really wasn't involved in the creation of this child."

Pete looked confused. "You mean, Rose was with someone else?"

"No. Nothing like that. He is just….. Rose. He'll have to be older to run more tests on, but that's what I'm finding now."

"Bad Wolf?" Pete asked.

"Yep." The Doctor popped as he put his finger back where Sam could grip it.

"Rose is not going to be happy about this. How are you going to tell her?" Pete asked.

"I wonder if I really should. You know how she is about the entire Bad Wolf subject."

"How certain are you?"

"95% certain."

"Damn. Well. It really doesn't make much of a difference. He is still your son." Pete said as he looked down at Sam.

"That's very true." He agreed as he smiled proudly down at Sam. "You're up early. Is Jackie awake, too?"

"Yes. She's getting ready to go down and meet this little guy." Pete laughed, "I should just take him to her. Shall I?"

The Doctor smiled at Sam. "Let's go surprise Gran." He walked over and turned off the monitors where he had been working. Then he walked with Pete down the hallway.

Pete spoke as they walked. "I thought of a name for your ship last night. Tell me what you think. How about…. _Asclepius_?"

The Doctor looked impressed. "The Greek god of healing and medicine. Son of Apollo. I like that! Great idea, Pete!"

They got to the door of Pete and Jackie's suite. Pete opened the door and they walked in. "Jackie. Are you decent? Your son in law is here."

Jackie walked out of the bedroom. As soon as she saw that Pete was holding the baby, she covered her mouth and screamed. Sam jumped and looked around.

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah, that's Gran. She's loud."

Jackie smacked him playfully as she held her hands out. "Give this child to me."

Pete handed him to her. She kissed his face.

The Doctor laughed, "He says you smell funny."

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, you can just shut it. He can't say anything yet."

The Doctor held up his hands and laughed. "Alright. Whatever."

Pete laughed as he continued to look down at Sam. "The Doctor says he looks like Rose did. Wait, how do you know what Rose looked like?"

The Doctor chuckled. "I saw her when she was a baby. She was older than this, but not much."

Jackie looked at him, "When was that?"

"Ummm…. the 7th of November. 1987. Rose would have been…. What?"

"That day?!" Jackie asked him. "Why were you there on that day?"

"What happened on that day?" Pete asked them both.

Jackie shook her head. "We're not talking about that the first time I'm seeing my grandson! I'll tell you later, Pete."

Pete put his hands on his hips. "Phhh…. Fine."

Jackie smiled back at the Doctor. "He does look like Rose. Just like her. She was tiny like this, too. How much did he weigh?"

"5 lbs, 3 ozs. He weighs 5 lbs., 2 ozs. today. I just weighed him."

Pete looked confused. "What? He's losing weight?"

"All babies lose weight after they are born. He lost down to 4lbs, 10oz. But, he's eating good and gaining now. He's just fine." The Doctor smiled down at Sam.

The Doctor looked at Jackie. "He says you have a nice face, even if you are loud."

Jackie smacked his shoulder playfully. "Oh hush."

He laughed as he went over to the food dispenser, mumbled something and returned with a bottle. He handed it to Jackie. "Here you go, Gran. The way to this man's heart is clearly through his stomach. Besides, he's starting to get hungry again. Then he'll need a change."

Jackie smiled as she sat down on the sofa and fed Sam.

The Doctor and Pete sat down with her.

Pete asked, "How's Jake this morning?"

"Ah, he's alright. Just sore. Summus assures me it wasn't bad at all."

Pete nodded his head. "Chelsea has already sent me a schedule this week that you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, I bet I would! I have one similar. I think we're both supposed to go to Japan and talk to these people."

Pete groaned, "Ugh. Well, it's just one day. At least we don't have to stay a long time. I bet you are more grateful for your watch than ever, huh? You can pop back to Rose and the children."

"Yes. It makes things easier. Especially with Genie." The Doctor admitted.

"Is she still so scared of everything?" Jackie asked.

"She has been better. Rose really scared her because she had to stay in the bed for so long. Genie thought she was sick. It was hard to explain to her. Sam seems to have distracted her for now. She's even started sleeping in her own bed since he was born."

"How are you sleeping?" Pete asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, I'm fine. Too much to do to sleep."

"Still not sleeping?" Jackie accused him. "Rose says you have been staying up and rocking Genie so she will stay asleep. Then you get up and work on something. Since this child has been here, you haven't slept at all. You need to sleep."

He rubbed his face and groaned, "You sound like Rose. Ugh. I'm going to go back down to the surface. Rose is awake and wondering where I'm at. Do you want to come down with me?"

Jackie shook her head. "I've still got some packing to do here. Take Sam back to Rose and we'll see you later today."

The Doctor took Sam in his arms. "Alright."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor appeared back in his bedroom. He carried Sam over to the bed and changed him. As he was putting back on his sleeper, Rose walked out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and blue robe.

"Well, there you two are. Where were you?" Rose asked.

"Ah, just out. Men hanging out together. Probably better you don't ask." He teased as he brought Sam up this mouth and kissed him.

Rose rolled her eyes as she watched him put Sam down in his crib. She smiled as she watched him tell Sam, "Go on back to sleep. I'll wake you if anything interesting happens."

Rose sat down on the sofa and pointed at the telly that was on a news channel. "They have been playing this all morning. When did you do this?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin as he looked up at the telly. He saw himself accepting an award at a fencing tournament. "Ah…. Harriet called and needed someone come fill in."

Rose giggled, "Like hell she did! They said you were the favorite to win in that. Why didn't you tell me you went back to England for that?"

He sat down next to her on the sofa. "It was after I left Torchwood one afternoon. It's not a big deal."

The news announcer spoke, "Yes, Doctor Smith seems to be an amazing swordsman! One can only wonder if it's from his time he spent as a Secret Agent."

"I wasn't an agent! The hell!" he fussed at the telly.

The news announcer continued. "Meanwhile, Rose Tyler's interview with Life Magazine has forced the magazine to reprint for a third time this week! No one can get their hands on it! After months of silence, everyone seems interested in what the Vitex's heiress has to say!"

Another reporter came on the screen, "Everyone. Worldwide has been worried about Mrs. Tyler, especially after the explosion in New York. No one has seen her and rumors continue about her being injured beyond recognition. Our interview was handled completely over the phone. She assures me that she's just fine. Just taking a break from the public eye with her-"

The Doctor turned off the telly with the remote. "Ugh. Nosey damn…."

"Apes." Rose filled in for him.

"Well, honestly in this case, no. Both of those reporters are aliens." He pointed out.

Rose shook her head. "I wish I knew how you could tell that."

He rubbed his lip with his finger. "Nah, you probably would be grateful if you didn't know. The truth is rather surprising. The world is a very strange place."

Rose nodded her head and smiled, "Oh, don't I know it?"

He looked at her and laughed. She sat back and he put his arm around her. "How are you feeling? Alright?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I feel really good. Rested. I vaguely remember you coming back and leaving again. Am I mad?"

He rubbed his face and rested his head on his fist. "No, that's what happened. Genie, Sam and you were all asleep. Sam got restless and needed a feed. I took him downstairs."

"Why didn't you wake me up? You need to sleep." Rose fussed at him.

He rubbed her thigh and smiled, "No, sweetheart. Not as much as you do. Especially now. You need to rest to heal from all of this. It gave Sam and me some quality time together."

Rose sighed, "Okay, I give up. I'm not going to bark at you about sleeping anymore. I know you and if I can get you still….I know you will go to sleep like you always have."

"That doesn't seem to matter. I can't stay asleep for long. My dreams wake me up." He confessed as he rubbed his face with his eyes closed.

"Nightmares?" Rose asked him.

He nodded his head, not taking his hand off of his face or opening his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Pete and I have to go to Japan tomorrow. I imagine after I deal with some stuff in London. I'll bring you back something."

"Are you staying the night there?" Rose asked.

"I haven't decided yet. If I do, I'll take Genie with me. She'll be extremely upset if I'm not home."

"She's gotten so much better about that. I suppose it's because she's spent so much time with me." Rose told him.

"I've got to figure out what the hell happened there at Torchwood last night. A Dalek just doesn't pop out of nowhere. I think Malcolm must be messing with the Void again."

"Is that where you went?" Rose asked him.

He shook his head. "No, that's a story I'll tell you when you are feeling better. Not something you need to hear now."

Rose sat up and looked at him. "That means I'll be proper cross about it. What the hell did you do?"

He sighed as he stood up. "I need some jam. It's been that sort of night. Do you need anything?"

Rose looked at him suspiciously, "I won't be mad. Where did you and Sam go?"

He smiled at her. "I took him to see our ship. The _Asclepius!_ How do you like that as its name?"

" _Asclepius?_ What the heck is that?"

"It's the Greek god of medicine. Pete suggested it. What do you think?"

"Well, it's not the TARDIS. But, I imagine you will still call her that when she grows up. How is she doing?"

He smiled, "She loves her new room. All hidden away. Safe. She can see around. I've put her a telly in there so she can watch cartoons." He laughed.

Rose laughed, "Cartoons? Genie's suggestion?"

He smiled as he nodded his head. "Yeah. Hey! I can't complain. She's grown more these past three weeks than she has the entire time I've had her. She's doing great!"

Rose smiled. "That's wonderful."

He started to walk away and then remembered something. "Oh. Your mum and Pete will be here in a bit. They were just taking stuff home, then they were going to pop here."

Rose groaned. "To finally meet Sam."

He smiled, "Oh no. Both of them saw him on the ship. We just came from there."

"Why did you have him on the ship?" Rose asked.

He held up his finger. "Wait, the more important question is, 'What is his name?' Have you decided?"

Rose smiled.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxx


	44. Chapter 44- Gifts

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 44- Gifts

The Doctor was in his workshop with Genie. She was sitting on a stool next to him at a table and watching him sonic a long tube that had wires wrapped around it. 'Howlin' for You' by the Black Keys was playing loudly.

The Doctor, wearing his glasses on the end of his nose, was engrossed in his work but was also singing along to the loud song. Genie was smiling at him. He bobbed his head in during the chorus and reached over to kiss Genie on the cheek, causing the little girl to giggle.

They both heard a loud beep. The Doctor turned around and looked at the three monitors on the wall behind him that displayed maps of the world. He pointed at one and told Genie. "Team Echo is headed to Brazil. Tell me something about Brazil, Genie."

Genie laughed and counted on her fingers, "They don't speak Spanish there, they speak Portuguese. It's the largest country in South America, and they drive on the wrong side of the road."

The Doctor laughed, "That's relative. To them it is the right side of the road."

The song 'Have Love Will Travel' by the Black Keys started playing. The Doctor looked at Genie. "Oh, I love this song. I can play it on the guitar now!"

Genie smiled at him. "Does it have to be so loud, Daddy?"

"Yes! It keeps me awake. And don't tell Rose I said that."

"Friday, turn this down." A voice said.

The Doctor looked up and saw Tony from New York standing in the doorway. Genie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Daddy isn't going to be happy. He likes his music loud when he works."

Tony walked over and stood on the other side of the table. "Sorry, Doc'. I hear that's damaging to children's hearing."

The Doctor smiled as he continued to use his screwdriver on the tube.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I am this child's godfather after all."

Genie giggled at him.

Tony took off his sunglasses and put them on Genie's face. "Here. Those look better on you."

Genie held them up to her eyes. "Thanks, Mr. Tony!"

The Doctor looked back at her and smiled. "You look like an insect."

Genie laughed, "Daddy!"

"Well, you do. Or something from … well, nevermind." He told her.

Tony laughed.

Genie looked at Tony, "He was going to say a foreign planet that he doesn't want me to know about."

"Apparently, he doesn't want me to know about it either." Tony told her.

The Doctor laughed as he continued to work on the tube. "Predcit. An insect from Predcit called a Uazont. Huge eyes."

Tony looked at him. "What is this?"

"Something for the dog. I'm tired of sweeping up sand he brings in. He can walk through this, and it will evaporate the sand, and he can come into the house. I can possibility get rid of my broom." The Doctor told him.

"You have a dog? I didn't know that." Tony said.

Genie shook her head. "No, Tony has a dog. Not you. Daddy's brother, Tony."

"Oh! The German Shepherd. Yes. I remember him." Tony smiled.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry I haven't called. Things have been busy here." The Doctor told Tony. He raised his hand. "Sorry, Rose." The Doctor thought for a moment, then looked at Genie.

"Genie. Rose needs you. Can you go help her for a bit?" The Doctor asked her.

Genie smiled. "Sure, Daddy! Bye, Mr. Tony!"

Tony smiled and waved his fingers as Genie ran out of the room.

The Doctor put his screwdriver back in his pocket and rubbed his hands together. "You look better. How are you feeling? Your color is good."

Tony nodded his head as he put his hands in his pockets. "I feel great! None of the side effects you warned me about. I do have an odd craving for beer though. What's that about?"

The Doctor laughed and motioned for Tony to follow him. "Don't fight cravings. It means your body needs something." He pulled two beers out of the refrigerator, opened them and handed one to Tony. "This is from a brewery in Germany. Best beer on Earth."

Tony took a drink and nodded, "That's not bad. Best beer on Earth, huh? But, not the universe?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not at all. That's on Plentitude. I'll have to take you there sometime!"

Tony smiled. "Plentitude, huh? That sounds fun. Get your ship, then?"

"Docked her this morning. She's a beauty." The Doctor smiled as he drank.

"You have been busy." Tony smiled.

"Rose had the baby, too! He's five days old now. Jackie and Pete are in the house with him now. Poor Rose is in hell."

Tony laughed, "That's why you're hiding out here?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'd never admit that to her. She thinks I'm resting."

"Still not sleeping?" Tony asked.

"Nah, too busy to sleep. Enough about me, how are you? Besides craving beer, anything else?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Pain's gone! Got good ticker, and I don't have to wear a black bit to cloth on my chest to hide a damn light all of the time. All in all, not bad at all."

"How's the scar?" The Doctor asked.

Tony shook his head. "It's not bad. To have had a hole in my chest for so long, it could be a lot worse."

The Doctor nodded. "Good."

"Are we still on for tonight? Or are you consumed with domestic duties? New baby and all?" Tony asked him.

The Doctor looked confused. "Remind me. What's tonight?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Friday! Remind the Good Doctor what's tonight."

Friday's computer voice spoke. "Of course, sir. The Expo begins tonight in New York."

Tony held out his hands. "I love that you called him, Friday. That was brilliant with the island and all. Robinson Crusoe, right?"

"Yes, Genie named him." The Doctor told him as he rubbed his beard. "I never asked, where does Jarvis' name come from?"

"It was my smart ass idea. It stands for **J** ust **A** **R** ather **V** ery **I** ntelligent **S** ystem." Tony laughed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed at him. "Clever."

Tony nodded his head. "So, tonight? You're in?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yep! I told you I'd be there. I'll be there. Don't worry about it."

"Brilliant!" Tony waved his hand. "I've got you something. You'll love this."

Tony motioned for him to join him on the sofa. After he sat down with him, Tony took something out of his pocket. It looked like a metal bracelet that was very thin and was only an inch thick. He put it on The Doctor's wrist and pressed it shut. The Doctor looked at it and raised his eyebrow. "Looks like I'm being taken prisoner."

Tony laughed. "Is it too tight?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's alright. What is it?"

Tony smiled, "An upgrade. I've gotten good at making these damn watches for your Torchwood agents. I took yours and made some modifications. Don't worry. I tested it out."

Tony pointed at it. "Okay. First things first, hold your finger there and state your name."

The Doctor put his finger on the bracelet where Tony instructed and said, "Doctor Johnathon Smith."

The bracelet lit up and locked. The Doctor jumped. "The hell?"

Tony laughed, "Tap there." He pointed at a spot on the bracelet. The Doctor tapped in the spot and a display appeared down his arm.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh wow! This is brilliant!"

Tony nodded his head. "Thought you would like that. It's the same with all of that stuff you had in your old watch program. But, this one also connects directly to Friday. Anything that mutant secretary sends to him will appear here. See, you have a debriefing and an ass chewing meeting tomorrow with someone named Malcolm. It also is waterproof, bullet proof and electromagnetic pulse proof. It even has a space for baby pictures, Daddy. Just ask Friday to load them for you. Whatever you want."

The Doctor smiled, "This is fantastic! Thank you!"

Tony laughed, "And it tells the time. Your old watch didn't do that?"

"I don't need it to tell what time it is. I'm a Time Lord. It's one of my senses."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Weirdo. I needed something to do this past week. Now, to take it off, you press in that same spot and state your name again. It's coded to your voice. The only way anyone can get that off of your arm is to cut your arm off. The bracelet is made out of the same shit my suit is, so it's tough."

"Does it have the personal shield in it, too?"

Tony nodded his head. "That is the best part. The shield is now like an airbag. You don't have to have it on, it just automatically detects something like a blast or a gunshot or whatever. In fact, you might want to turn it down when you play soccer. Or football. Whatever."

He laughed as he looked at the bracelet. "Damn, I could have used that this morning. Jackie was hitting me."

Tony laughed, "And, I made one for the misses." Tony handed him a smaller one. "Hers doesn't have the kill switches in it and extra things in it that yours has, but it also connects to Friday. It will help keep her safe. Maybe help you sleep at night."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe it will. I don't know. I've always had a problem sleeping, but nothing like this."

"I know you don't want to talk about, but maybe it's time to think about neutralizing this Idles problem you have." Tony told him.

The Doctor shook his head, "Don't suggest that. There are things you don't know about me."

"Man to man. This is a problem and he's hurt you and yours. I'm your friend. If you need me to-"

"Don't offer that to me. I don't want to talk about this." The Doctor gritted his teeth.

"You have the best assassins in the world. In the universe! Send them out to get this guy!" Tony reasoned.

The Doctor rubbed his face and walked back to the desk. He crossed his arms and sighed as he looked at the screens.

Tony walked over to him. "After Rhodey died, I decided I was going kill everyone of the bad guys over there in the desert. The ones that hurt me. The ones that took him from me. I knew I couldn't bring every solider home from over there, but I could prevent it from happening to at least one more person. Someone has their friend home because of what I did. Someone lived because of the choices I made."

The Doctor bit his lip and shook his head. "I can't talk about this."

"How is this different from the other stuff you do? Sending teams in to a problem someplace to handle something? Is it because he's human?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it's because he's so well connected. He has people in places I don't even know about. While he is alive, I can keep a guy on him and know where he intends to strike. The compression bomb at the ballet was a job he had paid for weeks before we even decided to go, but now the CIA is saying he wasn't even behind it. Makes me wonder if someone is working with him now in the CIA, or if it was just one of those things we wasn't aware of. But, we've been able to avoid Harriet being assassinated, Pete being shot and Genie being kidnapped all in the past four months. He has no idea how. But, we've been able to stay a step ahead of him."

Tony nodded his head. "I get it. Got the snake by the head, huh?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. That's how it has to be for the moment."

Tony sighed, "Alright. Well, when the moment passes. Think about what I've said."

"Phhhhhh." The Doctor shook his head and looked down at the floor.

Tony pointed to the wall, "What are you monitoring on your screens over there?"

The Doctor looked back, "One is the location of the remainder of those compression bombs. One is the location of all of the watches, and thus agents of Torchwood and the other one varies. Today I have it monitoring terrorist activity worldwide."

Tony nodded, "Tell Friday to download the feeds to your watch. It's just that simple."

The Doctor smiled, "That's amazing. Thank you. Why did you make these for me and Rose?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, hell. Aren't we friends, yet? Besides you won't let me pay you for fixing my damn heart! What sort of Doctor are you that won't let someone pay you?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "I find it strange someone would pay someone to make them healthy. It would be cruel to deny someone their health if you could help it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "See, that sort of shit keeps you from fitting in. You're too good of a person. Grow some humanity! Charge people!"

The Doctor put Rose's bracelet in his pocket and smiled. He motioned for Tony to follow him to another part of the workshop. "I've got your suit ready for you. I did a few things to it. Not as much as I wanted to. Sam being born this week and calls to go deal with Torchwood stuff has kept me busy. I've honestly slept for 3 hours and 17 minutes in the past nine days. Bring it back and let me work on it, or a different one, and I'll add some more stuff to it."

The Doctor and Tony went to a doorway. Tony noticed another door right beside of it.

"What's in that room, 'Doc?" Tony asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nothing."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, "Friday! What's in this room?"

Friday's voice said, "That room holds Sexy."

Tony threw his hands up in front of him. "Nevermind! Wish I hadn't asked. Wow!"

The Doctor laughed at his friend. He continued to type in a code and the door slid open to the other door. They walked inside and Tony saw his silver suit standing in the middle of the room.

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Okay. First, I changed these missile launchers here on the shoulders. The reload was too slow. Plus, there wasn't any room to store extra ammo. I made the ammo and reload bigger on the inside, to give it more room."

"How many missiles will she hold now?" Tony asked.

"Phhhhh… 500,000. If I had to put a number on it. It's really limitless. I did that on the forearms and the decoy launchers in the legs. I also put scrubbers on the legs. That's an ummmm….. well, alien technology. It scrambles your flight path of where you have been from radars. I had to use one last night in the United States. I don't think any radar on earth can detect that yet, but they will be able to in a few years, so you're ahead of them on that. Also, personal shielding so you don't have to deal with repairing it when someone shoots at you. And, ummmm….. better speakers so you can play your music louder."

Tony smiled and nodded his head. "Hell yeah! That's great." He shook The Doctor's hand. "Thank you! I think I'll take it out for a test drive. See you tonight?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sure."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxx


	45. Chapter 45 - Wife's Privilege

_Sorry, I've not been updating as much. We started back to school this week, so my time has been full of lessons. Hopefully, I can get more in the swing of things soon. :) Thank you for the kind reviews. Yeah, this entire thing took a road I never even saw coming. LOL!_

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxx

Chapter 45 - Wife's Privilege

The Doctor popped into his bedroom. Rose was lying on the bed staring at the wall. She was wearing her running clothes. The Doctor rubbed his beard and walked over and lay down next to her. "Hiding out?"

She smiled, "You're one to talk. Popping in the bedroom instead of walking through downstairs. Worried you are going to run into mum?"

He smiled as he turned and rested his head on his hand to face her. "Nah, Tony dropped by and brought us something. Ummmm…. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure! It will give me an excuse to be up here longer." Rose smiled.

"Tony gave me something. Months ago. It's an artificial intelligence system that he uses. I made a few modifications and tied it into the workshop out there. But, it can really do a lot of stuff. I want to tie it into the house. Would you be alright with that?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Genie told me all about Friday. Sure. Sounds useful."

He took the wristband out of his pocket. "He also made us these. They are like our watches, but better. They both tie directly into the A.I. system, have better shielding, interface system, all sorts of stuff. Can I put this on you?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you asking? You're being strange."

"I'm not! It's just I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do." He reasoned.

"Okay." She agreed.

He put it on her arm and explained to her how to use it. She thanked him with a quick kiss.

He looked her up and down. "Running clothes, huh? Going running?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I don't know. I was thinking about it."

"Do you feel like running already?" he asked her.

"I feel like I want to get back to being me. I feel like my body was taken hostage and it's just getting back to how it was. I don't know. Then I feel terrible for feeling that way. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"This is normal. And you probably are fine to go run. It was a long few months, sweetheart." He reassured her.

She closed her eyes. "Laying in the bed for months to make sure he'd be alright….."

He smiled at her. "He's fine, sweetheart. He's completely alright. I ran all sorts of scans on him this morning on the ship. It's going to take a few days for us to even realize it. We lived in the constant fear something would go wrong. He's downstairs, and he's safe."

Rose smiled, "He feels so happy."

He smiled, "Yeah, he does. Gran must be kissing him. Let me go with you. I need a run as well. Jackie can tend to Sam and Genie while we go."

Rose looked at him, "You want to go run?"

"Sure! If you want company. I'll go with you." He told her.

"You're being weird. What's going on?"

He rolled his eyes and got up. "Let me change into some shorts. Stay there just a bit."

Rose followed him into the closet. She watched him as he changed into shorts and took off his oxford and pulled on a t-shirt. He noticed she was watching him as he sat down on a bench and put on his socks and trainers.

"What? What did I do?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Nothing. Thank you for the flowers. When did you do that?"

He smiled, "Oh, I won't tell you that. Just wonder. Makes me more interesting."

He stood up and held up his finger. "Hang on." He thought for a minute. "Alright. Legate says Jackie is happy to watch Sam for us for a bit while we run out."

"Run out?" Rose laughed.

"Well, that's what we're doing, right? Let's pop out to the beach to avoid the mother in law." He smiled.

Rose giggled. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm….."

He rubbed her arms, "Tell me."

She shook her head. "I can't explain it."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rose. Have I told you that today?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm alright." She exhaled slowly. "I'm fine."

He looked at her curiously, and held her hand. "Let's go for a run."

They popped out onto the beach. The salty air blew in their faces. He put his hands on his hips. "Alright. Which way?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I've never ran here. Have you?"

He smiled, "Yeah, several times. Lewis and I run together sometimes. Let's go this way. It's how Lewis and I go."

They started running together. She asked, "I didn't know you and Lewis have been running together. When did you start doing that?"

"Ah, several months ago. I thought it might help me sleep. Maybe I had too much energy or something. It didn't help." He told her.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on with that." Rose told him.

"Nope! I'm not going to talk about me. We talk too much about me. Let's talk about you. I realize I don't know things about you."

"Like what?" Rose smiled.

"When we were traveling, where was the best place I took you?" he asked her.

Rose laughed, "That's a hard question. Every place was an adventure. I probably wouldn't agree that it was great at the time because it scared me to death."

He smiled, "Okay, fair point. But, knowing that everything worked out. Where was your favorite place?"

"Probably, New New York. Just because it was a different planet. Everything was so, alien."

He nodded his head. "I can see that. Okay. Something different than Earth. Something alien."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I never took you on a honeymoon. I should have warned you that I'm really bad at this entire domestics and being married thing. Since Sam is here, and we just got our ship, I would like to take you on a babymoon. We'll bring Genie and Sam, of course. But, I want to take you someplace you will love. Someplace that will make you smile."

"You make me smile all of the time." Rose told him.

"No, you put up with me. More than you should. You don't have to do that. You let me do anything I want, and that's just not how this is supposed to work. You need to tell me no sometimes. You need to know that you can say things that might upset me without thinking you have to apologize in advance. You are my wife. My other half. You have those rights."

Rose stopped running and put her hands on her hips. He stopped and turned around.

Rose asked, "Okay. Where is this coming from?"

He shook his head, "Nowhere. It just needs to be said. There's nothing you can say, ask me, demand or anything that would ever change how I feel about you."

Rose nodded her head. "I just feel there are things that I can't talk about. They would make you very cross. Things that would make you uncomfortable to talk about."

"Well, there are. You have things like, too. But, they need to be talked about. I can't tell you everything. But, I don't want you to think I'm this dark ocean of secrets and just accept it. Like you. I don't know everything about you. There are things I would like to know."

Rose motioned for him to come with her as she sat under a palm tree. "This is a good chat. What about me would you like to know that you don't?"

He sat down next to her. "Oh, geez. I don't know. This isn't really what I had in mind when I asked to go run with you. But, I'm happy it's came up. Ummm…. Questions for Rose Tyler.…"

Rose pulled her hair away from her face as the wind blew. He snapped. "Simple. When is your birthday? I don't know that."

Rose laughed, "Yeah, you should know that. December 30th."

He nodded. "Good. I haven't missed that this year."

Rose shook her head. "Nope. Not missed it."

The Doctor laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. What year were you born?"

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. "This is the craziest conversation to have with you."

He smiled, "Humor me. When was it?"

Rose looked back at him. "1986."

He nodded his head. "1986! Good year."

"What were you doing in 1986? Did you visit then?" Rose asked him.

"1986. The year the space shuttle Challenger exploded. Chernobyl melted down in the Soviet Union. In July, the first Goodwill games were held in Moscow. Halley's Comet returned. There was a terrible earthquake in El Salvador. The Iran-Contra Affair and Mike Tyson became the youngest Heavyweight Champion in history. Nah, never visited that year."

Rose smiled at him. "How do you remember things like that?"

"Nope. We are talking about you. Did you ever have any brothers or sisters?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You know my brother. Tony."

He shook his head. "Right."

She looked at him, "You had a brother. Did you have a sister?"

"Okay, this is how this works. If I answer, you have to talk to me about something you don't like to talk about. Deal?" he told her.

She considered. "Okay."

He watched the ocean. "No, I just had the brother. He was simply called Braxiatel. He maintained the Braxiatel Collection which was what he called his collection of rare things. Artifacts. Artwork he liked. He kept them all on an asteroid that he won in a card game."

Rose smiled. "He sounds like an interesting guy. What did he do?"

"He served as Lord Cardinal in the High Council on Gallifrey. He even was Lord Chancellor and Lord President of Gallifrey for a short time."

Rose nodded her head. "Wow! A politician. No wonder you get along with Harriet and Howie."

He continued to look at the ocean. "Yeah."

"Did you ever go into politics?" Rose asked him.

He laughed. "No. That was never me. I need to ask you a question." He rubbed his finger across his lips as he thought.

Rose smiled, "Trying to come up with something good?"

He smiled, "Something worthy of me telling you about that. Yes. Ummm…. Why do you not accept you and the Bad Wolf being the same person?"

Rose sighed. He could feel her grow angry. "I wouldn't have asked you about your brother if I knew it would have brought this up."

"I am your husband. You are my wife. I feel like there are things you need to know about me, just as there are things I need to know about you. This is a big thing, Rose Tyler. I can't help you if I don't understand this."

"You can't help me anyway! No one can!" Rose yelled at him.

He shook his head at her. "Rose, you know that's not true!"

"It is! You have no idea what's going on with this! Everytime something new pops up, you just scratch your head and find it interesting. I feel like an ongoing lab experiment of yours. An extremely dangerous one."

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way. That was not my intentions."

Rose sighed as she covered her face. "This is what I'm talking about. I have no reason to be cross with you. I feel like I'm honestly, losing my mind. Are you sure this is normal?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I promise you that it is normal. Sam isn't even a week old. It will get better."

Rose shook her head as she looked away from him.

"Rose. You know there are terrible things in my past. Things I won't talk about. Things that I have nightmares about still that keep me from sleeping. How do you think I live with that?" he asked her.

"You've never done anything as bad as I have." Rose reasoned.

He laughed, "You really forget who you are talking to don't you?"

"You killed all of those Daleks. Genocide of a race of people who were going to destroy the universe. I don't really think that's terrible." Rose told him.

He sighed as he dropped his head. "No, there was worse. Much worse."

"Well, you were in a war. I'm sure there was." Rose told him.

He looked at the ocean, "Worse than even that."

Rose shook her head. "This Bad Wolf didn't even give these people a chance. She just …. killed them. That's not me."

He looked back at her. "Sometimes you can't. Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones. You have to accept that."

Rose shook her head. "I don't think I can. That's someone completely different. That's not me at all. I'm a human. Normal hum-"

"Beautiful human who can telepathically communicate, has telekinesis, can heal from having a baby in four days, can save man from death and return him to being a Time Lord, can pull the entire universe back together after it's fell apart? Make a man immortal so her husband has to put up with him for all of time. A normal human indeed."

"Why do you want to talk about this?"

"There are things about you that I know you would like to understand more. Let me take you up to the ship. I can run some scans on you and we can understand it better. Together. I promise I won't treat you like a science experiment."

Rose shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea. Why are you so interested in this?"

He sighed as he leaned back on his elbows. "I have my reasons. I might have been wrong about somethings. I don't want to tell you until I am sure."

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay. We've talked about it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Nope. Not completely done. Promise you will think about it." he insisted.

She waved her hand. "Okay, whatever."

"Rose! I'm serious. Promise me that. You will seriously think about it." he demanded.

She turned and looked at him. She nodded her head.

He smiled, "Okay, easy one. What is your earliest memory?"

Rose nodded her head and smiled in disbelief. "My earliest memory? From that to this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The other is as simple a question as this one in my mind. Earliest memory. Go!"

"My mum was cooking and asked me if I wanted to help. She pulled a chair over to the stove and I can remember thinking I must be so grown up because she allowed me to stir what she was cooking while it was on the stove."

He smiled, "What was she cooking?"

Rose shook her head as she looked at the ocean. "I don't remember."

He nodded and looked back at the ocean.

Rose turned back to him. "That's a good question. What is your earliest memory?"

He smiled and rubbed his beard. "I can remember being very small. I was sitting outside in the sand while the other children played. I was too small to play with them, so I would pick up the sand and let it fall. I liked the sound it made."

Rose looked confused. "That doesn't make a sound."

He looked back at her. "Sure it does. It's really soothing. Like….ummm…. hearing it rain." He picked up a handful of sand and let it fall slowly back to Earth. "You can't hear that?"

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Of course not."

"In the desert, you sometimes hear loud booms. Like thunder. It's very loud. And it's the sand. Water will come up from the ground and move the sand suddenly. It causes that sound."

Rose looked curiously at him. "Is that even true?"

He laughed, "Of course it is! The Sahara Desert has the loudest boom here on Earth. But it happens anywhere there is a desert. It's very common."

The wind blew Rose's hair around her face. She gathered it together and put it back into a ponytail again. "I've never heard about that."

He rubbed his hands together. "Okay, I attended the Academy. What was the name of the school you went to?"

Rose covered her face. "I knew you would ask me about this."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Oh this is embarrassing to admit to you." Rose said as she covered her face.

"What? The name of the school you attended?"

Rose smiled as looked down. "Well, there's something about that I need to tell you."

He chuckled. "You can tell me. It's alright."

She shook her head. "Gosh, you will tease me so much about this. I don't think I want to tell you."

He smiled, "I promise I won't. I'll never bring it up again."

She looked at him seriously, "Promise? Seriously. I don't want to hear your smart ass comments about this."

"Phhhhh… okay. I promise. I will never mention it."

Rose took a deep breath. "Okay. I didn't finish school. I left two years early, when I was 16."

"What do you mean you left? You just, quit? Why?"

"Because of a boy. I was young and stupid and left because of him. Never sat my A Levels. Never finished." Rose told him.

"Huh." He told her.

Rose covered her face with her hand and looked back at him. "I didn't know how to tell you this. I felt like you should know."

"Phhhhh…..it's not important. I think you could probably kill those exams now. Doctor Rose Tyler. It's not a big deal to me." He told her.

Rose looked surprised at him. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Truly. I think you probably more than made up for it. Imagine if that boy could see you now."

Rose laughed and took his hand. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"This boy? Was it Mickey?"

She laughed, "You are so jealous! Even now. No, it wasn't Mickey. It was a different boy. Mickey tried to talk me out of it."

He nodded. "Maybe he wasn't an idiot."

Rose giggled, "So damn jealous. I can feel your emotions now and just mentioning another boy….."

He smiled, "I'm getting better about that."

Rose smiled at him and shook her head. "No, you're not!"

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Did you ever have a nickname when you were younger?"

"Rosey. The children called me that." Rose told him.

He smiled and nodded his head.

Rose smiled at him. "Did you have a nickname? Surely you weren't The Doctor as a child."

He chuckled. "No. I wasn't. But, I wasn't called by my name either. No one could know who I was. I was called Theta Sigma. It wasn't supposed to be spoken outside of the Academy, but anyone who knew me then, knew that as my name. Some always thought that's what my name was."

"No one could know who you were? Why?" Rose asked.

He pointed and shook his head. "That. I don't want to tell you. You would really see me differently, and I don't want that. One day I will. I promise."

Rose nodded her head. "Okay. Fair enough. Probably for the best you had a nickname. I don't know how anyone would have ever spoken your real name. I've given up ever being able to pronounce it."

He smiled, "Yeah. It's honestly impossible for most species to say. I told you a shortened version of it when we married. The full name is really long, and completely unpronounceable to a human. It has thirty-eight syllables. If you can even imagine that."

Rose held up her hand. "Hang on. Your real name you told me isn't even your real name?"

He laughed. "No, it wasn't."

"Then what is it? Surely you can tell me." Rose asked him.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I can tell you. But, I have to whisper it in your ear and you can't tell anyone nor tell anyone my other name that I told you. Understand? That's important."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I can't even say it! You really don't ever have to worry about that."

"Promise me you won't even try. Alright?"

Rose smiled. "You know you can trust me."

He smiled back at her. "Of course I know. If I believe in anything in the entire universe, it's in you." He leaned over and tucked her hair behind her ear. He kissed her ear and then whispered the long word to her. He leaned back and looked at her.

She smiled at him. "That is so beautiful."

He laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Phhhh. It's just a word."

"A long ass word. Jesus. No wonder you didn't get out of school until you were 45. It would take me that damn long to learn how to spell it."

He looked back at her and looked hurt. "Damn. Someone is cheeky."

"Sorry. That was just….. wow. Really? That's it?" Rose ask him. "Can you tell me again?"

He laughed at her. "Really? You want to hear that again?"

Rose held her hands out, "Yes! Just once more, in my ear."

He shook his head as he smiled at her. "Mad woman." He leaned over and whispered it to her again.

Rose laughed in disbelief. "Yep. Nothing to worry about with me ever trying to say that in my crazy, long life. I've already accepted I can't. Damn.

He rolled his eyes at her. "We should probably finish our run, mad woman."

He stood up and dusted himself off. He helped her up as she dusted herself off.

"Can you sense Sam?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes. Well, you can sense him, too. He's sleeping. How is Genie?"

"She's having fun. Playing with Tony. Do you want me to join you to her?" He asked her.

Rose shook her head. "No. Is that bad that I don't want-"

He took her hands, "No, it's not. Don't think that. I only ask because I also want to tell you that if you ever want me to, just ask me. It will be just like the link you have with Sam. But, you don't have to. I understand it can be overwhelming."

Rose faced him and ran her fingers through his. "Since we're being honest with one another, I have another confession."

He smiled at her. "What is it?"

"I miss you." Rose told him and she held onto hands.

He smiled at her. "What are you on about? I'm right here."

Rose smiled. "Yes, you are. But, I miss you."

He looked confused. "I don't understand. Explain this to me."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. She whispered to him. "I miss you. And me. Together. Making love several times a day. You trying to show me how much you love me. You looking at me and speaking in crazy languages."

He held onto her hips. He closed his eyes tightly. "Woooooo….yes. Okay, I know what you are talking about now. Ummm…"

Rose whispered in his ear, "How long has it been?"

"Oh, I don't know. A while." He told her.

She leaned back a looked him in the eyes. "I know you. You really know how long it's been."

"Well, Rose. It wasn't safe. After Sam got –" he started.

Rose put her finger over his lips. "If you tell me, you can have me. I'm completely fine from this eventful week."

He bit his lip and asked her something in a strange language.

Rose laughed in his face. "Try again."

He smiled and rubbed his face. "Do you want to go back to our bedroom? Or to the sailboat? Or where?"

Rose smiled. "Our bedroom, back in London. Can we go there? No one is there, right?"

He held up his finger, touched his bracelet and looked at the display on his arm. He typed a few things on his arm and pressed the wristband again to turn off the display. He wrapped his arms around her and popped them into the bedroom at their flat in London.

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

It was night and the sky line was beautiful outside of the bedroom window. They were so lost in their kiss that they never noticed it. They had been unable to enjoy the pleasure they took in one another for so long.

Both of them kicked off their shoes as they took off one another's shirts and threw them to the side. The Doctor fell backwards into the bed as Rose climbed on top of him. He pulled off her running pants and knickers. He ran his hands across her bare bum and moaned.

"You are so beautiful." He told her.

Rose smiled at him as she kissed his nose. "Check it. It's okay."

He put one of his fingers inside of her and felt how tight and wet she was. He rubbed his nose to hers and whispered, "This is okay?"

She kissed any part of him she could reach, "Yes."

"Tell me if I need to stop." He told her.

Rose looked at him and bit her bottom lip. "Don't you even think about stopping. Play some of your crazy music. Really loud."

He laughed as he asked. "Friday. You there?"

Rose was kissing his neck and chest.

Friday's voice came through the bracelet. "Of course, sir."

"Route my shagging playlist through the speakers here in our London bedroom."

"Of course, sir." Friday said as 'Bright Lights' by Gary Clark Jr. started playing on the stereo in the bedroom.

Rose giggled, "This might be most normal song you have ever played."

He smiled like a loon at her. "Perfect shagging music."

He kissed her and put another finger inside of her and stroked. She started to moan. "Tell me how long it's been."

She put both of her hands down his shorts and ran her fingers around his erection as she continued to kiss him. He spoke to her in another language again.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Take off your shorts, Time Lord. It's been a long time."

He smiled at her as he lay back and pulled down his shorts and pants, dropping them to floor. He rolled her over, put his hand on her face as he continued to stroke her with his fingers. She bit his shoulder and moaned, "I've missed this. I need you inside of me."

He shook his head as she felt his breath against her neck, "Not, yet. You aren't there yet."

She moaned as she pulled her leg up behind his back. "Tell me how long it has been."

He continued to stroke his fingers inside of her, he took one of his fingers and ran it on the outside of her opening causing her to arch her back and scream.

He kissed her chest and neck. "Too long, sweetheart. I've missed this more than you know."

She was lost in her pleasure. He ran his hand down her side, pulling her leg back behind his back again as his lips met hers again.

He slid inside of her. "Is this okay? Are you still alright?" He whispered to her.

Rose panted, "Stay hard. I really have missed this."

He moaned as he kissed her. He rolled over and put her on top of him. "Now, I can see you."

She smiled as she rode him, forcing him deep inside of her and causing both of them to moan. She lay down on him and met his lips. "Tell me. Wife's privilege."

He chuckled, "Wife's privilege, huh? I can see this becoming a thing. It's been 4 months, 19 days, 14 hours, 34 minutes and 19.4 seconds since we last made love."

Rose laughed hysterically. "Damn! Leave it to you! Time Lord! You sound like you had a stop watch on this."

He laughed, "I love my son, but man have I missed this."

Rose leaned down and kissed him. He ran his hands near her breasts, "Are we keeping your bra on?"

"Yes. Keep it on." Rose told him as she started to ride him again. She rose up and he watched her as she ran her hands through her hair and set herself down on his staff.

His eyes rolled back in his head. He spoke in another language as he held her hips.

She panted, "Stay hard, I'm almost there."

He answered her in the strange language.

They collapsed together. Rose lay down on his chest and kissed him. Both of them were covered in sweat and panting.

He ran his hand through his wet hair. "Holy shit, woman!"

Rose laughed breathlessly. "Oh, I needed that."

"Wow, you are ….. wow!" he told her as he tried to catch his breath.

Rose smiled as she rubbed his chest. "Thank you for loving me."

He looked at her. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

"Even if being a mum changes me?" Rose asked him.

He laughed, "I'm the last person that can talk about changing. What are you on about?"

She felt him rub her back with his feather light touch. "People I've known that became parents. They changed. Became different people."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll still love you. That's a natural change. You become what Sam needs you to be. It's just part of being a parent. I'm sure it will change me, too. Just like when Genie came to live with us. I had to become Daddy."

Rose smiled, "And I became 'Rose'."

He smiled as he laid his cheek on her forehead. "You are, who you are in this moment. Only be concerned with this moment. What is happening right now. No one can see what is coming."

Rose smiled as she rubbed his chest. "You can. Those strange visions you have."

"Oh, I hate looking at those. There are more there now. I can feel it." He groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Good or bad things?" Rose asked him as she kissed the ends of his fingers she pulled to her mouth.

"I don't know. I don't want to look. I'd rather just be surprised with everyone else. I hate having those…. Premonitions."

"Will it go away if you don't look?" Rose asked him.

"No. They will just build and there will be more."

"You don't have to show me, but if you want someone to look at them with you, I will."

"Last time it made you sick!" He told her in surprise.

She fussed, "It didn't kill me! I'm fine."

He sighed, "I feel like I could go to sleep for days here with you. I need to get up and get ready."

"Where are you going?"

He rubbed his face. "Tony asked me to help him with something tonight in New York. Would you like to come with me?"

Rose smiled, "How long would we be?"

He kissed her forehead. "Not long. Just long enough to speak to some people. Having the famous Rose Tyler there will really go over well!"

She got up and started putting on her clothes. He rolled over and watched her, smiling. "You are so delightful. I can't believe you put up with me."

She handed him his clothes as she smiled. "Get dressed. We'll pop home, and get ready to go. Maybe mum will watch Sam for us a bit longer."

He put back on his clothes and asked Friday to turn off the music. He turned around and looked at the bed. "Well, the bed is all untidy now. Housekeeping will wonder what the hell?"

Rose smiled, "Oh, let them wonder. It will give them something to talk about."

He put his hands around her waist and looked in her eyes. "Before we go back, may I ask for one, more kiss?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Just a kiss, right? Nothing strange."

"Nothing strange. Just a kiss. I love kissing you." He smiled at her.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 46 - Baby Blues

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 46 - Baby Blues

Rose and The Doctor walked back into the island home.

"We're back!" Rose called to them.

Genie jumped off the sofa and ran to them. The Doctor picked her up and kissed her cheek. "The baby is sleeping, Daddy. Ew! You are wet."

He looked at himself. "Well, Rose and I went for run. We got sweaty."

Jackie rocked Sam and shook her head. "Running. When you have a five day old child. I don't think that's good for you, Rose."

Rose looked back at The Doctor. He smiled back at her, "Jackie. Remember when we talked about me being able to…..help Rose feel better? That's what's happening here. She's completely fine. Don't worry about this."

Jackie looked shocked. "Really?"

Rose smiled as she walked over and looked at Sam. "Yes, mum. Really."

"Well, damn you are the envy of every mother in known history." Jackie fussed.

Genie waved her hands, "Daddy, you are too sweaty. Let me down."

He laughed and sat her down. Genie looked up at him. "You were running with Rose?"

He nodded, "Yep. I was."

"Like a race?" Genie asked.

He smiled as he looked at Rose.

Rose shook her head. "No, just running for fun."

He pointed at Rose. "Rose sets the pace for us. And once again has proven that she's faster, prettier, and smells a whole lot better."

Jackie smiled, "That's sweet. Does this child have a name?"

Rose smiled. "He does."

Rose looked back at The Doctor. He shook his head, "Nope. You tell her."

Rose smiled, "He's Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith. Or just Sam."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, I like that! Where did Alistair come from?"

Rose pointed at the Doctor. "A friend of his."

The Doctor looked around. "Jackie, where is Pete and Tony?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Downstairs in the strange room of yours with a football pitch in it."

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Oh! The tank! My favorite room here!"

"Why do you call it a tank?" Jackie asked him.

Rose smiled, "He says it has two fields. The one you saw, then there is another one to the side that is encased in some sort of plastic. They prefer to play in there because they kick the ball off the wall and at remains in play. I've not seen it yet. But, that's what he has told me."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Yeah! That's brilliant fun! I'm glad he didn't take him up to the ship."

"Why?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor turned his head and smiled. "I've never told Tony about me!"

Rose looked shocked. "How is that possible? Genie knows!"

He held up his hands. "I just never told him! I didn't keep it from him, I just never got around to it. How would you even start that conversation, Rose? Huh? Have you got your opening line, yet?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "You have to tell him."

He sighed, "I will. I just think he's too young. Anyway, Jackie, would you watch the children? I want to take Rose someplace really quick. Tony needed me to make an appearance at something in New York, I think Rose going would be well received."

Jackie smiled. "I'd be happy to. Go have a great time and don't worry about this lot. I have Genie to help me with Sam."

Genie danced around the room. "Gran says I'm the best helper!"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Well, you are! Brilliant. Thank you, Jackie. We'll go get ready then."

XxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Rose were enjoying a wonderful snog in the shower.

"I love this vanilla soap." He told her.

Rose smiled at him. "Both of us will smell like candy."

The Doctor's bracelet lit up and Friday's voice spoke. "Reminder, you are expected in New York in 30 minutes, Doctor Smith."

Rose looked at him. "Yeah, that's not strange at all."

He groaned as he turned off the shower and helped Rose out. "I miss the simpler days. I'd get a carrier pigeon!"

Rose laughed, "Did you really?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Oh, I have before. Or an Ood would come tell me something."

Rose shook her head quickly, "Okay, I'm making a rule right now. No Oods in the shower. Ever! Oh my God!"

He laughed at her. "Okay. Lewis and Gobbo are going with us. Good! I am dying to see if Lewis got good news this morning!"

Rose wrapped the towel around herself and walked over to the mirror. He rubbed his beard as he looked her up and down. She spotted him in the mirror. She raised her finger. "Do not even think about it! Go get ready. We don't have a lot of time."

"Damn it. Later, then woman! Ugh. Tony is a pain in my ass." He complained as he walked into the closet. Rose heard his voice in her head. _'Is this closet big enough for you, Rose Tyler? Or do you want me to make it bigger on the inside like we talked about?'_

Rose rolled her eyes. _'Honestly, it is fine. It's twice as big as the one in London. I'm happy.'_

 _'At some point, I probably need to show you the rest of this house. I've still got some rooms I need to make bigger. What rooms have you seen?'_

 _'This bedroom. Of course. I've got it memorized. The sitting room, kitchen, dining room and this deck that overlooks the ocean. Everything looks lovely.'_

He joined her in the bathroom wearing one of his three piece suits. Rose looked surprised at him. "What, did you just jump in your clothes?!"

He laughed as he ran his hand through his wet hair. "Something like that. Hopeful for a quick snog with the misses."

Rose shook her head at him. "I don't know why you are so…"

"What?" he asked her as he rubbed a towel across his wet hair again.

Rose finished brushing out her hair and laid the brush on the cabinet.

He tossed the towel to the side and looked at her, curiously. "What I'm so what, dear? What were you going to say?"

Rose bit her lip. "Nevermind. I'm being stupid."

He took her hand and kissed it. "No. This is important. Tell me what you were going to say."

Rose sighed and closed her eyes. "Why you are so attracted to me. I look terrible and feel like a milk cow."

He smiled at her. "You have the baby blues, Rose Tyler. That's what this is. It's normal."

Rose looked back at the mirror and shook her head. "See. I told you I'm just being stupid."

He could feel her nervousness. "You are not being stupid. I'm being stupid. Rose. Maybe there is something more to this." He said as he looked at her and rubbed his beard.

Rose could sense his concern. She patted his chest. "Look. I'm fine. Just being stupid. I've got to get ready, and you need to do something with that hair."

He ran his hand through his hair again. "This conversation isn't over, woman."

Rose walked into the closet. "Oh, I'm sure it's not!"

XxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor got ready and went back downstairs to meet Lewis and Gobbo in the sitting room. The men all shook hands. The Doctor wore his black three piece suit, with a silk red tie and his Gucci loafers. Genie saw him and nodded her head. "Wow. Daddy, you look very handsome."

He smiled and ran his hand in his hair. "Hair good? Sticking up in the right places?"

Genie smiled. "Yeah, Daddy. Looks like you."

He gave her a thumbs-up as Rose walked into the room and everyone gasped. She was wearing a red, sleeveless chiffon gathered empire evening gown that tied in the back. It came to her knees. She wore silver heels. She wore her hair up.

Lewis spoke first. "Wow!"

Gobbo shook his head. "You did not just have a baby."

The Doctor said something in his strange language as he rubbed his beard and looked her up and down.

Jackie smiled. "That is beautiful, Rose. I love that."

Genie smiled. "That's right, Sam. Look at our mum! She's beautiful!"

Rose's eyes lit up as she looked back at The Doctor. He heard it too and smiled at Rose. "She really is, Genie. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful woman to walk me out on stage tonight."

"Stage?! What the hell are we doing?" Rose asked him.

He smiled as he bopped her on the nose. "Heels. Ugh! Don't think I didn't notice, woman."

They popped away.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx


	47. Chapter 47 – Stark Expo

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 47 – Stark Expo

They popped backstage. Pepper was helping Tony put on his jacket. He saw them and a smiled broke across his face. "Hey! Both of you! Wonderful!"

Rose held the Doctor's hand. "I hope that's alright. I have no idea what's going on."

Tony laughed, "Ambushed the girl, huh?"

The Doctor laughed, "Something like that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to ask. You two speak your own language anyway."

Pepper nodded her head. "It's probably better we don't ask. We can't be called in to testify if we simply don't know!"

Lewis laughed, "I love this assignment."

The announcer said something and Tony clapped his hands. "Alright! That's my queue. I'll call you in a bit, Doc." AC/DC played loudly as Tony walked out on stage to the audience of thousands who were going crazy.

Rose let go of The Doctor's hand and walked to stand next to Pepper. "Explain to me what this is? Are there a million people here?"

The Doctor turned around and pointed at Lewis. He asked quietly. "Well?"

Lewis smiled, "Well, what?"

"Phhhhh….. you know what! What did she say? Did you ask?"

Lewis sighed and nodded.

"And?! Man, you're killing me here!" The Doctor told him.

Lewis rocked on his feet and laughed. "She said yes. To working for you and being my bride. It's been a hell of a day!"

The Doctor smiled as he embraced Lewis. "I'm so happy for you both! Wow! Great news."

Lewis laughed, "Thank you for your help with that. I appreciate it so much."

The Doctor told him something in Quauhtin, which Lewis repeated.

Pepper called, "John! You're almost up."

The Doctor buttoned his jacket and took Rose's hand. He kissed her quickly, "Ready for this?"

"What am I doing here? What am I supposed to do?" Rose asked him.

He smiled, "Just be brilliant. Don't worry. I'm with you. You're safe."

Tony held his hand out and Pepper patted them on the back. "Okay, go on out."

The Black Key's 'Have Love Will Travel' as they walked on stage together. The crowd went crazy as they saw them. Tony stood to the side and clapped as they both waved to the crowd.

Tony and The Doctor shook hands, then Tony kissed Rose on the cheek. He pointed to them as the crowd cheered.

After the crowd got quiet, The Doctor spoke, "Welcome to the Stark Expo! Tony has asked Rose and me to come out and help with the opening ceremonies. I hope you aren't disappointed to see us!"

The crowd went crazy again. He looked at Rose and smiled as he kissed her hand. "Isn't Rose beautiful?" he asked which only caused the crowd to scream louder.

Rose laughed at him, "This is madness."

Tony spoke once the crowd calmed down. "Doctor Johnathon Smith and his wife, Rose Tyler are close friends of mine and the smartest people I've honestly ever met! Well, aside from me, of course. That's what this is all about. Bringing together the brightest minds! This guy can tell you anything! Let me put him on the spot here. Doc'. Tell me about the Stark Expo."

The Doctor smiled and pointed at Tony. "You didn't tell me I'd have to speak, Tony! But, since I'm here. The Stark Expo brings minds together from around the world and to share ideas to try and develop new inventions to improve quality of life for mankind and the world in the future. It was created by Howard Stark in 1943. It's not been held since….. when Tony?"

Tony laughed, "1974! Give him a hand! Didn't I tell you!?"

The crowd cheered loudly. Rose looked at The Doctor and laughed.

When the crowd got quieter, Tony rubbed his beard. "And of course, you know about Rose Tyler. Brilliant mind. A doctor, too! Nobel Prize Winner in Physics! Smart, sexy, the complete package. The Doctor is a lucky guy!"

The crowd went crazy again. Rose laughed, "Thank you, Tony!"

The Doctor leaned over and kissed Rose quickly.

Tony smiled. "Doctor Smith has became famous for his devices that have saved millions the pain and suffering of simple problems such as broken bones and headaches, and has agreed to give us a demonstration tonight of his newest product that's now being shipped to nearly every hospital in the world. But more importantly, every soldier in active combat will now have this device with him or her. Would you like to see it?"

The crowd cheered. Rose looked curiously at The Doctor as he reached in his pocket and turned to Tony.

Tony pulled up his sleeve. "Alright. I'm going to be the victim here. Poor me, huh? Good thing my friend is a Doctor."

Tony took a knife and cut his arm. It bled like mad. Rose covered her mouth and turned her head. Tony showed it the crowd. "I'm a soldier. I just got injured in the field. Far away from anyone that can help me. I even have shrapnel embedded in my arm, moving into my blood stream. I know, because I make that bomb."

Tony gave his arm to The Doctor, who used the device to heal Tony's wound. Tony spoke, "See, I'm getting all healed up. This device will even regrow the tissue from a burn! And for the shrapnel…."

The Doctor put the device back in his pocket and took out something that looked like a ribbon. He tied it around Tony's arm where the wound had been.

The Doctor spoke. "There! A magnetic strip that keeps the shrapnel from moving a millimeter."

The crowd cheered. Tony smiled. The Doctor laughed as he leaned in and told Rose. "I don't think I've ever seen Tony happier."

Rose smiled at him. "He is clearly in his element."

Tony smiled and continued. "Please, it's not about me. It's really not even about The Doc and Rose Tyler! It's not even about you. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back... to the Stark Expo!"

The crowd went crazy. Tony walked over and took Rose's hand. Both men leaned in and kissed her on the cheeks at the same time for the photographer, then walked off stage with huge smiles on their faces.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	48. Chapter 48 - Mum

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 48 - Mum

Rose and The Doctor popped back to the island home. They stood in the grand entryway, just on the other side of the large, wooden door in the arched doorway. A long table held a huge vase of flowers in the middle of the room with a tall ceiling. Rose rolled her eyes as she walked away from him. "You are mad. You and Tony, both. I had no idea you were taking me to something like that."

He laughed, "Yeah, I probably should have prepared you more for that. Sorry. Am I in trouble?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "No. It was fun. What are you doing, just standing there behind the door?"

He rubbed his chin, "Can you do without me for a couple of hours? It's 2:14 now. I really need to do something."

Rose looked curious. "Go to the office?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, something more important." He walked over to the vase of flowers and took out a purple flower and smelled it.

Rose nodded. "Yes. As long as it's just a couple of hours. We are going to have a houseful of people tonight to show off Sam."

He smiled. "The reason this is so important. How do I look?"

"You look very handsome. I love how those custom suits make you look."

He ran his hand through his hair and smartened himself up as he looked at his reflection in the large mirror that hung on the wall. Rose thought she felt nervousness from him.

She put her hands on her hips. "Okay. What is this about?"

"Okay. I'm ready. Would you please go get Genie and tell her someone is here to see her?"

Rose looked confused. "What are you on about?"

"Just do it, woman. Come back with her if you want to know." He told her as he smiled.

Rose shook her head as she walked into the sitting room and called for Genie. Within a few moments, Rose returned with Genie to the grand entry way. The Doctor stood there holding the purple flower, smiling at Genie.

"Doctor Rose Tyler. My name is Doctor Johnathon Smith. I'm here to ask your daughter on a date." The Doctor said.

Rose covered her mouth and smiled as he bowed to her.

Rose said, "Welcome Doctor Smith. This is my daughter."

He knelt down to face Genie. "Miss Sara Genevieve Tyler-Smith. This is for you." He handed her the flower.

Genie giggled. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I am here to ask you, my Sara Gene, on a date. Just me and you. Well. And Legate." He told her.

She smiled. "When? Now?"

He smiled, "Yes. What would you like to do? Anything you want. You are so very important to me and I want you to know that hasn't changed because your brother is here. You are the best, older sister I've ever met and I'm so very proud of you."

Genie covered her face and looked back at Rose. "Is he serious, Rose?"

Rose giggled, "I do believe so."

He stood up and smiled. "This is how a gentleman asks a lady on a date. So, what do you say, my Sara Gene? Will you go out with me?"

Genie smiled. "Sure! Can we go get ice cream?"

He nodded his head. "Of course! That sounds perfect! Ice cream date with Sara Gene! Rose, may we bring you back something?"

Rose shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you. You go and have a good time."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and kissed it. "Thank you ma'am. I'll bring your daughter back safely within the next two hours. I'll have my man, Legate with me."

Legate walked into the room, "Ice cream! Brilliant! Let's go!"

Rose laughed, "How is Genie ever going to find a man that treats her like you do? This child will grow up one day."

The Doctor laughed as he picked Genie up in his arms. "That's right, Rose. My job as Daddy is to set that bar really high!"

Legate smiled and nodded his head. "Come friends, let us away!"

They popped out of the room. Rose rolled her eyes and laughed.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor, Legate and Genie sat outside of an ice cream parlor in San Francisco, California. It was a beautiful, fall evening there. They sat outside at a small round table, under an umbrella. A cable car went by them. People walked around, but no one seemed to notice who they were.

Genie had a Salted Caramel Brownie Sunday. The Doctor and Legate both had banana splits. Legate had gotten a double.

The Doctor laughed at him. "You are never going to finish that."

Legate smiled as he took a bite and smiled. "Oh, you never know. I skipped lunch."

Genie giggled, "We should tell Poltoius that you are eating ice cream for lunch."

Legate held his hands out, "Really? Telling my father on me? Go ahead. He'll ask me to bring him one."

They both laughed at him.

Genie looked around. "This is strange. Where are we at, Daddy?"

"San Francisco. Home of the Golden Gate Bridge, cable cars, Alcatraz and the best ice cream!" He told her as he smiled.

Legate nodded his head. "I have to agree. This is wonderful."

The Doctor smiled at him and shook his head. "You're never going to finish all of that. Summus couldn't finish all of that! Geez!"

Legate laughed as he continued to eat it.

"Is your ice cream good, Genie?" The Doctor asked her.

She smiled, "Yes. It's just really sweet."

"Too sweet?" He asked her as he wiped his mouth.

She nodded her head. The Doctor waved a waitress over them and ordered Genie a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Genie smiled and handed her Salted Caramel Brownie Sunday to Legate. "Here Legate. Dessert for your lunch."

The Doctor tossed his head back and laughed. "Now, you really aren't going to eat all of that!"

Legate laughed. "Thank you Miss Genie! Let's see what I can do here."

The Doctor fed Genie a bit of his banana split as the waitress brought her a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Genie took a bite of it and smiled. "Yes, this is much better!"

Legate nodded, "You know, Genie. There are people who have more taste buds than other people. In fact, there is a world where the people there have double the taste buds to anyone in universe. They have the best food. It's brilliant!"

The Doctor looked surprised. "That's true! Why haven't I thought of that? Gosh, I'm thick."

Genie ate her ice cream and looked at them, "What world is that?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Ummm….. Jalikapo. The people there are called Rixalarians."

"Why aren't they called Jalikapoians?" Genie asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, they wasn't originally from there. They moved there after their planet was damaged in a war. It's pretty interesting. After they moved there, the atmosphere changed their body chemistry. After a few generations, they could do a lot of things that their grandparents hadn't been able to do."

Genie looked up at him, "Like what?"

"Well, they had always been able to tell when people were lying, but it got stronger once they moved there. They were telepathic, but the atmosphere there amplified that. It also changed their bodies to become better able to fight off infections and germs, better taste, and a lot of other things."

Genie nodded as she ate her ice cream. "That sounds neat. Like Superman! He got his power from the sun when he moved here."

He smiled at her. "That's very true. That's exactly them!"

Genie looked around. "Nobody knows who you are here, Daddy."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. It's because Rose isn't with me. Plus, no one expects I would ever come and sit in an ice cream parlor. We're safe. Legate is with us."

Legate pointed at The Doctor. "Your Daddy is pretty tough as well. No one will bother you, Genie."

The Doctor could feel her apprehension ease, but still sensed there was something wrong. She had stopped eating her ice cream and was pushing it around the bowl with her spoon.

The Doctor looked up at Legate. "Could you give us a minute?"

Legate nodded. "Of course. I'm just over there if you need me."

Legate moved to sit a few tables away.

The Doctor took Genie's hand. "Alright. What's on your mind my Sara Gene?"

"Mummy. She would have loved Sam. He's so tiny and cute." She smiled.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, he is. You are an amazing older sister. I can tell you already love him very much."

Genie nodded her head as she continued to push her ice cream in the bowl. The Doctor sat his spoon down and propped his head on his fist, looking at her. "Alright. What's really on your mind?"

Genie looked up at him. "I don't want to make you sad."

He shook his head. "You're not going to make me sad. If you need to talk about something, talk to me. Don't worry about my feelings. Yours are more important than mine. Now, what's on your mind?"

Genie sat her spoon down and looked in his face. "When your mum died, did you get a new one?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't."

Genie looked confused. "You told me that your family died."

He nodded his head, "Yes. They did. But I didn't get a new mum. I see your point and where you are going with this, though."

"Did you get a new anything?" Genie asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes. I got a new lot of things. It didn't make the people I had lost less important. In fact, I think I probably think of them more now that I have someone to compare them to. Does that make sense?"

Genie nodded her head. "Yes. Like my mummy would never let me drink juice boxes. Especially in my own room. Rose always asks me what sort of juice boxes I like."

He smiled at her. "I think it's because Rose likes juice boxes, too."

She giggled.

"You and Rose are the same in a lot of ways. Both of you are clever. Beautiful. Like chocolate ice cream. Like to dance."

Genie sighed, "Do you think of your old family?"

He took a deep breath. "I do. A lot. Especially recently. Do you think of your mum?"

Genie nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm worried I'll forget her."

He smiled and shook his head. "I can promise you that you will never forget her. She sleeps in your mind and you can probably even still hear her voice sometimes."

Genie smiled, "I can. I hear her laugh. I can hear her tell me she's proud of me. That she loves me."

He smiled at her. "That's wonderful. You'll always have that. She's always there. Even when you are all grown up and have children of your own. She'll be there telling you that."

"I don't think I ever want to have children. Rose had to lay in the bed for so long for Sam."

"Well, that happens sometimes. Rose told me that she's never read so many books in her entire life. She's so happy you were there to listen to all of them. She told me that she didn't know what she would done if you hadn't been there for her to talk to. You were so helpful. You are such a great person and I'm proud your brother will have someone so thoughtful to learn from."

Genie took a bite of her ice cream. "Sam is going to call Rose, 'Mummy', right?"

The Doctor returned to eating his banana split. He nodded his head. "Yes. Most likely, why?"

"Maybe I should call Rose that, too. Sam will think it's strange if he calls her 'Mummy', but I call her 'Rose'." Genie reasoned.

He smiled as he continued to eat. "Rose would like that. But, don't think you have to do that just for him. If you do that, let it be because it's something you are comfortable doing."

Genie ate her ice cream. "My Mum is still here. In my head. She loved Rose. She told me stories of her all of the time. Mum gave me to Rose when she died. I think she would be alright with me calling Rose, 'Mum'. She isn't Mum, but she is my second Mum. The one I have now."

He smiled as he nodded his head. "That's very true. Lots of children have two mums."

Genie smiled. "Yeah."

He sat back and crossed his arms. "You're sure about this Little One? I trust your judgment. This is completely up to you."

Genie smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sure. Rose is Mum!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	49. Chapter 49 - Quick Doctor's Appointment

_Thank you for all of the kind PM's! I'm completely fine, just busy with schoolwork. I'm sure I'll get back to updating more often once I get back into the rhythm of schoolwork. They say it takes several weeks. Until then, a lovely, long chapter for you. :)_

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 49 - Quick Doctor's Appointment

The Doctor, holding Genie, popped back into the island home. Legate popped behind them. They stood in the grand entry way. They heard music playing loudly and voices of many people talking. The Doctor looked back at Legate. "Apparently, we're in time for a party!"

Legate smiled and handed Genie a carton of chocolate ice cream, "I'm glad I had such a big lunch!"

Genie laughed at him. "I still can't believe you ate all of that! You're going to be sick."

He pointed at her and smiled, "Good thing I know a Doctor!"

He patted the Doctor on the shoulder and walked away. "I'm going to find my father. I think they were going to be in the tank."

"The tank!? What the hell? No one told me we were playing today!"

Legate smiled. "We're not. Just goofing off. Come down later if you can get away from that."

The Doctor sighed, "Do you see that, Genie? Off playing football without me?"

"They can play football without you, Daddy."

He smiled at her. "Thank you for going on a date with me. I had a wonderful time, did you?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Let's go see who's here." The told her as they went into the sitting room.

Howie and Pete sat on the sofa, drinking and laughing about something. Jack and Jake were sitting on the other side of them. Jack seemed to be entertaining them with a story. The Doctor worried what about.

He looked around the room and saw Harriet, Jackie and Caroline sitting outside on the deck that overlooked the ocean's view. All of the windows in the sitting room were open and the ocean's breeze blew in the room. Harriet was holding Sam and smiling down at him. Rose stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Genie got down as The Doctor stood in the doorway and smiled at the scene in front of him. Jack spotted him from across the room. "And there he is! Back from your date?"

He pointed at Jack. "I know you are over here telling stories about me. You only wear that look on your face when you do that."

Pete shook his head as The Doctor walked into the room. "It was hilarious! I wonder if it was true."

Jack held his arms out in surprise. "Of course it was true! I only tell true stories about him!"

They were all laughing. Howie pointed at The Doctor, "Don't worry. He wasn't talking Barnum. Although, I don't think he was barking at the knot, either."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Been here long, Howie?"

Howie held his drink up and smiled. "Says the Barber's Clerk! I like that suit! Makes you look….. all Belvidere."

"Hmmmm…. Thank you, Howie. I think."

Pete was laughing hysterically as he laid his forehead on Howie's back. It was clear they had been at it for a while.

Genie walked over and took The Doctor's hand. She led him over to the kitchen where Rose was looking in the refrigerator.

"Well, hello lovely lady!" He smiled at her.

Rose smiled back at him. "Well, hello to you."

She knelt down asked Genie, "Did you have a nice date with your Daddy?"

Genie smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. We brought you back something!"

Rose smiled, "You did? What did you bring me?"

Genie handed her the carton of ice cream. "Chocolate! Your favorite!"

Rose smiled as she took the ice cream from her. "Well, thank you! I'm so glad you did!"

The Doctor smiled as he told her, "Look how Genie labeled it."

On the top of the carton was written in Genie's unmistakable handwriting, 'Mummy.'

Rose smiled as she ran her hand across it. The Doctor could sense her surprise and happiness. "Did you write this, Genie?"

Genie smiled proudly. "Yes, Mummy! I did. All by myself!"

Genie turned and looked up at The Doctor. "Can I go play with Tony and Jacob?"

The Doctor smiled, "They are in the pool with Shakes. Your suit is in the pool house. Go on."

Genie smiled as she ran off, "Alright."

Rose smiled down at the ice cream and covered her mouth as she stood back up. "So, I'm mummy now?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. She asked if it was alright. I told her it would be. She thinks Sam will call you Rose if she continues to do it."

He took the ice cream from her and put it in the freezer. "That's alright, right?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes. Of course. Wow. Mummy."

He rubbed his beard. "You seem…"

"Shocked?" Rose filled in.

"Sad. What's wrong?" he asked her.

Jack walked in and smacked him hard on the shoulder. "So, Daddy again huh? That little Sam is adorable. You two were busy while we were gone. You know what causes pregnancy, right?"

Rose sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I wondered if you knew, Jack. We made an instructional video if you need lessons."

The Doctor bit his lip to keep from laughing. Jack looked shocked. He held out his hands. "Hey. I was just kidding. Hell no, I don't want to see that! I don't even like seeing you guys kiss. That's just….strange!"

Rose took The Doctor's hand and smiled, "Let's gross Jack out then."

He smiled like a loon. "It would be my pleasure."

Jack held up his hands as he walked out of the kitchen. "I'm out! No, thank you. Gross!"

Both of them laughed. Rose leaned against the cabinet and looked at The Doctor. He put one of his hands on either side of her, leaned in and whispered. "Seriously, I can feel that. You seem….."

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

He looked seriously at her and whispered, "No, you're not. You're…. miserable."

Rose took his hand and walked into the cupboard with him. As she shut the door behind him, she became serious. "Okay. I'm really okay. Your senses are just broke."

He laughed, "Ha! That's how you want to play this? Try again, woman."

"I don't have time to be upset right now. I have a house full of people." She said as her voice cracked and she began to cry.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Rose. Sweetheart. Let me help you."

Rose pushed him away from her and shook her head. "I don't think you can help with this."

He could feel her determination. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Damn. I thought I was stubborn. Pete did warn me about Tyler woman. Geez."

Rose looked at her feet and sobbed quietly. She took a deep breath and said slowly, "I'm alright. I'm fine."

She looked up at his face. He looked at her in concern.

"What?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

"If you are this sad, why am I not this sad? We're joined. This is strange." He reasoned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "If you aren't sleeping, why can I? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, that's nothing to do with that."

"How can you be sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure." He nodded. "Let's go up to the ship. Let me scan you and make sure this isn't something. Baby blues are one thing, but this seems like something else."

Rose shook her head, "We can't go now."

"Why not?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I can avoid at least thirty minutes of drinking that Damn Whiskey and embarrassing myself. Plus, you need my help. Husband's privilege."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Husband's privilege, huh?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I'm calling 'husband's privilege'."

Rose pointed at him. "Fine. If you do that, I'm calling, 'Wife's privilege'."

He looked confused. "Wife's privilege on what?"

"You haven't slept in months. If you are scanning me, then you are also scanning yourself to see what's going on." Rose demanded.

He dropped his head. "It won't help. I know what's going on."

She crossed her arms, "You scan yourself, and then you can scan me."

He clapped his hands quickly, "Deal! I'll totally agree to that before you have a chance to change your mind."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little, silver box. He pressed some buttons on it.

"What is that?" Rose asked him.

"This is a remote transporter trigger. This sends a signal to the transporter on the ship….." he took her hand and pressed a button. They disappeared out of the cupboard, then reappeared in the ship's transporter room.

Rose looked around the small room with silver walls and a blue floor. The Doctor let go of her hand and walked over to the control panel on the wall. He pressed a few buttons. Then he finished his sentence. "…..telling it to activate the controls and bring someone up."

Rose looked around. "Wow. You really have a ship."

He smiled at her. " _We_ really have a ship." He walked over and took her hand, "Welcome aboard, Doctor Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. She stopped and ran her hand down the wall. "This looks, so…."

He smiled at her. "Alien?"

"Clean. Your TARDIS always looked so-"

"Hey!" he sounded insulted.

They walked down the silver hallways with blue carpet. "You told me that the TARDIS cleaned itself."

He nodded, "Yep. It did. This ship does that, too."

Rose teased him, "I think this one must do a better job."

"Cheeky." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it quickly. "Well, it's good to see you are feeling well enough to insult my TARDIS."

They held hands as they continued to walk down the hallways until they got to a room with frosted glass doors. They slid open and they walked inside. "Lights, please." He called as the place lit up to reveal a large circular room with a tall ceiling. Cabinets and monitors were everywhere. Rose stopped and let go of his hand. The room seemed crammed packed full of stuff, neatly arranged. She wished she had two more sets of eyes to see everything.

The Doctor walked over to one side of the room. He took off his jacket, vest and lay them on the back of a chair. He was taking off his tie when he called for Rose to come over.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him.

"This is our deal. I'm going to scan myself. I'm going to do the exact same thing to you when I'm finished with me. Alright?" he told her as he slipped his shoes off.

He opened a small door in the wall. "This is just like the scanner that was on ummm….. that base we went to. What was it called?" he thought.

Rose shook her head at him. "I'm not sure."

"You remember. When the guy was possessed by the beast!"

Rose's eyes got huge. "You mean the Devil! Was that the Devil? You never answered me."

He shook his head. "That's not important. OH! I know! Sanctuary Base 6! That was it!"

He pressed a button and a board rolled out. He took her to a panel. "Okay, Rose. This is really easy. I'll set it for what sort of scan I need…" he pressed a few buttons, and then he lay down on the board. "Okay, press the green button, it will take me in, and when it's finished, I'll pop right out. Like toast!"

Rose smiled. "Toast?"

He smiled like a loon at her. "Yep!"

She pressed the button and it pulled him inside. She watched as the machine lit up as a circle of light ran from his head to his feet. After the scan was over, the light went out. The board slid out. He joined Rose, put on his glasses and looked at the scan that appeared on the screen on the wall. "Alright. Your turn."

Rose looked at him. "Do I need to take anything off?"

He rubbed his beard and slid his glasses down on his nose to look her up and down. She was wearing a red and white, striped dress without sleeves. The v-neckline showed off her cleavage nicely. She could feel him undressing her with his eyes as he rubbed his beard.

"Stop thinking about the boobs." She scolded him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He said something to her in a strange language.

She giggled as she slipped off her shoes. "They belong to your son for the moment."

He rubbed his face, "He's a lucky man, and doesn't even realize it."

Rose smiled at him as she lay on the board.

He walked over and looked down at her. "This will just take a second. Alright?"

"I'm alright." Rose told him.

He smiled at her. "That word." He leaned down and kissed her quickly, then returned to the screen and pressed some buttons. The machine pulled her in and scanned her. Once it was finished, he stood next to the opening as he waited for the board to fully come out. He helped her off of it, and pressed a button above the opening which caused the board to retract back in and the door to slide shut.

Rose walked with him over a desk on the other side of the huge room. He patted a seat, "Sit right here and I'll be straight back."

Rose sat on the chair and looked around. She saw a small plastic cot sitting over to the side. A cabinet held all sorts of small bottles and strange instruments. The Doctor walked up behind her and sat a cup of tea down in front of her. He could sense her fear.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She pointed at the instruments. "What are those used for?"

He sipped his tea and looked in the cabinet. "Oh. Don't worry. They aren't for humanoid use. It's for….ummm….creatures with an exoskeleton that you have to break through….. nothing to worry you with."

Rose's fear subsided. He pressed a few buttons and two scans appeared on the screens. He touched one and ran his fingers across it to zoom into different sections. He sipped his tea as he looked at it. He stopped and looked back at her. "This isn't like a science experiment, is it?"

She smiled. "No. It's like a Doctor's appointment. It's strange to see you doing stuff like this."

He rolled his eyes. "Mad woman." He looked back at the scan and rubbed his beard. "Well, my dear. This explains your sadness."

He snapped his fingers as he pushed his chair, which was on wheels, several meters away and opened a drawer to get something. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"What explains it?" Rose asked him.

"Are you allergic to anything?" he asked her.

"No." She said.

"Wait. You wouldn't know. Friday. Is Rose allergic to anything?"

Friday's computerized voice spoke through the speakers in the room. "Yes, sir. The allergens are displayed on the main screen at your desk."

The Doctor pushed himself back to the monitor to read the rather large print out of allergens. Rose looked at them in shock. "I'm not allergic to anything! What is this mad computer talking about?"

He read down the long list. "Your body chemistry wouldn't react well to a lot of stuff in this room. Only a small percentage of it can be found on Earth. You wouldn't know what you could have or couldn't have from this."

Rose nodded her head, "Alright. Makes sense. When did you put Friday on the ship?"

He looked back at her. "I installed him when I was on my way back home last night in here. I couldn't sleep. He's just in here. In the med lab."

"Wait. I thought Dad brought the ship home."

He snapped as he thought of something, "I can use that! That would probably be best for this anyway!"

He jumped up and walked over to a cabinet, grabbing two, small glass bottles of liquid from different locations. He pushed his chair back to the desk and put the two bottles into a small machine. He opened the top drawer and took out an empty glass tube, and attached it to the machine as well. He pressed the button and the two liquids mixed together, going into the empty tube. Once it was finished mixing together, he slid the tube of liquid into the small, black, metal box he held.

"Okay, Rose Tyl-" He began.

She held up her finger. "Okay, Rose Tyler, nothing. You hang on a minute."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay. Hanging on. What?"

"You aren't going to tell me what you are on about?" Rose asked him.

He smiled and pointed at her. "I'll tell you as soon as we're done. Deal?"

She nodded. "What's this mess you have put in that box?"

"Something that will make you feel better. Rose, you have a case of post-partum depression. Granted, I think some of it was caused from the recovery you had when you were injured as well, and we just didn't know so we didn't treat it. You growing a baby so fast took a toll on your body. This medicine will make your thyroid gland start making some more hormones to balance out everything. It will make you feel better."

Rose bit her lip. "Is it a needle? Like a shot?"

He smiled and shook his head. "It's like a shot, but not. It doesn't use a needle. It won't hurt."

She looked at the box and then looked at him. "How does it get the medicine in?"

He nodded his head. "It sprays in, through your pores. Like a mist. I'll have to put this one in your neck. Right there, where your thyroid is." He rubbed his thumb against her neck.

She nodded as he leaned in, pressed it to her skin and pressed the button on the back of the box. It sprayed the medicine into her neck. He sat the box on the desk. "Okay. That is you sorted. You should be feeling better in just a few minutes."

Rose rubbed her neck. She was surprised that it wasn't even wet where he had sprayed. He looked back at the computer screens. "I'll look at the rest of this later. We need to get back to our party."

Rose laid her hand on his forearm. "Nope. You were going to look at your sleeping problem that was the deal. Sam is fine."

He rubbed his face as he looked at her. "I don't need a scan to tell me what's wrong. I know what's wrong."

"Mind sharing, then?" Rose teased him.

He smiled at her as he took her hand and kissed it. "Feeling better?"

"I feel…..yeah. Strange. It's like, everything is …. Ummmmm…" Rose tried to find the words.

"Leveled out?" he helped.

"Yes! Like everything is where it is supposed to be. That doesn't make sense, does it?" Rose asked.

He smiled at her, "Makes perfect sense. We'll take this back with us. I'll give it to you three times a day. It will help. In several months, you won't need it anymore."

"Now, back to you. Sleeping problems. What's going on?" Rose asked him.

He dropped his head as he looked back at the scans. "Well, it's clear on these scans of mine, but I realize you probably can't read this. I have enlarged amygdales. There in my brain."

He immediately could sense Rose's fear. He looked back at her and smiled. "Yes, it sounds bad, it's not. I've had it a very, very long time. It's recently just gotten worse."

"What causes that?" Rose asked him.

He sighed and dropped his head. "PTSD will enlarge them. It's very common. I've had it a long time. It's not a big deal."

Rose couldn't believe he was admitting this to her. "So you have PTSD. Is that what you are saying?"

He nodded at her. "Yeah. I've probably had it…. phhhh…. Centuries. Sometimes it's worse than other times."

Rose looked at him in surprise. "Why would it be worse now? Nothing's happened in months."

He rubbed his face and looked down at the floor. "Well. It just…. It's…..a bit unpredictable."

Rose could feel him choosing his words very carefully. He was rubbing the back of his neck and that was always a clear sign that more was going on than he was leading her to believe.

Rose sat back and crossed her arms. "More has been going on, and you have just been keeping it from me."

He bit his lip and looked at her. "I'm not admitting to anything-"

"Then that means there has been! What the hell?" Rose shouted at him.

He rubbed his face with both of his hands, "Rose Tyler. You had enough to worry about."

"You could have still told me!"

He shook his head, "I don't regret keeping certain things from you. You would agree with me about it. And, I'd do it again if I had to! Nothing happened. I knew of things that was planned to happen. Shakes, Lewis and the rest of us, took steps to keep things from happening. Everyone remained safe. You didn't need to know about it."

Rose looked surprised at him, " You took all of that fear from me."

He shook his head, "It was already bad before then. Your fears haven't made it worse. That's not it."

"Well, it certainly hasn't helped it! Take that back out of your head and put it in mine!"

He smiled and shook his head. "This is why I didn't want to tell you about this. I knew that's what you would think. Next, you'll blame yourself. I'm bleeding into you more than either one of us realize."

Rose looked at him seriously, "But, it _is_ my fault."

He took her hands and shook his head. "It's not. You were looking for me. The fault was mine. You wouldn't have been out there if it hadn't been for me. And I don't want it healed up while I sleep. I need it. Leave it alone."

"You need it? What the hell? Are you mad?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Oh, without a doubt. And never forget that."

Rose sat back and crossed her arms. "Okay, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why wouldn't you want-"

"Because it makes me who I am, Rose. I wouldn't be me without it. I know it sounds mad, but that's it. My pain, now your pain, is a gift. Without it, I would forget the hurt I have inflicted on innocence people and I would do it again."

"Give me back that fear. I can-"

"No, you can't. I won't allow it. I refuse." He told her simply. "Things I've been through were terrible. It makes sense that I just combine yours with mine so only one of us suffers, and no one else has to. Ever." He sighed.

Rose looked shocked at him. "I still have all of those memories. Well, except something you told me not to look for."

He pointed quickly at her. "Don't! Don't ever look for that, Rose. Promise me."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "I won't."

He sighed. "Try not to even think about it. Nothing good will come from it. I've hidden away, too."

Rose took his hands and looked at him. "The explosion has triggered this."

He nodded his head. "Yes. That and Sam. Not knowing if he would be alright. I'm sure that's it."

"But he's here. He's fine. Maybe you can sleep now." Rose suggested.

He shook his head. "Nah. There's more to it than that. Things I'd rather not talk about."

"Things about me?" Rose asked him.

He looked up at her quickly, "No. No way! Why would you think that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's just where my mind went."

He shook his head, "No. Nothing to do with you. I promise you that."

Rose looked down at the floor and sighed. He could feel her emotions.

He looked at her in surprise. "I can feel that. You still fear I will leave you. Don't you?"

Rose pointed at him in anger. "Okay, that's not fair! I'm entitled to think without you knowing about it."

He nodded his head, "You're right. Sorry. But, it just…..smacked me it was so strong. How long have you felt that way?"

She sighed, "I don't know. It's just really…..so….."

"Surreal?" he asked her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Yes. Sometimes I look around and can't believe this. You here. Genie, and now Sam."

He laughed under his breath. "I totally get that. Why do you think I have problems sleeping? Sometimes, I have dreams where I'm back on the TARDIS. Alone, and this was all a dream."

Rose leaned in and kissed him quickly. She laid her forehead to his and whispered. "This is real. You are really here."

He smiled and whispered back to her, "Then, I know it's true. I trust you. Completely, Rose."

She smiled at him as she leaned back so she could look at his face.

"So, that I understand. You are having nightmares." Rose asked.

He nodded his head, "Everytime I go to sleep. Stuff you couldn't even imagine. It's just easier not to sleep. After a while, it will get better. It usually does."

Rose looked concerned at him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She bit her thumb and smiled, "I have a mad idea."

"Oh, shit! Nothing good follows those words." He laughed.

"Your device you use for headaches. Could you modify it to keep you from having nightmares?"

He looked surprised, "Huh. Well….. that's just…"

"Stupid. Yeah, I know-"

"Brilliant! Why haven't I thought of that? Nightmares happen when you go into such a deep sleep. I could modify one to keep me from getting that far into REM sleep. I'd still dream, but wouldn't have these terrible nightmares. Brilliant, Rose!" He kissed her in excitement. He stood up and grabbed the little black box of medicine he made for her and slipped it in his pocket. "I'll do that tonight. Wow."

Rose giggled. "How about that? Our little trip to the Doctor's office helped us both."

He smiled as he looked back up at the screens. "Well, hello…. What is this?"

Rose felt his surprise. "What's wrong?"

He pointed at the screen. "This system has an automatic detector for anything that is wrong. I won't lie, yours has gone mad with alerts. But, I expected that with everything. I'll look into it later. But, this says I have something else, too."

He sat back down and rubbed his beard looking at the screen. "Oh, hell. I don't have time for this. Friday. Where's the problem?"

Friday's voice spoke. "Sir-"

"Stop calling me sir! Haven't we talked about that?"

"My apologies, Doctor."

Rose laughed at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"You, arguing with a computer." Rose laughed.

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "Go on, Friday. What is it?"

"You seem to have a foreign object in the palm of your hand, Doctor." Friday told him.

The Doctor turned and zoomed into his hand on the screen. "Huh." He said as he looked closer at it. He looked down at the back of his hand and made a fist. "That's odd. I've never noticed it."

He turned to another screen and put his hand under it. He clicked on the screen and Rose saw an x-ray of his hand as he moved it. He pointed at the screen. "Yep. See there, Rose? From my broken hand. Apparently, a piece of the bone is still in there. Interesting."

"Why didn't heal with the rest of your hand?" Rose asked him.

"I'm not entirely certain how that hand even went back together. Let's just be grateful it did. There were so many tiny pieces of bones in that hand. This is surprising that it doesn't bother me." He told her as he opened and closed his hand under the x-ray monitor.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked him.

He pushed himself over to another cabinet. "Well, it's a simple thing. It won't take but a second. Well, about six minutes, actually." He dug around and pulled out some instruments and pushed himself back over to the desk. He sat down everything on the desk, and pulled out the device he had demonstrated at the Stark Expo.

Rose's eyes got huge. "What? You're going to do this, now?!"

He looked back at her. "Sure, I am. It won't take long. My hand will be numb until tomorrow morning though. Remember that if you hand me Sam. Come here. I might need some help."

Rose shook her head. "I don't know about this-"

"There is no one I trust more than you in this entire universe, Rose. This isn't a big deal. Just sit here, in case I need you." He insisted.

Rose pushed her chair next to his. "Okay, but I might need some anti-anxiety medication in a bit."

He laughed at her. "You and me both. Alright. First-"

He took a small metal tube with two, tiny, silver posts on the end. He turned it on and Rose saw a blue beam arc between the posts. He touched it to the back of his hand. He grimaced as he looked at Rose. "That always burns a bit at first." He made a fist and then his hand appeared to relax. "Yep. Good and numb."

He laid his hand under the x-ray monitor and made a small cut on the back of it. "Can you hand me those hemostats?" Rose looked confused so he said, "The tweezer-looking scissor things?"

Rose handed them to him. He reached in pulled out the bone. He sat it to the side, then quickly took the device he had made and rubbed it across the open wound, closing it. He turned off the monitor and pushed it back out of the way. He tried to make a fist and his hand was still too numb. He sat down the skin healing device on the desk and picked up the instrument that held the piece of bone. "Gosh. Tiny."

Rose looked at it. "That bone is grey. Are Time Lord bones grey instead of white?"

He smiled at her. "Human bones are grey, too. You didn't know that?"

Rose looked at him and smiled. "Are you serious?"

He laughed, "Completely serious. It's a light grey, like this, but yes."

He sat it on desk. He reached around and opened a drawer. He rubbed his chin as he looked for something. Then he took out a small, glass bottle. He handed it to Rose. Then he used the same hand, and put the piece of a bone inside of it.

He handed her the lid which she twisted on top of the bottle. "What are you going to do with this?"

"I'll probably burn it. It will be cooler soon so we can light a fire at the house. I'll destroy it then." He told her as he looked back at his hand.

Rose pointed at his hand. "You should wrap that so you don't accidently bend it in a strange way while it's numb."

He smiled at her. "You are probably right." He reached up in the cupboard and got a bandage. Rose watched him wrap it up quickly.

"This will probably lead to questions. Ugh. I probably should have waited on doing this. Now, everyone will see this bandage." He complained.

She handed the bottle with the bone fragment back to him.

He stood up and slipped it into his pocket. "Okay. Ready to go back and deal with this madness? Lewis has already asked where we were."

Rose smiled at him, "What did you tell him?"

He chuckled, "Oh, lies. I told him we ran off for a quick shag."

"If only he knew the truth, huh?" Rose teased him.

He smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder and started to walk back towards the transporter room. "Okay. So, the reason I returned with the ship was actually rather interesting."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	50. Chapter 50 - Lewis' Plan

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 50 - Lewis' Plan

The Doctor and Rose reappeared back into the kitchen's cupboard. The Doctor opened the door and started to walk out. Rose grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"What?" he asked her.

Rose covered her mouth and laughed at him. "You forgot your jacket, vest and tie. Even your shoes!"

He looked down at himself and bit his lip. "Maybe I shouldn't have told them we were shagging. Looks like it for sure, now."

Rose laughed at him. "Oh, let them wonder. Just make sure you come up with a good reason why your hand is numb in that story."

He ran his good hand through his hair and laughed. "Oh, wow! What could have caused that?"

Rose smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her as he held her. "You bet."

She kissed him quickly. When she looked at him, his eyes were still shut. "Mmmm. Right. House full of people. Later."

Rose took his hand and pulled him out of the cupboard. Jack was rummaging in the refrigerator and spotted them immediately. "House full of people and you two have to run off for a snog in a cupboard?"

Jake lifted his glass. "Well done!"

The Doctor smiled in embarrassment. He slipped his numb hand in his pocket.

Rose laughed at them both. "Don't even start, Jack. You're just upset you didn't think of it first."

Jack smiled. "I didn't say I didn't think of it, Rose Tyler. And I'm not saying who with."

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled. "Jackie was looking for you, Rose."

Rose smiled. "That's got something to do with my Sam. I can tell."

The Doctor smiled at how happy Rose felt. He leaned into the cabinet and watched her walk out to the deck. She picked up Sam and kissed him.

"Well, that's the face of a very happy man."

The Doctor looked to his side and saw Tony sitting at the bar, drinking a scotch watching him. "A very happy man that looks as if he needs a drink."

The Doctor laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to President Shepherd. Unfortunately, I'm about a bottle too late. I'll have to talk to him about it later." Tony told him as he handed him a glass.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, you should have heard him, Doc. He went complete Texan Cowboy and passed out on the couch."

Pete sat down next to Tony at the bar. "That man's out of control. Seriously. He wants you to endorse him for re-election, son."

The Doctor laughed in surprise. "Endorse him for re-election!?"

Jake and Jack laughed. Tony nodded his head. "Clearly, you need to get caught up to us, man. Hand me your glass."

The Doctor handed Tony back his glass. "The hell? Are you serious, Pete? I'm not an American. I'm not an anything!"

Pete pointed at him with the same hand that he held his glass in. "As far as anyone knows you are. Just lie. It's politics."

Tony nodded his head and handed him back the drink. "And you can help us celebrate."

He looked confused, "What are we celebrating?"

Pete held his glass up, "My grandson! Who's named after a great man. Myself!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Several great men, Pete."

Jack teased him. "I don't remember hearing that child's full name. What was it? Sam Jack what?"

Tony pointed at him, "That's further proof that you don't know Jack Shit, man."

Pete laughed, "Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith"

Jake whistled and shook his head. "Damn. Hell of a name to grow into."

The Doctor drank the Damn Whiskey and smiled.

Tony smiled, "Of course, Sam's birth. But also, I got the news that this huge pain in my ass was arrested this morning. Looks like he's losing his fat government contracts and I'm getting them." Tony smiled as he and Pete toasted.

Pete took a drink. "I never liked that Hammer. He seemed like a little, yappy dog always humping my leg whenever I went anyplace."

Tony laughed as he slapped Pete on the back. "Hell! What do you say about me?"

The Doctor laughed, "He says you are a pain in the ass. I've heard it."

Tony nodded and laughed, "Yep! And he's right!"

Pete took a drink and laughed, "What was he arrested for?"

"Working with North Korea, on tech he's already sold here. Classified shit."

"Woooo…." Jack said, "Espionage."

Jake laughed, "Dumb ass. I love it when someone messes up, and it's not me."

"It happens so rarely, right?" The Doctor teased him.

Jake smiled, "Yeah. It's a problem I have."

Lewis walked in with Legate, Shakes and Aemilius. Lewis put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Got a minute to talk about something?"

The Doctor held up a finger. "Hang on." He drank the rest of his shot. "Alright. What's going on?"

Lewis smiled at him. "Actually, you're going to want to do that again."

Pete shook his head, "Shit. This isn't good."

The Doctor drank two more shots of the Damn Whiskey and then gave Lewis the thumbs up. "I'm really good. What's the problem?"

Shakes crossed his arms, "Adriano just reported that Idles has put a hit out on your assassination. He's planning on having a meeting with you at your office in London, and having a sniper take you out through the windows there."

The Doctor looked confused, "You're on holiday, Summus. Why are you telling me this?"

Shakes smiled, "That's true. Lewis is in charge. But, he alerted me to the threat."

Pete looked at Shakes. "So, just cancel the meeting. Easy."

Lewis shook his head. "No, I don't think that would be the wisest course of action."

Legate sensing what was coming next stopped Lewis from speaking and said, "You might want to have another drink before you hear the rest of this, Doc'."

Tony sat back dramatically. "Oh, this will be good!"

The Doctor sat down his glass, "No, I think I'll just hear it. Go on then."

Lewis crossed his arms. "I want you to have the meeting. Let us get the shooter."

"Hopefully, before he shoots you." Legate added quickly.

Pete shook his head in surprise. "I'm sorry. You're using him as bait?"

Lewis nodded his head. "Yes. Everything this guy has done, we can't prove it. If we can catch him in the act, we'll have him. Problem solved."

"Well. No, not really. He's not the one doing the shooting." The Doctor reasoned.

Lewis nodded his head. "No, he's not pulling the trigger. But, we do have it in his e-mails that the _Hamlet_ is monitoring. All that has to happen, is that shooter to show up and fire his weapon."

"And not kill me in the process." The Doctor added.

Lewis nodded his head. "That's the plan."

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't like it. As long as we have Idles under surveillance-"

"As long as we have him under surveillance, he is going to continue to plan terrorist acts against the family. If we can eliminate him as a threat, either we'll have peace, or someone else will take over leadership. There are already several men he meets with regularly. We can put guys in the shadows on them. Getting him will show that we really one step ahead of these people. Getting him can scare these people into reconsidering what they might plan in the future."

The Doctor leaned into the cabinet and crossed his arms absentmindedly. "People like this aren't the sort to just give up. Or reconsider. They are the sort to retaliate."

Lewis nodded. "That's true. I realize that."

The Doctor looked at Shakes. "You hear this mad plan?"

Shakes pointed at the Doctor's hand. "What happened to your hand?"

The Doctor closed his eyes, "It's fine. It's numb from…. Something. Don't worry about it. What do you think about this Summus?"

Shakes nodded his head. "Lewis makes a very good point. It would have to be discussed with President Jones, but if it can be a very harsh sentencing, it could send a very strong message. Something very tactful."

The Doctor rubbed his chin, "Churchill told me once that, 'Tact is the ability to tell someone to go to Hell in such a way that they look forward to the trip'."

Pete looked surprised, "You knew Churchill?"

The Doctor looked back and nodded his head. "We like the same cigars."

Jack pointed out, "Doc. Out of everyone in the family, you would be the one safest to take a shot at."

"Regeneration is not a goal." The Doctor shook his head.

Jack held his hand out, "Yeah, but it's an option. If you get hurt, you won't die. You have a better chance."

Tony waved his hand, "No, you're forgetting something, man. You have that personal shield in your wristband now. It will stop a bullet. You will be fine."

The Doctor nodded, "That's true. Have you tested that?"

"Well, on my stuff. Honestly on that, no. I did test the one on Rose's though." Tony told them.

Jake pulled his gun out of his holster, "Hell, I could-"

The Doctor quickly grabbed Jake's wrist and pulled it behind his back. Jake was forced to let go of the gun. The Doctor released the clip from the gun and handed it to Jack. "I don't feel like getting shot today. Thanks, Jake."

The entire room looked at the Doctor in shock. He leaded back into the cabinet and took a drink as if nothing had happened. "That's a question I have about this. Jake isn't the one that will be shooting me from the window, is he?"

Jake finally found his voice. "NO! I wasn't going to shoot you today. I was just saying-"

"Ha! I've been shot twice by you! I'd rather you not touch a gun when you are standing near me!" the Doctor shouted.

Pete looked back at Tony. "He disarmed him, with one hand. Did I see that right?"

Tony rubbed his face and laughed in disbelief. "Yeah. Damn. Wow."

Rose walked into the room, "What are you lot in here doing?"

The men all got quiet and looked at one another. The four Quauhtin had disappeared. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Just talking about… stuff."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Stuff?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yes. That's it. Stuff. Don't worry about us, Rose."

Rose looked back at Jack suspiciously, "Stuff that involves that gun in your hand?"

Jack looked down at the gun. "How did this even get here? I really… wow. I just am at a loss for words."

Pete and Tony were laughing quietly under their breath. Rose noticed them. "Dad. What's going on?"

He pointed at her. "Rose, what happened to Doc's hand?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Pete took a drink and looked away. "No, ma'am."

Rose looked back at The Doctor. He smiled at her like a loon. "Have I told you how lovely you are, today?"

Rose laughed, "How many in are you?"

"Not too deep. You can tell. I'm sure."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, leaned in and kissed him quickly. "I thought I heard Summus in here. Who's with the children in the pool?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes back in his head. "Lance is. Lance and Poltoius. They just got out."

Rose nodded her head. "Alright. I'm going back outside with the ladies."

All of the guys nodded. "Sounds good." The Doctor said as she walked out.

He turned his head and all of the Quauthin had reappeared.

He threw his hand up in the air at them. "Going into the shadows out of fear of Rose Tyler? Is that's what's happening here?"

Shakes laughed, "No. She would have known something was going on if she came in here with all four of us like this."

Tony took a drink and nodded his head. "That was a good trick! Doc'. Explain that to me later."

Lewis crossed his arms, "So, what do you think?"

The Doctor took another drink. "I think I need to be more sober before I agree to this."

Pete held his glass out to him, "Probably a wise move there, son."

Lewis nodded his head. "I understand that. But, think quickly on this. We're not sure when he plans to make his move. It could be as early as tomorrow morning. I'm doubling the guard on you."

The Doctor crossed his arms as he leaned back into the cabinet. "Fine."

Just then, Jacob, Tony and Genie ran into the kitchen. Jacob jumped into the Doctor's arms. He barely caught him with his one good hand. "Jacob! Where did come from?"

Jacob smiled at him. "The pool! We just changed out there in the pool house. Genie said you had a surprise for us. What is it?"

Little Tony was jumping up and down in excitement. "Please say it's a pizza, brother!"

The Doctor knelt down to face them all. "We are getting pizza. Gobbo is bringing it in a bit. No, the surprise is in my workshop. I can bring it in here. Are you sure you want it now?"

Genie nodded her head and smiled, "Yes. Nanna Jones said we had to come in the house and play. It's starting to rain now."

"Oh. Then let me get it then." He walked out the backdoor.

Genie saw Pete and climbed up on the barstool between him and Tony. "Hi there, Grandfather!"

Pete smiled at her. "Well, hello there, Granddaughter."

Genie turned to Tony. "Hello, Mr. Tony."

Tony bowed his head to her. "How are you today, Miss Genie?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Are you going to come see me dance ballet?" Genie asked him.

He shook his head at her. "I think I'm sick that night."

Pete laughed quietly. "I'll be there, Genie."

Genie smiled and looked back at Tony. "How do you know when you are going to be sick?"

Tony looked at her and shook his head. "It's a thing I do."

Genie looked confused at him. "I don't think that's true. I don't know anyone who can do that."

The Doctor walked back in the house with a box under his arm. It was the same box he used for so long to keep his growing TARDIS in. He stood behind Tony and Genie and listened to the conversation.

Tony smiled at her. "Maybe some people just know. That could be me."

Genie shook her head at him, "But, it's not."

The Doctor tapped Genie on the shoulder as he held the box under his arm. "My Sara Gene, haven't we talked about this? How many questions have you asked Mr. Tony?"

Genie shook her head and looked embarrassed. "I'm not sure, Daddy."

"You're not in trouble, Little One. No one is cross with you. Can you tell Tony is uncomfortable?"

Genie looked at Tony. "Yes."

"It's rude to ask someone more than two questions. Unless what?"

"I'm interrogating someone." Genie said.

"That's right. You are very clever, and you have good judgment. Trust it. Three things need to happen now. What do you think they are?"

Genie looked back at Tony. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tony."

Tony smiled at her. "It's alright. I'm not sick that night. I just don't like ballet."

The Doctor looked firm at her. "Very good. Now, second."

Genie looked at him, "Try not to do it again."

He smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am. And third?"

Genie looked at Pete as she thought. She whispered, "Grandfather, what else?"

Pete shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's always a better idea to ask the person making the demands."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, still looking very stern.

Genie sighed, "Daddy. I'm sorry. I don't know the third thing."

He leaned down and tapped himself on the end of his nose with his bandaged up hand. "Third. You need to kiss your Daddy right here on the end of his nose."

Genie giggled, "Daddy! Really?"

He smiled at her. "I told you I wasn't cross with you. No one is. It's a hard thing to learn. You are doing fine, Genie."

Genie kissed him on the end of the nose and jumped off the stool.

Pete smiled at him. "Nicely done, son."

Tony spoke to The Doctor. "She wasn't bothering me-"

"She's got to learn not to do that. And it's going to be a very hard thing for her to do." He told him as he walked into the sitting room with the children.

"Alright. Here's your surprise!" The Doctor sat it down on the floor.

Genie looked at it curiously. "That's your plant's box. Where did you put your plant?"

"It's safe. Don't worry about it. I don't need this box anymore, but I put something in it for you lot." He told them.

The Doctor didn't notice the ladies had come into the kitchen and were now watching him speak to the children along with the men. Everyone was extremely curious as to what the box held.

Tony looked at the box. "What's inside of it?"

"Probably art stuff. To make crafts or something." Jacob groaned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Jacob. Would I do that to you? Give me some credit. This house is really new, and I've not gotten around to making you children a room to play in when it rains. But, I have everything I want to put inside of it. Swings. A merry go round. This really cool balance beam. And the best part. A huge dart board. Instead of darts, you use footballs. You kick them and the force field makes them stick."

"Just like in London?" Tony smiled.

The Doctor smiled back at him. "Yep. Just like the window in London."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "That sounds great, Daddy. But, what's in the box."

He smiled at her as he took off the top and put the box on its side. "Everything that I'm putting in the room is already in the box. You lot can go ahead and just play in here. When I finish the room, I'll just put the stuff in there."

Jacob laughed, "Oh! This is the same box you put Tony and me in that night!"

He smiled at him. "The very same. There's nothing in there that you can't touch this time, though. Have a good time!"

The children all climbed into the small box one at a time.

Jackie put her hand on her hip. "That's the box my Tony talks about? The one that is bigger on the inside?"

Jack smiled, "It's a thing he does."

Tony pointed at the box sitting in the floor. "That, I want you to explain to me later, too. Alright, Doc'?"

The Doctor smiled as he walked over to Harriet and Caroline and greeted them. Harriet held Sam in her arms. The Doctor leaned down and kissed Sam on the top of his head. He fussed.

"He hates my beard." He explained to Harriet.

Harriet smiled, "Sticks him I imagine."

Jackie smiled and told the ladies. "There's just another room over here. A lovely sunroom where we can sit and chat."

The ladies walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	51. Chapter 51 – Drinking Games

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 51 – Drinking Games

Tony smacked the bar. "We need to get the Good Doctor caught up. He's been off making out with his girl in the closet."

"We weren't snogging in the cupboard." The Doctor began.

Tony mocked him in a bad British accent. "We weren't snogging in the cupboard …. Where were you then, cold cheese?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. I'm having a problem with Friday. He keeps calling me sir."

Tony smiled, "Yeah. I've been messing with you. Rose told me you hated that, so I ask him several times a day to call you sir. So, are we drinking or what?"

The Doctor tossed his good hand in the air. "Fucking hell."

Jake slapped the bar. "Drinking game to get the Doctor caught up."

The Doctor held up his finger. "Hang on. Rose wanted in on the next drinking game. Let me get her."

Jake groaned, "Oh, don't do your weird mind talking shit. That's just creepy."

Tony laughed, "I think it's pretty cool."

Jake shook his head. "Hang around longer, it gets sick."

Jack agreed. "Yeah, they start talking dirty using it and you can tell. Granted, I'd do the same thing."

Pete laughed. "I shouldn't laugh about this."

Rose walked in holding Sam. Jack looked down at the baby and tickled his cheek.

"Drinking game, huh? I'm sorry guys, I can't play. I'm nursing." Rose told them.

Tony pointed to the Doctor. "Well, they've never proved that harms the baby. Have they Doc'?"

"Well….." he started.

Rose interrupted, "It doesn't matter what he says. Someone has to get up with this child tonight because John is going to sleep."

Jack laughed at Rose calling the Doctor, 'John'. "John doesn't sleep much. You'll be fine."

Tony shook his head. "He's not sleep in what? Nine days now?"

"Something like that. It's been a while." The Doctor agreed.

"Tony, you don't know what you are talking about. He's not slept well in five months." Rose told him.

Jake looked at the Doctor. "Missed us, huh?"

Jack smiled, "Dude. That's sweet!"

The Doctor laid his forehead to Rose's head. "Save me."

Tony pointed at Rose. "She can play the drinking game. She'll be the game master. If anyone can cook up something the Good Doctor has to drink to, it's probably her. Go on Rose. Get him sauced up."

He looked back at her and ran his hand through his hair. "This is not what I had in mind."

One couldn't deny the evil grin that spread across Rose's face. "Alright. But, you lot have to come in the sitting room and get comfortable."

"Right!" all of them said at once and ran into the sitting room together.

The Doctor followed them in disbelief, shaking his head. "Guys. I could just drink and get caught up like normal people do."

Tony laughed, "Like normal people do. Name one thing you do like a normal person."

The Doctor rubbed his chin and looked at Rose. "Well, she says I'm a good kisser."

Rose sat in the chair holding Sam who was putting his hand in her mouth. "I wouldn't call that a normal thing. It's better than that." Rose smiled at him.

He blushed as he sat on the end of the sofa next to Pete and Tony. Howie still snored on the other sofa. Jake and Jack sat next to Howie, perpendicular to the first sofa.

Jack waved his hand. "Please. Don't continue this conversation."

Pete nodded his head. "Agreed! On with the drinking game, Rose! But, I'm not playing. Somethings about me, you don't need to know."

Rose laughed, "Oh, I completely agree with that, Dad. Okay, first question. I have never, ever performed surgery on myself."

Jack, The Doctor and Tony all took a drink.

They all looked at one another and smiled.

Rose laughed, "Oh, I have one. Take a drink if you wear glasses. Even to read."

The Doctor sighed and took a drink.

Jack pointed at him. "See, I think that's just crap. I think you just wear them to make you look smarter."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm an old man, Jack. Old men often wear glasses."

Jack argued, "Old man my ass. This body is what? Six months old?"

He waved his hand. "Not talking about that." He looked back at Tony. "You wear contacts. You didn't take a shot."

Tony looked surprised at him. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I can see them. When you stand in certain lights. I imagine that's why you wear sunglasses all of the time. But, I still can't figure out why you wear them at night. That's just odd."

Tony smiled, "Oh. So close, Doc'. I knew you would figure that out."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Huh."

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Too easy. I have one. I have never, ever rode a mechanical bull."

Jake and Jack toasted their glasses and took a drink.

Tony shook his head, "No. I've never, ever been ridden like a mechanical bull!"

Pete laughed, "And I'm out of here! I'll go attend to the ladies. Have a good time."

They all laughed.

Tony chuckled, "See. You just have to ask the right question. So, who drank to that?"

Rose pointed at the Doctor and laughed. He rubbed his face, laughing quietly.

Tony took a drink and shook his head. "Okay Rose, next question."

Rose smiled, "Oh, I have a good one. I've never, ever shaved a lady's legs before."

The Doctor blushed as he pointed at Rose. "You are mean." He took a drink.

Tony looked back at him, "What? You did what?"

"She was pregnant. She asked me to do it. I found that I liked it. I hope she lets me continue doing it."

Rose smiled at him, "Oh, I will."

"Gross!" Jack demanded.

Tony looked impressed, "What? Like in the shower? I'll have to try that. Sounds hot."

The Doctor bit his lip and rubbed his face. "Yeah."

Rose laughed, "Okay, I've never, ever…. Licked something to identify it."

"I've not done that in days!" The Doctor defended himself.

Rose smiled at him. "You did that this morning! Just take the drink, you."

"This is 'Picking on the Doctor' game. It always turns into this." He complained as he took another drink.

Jack smiled, "Picking on the Doctor game. I've got one. I have never ever, mistakenly gotten engaged. You have to drink for each time."

The Doctor sat his glass down. "Oh, I've won this damn game then. Nope. I'm done."

Rose laughed, "What the hell?"

"Don't ever accept hot chocolate from an ancient Aztec. Maybe she was Incan. I can't remember. Was that even here?" He spoke to himself.

Jack laughed at him. "Oh, that was better than I thought! Let me get you a beer, man."

Tony looked at the Doctor. "Really?"

He nodded as he made a fist with his numb hand and rested his head on it. "Yeah, really."

Tony laughed at him. "That's crazy!"

Jack handed The Doctor a beer. "I traveled with this guy for a while. Oh, I could tell you stories-"

"Yeah, but he won't." The Doctor threatened Jack with a look.

Jack smiled back at Rose and Sam. "Sam is adorable. Five months? How does that work?"

Rose sighed, "It just does. Don't worry about it."

"But, he's fine. Right? He's tiny." Jake asked.

The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded his head. "He's fine. He's perfect."

Rose looked at Jake. "He checked him out this morning. Ran all sorts of scans on him. He's fine."

"How old is he?" Jack asked.

"Only five days." Rose told him.

Jake nodded as he sat down on the arm of the chair with Rose and Sam. "He looks like you."

Rose smiled as she looked at Sam. "Mum says I looked just like this when I was a baby."

Jack smiled at Jake. "Well, how would that work? Which one of The Doctor would he look like?"

Jake shook his head. "See, you explained that and I still don't get it.

Tony looked confused. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

Jack nodded his head and drank. "Yeah, if he gets hurt really bad, he'll completely change what he looks like. I've met him in three…no four different bodies now."

Rose shook her head. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

Tony looked over at the Doctor who was sound asleep. "Man, can't hold his booze. Damn shame."

Rose smiled, "No, he's just finally just gotten still. I saw this coming. Leave him alone. He needs his rest. We'll keep playing. Tony, get his beer though before he spills it on himself."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	52. Chapter 52 - The Storm Brews

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 52 - The Storm Brews

The Doctor found himself walking through a cavern. It was very dim and he could barely see anything. He could hear Sam crying and sensed his fear. He could also sense someone with him. He quietly walked through the cavern, trying to find where the sound was coming from.

He rubbed his beard as he tapped his bracelet. The display shown down his arm and illuminated the area where he stood. He looked up Sam's GPS location, but it blinked randomly in several different places. Still, Sam cried. He was extremely frightened. The Doctor willed himself to remain calm.

The Doctor tapped his bracelet and the light from the display disappeared. If something had Sam in the cave, he knew he needed to be quiet in order to keep from alerting whatever or whoever had him to his presence. His fear rose inside of him as he heard Sam continue to cry.

He saw the cavern open into a room that was barely lit up. He looked inside of the room to see a male figure carrying a baby. What was he doing to Sam to scare him? Just then, The Doctor's footsteps gave him away and the man turned and spotted him. It was Dorian Idles!

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor awoke with a jump. He was laying on the bed in his and Rose's bedroom. The room was lit only by single lamp in the corner. A storm raged outside. Rose held Sam who was screaming at the top of his lungs. She was walking out of the room.

"Hey. Rose." He spoke to her as he rubbed his face.

"I was just taking him downstairs so you can sleep."

He got up and walked over to her. "No, it's alright. He's scared of the storm. Here, let me have him." He held out his hands.

Rose smiled at him. "How's your hand?"

He made a fist. Everything seemed to be back to normal. "It's alright. Here. Give him to me."

Rose handed Sam to him. He held him tightly. "Now, Sam. You are going to wake up this entire island with this screaming. Calm down."

Sam wasn't having it. He continued to cry.

The Doctor put his finger to his lips and said, "Shhhhh….."

Sam stopped crying at once and looked at him. The Doctor smiled. "Oh, it will be a bad day when that stops working."

Rose looked shocked. "How did you do that?"

He smiled at Sam. "It is ….. just a thing I know how to do. I'll show you how. Sam, the storm isn't going to hurt you. Mum and Dad won't let it."

Rose watched him as he walked over to the sofa in the corner and sat down, holding Sam. "Rose, can you bring us a blanket?"

Rose took a blanket off the end of the bed and brought it over to him. He pulled it over Sam and his lap. She snuggled up and laid her head on his shoulder. He tucked the blanket across her.

"This is a bad storm. How did I sleep through this?" he asked Rose quietly as he played with Sam's thin, blond hair. Sam sucked his own fingers as he looked back up at The Doctor.

Rose rubbed her face. "I have no idea. He's been screaming for about twenty minutes. Well, maybe less than that. I tried everything. I should tell he was frightened, but I couldn't tell of what. I never thought about the storm."

"I'm surprised Genie isn't in here. How did I get up here? We were having a drinking game."

Rose smiled, "You went to sleep after a few drinks. Lewis popped you up here. Jack offered to do it, but he kissed you last time, so I told him no."

"He did what? Kissed me?" he asked in surprise.

Rose laughed quietly. "Yes. Just on the forehead."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, that guy. I probably got off easy with him."

Rose rubbed his thigh under the blanket. "Go on back to sleep. I'll stay up with him."

He shook his head, "I've slept for nearly four hours. That's a lot for me. You go on to sleep. Have you slept yet?" He could feel she wasn't very tired, but could use some sleep.

Rose yawned, "I haven't gotten to that yet. Everyone has only just left. I gave Sam a bath, feed him and then lay down. Then that's when he started screaming."

He kissed Sam's forehead. "Don't give your mum such a hard time, Sam."

Sam fussed.

The Doctor rubbed his beard, "I know you hate it. Still not shaving it. But, yes. It does need a trim."

A loud boom of thunder shook the house. The Doctor held his finger up to Sam. "See. And you are fine. I don't think they get much louder than that." Sam grabbed his finger and put it in his mouth.

Rose laughed, "He's decided to eat your finger."

"Apparently." He smiled at Sam. "Go onto sleep, Rose. I'll stay up with him. He's wide awake."

Rose tickled Sam's cheek. "I'm surprised the power is still on here in the house."

"Nah. It would really take something catastrophic to make the power go out here. Tony's arc reactor is well placed and everything is run deep underground. This island will wash away before the power will go out. There were a lot of reasons I picked an island where I did for us."

Rose turned to him and ran her hand through his hair. "I've never thought about that. Why did you pick this island? You never told me."

He smiled at her. "I was dying and I knew you would need a place where you could be safe. Without me. Things happen here on Earth. In several hundred years. This is as far away from all of that as it's possible to get. But, now I'm not dying, and we have a ship. We'll be fine, together."

Rose continued to run her hand through his hair. "Hundreds of years from now, huh?"

He sighed, "Try not to think about it, dear. It's a lot-"

"I'm not thinking about it." Rose demanded as she looked back at Sam.

He looked back at her. "Genie's children will be her legacy. She will live on in that way. They will be amazing, just like she is. Don't mourn her, Tony, or anyone until they are gone. But, don't waste anytime with them, either. Human life is over so, very quickly. Like a snap."

Rose smiled painfully. "See, I was trying not to think about it."

He kissed her cheek. "Sorry."

"What about Sam? Will he have a long life like us?"

He shook his head. "I scanned him to see, but couldn't tell yet. I can tell you that he will be telepathic. He already is a bit now. I think he will also be telekinetic, just like you. I also have reasons to think he heals as fast as you do, so a long life is possible, but I don't want to say it until I'm certain. Basically, a little Rose is who I hold in my arms right now."

Rose smiled at Sam. "But, nothing you see he got from you?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing that I can see. Even this strange eye color, he got from his mum."

"Hazel. They are hazel eyes. Mad alien man. They're not strange." Rose teased him.

He laughed, "I have two children with strange eyes. I'm sure there's some prophecy I'm missing here. Probably can look into someone's soul or something."

The storm continued to roar outside.

Rose leaned up, grabbed the remote and turned on the telly to CNN. "Maybe this will help Sam forget about the storm."

The Doctor looked impressed, "That's a good idea. Sam, your mum is so clever and beautiful. Can you see why I love her so?"

Sam coo'ed at him.

"Hey, look at that Rose! I think he's trying to smile! Does that look like a smile to you?"

Rose smiled down at Sam. "That looks like a smile to me. I think he's a happy boy."

Sam grabbed the Doctor's finger again and put it in his mouth.

"Happy with his Daddy's finger. This is fine until you get some teeth, son. Then I'm getting you a stick."

Rose laughed, "You are not getting him a stick."

"He's not going to chew on me with teeth!"

Rose laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Okay, tell me. Is that an alien?" she pointed at the reporter.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. She's not."

She continued to run her hand through his hair as he held Sam. The reporter spoke. "And tonight in New York! Rose Tyler makes a long overdue appearance at the Stark Expo's Opening Ceremonies." The video showed them walking out on stage waving.

Rose spoke. "Damn. I look hot in that dress!"

He laughed. "Oh, yes you do! Watch Tony's face."

Tony looked her up and down as she turned to wave to the crowd.

Rose giggled, "Now, how did you know he did that?"

He smiled, "Oh, a good guess. That man has flirted with you since the first time I've met him. In front of me, no less."

"At least you aren't threatening to shoot him anymore."

"Ah, our friendship is still young. I still might." He told her.

The reporter continued, "Doctor Johnathon Smith was onhand tonight as well. And who knew him and Tony Stark were such friends?"

Another reporter appeared on the screen. The Doctor pointed at her. "She's an alien. Looks like a Slitheen."

Rose laughed, "She's not a Slitheen. I know what that is."

He chuckled at her as the reporter continued to talk. "It makes sense. Two of the smartest men of our time, along with the brilliant Rose Tyler, all working together! It will be interesting to see what they can come up with. As you know, Stark announced four months ago that he was starting a new division of his company that wasn't associated with weapons development. I suppose after all of these years, he's finally growing up."

The other reporter agreed, "Well, I guess it helps when you are hanging around a former Secret Agent-"

"I wasn't a Secret Agent! Geez. Idiots." The Doctor demanded as he reached for the remote. "Where is the football on this telly? Surely someone is playing." He grumbled.

Rose laughed at him. "Your son is sleeping."

He looked down at him. "Now that's not something I thought I would see for a while tonight."

He took his finger out of Sam's mouth and Sam continued sleeping.

Rose smiled, "He feels so…. Peaceful. Safe."

The Doctor smiled as he looked at him. "He is so beautiful. It's remarkable."

Rose ran her hand through his hair as he looked down at Sam and smiled. "I can feel that. Why are you so sad?"

He looked back at her. "Nothing wrong with our joining. I was trying to shield that from you."

Rose continued to run her hand through his hair. "Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

He shook his head, "No. That wouldn't be fair to talk to you about that. I'm sorry."

"You are thinking about your family. You can talk to me about that." Rose told him.

He smiled painfully, and shook his head. "Nah. It's better if I don't. I wanted to ask you if you really were worried that I would leave. Still. After all of these months."

Rose sighed and looked at him. "I have been the worse person to live with lately."

He shook his head, "Why would you think that?"

"I'm just…. Worthless. I couldn't do anything but lay in a bed."

"You were growing a baby and recovering from a trauma, woman! Give yourself some credit."

"We only just got married. Now we have two children. It's not like we can just, jump up and go someplace like we used to. Like you always did. I'm sure this has to be driving you mad." Rose reasoned.

"This is where this is coming from! I understand now." He told her.

Rose sighed. "I can't believe you have been in one place. This one place with me, for so long."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you are here. I want to be with you. Where else would I go?"

Rose rubbed her face. "Your TARDIS is growing. It will be done in a few years. Not to mention this ship you have now."

"Ugh. We have! Woman, it's yours, too! Do you think I'm going to just sick of this one day and fly away?"

Rose looked at him seriously and then shook her head. "No-"

"Hell! You do!" he said as he sat up on the sofa. He held Sam closer to his chest. "Rose. Wow! Really?"

Rose sighed as she stood up and walked to the door. "This conversation needs tea. I'll be straight back."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, it does. We are getting this sorted tonight, woman!"

Rose groaned as she walked out of the bedroom.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	53. Chapter 53 - More Visions

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 53 - More Visions

Rose returned to the bedroom to find that The Doctor had moved the crib over to the sofa. He was walking around the room talking on the phone to someone in a language Rose didn't recognize at all. It was clear that it was a language not from Earth from the way he would pop his mouth. As he spoke, he walked over and looked inside the crib at Sam who was still sleeping. He covered him with a thin blanket and continued the conversation.

Rose stood in the doorway and watched him for a few minutes. He turned and saw her. He pulled the phone from his face and told her quietly, "Everything is okay. I'll just be a minute."

Rose nodded as she handed him his tea. She looked in on Sam who continued to sleep. Then, she sat down on the sofa and watched the telly. The reporter was talking about a strange silver, rogue Cyberman who kept coming to the aid of soldiers in Afghanistan. A solider being interviewed looked at the screen, tears in his eyes. "I'm certain we wouldn't have made it without him. I'm grateful. Cyberman or not, I don't care. Whatever you are. Thank you."

The Doctor ended his phone call, sat back down next to Rose and sat his tea down on the table in front of them.

"Have you heard about this?" Rose asked him as she pointed at the telly.

"Rogue Cyberman in Afghanstan? Oh yes. It's on my radar." He said.

"Is that a Cyberman? It doesn't look like one. Well, as much as I can tell. They really don't have a good image of it." Rose asked him.

He rubbed his face and shook his head. "Oh, the gods. Please don't ask me about that. You'd never believe me. But, no. Not a Cyberman."

Rose smiled at him. "Oh, there's a lot to that. I can tell."

He sighed, "Not only is the universe stranger than we think. It is stranger than we _can_ think. When you think you've heard it all. Damn."

Rose pulled her legs under herself as he turned to face him. He laid his arm across the back of the sofa.

He pulled the blanket back up on the sofa and wrapped it around Rose. She looked into her tea glass and sighed. He could feel her dread at the oncoming conversation. She shook her head. "I really wish I had a good reason to think that. I really…. I don't know. Maybe I need to think about it for a bit?"

He smiled at her as he ran his hand across her cheek. He spoke to her quietly. "I understand. Let's talk about something else. When you were a little girl, what was your favorite thing to play with?"

Rose laughed in disbelief. He could feel her amusement and surprise. "Where are these mad questions coming from? You've been on a roll lately."

He chuckled at her as he took her hand and kissed it, "Humor me. I'm just trying to get to know you better. What sort of toy?"

Rose smiled and looked at her tea. "My mum would let me get a box sometimes when she would do the shopping. We would put the shopping in it to make it easier to bring back to our flat. I'd take the box and cut little windows and doors in it and make a house. My dolls were too big to fit inside of it, so I made my own people to play with, out of paper or whatever. At one time, I had an entire village in my bedroom. I had so much fun with that. I would spend hours in there."

He smiled at her. He could feel her happiness at the memory.

"How about you?" Rose asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I really don't know. I honestly can't remember anything in particular."

"Nothing?" Rose asked.

"Well, it was a really long time ago. I do remember running. Climbing trees. Things like that. Once you went to the Academy though, you really didn't play a lot. You had to study and that sort of thing."

Rose turned down the telly.

He picked up his tea and sipped it. "What did you think of the ship? I'll show it to you properly sometime when we're not in such a hurry."

Rose rubbed his hand. "When you walk out of the med bay, we turned right and went back to the transporter."

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah. We did."

"If you turn left, you go to living quarters. There on the left again. The biggest one being on the right at the end of the hall. There will be a big window there at the end of the hallway right, outside that door, where you can see outside of the ship."

He looked surprised, "Good guess. How the hell do you know that?"

Rose sighed, "Because I've been on one of those ships before. When I was looking for you. It was just like that. Except, this one blue and the other one was orange."

"It was a science vessel! Ours is a medical version. You haven't told me about this. You've never said much at all about what happened when you were looking for me."

Rose shook her head as she felt his surprise. "Some of it was bad, but not all of it. The captain of that vessel was extremely kind to me. Wanted me to stay with him as his wife." She smiled sheepishly at him as he rubbed her cheek.

She could feel his interest. She wasn't sure if it was her story, or her he was more interested in. He smiled at her. "Well, I can't say I blame him. Have you seen you? Tell me more."

Rose teased him, "So, you can get jealous?"

He shook his head. "I'll be good. What were they studying?"

"Supernovas. They were on their way to one when I landed on their ship. It was really odd. They were humanoids, but completely out of their own time."

He nodded, "Supernovas mess with that. Especially if they…. Well…. Nevermind. Sorry, your story."

Rose smiled at him. "The captain was very fond of you. He had just ran into you and you had helped save his entire crew. I had just missed you. Again. He talked about the TARDIS and your strange shoes."

He shook his head. "I don't know who that could even be. I don't remember this. Did he say if someone was traveling with me?"

Rose shook her head. "You were alone."

"That could be …..phhhhhh…. twelve different people. I have no idea." He rubbed his beard.

Rose sat down her tea glass on the table and looked back at him. "I thought you broke your phone?"

"I'm always breaking a phone. Michelle makes me keep two backups at home, now. It's became a huge joke to everyone at Torchwood. This one lasted seven days, so Lance won the pool. They don't know I know about it." He gritted his teeth.

Rose laughed at him. "Have you ever had so many people picking on you at once?"

He smiled as he rubbed his lips with his fingers. "I don't think so. Seems like a daily. Hell, hourly thing."

Rose laughed. "I think you must like it."

He looked at her. "I think it's just part of being in one place for so long. You get to know people better. Have a deeper friendship with people."

Rose moved closer to him and laid her legs across his lap. He smiled at her and put his hand on her thigh under her dress. "It's been a long time since we sat like this." He whispered to her as he laid his forehead to hers.

She smiled at him. "I'm sure you're not missing that big, pregnant belly I had."

He kissed her quickly and whispered, "I do miss it. I don't miss the worry that came with it, though."

Rose smiled, "I can appreciate that."

He rubbed her bare thigh. "Okay, you worried about me leaving. Rose, I thought we were past this. Why do you feel that way?"

Rose sighed as she leaned back and looked at him. She could feel his concern.

"So, we're not going to talk about this?" he asked.

Rose bit her lip and looked at him. "I can't explain why I feel that way."

He nodded his head. "I understand. A very long time ago, I ended up on Earth during a war. The Daleks had destroyed everything that a plague hadn't. My companions managed to get lost, in completely different directions. But, my Susan stayed with me. A local boy helped us get to safety and find our other companions, but while we were with him, I saw something in Susan I had never seen before. She trusted this man, more than she even trusted me. She began to argue with me that his way was the better way. I overheard him ask her to stay with him, but she refused because she felt she needed to take care of me. I was very old. Frail. Sickly. But, at the same time, she told him that she had never known the security of belonging in one place, and one time. I realized I had denied her that her entire life because of the fear that someone would find her, or me. Then, after the danger had passed, I just continued to travel. I never knew that was something she wanted. Or needed. Years later, I saw them both again and she told me it was something she felt that I needed. I told her that I done that before. Sortof. Before she was born. But, honestly. Never like this. Staying in one time for this long. It has been strange. But, I understand now why she said that."

Rose ran her hand through his hair. "Why?"

"It's odd. There is a security in staying in one time. With one group of people. Before, I would bounce between times and people I knew. Now, I know that I'll get up in the morning, go to a meeting with Pete. And next week, I'll be playing football with Summus and the guys. I'm looking forward to Christmas with Genie, Tony, you and now Sam. I'm thinking about what I want to do with that. I have to wait for it. And it's interesting knowing it will come, without me jumping to it. It's interesting how many things just happen, without any plans. You are headed in one direction when your path completely changes."

Rose smiled, "And the bits in between?"

He smiled, "Living in between the bits. That's the strangest. Like now, us just sitting here and chatting. This is something I would have never thought about traveling to, but it's something I don't want to ever miss. I promised myself when I came here that I would finally be completely honest with you about how I feel. I didn't think I could do that before. If I had to make you fall in love with me everyday, I was determined to do it. I can't live without you. I don't want to be without you. Ever."

Rose could feel his sincerity.

"When I took Pete to Plentitude, and we thought we would be so long getting back, I was terrible. My arms ached because I couldn't hold you. I felt physically, sick. I never experienced that before because of someone. I couldn't just….pop back. It was the worst. I know you probably think it was because we were making love so much then and that's what I was missing. But, it was honestly just being there with you. That companionship I had grown used to. Being able to be around someone I could be open and honest with, I had never had before."

"You couldn't be honest and open with Susan's grandmother?" Rose asked him quietly.

He shook his head. "We were never like that. We couldn't be. It was different than this."

Rose nodded. "So, this is the first time you have been in a relationship…..like this?"

He looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah."

Rose took his hands. "That really doesn't make any sense to me at all. How could you be in a marriage, or relationship, without that?"

He shook his head. "It was …..ummm…. well…..hard to explain."

"Try." Rose demanded.

He sighed, "Somethings are just…. Different. It's not a bad thing, but it's just how it is. That's not fair for me to talk to you about this. I really shouldn't."

He could sense Rose's frustration. "Ugh! Anytime I feel like I'm about to finally get some information out of you, you do that! It makes me crazy! You make me crazy!" she told him.

He laughed quietly at her.

Rose pointed forcefully at him. "And I can tell you are enjoying it. Oh, you make me crazy! I should start slapping you. You know you can talk to me about anything. Even that."

He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "You lived here for so long without me. Terrible situation after terrible situation. It surprises me that you would think I would leave you after all of that. In my mind, I can see you leaving me before I would leave you."

Rose looked shocked, "Why would you think that?"

"Because all of that was my fault. How could you ever love someone that had hurt you so much?"

Rose looked surprised at him, "See, I thought we were past this."

He rubbed her thigh and shook his head. "Oh, no. That's still there."

Rose smiled at him. "I guess we both have some stuff to work on."

He smiled at her, "Nobody is perfect."

She leaned in and kissed him. It turned into a long, passionate snog. Rose ran both of her hands through his hair sending it in every direction. He held her close as he lay her down on the sofa.

 _'I'm not leaving Rose. Not running.'_ He told her in her head.

 _'I'm not going to reconsider loving you. No matter what you have done._ ' Rose told him.

He smiled above her kiss. _'I've missed holding you this close. You running your hands through my hair.'_

 _'I can tell how much you love that.'_ Rose teased him.

They both laughed quietly as the storm raged on outside.

Rose stopped kissing him and whispered, "The visions you have…"

He held her cheek, "Yeah?"

"When you look at them, can you show me?" Rose asked him.

He sighed, "Oh, I hate looking at those." He complained as he sat back up. Rose sat up with him.

"If you show them to me, then you'll have someone to talk to about them."

He shook his head, "You don't have to convince me of this, sweetheart. If you want to see them, I'll show them to you. Are you sure though? Last time, it made you sick."

"I think I was pregnant last time. And let's face it, everything made me sick." Rose laughed.

He smiled, "Well, that's very true. I have no idea what's there. Are you sure?"

Rose bit her lip and nodded, "Just hold me tight."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "Alright. We're going to do this."

Rose prepared herself as he cupped his hands to her face. He looked in her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

She smiled, "Yes. Go ahead."

He pulled her in close to him. He leaned in and kissed her. He spoke in her head, _'Hold on tightly, this will be strange.'_

She continued to kiss him as she felt a wave of emotions. It was like force that nearly knocked her off of the sofa. She grabbed his back and held him as tight as she could to keep from falling over.

She saw a flash of light and saw a little boy with blond hair walked into the kitchen in the London home. He was about three years old and was wearing jeans, swimming trunks, a sweater, rain boots, and goggles. She felt herself laugh when she saw him. "Sam? Is that what you are wearing?"

He smiled as he pulled up the swimming trunks that were clearly way too big for him.

Another flash and she was standing outside of the Tyler mansion at night. She was holding a small child who was crying hysterically. The mansion was burning. Fire services and police were everywhere. She could hear someone yelling her name and turned to see Pete running towards her. Pete threw his arms around her and the child she held.

They stood there for a just a few seconds when Rose felt two more arms wrap around her. She heard the Doctor's voice. "There you are. Thank goodness, you're all alright."

Another flash and she saw The Doctor standing in front of the window in his office at Torchwood. He was cross about something. He ran both of his hands through his hair and yelled, "Damn, that Howie!"

Then the window behind him broke and he fell onto the floor.

Another flash and Rose was sitting next to a red headed teenager. He was in a small space ship just like the one The Doctor had taken her out in. Tony looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry, Rose. I can do this and get us back. John's let me fly several times. We'll be fine."

The Doctor sat behind them, holding his shoulder. A much older Genie held a cloth to his shoulder. The Doctor was very cross. "Oh, that damn Jake."

Genie smiled, "Daddy. Jake didn't do this. That thing did."

"Jake was there. I still blame him." He complained.

"Daddy, you are ridiculous." Genie told him.

"No. Daddy is in pain. Lots of pain. I'm allowed to complain." He told her.

Another flash and Rose realized she was still sitting on the sofa, kissing the Doctor. She had unbuttoned his shirt and was rubbing his bare chest. They stopped kissing and looked at one another, breathlessly. Her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest. She wiped her forehead which was covered in sweat. "Oh my God! Wow."

The Doctor lay back dramatically and covered his face. "That can't be good for anybody."

Rose sat back and put her hand on her chest. "I feel like I've ran a marathon."

He laid his arm across his eyes and breathed heavily.

"When you look at those visions by yourself? Do you have this same reaction? Or is it because you are showing them to me, too?" Rose asked him.

He didn't move. "Same thing. It's no different."

Rose smiled and crawled on top of him. He smiled, "Well, this is different."

Her lips met his. She whispered, "Are you alright? Like really?"

He uncovered his eyes and looked at her. "I'm fine. Did you get sick again?"

She smiled, "No. I'm fine."

He smiled as he grabbed her face and pulled her down to snog her. The storm continued outside. A huge crack of thunder shook the house. They stopped kissing one another as The Doctor grabbed Rose held her and quickly turned so he was laying on top of her. He laughed at his reaction. "I thought it was a canon."

Rose laughed at him. Sam cried out from his crib.

The Doctor stood up and picked Sam up out of his crib. He said something to him in the language he used so often as he held him.

Rose stood up and turned off the telly. "We should try to get some sleep. He's not going to let you put him down again."

"He's not the only one. Genie is awake, too."

There was a knock at the door. Rose smiled as she walked over to the door and opened it. Genie and Tony were standing in the doorway with Zeus. Zeus ran into the room and jumped in the middle of Rose and The Doctor's bed. He buried himself in the duvet and hid.

The Doctor laughed at the dog. "Zeus thinks it's the end of the world."

Rose smiled, "Come on in, children. Everyone needs to go to sleep."

Both of the children ran and jumped into the big bed. Rose lay down with Genie in her arms, while The Doctor pulled the crib over next to his side of the bed. Tony lay on the other side of him, while Zeus laid his head across his leg. Sam lay on his chest.

Rose looked at him and smiled. _'Comfortable over there?'_

 _'I'm the Children's Pillow now.'_ He smiled.

 _'I didn't even get to put on my pajamas.'_ Rose realized.

 _'I didn't even get to take off the clothes you had on!'_ He complained as he kissed Sam the top of his head.

Rose laughed quietly as she held Genie.

Genie asked, "Mum. Why is this storm so loud?"

Rose looked at The Doctor. "I don't know, Genie. I bet your Daddy knows."

He turned his head and looked at Genie. "NASA invented thunderstorms to cover up the sound of space battles." He teased.

They all laughed.

Tony shook his head. "That's stupid, John."

The Doctor kissed Tony's head. "Not to worry, Comrade. You lot are safe. It's just a very loud storm. Get some sleep."

 _'I'm glad we have such a huge bed. These children will only get bigger.'_ He told Rose.

 _'Why did that window break in that vision? Were you shot?'_ Rose asked. She could sense his dread.

 _'Probably. That's what it felt like. When we were in the shuttle with Tony and Genie. Did I still look like me?'_ he asked her.

 _'What do you mean? Had you regenerated?'_ Rose asked.

 _'Yeah. Exactly.'_ He asked her.

 _'No. You still looked the same.'_ She told him. She felt his relief as he sighed. _'Why? Do you think something is going to happen?'_

He looked back at her. _'It's just….I had finally figured out how I was going to explain that to Tony and Genie. I might not have to have that talk with them, now. It's a relief. Let that happen in a few hundred years. I don't want to scare them.'_

Rose looked back at Tony who had his arm laid across The Doctor's stomach. Sam lay on his stomach, sleeping, on his chest. Rose smiled at him. _'I wish I could take a picture of you with those boys on you.'_

He laughed. _'Yep! Just me and my mates! Girls over there, boys over here apparently.'_

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	54. Chapter 54 - Malcolm's Experiment with t

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 54 - Malcolm's Experiment with the Void

The Doctor, Pete, Legate, Lewis, Bassanio and Aemilius popped into The Doctor's office at Torchwood. Lewis immediately pointed at Legate. "Get over to the next building and make yourself extremely familiar with everything. Call whoever you need. Find where a shooter would set up."

"Yes, sir!" Legate nodded and popped away.

Pete looked surprised at Lewis' words. He looked at The Doctor. "You agreed to that?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Not much I can do about it. I've seen it happen. But, it didn't feel like it was soon. Does that make sense? I'll be alright. Don't worry about me, Pete."

Pete tossed his hand up. "I hope you know what you are doing. I've got some stuff to take care of. Maybe about an hour? Then we'll head over to Japan for that meeting. Good?"

The Doctor nodded. "That sounds good. We'll have lunch over there."

"Do you like Japanese food, son?" Pete asked him.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. You?"

Pete laughed and shook his head. "No. But, I do know of a good hamburger place over there in Tokyo. Let's eat there."

The Doctor shook his head in surprise. "Hamburgers in Tokyo? Sounds fine to me. Will you tell Michelle I'm in on your way out?"

Pete was already through the door. "Good morning Michelle! I've been asked to summon you."

Michelle smiled as she took her notepad and walked into the office. She found The Doctor standing in front of the big window, rubbing his beard and looking at the other building.

Michelle spoke, "Hello there, Doctor Smith."

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hi there. How long as it been?"

"A week? How is Rose doing?" Michelle asked.

The Doctor walked over in front of his desk, held out a hand to invite Michelle to join him, and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. Michelle sat in the other chair in front of him. The Doctor smiled. "She's fine. She's really doing great."

Michelle smiled, "Sam is adorable. Thank Rose for the pictures she sent me. We're keeping that quiet, right?"

He smiled, "Yeah. No one needs to know about him for the time being. He's really a good baby. Sleeps good, doesn't really fuss a lot at all."

Michelle smiled. "My Logan was like that. Got enough nappies?"

He smiled, "I don't think you ever have enough nappies. Order us some more. And juice boxes. Tony keeps drinking them."

"Tony Tyler?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, him too. I can't keep them in the house. Double whatever you have been getting us. Legate likes them as well." He told her as he looked back at the building outside the window.

Michelle didn't notice. She was busy making notes. "Just send everything to the flat, right?"

He rubbed his beard, still distracted by the window. "Yeah, that's just easier. Half of the guard lives over there so they just bring whatever to us. It has turned out to be a good arrangement."

Michelle nodded. "I have just a few things before your meeting that we need to cover. President Jones' office called. They are starting a big campaign trying to get children to stay in school and take their A-Levels. They are interested in having you or Rose be the face of that."

He shook his head and laughed. "I'll talk to Rose and see if she wants to do it. Next thing."

"Ryan Ard from the CIA wants five minutes today. He said to call him or go to him if it's easier. But told me it was extremely important that it was today."

"Fine. Work him in someplace." He waved his hand absentmindedly.

Michelle looked at him curiously, then went back to her list. "The new psychiatrist, Pat, is working out great."

He nodded his head. "Good. A Rixalarian should always be in that position. We're lucky she needed a job."

Michelle smiled, "Indeed. Do you still want to do this interview with CNN?"

He sighed. "I've not spoken to Rose about that. I honestly had forgotten about it. Ask me about it tomorrow. I need to discuss it with Lewis, and see what he thinks."

Michelle nodded. "Understood."

He rubbed his face. "Tell me something going on with you. I need a break from my own thoughts at the moment. How are the boys? What are they up to?"

Michelle looked surprised. She laughed. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yes. What's going on with your lot?"

Michelle smiled. "Logan is off to Basic Training with Torchwood this week. He's excited to hopefully become an agent."

"He's such a good footballer, I'm surprised he didn't try to get into a university on that."

"He didn't want that. He made up his mind on being an agent. I suspect you had something to do with that."

The Doctor smiled, "I think I've gotten to know Logan fairly well over the past few months. We had a long chat about it. He knows what he's getting into. He's a very clever young man. It's not something he entered into lightly. I honestly tried to talk him out of it."

Michelle sighed, "So did I."

"That's one. What about the others?" he asked her.

"They are fine. All in school. Just doing normal, kid things." Michelle told him.

"Like what?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Sam, Jim and Ben have all started a band with the instruments you got for them. It's completely terrible, but I'm trying to be encouraging. The twins, Riley and Peter, have decided they are going to be the lead singers. It's madness. I wear earplugs at my house."

He laughed, "I imagine I'm not your favorite person."

Michelle shook her head. "You are their favorite person. And they are happy, so I'm happy. And they aren't watching telly."

"Sounds like they need lessons. Find them someone to train them. I'll pay for it. I imagine it's cheaper than paying for your therapy." He teased her as he stood up.

Michelle stood up and laughed. "Well, that is a thought, Doctor Smith. I'll send Malcolm in as soon as he gets up here."

"Thanks." He told her as she walked out of the door.

He reached out to Rose. _'How are things there?'_

 _'You just left. I'm capable to handling two children here on my own.'_ Rose fussed at him.

He smiled, _'Of course you are. Sorry. I need Genie in a few minutes. Would that be alright?'_

 _'Another date? I might get jealous.'_

He smiled, _'No. I want to take her to see Jacob. It shouldn't take long. She needs to get out of the house and it will help break up her day a bit.'_

 _'That's fine with me.'_ Rose asked him.

Malcolm walked in the office with Jack.

 _'I'll pop back to get her in a bit, Rose. Jack's here now.'_ He told her.

"Malcolm! Have a seat." The Doctor held his hand out.

Malcolm looked so nervous, The Doctor was sure he might just pass out if this meeting lasted very long.

Jack sat down in the chairs next to Malcolm. The Doctor sat on the top of his desk and crossed his arms. "Okay, where do we start? Wait, where is Jake?"

Jack sat down, "Firing range. He wanted me to be sure to tell you that."

The Doctor looked seriously at Jack. "Good." He looked at Malcolm. "Alright, Malcolm. How did a Dalek get into Torchwood?"

Malcolm took off his glasses and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "I only opened the Void to test a theory I had been working on. That was it. It was only for ten seconds."

The Doctor held his hand out and looked at Jack. "I knew it. That's where the last one came from."

Jack shook his head. "Malcolm. You look like you are going to pass out, man. The Doc' isn't going to chew you up. Calm down."

"Malcolm. Ugh. I'm only going to say this one more time. Do not open the Void. No matter what."

Malcolm looked at Jack. "But, I think I might have found a way to get him back. That's what I was testing."

Jack looked surprised. "Really? Did it work?"

Malcolm shook his head. "No. Unfortunately, no. Rose Tyler could figure this out. But, I'm not Rose."

Jack couldn't help himself. "And the Doctor is probably grateful for that, man."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack. "Malcolm. I can appreciate you working on this, but it is really just too dangerous. The Void is full of terrible things. Each time it's opened, it can release whatever is in there on this world or another one. Not to mention, it tearing holes in between the walls of reality."

Malcolm nodded his head, "I understand. When they came through the Void-"

"They?!" Jack and The Doctor said at once.

Malcolm looked at them both. "Yes. Two of those…. What do you call them?"

The Doctor looked at Jack. "You said there was only one!"

"That's all we saw. There's another one someplace." Jack said.

The Doctor ran both of his hands through his hair. He complained in another language. He suddenly heard Rose in his head. _'Are you alright?'_

He gritted his teeth, _'Counting to ten. Ask me in about 34 seconds, love.'_

He pointed at Malcolm. "You! On suspension, after you help Jack and Jake track down this damn Dalek! Do NOT open this Void again! No matter what!"

Jack was already standing up. "What do you want us to do with this Dalek?"

"Destroy it! Quick as you can." The Doctor ordered. "Take three teams. This is top priority!"

Jack crossed his arms. "How about the crash site from last night? You got that call, right?"

He nodded his head. "That's under control. Malcolm, this chat isn't over. Go deal with this, now. Lewis! Send Jack some help. At least one man so I know what the hell is going on."

Jack and Malcolm left the office quickly to The Doctor swearing loudly in several different languages. He walked over and kicked the side of his desk. The force field from his wrist band prevented him from striking it. He shook his head and mumbled some more complaints.

XxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor popped back into the island house. Rose was sitting on the sofa feeding Sam. "And welcome back, cross husband of mine." She teased him.

He shook his head, "Oh you just don't know, Rose. Damn Malcolm opened the Void and now I've got a Dalek on the loose. What is it with humans? There's something dangerous sitting in front of them. Do they listen to me when I tell them not to mess with it? NO! They just go poke it with a stick!"

He tossed his hands in the air. "Damn it. This could be really bad."

Rose looked surprised at him. "Why would Malcolm open the Void?"

"He thinks he can get Jack back. He was testing a theory he had. He thinks you could figure it out."

"Then bring me the research. I'll look it over. I wonder what he has in mind." Rose told him.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and bit his lip. "No. You lot don't need to be messing with the Void. No way."

Rose could feel his determination. She smiled at him. "I can't get up at the moment. Can you please come here?"

He looked surprised at her. "Sure, Rose. What is it?"

She motioned for him to bend down. Thinking she was going to kiss him, he smiled and leaned down close to her. She grabbed the front of his suit, wrapped his tie around her fist and told him, "Stop treating me like a child or I'm going to punch you out."

His eyes got huge. He turned his head and yelled, "Genie!"

Rose let him go and pointed at him. "I mean it. I'm just about over that shit."

He straightened back up his clothes as he looked surprised at her. "Damn. Ugh. Alright. Ugh."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm serious. I know you can tell. I've not been myself for nearly five months, but this shit of you making decisions and keeping stuff from me is done. I can appreciate you don't realize it, but that's not how this works. Not at all. "

He looked shocked at her. He ran his hand through his hair. "We'll talk about this later."

Rose nodded her head and laughed, "Oh, I assure you we will."

Genie ran into the room right as the Doctor turned to yell for her again, "Gen-"

"Daddy. Stop yelling. I'm right here." Genie told him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek quickly. "Ah! My Sara Gene! I'll have her back in about thirty minutes, Rose. Alright?"

Rose smiled at him. "That's fine. Think about what I said."

He popped his watch and disappeared out of the room with Genie.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx


	55. Chapter 55 - Revelations

_Sorry for the late update today! The Doctor has been watching the Men's finals in Football in the Olympics! Way to go Brazil! Wow! What a nail biter!_

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 55 - Revelations

The Doctor and Genie popped into a room at the White House with Jacob, Caroline, Lewis and Shakes. Genie saw Jacob and jumped down from The Doctor's arms and ran over to him. "Jacob! I didn't know Daddy was bringing me to see you!"

Jacob sat in the floor, playing with Legos. He hugged her quickly then returned to playing. Genie sat down next to him and started building, too.

The Doctor turned to Caroline. "Thank you for letting us meet here, Caroline. I'll keep an eye on everything. Don't worry."

Caroline smiled at him. "I have a meeting to go to myself. If Jacob gets in your hair, just call the Nanny."

He smiled, "He'll be fine."

Caroline walked out of the room. The Doctor knelt down next to Genie. "My Sara Gene. I'm going to talk to a man in here. Remember when we talked about people being honest?"

She looked at him, "Yes, Daddy."

"Now's that time. Okay? Don't worry about what I say, just listen to what this man says and let me know if he's being honest with me. Alright?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Sure, Daddy. Can I build with the blocks, too?"

He sat down next to her. "I think I'll build with blocks, too. What a swell idea. I love these."

He looked up at Shakes and Lewis and told them in their heads. _'I'll tell you if I suspect trouble. Lewis, take Jacob immediately to his Nanny upstairs. Summus, take Genie back to Rose. Alright? Don't alarm them.'_

 _'What about you?'_ Lewis asked.

 _'Gobbo is in the shadows. We've be fine.'_ He explained.

A White House aide showed Ryan Ard and Deputy Director of the CIA, Richard Crowe, into the room. The Doctor stood up and shook both of the men's hands. He stood facing Genie, with Richard and Ryan on either side of him.

"Good to see you both again." He smiled at them. "Thank you for agreeing to come over to meet me today."

Richard Crowe nodded his head and smiled. "Happy to do it. Anytime I can get a meeting close to home, I'm very pleased."

The Doctor smiled, "Don't worry. I don't think this will take long. We'll have you home for dinner."

Ryan smiled at him. He pointed at Genie and Jacob. "Are you alright with the children hearing this?"

The Doctor shook his head. "You don't have some sort of report? That's what I was aware of."

Ryan nodded his head as he handed The Doctor a folder. He looked it over. It was an intelligence report explaining the hit Idles had taken out for The Doctor. "Yes. I'm aware of this." He handed Ryan back the folder.

"So, you are taking steps to prevent it?" Richard asked.

"Of course. I'd like a copy of that, if you don't mind." The Doctor pointed at the folder.

Ryan nodded and handed him back the folder. "Full cooperation. President Shepherd's orders."

The Doctor held the folder and nodded his head. "See, I'm a bit fuzzy on some things. That's the reason I was so grateful when you called a meeting with me, Ryan."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Let me help you clear some things up."

"The incident at the hotel. With Pete Tyler. The suspect was injured. Did you know that?" He asked him.

Ryan nodded his head. "Yes. His left arm I believe."

The Doctor looked at Genie who was sitting in front of him on the floor. She nodded her head.

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Did anyone ever look for someone with an injured arm after that? Or was it just assumed it was Idles?"

Richard Crowe crossed his arms. "It was reported it was Idles. He purchased a new arm from Justin Hammer the next day."

He glanced at Genie who nodded her head.

"Ugh. See, I didn't know that. Now, Hammer is arrested. Is there more to this? Something Idles wants and Hammer won't give him?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, not that I know of."

The Doctor looked quickly at Genie who shook her head to let him know Ryan was lying.

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Ugh. Really. Interesting."

Richard Crowe asked him. "What's this about?"

"This is about keeping my family safe. I'm sure you understand that you have to be very careful about who you can trust in situations like this. Like for example. I know there is also another incident planned for the Tyler mansion. Do you know anything about that?"

Richard shook his head. "That is news to me."

The Doctor looked back at Genie. She nodded her head, quietly as he held up a block.

The Doctor smiled at her as crossed his arms. Richard Crowe looked back at Genie and waved his fingers at her. "How about you, Ryan. Have you heard anything about that?"

Ryan shook his head as Richard turned back to face him. "No. Where did you hear that from, Doctor Smith?"

Genie shook her head. Ryan was lying yet again.

"Oh, I'd rather not tell my sources. My worry is that this Idles knows where to find me. I've given him my card and asked him to call my secretary to arrange a meeting if he feels the need to…ummm…. have a chat with me. I was forced to cancel the last one. You remember, that problem we had at the ballet."

Richard nodded. "Yes. It's my understanding he was questioned about it."

Ryan spoke, "Yeah, nothing we have shows he was behind that."

Genie shook her head. Ryan knew something he wasn't telling.

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "I suppose the million dollar question, that you would understand is on my mind, is does he know where I live?"

Richard shook his head. "I honestly have no way of knowing that."

Genie nodded.

Ryan crossed his arms. "How would he know that? You've always been very secretive about that. Hell, I don't even know. I was popped in by your bodyguards everytime we had a meeting. And I worked on this island you live on now for months. I never knew where it was. There's no way he could know that."

The Doctor looked back at Genie. She smiled and nodded her head.

The Doctor smiled, "Got it. Okay. Well, that's all sorted. Thank you gentlemen for your time! If you don't have anything else for me, I need to get my daughter back to her Mum. They are doing their nails later today. You know. Girl's afternoon."

The men all shook hands and Ryan and Richard left with a White House aide. As soon as they were gone, The Doctor sat back down on the floor with the children and played with the blocks. Lewis sat down next to him.

 _'I'm not sure why you had Genie brought here, but I feel like Ryan isn't telling us the entire truth. Are you doing something I need to be aware of?'_ Lewis asked him.

The Doctor turned and looked at Lewis. "I'm sitting here playing Legos with two of my favorite children. That's all I'm doing."

Lewis pointed at him. "I know you, mate. I'll get it out of you."

"All in good time, my friend." The Doctor assured him.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose was putting Sam down in his crib when Genie ran into the bedroom to her. "Mummy! Daddy asked me to give this to you."

Rose turned around and put her finger to her lips. "Shhh….just got him asleep."

Genie whispered, "Sorry."

Rose took what Genie had in her hand. The Doctor had made her a small, blue TARDIS out of Legos. Rose smiled at the gift. She opened the door and found a note inside. She sat the Lego TARDIS on the bed and unfolded the note.

 _"So sorry to drop Genie off and pop away. I'm late for my meeting with Pete. I'll be home as soon as we're finished. Love you. – John."_

Rose rolled her eyes at seeing John written down.

Genie looked up at her and whispered. "Daddy told me to see if you wanted to do our nails. We can also eat ice cream and watch cartoons since its still raining."

Rose smiled at her. "Or. We can do this. Have you ever made a doll house out of a box, Genie?"

Genie looked confused. "No. That sounds fun! Can we do that?"

Rose smiled at her. "Of course. Let me show you how to do it. It used to be one of my favorite things to do. And I think you have little dolls that will fit inside of the houses, perfectly."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Lewis popped into a restaurant in Tokyo. Pete and Aemillus sat at a table in a small private room, alone. The room was modern. The walls were beige with bright red light fixtures that hung overhead. The walls had paintings of samurais painted on the walls. The table was dark wood and had bright red, cloth napkins laid out for them.

The Doctor put his hand on Pete's shoulder as he sat down next to him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Pete shook his head. "We're good. I went ahead and ordered for you. They are bringing it out in a bit."

The waiter brought them their drinks. Pete and The Doctor had a beer, while Lewis had coffee and Aemillus had a water. The Doctor looked at Pete and nodded, "Oh, if you only knew how bad I needed this beer." He pointed at the waiter and asked him to bring him another one.

Pete laughed at him. "Trouble, son?"

"It's been a hell of a day already." He said as he drank the entire beer in three swallows.

Lewis laughed at him. "First day back to reality is hitting him pretty hard."

"Dalek on the loose someplace, I just found out that Ryan Ard is in with Idles, and Rose is pissed at me for something." He told them.

The waiter brought him another beer and said, "Another one, sir?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. Two more. Then, that's it."

Pete looked surprised. "Ryan Ard is in with Idles? Does he know where the island is?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I'm sure of it. I was careful never to tell him. It was always just too convenient he was there right when I needed him. But, it explains a great deal of how Idles knew so much about what we were doing and where we were and when."

Lewis nodded his head. "It does make sense. But, how can you be for sure?"

The Doctor handed the waiter his empty glass and sat down the other two glasses on the table. He held up his finger as the waiter walked out of the room.

"My Genie is half Rixalarian. She can tell when someone is lying. It's in her blood. I've not told you lot this before, well… except Pete. I told him several months ago."

Pete nodded his head. "Yeah. I knew."

Lewis looked serious, "That makes so much sense. Wow. How did I miss that?"

Aemillus shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. That really explains so much."

Pete sipped his beer, "Except why you bring this up when you're talking about Ryan Ard? What did you do? Question him with her there to tell you if he was telling you the truth or not?"

The Doctor looked back at Pete and drank the entire glass of beer.

Pete laughed in disbelief. "Rose is going to kick your ass. Oh, is that why she's pissed?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. She doesn't know about it. She says I treat her like a child. That I keep things from her."

Pete sat back in the chair, crossed his arms and smiled in amusement. "You don't agree?"

He sipped his beer. "No. I don't."

Pete shook his head and smiled. "You are in really deep shit then, son."

The Doctor looked confused. Lewis and Aemillus laughed at him. "Okay. Explain this to me."

Pete held up a finger. "First. She's right. Even if she's wrong. But, I honestly don't think she is in this case. I've been waiting for her to nail you to the wall about this. I've heard how you talk to her. I know you haven't told her half the shit that's been happening in the past few months. You just admitted you didn't tell her you took Genie to meet with Idles!"

"She didn't need to know! She was recovering from that blast." He reasoned.

Pete shook his head. "She won't see it that way. I told you that wasn't a good idea in the beginning. She would find out, and then it's your ass. Did you not learn anything from me keeping shit from Jacks? Rose is a trained agent. She's been a completely different person since you came. Am I right, Aemillus?"

Aemillus nodded his head. "Oh, yes. She was always very umm…. How would you say it, Pete?"

"Independent? Scary? Determined?" Pete helped.

Aemillus nodded. "Yeah, we'll go with that."

The Doctor drank the rest of his beer. "Maybe I need a couple more of those. What are you saying, Pete? Do you think I treat her like a child?"

"Son, you treat everyone like a child. Even me. And I understand why you do, but Rose isn't going to put up with it where others will. Now, I understand where you have been coming from. Especially lately. You have been in….. protection mode. The caregiver. You don't want to see her worried or upset because of Sam. But, she's just not going to see it that way. And I worry you've done it for so long, that it's going to be a hard habit to break now."

The Doctor groaned. "Ugh. Oh, this sucks. Fucking hell. Like, give me an example."

Pete sighed, "Imagine speaking to Genie. Then imagine how you speak to Rose. Is it the same? Or is it different?"

"Well, I do that because I know what's coming. I know what's best-"

"That sounds like parent. Not a spouse. Rose gets an equal share in the decision." Pete explained to him.

He covered up his face and groaned. "Damn it, Pete. Why didn't you tell me about this before she got pissed? You saw this coming!"

Pete pointed at himself and smiled, "I should have. I didn't know how to approach the subject."

"Simple! You say, 'Son, you're screwing this up. This is where you are going wrong.' See, I'll do it now." The Doctor turned to Lewis. "Lewis, mate. Arla is right, even when she's wrong." He turned back to Pete, "See! Not hard. I just saved Lewis some misery."

Pete laughed as he slapped him on the back. "Son, you should know that you can't learn from someone else's mistakes. You have to make them yourself for some reason. Wasn't it you who told me that?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't remember saying that. Sounds like me, though."

Pete laughed, "Don't worry about it. Being aware of the problem is the biggest step in solving the problem."

The Doctor pointed at Pete as he looked at Lewis. "Are you hearing this, mate?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have any problems, man. My relationship is a walk in the park."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Yeah. While mine has become a walk in Jurassic Park."

Aemillus spit his water back into his glass as he laughed. He looked at their stunned faces and waved his hand. "My apologies. That just painted a very clear picture. I only saw that film last night."

Pete laughed as he turned back to The Doctor. "Surely you know that every relationship has its ups and downs. It's something you have to work at everyday. You always seemed to enjoy the dating part better anyway, maybe because you weren't sitting in one place like you are now. Do that again. Didn't you tell me to date Jackie when we were having our problems? Take her on some dates. Do something with her. I'm sure she's ready to get out of the house after being on bed rest for months."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Got it. Understanding now. Lewis. Take notes here."

Lewis smiled at him. "You can't blame yourself, mate. You were left unsupervised."

Pete laughed at his words. "You two will work it out. Just try not to get your ass kicked in the process, son. Rose can really do it. If you need a place to stay, there's always my place."

"That reminds me. Pete. You and Jackie talked about getting a vacation home someplace. Moving out of the mansion full time. Are you still on about that?"

Pete shook his head, "Haven't really thought about it in a while. Been distracted."

"Do me a favor and look into it again. I can't say for sure but, I feel like the mansion just might not be the safest place for the family in the next few years. Alright? Just anywhere. Find a place."

Pete looked surprised. "Alright. I'll take care of it."

The waiter brought in their food.

Lewis laughed in surprise. "Hamburgers? Really?! In Tokyo? I thought you were kidding about that, Pete!"

Pete laughed at him. "Best in the world. We need to eat quickly so we can get to our meeting."

XXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	56. Chapter 56 - A Kick in the Head

XXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 56 - A Kick in the Head

The Doctor walked back into his office eating a bag of sweets. Michelle walked behind him with her notepad.

"Michelle, I don't care how much they complain. Thomas is right. Well, about this. I agree that all agents need to be at the firing range to practice at least once a week. You'd be surprised how much better you can get when you just practice. It will prevent a lot of accidents. If it keeps one person from getting killed, it's worth everyone's time. I'll also add that they also need to do basic hand to hand sparing each week as well."

Michelle was shaking her head and writing down some notes on her pad. "Oh, Jake isn't going to like this."

The Doctor turned around and pointed at her. "Jake gets a free pass since he found that damn Dalek this afternoon for me."

"Well, you must be happy with him if you are allowing that. He's the one that keeps shooting you, and probably needs it the worst!" a female voice said.

He looked over and saw Rose sitting on the sofa, smiling at him. She was wearing a simple, casual blue striped dress and her lap was littered with paperwork, as was the table in front of her. She had her hair tied up in a messy pony tail.

The Doctor smiled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I've just not been able to come in for a while." Rose looked at him like he had just dribbled on his shirt.

Michelle smiled at her. "Do either of you need anything?"

The Doctor, still in shock of seeing Rose in his office, turned to Michelle rather absentmindedly. "No, that will be all. Go home and spend time with your boys."

Rose smiled at her. "Thank you, Michelle."

Michelle nodded as she closed the door on her way out. The Doctor stood in shock looking at Rose. He cleared his throat and shook himself back into the moment. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you here."

Rose was looking back down at the papers in her lap. "Yeah, Mum came and took the children. Told me to get out of the house and go someplace."

She could feel his sudden shock and fear. "You didn't come here by yourself, did you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, of course not. Legate came with me." She sighed.

He nodded his head as he popped more sweets in his mouth. "Tea?"

Rose was distracted by the paperwork again. "Yeah, that would be great."

He walked over to the small kitchen in his office and busied himself making them both tea. He looked around as the water heated up and he continued to pop the candy in his mouth. "Why does this office look different?"

Rose didn't look up from the papers. She pointed behind her. "I pulled the drapes to block out the afternoon sunset. It was way too bright in here."

He looked surprised. "I never noticed drapes in here. Is that new?"

She looked up at him. "You never noticed the drapes, dear? They've always been in here."

He shook his head at his own surprise and finished making their teas. He walked over, handed Rose her tea and sat down next to her on the sofa. She took a sip and smiled. "Oh, that's just what I needed. Thank you."

He leaned up and looked at the papers on the table. "What are you studying here?"

"Malcolm's theory. It's both brilliant and terrifying at the same time." Rose told him as she looked over some of the papers.

He sipped his tea and put on his glasses to get a better look at the papers. Rose handed him a notebook. "See, look at this. What do you make of that?"

He looked it over, looked back at her and handed it back. "Explain it to me. What you think?" He rubbed his face under his glasses.

Rose turned on the sofa to face him, sitting down her tea on the table. "Really? Did you look at it?"

He didn't open his eyes as he took off his glasses and tossed them on the table. "No, honestly I didn't. I know you understand this stuff better than anyone. I'm still halfway intoxicated and just exhausted. I trust whatever you think."

Rose looked surprised at him. "Intoxicated? Where is Dad?"

The Doctor looked back at her and smiled, "In his office, sleeping it off."

Rose smiled, "I thought it was a business meeting? Why were you lot drinking?"

"They kept pouring them throughout the meeting! Pete seemed to think it went well. Damn, that man can really sale something. Even in an altered state of mind. It was impressive. I couldn't do that."

Rose could feel his surprise, absentmindedness and exhaustion. She patted his thigh. "That's the reason Dad handles that part then, huh?"

He rubbed his face. "Oh yes. That's all him. Okay, what is Malcolm breaking that I'm going to have to yell at him about?"

Rose looked back at the notebook and papers she held in her hands. "Okay, this. It looks to me like he is attempting to open a wormhole within a wormhole."

She could feel his sudden shock. He looked at her in surprise. "A what?"

"That's what it looks like. See, look." She moved the notebook into his lap and pointed. He put back on his glasses to look at the papers. "He wants to open a wormhole on this side of the Void, that sends a signal to open another wormhole within the pores of the other side of the wall of the Void. Isn't that what he's doing?"

"Two wormholes running through the Void would create a big problem." He told her as he looked at the papers.

"It would create a black hole. Doesn't he see that?" Rose asked him.

He looked back up at her in surprise. He smiled as he took back off his glasses and tossed them on the table. "Well, no doubt about it. I'm sober now!"

Rose looked at him and pointed at the paperwork in his lap. "I mean, I'm right aren't I?"

He laughed as he nodded his head. "Absolutely, right."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why are you laughing at me?"

He smiled at her. "I'm really sorry. I just can't hide how proud I am that you understand this."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "It's just simple-"

"Quantum Mechanics. Geez, woman! Damn. Oh, that's hot." He closed his eyes tightly and looked away from her.

Rose smiled at him. She sat the notebooks and papers on the table. "You are in a good mood."

He lay his arm on the back of the sofa has he faced her. He put his hand on her cheek as she leaned into his touch. She could feel he his love as he looked in her eyes.

"How drunk are you?" Rose asked him.

He smiled, "I'm honestly fine. I'm sure you can tell. Although, I'm not sure how you do that."

"I can feel it. It's like you aren't completely there." Rose explained.

He smiled at her, "Am I completely here, then?"

She looked at him, "Yes, now you are. You were not just two minutes before. How did you do that?"

He smiled at her. "Malcolm's black hole startled me back."

Rose could tell he was teasing her. "That's not it. Really. What did you do? I've seen you do that before."

He smiled at her. "My biochemistry is subject to my conscience control. I can tell myself that I've been drunk long enough and become clear headed immediately if I need to. Sometimes, it will gives me a worse hangover though. At least in this body."

Rose giggled at him, "Right."

"I'm so happy to see you. This was the best surprise I've had in months." He told her.

Rose smiled at him. "You might not think so when I finish what I came to say."

He shook his head. "There's nothing you can say that would make me cross. I deserve whatever you are about to say to me."

Rose looked surprised at him. "Are you sure you're not drunk? You are really way too okay with this."

He laughed. "We haven't even gotten started yet. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Rose looked at him. "Our talk we had last night. You said you wanted to be honest with me. I don't feel like you are. Even now. I feel like you tell me only what you think I need to hear and nothing more."

He nodded his head. "I agree."

"You purposely keep me in the dark about things I need to know about." Rose told him.

He nodded his head. "Agreed. Keep going."

"You don't and won't tell me anything that really matters."

He thought for a minute. "Right. Keep going."

"You treat me like a child. Like I can't take care of myself. Like I need protection."

He nodded his head as he rubbed his face. "I do. Yes. Continue."

"There are things I do not agree with. At all, but I feel like I can't talk to you about them because you will just shut down and become very cross."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't feel that way. Like what?"

She stopped and looked at his face.

He put his hand back on her cheek and moved closer to her. He whispered. "I'm not going to get angry about anything you could say, or demand, and leave. Alright. Please get that out of your mind."

Rose looked in his face and took a deep breath. "Take that fear and put it back in my head."

He sighed and leaned back. He shook his head. "No. I won't do that."

"I had PTSD. It was terrible. You can't sleep. You can't eat, you feel like you are losing your mind." Rose explained to him.

He looked back at her, "I know the symptoms, Rose. I'm fine."

Rose looked seriously at him. "No, you're not. If you won't let me have back my fear, would you let me try to help yours?"

He looked up at her face. "What do you mean?"

Rose looked at him. "Somehow I healed your arm. Your leg. Let me try to heal this."

He couldn't deny the surprise in his mind hearing her finally admit this. He could feel how uncomfortable she was even thinking about it.

She took his hands and put them in her lap. "I love you more than I could ever explain. Watching someone you love suffer is worse than suffering yourself. I know that's why you did that. Please, let me try."

He sighed as tears came into his eyes. "Rose. I did things. Terrible things. If that goes away, I might do them again. How many innocence people? Children! How many would die because I forget how bad that pain felt?"

Rose laid her forehead to his. "Sweetheart, it was a war. You had your reasons. Sometimes the only choice is a bad one."

He took a deep breath. "No. That could have been so much different. I could have saved them."

Rose stroked his beard as she lifted his face up so his eyes met hers. "Please tell me what this is that you are talking about. You've talked around it since I met you. Just tell me."

He shook his head, "You would see me differently. The monster that I really am. I can't tell you that."

Rose shook her head. "Bad Wolf is a monster. Not you. If I'm going to have to learn to deal with that, and accept what has happened, so are you. We're in this together. I'm not leaving. I'm not running. Take a deep breath, close your eyes and tell me what happened that was so terrible." She grabbed his hands tightly. "You are my other half. I am yours. Be honest with me."

He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. "I told you my home was destroyed. I never told you I was the one who did it. I took a weapon from an ancient archive, stole it and watched as Gallifrey burned. It was the only way to stop the war."

Rose raised his hands to her mouth and kissed them. "You told me that you didn't do that. When I met the other you."

He shook his head. "No, Rose. That was an older him. And he was just trying to wind me up. He's went mad finally. There's no way to know how old he was. I don't even believe that was him."

Rose shook her head. "Sweetheart. You are wrong about this. I know it was him. He knew things about me. About you. Trust me when I tell you I know who it was. Somehow he was able to regenerate again. He was an older man, curly hair with a Scottish accent. He wore dark sunglasses that were Sonic. He had stopped using the screwdriver."

He laughed through his tears. "Okay, that's just mad. I've thought about doing that recently here."

Rose laid her forehead to his. "He said to tell you that Gallifrey didn't fall. It is still out there. He was looking for it. You aren't the only one anymore."

He shook his head as he wiped his tears. "Nah. I still have a hard time believing it. I trust you, I just don't trust him."

Rose looked at him. "You really hate yourself that much?"

He looked at her. "I know myself. It's not someone I would ever want to be friends with. Mad old man."

Rose sensing that subject was close to an end looked back at him. "You're not alone now. Even here."

He shook his head. "I'm not. I have you and my family. But, I am the only Time Lord. The only one there will ever be."

"Sam is part-"

He shook his head. "He's not. He's not anything of me." He could feel Rose's shock. He looked up at her and rubbed his face. "Okay. This requires a lot of explanation."

"Yes, it does. I'm fairly certain you where there from the beginning of him." Rose told him.

He sighed. "I scanned you last night. I had Friday download the scans so I could look them over while I was supposed to be paying attention in that meeting. Pete only needed me there to fill in the blanks of things he didn't know, so it worked out. I had a good look at everything and there is no reason you should have ever had him."

Rose looked shocked. He held both of her hands tightly and continued. "What I'm saying is something happened to you when you were looking for me. It should have prevented you from ever having any children. All of that was damaged then."

He could feel Rose's fear. "What could have happened to cause that?"

"I have a feeling it's whatever we've known about but, have hidden from ourselves. We really shouldn't go look for it. Promise me you won't, Rose." He asked her.

She looked seriously back at him. "Why did I have Sam then? That was a normal-"

He shook his head. "That was a pregnancy where everything that could have went wrong, did. Except that Sam is here and he's fine. Sam is a complete copy of you. There's none of me in him. I told you after the explosion that you couldn't have anymore children because I assumed all of that was damaged in the blast. Turns out, it was damaged long before then. Sam is here because you wanted him so much. Because we, wanted him so much. But, he's you. Completely you."

Rose shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense at all. Why haven't you told me this before now?"

He shook his head. "I honestly hadn't planned to tell you at all, but realize I'm making decisions again without you. You needed to know this. This was important."

"How long have you known?"

"Since I scanned him. Yesterday morning." He told her. Sensing her sadness he quickly added. "Rose, this changes nothing. He's still my son. I do not see him as any less than I would."

Rose fought tears back as she looked at him. "But, you do. You are the only Time Lord here. Not even your son shares any of that."

He shook his head. "Sweetheart, Genie is our daughter and neither one of us had anything to do with her! We don't love her any less. She's ours." He shook his head, "I don't need any of that. I just need you. But, do you see what this also means?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You could have more children if you wanted. If we wanted. It's not a closed subject like we thought. I have no idea how, but you've done it with Sam. It's not out of the question." He told her.

She smiled through her tears. "That's just mad. You're the worst Doctor I've ever had."

He laughed at her. "I completely agree." He wiped her tears from her eyes and kissed her quickly.

She smiled at him as she looked him in the eyes. "I feel like this is the most honest conversation we've ever had."

He laid his forehead to hers and whispered. "There are reasons I tell you things, and reasons I don't. But, you are right. I need to let you decide more. I just don't want to hurt you again. I don't want to see you sad."

She smiled at him. "I'm going to be sad. Life isn't all sunshine and roses."

"If you fall in love with my flowers and not my roots, when Autumn comes you won't know what to do." He quoted.

Realizing she had finally gotten through him, she smiled. "Exactly."

He kissed her quickly, then rubbed his face as he stood up and walked over to his desk. He picked up the phone and made a call. "Jake. I want you to go down to the lab where Malcolm has been working and completely shut everything down. I'll explain everything later, but I don't want any power in there to run anything. No access to anyone. Nothing. Clear?"

He nodded his head as he listened to something Jake was telling him. Rose could feel him become angry. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not dealing with that right now. It can wait."

He hung up the phone and groaned as he made a note about something on the desk in the circular script. Rose sat on the couch and asked him. "Want to go back home?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "Nah. Although, Summus is changing Sam's nappy at the moment and I'd pay real money to see how bad he's gagging. Lewis is laughing so hard he can't speak."

"Where is Lewis? Is he in here?" Rose asked.

"He's popping in here and out in Michelle's office. Just all around the perimeter. Him and Timon are both here with us, but not."

"That will never make sense to me." Rose laughed at him.

He started to walk to her, thought of something and walked back to his desk to look for something in a drawer. He searched for it opening one drawer and then another one. "Huh." He said. He patted his pockets in his suit. "I don't know what I did with it."

Rose felt his confusion and smiled. "What are you looking for?"

He looked up at her. "Ah. I'll find it. Did you have any problem with that injector in your neck?"

Rose stood up and walked over to him. "No. It was really very simple."

He smiled at her. "Feeling better, still?"

She nodded her head at him. He continued to run his hands in his pockets. His bracelet lit up and Friday's voice could be heard. "Sir. There is a message for you."

He tapped the bracelet and read something. Rose watched as he read the message across his arm and became even more cross. "Ugh! I'm not dealing with this today." He ran both of his hands through his hair and said, "Damn that, Howie!"

Just then, the window behind him shattered and he was knocked onto the floor. Rose screamed, "Lewis!" and dove on the floor next to The Doctor. She looked up and saw the drapes were opened about a foot. She pulled the unconscious Doctor to the other side of the room. Lewis, Exton and Timon were there immediately. Lewis knelt down and ran his hands down the Doctor's body, looking for wounds.

"He doesn't look like he's hit." Lewis told Rose.

Just then, the Doctor moaned as he started to come to. "Damn it! And I saw that coming, too. Stupid idiot."

He sat up slowly without opening his eyes, and Rose hugged him quickly. She was crying. They held one another tightly. "I'm alright." He leaned back and looked at her. "Are you hit? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and pulled him close again.

He looked up at Lewis who smiled and nodded. "Legate has him. Poltoius is going to be Hell to live with after this."

The Doctor laughed as he held Rose tightly. "My precious, Rose. You are alright. You know we'll be alright."

Rose leaned back and ran her hand down his chest. "How are you even alright?"

He rubbed the side his head as Lewis helped him up off the floor. "Our wrist bands have personal shielding in them. Although, I'm not sure why it knocked me out. I'll have to ask Tony."

Jack and Jake ran into the room. Jack looked around at the scene. Lewis held up his hand. "It's over. Everyone is secure."

Jake looked disappointed. "Everyone is alright, then?"

The Doctor nodded his head as he rubbed the side of it. Being knocked out had left him with an odd pain in the side of his head. Rose had him sit down on the sofa.

"You're sure you're alright?" Rose asked him.

He smiled, "I'm really fine. Someone should go check on Pete though. He's sleeping in his office."

Lewis nodded at him. "Aemillus says he's fine. Everything there is secure as well. Although, I'm having him pop him home to sleep. I feel better with him there."

Timon handed The Doctor an ice pack. "Here, mate. For your head. That's probably where the bullet was supposed to hit and the shield was the strongest. That's why it knocked you out. You still got hit in the side of the head pretty hard."

He groaned as he laid his head back on the sofa and lay the ice pack on the side of his head. Rose sat next to him and could feel his relief.

Jack sat down next to him. He smiled and thumped him on the other side of his head.

"Ow! Stop it!" The Doctor complained without opening his eyes.

Jack laughed at him. "Open your eyes. Let me see."

The Doctor looked at him.

Jack looked in both of his eyes, then turned his head. "Use your sonic and make for sure. I think you have a mild concussion."

The Doctor groaned as he took the screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned himself. Sure enough, Jack was right.

Rose looked at him. "You do, don't you?"

He nodded his head as he closed his eyes and laid his head back on the sofa again.

Jack teased him. "Seeing stars again?"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh yeah. And I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Rose got up. "Let me get you something to be sick in. Just in case." She walked over to his desk to get rubbish bin.

Jack patted him on the leg as he sat back on the sofa. "Yep. Good ole concussion. That will take you about a week to recover from. Wasn't that how long it took when you fell on your head that time on that quasar?"

The Doctor quickly looked at Jack and removed the ice pack from his head. "I didn't do that."

Jack laughed. "Ah, maybe it was the other you. I can't keep it straight."

The Doctor smiled at Jack. "You've never been able to keep anything straight. Even yourself."

They both laughed at one another. Jack nodded his head as he looked at Jake who was talking to Timon and Lewis. They were standing at the broken window and discussing the event. "It's true."

Jack put the ice pack back on the side of The Doctor's head. "That will help. But, you know that."

"Jack. I've looked at it, but honestly not a lot. Not as much as I should have been looking at it. Do you want me to try to find a way to get you back to the Prime Dimension?"

Jack shook his head. "Rose says it's impossible. I tend to believe beautiful women."

"But, Jack. Seriously. I can spend some time and look into it with Rose. Do you want me to? Do you want to go back?"

Jack grinned and shook his head. "Nah. Not for a while. I feel like you guys need me here anyway. Keep Jake from shooting you." He laughed. "We'll revisit it one day, I'm sure. But, I like it here. It's strange though. So, different than where we came from."

Rose returned and sat the rubbish bin on the table in front of them, and sat down. "Still feeling sick?"

"Well, I wasn't until you mentioned it." he complained.

Jack thumped him on the head again.

"Ow! Asshole. Stop it!" He fussed at Jack.

Jack laughed at him as he pointed, "Don't be cross with my Rose. I'm trying to save your ass from getting kicked."

Rose and The Doctor laughed at Jack. Jake and Lewis walked over to them.

Jake spoke, "This is going to take a bit to sort out. We know where to find you if we need you, Doc'. Jack, Lewis and I will handle all of this."

Lewis smiled at him. "You're a lucky man. Go on home and rest, but bounce to the via point first, just in case someone is tracking your landing."

The Doctor nodded. "Good suggestion. We'll do that."

Lewis turned around. "Timon! Get them home for me!"

Timon jumped up. "Yes, sir!"

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	57. Chapter 57 - Back Home

_A short little chapter, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. LOL! Rose, for the win!_

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 54 - Back Home

Rose and The Doctor popped back into their bedroom. Rose quickly took him over to the bed and forced him to lie down.

"Rose, I'm really alright. Just a bad headache." He told her. He still held the ice pack on the side of his head and was moving slowly.

Rose sat down next to him as he lay back, very carefully, in the bed. He closed his eyes tightly. Rose sat and watched him.

"Isn't a concussion something you aren't supposed to go to sleep with?" Rose asked him.

"This isn't that bad." He told her.

"It looks like it's that bad. The entire side of your face is bruising up."

He didn't open his eyes. "Still. Better than a bullet in the head."

She continued to look at him. "I'm just going to let you keep on with this. You know, I can tell how bad this is hurting you."

He looked at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let me try to help you." Rose asked him.

He closed his eyes again. "Maybe this concussion is that bad. I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Let me help with this and the PTSD." Rose insisted.

He looked at her. "And then what?"

"Oh, you're going to get a proper slap most likely. I'm sure you knew that was coming! Not only from the vision you had, but the way Lewis and Legate were able to get that guy so quick. You damn knew that was going to happen and you kept it from me!"

"Lewis told me that the plan was to have me shot when I was in the middle of a meeting with Idles. He scheduled it for tomorrow. I guess the shooter came early and was setting up or something. I have no idea." He grimaced as he closed his eyes tightly.

Rose wasn't happy. "So, you sat in that office, knowing that was going to happen?"

"That was the plan. Let the shooter shoot me, so they could finally arrest Idles. They seem to think they can prove it was him behind everything. But, a shot had to be taken."

Rose became angry with herself. "Damn it! I saw this happen. Why didn't I insist we go someplace else? Especially after that phone call and I felt you become so cross. Why did you get so angry?"

He held the ice pack to his head still with his eyes closed. "Something dealing with Stark. I need to call and talk to him about it before he gets his ass in trouble. I'll deal with it in a bit."

He could feel Rose's guilt. He looked at her and took her hand. "Those visions are all fixed points in time, Rose. There is nothing you can do to prevent anything you see in them. What you see has to happen."

Rose shook her head. "That really doesn't make me feel better."

He laughed, which he instantly regretted. The pain shot through his head. He moaned.

Rose felt it. "Serves you right, Old Man."

"Oh the gods, you are a mean woman." He complained as he smiled.

Rose looked him up and down. "You know what? I should just do what you do. 'Take a page out of your book' as Howie would say. Take matters into my own hands and to hell with what anyone thinks."

He didn't open his eyes and pushed his pillow down so he could lay flatter on the bed. "I should be a living warning for anyone who thinks that is a good idea."

Rose smiled at him and bit her lip. She took off her shoes and gently straddled him as he lay on the bed. He looked up at her and smiled. She helped him take off his jacket and his vest, tossing them in the floor. He kicked off his shoes, being very careful not to move his head.

He smiled up at her. "Rose, what are you planning on doing here?"

Rose tapped her bracelet. "Friday, please play Rose's shagging playlist."

Friday's voice came through the bracelet. "Of course, ma'am. Where shall I play it?"

"Here in the bedroom of the island house, please." Rose told him.

"Of course, ma'am." Friday said as he turned on 'Toes' by Glass Animals.

The Doctor looked up at her and smiled embarrassedly. "Sweetheart. I don't think I'm up for this at the moment."

Rose smiled at him as she unbuttoned his silk shirt, exposing his bare chest. She leaned down and kissed him as she rubbed his chest. She could feel his lust, as his curiosity grew with the wonder of what she was going to do next. She tasted the sweets he had been eating just moments before the shooting.

She rubbed her nose against his and kissed him gently. She whispered, "Do you trust me?"

He smiled at her. "You know I do. Completely."

She unbuttoned the top of her dress, showing off her cleavage and enlarged breasts. He forgot the pain in his head. He inhaled deeply and said something in a strange language.

She teased him as she looked at him with her tongue in her teeth and smiled. It had been so long since he had found himself in such a position like this with her, his brain had completely shorted out. Rose could tell.

Rose whispered to him as she seductively rubbed her body against his. She whispered, "You know that I love you."

He smiled at her and whispered. "More than anything."

She ran the tip of her tongue across his lips and whispered, "Close your eyes then, Old Man."

He smiled as he closed his eyes. His mind raced with the excitement of what she might be planning on doing to him. He felt Rose lay her finger on the middle of his forehead, and he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	58. Chapter 58 – A Walk on the Beach

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 58 – A Walk on the Beach

The Doctor leaned against a palm tree on his private island watching the ocean waves. The wind blew in his hair as he breathed in the salty air. He wished he had brought his sunglasses. The sun reflected off of the bright sand and water. He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light.

He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of his football shorts. He could feel his bare feet in the warm sand. Consumed in his own thoughts, he never noticed someone had walked up beside of him.

"Well, hello there, Grandfather! What are you looking at?"

He turned and to his complete astonishment, Susan stood next to him. She was wearing a cute blue blouse, and a pair of shorts. She was carrying her shoes as she walked in the sand barefoot.

He looked at her in shock. "Susan. What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him. "Grandfather. You must be confused. We had planned to walk on the beach together this afternoon. Our evening constitutional. Remember?"

It all made sense to him. He laughed at his own embarrassment. "I'm sorry, my dear. You're completely right. Shall we?"

Susan hugged his arm as they started down the beach together. The wind blew in her hair as she shook her head. "Okay. You said that you were going to tell me something that would knock my socks off today."

"And I'm noticing you didn't even wear socks. You must have believed me." He teased her.

She laughed at him. "You always tell me the best stories, Grandfather. What is it?"

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her head. "Oh, my child. This one isn't a story. This one is completely true."

Susan smiled as she looked up at him. "Oh, that's what you have always said about all of your stories. Even when I was a small child. All of those couldn't have been true. What a mad life you've had indeed."

He laughed, "That's very true. But we're all stories, if you think about it. Aren't we?"

She smiled at him, "Indeed. I like this new you, Grandfather. The beard is odd, though. I never thought I would see you in a beard."

He smiled at her as he rubbed it. "I've grown fond of it, although I don't like it too long. It is extremely itchy. I don't know how your Uncle Braxiatel wore one for so many years."

Susan shook her head as she looked out at the sea. "I don't remember that. Was that before I was born?"

The Doctor rubbed his beard, "I suppose it was. He wore a beard. Similar to the one I have now, but kept it longer. He would sometimes turn the ends up in an arc on mustache. It always made the children laugh."

Susan laughed. "This must have been when you where both Time Burners."

He nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Right around that time."

Susan smiled back at him as they continued to walk on the beach. The surf came up and washed over their bare feet. "I love this place, Grandfather. I can't believe you have your own island here on this planet. Although, I shouldn't be too surprised. You are far away from all of these people here now. You are safe. No one can find you here."

He shook his head. "Ah, I still worry about that my child. I've even made a force field that surrounds the entire place. You have to have special permission to come on the island."

She smiled at him. "Like you helped Rassilon make back home? That was so brilliant, it was. What have you named this place?"

He smiled as he looked at her. "I honestly haven't thought of a name. I think of it as my Island of Solitude. Like Superman had."

She stopped walking as she laughed at him. "Oh, Grandfather. You always loved that story. Island of Solitude, indeed."

"Well, what would you call it?" he asked her as he smiled.

She tapped her lips with her finger as they began to walk together again. "Maybe Treasure Island? No, you hated that book. Whatever happened to it?"

He chuckled, "I traded it for a copy of the Time Machine. That is a much better story."

Susan giggled as she continued to consider, "Geez. A name for your island. Oh! I have an idea, Grandfather! How about Prospero's Island?"

He smiled, "From Shakespeare's play, 'The Tempest'! You know, that's a swell idea. Home to Prospero the Sorcerer during his exile! Granted, it's never called that in the play. It honestly is never is even named."

Susan smiled at him as she quoted, " 'Now my charms are all o'erthrown, and what strength I have's mine own'. My dear Grandfather. Doesn't that sound like something you would say?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Which is most faint, 'tis is true." He stopped walking and looked at her. He couldn't shake the feeling of confusion he felt at seeing her there with him.

She looked at him curiously. "What is it? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

He smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing, my dear. I'm just happy to see you. I'm sorry. What were we talking about?"

Susan rolled her eyes as she took his hand and continued to walk down the beach. "You must really be confused today. Walk a bit with me, it always clears your head. It always has."

He nodded his head as he walked with her. He still couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. He sighed, "I've been thinking, Susan. I'm going to be living here on this planet for a while. What do you think about me just being John instead of The Doctor?"

Susan stopped walking and laughed at him. "Like, all of the time? You hate it here."

"I've started to like it."

"And taking a name from here? That's not like you." Susan smiled at him.

"Maybe I'm growing up." He reasoned.

She laughed, "I doubt it."

He put his hands on his hips and looked at her sternly. "Now, young lady!"

She laughed at him and covered her mouth. "I'm very sorry. This is just all very surprising to me. Are you alright?"

He shook his head and smiled. "You are always so silly. I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." He started to walk down the beach again. She caught up to him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather. You are so sensitive. Why does it always have to be your way?"

Her words sounded familiar to him, although he didn't agree with her. He shook his head. "Sweetheart, it doesn't always have to be my way."

"It does! If you don't get your way, you just…. Pout. You've always done that." Susan explained.

He stopped and chuckled as he looked at her. "Yeah, I do. I really do need to grow up. Geez."

Susan laughed at him. "Says the oldest man on this planet at the moment."

He smiled at her, "As he looks at the oldest lady on the planet at this moment. Tell me, Susan. Why did you want to stop being called by your name? Your name was beautiful. You were named for your grandmother, sweetheart."

Susan nodded her head. "I know that. I knew it was too painful for you to hear it, or even say it. Everytime you would call my name, I could feel the pain from you. I couldn't do that to you anymore. There is such power in a name. You know that."

He nodded his head. "That's very true. But, still Arkytior. That's probably the most beautiful name there ever was. In the entire Universe. It has such love wrapped in it. It should really mean love."

Susan smiled at him. "You are really confused today. It doesn't mean love. It means Rose-"

Then he remembered. "Rose! That's right! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! You'll never believe what I have done!"

Susan laughed at his excitement.

"Susan! I've done something! I can't remember what it was. Something about Rose? My Rose…. I wanted to tell you. You won't believe it." He was so confused. He was beginning to get frustrated. He hit the side of his head and complained. "Why can't I think straight?"

Susan took both of his hands. "This is normal, Grandfather. Let's take it one step at a time. Okay. Rose. Is this a woman?"

He smiled, "Yes! She's beautiful. She's dear to me. She's my other half."

Susan looked confused. "Other half? She's your wife?"

His eyes got big as he remembered. "Yes! She is. She's from here! She's a human! I married her! We're joined!"

Susan raised her eyebrow at him and stared. "Oh, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard! You are mad, Grandfather." She walked away from him.

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "No, Susan. It's true! I swear to you."

Susan laughed in disbelief. She took his hands in hers. "Sweet Grandfather. How old are you now?"

"I'm not mad!" He laughed, "I promise this is true! We have two children!"

Susan smiled at him. "What are their names?"

He put his hand on his head and thought hard. He couldn't remember. "Why can't I think straight? What's going on?"

Susan looked in his eyes. "Take it slow again. Your children. Their names. What are they called?"

He ran his hand though his hair as he thought. "I can't speak the names aloud. Someone will hear. Someone will know. It wouldn't be safe for them. It has to remain hidden."

Susan smiled, "Grandfather, not those children. These children with this human named Rose. You can't have children with a human. Are they adopted?"

He remembered, "Yes! One of them is! A girl. Something like Sara Jane. No, that's not right. Sara… Why can't I think? This is so frustrating! Susan, what's wrong with me?"

Susan held both of his hands and smiled encouragingly. "Nothing is wrong, Grandfather. Your memories are there. Slow down and you'll remember."

He nodded as he thought. He snapped his fingers. "Sam! The baby is named Sam! After my friend who died. And the Brigadier! I've told you about him, haven't I?"

Susan giggled, "You named a child Brigadier? Do you like this child?"

He didn't take notice of her words. "No. That's not right either. Susan, I'm so confused."

"I can tell. Let's walk a bit and maybe you will think of it. You need to give your mind a rest. Too many things have to run through there. Does that ever get too loud?"

He shook his head. "No. It's been there my entire life. I wouldn't know what to do without it."

They walked on the beach together for a while in silence. They held hands as they walked in the surf. The Doctor tried to remember what all he wanted to tell Susan, but continued to not be able to think straight.

Susan finally broke the silence. "What sort of things does Rose like to do? What is she like?"

He smiled at the mention of her name and relaxed. "Oh, Susan. She's lovely. Completely wonderful. She is brilliant, too. She understands physics and has an amazing understanding of the universe. She doesn't even realize it yet. She managed to cross the dimensions to come find me. She brought me back to life. Twice. She even created fixed points in the universe so I would end up here with her. I can't figure out how she did that. She's just beginning. She is amazing already, and will be completely unbelievable in the time to come. I can't believe she loves me so much."

Susan laughed as she turned to look at him. "Well, that's all about her mind. That's so you. Falling for someone because of how smart they are."

He sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "That wasn't the reason. She is brave. She's not like these others here. She is…different. I can't even explain it, Susan."

Susan smiled at him. "Grandfather. You've been so unhappy for so long. You seem so happy, right now. Has this Rose made you this happy?"

He smiled as he nodded his head. "Absolutely. She's amazing. Why can't I remember Sam's name? And that other child?"

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've never seen you so happy. I'm so thrilled for you."

He held her and laughed, "I am happy, sweetheart."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx


	59. Chapter 59 - Confusion

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 59 - Confusion

The Doctor woke up. He was laying on his side in his and Rose's bed. He lay there thinking about what he had just dreamed. Then he mumbled. "Sara Genevieve and Samuel Alistair Peter."

"Welcome back. Are you rested?" Rose whispered to him. She lay on her side, facing him. Sam lay in front of her, nursing. The Doctor smiled at her.

"I just had the craziest dream I've ever had in any of my lives." He told her quietly as he moved closer and kissed Sam on the back of his tiny head. He laid his hand on her hip and kissed her quickly.

Rose leaned up to look at Sam. She moved her shirt down so he could get to her breast better. He was nearly asleep. She rubbed his cheek with her finger to encourage him to eat a bit more. He woke up and continued to nurse. He made a loud, sucking noise which made them both smile.

The Doctor looked at Sam. "He's finally got it. He's a pro now."

Rose smiled down at him. "Yeah. Having his breakfast in bed."

He smiled as he rolled over and ran his hand through his hair. He noticed his shirt was missing. "Where is my shirt?"

Rose didn't look up from Sam. "I took it off of you. I thought it would make you more comfortable."

He ran his hands across his legs. "Damn, you took my trousers, too?"

She looked back at him and grinned. "Yes. I stopped there, though."

"Didn't think you could control yourself, huh?" he teased her.

"More like I was afraid I would wake you up if I did anything else." She teased him back.

He laughed quietly as he sat up and rubbed his face. "The gods. Where is Genie? What if she comes in here?"

Rose looked at Sam. "She went home with my mum."

Sure he was missing something, he realized he was still a bit confused.

Rose asked him quietly as she played with Sam's hair. "What time is it?"

"5:17 in the morning. Have I really been asleep this long?"

Rose nodded at him. "You were exhausted. I know it is a lot for you. Especially, when you only need two to three a night."

He stopped rubbing his face and looked back at her in shock. "How do you know that?"

She smiled at him. "You were talking in your sleep. I just had to ask you. It was a rather funny conversation we had."

Worried about what he did say, he pulled his pillow up and sat up in the bed. He could sense Rose's amusement. "I'm not even going to ask. I'm sure it will all come out."

Rose giggled, "Oh, it will. I'm sure."

He picked up his phone off the nightstand and lay back in the bed. He looked around and didn't immediately see his trousers. "Rose. I think I probably need to get some glasses to just keep next to the bed."

He rolled over and showed Rose the phone. "Sweetheart. Can you read this? I can't see it."

Rose looked at his phone. "That's a text from Howie. He says he needs to talk to you about a Cyberman in the desert."

He groaned. "That's the last thing I read last night before I got shot. Which reminds me…" He dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. He scratched his bare chest as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hey. It's me. Mate, can you bring that suit back over here?" he asked someone.

Rose could hear a male voice on the other end of the call.

"No. Rose saw it on CNN. Torchwood and the CIA now have you on their radar, too. We need to put something on it to make it a bit more, invisible. I have just the thing. If the good guys can see you, so can the bad guys."

Rose heard the voice agree.

"Yeah, I'm home all day today. Your personal shield works great. Well done on that, Ace. I tried it out last night." He rubbed the side of his head to find it was completely healed up. Rose sensed his surprise as he looked back at her with a look of curiosity on his face. The voice on the other end continued to speak as the Doctor looked at her.

He looked around the room as he realized he was still very confused about some things. But then he suddenly remembered. "Oh! Right! I figured out the contacts!"

Rose heard the voice laugh.

"They are screens that display readouts and information from Jarvis. You wear the sunglasses so you can see the screens better."

Rose heard Tony's voice yell, "That's it! Got it! I'll bring you some! You'll love it!"

He laughed, "Alright. I'll see you then." He ended the call and sat the phone back on the table. He ran his hand through his hair and quickly became lost in his thoughts.

Rose finishing feeding Sam, who had finally fell asleep. She covered herself back up and rubbed Sam's back. "So, Tony is the silver, Cyberman thing in the desert?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. He has been doing it for a while."

He could feel Rose's pity. "Poor man. He can't bring his friend he lost back. I know that's been hard on him."

"He was doing it before he died. Did you know this friend of his?" He turned and asked her.

She smiled, "Yes. I met him a few times. Whenever, Tony was being an ass, Rhodey would come and redirect him someplace else. I think he probably kept him out of a lot of trouble over the years."

He continued to run his hand through his hair and tried to organize his thoughts. Rose could sense his puzzlement.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor turned and looked at Rose's concerned face. He nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm just really confused."

"You really took a hard blow to the head last night. What do you remember?" Rose asked him as she kissed Sam's head.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I remember Lewis telling us to come home. I remember Jack thumping me in the head. How did we get home?"

Rose smiled at him. "Timon brought us. You went right to sleep once you came home. You said you had a bad headache."

"And it's all healed up this morning. Thank you for that." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome. Michelle still thinks you are hurt though, so take the day off. Go play football with your mates and try not to get hurt again."

He ran his hand through his hair again. "No, there's something I was going to tell you. Something important. Why am I so confused? I feel like I can't think straight."

Rose looked at him. "Sweetheart. You really got hit very hard. Give it some time. You'll be alright."

He looked back at her. "You seem, tired. Has Sam kept you up all night?"

She smiled, "No. I was watching you sleep. I was worried about you."

He leaned over gently and kissed her. "I'm alright. Go onto sleep. Do you want me to take Sam?"

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "No, he's fine."

He sat back against the pillows and tried to collect his thoughts. He knew there was something he was supposed to tell Rose, but he couldn't remember what it was. Then he rubbed the side of his head where he had been injured the night before. Then he remembered how Rose had insisted on helping him heal from his PTSD.

"Rose." He looked at her. "Did you-"

He stopped as he realized she was asleep. He lay down and watched her. She looked so peaceful and he could feel how safe she felt. He couldn't help the smile that came over his face as he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	60. Chapter 60 - The Tank

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 60 - The Tank

The Doctor, Shakes, and Legate where playing 3 on 3 football against Poltoius, Aemilius, and Jack. They were downstairs in the bigger on the inside room that The Doctor had put the two football pitches in. One of the pitches was half the size of the official field, and was encased in bulletproof glass all around. Its appearance had earned it the nickname, "The Tank." There was no out of bounds and instead the players used the walls and ceilings to their advantage. Music blasted loudly. Currently, "Booty Swing" from Parov Stelar played.

As most of their games typically went in "The Tank", the players ended up pushing it to the extreme. Jack ran towards The Doctor, intending to tackle him. At the last moment, The Doctor braced himself and bent over, body slamming Jack to the ground. Jack hit the ground with a loud thump as The Doctor passed the ball to Legate. Legate moved the ball up the field, shot it for a goal, and his father barely missed blocking it.

"Yes!" Shakes yelled as he ran down the field.

The Doctor helped Jack up. They both watched as Poltoius kicked the ball out. The ball went high in the air and The Doctor and Jack both jumped to hit it off of their heads. It bounced to Aemilius who bounced it off of both of his knees as he ran down the pitch. He kicked it hard against the wall. As it bounced back, Jack bounced it off his chest. Then he shot it towards their goal. Shakes caught it easily.

Jack complained. "Man! That's so unfair! He's as big as the damn goal! I call shit on this!"

The Doctor laughed as he and Legate ran back towards the other side of the pitch. Shakes kicked the ball back out to them.

Pete and Lewis walked into the room. The room had a concrete floor, but inside the pitches was artificial grass. There were benches set up outside of both fields. Pete put his hands on his hips as he walked in. "I've never been in here. This is really something."

Lewis smiled. "I'd be embarrassed to tell you how much time we spend in here. It's really sad."

Pete chuckled as they walked over to the bench and sat down to watch the players.

Jack was moving the ball down the field. The Doctor, in an attempt to steal the ball from Jack, tripped them both. They both tumbled down the pitch. When both of them stopped rolling, they lay on their backs and laughed.

Pete laughed at them. He looked back at Lewis. "Well, at least he's in a good mood. This will go over better."

Lewis smiled. "He's already recovered from that concussion?"

Pete looked back at Lewis. "You're forgetting about his wife. She wasn't going to allow him remain injured."

Lewis nodded. "True."

Jake popped inside of the room. He walked over to Pete and Lewis and patted them on the shoulders. "And I'm here. Did you tell him, yet?"

Pete looked back at Jake. "No. We just got here ourselves. Have you seen them play this? Is it even football?"

As Pete said that, Jack ran to steal the ball from Legate. Legate saw him coming and passed the ball to The Doctor. Then Legate completely disappeared and Jack ran full speed into the wall. He fell onto the pitch. Legate reappeared next to the goal as The Doctor passed him the ball again. Poltoius never saw Legate kick it in.

"Wooo!" The Doctor yelled as he ran back down the pitch.

Pete laughed, "What is this that they are playing?"

Lewis laughed, "This is what we call, 'Anything Goes Football.' You will carry more bruises than any fight you have ever been in. Oh, it's the best!"

Jake smiled. "Damn. That does look fun."

Jack got back to his feet and made a "T" with his hands. "Alright!" He yelled. "Time-out! That is unfair! Legate! What the actual fuck, man!?"

Legate laughed at Jack. "Oh, you're fine. Shake it off."

Pete laughed in disbelief. "Rose lets him play this?"

Lewis shook his head. "She's never been down here. I don't think she knows. She would be pissed though. Oh yes. Granted, I bet she'd be good at it."

Pete looked at Lewis seriously, "Oh hell yeah, she would be! All of them would carry an ass kicking they wouldn't forget."

The Doctor noticed them sitting on the bench. He threw up his hand. "Hey! Time-out for real guys."

He ran over to the side of the glass to speak to them. "Hey. What do you need?"

Pete smiled at him. "Just a quick word. Can you come out here for a bit?"

As they were talking, Jack lined up the football and kicked it as hard as he could to hit The Doctor in the back. As the ball struck him, his wrist's force field activated and the ball bounced off of him, harmlessly. He turned around and pointed at Jack, who was laughing hysterically. "I could do that all day, man!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he pointed at him. "I'll be back in a minute to get even with you."

Jack laughed, "As I live in fear."

The Doctor smiled as he walked out of the tank and joined Pete, Lewis and Jake. Shakes joined him. They both picked up water bottles and towels and wiped the sweat from their faces.

Pete took a deep breath. "Son, you're not going to like this news. Not at all."

Jake looked at him and decided it was best to get it out all at once. "We can't do anything with Dorian Idles. His hot shot lawyer brought up the point that anyone could have been using his e-mail address to schedule an assassination against you."

Lewis added quickly. "We can prosecute the man who did shoot though. And we intend to. This is just not something I thought about. This was my fault. I apologize."

The Doctor could sense that they were all expecting him to become very angry. Maybe it was because he had been playing the game and had gotten so much of his aggression out that he reacted completely different.

"Well, that's disappointing. I won't lie. But, nothing really changes. We can keep a man on him and still stay a step ahead of him. Maybe we can get a harsh sentencing for the shooter. Everything thinks I'm recovering."

Pete's relief was oblivious. He smiled, "Hell of a way to recover, son. How bruised up are you when you leave a game like this?"

He smiled. "I have a dermal regenerator over in the corner there. We usually all have to use it after this."

Pete laughed in disbelief. He pointed at his face. "You're going to have to use it on that eye for sure. You have a nice shiner there."

The Doctor rubbed his eye. "Geez. Jack did get me. Damn it."

Shakes laughed at him. He turned to Lewis. "Lewis. You couldn't have seen this coming. It doesn't reflect badly of your idea. Don't let this discourage you. Your charge is safe. The person responsible is being held accountable for his actions, and the situation is no worse."

Lewis dropped his head and sighed. "Still sucks, Summus. I didn't realize how hard this was."

"You are doing fine. But, take the day off. You need to relax a bit. I'll take the guard back. Go spend time with your beloved."

Lewis nodded his head. "Thank you, Summus." He said something to him in Quauhtin.

The Doctor's wrist blinked. He reached around and picked up his phone up off of the bench. He walked away as he spoke to someone in the strange language where he popped his mouth.

Pete looked back at Shakes. "Who's he on with?"

Shakes shook his head. "I'm not sure. He's speaking Andromedae. Something about a brain injury."

Pete looked concerned. "How is he speaking that to someone? Are they here?"

Shakes continued to watch The Doctor. "No. He's probably routed the call through his ship. That's how he can talk to them on his phone easily."

Pete looked impressed.

The Doctor ended the call and rejoined them. "That's what I needed to talk to all of you about! My mind has been scrambled since the shooting last night. I'm sorry."

He whistled loudly for the others to join him. They ran out of the tank and stood around him.

Jack grabbed a towel. "What's up?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Let me see if I remember all of this. The Andromedaens called me the other night. A member of the royal family there has suffered a brain injury similar to the one you had, Pete. The doctors of Plentitude called to see if I could come and help repair it. They are on their way there now."

Pete looked surprised. "You're leaving for Plentitude?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I'm going to take Rose, Genie and Sam of course."

Pete pointed at him, "And Tony. I'll get some sleep knowing he's safely away from here. Just, don't take him to that restaurant you took me to."

All of the men looked questionability at The Doctor.

Jack asked, "What restaurant was that?"

The Doctor smiled like a loon. "Sky Bubbles."

All of Quauhtin and Jack laughed hysterically.

Shakes threw his head back and declared. "No! No children at Sky Bubbles. Oh wow!"

Jack grinned, "Oh, I love that place."

Jake looked at him. "What about this mess with Idles?"

"There's nothing I can do about it even if I'm here. Besides. If I disappear for a while, my injury will seem worse. It might help with the sentencing. Besides, you can handle all of that, Jake."

Jake smiled. "Of course! Maybe we'll find some way to nail him to the wall while you are gone. Shakes might be able to cook up a plan."

Pete crossed his arms. "How long will you be gone?"

The Doctor shook his head. "At least a week. I'm not sure how long it will take though. But, it won't be like when we went. You can reach us with a simple phone call. I'll route it all through my ship."

Shakes nodded. "Who would you like to take with you? Lewis needs a holiday. I recommend him."

Lewis held his hand up. "Arla wouldn't like me being gone that long and I don't want to scare her with a trip in space. You go, and I'll handle the guard here."

Shakes thought about it and shook his head. "No. Talk to Arla first. If she intends to be your bride, she needs to know what she's getting into. She could join you and help care for the children."

Pete, Jack and Jake all held up their hands in surprise and make noises of shock.

Jack was the first one to speak. "Wait a moment! Your bride? You are marrying Arla? Who's Arla?"

The Doctor smacked him in the chest. "The German woman he's been dating you moron."

Jake nodded his head as he realized. "Oh! Damn, you're gone for five months and life just moves on."

Pete smiled at Lewis and patted him on the shoulder. "Fantastic! Congratulations Lewis!"

Poltoius nodded. "The guard was told, but apparently he was too shy to tell the family. Although, I think the Doc' knew."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah. We had talked about it. Summus is right, Lewis. Bring her. She never has to leave the ship if she isn't comfortable with that. Talk to her and see what she says."

Lewis nodded his head and smiled.

Jack smiled and became very excited. "Holy shit! Do you know what this means?!"

They all looked surprised at him.

Jake laughed, "I really hate to ask."

Jack pointed both fingers at them. "Bachelor party!"

Pete and The Doctor shook their heads at Jack. The Doctor looked back at Pete. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

Jack held out his hands. "What? I'll plan everything!"

Jake put his hands on his hips. "What if the shooter last night wasn't acting alone? What if we need you to make an appearance in the next few days?"

The Doctor pointed at Poltoius. "Put a wig on Poltoius and he can get shot at. Put a personal shield on him though."

Legate shook his head. "I really don't like that idea. Sorry."

Poltoius smiled at Legate and patted his back.

The Doctor laughed. "Then put a wig on Summus. He could pass as me"

Jack laughed hysterically. "He's ten times bigger than you! And not to mention, way darker!"

Shakes crossed his arms and smiled. "He wishes he had skin as beautiful as mine. Who else would you like to take, Doctor?"

The Doctor thought. "Timon for sure. In case we break something. Then just whoever wants to go. I'll need…. What do you think? Six men?"

Shakes nodded his head and looked at Lewis. "What do you think, Lewis? Six?"

Lewis agreed.

Legate raised his hand. "I'd like to go. You might need a pilot. Plus, Genie and I have a game of Candyland I'm determined to win."

The Doctor smiled. "Right. Also. I want to ask something….unusual. Jake. Can I take a recruit who's in Basic right now?"

Jake looked surprised. "What? Why?"

"Honestly, it's Michelle's son. He's a great footballer and I know he's in prime physical condition. He's played football with us for months. I want to handle his training myself. He's a good lad who can be one hell of an agent with some special attention. I'd like to take him with me on this trip, too. Then, I'll handle the rest of his training once we return."

"What? You handle all of his training? Like a special case?" Jake asked.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Exactly."

Jake nodded his head. "I'm fine with it. As long as the other Director agrees. Director Tyler?"

Pete nodded. "Too bad you can't take a few more under your wing. Sounds good to me."

"Excellent! We need to leave this afternoon. I suppose I better tell Rose, huh?" he smiled.

Pete laughed, "That would be a good place to start."

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	61. Chapter 61 - Memory Gaps

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 61 - Memory Gaps

The Doctor walked back into his and Rose's bedroom. He ran his hand through his wet hair. He had taken a shower and used the dermal regenerator downstairs. He was grateful for the locker rooms that had just been completed in the bigger on the inside room with the football pitches.

He looked around for Rose. It was quiet. He walked over to the crib to find that Sam was sleeping peacefully. He rubbed his beard as he turned and started to walk towards the bathroom. He nearly walked right into Rose. She caught him and laughed quietly. "Are you still in a daze from last night?"

He looked in her eyes and then crashed his lips into hers. He couldn't explain his confusion, but knew that the only thing that seemed to make any sense is how much he wanted her. He held her tightly as he kissed her. She relaxed in his arms as he ran his hands down to her bum and pushed her closer to him. Rose felt his breath against her neck as he leaned down and kissed her neck and chest. Rose could sense him relax as he opened her robe and looked at her nude body. She had apparently just gotten out of the shower. Her scent was exaggerated and it drove him wild. His lust grew.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and took her over to their bed. He lay her down gently as his lips met hers again. He whispered to her. "This is okay, right?"

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down to her lips. She ran her hands through his wet hair and continued to snog him.

His bracelet lit up. "Sir." Friday said.

"Shhh….." he whispered to Friday. "The baby is sleeping. What is it?" He returned to kissing Rose and running his hands down her nude body.

Friday said, in a quieter voice, "Sir. Tony has arrived."

The Doctor told Friday quietly. "Tell him to have some coffee and I'll be with him in ten minutes."

Rose giggled. "Tell him twelve minutes."

He smiled back at her and whispered, "Yes. Twelve minutes."

The Doctor smiled at her like a loon as he took off his shirt and tossed it across the room. He lay back on her and began to kiss her again. He could feel her lust and excitement. She pulled at the waistband of his shorts. He whispered to her again, "Rose, this is okay right? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Rose threw her arms out in frustration. She quietly fussed at him. "I'm fine! I'm not hurt. I'm not pregnant. I'm fine. Stop worrying."

His look of surprise turned into relief as he began to kiss her more enthusiasm. He ran his hand down between her legs and rubbed her clit. She pulled her leg up behind his back and began to moan. She became wet very quickly as he ran his fingers around her opening and dipped them inside of her.

He continued to kiss her and whispered, "Don't get loud. You'll wake him up."

She bit her lip. As she pushed his shorts and pants down. She grabbed his stiff member and pulled it inside of her. He thrust inside of her, causing them both moan loudly. They stopped at the sudden bit of loudness and laughed at one another. He started to stroke inside of her as she wrapped her legs around him.

 _'Slow down. You have twelve minutes.'_ Rose told him in his head.

He smiled as he met her lips again. _'He's not keeping count. I might take a bit longer. I'm going to take my time and enjoy this.'_

She smiled under his kiss. _'I'd love for you to. We have months to make up for.'_

He ran his hands down her body as he looked down at her. "You are so beautiful. I've loved you since I first saw you."

He could feel Rose's disbelief at his words. He whispered to her. "Probably even more lovely now. Feel my sincerity."

She smiled as she felt something else from him as well. Goosebumps formed on her. She whispered. "I feel like my body is tingling. Is that coming from you?"

He smiled at her, "You still do that to me. Everytime we touch."

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Even with a million voices in your head-"

"You're the only one in the universe at this moment. The only one I see or hear. Nothing else matters. I love you so much." He could feel Rose's happiness grow, and her pleasure as he continued to hit all of right places inside of her, slowly.

Rose smiled up at him, and whispered, "I love you."

He continued to kiss her as he continued to make love to her. His bracelet lit up again. Friday's voice came across quietly. "Sir."

The Doctor ignored him.

"Sir." Friday said again.

The Doctor rose up and growled. "Ugh! What? I'm busy."

"There is an urgent call from Torchwood." Friday said.

He was kissing Rose again, completely lost in her. "Then tell them to leave an urgent message. I'm busy."

"Yes, sir." Friday said.

Rose spoke to him in his head. _'Don't you need to get that?'_

 _'You aren't there yet. I need to get you there.'_ He panted.

She smiled at his determination. _'Just get yours. We can continue mine later.'_

He continued to kiss her neck as she felt his disappointment. He groaned. "Damn it." He rose up and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"Don't apologize. I know I have to share you sometimes. Just don't make that a habit." Rose teased him.

He caught her lips again and kissed her. She sucked his bottom lip, then his tongue danced with hers again.

His wrist band lit up again. Friday's voice spoke. "Sir."

The Doctor rose up and Rose could feel his annoyance. "What?!"

Rose quickly put her finger over his lips to quite him, but it was already too late. He had woke Sam up. Sam started to cry in his crib. The Doctor dropped his head. "I'm so sorry, Rose."

He pulled back on his pants and shorts, and walked over to Sam's crib. He picked him up and held him. "Sorry. Daddy didn't mean to wake you up. Everything is alright." He told Sam. Sam stopped crying and looked up at The Doctor.

Rose got up and retied her robe. She held her arms out to take Sam. "Let me have him."

The Doctor was bouncing gently on his feet as he stood. Sam had calmed down. "We're alright. Go get dressed."

Rose smiled at him holding Sam. "See if you can find where you threw your shirt."

He ran his hand through his wet hair and looked around the room. "What is it, Friday?" Then he grumbled under his breath. "Now, that I can't ignore you anymore. Geez."

Rose walked into the bathroom.

Friday began. "Sir. Jake Simmonds has left you a message."

He groaned as he walked over to the table and picked up his phone. He rang Jake. "Sorry I missed you. What is it?"

Jake spoke. "Logan was shipped off to a training facility in Alberta. I'll pop over and get him, but you'll need to sign some papers as per Thomas' orders."

The Doctor couldn't hide his relief. "Oh, shit. Is that all? I thought the world was ending with the way Friday was insisting I answer the call. Geez. Get him and bring the papers to me to sign. If Thomas gives you a hard time with that, explain to him that I was shot last night and I'm at home recovering. If he still gives you a hard time, remind him that I'd be happy to pop over and punch him out again."

Jake laughed, "Taken care of, Doc! Sorry to bother you with it."

The Doctor ended the call and slipped the phone in his pocket. He looked down at Sam and smiled, "People can't think for themselves Sam. I wonder if I should send Jake a message reminding him to breathe."

Sam reached his tiny hand up and put it in The Doctor's mouth. He walked over the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Rose. Can we come in?"

"Sure. I'm just brushing out my hair."

He pushed the door open and walked inside. She stood there, in her robe. She had just brushed her hair out and the light hit it from the windows. It almost glowed. He stood and stared at her. Rose turned towards him and leaned against the cabinet. "Are you still feeling confused? Are you alright?"

He shook his head as he returned to himself. "Sorry, I just. I don't know. Daydreaming or something."

Rose walked over, handed him a shirt, and took Sam from him. "Don't forget Tony is downstairs."

He nodded his head. "Yes. Right. That I remembered. Oh! Rose. I need to talk to you about something very quick. Can you get us packed?"

Rose looked surprised at him. "Packed? What are you talking about?"

He put on his shirt, looked down at Sam and smiled at him. "They need my help back on Plentitude. Someone has an injury similar to Pete's. To make it there by the time they will be arriving, we need to leave this afternoon."

"We're going to Plentitude?" Rose asked him through a laugh.

He nodded his head, "Yeah. That's alright, isn't it?"

"With Genie. And Sam?"

He nodded his head, "Of course. And Tony. Your Dad insisted. Lewis is talking to Arla about it, and Legate will join us as well."

Rose shook her head. "We can't take those children on a ship."

He put his hands on his hips, "Well, why not?"

"What if they get sick?" Rose asked.

"I'd take them to the ship if they got sick here!" He reasoned.

Rose looked surprised. "I just….I really wasn't expecting that."

He smiled at her. "I told you I would take you on a Babymoon. This could be it. A small holiday, with the children. Granted, I'll have to work a bit. But, I think you can help me with that, Agent Tyler. Can I help you pack or what do you need?"

Rose was looking at Sam in complete disbelief. "Just bring the suitcase up here and I'll put whatever in it for all of us."

"Alright." He agreed.

"What about the TARDIS? Someone will have to tend to her while we're gone." Rose remembered.

He rubbed his beard. "Damn. I haven't thought of that."

Rose suggested, "Jake?"

"Nah, he'll shoot her."

"Tony?"

"No way." The Doctor said.

"Jack?"

"Hell no!" The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Pete can do it! I'll go chat with him about it."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Hang on. Let me go change into some jeans. I need pockets." He walked into the closet. After a few moments, he walked out and stopped in front of Rose. "Do you need me to take him? Let you get dressed?"

Rose looked down at Sam and smiled. "No. He will need a feed again. I'll get dressed after that."

He rubbed his face. "You sitting up here with just a robe on. Why do you put that image in my head when I have to go downstairs? Rose, there is so much I could do."

Rose giggled at him.

He started to walk out of the bathroom. Rose grabbed his hand to stop him. "How are you? Really?"

He looked curiously at her. "Can you sense that?"

Rose nodded her head. "I think so."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I think it's getting a bit better. I'd be happier if I didn't have this gap in my memory from last night. Did I go right to sleep once we got home? What happened exactly?"

Rose patted his chest. "You need to go tend to Tony. We don't have a lot of time. Drink some tea. That helped when you regenerated that time."

He laughed, "I need to heat up the old synapses, huh? That couldn't hurt. I've got a million things to do today. I'll go get the children in a bit. I'll bring that suitcase to you, or I'll send it up. Alright?"

She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her quickly. As he walked out of the bathroom, he pointed at her. "Yours. Later. Promise."

"Shooo!" Rose said playfully as she blushed.

XXxxxXxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxx


	62. Chapter 62 - Tony sees the Ship

XXxxxXxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxx

Chapter 62 - Tony sees the Ship

Tony was sitting at the bar downstairs in the island home drinking a cup of coffee. Arla was cooking something that smelled delicious. Jack was leaning against the cabinet, also drinking a cup of coffee.

Jack pointed at Tony. "You might like it. It's rough. Like rugby and soccer, all mixed into one."

Tony crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nah. I like boxing, though. You guys ever do that? I'm not bad at it. Either that, or my bodyguard is just that bad."

The Doctor walked into the room and patted Tony on the back. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to help Rose with something."

Jack laughed quietly. "Or maybe she was helping you with something."

"Either way, we don't need to know." Tony waved his hand as he smiled at him. "You look good for a man who was shot in the head last night. Where did it hit you?"

The Doctor walked behind the bar and pointed to the side of his head. "Right here. The force field seemed to compress there and knocked me out."

Jack looked back at Tony. "Mild concussion. He'll live."

Arla laughed at them. "Lewis says you where very lucky, Doctor Smith."

The Doctor looked surprised at her. "Is the Universal Translator in here, Arla?"

She turned back to him and smiled. "Yes. Just over there."

He smiled at her. "Good. Is there any hot water? I really need a cup of tea."

Arla smiled at him. "There's coffee already, but I'll heat you some water-"

He walked over to the pot and shook his head. "Nah. This will be fine. I don't want to be a bother. You are busy." He made himself a cup of coffee as he asked Arla, "Did you talk to Lewis?"

Arla nodded her head as she continued cooking. "Yes, he just came in here. Do you want to leave this afternoon? Is that right?"

He sipped his coffee. "Yes. Will you come with us? You don't have to leave the ship if you aren't comfortable with that. Lewis will be with you the entire time. I won't take him away from you."

Arla smiled at him. "It sounds like an adventure. I'd love to come! Maybe we can watch the children for you, so Mrs. Rose can have a date."

He kissed her cheek. "Arla! You are brilliant. Thank you!"

Arla smiled at him and blushed.

Tony looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Plentitude. A planet over in the….ummm…." He couldn't think of the name of the system. He rubbed his head.

Jack laughed at him, "Gacrux system! About 120 light years from here. Are you alright?"

He shook his head and sipped his coffee. "Just light headed still from that blow to the head. It seems to be getting better."

Tony looked concerned at him. "Any memory loss?"

He looked at Tony, "Why?"

"That means yes. Are you sure it was a _mild_ concussion? Did you crack your skull, maybe? That force field could have fractured something up there."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. I'd know. I'm fine. It's not as bad as it was when I first woke up this morning."

Tony looked concerned. "Don't play with that man. I mean, you're a Doctor and I feel like I'm preaching to the choir here. But, maybe you need to have a look at it."

"If it doesn't clear up, I'll scan myself. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He told him as he drank his coffee.

"Well, alright then. Can't force a man to do something." Tony said.

Jack pointed at the Doctor. "And he's the worst about that. Geez."

Tony nodded, "That's what I'm finding out."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the men. "Tony. Where did you park your motor?"

Tony laughed. He attempted a British accent. "Why governor. I parked the motor over in the garage where it was last time."

Jack laughed at him. "That's not bad."

Tony looked at him and smiled. "Been practicing."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "Shit. Let's go up to the ship. I think I have just the thing you need."

Jack nearly bounced off of his chair. "You're going up to the ship? I'd like to see it!"

Tony pointed at himself. "Whoa. Cold cheese. You're taking me up to the ship?"

He looked confused back at them. "Yeah." He looked at Jack. "Ummm… alright. But, I need you back down here later today. Just transport back down. Alright?"

Jack rubbed his hands together in excitement. "What is it again?"

The Doctor had pulled the transporter remote out of his pocket. He motioned for them to join him. "She's a Bloedhoneo Strijur from Veaglurst." He looked back at Arla. "Excuse us, Arla. Rose will be right down for breakfast. That smells wonderful."

Arla smiled at him as the three men disappeared.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

They reappeared in the transporter room. The Doctor walked over to the panel quickly and typed in something. Tony was looking around at everything. He was clearly impressed. He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "Damn. Very nice."

Jack looked around. "Way cleaner than the TARDIS."

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah, that's the first thing Rose said, too."

Tony looked back at Jack. "TARDIS?"

"That's what he called his other ship. It was way different than this. What is this one's name, Doc'?" Jack asked.

" _Asclepius."_ The Doctor told him.

Jack laughed. "Where the hell did you get that name?"

Tony looked at Jack. "Really? God of Medicine. You don't know about Greek mythology?"

Jack smiled back at Tony. "Clearly not. Anyway. I'll have a wander. Anything you need me to stay out of?"

"Trouble. See if you can do that for me, Jack." The Doctor asked him.

Jack walked out of the room. "Oh, there's no fun in that."

Tony laughed. "I like him. He's as big of a pain in the ass as you are."

The Doctor shook his head as he walked into the hallway with Tony. "Oh, that's right. You don't really know Jack. Nor Jake. They've been gone for the past five months. Time travel accident."

"Time travel, huh? Are you two from the same place?"

"No, not really. We're from the same dimension, but Jack is from the future. That's the reason he is familiar with ships and such."

"So, not from the same planet?" Tony tried to understand.

"No. No one exists from the same planet I'm from. I'm the last from there. And that planet isn't even here in this dimension."

"Endangered species, huh?" Tony teased.

The Doctor smiled as he nodded his head. "That is a first."

They continued to walk down the hallway as the Doctor told Tony. "This is extremely classified so, you'll need to keep it to yourself you even know this is here."

"Understood. Where are we?"

"Inside the dark side of the moon in the newly completed space dock. Shakes' ship, _The Hamlet_ , is docked right next to this one. You might see it when we get into the hanger. Legate is moving his ship over. He's joining us this afternoon."

"How long will you be gone?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a week. Why? Want to come?" he asked him.

"Oh, shit. Really? Are you serious?" Tony covered his mouth in surprise.

The Doctor looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. We have plenty of room. Bring your girlfriend if you want. I don't mind."

Tony shook his head. "Nah. She's pissed at me. She's sick and staying in New York. She told me to just stay my ass in Malibu."

"Damn. I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were having trouble."

"Ah. She puts up with a lot from me. She wants us to take a break. I don't know. That's what she said this morning."

The Doctor stopped walking. "Damn. That sucks. I'm sorry to hear that, man. Can you take a week away with the Expo and everything?"

Tony nodded his head. "Can I still get phone calls and such?"

The Doctor smiled. "Of course. I route them through the ship. You can disappear and no one will know where you went."

Tony rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Count me in then!"

They walked into the hanger. Tony stopped in surprise as he looked around. "Damn. How big is this ship? This room is huge! How many ships do you have in here? Are they all yours?"

The Doctor laughed at his excitement. "Yeah, I have three small ones. I've not named them yet. I figured I'd let the children do that. You need smaller ships when the main one is this big. Some planets don't allow you to transport down, or you need to go do something that requires a smaller craft."

They continued to walk down the hanger. Legate stood in front of a smaller ship that looked different from the others. One of the panels was opened and he was working on something. The Doctor and Tony walked up to him.

"Hey, Legate. You remember my friend, Tony." The Doctor said.

Legate smiled. "Of course. I'd shake your hand, but I'm rather dirty. My apologies."

Tony shook his head, "No problem. Now, I thought you said you only had three ships, Doc'. This is the fourth one I've counted."

The Doctor pointed at Legate. "This one is his. She could fly circles around anything I have in here."

Legate laughed, "Well, except for the big ship. But, yes."

"Everything alright with her?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, just a compression problem. I'll give it a closer look over later. It will give me something to do while we are gone."

Tony crossed his arms. "Is it similar to a hot rod? I'm familiar with that. Maybe I can help."

Legate nodded his head. "I'm not sure. I'm not familiar with a hot rod. But, you are welcome to help. Certainly!"

The Doctor smiled. "Legate. I need two small generators. I'm making a perception filter for something about two meters high."

"Instead of a perception filter, why not just put a cloak on it?" Legate asked.

The Doctor rubbed his head. "I'm not thinking clearly. That would work better. He has plenty of power for that." He turned to Tony, "Which would you rather have?"

Tony held his hands out and chuckled. "I have no idea what you are talking about, man. Should we just bring up the suit and work on it while we're gone, too?"

The Doctor looked surprised, "Okay, I'm really not thinking clearly. Why didn't I think of that? Legate? Want to work on a really neat project with Tony?"

Legate smiled and nodded. "Oh, it would be my pleasure! Timon is the best at stuff like that, though. We'll clear out Bay Five just for you Mr. Stark. That will leave Bay Six through Twelve for training."

"Training?" Tony asked.

The Doctor looked at him. "Yeah. I'm bringing a recruit with us who is in Basic. I'm taking over his training."

Legate smiled. "Doc' is tossing him into the deep end of the pool and forcing him to swim. Logan will rise to it. I'm sure of it."

The Doctor laughed. "Tony, let's go ahead and bring up your suit. Bay Five, Legate?"

Legate nodded, "Yeah. I think that's best."

The Doctor walked back down the hanger. Tony walked with him looking around. "This is amazing. Wow. I could live in here. All of this tech? Wow! This is like Candyland to me."

The Doctor smiled, "Genie's favorite game at the moment. She kicks my ass at it."

Tony laughed, "I don't think I would admit that to anyone else. Sad, man."

The Doctor stopped at a panel and started pressing buttons. "There's a shop on Plentitude I'll have to take you to. You'll really love it. I need to get some parts from there myself."

Tony nodded his head. "Oh, I'm looking forward to this, man. Thank you. What are you doing, now?"

The Doctor continued to press buttons on the wall's panel. He told Tony, "Little known fact about me, I helped program the first transporter systems many years ago. Or to come. Time travel makes it difficult to tell stories."

He smiled as he looked back at Tony. Tony looked surprised as his suit appeared in the hanger behind them. Tony pointed at it. "Good trick, Doc'."

The Doctor patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Come on. There will be plenty of time to mess with all of this later. We need to get back." He started to walk back down the hall again.

Tony caught up with him. "You're bringing your children? Did I hear that right?"

"Yeah, and Pete's son, Tony. Ugh. I've got to talk to him first though. He doesn't know about me."

"Your daughter does? You told her?" The Doctor felt Tony's surprise.

"Yeah. That was easy. I'm not sure how Tony will take it."

Tony shook his head. "I don't envy you. That's not a conversation I would ever want to have."

"Yeah. I have no idea how I'm going to tell him. I can't think clearly today either, so that's not helping."

Tony tried to reassure him. "Don't worry about it. I seem to think better on my feet. I think you are the same way. It will just…work."

"I hope you are right. I don't want to scare him." The Doctor sighed.

They walked in bit further. "Oh, while we are here, remind me to scan you. We'll be able to see quickly about your genes you were curious about."

Tony groaned. "Ugh. Doctors."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	63. Chapter 63 - Comrade's Reaction

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 63 - Comrade's Reaction

The Doctor popped into his office with Lance and Logan. Logan had a very short haircut and wore black army fatigues. Logan sat down his huge duffle bag in a chair and looked back at the Doctor. The Doctor held up a finger and smiled. "Just one second, Logan."

The Doctor walked over and opened the door to his office. "Michelle. May I have a minute?"

Michelle walked into his office behind him. She saw Logan, covered her mouth and forced herself not to scream. "What are you doing here?" She jumped in his arms and hugged him.

The Doctor walked behind them. "He's not in trouble if that's what you are thinking. Don't smack him around."

Michelle leaned back and wiped her tears. Logan looked down at her and laughed. "Oh, Mum. Geez. Let me get you tissue." Logan walked over to the table near the sofas and brought her back a tissue.

The Doctor smiled proudly at the young man's thoughtfulness. "Michelle. I'm going to need you to clear my schedule for the week. Perhaps longer. Pete can handle anything you can't push off. I'm going to be recovering from a gunshot if anyone asks."

Michelle looked surprised at him. "Jake said you where shot. Are you alright?"

He leaned on the desk and nodded his head. "I'm fine. But, honestly, I'm going to be out of town. I have to go on a bit of a trip. I'll be in touch and you can reach me if you need to."

Michelle smiled. "Alright. Rose joining you?"

He smiled. "Yes! Clear her schedule as well! Good point."

Michelle looked back at Logan. "Why is he here? He is supposed to be in Canada."

Logan smiled at his mum. "Doctor Smith has selected me for a special assignment."

Michelle looked surprised back at the Doctor. "What's this?"

The Doctor smiled as he pointed at Logan. "I'm going to handle Logan's training myself. I need someone with firsthand experience of off-world life and cultures. I realize that only myself, Rose and Jack have that. Logan is such a thoughtful young man and clever that he's perfect for the job. He reminds me of Rose when I first met her. Before she became so damn scary."

Michelle, Logan and Lance all smiled at him.

He looked at them. "Logan. Take your mum out for lunch. Lance will bring you to me this afternoon and we'll leave orbit. Michelle, I'll take care of him like he's my own. There's no need to worry. Get some sleep tonight."

Michelle nearly cried. He could feel her immediate relief. She walked over and hugged The Doctor. "Thank you."

Logan took his mum's hand and walked out of the door with her. Lance walked over to the Doctor. "A very happy family there."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. Logan is a good man. Michelle has done a hell of a job with him. I hope people can say that about my Sam one day."

Lance smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about little Sam. He's got a lot of growing to do. He's loved more than he can imagine."

The Doctor smiled. "That's very true. Ugh. I've got to go get the children."

His bracelet lit up. Friday's voice spoke. "President Shepherd wants a quick word with you, sir."

"Ugh. Stop calling me sir! No matter what Tony says. Stop it!"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor popped into the Tyler Mansion's grand entryway.

"Hello?" he called.

Jackie called back. "I'm just here in the kitchen."

He walked into the kitchen to the smell of something lovely cooking. He stood in the doorway and crossed his arms. "What are you cooking?"

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "So, you can complain about it?"

He shook his head, surprised at himself. "No, it smells really good. What is it?"

"Fish fingers. Do you want some? You look pale. Are you alright?" she asked him.

He sat down at the bar and watched her as she took the tray of fish fingers out of the oven. He rubbed his face. "Pale? Is that what you said?"

She looked back at him. "Yes. You don't look well. Are you sure you are up for a trip?"

He sat back and took a deep breath. "So, Pete called you about that. You're okay with me taking Tony, then?"

She piled some fish fingers on a plate and handed it to him. "Eat something. Maybe you are hungry the reason you look so pale. Pete said you got hurt last night. Are you alright?"

He crammed the fish fingers in his mouth and nodded his head. "I'm fine. It sounded worse than it really was."

Jackie reached in the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of something. She sat it next to his plate. He absentmindedly dipped his fish fingers in it and continued to eat.

Jackie didn't notice and had disappeared into the cupboard. She called out to him as she continued to speak. "I'm fine with you taking Tony. It's no problem. Pete and I can have some time to ourselves. I just feel badly putting him on you when you already have Genie and Sam."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, they're not a problem at all. I'll have Jacob as well. I just picked him up. He's on the island now with Rose, helping her pack."

Jackie laughed, "Good Lord. You and a ship full of children! Are you sure you can manage that?"

He continued to dip his fish fingers in the sweet dip she had put next to the plate and eat. "Arla is coming. So is Legate. I have reinforcements when I need them."

"Just be sure to spend some time with just Rose and yourself. It's important."

He nodded, "Right."

She came out with a cloth bag that was half full of something. She sat it next to his plate on the bar. He looked surprised at her. "What is this?"

She smiled at him. "Jam. Take it with you. I know how you are with that damn sweet tooth of yours."

He laughed at her as he continued to eat. She saw him dipping his fish fingers in the bowl.

"Oh, that's just nasty! Why are you doing that?" she asked him.

He looked confused. "What? You put it up here for me to eat. What's wrong?"

"That's custard, you plum. It's for after you eat, not during!" she fussed at him.

He ran a fish finger around the edge of the bowl to coat it in the custard. "Odd. I've never had that before. It's not bad."

Jackie shook her head at him. "Oh my God! I might be sick. That's disgusting."

Pete walked into the kitchen. "What's disgusting, Jack's?"

Jackie covered her mouth and waved her hand. "Your son-in-law. That's what."

He laughed at her as he continued to eat.

Pete looked at him. "What are you eating, son?" Pete reached over and took a fish finger off his plate. He took a bite and shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine."

The Doctor smiled at him and pointed at the custard. "Try it with that, Pete."

Pete dipped it in the bowl and ate it. He chewed up the fish finger as he ran his eyes around his head in thought. "What is that? Custard?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah. It's not bad, is it?"

Pete grabbed another fish finger off the Doctor's plate, and sat down next to him at the bar. "No, that's pretty good. Hey, Jack's. Do you have some more of this? I haven't had lunch."

Jackie shook her head as she poured up the rest of the fish fingers on a plate and handed it to Pete. She took a bowl of custard out of the refrigerator and handed to him, too.

"I'll just cook some more of these for the children. Two grown men eating fish fingers and custard." She complained.

The Doctor pointed at his plate. "This might be the best thing I've ever ate of yours, Jackie."

Pete leaned over, "How's that head injury, son?"

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "Oh, that might explain this."

Pete laughed as he ate. "No, really. How is it? Still confused?"

"It's not as bad. I probably just need a cup of tea. Hey, Jackie. Could you make me a cup of tea, please?"

Jackie fussed at him. "What is this? A short order kitchen?"

Pete looked up at her, "Yeah, I'll have one, too. Thank you, Jack's."

Jackie put a kettle on and shook her head at them in playful annoyance.

Pete suddenly remembered, "Jack's. Remember when we talked about getting a smaller place?"

Jackie leaned against the counter. "Yeah. I thought we decided against that. We needed to stay here. This is the only place big enough to host all of those fancy parties and such."

Pete nodded his head. "Well, what if we kept the mansion, but got a smaller place to use as a primary residence? Rose and the Doc' have that huge home on the island, and the flat here in London. They manage well. What do you think?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Where do you have in mind? Someplace close-by?"

"With our watches, anything on Earth is close-by. Where would you like to live?" Pete asked her.

"I liked Greece. That was a lovely place that we stayed in. I loved the water being so close-by. It was so relaxing." Jackie told them as she made them tea.

Pete pointed at her with the fish stick. "This week, while Tony is gone, let's give that another look. Not just Greece, just anywhere. Maybe more than one place to live. Find someplace and we'll go look at it. Alright?"

She handed them both up their teas. "Alright. I'll give it a look."

Pete looked back at the Doctor. "That work for you?"

He sipped his tea and sighed, "That sounds great. Oh, thank you Jackie. This is just what I needed."

As he sat and sipped his tea, his confusion seemed to diminish. He still couldn't remember what happened the night before, but he didn't seem to be as sluggish as he had been all day. He suddenly remembered, "Oh, Pete! I need you to tend to something for me while we're gone. I'll need to show you what to do. It's very simple, but extremely important."

Pete nodded his head as he continued to eat. "Sure. Happy to."

The Doctor, remembering something suddenly, stood up and ran his hands in his pockets. "Oh! That's what I was trying to remember. Where is it?"

Pete looked back at him. "What are you on about, son?"

The Doctor smiled, "Ha! Oh, thank you, Jackie! The tea seems to have really helped! I can think clearer now." He handed her a small jewelry box. "There, I got that yesterday."

Jackie looked surprised as she took the box, "What is this?"

He smiled at her. "Your new matriarch ring. It has an extra stone in it for Sam. Anytime there is a change in the family, it's my responsibility to give you another ring. I've got one for Rose, too that I need to give her."

Jackie smiled proudly down at the ring. "Is Sam's stone from here?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I had a hard time trying to decide if I could have the jeweler use one from here, or from the Prime Dimension. In the end, I put one from here in your ring and one from the Prime Dimension in Rose's. A child of two worlds."

Jackie smiled proudly. "Thank you."

Pete grabbed his and the Doctor's plates and bowls, and took them to the sink.

"Ready to have this chat with Tony?" Pete asked him.

The Doctor dropped his head. "Ugh. As ready as I'll ever be. How do you think he'll take it?"

Pete shook his head. "I have no idea. That's the reason I came home. I figured you needed some help."

"Oh, I do. Especially today! Thank you, Pete." The Doctor nodded his head.

Jackie looked confused. "What are you lot on about?"

"If he's going to take Tony into space, we need to tell Tony he's an alien. Don't you think, Jack's?" Pete explained.

Jackie sipped her tea. "Well, that's true. Call him down here, then."

Pete walked out of the doorway and shouted, "Tony! Genie!"

The Doctor looked back at Jackie. "Can I ask you to make me another cuppa? It seems to be helping my head."

Jackie smiled and handed him another cup. "You aren't looking as pale as you were. Something is helping."

He took the cup and sipped it. "Oh, that's lovely. Thank you, Jackie."

Tony, Genie and Zeus ran into the kitchen. Tony jumped into Pete's arms. "Hey Daddy! Why are you home in the middle of the day?"

Genie smiled at Pete. The Doctor sat down his tea and whistled quietly to get her attention. She laughed and climbed into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "How are you today, my Sara Gene?"

She sat back and looked at what he was wearing. "Daddy. Have you been playing football all day again?"

He looked down at his jeans and t-shirt. "Maybe I have. So what of it?"

She smiled at him. "You should have come to get Tony, then."

Pete held Tony in his arms as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Well, we need to chat about that. John did come to get you both. He has a bit of a surprise for you."

The Doctor nodded as he picked up Genie, and his tea, and joined them at the kitchen table. "Yes. We're going on a holiday. Someplace really cool." Genie sat on her knees next to him in a chair on her own.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Genie asked.

He took a deep breath and looked at Tony. "We're going to another planet. A place called Plentitude. We'll take a space ship that I have there."

Pete looked to see Tony's surprised face. The Doctor sipped his tea. Tony smiled in disbelief. "Right, John. Good joke. Where are we really going?"

Genie looked at Tony. "No, Tony. He's telling the truth. I can tell."

Tony threw his arms up. "But, you don't have a ship anymore! Who's ship are we taking?"

Pete and The Doctor looked surprised at Tony.

Pete asked, "How do you know about his ship?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I figured you didn't have it anymore, otherwise you would have taken Rose traveling again already."

The Doctor looked at Pete in complete shock. "Tony. Ummm. Tell me. What do you remember about the stories Rose told you about me?"

Tony smiled, "She told me about fun places you took her. She said you met the Queen way back in the past, and strange people in the future. I always imagined it was aliens the way she described them."

Genie smiled, "Just like Spartacus!"

Tony continued. "Rose was really sad and was sure she would never see you again. She would sit in her room and cry sometimes. I would try to make her feel better and she said that it 'served her right for being stupid enough to fall in love with an alien'. She meant you, I'm sure because you are here now and you two like to kiss all of the time."

The Doctor rubbed his face, "Again with the kissing. I'll remind you of this one day!"

Pete laughed in relief. "You mean you know all about him?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. You couldn't have known this entire time. You were always so scared of aliens. I remember taking you to the Smithsonian and we talked about it then."

Tony looked seriously at The Doctor. "I am scared of aliens. They are very scary! But, not like you. You are….. normal."

The Doctor looked at Pete. "Well, I've never been called that in my entire life."

Pete chuckled at him and tried to understand. "So, you're frightened of aliens, just not him? Even though you know he is one. Is that it?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. It's like Genie says. He's like Han Solo. He just looks like us, he's not from here. It's not a big deal."

The Doctor looked at Genie in surprise. "You told him?"

Genie held up her hands. "He asked. But he already knew! Mum had told him stories before you got here. How long have you been here, Daddy? Tony says it hasn't been long."

The Doctor rubbed his face in relief. "Damn it, Pete. These kids are too clever. Why were we worried?"

Pete was laughing at him. "I feel as if our future is in good hands."

The Doctor sipped his tea. "Indeed. Wow."

Tony leaned into the table. "What I don't understand though, John, is this. If you didn't have a ship, but now you do, where did it come from?"

"I bought one. I just got it a few days ago. Your Mum and Dad went to get it for me."

Tony looked at Pete. "Are you an alien, too?"

Pete laughed, "No son. The only alien in this family is him."

The Doctor sipped his tea and looked at Tony. "Is that alright?"

Tony threw up his hands. "Why wouldn't it be? It's never been a problem before."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Jackie! Your son is behaving like you. Are you proud of yourself?"

Jackie, leaning on the bar, smiled at them. "Incredibility proud. Tony, why haven't you said anything about this? Have you known this entire time?"

Tony shook his head. "No one else said about it, I figured it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. I guessed it would make him homesick and so sad like Rose had been."

The Doctor's heart sank at the reminder of how upset Rose was while they had been apart. He looked at Pete and sighed. He took the opportunity as he sipped his tea to reach out to her through their connection.

 _'Rose, my darling. I love you. So very much.'_ He said.

He could feel Rose's surprise at his sudden words.

 _'I love you. Are you alright?'_ Rose asked concerned.

 _'I'm fine. I just needed to tell you that. I'll be home in a bit.'_

He smiled as he sat down his tea. Tony asked him, "Are we going back to where you are from, John?"

The Doctor smiled, "No. But, it's a really neat place."

Tony asked him. "There will be aliens, won't there?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, the planet will have aliens. But, if you don't want to go down to the planet, you don't have to. You can stay on the ship. There are all sorts of things on it to keep you busy."

Tony leaned on the table, "Like what? How big is this ship?"

"Really big! It's almost as large as a Star Liner. It has a hanger with room for twelve smaller ships that I can take you out in and fly around in space while we're gone."

Genie looked surprised. "You have thirteen ships?"

He shook his head, "No. I have four. The bigger ship, and then three smaller ones. Legate will have his ship there, too. It goes really fast! Like a rollercoaster! It will suck you into the seat and make your eyes pop!"

Tony held up his hands. "Hang on! Legate has a ship? That means he's an alien, too? Is Poltoius one?"

The Doctor looked at Pete.

Pete shook his head and smiled. "Might as well get it all out in the open, son."

The Doctor smiled as he looked back at Tony. "Comrade. Poltoius and Legate are aliens. Yes. So are the rest of our body guards."

Jackie complained. "See, and we had them for years before I was ever told that."

Tony accepted his answer. "They are from the same place you are! Right?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. They are from someplace else."

"But, they look like you."

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "You look like me and we're not from the same place. See how that works?"

Tony looked surprised. "Okay, hang on. If you look normal, and so do they, and they are all aliens, maybe aliens aren't really scary. Are there aliens who look scary? Or is that some crap the telly has made us think?"

The Doctor fussed at him, "Don't say 'crap' in front of the ladies, Comrade. Mind your manners. There are aliens who look scary. There are some that look rather…..strange. Everyone is different."

Genie smiled, "I'm more interested in the ship! When are we leaving?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "We leave this afternoon. Jacob is coming with us, too."

Tony did a little dance. "Brilliant! Space adventures with Genie and Jacob! Will Rose come too?"

The Doctor smiled, "Rose, Sam, Legate, Lewis, Arla, Mr. Tony and a few others."

Pete looked surprised, "Stark is going?"

The Doctor nodded as he sipped his tea.

Tony looked back at Pete. "You're not going, Daddy?"

Pete shook his head. "No. I've already been. I need to stay here and get some work done. You mind John and Rose, and you'll be fine. We'll be able to call you and hear all about your adventures."

Tony nodded his head. "Can Zeus come, too?"

Zeus lifted his head up and looked at the Doctor. Jackie spoke quickly. "Now, come on! Tony, if I have to be without you for a few days, you aren't going to take my dog, too! He's staying with me so I'll have someone to talk to."

Tony looked disappointed, "Alright. He probably wouldn't like space anyway. What do I need to pack?"

Jackie spoke again. "I've already packed your bag, son." She looked at the Doctor. "And don't forget all of this jam, you."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Oh, I won't. Thank you, Jackie."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx


	64. Chapter 64 -Saying Good-bye

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 64 -Saying Good-bye

Rose smiled at the level of laughter and noise that was coming from the hallway. The Doctor walked in the sitting room holding Tony upside down, by his feet. He was bouncing him closely to the floor. "Rose, I'm just going to drop your rotten brother on his head. Did you know he already knew I wasn't from here? He's known this entire time? Rotten boy!"

Tony was laughing and shouting playfully. Jacob laughed and joined them. "Hi John!"

The Doctor looked at Jacob as he helped Tony get up on his feet. "Jacob! Did you know before I told you today?"

Jacob smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah. Tony told me when we first met at Camp David. He said you were a nice, though."

The Doctor looked surprised at Rose, who laughed at him. "No wonder he never spoke to me." He grabbed Jacob quickly and held him by his ankles, threatening to bounce his head on the floor. "Let's just drop him on his head, too! He knew and he never said anything! What on Earth is wrong with these children?! I've lived in fear of telling them for months!"

Jacob laughed hysterically. "Let me down!"

"Never! You rotten boy!" The Doctor playfully yelled at him.

They all laughed as the Doctor gently tapped Jacob's head on the tile floor. "There! Take that!"

He helped him back to his feet. All three of the children laughed and ran out of the room.

Rose walked up to The Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was out of breath from playing with the children. "You seem to be feeling better. Head alright?"

"I'm fine. Still can't remember last night, but I'm not as confused now. Oh! Before I forget, or lose it again." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box. He took out the ring with his, hers, Genie's and now Sam's stone in it. He slid it on her finger and kissed her hand. "There. No more swollen fingers. You can put your rings back on again. Although, seeing you without your wedding band made me feel like you were my girlfriend again. Can I call you that, sometime?"

She giggled at him. She whispered, "You can call me anything you like." She leaned in to kiss him as he made that happy noise in the back of his throat.

"Ew. Gross, get a room." Jack complained as he walked into the sitting room with Jake.

The Doctor sighed, "This is a room. It's my room! It's my house! What the hell?"

Jack laughed, "I'm coming with you today. Jake just came to see me off. Where's your stuff? I'll take up with me."

Rose smiled. "I've already sent it, but thanks."

Jack nodded. "Alright. See you up there."

Jack pressed a remote and Jake and him disappeared.

Rose asked, "Where did he get a remote?"

"Ah, he was on the ship earlier. He probably grabbed one then." He told her. "Where's Sam?"

"Shakes has him. He wanted to tell him bye. It was really sweet." Rose smiled.

The Doctor smiled. "He's so happy right now. I wonder what Summus is saying to him."

"Most likely, something I couldn't understand. Quauhtin sounds like a mixture of German, French and something you would speak when you have had too much to drink."

He laughed, "Don't tell them that. Wow! Offensive extreme!"

"Did you talk to Dad about the TARDIS?" Rose asked him quietly.

He smiled at her. "Yes. He's going to take care of her for me. I've left on the telly. She's watching cartoons again."

Rose laughed at him. He quickly looked around the room to see if they were alone. He held her tightly as he laid his forehead on hers. _'I can't stop thinking about you. About me and you. You have intoxicated my mind. It's the only thing I can think about clearly today.'_

Rose smiled at him. She could feel his lust. _'Tell me what you are thinking about, exactly. Then I might be able to help.'_

Rose could tell she had been on his mind all day from how enthusiastic he snogged her. He ran his hands down to her bum and pressed her close to his pelvis. She could feel how much he wanted her. It was almost overwhelming. He spoke in her head. _'Me. You. Silk sheets. Candles. Music. Moaning. Tingling. Saying words in High Gallifreyan_ _to make you scream very loudly. A certain taste in my mouth that I've not had in months. That sort of thing.'_

She patted his chest and giggled. "Oh. Wow! You are like an ocean of emotions right now! That alone nearly knocked me off my feet."

He caught her lips again. _'Oh, I need you so badly. When can we be alone? Do have time now?'_

A male voice yelled from the grand entryway. "Hello!"

The Doctor rubbed his face as he stopped snogging Rose. He said quietly, "Oh, well fuck. There's our answer to that question." He yelled, "In here. Come in!"

Rose shook her head. "Oh my God! You have messed up my head now. Damn it."

He smiled at her as he kissed her hands, "Later woman. Yours. Tonight."

Rose blushed. "See, now I won't be able to think about anything else until then."

Lance walked in with Logan. "I've brought him, Doc. Do you need anyone else to go?"

The Doctor looked at Lance. "We could use you, Lance! Go back a bag. Want me to transport you up?"

Lance smiled. "I've always loved Plentitude. Sure! I'll be straight back. Want me to leave Logan here?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah. That's fine. Logan, want a cuppa?"

Logan smiled. "Sure! If it's not any trouble."

The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Will you go make sure the children have everything they need? Genie will need her Goofy doll. We can get anything else we might forget."

Rose nodded. "Want me to send them down?"

He rubbed his head where he was shot. "Ummm… Lewis is doing something to the transporter. It will be about ten minutes before he can transport us all up. But, yes. Tell them to get ready."

Rose smiled as she walked out of the room. She smiled at Logan. "Hi Logan."

Logan smiled at her, "Nice to see you again, ma'am."

The Doctor walked over to the kitchen and made two cups of tea. Logan joined him and sat at the bar. "Sir-"

"Okay, first thing. Don't call me sir. I hate that. Call me Doctor. Or John. Either one. Sir, just irks me. I don't deserve the respect that it implies." He told him as he handed him a cup of tea.

Logan nodded his head in surprise. "Doctor. Alright. How do I address your wife?"

He blew his tea as he leaned against the cabinet. "Carefully. She can break your neck."

Logan laughed under his breath. Shakes walked into the kitchen holding Sam in his arms. "Don't scare the kid. Geez. You'll be fine, Logan. It's nice to see you again."

Logan smiled at Shakes. "Good to see you too, sir."

"Your mother is well?" he asked.

"She is. Thank you." Logan smiled at him.

The Doctor looked at Sam who was coo'ing in Shakes' arms. "He's so happy. What have you two been doing?"

"Walking on the beach. It helps me clear my head. I've been speaking to him. Telling him how much I'll miss him this week."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, Summus. We're only going to be gone a short time."

Shakes smiled down at him. "Yeah, but he'll be bigger once he returns. He won't ever be this small again. Make sure he gets enough sleep."

The Doctor smiled, "I will. He'll be fine."

"Does he have a blanket? It's usually cold in the quarters at night." Shakes asked him.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at how Shakes was having such a hard time letting Sam go. "Summus. Go on and take him up to the ship if you want. Well, when Lewis is finished with the transporter. Geez. What's he doing?"

"Systems check before you guys come up. There's a good crowd already up there. Jack, Jake, Tony, Legate, Poltoius, Gobbo, Pete, Timon, Lewis and Arla."

The Doctor shook his head in approval. "Lance wanted to join us, too. I hope that's alright. I told him it was fine."

Shake nodded his head. "That's fine. I'd rather you have too many, than not enough."

The Doctor leaned into the cabinet and sipped his tea. He pointed at Shakes as he spoke to Logan. "Logan. I probably should go ahead and tell you. Shakes here. Or Summus as he is really called, is a legend in this universe. A strategic master, and leader of the Prime Guard of Quauhtin. He's in charge of the Prime Guard here on Earth, a group of Quauhtin who you simply know as the Tyler family's bodyguards."

Logan looked surprised. "Really? So, they are from…."

"Quauhtin." Shakes nodded as he looked down at Sam and smiled. "Yes. The Prime Guard's role in the universe will be explained over the next few days. I'm sending some of my best men to help train you for whatever you might need. Ask them questions. They want to help you in any way they can."

Logan nodded his head, "Thank you, sir. I have to admit, I'm rather nervous I'll disappoint you guys."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "Nah. Don't worry about that. You'll do just fine. I'm happy you agreed to do this. It was highly unusual."

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "It seems interesting. I have no problems with people, no matter where they are from. Everyone you meet is unique, right?"

The Doctor smiled proudly, "Exactly."

Shakes pointed at the Doctor. "Don't let him play his role down, Logan. He's not of his world, either. He's not even of his Dimension. He's a legend where ever the Hell he is from. A Time Traveler. Millions of years old. Rose says they call him, 'The Oncoming Storm'."

The Doctor shook his head. "No one calls me that here."

Logan looked surprised. "So, you are an alien too, Doctor Smith?"

The Doctor nodded his head and smiled. "Suppose it's better to get that right out in the open. Don't tell your mum though, although I'm not convinced she's not an alien of some sort. She's just too damn good at what she does. Hell, she probably already knows."

Logan laughed, "She has six of us. We've trained her well. She's always on her toes. She has to stay one step ahead of us to keep us in line. That's what she's always said."

The Doctor laughed and then had a thought. "Summus. Get Michelle to help with this Idles problem. Why haven't we thought of that? Give her full access to everything and see if she can figure this shit out."

Shake nodded his head. "Good idea. She can probably help for certain. I'll get on that."

"Leave the part about me being an alien out. She doesn't need to know that. Granted, she probably already does. I've never really kept it from her."

Shakes laughed.

Logan looked at them. "Okay. So, you…and the guard. Who else are aliens? Is your wife?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No one else. Well. In this family. Well….Completely anyway. Well… as far as I want to talk about right now."

Logan nodded his head. "Understood."

Legate appeared next to the Doctor. Logan leaned back in surprise. Legate smiled at him and shook his hand. "Logan! Nice to see you! Did you bring a football?"

The Doctor could feel Logan's nervousness fade at the sight of Legate. "No. I'm sorry to say I didn't have the room."

"Ah. I've got about ten onboard. Although, I'm not sure where we can play. Is there a place, Doc'?"

The Doctor smiled. "Have you met me? What do you think? Are we ready to go?"

Legate smiled, "Yes. Lewis sent me down to test the transporter. I'm fine. Let's go!"

The Doctor called Rose in his head.

Shakes smiled. "Should I call for Rose and the children?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah. I just called her. She's on her way down."

Just as he said that, Genie ran into the room. "Daddy! Are we really going now?"

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Yes. Leaving now. Are you ready to see the ship?"

Genie covered her mouth excitedly. "YES!"

He laughed at her excitement.

Rose came in with Jacob and Tony. "Okay, I think we're ready."

The Doctor looked back at Genie. "Did you get your Goofy doll?"

Genie smiled. "Mum has it."

He looked around the room and counted how many was there. "Alright." He told Lewis through the Quauhtin connection. "Bring us all up."

They all disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	65. Chapter 65 - A Few Rules

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 65 - A Few Rules

The Doctor was still holding Genie as they materialized onboard. Rose, Jacob, Tony, Shakes holding baby Sam, Legate and Logan all appeared in the transporter room. Lewis worked the controls behind the panel as Arla stood beside of him.

Lewis smiled. "Welcome aboard everyone! Doctor, we're ready to get underway. Well, we are heavy three people."

The Doctor sighed. "I can't blame them. Wanting to say good-bye."

Genie and Tony looked around with their eyes as large as saucers.

"Wow. This is amazing." Tony said.

The Doctor looked down at him, "Not scary, huh? You are really high up."

Tony shook his head. "Nah. That was fine."

They all walked out of the transporter room, down the hall and into the main control room. There they met everyone else. Little Tony was surprised to see Pete. He jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

The Doctor smiled at them. "I'll take care of him Pete. Not to worry."

Pete smiled at him as he sat Tony down. "I know you will, son. Take care of yourself, too."

The Doctor smiled at Pete. "Right." Pete hugged him quickly.

Rose smiled at him. "Oh, Dad. You're going to make me cry."

Pete laughed. "Love you guys. Be careful and have a good time. Call when you can."

Rose kissed his cheek and hugged him. Genie quickly ran up and got a hug from Pete, too.

Jake patted Pete on the shoulder. "Alright, Pete. Let's get back down. Let them get going."

Shakes kissed Sam on the head and handed him to Rose. "I'll handle the transport. Have a safe trip." He walked out of the room with Pete and Jake.

Lance walked in, looked around the room and laughed. "I'm just in time!"

The Doctor turned and looked around the room. He saw Rose holding Sam. Poltious walked over to her and tickled Sam's cheek. Jacob and little Tony were standing next to Legate and Logan. Legate was pointing at the main screen to show them the other ships sitting outside of the dock. Other ships that sat nearby in the dock could be seen. But just beyond were some huge doors that were opened the darkness of space could be seen just ahead.

Tony Stark stood next to Jack, both men with their arms crossed leaning against the wall. Gobbo, Timon, and Lance sat at various stations around the control room. Lewis stood behind Arla, who sat in a chair at a station in the corner.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Alright, we're all here. While we're waiting for them to transport down, let's go over some things."

Jack moaned. "Oh, shit. Here it comes." Tony smiled at him.

The Doctor smiled as Genie ran over to stand in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders and spoke, "Some of you have traveled with me before. But for others, this will be your first trip away from this planet. Granted, I don't foresee anything dangerous happening, it's always a good idea to be cautious. So, I'll start with Rule One."

Rose looked at him. "Seriously? You still use that?"

He laughed, "I hope you will follow it this time, Rose Tyler! Rule One is-"

"Don't wander off." Genie told them proudly.

He smiled proudly at her. "Right, my child. Don't wander off."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, Rose had a problem with that Rule."

Rose stuck her tongue out at Jack, who teasingly blew her a kiss.

The Doctor smiled at them. "As you know, we are headed to the planet called Plentitude. I've been asked to come assist a team of doctors there to help a member of the Royal family of Andromeda who has sustained a head injury. I have no idea how long the treatment will take, but I guess we will be gone a week. You can call or video chat anyone back on Earth. Simply connect into the ship to route the call. Timon can help you with that if you have problems."

"Timon has also installed a universal translator and an ummm… virtual assistant….is that fair to call Friday that, Tony?"

Tony nodded his head. "Sure, man."

"Okay, a virtual assistant that you can ask anything to for help. For example, directions to someplace. How to use the food replication machines, the showers, whatever. To activate it, simply say its' name and your question. For example. Friday, what time is currently in London?"

Friday's voice came over the speakers. "6:23 pm, sir."

The Doctor gritted his teeth that Friday had called him 'sir' again. Jack and Tony shook hands in the corner as they both laughed under their breath. The Doctor was sure Tony had let Jack in on his little joke that made Friday keep calling the Doctor 'sir' no matter how many times the Doctor asked him not to.

The Doctor shook his head and continued. "You can ask any of the Guard, myself, Jack, or Rose if you need help. All of us are familiar with this sort of ship."

"Okay, third thing. Someone is always in this room if you need help with anything. Just come in here. The computer knows this room as simply the 'Control Room' if you have to ask for directions."

"Fourth. The food replication machines do not speak English as a first language. If you misspeak and get something strange, don't eat it. Save yourself some misery. Just trust me on this."

"Fifth. Jacob has asked to see Saturn on our way out of the system. So, we'll be there in…" He looked back at Lewis.

Lewis smiled, "One hour and twelve minutes after we depart."

The Doctor pointed at Lewis, "Thank you, Lewis. We're going to slow down so he can have a good look at it as we pass by, and refuel. Everyone is invited to the top observation deck to see it with us. Then, there is a surprise that I'll revel."

"Sixth, when we get to Plentitude, we will not be able to dock in the main space port. This isn't a problem, but just means we'll have to orbit the planet."

Jack looked surprised, "What? Why?"

Poltoius smiled, "We'll be there the same time as the Tractusequum."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding me!?"

The Doctor smiled, "Which leads me to this. The Royal family has offered us all ummm…. a private observation room for the game. Everyone is invited."

Tony shook his head. "What the hell is the Tractusequum?"

Legate clapped his hands in excitement. "It's like football, rugby and ummm…."

Poltoius added, "Horseback riding and ummm…."

The Doctor held out his hand, "Ummm… flight? I don't know. It's hard to explain. But, it is a sport and you can yell at it."

Little Tony clapped his hands. "Hey! Good enough for me!"

The Doctor laughed, "That's right, Comrade."

"Okay, and final thing. This is also a training situation for Logan here. I've taken over his basic training for Torchwood. I'll be working directly with him in certain things while we are in route, and while we're there. I might need to call on some of you for help. If any of you want instruction on what we're doing, you're welcome to join us. Comrade, your Dad has already insisted in one thing so I'll come get you when I do it."

Rose looked shocked. "I'm sorry. You're doing what?"

He looked back and smiled at Rose. "I'll defiantly need your help, Rose. I've heard you are the best on this ship at hand to hand combat."

Rose smiled and blushed.

Stark crossed his arms. "I want to see that."

Jack shook his head seriously, "Don't volunteer for it. Trust me. She's deadly."

Stark looked surprised. He said quietly, "Really? That's hot!"

Jack smiled and nodded his head.

The Doctor patted Genie's shoulders. "Okay, I think that's everything…. Lewis. Am I missing anything?"

Lewis rubbed his chin. "Location bracelets?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Yes! Let's use those! Great idea!"

Lewis reached down in a cupboard under the station where Arla sat.

Rose walked over to him. "Location bracelets? What is that?"

"Something that will help me sleep this entire trip. Comrade. Jacob. Come here."

The boys joined him as Lewis brought over three small, rubber looking bracelets. Lewis put one on each of the children's wrists and pressed a button that tightened them. Each bracelet beeped once. Poltoius pressed a button at the station he sat at and smiled, "Got them."

The Doctor explained, "It's like a universal GPS. Genie and Sam's GPS will work out here, but I'd rather have this. Especially, since I need to keep up with the boys, too."

Rose looked surprised. "Sam has a GPS?"

He nodded his head. "Yes." He turned to the room. "Alright, any questions?"

Jack smiled, "Do we have to call you 'Captain'?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No. Don't call me that."

Genie looked up at him, "Daddy. But you are the captain."

He bent over and kissed her forehead. He rose up and looked at Lewis. "Lewis. Get me Space Traffic Control, please."

Lewis pressed a few buttons on the wall. "Alright. Go."

The Doctor spoke, "Hello, Space Traffic Control. This is the _Asclepius,_ requesting clearance for departure."

A voice came back. "Greetings _Asclepius._ This is Space Traffic Control. Traffic is clear and your path is 187 degrees. Please use caution through the moon doors and impulse power only. Have a safe journey."

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you, Thomas. Hey Pete."

Pete's voice came over the speakers, "Yeah, son!"

"Take care of my girl." He smiled.

"Take care of mine. I'll hear from you soon." Pete said.

Gobbo pressed a few buttons and the ship lifted up and moved through the huge doors that they saw directly in front of them. As they moved past the doors, Gobbo pressed a few more buttons and the stars streaked across the screen.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	66. Chapter 66 - Dinner with Tony

XXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 66 - Dinner with Tony

The Doctor turned around and picked up Genie. "Okay. Let's show everyone to their rooms! Rose, you know where we are? Right?"

Rose smiled. "Yes. Children are with us, right?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. They are too small to be on their own. Everyone, see Legate for room assignments. He's probably already got you lot in your rooms, though. I think Tony was next to us. Then Lewis and Arla. Right?"

Gobbo laughed, "Wooo….. don't tell Summus you let them in the same room together."

The Doctor laughed in disbelief. "Really? Lewis is a grown man. Would Summus really flip out about that?"

All of the Quauhtin nodded their heads seriously.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Suggestion?"

Rose smiled, "Rule Two: What happens in space, stays in space. Everyone agree?"

The entire room said, "Agreed!"

Rose smiled as looked back at The Doctor. "Problem solved. Stop overthinking things, Time Lord."

The Doctor smiled. "Right, my dear."

They walked down the hall together. Genie wiggled to get down. She ran to catch up with Tony and Jacob.

Logan and Legate walked out behind them. Legate was busy talking about football with Logan. Legate called to the Doctor. "Hey Doc'. I'll take Logan to his room. He's between Lewis and me. Cool?"

The Doctor nodded. "That's fine. See you in a hour?"

Both of them smiled. Legate smacked Logan in the chest. "I know what he's on about. You'll love it."

Logan smiled nervously.

Rose and The Doctor showed the children to their suite. As they walked in, the large window in their room showed streaks of stars outside. The light was very bright in the sitting room. The Doctor shielded his eyes. "Geez. Friday, dim these lights a bit."

Friday responded, "Yes, Captain." The lights dimmed.

The Doctor looked at Rose in surprise. She was laughing under her breath. "That didn't take long."

The Doctor shook his head. "Damn that Stark."

Rose laughed as sat down on the sofa and started to feed Sam. The Doctor walked over to the left of the room with the children following him. He pressed a button and the door slid back. He turned on the light to reveal a room with two sets of bunk beds in the walls.

"Alright. All three of you are in this room, together. Rose and I are across the sitting room in that bedroom over there."

Genie pressed a button next to the doorway where the Doctor stood. She jumped as the door slid open. Another bedroom was behind the door. She pointed at it. "Daddy, who's in here? Sam?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Sweetheart. Sam needs to stay with mum still. I put some blocks and games in this room for you lot. I imagine you can play in here when you are in the suite if you want. Just save that other room for sleeping. We'll see some more of the ship in a bit. Sound good?"

Genie looked up at him and smiled. "That's good!"

Jacob and Tony ran into the playroom and busied themselves. The Doctor looked at them and smiled. "Can I close this door in case Sam goes to sleep?"

Tony looked at him. "Sure, John. That way we can be a bit louder."

He pressed the button and the door closed. He could hear laughing and the children playing behind the door.

He sat down next to Rose and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. "I probably should make them eat dinner." He realized.

Rose smiled at him. "Give them about ten minutes. They will come ask for something in a bit."

"They are really being a lot more….okay with this than I imagined."

She smiled at him. "They are children. They roll with things a lot better than most adults do."

He nodded his head. "That's very true." He put his arm on the back of the sofa and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Why?"

He rubbed his face. "Just wondering. This is strange. Being in space again, so soon. Like this. All of these…..people."

"Missing your TARDIS?" she asked.

He stared absentmindedly away. "Yeah. I guess so."

She looked down at Sam. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it further down so he could get to her breast easier. The Doctor sat closer to her and looked down at Sam. "He seems tired."

Rose looked at him. "How's your head?"

"I've had five cups of tea. I think it's helped. What happened last night? Anything, odd?"

Rose shook her head. "Like what?"

"I don't know. You said I talked in my sleep. I don't think I normally do that. Do I?"

Rose smiled and shook her head. "How would I know? You haven't been sleeping."

He smiled at her. "Good point. What did I say?"

Rose looked at him and he could feel she had grown uncomfortable. She smiled at him. "The children are all busy at the moment. We can chat about this, or you can kiss me. Which would you rather do?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh wow. Umm… I sortof want to talk about this. Are you avoiding this subject?"

Rose shook her head at him and smiled. "You've been gone all day. Can you just kiss me until these children discover they are hungry?"

He turned on the sofa to face her. He smiled like a loon, "It would be my pleasure. I'm not going to bother you, nursing?"

She smiled at him, "No."

He leaned closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. He kissed her slowly, licking her lips with the tip of his tongue. He could feel her pleasure at the attention. She could feel that in that moment, he was completely hers. The door beeped.

He dropped his head. "Damn it."

Rose giggled at him. "Hand me that small blanket over there so I can cover myself up."

He reached over for the blanket and helped her. "Good?" He asked.

She looked back at him. "Thank you."

He called, "Come in."

Tony came in. "Alright. I'm an idiot. How the hell do you work this food thing?"

The Doctor laughed. "We were just talking about that. Come in and let me show you, I need to get something for these rotten children anyway."

He stood up and walked over the indention in the wall. There was a table to the side of them. The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Sweetheart, what do you want for dinner?"

"Can that thing make me a chocolate milkshake?" Rose asked him.

He smiled, "Oh, that does sound good. See, watch Tony." The Doctor pressed a button. "A chocolate milkshake."

Just as if someone had transported it to the small platform, it appeared. He picked up the glass, complete with whip cream and a cherry on top and took it to Rose. She thanked him.

Tony smiled and rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Geez. I don't know what I want. What are you going to get, Doc'?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Now that I'm not limited to food from Earth, I might get something else. Feeling adventurous?"

Tony laughed, "Sure. Thrill me."

The Doctor rubbed his beard and snapped his fingers. "Got it!" He pressed the button and said something strange. A plate appeared in front of them. It resembled sushi, made with blue and brown alien bits. The Doctor picked it up and handed it to Tony.

"For real?" He looked at him.

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah."

Tony looked back at Rose. "Have you had this?"

Rose sipped her milkshake. "I can't see if from here. I have no idea. What does it look like?"

Tony laughed, "Like something Indiana Jones wouldn't eat in the Temple of Doom. Jesus. I think he's fucking with me. New plan. A burger?"

The Doctor smiled. "Hang on, man. Give me another try." The Doctor turned back, pressed the button and said something else. A plate appeared in front of him. It looked like a salad, with blue lettuce and multicolored bits all around it.

Tony looked at it. "A salad?"

The Doctor pointed at some bits Tony hadn't noticed. "It has meat in it. It's like a …ummm…. like seafood."

Tony picked up some of the bits and tasted it. "Okay, this will do. Thanks."

The Doctor smiled as he looked back at Rose. "Sweetheart, do you want anything besides the milkshake?"

Rose sipped the shake. "No. I'm alright."

He took the plate of sushi looking food and sat at the table with Tony. Tony looked back at Rose. "What is she doing? Nursing the baby?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah. Sam is having his dinner."

Tony took a fork and ate the salad. "This is odd. It's good, though."

"It's from about three different worlds. All together. You should see what happens to the hamburger after it gets introduced into the universe in about 200 years. You wouldn't recognize it." He told him as he used a small eating utensil that looked like a tiny pancake turner to eat.

Tony noticed and shook his head. "I didn't ask, and I realize it's probably too damn late. How does money work out here? If I want to buy something, what do I need to do?"

The Doctor wiped his mouth. "Money is something that is difficult to explain."

Rose heard their conversation. "Thank you for asking that Tony, because he hasn't explained it to me clearly either."

He leaned back and groaned. "Backed in a corner. I can't get out of it, now."

Rose smiled at him. "That's right. Explain."

He rubbed his beard and thought. "Imagine you agree to something. To do a job, or sell something to someone, or to be available for a job to help someone. In return, you would have an account set up."

Tony nodded his head, "You're talking like an expense account."

"Yeah, sortof. Well, yeah. You see, some of the things you would need would be needed because of this agreement. Like this ship to get me to the planet to perform services as a Doctor. It has been purchased by my agreement and the hospitals' agreement to help people. Does that make sense? I'm doing a terrible job explaining this. Every planet is a bit different. So, you have to translate it a bit."

Rose shook her head. "What about when you and Dad went to that shopping area?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "It's the same thing. Um…. Like a credit. But, not because it's already been paid for. It's hard to explain."

Tony wiped his mouth. "I think I get it. Think of it as a credit for you doing a job. You get x amount for it, but for different planets have different amounts and denominations. Everyone has a conversion factor, and customs that has to be taken into account. Geez. You'd have to have a degree in rocket science to figure this shit out. What the hell did you agree to at this hospital to have such an account?"

Rose looked shocked, "You understand this?"

Tony looked back at her. "Yeah. It's hard to explain."

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah. And he got it. I ummm… made some odd machines, calibrated their equipment, gave them my research, agreed to come help if the need arose…ummm….they call if they have questions they think I can help with…."

Rose spoke up, "Hang on. You've been taking calls from there? Like an on-call Doctor?"

He sipped his water and nodded his head. "Yes."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Explain to me how you taking this credit from them is different than you accepting payment from me for the damn heart transplant."

The Doctor pointed at him. "That is different."

"How?"

"It just is!"

"That's just crap!" Tony insisted.

The Doctor laughed as he defended himself. "It's not! It's different. Help me out here, Rose. Isn't it different?"

Rose and Tony looked at one another. She narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I don't see where it is."

Tony looked at The Doctor. "I had to pay the hospital. I had to pay the surgeon. You're the only one that didn't send me a bill. What the hell, man?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "I won't do that. I'm not putting a price tag on your health."

"Fuck it. I am. I'm going to buy you a car. Sailboat. Or some shit. Rose. What does he like?" Tony insisted.

Rose laughed. "Let me think on that, Tony and get back to you."

He nodded his head. "Done! Thank you, Rose Tyler! Problem solved."

The Doctor looked back at Rose, then at Tony. "Whatever. I'm not going to fight about it. It's just strange."

Tony laughed, "Okay. On this same subject. When we're on this trip, how do I pay for something I want?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I thought you got this?"

Rose sat down her empty glass. "I'm glad he's still on about this because I still don't get it."

Tony patted the table. "For example. I take Rose to a shop and buy her a dress. How am I going to pay for it?"

The Doctor crossed his arms. "You tell them it is on my account."

"So, you pay for it?" Tony tried to understand.

"Sortof. Not really. It's not really money. It's like an agreement. Rose help me explain this."

Rose shook her head and laughed, "Baby, I have no idea how this works."

Tony pointed at him. "The way I'm understanding it is this. Correct me when I steer off track. Alright?"

The Doctor nodded. "Okay, go."

"You are working for the hospital there. Some, ritzy place the universe sends all of their royalty to. You have probably been offered a job there, and you wanted to take it, but couldn't because your family is living back on Earth and you have this thing with Pete and Torchwood. So, you instead agree to be on call and come back if and when you are needed. You leave behind equipment that you have made and research to train and aid other doctors in your absence. So, they can handle it usually, on their own without you. But when they get in over their heads, or someone demands to see you, you will drop everything and come out here. Therefore, you are a huge selling feature to this hospital, and thus, this planet and thus, the ruling family and economy there. So, in return, you…or anyone you approve….only has to mention your name and they can be given anything they want in return. No matter the price because of the clients, sorry, the patients' social standing in the universe and how important their health is. What part of that isn't correct?"

The Doctor sighed, "Didn't I say that?"

Rose threw a pillow at him. "No! Jackass. You didn't!"

He looked surprised. "Well, he got it! What the hell, Rose?"

Rose sighed. "Now, it makes sense! Thank you, Tony."

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Damn. I'm traveling with a legend. Doc. I'll reimburse you for whatever."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's really not a big deal, Tony."

Tony groaned. "Ugh! Damn it. It's like talking to a brick wall." Tony turned to Rose. "Rose, dear. I'm getting the Doctor two things. Pick it out and let me know. Whatever you want. House in California, apartment in New York, small bag of plutonium, another island, a Zeppelin. What the hell ever. He's ridiculous."

Rose laughed, "Tell me about it."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	67. Chapter 67 - Saturn

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 67 - Saturn

Genie, Tony and Jacob ran down the halls as fast as they could into the top observation deck. The Doctor cradled Sam in his arms as Rose and Tony walked in the room with him. The room was a large, round, glass enclosed dome. Most of the passengers were already in there, sitting at tables that were spread around. Lewis stood against the wall, holding Arla and pointing up at the view overhead of Saturn. She was smiling and nodding her head.

The children stopped dead in their tracks as they got into the room. All three of their mouths opened in shock as they looked up the sight. "Wow." They all said together.

Tony smiled as he patted The Doctor's shoulder. "Wow. Now, that's something."

Rose seemed concerned. "Aren't we a bit close?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Have to be. We're going to refuel off of it. Gobbo knows what he's doing."

Tony looked up at the planet, "Fuel, huh? What's she run off of?"

"Hydrogen. Saturn is a great place to refuel because she's 94% hydrogen." The Doctor told them.

Rose still seemed concerned. "Won't the hydrogen run out?"

"Nah! It replaces itself every seven hours. We're doing the universe a favor siphoning it off. It's not a problem. It never becomes one. Well. Not a big problem. Well. Nevermind. Children! Come here!"

Tony laughed under his breath at The Doctor. "Conversations with him are entertaining. Has he always been like this?"

Rose smiled, "Defiantly."

Legate and Logan walked into the room. Logan's eyes became huge as he saw the view. "Wow! This is amazing!"

The Doctor waved them over. "Legate! Logan! Come here."

They all stood around him as he continued to hold Sam. He knelt down in the middle of them. "Okay. That's Saturn out there. Someone, of the children, tell me something about Saturn."

Genie pointed, "It has rings Daddy."

He smiled, "Yes. So does Jupiter. What else?"

Little Tony scratched his chin. "It's a gas planet."

"Right, Comrade. What else?" The Doctor asked them.

Legate smiled, "It's made of hydrogen?"

The Doctor pointed at Legate. "Right! What are most stars made of?"

The children shook their heads.

The Doctor looked at Legate. "Tell them Legate."

Legate smiled, "Hydrogen and helium. That's why ships use them to refuel. Anytime you get a bit low, just pop by a gas giant, or a star and refuel."

Logan looked impressed. "Really? Is that pretty standard with ships?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. During this time period. As time goes on, they start to be able to produce their own power. But, that's not for hundreds of years. At the center of Saturn, children, there is a hard core. Almost as big as Earth. So, if you were to walk on Saturn, you wouldn't go completely through it. Something would stop you, but it wouldn't be for a while."

Jacob smiled, "Have you ever walked down on Saturn, Doctor John?"

The Doctor smiled at Jacob. "Sortof. I visited there many years ago, many years in the future. There was a colony there that I saw. It looks a bit odd to me now because nothing is there yet. In the future, there are even colonies that manage to live inside of the rings. It becomes a huge place that people come to take a holiday."

Genie smiled at him.

He stood up. "Alright. School's over! Now for the surprise! Who's in on this?"

Legate rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Oh, I am! I can't wait!"

The Doctor smiled as he led them over to the other side of the room. Rose couldn't figure out what he was going to show them. She caught up to him.

"What is this? I don't remember anything being up here on that other ship." She asked him.

He smiled, "I wanted a pool, but they thought I was mad. So, I got something else. You'll love it." he told her.

Jack ran over to him. "I just heard what's up here! Holy shit! I'm in that!"

Legate shook his head excitedly. "I know, right?"

They got to an opening in the glass wall that was the doorway that led into another large, cylindrical room that seemed to hang on the side of the ship. It appeared to be made completely of glass. It went up about eight stories and down eight more. They could see Saturn and the stars outside of the room.

Rose looked confused. "What is this?"

The Doctor turned around and handed her Sam. He kissed her quickly, "It's this, Rose."

He stepped backwards into the room and floated inside. The children gasped. He held his hands out and laughed, "It's a Zero Gravity room! Like a pool, but you don't get wet!"

Legate laughed as he looked at Logan. "Do this, Logan. Trust me."

Legate took a few steps back and ran at the opening of the room. He dove through the doorway and zoomed across, turning flips and summersets.

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Oh, that's wicked cool. Shall I take off my shoes, Doctor?"

The Doctor had pushed himself off of a wall. "Nah. You don't have to. This isn't glass. It's transparent metal. It can withstand a direct hit from an asteroid. How about it, Genie? Coming out?"

Logan jumped in and spun around.

Genie's eyes got huge. "I don't think so, Daddy. It looks like you are floating in space."

Jacob grabbed little Tony's hand and they jumped inside. Jack looked at Rose and smiled as he jumped in and floated away.

All of them were laughing as floated around in the room. The Doctor pushed himself back to the doorway and climbed back in the room. "Ugh. Gravity. That's tough. Rose. Want to try it?"

Rose shook her head and laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. I have the baby."

The Doctor knelt down and looked at Genie. "It's safe. Daddy wouldn't let you do something that would hurt you."

Genie gritted her teeth. "If Mr. Tony does it, then I will."

Tony looked down at her. "Then, let's go! I'll do it!"

She took his hand and they jumped into the room and floated away.

Lewis walked over holding Arla's hand. "I really didn't think Genie would do it." He told them.

The Doctor looked back in the room at everyone floating around. "You two want to try it?"

Lewis smiled, "Oh, we've done it already. We were in there all afternoon."

The Doctor smiled as he looked down at Sam, who was sleeping in Rose's arms. "Let me see him a bit, Rose."

Rose handed Sam to The Doctor, who turned and handed him to Lewis. Then he grabbed Rose in a tight embrace and fell through the doorway.

Rose screamed, "You nutter!" They both laughed as they held one another tightly and floated around. Not missing the opportunity, he kissed her quickly.

"So, how is this? Better than the pool that you never swam in on the TARDIS?" he teased her.

She held him and laughed, "Maybe Jack won't skinny dip in this."

He laughed, "Good point. Jack! Rule 3: No skinny dipping in the Zero Gravity Room!"

"Damn it!" They heard him say from someplace.

They floated around for a long time. The Doctor let Rose go and they floated off in different directions, meeting up for the occasional quick kiss. The children started an interesting game of tag in the room which everyone took part in. It was great fun for everyone. Lewis ended up handing Sam to Arla, so he could join in. He proved to be very good at maneuvering himself through the room. Legate was already showing Logan how to do it more effectively. Rose noticed.

"Is that part of the Quauhtin training?" She asked.

"Yep! I'm grateful they are teaching Logan that. It's helpful to know how to get around in zero gravity."

"Where you trained in that, too?" Rose asked him as she held onto his waist and they began to float together again.

He smiled at her. "Of course."

"Why?" Rose asked him.

He teased her. "Because everyone from Mars was!"

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	68. Chapter 68 – Bachelor Party

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 68 – Bachelor Party

It was late. They had all played in the Zero Gravity room for hours. After a bite to eat, The Doctor tucked Jacob, Tony and Genie all into their beds. Completely worn out, Genie was already asleep before they got back to their room. Jacob fell asleep as soon as he lay down. As The Doctor turned to walk out of the bedroom, he heard Tony's voice.

"John." Tony said quietly.

He turned around and looked back in the room. "Yeah, Comrade."

Tony motioned for him to join him. The Doctor walked over and sat on the side of his bed. "What's wrong my little brother?"

"Are you going to stay on Earth with us now that you have a ship? Or will you go back home to your family?" Tony asked him.

The Doctor sighed as he took Tony's hand. "You are my family now. I don't plan to leave Earth. Don't worry about that."

Tony asked him quietly. "But, what if someone finds out you aren't from Earth? Will they take you away? Arrest you?"

He ran his hand through Tony's ginger hair and smiled. "If someone reports an alien on Earth, do you know what they do?"

Tony shook his head.

"They report him to the Director of Torchwood. Your Dad and I are the Directors of Torchwood. So, don't worry about that. A lot of people live on Earth that didn't start out there. It's not a big deal." He told him.

"Everyone thought Rose was an alien. They tried to take her away."

The Doctor bit his lip at the memory. "Yeah, they did. But, our Rose isn't an alien. And she's safe. We're all safe. That's why we have Lewis, Legate, Poltoius, and all of the rest of those guys. They won't let anything happen to us. I won't let anything happen to us."

Tony smiled, "Because that's what love is."

He smiled back at him. "That's exactly right. Don't worry about this, little brother. I love you, very much. You are safe and you will remain safe. Always. You are under my protection."

Tony nodded his head as he settled in and closed his eyes. The Doctor leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He whispered, "Good night, Comrade."

He didn't open his eyes, "Good night, Brother."

The Doctor sat and watched him for a few minutes, smiling. After he was sure he had gone to sleep, he walked out of the room. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked through the sitting room. "Friday, turn down the lights to 5%"

"Yes, Captain My Captain." Friday replied which caused the Doctor to laugh under his breath. He walked into the bedroom he shared with Rose. She lay on the bed, fast asleep. Sam lay next to her on his back, asleep. The Doctor picked Sam up carefully, and laid him in the crib at the end of the bed. He pulled the duvet and tucked Rose in. He smiled at her as he watched her sleep. He laid his hand on her head and told her, _'I adore you. You are what is most precious to me in all of my lives. Sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning.'_

Rose smiled in her sleep.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then walked out of the door.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair as he walked to the Control Room. Gobbo and Poltoius were in there together, playing cards. "How are things, guys?"

They looked up and greeted him. Gobbo shook his head and smiled. "All is good here. We're well underway. Everything looks great. We'll handle flight. Everyone else is down in the hanger. Lewis told us if we saw you, to send you down there."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Really? Why?"

Poltoius looked back at him. "In a word. Shenanigans."

"Shenanigans?"

Poltoius nodded as he returned to the card game. "Oh yes. Shenanigans. With that crew, that's defiantly what's going on down there."

The Doctor smiled as he walked out of the control room and to the hanger. Once he got there, he looked around and didn't see anyone. He put his hands on his hips.

 _'Lewis, where the hell are you?'_ he asked him through the Quauhtin connection.

 _'Legate's ship. Get your ass in here!'_ Lewis told him.

The Doctor smiled as he walked over to the ship and Lewis opened the door quickly for him. He waved him in. "Wonderful! I was hoping you could get away!"

The Doctor climbed inside. Lewis shut the door behind him as the men inside cheered at his arrival. He laughed at the scene in front of him. Jack sat next to Tony, who was pouring them both another drink. Legate sat in the corner with his guitar as he played some song. Logan laughed in disbelief at the situation he found himself in. Lance and Lewis pulled another crate over full of Howie's Damn Whiskey. Timon held his glass up and toasted his arrival.

Lewis sat down and poured The Doctor a glass. "Here you are, Doc'. Get caught up to us."

The Doctor sat down next to Lewis. "Is everyone of you toasted?"

Jack pointed at Logan. "It's alright. Logan is our designated driver."

Tony slapped Logan on the back. "Good man! Taking one for the team."

Logan held his hands out. "I really hope you are kidding that we're going to take this shuttle out. I don't know how to drive it!"

The Doctor laughed quietly at him. "Oh, don't worry. We can't launch anything while we are traveling this fast. They are just messing with you, Logan. Go on and drink. I won't tell your mum. Enjoy yourself. You're of age."

Tony handed him a drink, which Logan politely refused. Tony drank it himself. Then pointed at Logan. "You know, Logan. Drinking can cause memory loss. Or even worse, memory loss."

They all laughed at Tony.

The Doctor looked over at Lewis. "How long have they been at this?"

"I'm not sure. A while."

"How drunk are you?" he asked Lewis.

"About a 7. Nice and toasty." Lewis smiled as he took another drink.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Last time he got drunk, he went home with a woman that he couldn't speak her language!"

Tony laughed at him, "I bet he learned some that night!"

They all laughed at him. Lewis ran his hand though his hair. "Hey. Hey. We don't talk about things that happened when I was drunk. 'Drunk me' and 'sober me' are not on speaking terms."

Jack laughed at him, "Ahhhh! Good for you, though. It worked out, right?"

Lance laughed at him. "Yeah, not like when we were in training."

Lewis covered his face. "We don't have to bring that up."

Lance, smiled as he pointed at Lewis. "This guy got drunk off his ass the first time they let us out."

Trying to understand, Logan asked, "Like on a liberty?"

Lance nodded. "Yes. That's what you would call it. We all went to a bar and Lewis had a bit to drink. Well, a lot to drink."

Lewis laughed, "A whole lot to drink. I won't deny it."

Lance smiled, "And he went home with some woman. Shagged her as much as one can imagine for what?"

Lewis rubbed his face in embarrassment. "Two months I believe. I don't remember."

They all looked surprised, as Lance continued his story. "Never asked her name, or anything about her."

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "Never needed to know."

Lance smiled, "Then one day, he sleeps in and is late for our morning muster. The commanding officer comes to fetch him and finds that Lewis has been shagging his wife the entire time! She had ever said anything!"

They all roared in laughter.

Legate looked shocked. "Holy shit! That was you? They still tell that story!"

Timon toasted him. "Well done! Lewis is the Legend!"

Jack shook his head. "You were shagging your commanding officers' wife? How did you not get kicked out of training?"

The Doctor looked shocked, "Or killed?"

Lewis smiled embarrassed, "My brother helped me out of it. I was transferred."

The Doctor pointed at Lance. "Lance, you did that?"

Logan realized, "Oh! That's why you two look alike. You are brothers. Are you twins?"

Lance and Lewis looked at one another and smiled. They looked back at the room and shook their heads. "No, not really twins."

The Doctor could sense there was more to that. "Not really. What does that mean?"

Lewis rubbed his face. "Lance and I are two of four. We are ummm…. what is it called?"

Jack gasped. "Quadruplets! Holy fuck!"

The Doctor was amazed. "I didn't know this about you two! Really?"

Lance and Lewis nodded their heads.

Lance spoke. "We have two other brothers. Licio and Luce. Luce works in the Quauhtin Central Records. He ordered my file sealed because he felt that it wasn't completely my fault. Licio is a guard with another Royal family someplace. Not sure where."

The Doctor was amazed at this bit of news. "Wow! Quadruplets. Wow!"

Jack asked him. "I'm not familiar, but is that common for Quauhtin?"

Lewis shook his head. "No. It's very rare."

Legate was amazed, "Does Summus know about this?"

Lewis asked, "About the other brothers, yes. I think so."

"No, about the woman?" Tony asked.

He shook his head. "No. I was told by Luce to not let him know. It would harm my chances of being in the Guard."

The Doctor put it together in his head. "Sam knew. Didn't he?"

Lewis smiled, "Who do you think covered for me those two months?"

They all laughed.

The Doctor laughed as he walked over to a panel behind Legate. He pressed a button and turned a knob in the wall. Legate watched him. Realizing what he did, he nodded approvingly. "Great idea. Nice!"

Tony noticed as The Doctor sat back down and poured himself another drink. "What did you do?"

Jack laughed, "He's a junkie. He turned up the oxygen. What is it up to?"

The Doctor smiled, "42%. Twice what you need, four times what I need. Six times what these Quauhtin need."

Tony laughed. "That will get this party started! It won't run out?"

Legate laughed. "No. It has a recycler."

The Doctor started to feel lightheaded. "Maybe this will help with my concussion. You think?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Couldn't hurt!"

Jack laughed, "This guy! When we used to travel together, he would turn up the oxygen in the TARDIS to 60%. We would be trashed and trying to fly through the Time Vortex."

The Doctor smiled, "Some of my finest work, actually."

Lance laughed at him. "How many people did you need to fly your other ship?"

"Just me. Well. It was supposed to have six pilots, but I managed by myself."

Jack laughed, "You should have seen him. He would dance around that control panel like a ballerina! It was something!"

Tony laughed, "I see where Genie gets it! Oh! Before I forget. Here, man." Tony dug around in his pocket and handed the Doctor a small box.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Those small screens. I dare you to try them out. Go on, put them on." Tony told him.

The Doctor opened the box and took them out. He put the contacts in his eyes and blinked. They felt odd. He looked at Tony.

"Okay. They feel weird. Now what?" he asked.

"Tell, Friday you have them." Tony told him.

The Doctor nodded, "Friday. I've got these strange contacts from Tony now….whoa."

Tony laughed hysterically at the look on the Doctor's face. "Like it, huh? It's my start up screen. I don't remember her name, but she was hot."

Lewis looked at the Doctor in surprise. "What the hell?"

As the system came on, the Doctor started to see Friday's text overlaid with everyone he could see. It printed out everyone's names, their known identities, and any information Friday knew about them. With the Quauhtin, it blinked their information.

Tony looked at him seriously, "Okay. You notice that, too. Why does it do that? I know you have a simple answer."

"What, with the Guard?" The Doctor asked him.

"Yeah, they blink. Do you see that?" Tony asked.

"Well, that's simple. Let's see if Logan can figure it out."

Logan looked back at the Doctor. "I'm sorry. They do what?"

"Blink. Like they aren't really there. It's odd." Tony explained.

Logan looked at Legate. "Well, he explained at to me at dinner. They aren't really there. Not all of the time. They pop in here and around the perimeter. It's how they know what's going on all over. Right?"

The Doctor smiled proudly. "I honestly didn't think you would know that. Well done, Logan. Good job, Legate!"

Legate played some song on his guitar as he nodded at Logan. "It's no problem. Summus told us to get him up to speed. He catches on extremely quick."

Jack laughed as he held up his glass. "Let me get everyone up to speed and tell you a story."

The Doctor rubbed his face. He was feeling extremely lightheaded from the oxygen in the cabin. "Oh, shit. I wonder about who?"

Jack pointed at The Doctor. "Once upon a time. We were on a little planet called Piscium-"

"Oh the gods! Don't tell this story. Oh wow!" The Doctor moaned.

Tony held his hand out. "Lewis. Gag him. Go on with your story, Jack."

Lance walked over and playfully held his hands on the Doctor's chest. "He's restrained, sir!"

They all laughed. Lance sat back down next to him.

"This guy and myself had been drinking for days. I think. I lost track. We traveled through time several times so time got all messed up as far as how long the day was. But, we kept drinking….what were we drinking?"

The Doctor smiled, "I don't even remember. I wasn't that bad."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "He was drunk as fuck."

"As fuck! My favorite unit of measurement!" Tony laughed.

They all laughed as The Doctor rubbed his face and took another drink. "Don't believe this, Logan. It's not true."

Jack nodded. "Oh, it's true. We ended up on Piscium, in this restaurant to get some dinner. Instead we drank some more."

"He drank some more. Not me." The Doctor added.

Jack smiled, "We both drank some more. Then these girls came over. This guy leaves with both of them! Didn't leave me one!"

Tony looked back in shock. "Both! Really?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Not true."

Jack laughed. "Took them back to a hotel. Apparently, one had a boyfriend-"

"No, it was a husband." The Doctor corrected him.

Jack nodded, "Right. Husband. That's right. And he was a soldier. So, this guy dives out of a window, ass naked-"

"I wasn't naked." The Doctor shook his head.

"Naked." Jack insisted. "He disarmed five soldiers and ran off. He looked like a little, naked squirrel….running off."

They all howled in laughter. The Doctor shook his head and smiled. "No, don't believe it. It's not true."

Jack looked insulted. "What part of that wasn't true? Tell it."

The Doctor was a bit tongue tied. "I wasn't naked. I was wearing my socks. It doesn't count."

Tony pointed at him, "AHHHHH! Naked! Two women! Holy shit!"

Lewis patted him on the back. "I'll never look at you the same way again."

The Doctor laughed, "It wasn't like that. Don't believe it."

Tony laughed as he leaned on Jack's shoulder. "Naked squirrel. That was great!"

Jack pointed at Legate. "How about you? They say you are the ladies' man here on this ship."

Legate smiled, "Nah. You're misinformed."

Lance smiled at him. "I heard about you doing 'The Batman'. Tell that story."

Legate smiled. "Oh yeah. That."

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this will be good."

Legate chuckled. "This is a good story. I'm not embarrassed about it. It could have happened to anyone. I had just found out I was going to be able to join the Prime Guard here on Earth, so I got a book about the culture. Inside the book, it told the story of Batman. You lot know about Batman, I'm sure."

"Fictional character. Bruce Wayne. Yeah." Tony agreed.

Legate continued. "It fascinated me. How no one could figure out it was him when all he wore was a mask. So, the girl I was dating at the time decided to give me a farewell present and had me dress up in a mask and cape for our last night together before I left. I climbed up on the dresser and dove onto the bed. Hit my head on the top of the ceiling and knocked myself out."

They all laughed. Lewis shook his head. "I've not heard this story. Did she come pick you up on the floor?"

Legate smiled. "No. She was tied to the bed. She could just lay there and scream for help. She thought I had killed myself. It was bad. The manager of the building had to come in with emergency personal. I woke up in the hospital the next morning with a concussion. She refuses to speak to me, still."

Jack threw his head back and howled in laughter. "That is awesome! Batman. We should get Lewis a cape for a wedding present."

Legate smiled and suggested, "Don't tie her up. I don't want to have to rescue her if you knock your ass out."

They all laughed.

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "I'm sure you have one. Go on."

Tony took a drink and then settled on his story. "Alright. I guess I'll tell this one. I was at this hotel. Some chick and I were in the shower. Oh, she was hot. But, she was really tall. So, I had to figure out someway to you know, get up to her. I ended up putting my foot in the soap dish that they have on the side of the shower. Well, don't do that. That damn thing broke and I crashed in the floor taking her down with me. I could barely walk for days. I ended up having Rhodey take me to the hospital and found out I had broken my damn tailbone."

They all laughed at him.

The Doctor smiled, "Worth it?"

Tony shook his head. "I honestly don't think it was. That took a long time to recover from. And I won't even have soap trays in my showers now. Pepper finds it strange. I've never told her why."

Lewis looked at The Doctor and pointed at Jack. "Tell us one on him."

The Doctor rubbed his beard and thought. "Well, there was the time he was naked on telly on Satellite Five."

Jack waved it off. "Ah, they got the best ratings of their life. Tell something else."

"The time you kissed the Epsilon, and were poisoned by her fangs." The Doctor suggested.

Jack shook his head. "I have no regrets. I could shit blue for a week again if I saw her."

The Doctor took a drink snapped his fingers. "Oh! I've got it! I need to tell Jake this one."

Jack shook his head. "You can tell him anything you like. We have no secrets."

The Doctor grinned, "Right. There was one time, Jack checked into some hotel with some bloke from someplace. I can't remember where. He fell asleep-"

"Oh, fuck! DO NOT TELL THIS!" Jack insisted as he dove across the cabin and tackled The Doctor who was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. The Doctor held his glass of whiskey in one hand as they wrestled around until the Doctor pinned Jack down on the ground. He held him down as he sipped his drink.

"Right. Where was I? Yes! My story."

Jack laughed as he shook his head. "I can't believe you are going to tell this shit. Let me up, man." Jack tried to push the Doctor off, but he sat comfortably and sipped his whiskey as Jack struggled underneath him.

"So, Jack fell asleep. The guy he was with, put a bit of chocolate between his ass cheeks."

Tony laughed, "What?"

Jack laughed, "It was a hotel! The chocolate they put in the hotels."

The Doctor laughed, "He gets up the next morning, gets dressed in a hurry and doesn't realize it's there."

All of them started to laugh.

"So, he sits down, trying to pick up a woman, and looks like he shit himself. And it's chocol-" The Doctor was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. Jack was able to get up from his grip.

Lance looked at him in surprise. "What sort of funky shit are you into where that's even normal?"

Jack pointed at himself and laughed, "I didn't do it! It was done to me!"

The Doctor was hysterical with laughter. Jack playfully smacked him. "And you just suck. I want you to show me how to pin someone down like that."

The Doctor wiped his tears from his eyes. "Sure."

Tony looked back at Jack. "Make sure you get Jake some chocolate from Plentitude."

Jack shook his head. "And so it begins."

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "Oh, thank you for that!"

They all laughed at Jack.

Lance pointed at Lewis. "Can we count this as your bachelor party?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "Sure!"

Jack shook his head quickly, "No! We need strippers!"

Legate jumped up and started to take off his shirt. He spoke in a high pitched voice. "I'm here! But, you can't speak my language, Lewis. Don't worry, just get some chocolate!"

They all laughed as Lewis rolled his eyes at Legate. "Oh, sit your stupid ass down!"

Legate put back on his shirt and sat down, laughing with everyone.

Jack pointed at The Doctor. "Did you have a bachelor party before you and Rose married?"

The Doctor shook his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "No. Everything happened so fast, we didn't do that."

"Hell, we should have one for you, too!" Tony suggested.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine without it, thanks."

Jack shook his head. "That's just still shocking to me to see you two together. It's just ….."

Tony looked back at him. "What?"

"Strange. How long until you made your move once you got here?" Jack asked him.

The Doctor shook his head, "Hand me a beer over here, Legate."

Legate handed the Doctor a beer, which Jack quickly grabbed. "You've been here, what? Seven months? Is that right?"

The Doctor nodded. "I think so. Yeah."

Tony looked surprised at him. "That's the reason I've never heard of you. Just seven months?"

The Doctor reached his hand out. "Beer?"

Jack smiled, "Nah. Tell me how long. I've got a bet with Jake. He was here already. I came a month after you got here. I'm curious. We both have our theories."

"Nah. I'm not talking about that." The Doctor insisted as he reached for his beer again.

Tony was on about it, too. "Hang on. I knew Rose before he got here. She was completely shattered without him. I know, I tried everything to get her to go out with me. What's your bet? I'd say he waited a week."

The Doctor dropped his head. "Ugh."

Jack nodded. "A week. Okay, you can say that. Jake says two days. I think he had to work up his nerve, ten days."

Tony nodded. "$100? Seem reasonable?"

Jack agreed. They shook on it. They looked around the cabin. Tony asked, "Anyone else want in on this?"

They all politely refused. Then Lewis nodded. "I'm thinking back to then. It wasn't long. She took you back to her place as soon as you arrived back in London. You two lived together from the beginning. I'd say that first day."

Jack leaned back in surprise. "Oh ho ho! Really? From the first night?"

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "Alright, cold cheese. How long? Which one of us is right?"

The Doctor held his hand out for his beer. "Can I have the beer?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Not until you tell us. I think you're too bashful to even say it-"

"That's your opinion. And the difference in a beer and your opinion, is that I asked for a beer." The Doctor told him.

Lewis chuckled. "How long, man?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Alright. What does this even mean? Educate me? How long before we kissed or what?"

Legate smiled. "Kissed. I don't want to know the other, please."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you that. That's fine. How long until I kissed Rose Tyler? That's the question?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yes. And you can have your beer."

"As soon as I could. Honestly. I was dropped off. Turned around, said maybe three words to her and she snogged me. Right there on the beach. It all happened in less than a minute. So, all of you lose."

Jack shook his head. "No, that was Rose's move. Your move was when?"

The Doctor dropped his head. "Damn. Let me think. Ummm…. It was that first night. Rose and I got drunk off of some port. Or maybe it was wine. We kissed then agreed to wait, then we decided to hell with waiting. It was sortof like that. Happy?" He smiled at the memory. He rubbed his face. "Wow. And within a month we were married. Had Genie, and now Sam. What a crazy seven months it's been. It's so easy to forget."

Jack handed him his beer. And pointed at Lewis. "See what you have to compare your relationship to? Speedy over here?"

Tony laughed as he drank his drink. "Lewis. That was a good bet. Remind me to settle up with you in the morning."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	69. Chapter 69 - Leaving Gallifrey

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 69 - Leaving Gallifrey

Rose walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. She had just finished brushing her teeth and saw that the time in London showed it was 6:14 in the morning. Sam was still sleeping in his crib at the end of the bed wearing a blue and white sleeper. The Doctor lay on his back in the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Rose climbed back into the bed, covering herself in the duvet as she lay on his chest. He ran his fingers up and down her back unconsciously and smiled. Rose felt his restful sleep turn into fear as he began to dream. Rose became concerned. She laid her hand on his cheek and entered his dream.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor was standing under a strange tree speaking to a man. He was a fair distance from her, but she could tell it was him. He listened to the other man and nodded his head. The other man wore long red robes, while the Doctor wore a three piece suit. It was obvious to Rose he was not dreaming about Earth. The ground was sandy and the few trees she could see looked very strange.

The Doctor embraced the man he was talking to. They kissed one another's cheeks. They looked at one another for a moment, then hugged one another again tightly. The other man turned quickly away and walked off. Running his hand through his hair as the Doctor so often did.

The Doctor turned to watch some children playing in a field. They all wore dark red robes and hats. He leaned back against the tree as he crossed his arms.

Rose was unsure of what to do, but could still feel his intense fear and sadness. She stood and thought for a few moments. As his emotions became stronger, so did Rose's desire to help him. She walked up and grabbed his hand. He looked surprised as he realized she was there. He embraced her quickly and she could feel his instant relief.

"Sweetheart. Are you alright?" she asked him.

He laughed in relief. "Yes. Thank you!"

She was so confused. "I could feel your fear and -"

He held her hands and looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I should have been shielding that."

Rose put her hand on his cheek. "This is one of those dreams you told me about. Stuff you would rather forget, right?"

He nodded as he looked up. "No matter how hard I try. I seem to dream the past. You'll find you do that after get so old. It's like your imagination just stops. That's the reason I read so much. I hope I'll fill my head back up with something besides things I did."

"We're on Gallifrey, right?" Rose asked him.

He nodded. "Yes. The day I left. Well, that first time."

"When you took Susan away?" Rose asked.

He considered for a moment. "Yes." he turned and pointed to the children. "She's over there playing with her friends. She has no idea."

Rose could feel the fear rise again. He sighed.

Rose turned to him. "You can wake up."

He shook his head. "No. She'll come over her in a minute. It's always like this. I can't wake myself up until it's over. It's how it's always been."

Rose offered, "I could hit you. Maybe that would wake you up."

He laughed and shook his head, "Nah. Then I'll just dream it again so it can play all the way through. If I let it just go all the way through this time, I might not dream it for several months."

Rose held him. "Do you have a lot of dreams like this?"

He nodded, "There are about twelve like this. I have to just watch the entire thing, otherwise I can't dream of anything else. It's as if it pollutes my mind."

"No wonder you don't like to sleep. Dealing with this, or the Bad Wolf."

He became serious. "I'd rather deal with Bad Wolf. I've got a ton of questions for her at the moment."

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

He took a deep breath. "Someone who warned me to leave. He saved me and Susan."

"He ran his hand through his hair, just like you do all of the time." Rose told him.

He laughed, "He did always do that. I haven't thought of that in years."

Rose smiled. "A Gallifreyan tradition?"

He shook his head. "No, a family trait. That was my brother. My older brother."

Rose looked at him. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes. That was the last time we saw one another. We knew it would be the last time as well. He risked a great deal to warn me."

"I'm so sorry. I could feel your fear." Rose told him.

"This was terrifying. I won't lie to you about it. You can sense it anyway. I knew I had to leave. Fast. And I didn't know where I could go. I had no way of getting there. I remember I stood here and tried to work out a plan, but ended up making it up as I went. It worked out." he shrugged his shoulders.

"It always does when you do that." Rose smiled at him.

He turned to look into her eyes. "I'm so glad you are here to rescue me, and you are always welcome to save me from any bad dream or anything. But, there are things I don't like to talk about. Or think about. This is honestly one of them. I've never told anyone about this, and would rather never think of it again. Would that be alright?"

Rose looked at him. "Of course it would. There are things I have like that. I think everyone does."

He nodded and looked away. "That's probably true."

"Do you want me to leave? I feel like I'm intruding a bit." Rose asked him.

He looked surprised at her and took her hand. He raised it to his mouth and kissed it. "No, you're not intruding. And there's nothing scary that's going to jump out and frighten you. I know I probably have made you think something might do that. I remember I stood here and watched Susan play with her friends. She'll notice me in a bit and come over and ask why I'm here. Then I'll have to tell her we need to leave. Then I wake up."

"Has it ever been different?" Rose asked him.

He looked at her. "Different? Like how?"

"Like different. What if you didn't tell her that? What if you told her to go back with her friends and play a few more minutes?"

He rubbed his beard. "I've never done that. I've always been too frightened to. We had to leave."

"Can you tell me why you are so frightened? I can still feel this intense fear."

"He warned me about something that was about to happen. To me. To Susan. We had to leave to save ourselves." he explained.

"When does it happen?" Rose asked.

"He wasn't sure. They could already be on their way." he answered her.

"Let her play for five more minutes. And introduce me. That will make it different. Maybe you won't dream it anymore. Maybe you are trying to do it differently the reason you continue to dream it."

He looked at her questionability. "You think? I've never thought about it."

Rose held his hand and smiled. "Try it. The worst that can happen is that you will wake up and be in my arms. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. You know that. You are safe."

He sighed. "Alright. I'll do it your way."

A tall girl with dark, short hair ran over to them. She wore long red robes like the rest of the children. She looked like Rose's Doctor who saw her running towards him and smiled.

As she got to him, she wrapped her arms around the Doctor. He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"My precious child." he greeted her.

"Grandfather. Why are you here?"

"Watching you play. Are those all of your friends?"

Susan turned and looked back at the group. "You would approve of them, Grandfather. Trust me."

He smiled, "You know I do. That is never in question."

She smiled as she grabbed his hand. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "My dear, this is someone I would like you to meet. This is my wife, Rose."

Susan smiled. "Rose! That's my name!"

He laughed. "That's very true!"

She looked at Rose and smiled. "It is so wonderful to meet you!"

Rose smiled, "It is lovely to meet you as well."

Susan laughed, "She speaks English better than you do, Grandfather."

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "There's a lot of things she does better than I do, my dear."

She smiled at him, "Do we have to leave right now or can I play a bit more?"

He gritted his teeth. Rose saw him and grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Go play for a few more minutes. We'll leave shortly."

She smiled at Rose. Then kissed the Doctor on the cheek and ran back to rejoin her friends. The Doctor turned to Rose and threw his hands out. "Well, that was way different."

"And see, you are okay. I don't even feel your panic anymore."

He smiled and took her hands. "This is the best therapy. Thank you, Rose."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

The window that wrapped above the bed The Doctor and Rose lay in showed stars streaking by. The Doctor woke up to Rose kissing his neck. He moaned quietly as he moved his hands to hold her.

"Oh, I love waking up like this." He told her.

She sat on his waist and leaned down to kiss him. "See. Safe here in my arms. Just like I said." She said quietly as she rubbed her nose to his.

He laughed quietly as he rubbed her hips. "Quite safe. Probably never been safer in all of my lives."

Rose twisted her hair up on the back of her head and leaned down to kiss him. She whispered. "You promised me something, Time Lord."

He smiled as he remembered what she was talking about. "My dear. You fell asleep before I could deliver that last night."

Rose rubbed her hands on his chest. He could feel her lust. She wanted him so badly. She smiled at him and teased. "You could have woke me up."

He smiled up at her. "I would never wake a mum of an infant. No way. She needs her sleep."

"She needs other things, too." Rose told him as she pushed his hands beside his head, leaned down and kissed him passionately. She rubbed her breasts against his chest as he tasted the spearmint toothpaste. Rose could feel his playful mood.

 _'Tell me what else she needs, then.'_ He teased her. _'I'll give her whatever she wants.'_

Rose took off her robe. She was wearing a simple cotton, light pink tank top, and matching knickers. He looked up at her and smiled. "I love this. Is it new?"

Rose smiled at him. "Yes. You've never tossed this on the floor."

"Let's see how it goes with the carpet in this cabin, then." They both laughed as Rose leaned back down and continued to snog him. She ran her hands down to his pants and teased the little hairs between his legs. It dove him mad. He kissed any part of her he could reach. His mind could only think of removing her knickers and getting to her. In his lust, he ripped her knickers off of her and tossed them on the floor. She didn't seem to notice. She was already moaning and panting.

"Oh, please. Let me have you." She whispered to him as she pushed his pants down and stroked his staff.

He ran his hands up her chest and cupped her breasts as he continued to snog her. "Do what you want, sweetheart. I'm all yours." He whispered to her.

She put him inside of her and sat on him, driving him deep inside of her. She was so wet his eyes rolled back in his head as he spoke in the strange language.

Rose was lost in her pleasure as she pumped his staff. Sliding up and down on it. He held her hips tightly as he moaned. She pressed down on him, pressing him inside of her as deep as he could go. She smiled as she grinded on him. He could feel she was getting what she needed. Her pleasure gave him pleasure. He raised his hand to her cheek, longing for her to return to his lips, and then she did. She whispered. "Stay hard for me. Just a few more minutes."

He had forgotten how to kiss her as she continued to move her body up and down. His brain had completely stopped working. Rose must have noticed. She whispered to him, "Tell me. What are you thinking, right now? At this moment?"

He smiled at her, "There's nothing but you in this moment."

Rose smiled at him as she rolled him over on top of her. Her legs had grown tired so he took over thrusting as he lay on top of her. Rose's moaning became louder as her lip quivered. He bit her neck gently and moved to kiss her lips. Trying to keep her moaning quiet so they wouldn't wake up anyone. Especially, the baby sleeping at the end of the bed.

He pulled her leg behind his back to reenter her at a different angle. _'This is what you need?'_ he asked her in her head.

She couldn't speak as she breathed deeply. He kissed her chest. She still wore her tank top, but it scooped down where he could see her cleavage. Her breasts were enlarged and knowing he couldn't have them at moment only made him want them more.

He bit his lip as he looked down at her body. He slid his hand back up her side until he met her cheek again. He wiped her tears from the corners of her eyes and made that happy noise in the back of his throat. "You are so beautiful."

Rose's heart was still racing. He rolled over on his back and she laid her head on his chest. They looked up at the stars that rushed by the window above them. When she had regained her breath, she whispered. "I love this. Being back in space with you."

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her head. "Feels, right. Doesn't it?"

Rose giggled. "Feels like I'm where I'm supposed to be. Right here in your arms. Numb from the pleasure of your love."

He rose his eyebrows. "Sorry about that. I sortof cheated a bit."

Rose shook her head, "I don't care. Cheat all you want. All's fair in love and war."

He laughed quietly at her words.

Rose rolled onto her side and rubbed his chest with her fingertips. "There's something I don't understand that I would like you to explain to me."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I remember the Sisters of Plentitude were the ones behind that that sub-species. They grew all of those people. Engineered them to be sick."

"You're wondering why I would align myself with someone knowing that's where they are headed? That doesn't happen for thousands of years. And a completely different place than this. Although, I did look into that and can see where they are trying to manufacture cures from growing it in cattle now. Lab rats, other animals. If I'm part of it, I can stop it before it happens here. It's not a fixed point."

Rose seemed satisfied. "Becoming a Doctor. An intergalatic-"

"Sweetheart, I was always that. I'm just working with the people of Plentitude primarly because it's known for the best care during this time. That's why. Plus, it's not too far from home when I need to come out here." He explained.

Rose continued to rub his chest. "I'm not complaining. I was just asking."

He held her tightly as he kissed her head. "Oh, I know. It's odd to you, I'm sure. But, it's just a starting place for me here. No one knows who I am. I don't really want them to, like they knew back in the Prime Dimension. It's nice going into shops and resturants and not getting recoginzed."

Rose smiled, "That part excites me the most."

He could feel her happiness. "We'll go down together. I love looking in the little shops. Buy yourself some new dresses or whatever you like. No one out here knows who we are. It's not like Earth."

"I can't wait." She said quietly.

"I would like you and I to spend a night down on the planet. A hotel. Just us. No children. Can we do that?"

"Not even the baby?" Rose asked.

"Can we? We can be loud and scream. Just us."

Rose smiled. She felt herself blush. "That's what I could tell Tony to get you. Another private island so we can do that again."

He laughed, "Yeah. Maybe that's what we should do."

Rose sighed. "I don't know if I'm comfortable leaving Sam all night. He's so small."

He held her tightly. "That's alright. I tell you what. Let's do this. We'll start with just a date. Simple. Go out to eat someplace. Then see how things go from there? Would that be better?"

Rose smiled as he felt her excitement rise again. "Oh. That sounds lovely. Yes."

He closed his eyes as he held her. "I don't think there's anything in the universe better than this. Being here. Holding you."

Rose smiled at his words. "You still feel tired. When did you finally come to bed?"

He didn't open his eyes. "32 minutes ago. I think I probably woke you up when I climbed in. Your back demanded to be kissed."

"Where the hell have you been all night?"

"Bachelor party for Lewis. The first of a few, I worry. Don't believe anything you might hear, although I do have some stories on Jack I'll have to fill you in on later." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sure. Who all was there?"

"Legate played the guitar for Tony and Jack to sing to. Logan and Legate left before then, thankfully. Tony roped me into singing. I'm glad Logan didn't see that. Lewis and Lance were there, too. Timon, too."

Rose laughed, "What were you lot singing?"

He smiled. "I honestly don't even remember. I had the oxygen turned up in Legate's ship. We were enjoying ourselves."

"Sounds like it." Rose teased him. "Get some rest. You have a lot to do when you wake up."

He held her as he drifted back off to sleep. "You can go run if you want. There's a workout room someplace. I'm not sure where. Shakes can help you find it."

Rose rubbed his chest again. "You mean Friday can help me find it."

He nodded. "Yes. Friday. That's what I said."

Rose lay there and ran her fingertips across his chest as he went back to sleep. He felt more peaceful than she could remember. She smiled knowing she was responsible for that, even though she couldn't figure out how she would tell him. He hadn't noticed his PTSD was gone yet, and Rose was very happy she had managed to block the memory he had of her pushing him into a deep sleep. She still couldn't believe she had done it. It was as if something had just came over her. Had she finally just gotten angry enough with him to demand certain things? Or was the Bad Wolf beginning to take over more of her than she would like to admit?

He rubbed her arm as he slept. "Sweetheart. Don't worry. Everything is alright. You are safe."

She rose up and kissed his lips as he slept. "I'm going to go run so you can get your rest."

He inhaled deeply as he rolled over on his side and continued to sleep. He grabbed her pillow and wrapped his arms around it.

Rose smiled at the scene as she went to get dressed for her run.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx


	70. Chapter 70 - Work-Out Room

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 70 - Work-Out Room

Rose was running on the treadmill, alone in the workout room on the ship. The walls were a brushed metal silver color, trimmed in royal blue. The room also had weights, a boxing ring in the corner, various workout machines and three other treadmills. Rose also saw an indention in the wall which she recognized as a food replicator. There was also another one next to it that she didn't recognize. She was trying to figure out what it was when Logan walked into the room with Legate.

She smiled at them. "Good morning, gentlemen."

Logan seemed a bit overwhelmed to see her there. Legate smiled back at Rose. "Good morning, ma'am. How are you today?"

Logan smiled as he nodded his head at her. "Ma'am."

Rose stopped running and turned off the treadmill. "Legate. You probably know. What is that, just there? I don't recognize it."

Legate looked at what Rose was pointing at. "Oh! That's a….ummm…. I don't know what you would call it in English. Sorry. But, it's like a food replicator. But, it's for things you don't eat. Like, this."

He walked over to it, pressed down the button and said something in another language. Rose guessed it was Quauhtin. A folded blue towel appeared as if it was beamed into the replicator. He took it out and handed it to her. "There you are Miss Rose."

Rose smiled, "Oh, please just call me Rose." She asked him. She looked at Logan and smiled. "And that goes for you too, Logan. There's no need to stand on formalities with me."

Logan relaxed a bit. "Yes, ma'am. Your, um… husband asked me not to call him 'sir'. Is that typical?"

Rose smiled as he wiped her face with the towel Legate had given her. "Yes. That's completely him. He hates that. Just call him Doctor, or John. Or Doctor Smith. Some people call him that."

Legate turned to him, "We all call him Doctor. He seems to prefer that most. What did you call him when we played football together?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I managed to never call him anything!"

Legate laughed at him. "He doesn't bite. You'll be fine."

They all got back on treadmills together, Legate between Rose and Logan, and began to run again. Legate popped his neck as he ran. "I didn't know you ran, Rose."

Rose laughed. "Yes. I wasn't able to while I was pregnant. I'm happy to get back to it now."

Legate nodded his head. "Yeah, probably not the thing you should do when you are pregnant. Makes sense. Have you been down to the new football pitch the Doctor made on the island?"

Rose smiled at him. "Not yet. The Doctor loves football. It's almost reached a level of obsession with him."

Jack ran into the room and jumped on the treadmill with Rose. He put feet on either side of the moving floor and picked her up in an embrace. Legate seeing him, laughed and quickly turned off Rose's treadmill. Rose laughed loudly, "You nutter! What the hell are you doing? Trying to break our necks?"

Jack kissed her cheek and jumped off the treadmill. "I heard you talking about obsessions. I couldn't help myself."

Legate rolled his eyes. "Oh, the Doctor won't like that. He'll put you in headlock again."

Logan laughed. "I really hope that's part of what he's going to show us. I've never seen anything like that! He never even put down his glass!"

Jack got on the treadmill next to Logan. "Ah, he just likes to show off. Where is he, Rose?"

Rose had returned to running. "Sleeping. He had just come to bed when I left. Hell of a party, apparently. Haven't you slept, Jack?"

He shook his head proudly. "Nope! Now that we're headed to Plentitude, I've pulled out my stash of All-Nighters! I tried to give Stark one, but he said it might not mix with his medicine. What is he on?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Do not give him that! Oh my God! He just had a heart transplant! Are you trying to kill that man?"

Jack lifted his hands. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

Logan shook his head. "Wow."

Legate looked at him. "Crazy looking at it when you get inside, huh?"

"Different. Very different." Logan said.

Jack shook his head as he ran. "What did Doc' say when he came back?"

Rose smiled and laughed under her breath. "The usual. Don't believe anything you might hear. How high did he crank up the oxygen?"

Legate laughed. "It was up in the 50's when I left. Everyone was feeling that. Damn."

Jack laughed, "The man is such a junkie. Granted. I was enjoying it, too."

Legate suggested, "Maybe it will help with his concussion. Have you noticed him?"

Rose asked, "What do you mean?"

Legate looked back at her. "I don't know. He's just…..off."

Jack continued to run. "Ah, give him a few days. He'll be back to the annoying pain in the ass we all know and love. I'm anxious for today though! Weapons training with the Doctor? Rose! Do you know about this?"

Rose turned off the treadmill and got off of it. "He mentioned he was training Logan. I didn't ask him about it."

Legate nodded at Logan. "Doc' is really taking it rather seriously. He's got a schedule for him all worked out."

Jack laughed. "It's really good, too! Weapons training, hand to hand combat, piloting, I mean….really? Maybe his head injury was worse than we thought. He wouldn't have done this before. Would he?"

Rose walked over and asked the food replicator for a glass of water. She sipped it. "I really don't know, Jack. Do you think so?"

Jack chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe he has a plan he's not letting anyone in on. I'm not sure."

Legate looked over at Logan. "Don't worry, mate. You'll be fine."

Rose sighed. "Oh, damn. Sam is awake. I've got to go gentlemen. See you lot later."

They all told her bye as she walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Rose walked into their room expecting to hear Sam screaming at the top of his lungs. Everything was extremely quiet. She walked into the bedroom to find the Doctor lying on the bed with his back towards to the door. He was talking in what Rose had begun to recognize as Gallifreyan. She walked closer and saw that Sam lay on the bed next to him, kicking his legs and coo'ing. Rose smiled as she saw The Doctor lean his head down and blow air bubbles on Sam's stomach.

She sat down behind him. "Are you in here playing with the baby?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah. We're just chatting about things. How about that, Sam? Your mum is back!"

Sam kicked his legs.

"Watch this, Rose." The Doctor told her as he leaned down and blew air bubbles on Sam's stomach again. Sam's eyes became huge as he opened his mouth in surprise. Rose could feel Sam's playful mood and his wonder at what was going on.

Rose laughed, "What are you telling him?"

"Stories. About his mum. How wonderful she is." He smiled.

Rose smiled at him. "Seriously. What are you saying to him?"

The Doctor looked down at Sam, "Why doesn't your mum believe me? Isn't that what we were chatting about, Sam? Don't you agree?"

Sam kicked his legs.

The Doctor smiled down at Sam. Rose rubbed the Doctor's back as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Did you get some more sleep?"

"Enough. I'm alright." He told her, not taking his eyes off of Sam. "I think he slept all night. Didn't he?"

Rose thought and then laughed, "He did! Maybe he likes being in space."

The Doctor smiled back at him. "Then Daddy will take you into space more often, son. That way, you can get your rest. 'Son'. Wow. I sound like your Grandfather."

Sam kicked his legs and coo'ed.

The Doctor spoke to Rose. "Go on and take your shower. I'll keep an eye on this one. The other three will be up in a bit. Genie is already awake. I don't know why she's not in here, yet."

Rose kissed his cheek. "He probably needs a feed."

"Ah, he can wait for mum to take a shower so she's more comfortable. We've talked about it. Go on. I'll keep an eye on him. I suspect we have a change of a nappy that might be happening in the near future."

"Fixed point in time?" Rose teased as she got up.

The Doctor spoke to Sam. "Says the Time Lord's wife. Do you know how amazing you are, Sam? How precious to your Daddy?" The Doctor leaned down and blew bubbles on Sam's stomach again. "I could do this all day, Sam."

Rose picked up her robe and walked towards their bathroom. "Tell me, are you still as confused as you were? How is your head?"

He looked back at her. "I'm fine. Why?"

She nodded her head. "Just curious."

He looked confused at her. "No, you're not curious. You're nervous. Why?"

Rose shook her head and walked into the bathroom. The Doctor looked surprised back at Sam. "I think your mum is going a bit mad. I need to get her out of the house and away from you rotten children. She thinks I'm one of the children she has to be worried about."

Sam coo'ed up at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxx


	71. Chapter 71 – Weapons Training

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 71 – Weapons Training

The hanger of the ship had one entire half of it cleaned out for their use. Thankfully, they didn't need it all. Everyone that was available stood around watching to see what The Doctor was going to teach Logan and little Tony. No one was certain, but the few people who knew the Doctor well were shocked he even had planned to do anything with a "weapon." He had always made it very clear how he felt about guns. They had all assumed that carried over to any sort of weapon.

A target hung on the wall. He walked back from it about eight meters to where Logan and little Tony stood. He turned, looked at the target on the wall, and then turned around and rubbed his hands together.

"Alright! First thing I'm going to show you is: how to throw a knife. You will need to hit the target over there on the wall. I'll demonstrate. It's extremely simple." He told them.

You could have heard a pin drop in the hanger. Everyone's eyes were on The Doctor. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He opened it, took out four knives and tossed the box on the table. He turned around and pointed at the crowd watching.

"If any of you want to come and learn, you're welcome to."

Rose held Sam and asked. "Why is my brother in this?"

"Pete asked me to teach him how to do this." The Doctor explained.

"Plus, it's cool!" Tony Tyler said.

Jack crossed his arms and smiled.

The Doctor showed them the knives he held in his hands. "These were custom made for me as a gift. The ones I'll have you lot use are supplied by the computer. They dissolve to keep from having any accidents. Imagine, virtual knives. You won't be able to tell the difference."

"Now, what you want in a throwing knife is that it is balanced. See these?" He sat one on top of his finger. "You want a knife that isn't too light, balanced in the middle, and really sturdy so it doesn't break easily. But, if you find you have to throw a knife that isn't balanced in the middle, you want to throw the heavy end first. Make sense?"

Logan nodded, "So, if it has a heavy blade…blade goes first."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. If you can't tell, just throw it has if it was a balanced blade. It's probably close enough you will be fine. If it's a heavy knife, throw it a bit above where you intend to hit. Gravity will pull it down as it travels through the air. Lighter knives won't do that."

Jack yelled, "Oh, will you just throw the damn knife already?"

Lewis laughed at him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Thing number two that people will do that is just wrong. They will aim. In a true case when you need to throw a blade, you won't have time to aim. Now, think about this. Be logical. You already know where the target is. Right?"

Logan looked at little Tony. They both shrugged their shoulders.

Tony smiled, "Well, yeah. It's just there."

The Doctor smiled. "Perfect. Point to it again."

Tony dropped his shoulders. "It's just there, John."

The Doctor turned quickly and threw all four of the knives at the target. Two with his right hand and the other two with his left. All four of them stuck inside of the bulls-eye on the target. He turned around and pointed at little Tony. "That's right, Comrade. I already knew where it was, so I didn't stop to aim."

The crowd shook in shock. Lewis turned and took Sam from Rose. "I'm afraid you might drop him, Rose."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "Thank you, Lewis. Did I just see that?"

Jack shot his hand in the air. "Dude! Show me how to do that. That's fucking AWESOME!"

Tony was right on his heels. "Me, too."

The Doctor smiled. He looked at crowd. "Rose? Legate? Lewis? Lance?"

Legate smacked Lance in the chest. "Let's do this!"

Lewis turned to Rose. "Are you going to try, Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm still in shock over what I just saw. You can go ahead and I'll mind Sam. Wow."

Lewis handed her Sam back and joined them.

The Doctor looked at everyone and rubbed his beard. "Friday. We're going to need eight targets in all with various knives for them to throw. Full safety's on everything, please. We don't want any accidents."

"Yes, Captain Han Solo." Friday said.

Tony and Jack laughed as they heard Friday's words.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he looked at them. "Really?"

Stark held up his hands. "Genie made me. I swear, man."

Friday dimmed the lights in the hanger as eight targets appeared. Eight small tables appeared beside each one of the men. Each with various knives.

Logan rubbed his face. "Wow. They look so real. Are they really not real?"

The Doctor smiled. "No. They aren't real. They are safe to use. Go on." He leaned his head back. "These blades won't even cut you, boys. So, feel free to hold them tighter than you normally would hold a knife. Get very comfortable with it. Feel the weight in your hand." He pointed at little Tony. "But, don't treat any knives like this outside of this. Understand, Comrade?"

Tony held his hands out. "Why do you point at me? I'm not stupid."

Jack called to him. "Doc'. Does it matter, in your opinion, which way you throw these? I mean, overhand, to the side, from the bottom? What?"

"Some people like certain techniques for certain knives. For the small ones I just threw, I like the overhand method." He picked up a small knife from Legate's table and threw it at Legate's target. Hitting the bulls-eye again.

"For the bigger knives that are blade heavy. I like the underhand throw, while holding the blade." He picked up a bigger knife off of Logan's table and tossed it underhand to the target. He hit the bulls-eye again.

Stark leaned over and mumbled to Jack. "I think he's just showing off at this point."

Jack looked back at him and nodded his agreement.

"Now, blades from….ummm… where was that? Summus likes those knives. He said you throw them Lewis?" He had forgotten something again. Rose noticed.

Lewis nodded his head. "Oh! Kutrous knives! Is that it?"

The Doctor pointed at Lewis. "Yes! Those! Friday. Can you give us some Kutrous knives?"

Friday responded. "Of course, Captain Solo."

A curved, very jagged knife appeared on everyone's table.

Rose stood against the wall of the hanger, to the side of the class. The Doctor noticed Arla had walked up next to her. He turned around and pointed at Lewis again. "Everyone! Watch Lewis demonstrate how to throw the Kutrous knife. As you can see, it has a strange balance to it. So, he will have to do something different. Lewis, when you are ready."

Lewis took the knife. He looked at the target and twisted his arm around his back and flipped the knife out of his hand as he threw it. The Doctor had to admit, he looked completely deadly in that moment. He hit the bulls-eye of his target.

The Doctor looked back at Rose and Arla. Both were clearly impressed. The Doctor smiled. "Amazing, Lewis."

Logan looked at Lewis. "How to you keep from cutting your back when you throw like that?"

Lewis picked up the knife again. The computer had returned it to his table. He showed Logan how he held it against his back.

The Doctor smiled as he walked behind the class. "Alright. Go ahead and toss some. Make yourself very comfortable with these. They won't hurt you. Remember to throw it hard. You want it to stick in your target."

He walked over to Rose and Arla. "Sure you ladies don't want to join our little class?"

Arla shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you. Wow. Lewis is amazing!"

The Doctor looked back at Lewis and smiled. "That's the reason he guards me."

Rose smiled at him and said in his head, _'Making Lewis look good in front of his girlfriend?'_

He looked at Rose and smiled. _'What are friends for?'_

Arla looked proudly at Lewis as he threw the knives with everyone else. "I came to ask if you wanted Lewis and me to take the children sometime while we are there. Maybe take a night away from the ship. We'd be happy to watch them. Even Sam."

Rose smiled. "We talked about that, but I'm not comfortable leaving Sam for very long."

Arla smiled down at Sam. "I understand. Maybe take it slow first. Just go for a few hours."

One of the men yelled, "Doctor! Look at this kid. He's better at this than any of us."

The Doctor looked back at little Tony. He had almost hit the bulls-eye every time. Rose looked in surprised at him. "Tony! Really?"

Tony smiled back at Rose. "This is so much fun, Rose. Brother! Take my picture and send it to Daddy."

The Doctor walked back over to kneel down in front of Tony. He smiled at him. "You are really good at this. Don't get over confident though."

Tony nodded his head. "Sure thing."

"I'll make Pete a video. Alright?"

Tony was in his element. All of the other men stopped to watch him. "Welcome to the Tony Show! Today, my brother is teaching us how to throw a knife. Look at this! First rule is, you don't aim. You know where the target is." Tony picked up the knife, turned and threw it quickly. It stuck directly in the bulls-eye. He grabbed another one quickly and threw it. It stuck close to the bulls-eye, too. He turned around and pointed at the camera. "How you like me now?"

The Doctor stopped the video recording and laughed at Tony. Rose walked over with Arla and looked at her brother. "That's wild, Tony! Dad will flip!"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "It's easy. Just put it in the target. Right, brother?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah. Wow."

Tony patted the Doctor's leg. "I'm done, right? I'm going to the Zero Gravity room with Genie and Jacob. See you later!"

The Doctor watched him as he ran out of the room. "Where the hell does he get that from? Can your mum throw a knife?"

Rose laughed as she shook her head. "Oh, God. I don't want to know!"

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief as he walked behind the men. "Let me help this lot. Wow. Tony Tyler. Damn."

XXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	72. Chapter 72 – Logan's First Flight

XXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 72 – Logan's First Flight

The Doctor sat in the Control Room with his feet propped up in another chair that he had moved in front of him. He was nearly finished eating jam out of a jar using his fingers. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue oxford shirt.

Lance sat behind him at another station. Both of them were watching the large screen that had football game playing on it. Lance sipped his tea as he leaned back. "Did you see that game last weekend? Arsenal vs. –"

"All Stars!" he looked back and smiled. "Yes! Oh, that was amazing! Extra time? A shoot-out? That was a nail biter!"

Lance laughed, "No doubt! I was so emotionally drained after watching that I had to go to bed. I had nothing left."

The Doctor laughed at him. "My little brother and I watched it together. I remember at one point, he got so excited that he stood up on the sofa and shook me! Violently. Rattled my brain in my head. Tony Tyler is a mad man!"

Lance laughed. "Good thing he's only five years old. Imagine when he's older."

"I'm going to have to tie him in a chair. Restrain him so he doesn't injure me. Regeneration due to a crazed football fan. That will be a first."

"Why isn't he up here watching this one?" Lance asked.

The Doctor put his finger on his lips. "He's forgotten it's on. I'm recording it for him for when I need him to settle down and go to sleep. If you can ever get him still long enough, he's out."

Rose walked in unnoticed as they both jumped at the game. Arsenal had kicked the ball towards the goal and it had been saved. Both of them groaned. The Doctor went back to eating his jam. "Damn it. I was sure he had it that time."

Lance sat down his empty cup, sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Well, there's still 34 minutes left. They could turn this around."

Rose walked over and stood in front of The Doctor. He looked up at her and smiled with his jam covered fingers in his mouth.

She laughed at him. "How do you even eat that without getting sick? Isn't it too sweet?"

He smiled like a loon at her. "Then come and kiss me, sweet and twenty."

She smiled as she leaned down and kissed his lips. He took his feet out of the chair in front of him and she sat down.

"You feel more rested than you have in a while. I think taking a nap with Sam was a great idea." He told her.

Rose giggled, "Even if it was unplanned. Geez. I was just giving him a feed and the next thing I knew, it was hours later. Did you put him in the crib?"

He looked at the game and nodded his head. "Yeah. Where's he at now?"

"Lewis has him. Lance, I didn't know Lewis liked children so much." Rose told him.

"That's because he's a child himself." He said.

She giggled as she looked at the big window. "The stars aren't flying past. Have we stopped?"

The Doctor put the lid back on the empty jam jar and sat it on the floor. "Yep! The Andromedaens have been delayed and won't be getting to Plentitude until late tonight. We're just a few hours away so we stopped to give Logan some time in the small ships. He's doing pretty well."

Rose looked surprised. "Logan is out flying a ship?"

"Yep. Legate has one, and Logan is in another one. It's a great spot to learn to fly. There are no planets around to avoid. Just wide open space. I just got back with him. I showed him everything, and he really took to it! I'm really surprised! You only have to tell him something once, and he has it. It's wild. We're keeping an eye on things in here. Making sure they are alright."

"So, you've been out flying around while I was sleeping?"

He smiled at her. "I was training someone. And I told him he didn't have to wear a helmet. I still think that's stupid. Like that's going to help."

Lance agreed. "You know. I've never thought of that. You're right."

"Voice of experience on that matter, Lance. I'll tell you about it another time." The Doctor told him.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. He could sense she wanted to talk to him about something. He looked at her as she looked at the game on the screen. He rubbed his chin as his eyes followed her legs up to her cute, short skirt. She wore a tank top under one of his oxford shirts that she had tied up at the bottom and rolled up the sleeves on. He rubbed his beard as he wondered if she was without knickers again.

She smiled and looked back at him. "Old Man. I can tell what you are doing."

He rubbed his beard as he looked back at Lance. "My friend. Can you please-"

Lance tossed his hands up. "Don't give me some shit to do! I'll give you the room. Don't worry about it." Lance smiled as he walked out of the room. The Doctor chuckled at him.

Rose moved into The Doctor's lap. She straddled his waist as he sat in the chair. He ran both of his hands up her skirt and held her hips. She cupped his face with her hands as she leaned down to kiss him proper. She could taste the sweetness from the jam he had just ate.

He whispered to her. "Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I will." She met his lips again as he continued to rub her thighs under her skirt and kiss her.

He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes. "Alright, Rose. Tell me. What's on your mind?"

He could feel her sudden fear and worry. Then, she quickly threw her shields up and he couldn't feel anything from her. He rubbed her thighs and shook his head. "What has you so worried? I can feel that."

Rose smiled at him. "I really am enjoying you rubbing my legs like that. They are sore from this morning and running."

He smiled at her. "Your back and shoulders are sore, too. I can tell."

"Well, no wonder carrying around this damn things all day!" Rose told him as she pointed at her breasts. "I mean really. Have you seen this?"

He had completely forgotten about his football game with the enlarged breasts she pointed at just inches from his face. "Oh, yeah. I've seen them. I'd like to get a really good look at them later."

Rose unbuttoned his shirt that she wore to show them to him. "They feel twice as big as they should be."

He was trying to keep his composure. "Ummm…. yeah. They look twice as big."

"Okay. I need The Doctor now. Is that normal? I mean, this child is eating like mad. Wouldn't him nursing so much make them smaller? I mean, I'm huge!"

He beat his head into the back of the chair he sat in and complained in another language.

Rose looked surprised at him. "Well, what the hell is your problem? I'm asking you about something here."

He rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Oh, man. I'm sorry. It's just. That. Rose, I can't….. Ugh! Oh, but I want to. Oh, I miss those." He looked longingly at her breasts.

She looked at his expression and followed his eyes to her breasts. "You are ridiculous. You are such a boob man!"

"Clearly not as much as my son is a 'boob man'." He laughed.

Rose put her hands on her hips. "I have a problem here and you just see boobs. Can I get an appointment here?"

He laughed quietly, "Oh, I'm sorry. Your body is getting ready for him to start eating a lot more. That's the reason it's doing that. I'd recommend you pump some of the milk out. That way other people could feed him and you could get some relief."

Rose dropped her shoulders and groaned. "Oh, I don't want to do that. I would really feel like a milk cow plugged up to one of those damn machines."

"Rose, it's a natural, normal thing. There's no reason to feel that way."

Rose sighed. "I don't know how long I want to do this. I'd like to have my body back. What do you think?"

"That's completely up to you." He insisted. "Don't –"

He was interrupted by a beeping noise. He turned to the panel and pressed a few buttons. "Oh, this isn't good." He said. Rose felt his mood change and she stood up.

Lance ran back into the room. "I'm here! What's wrong?"

The Doctor pointed at the screen. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Lewis pressed a few buttons on the station behind him. "Damn. Is he caught in it?"

"Yep! He doesn't realize it yet. Can you override the shuttles controls?" The Doctor asked.

Lance pressed a few buttons, and then shook his head. "No. He's too deep inside."

Rose had no idea what was going on, but it did seem serious. The Doctor pressed a button on the panel he stood at. "Logan. We're reading something in here that is going to give you a bumpy ride."

Logan's voice came over the speakers. "Yeah, it's beginning to shimmy a bit now."

Rose walked to stand next to Lance. She could see a line drawing of funnel directly underneath a shuttle. Lance looked up at the Doctor. "Looks to measure at 45.3."

"Damn. This is not good." He said quietly. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He turned to Lance and said quickly. "Get Lewis to the transporter room. Tell him what's happened."

Lance nodded. The Doctor turned back to the panel and pressed the button. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Logan. You've managed to find yourself a Phantom Gravity Well. Your shuttle is caught in it."

Logan's voice came back across the speakers. "The shuttle feels like it is being pulled down from the bottom."

"That's what we're seeing here."

Legate came over the speakers. "I can go pull him-"

"No, Legate. Avoid the area. Come on back to the hanger. We need you in here." The Doctor told him.

Rose looked at Lance and whispered. "Can he get out of this?"

"First time pilot? Terrible luck. Poor kid." Lance shook his head.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. Logan. This isn't a big deal. It's going to be a very scary ride for you though. You up for this?"

Logan said, "I don't think I have much of a choice do I?"

"Well, that's one way to look at it." The Doctor agreed. "Logan. Listen to me. Hear how calm my voice is? I need you to stay this calm with me so we can get you out of this. Alright?"

"Whatever you say, Doc'."

Lance whispered to Rose where Logan couldn't hear him. "I wouldn't want to be in that shuttle."

Jack ran into the room. "Gravity Well?"

Lance looked back at him. "Logan is in it."

"What does it measure?"

"Over 40."

"Fuck." Jack said.

The Doctor turned around and put his finger to his lips. "Okay, Logan. I need you to turn the craft into the direction the gravity is pulling you and put the shields up to 90% in on the nose. There's nothing down there to hit, but you are going to go down really far. I'll be able to talk to you though."

"Alright." Logan said.

Rose whispered to Jack. "How bad is this?"

Jack looked at her. "Experienced pilots get killed all the time in these that measure less than 12. It's bad."

Rose could feel the fear in the room. Even though The Doctor gave every appearance of remaining calm, she could feel he was as nervous as the rest of them.

"Alright. Logan. Reach up with your left hand and there's a dial there in the ceiling. Turn it counter clockwise slowly until your ears pop and you feel like you are putting on a hat which is much too small."

Jack looked surprised. He looked at Rose and whispered. "That might keep the cabin from imploding from the pressure."

Logan groaned. "Okay. Done."

"Now, I want you to press the light speed ignition and fly straight down. Do it….now."

Logan did it and the shuttle disappeared in a flash of light.

Lance laughed in disbelief. "Well, shit. Yeah, that would work! Brilliant, Doctor!"

"I call that the Professor Robertson Technique." The Doctor told them.

Rose could feel the entire room's relief. The Doctor held a finger up and spoke, "Logan. Still with us?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Turn off the light speed engine. Tell me when you come to a stop."

A few seconds passed. Then Logan said, "Alright. Stopped. Mostly."

"Look up on the top screen and read those numbers to me."

Logan read him a series of numbers. He seemed to be having a hard time breathing. As he read the last of the numbers, The Doctor turned and looked at Lance. Lance gave him the thumbs up. "Got him."

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Brilliant. Logan. Great job! Lance has control of the ship now. Now. I need you to take off your shirt and put it to your face."

"What? Take off my shirt?"

The Doctor smiled. "You're about to have yourself one hell of a nosebleed and then you'll pass out. We'll bring you back in. Go lay down in the back and we'll transport you to the med bay as soon as you're close enough. You'll be fine."

Logan's labored breathing came over the speakers again, "Alri-"

The Doctor looked back at Lance. "How long till we can transport him?"

"I can have him within range in 86 seconds." Lance told him.

The Doctor patted the panel, "Thank you, Lance! I'll be in the med bay. Transport him directly in there." He ran out of the room and down the hall. Rose and Jack followed him.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

EVERYONE! This is not the end of this story! I've decided to continue it in another book that is called, "Plentitude." As I write these books, the characters always manage to take over. They are writing this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Lots of fun adventures, funny moments and drama ahead. As the Doctor is quoted to say in the next book, "My life has turned into a soap opera that Eastenders never prepared me for." HA!


End file.
